Fall into Love
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Ryoma Echizen- the Prince and Keigo Atobe - The King. Their journey from Rivals to Lovers. Royal Pair, AtoRyo, AtobeXRyoma. Poss OOCness.Have MANY Side Pairs ; Yaoi ;Slash. MPREG ;First FanFic. Please Read and Review. Thank you.
1. Meeting

My first attempt at fanfiction of any kind. Currently am really into the Royal Pair. Not sure how this is going to come along but here you go. I hope you like. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Game won by Atobe 7-6.

Keigo eyed Ryoma across the net, panting heavily. If anything, the brat had gotten better since the last time he played him. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. '_Should have made a bet to have the brat shaved his head before we played_,' he thought.

Flashback

For July, the heat was somewhat bearable that day and if they were not working, the people were out enjoying it; going swimming, hiking, jogging, doing various things that they love to do outdoors while the weather was nice.

One of these people is Atobe Keigo, fourteen going on fifteen that year, and heir to Atobe Corporation. He was strolling along outside of one of the prestigious clubs that his parents and himself, of course, were members of when someone bumped into him.

Irritated, he turned around and demanded, "Who dares bumps into Ore-Sa...," He paused and stared ,incredulous. "Echizen?"

Golden eyes turned up at Keigo and a smirk formed at the corners of Ryoma's lips. "Monkey King"

Another person that likes to be outdoor is Echizen Ryoma,age twelve; Also a member of the club. His Baka-Oyaji got him a membership here, even though he didn't really want it, saying there were some really strong tennis players here that he can go up against. However, he has not found any worthy player to play a match against. All were mediocre as far as he can see, watching them play. They were all easy wins for him. His baka oyaji probably just wanted to be able to come here and drool over girls in their tennis skirts. And now he has bumped into the Keigo Atobe , A.K. A , as dubbed by him, Monkey King. A more egotistical self absorbed person that he has ever met.

Scowling down at Ryoma, Keigo snarled. " Do _NOT_ call Ore-Sama by that atrocious name, Brat."

Ryoma shrugged a shoulder. "Whatever. Hmm, something seems different..." He looked Keigo over and noticed that Keigo have a tennis bag slung over his right shoulder. He blinked, " You're carrying your own bag. Where's the big guy that's usually with you?"

"Kabaji? He did not come with Ore-Sama to New York. He is staying with his sister in Tokyo." He will admit to himself that not having Kabaji with him does feel a bit off , as Kabaji is usually trailing behind him, ready to please.

"Ho? So the Monkey King will have to fend for himself, eh? Are you sure you can manage on your own without him?" Ryoma's mocking tone made Keigo want to reach out his hand and place it around that tiny neck and shake. Hard.

Ryoma eyed Atobe. He had not seen the Monkey King since the Nationals, when Atobe had helped get his memories back.

"Play me," he challenged Keigo.

Interest sparkled in Keigo's eyes and his lips quirked up. "Be prepared to lose, Echizen and be awed by Ore-Sama's magnificence."

"As I remembered it, it was you who lost his hair, Monkey King." Ryoma mocked.

He tossed his head back and glared down. "This time Ore-Sama will be the victor, Echizen."

* * *

EDITED 4/6/2010

SECOND EDIT 9/5/2010

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Chapter 2: Game

Warning: Not very good with describing the moves that POT Characters uses.

* * *

Flashback Continued:

Ryoma started off with his signature twist serve. He threw the ball up behind his head, kicked up and swung his racket. The ball sailed across the net, smacked the ground near Keigo's feet, bounced up and aimed for Atobe's face.

Keigo returned the twist serve and hit it back across to Ryoma, who returned it easily. Back and forth the ball was hit and returned. The first game was won by Ryoma and then Atobe, and Ryoma again and so on until tie-break. Both players now exhausted and sweating heavily, but neither giving an inch.

Atobe took his place at the corner of the court to serve, threw his ball up and _thwack_, the ball headed toward the center of Ryoma's court. Ryoma eyed the ball that slid past him. '_H__mm, fast, faster than before, but', _" Mada Mada Dane", he smirked across to Atobe.

He took position as Atobe got ready to serve again. '_Here is comes, Tannhauser Serve' _He heard the _thwack _as racket met ball and ran toward it, crouching low and slid, "Drive B,"he yelled out as he returned Atobe's serve.

Ryoma crouched in the middle of the court, '_Amazing' _, he thought not for the first time as he watched Atobe took his place to serve again. Playing against Atobe was simply... exhilarating. More so than playing against Sanada, Yukimura, or even... _Tezuka-Buchou, _he thought, shocked.

He was broken out of his reverie as he heard the familiar sound of a ball smashed onto his court and the referee called out 32-all.

Atobe called out " Oi, Echizen! Pay attention! Ore-Sama understands that when in the presence of one as magnificent as Ore- Sama, a person can be rendered speechless."

"Jeesh, you just love hearing your own voice don't you,Monkey King?" Ryoma retorted back. He took a ball out of his pocket and served. The game continued on as the referee called the scores 33-all, 42-all.

"63-62. Atobe leads. Atobe to serve" The referee called out.

" Ne, Echizen. Ore- Sama is going to give you the honor of being the first to witness Ore- Sama's new greatness. Be awed by my generosity."

Legs spread, knees slightly bent, Atobe moved his arm toward at his waist, he held the tennis ball in his hand, curved into his wrist. Then with a flick, the ball was thrown into the air, he bent backwards and _Smash_!

_'Wh.. What was that? ' _Before Ryoma could even move, the ball landed behind him and spun around the court in a circle which grew smaller and tighter as it spun, but not losing it's speed. _' The rotation of the ball becoming faster as the arcs it makes gets smaller.' _He thought, dazed and barely heard the referee called out,"64-62. Winner Atobe."

Ryoma fell to his knees and laid back ,completely exhausted and spent. He tilt his head looked at Atobe across the net. _' Sure am I glad we didn't make a bet this time.' _

* * *

Thank you for reading!

EDITED 9/5/2010


	3. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Ryoma and Keigo sat side by side, their back against the bench as they rested, when Ryoma looked over, eyes curious "Ne, Monkey King. What was that serve?"

"Ah that was Ore- Sama's Fure Mawari Serve." Ryoma scrunched up his brow in thought, "Centrifugal swirling serve?"he muttered. It was that alright as he re-played the ball spinning tighter and faster as it spun around.

Head still tilted back against the bench, Atobe glanced at Ryoma from the corner of his eyes. "Impressed, Brat?"

"Not Really." Ryoma replied, as he stood up and placed his racquet back in his tennis bag. He was impressed, but no way was he going to admit that aloud. Monkey King's head is already big as it is without him adding to it. And judging by the smirk that grew on Atobe's face, he didn't really believe the lie anyways.

He zipped up his tennis bag, straightened up, pulling up his bag with him and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks for playing, me, Atobe–san." As he turned to walk away, a very loud growl came from the vicinity of his stomach. Ryoma eyes flew up to Keigo's face, hoping he hadn't heard, but no such luck as he found amused blue eyes looking back at him. He reddened and looked away in embarrassment.

Atobe had sat there for a moment, stunned to hear _Atobe- san _instead of the ridiculous moniker that Echizen usually addressed him with, when a growl coming from Echizen shook him out of his stupor. He stood up and looked over at Echizen who was now a bit red in the face. Arching a brow, "Seems someone is hungry, ahn. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?", Ryoma blinked up at Atobe. "Dinner, of course. Ore – Sama is quite famished himself. Be awed by Ore- Sama's generosity, brat, as I am treating you." He sniffed, wrinkling his nose. "But first, we need to shower and change. "Ore–Sama does not like to be dirty and sweaty while eating. Let's go," he commanded, walking past Ryoma and toward the building where the showers are located.

Ryoma stared at Atobe's retreating back. "Hmm, whatever."

* * *

When Atobe finally stepped out of the shower and strolled into the main lounge of the club, he found Ryoma in a fetal position on one of the couches, asleep. He rocked back on his heels as he studied Ryoma. Gone was the ever present cocky stare, as those feline golden eyes are closed, long lashes framing each eyelid.

Ryoma was dressed in casual dark blue short and white polo shirt. The white Fila cap was not present and dark hair green still damp, bangs falling against his forehead. Keigo slowly bent down and reached out to touch those locks of hair, wanting to feel it. To know if it is as soft as it looked. _' Hmm, the brat looks...He looks cute ,really cute...wait __**what!**__. Ore-Sama did not just think that , that , that... _**Echizen**_is _**cute**._'_ Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts, he changed the course of his hand down to softly nudge the sleeping boy on the shoulder.

"Wake up, Echizen. Oi, Wake up." He watched as golden eyes slowly blinked open and blearily peered up at him."Mon..ke K..," Ryoma muttered. Then his eyes started to close again. Heaving a sigh, Keigo shook him a bit harder this time. "Echizen, wake up _now."_

* * *

"Echizen, wake up _now." _Ryoma wanted to ignore the shaking and that voice telling him to wake up, but his stomach decided to rebel, rumbling in hunger. He opened his eyes to see Keigo standing over him with an annoyed look on his face. Still half asleep,he eyed the perfectly coiffed grayish hair, to the beauty mark underneath the right eye, to shiny lips, exposed collar bone, then back down to satiny light gray, long sleeves dress shirt tucked dark blue designer slacks, '_Wow..he looks .. good.'_ Ryoma thought, eyes traveling back up the same path back up towards the chest, hands twitching, wanting to reach up, _'Reach up and.. and what.?.'_ he thought in confusion, eyes now lingering on the exposed throat, watching, fascinated, as Keigo's adam's apple moved.

He swallowed dryly, his hands getting clammy._' What's wrong with me?' _His eyes wide as he stared at Keigos' lips, his own tongue flicked out and over his own.

_'What is going on, why is my heart beating so fast?' _Ryoma's gaze continued to linger on those shiny lips, then raising his own golden ones to meet.. stunned dark blue ones. And as he stared, those eyes crinkle into amusement, right eyebrow arched..."Like what you see, Echizen?" Keigo purred.

For the second time that day, Ryoma finds himself getting red in the face, spluttering, " I, I.. Wha.."

"Ore-Sama knows of his beauty and magnificence, of course. And at other times, will be quite generous and allow you to adulate over Ore-Sama, now however, Ore-Sama is quite famish - "

"You're the one that was taking so long, Monkey King." Ryoma interrupted, glaring at Atobe.

"Oh, really?". Grr, Ryoma was starting to really hate that amused and patronizing tone. Brow arched again. He hated that, too. "From what Ore-Sama can tell, it has only been a little over thirty minutes ago that we both went into shower and change, ahn?"

Ryoma looks over at the clock above the receptionist's desk and finds that Atobe was right, but not wanting to concede, he retorts back. " It took me about 15 minutes to shower and change and you took twice as long, Monkey King. Could have been on my way to the cafeteria by now."

" Ore–Sama does not consume _cafeteria_ food. A car is out front and ready to take us to a place Ore- Sama frequents. Judging by the sound your stomach is making, we best hurry, ahn?"

" Fine, whatever. Lead the way, Monkey King." Ryoma sighed. He was starving and just wants to get something to eat. However, it seems fate is not going to let him go fill his belly anytime soon, as he and Keigo exited the lounge...

* * *

Edited 9/5/2010

Thank you for stopping by. Please R&R.

Again: Do not own Prince of Tennis.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4 : Thoughts

Note : I want to thank Summer and Mirsama for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Last time: _" Fine, whatever. Lead the way, Monkey King." Ryoma sighs. He was starving and just wants to get something to eat. However, it seems fate is not going to let him go fill his belly anytime soon, as he and Atobe exited the lounge..._

* * *

"There you are, Seishounen." Keigo's head turned toward the call, but Ryoma kept on walking, muttering to Keigo. "Ignore him. Keep walking." Of course, no one orders Atobe Keigo around. He stayed where he was and looked over to the man coming toward them. He was about 5 feet 10 inches, short brown hair, the shape of those eyes and smirk around the mouth showing that he is likely to be a relative of Ryoma's.

"Oi!, Seishounen!" The man called out again, causing Ryoma to stop and glared.

"What do you want, Oyaji?" Ryoma all but growled out. He was really hungry, damn it.

"Eh, what's with the tone and glare?" Nanjiroh shook his head and sighed. "So un-cute,to glare at your dear father so."

Ah, so this man _is_ Echizen's father. Hm, besides the shape of the eyes and mouth. Ryoma really doesn't look much like his father at all. Echizen must take after his mother more, Atobe thought, as he watched the father and son pair interact.

"Oyaji, I'm starving and we are going to dinner."

"We?" Eyes sparkling with curiosity and mischief turned to Keigo."Oh, and who is this? Are you going to dinner with this young man. Ooooh, like on a date, Ryo-kun?" Both Ryoma and Keigo turned slightly pink at that remark. Then a light dawn in the man's brown eyes. "Wait, does this mean you will not bring cute girls in short skirts around. Oh No!" Anime style tears rolled down his cheeks as he muttered, "No girls, sweet girls. Won't get to see cute girls!"

Keigo and Ryoma sweat-dropped as they watch the man bemoaning the fact that he will not get to see any cute, young girl parading through his house now. Then suddenly, eyes dry, the man straightened. "Ryoma, don't just stand there. Introduce us," he ordered.

Sighing heavily, Ryoma introduced them. "Oyaji, Monkey King. Monkey King, Oyaji." Pointing a finger first to Keigo then to his father.

"Oi, Brat!" Both exclaimed in unison and looked at each other. "Hm, since the brat is so rude, the name's Nanjiroh Echizen."

"Atobe, Keigo. Would you care to join Ore-Sama," Keigo gave an evil smirked, "and _Ryo-kun_ for dinner, Echizen-san?" Keigo asked the elder Echizen, enjoying the look of indignation that crossed Ryoma's face when he said' Ryo-kun'. _'Ha, payback. Take that, Echizen.'_

"Oh-ho. What a polite young man." Glancing slyly at Ryoma, Nanjiroh told his son, "Gaki, you could learn some manners from him." At which Ryoma just rolled his eyes. Really, could they just get going already?

Seeing the look of impatience on Ryoma's face, Nanjiroh could not resist the temptation to tease, after all it is part of a fathers' duty to tease their sons. "Anxious to get on with your date, Seishounen? Well, Atobe-kun, I will have to decline. Don't want to ruin your date, you know. Ah, youngsters these days." He bemoaned, shaking his head. "So Atobe-san, just have my little gaki home by ten." Winking at them, he left the two.

"Baka-Oyaji." Echizen murmured, as both he and Keigo walked to the exit of the club, where a middle aged man in a charcoal gray suit stood next to a sleek black limousine. As they neared, the man turned around and opened the back door of the sedan, bowing slightly while they went in and shut the door after them.

Ryoma took a seat across from Keigo, silent, gazing out the window, thinking back on the feelings he had when he opened his eyes and saw Atobe standing above him. _' What was that feeling?'_ he wondered. He chanced a glance across to Atobe, who has a contemplative look on his face.

* * *

Keigo's thoughts were following along the same line. He was replaying the look Ryoma had when he opened his eyes and then peruse him from top to bottom, then back up. That half asleep dazed look when Echizen's tongue poked out and he licked his lips. He remembered wanting to just wanted to reach out and pull the boy into a kiss, and feeling stunned at himself for thinking that. But quickly covered it up by teasing the boy instead. _' Like what you see, Echizen' ._ He had said.

"So where is it we're going, Monkey King?" The subject of his thoughts asked.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he scowled at Ryoma. "Brat, Ore-Sama is _not _a_ monkey." _

_"_Whatever. Where are we going?"

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of this nose, Keigo took in deep breath and struggled not to reach out and strangle the brat across from him. Had he really wanted to kiss the brat. '_ Must have been the hot steam from the shower that messed with my head. Who'd want to kiss the cocky,arrogant brat in front of him?' _"We are going to a small establishment Ore-sama has visited many times."

_Riiiight. _Like Keigo knows the meaning of 'small'. _' Just as long as there is food.' _At which, his stomach let out another small growl.

Before too long, the sedan pulled to a stop, then the chauffeur was there, already holding the car door open for them. Ryoma got out and looked at the large building in front of him; Stone steps leading to polished glass doors, which are now held open for them by a couple of young men in black pants, pristine white apron tied across the waist to fall down just above the knees, white long sleeve shirts and red bow tie . He looks behind him at Keigo.

"Monkey King.." Ignoring, the slight choking sound from the chauffeur, he went on, ".. you said it was small. This is _not small_."

Atobe shrugged his shoulder and gently took Ryoma by the elbow walking them to the entrance of the restaurant. "You are hungry, ahn? And this place has good food. Just trust Ore – Sama, hm."

"Welcome to Trattoria." The two men greeted them as they walked inside. A man came forward. Seems to be in his early forties, with blondish-gray hair, and light green eyes. He was also dressed in black pants, but a cream colored buttoned up shirt, burgundy colored twill vest over the shirt and waterfall style tie in the same color. "Young Master Keigo, welcome back and I see you have brought a guest this time," he spoke in an accent.

"Yes, Ettore. This is Echizen Ryoma."Atobe introduced and Ryoma gave a nod. "Nice to meet you." And to his embarrassment, his stomach also gave a greeting in the form of another growl, but quite loud this time.

After a startled moment, Ettore laughed heartily. "Seems the young sir is quite hungry. Come this way, please." This is just not his day, Ryoma thought. First, he lost to Keigo, then he fell asleep, had the weirdest feelings, was teased by his dad, and now this. Sighing for umpteenth time that day, he followed Atobe and Ettore down a stairway and...

...Ryoma completely stopped at the bottom steps. _'Wow.' _he thought, as he took in the view. There was a tiny river that ran underneath a small bridge; hanging plants and vines that are curved around columns. Ryoma's eyes looked in front of him again, and his gaze landed on Keigo. _There's that weird feeling again.' _His breath hitched in his throat.

xxxxx

No longer hearing footsteps behind him, Keigo halfway turned around, eyes searching for Ryoma. His eyes softened and a small made its way onto his lips as he watched Ryoma took in the scene around him.

Unknownst to them both, Ettore observed, a smile also on his face. _'Has the young master found someone?" _Before opening up the Trattoria a little over a 6 years ago, he was the Atobes' butler in England. He had never seen the young master looked at nor smile like that.

The three of them broke out of their reverie when, "_grrowlggrr.. grorrr_,' was heard, but this time the noise did not emit from Ryoma, but Keigo. With a pinkish hue on his cheeks, he tossed his head back. "What are you standing there for, brat. Ore–Sama is famished," he said and turned around... to meet Ettore's knowing smile. Arching a brow, "What?" he demanded. " Oh nothing, Young master. Nothing at all." as he leads them to their table. Atobe thinking _' Nothing at all, eh. As if Ore – Sama believes that.'_

* * *

Authors Notes: Ettore is a made up character. Seems like Atobe might have a butler growing up. Tratorria is Itlalian, meaning eating house. I looked it up on an online translater. Sounds cooler in Italian, huh?.

Thank you for reading. Please review. 9/1/2009

edited 4/8/2010

second edit 9/5/2010


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

The pair follow Ettore as he lead them to a red linen covered table in a quiet and cozy corner. A waiter, dressed in the same manner as the doormen were, came and pulled out a chair for Atobe, then Ryoma. A moment after they were seated, the waiter came back bearing with a tray with linen lined basket of breadsticks, a bowl of salad greens with dressing, a pitcher of iced water, and two glasses .

After placing the items on the tray on the table and filling their glasses, he hands them their menu. "My name is Antonio, and I will be your server tonight. Please take your time." He gave a small bow and left.

Both were silent as they munched on breadsticks and salad, satiating their hunger, Ryoma the only one perusing the menu as he ate. The name of the dishes were in Italian, but had description of the dishes in English. Ryoma about choked on his breadsticks as he looked at the prices. _'Almost _**twenty-five dollars**_for a plate of _**spaghetti?**_'!_ , he muttered softly, then glanced up to Atobe. _'Whatever, Monkey King did say he would pay for it.' _as his eyes and face takes on its' usual apathetic expression.

Atobe already knew what he wanted as he comes here quite often when his family are in New York. He took the time to study Echizen, not missing the widened eyes as the boy looks over the menu, wondering what caused that, then heard _'__**twenty-five dollars and spaghetti'**_, as the boy muttered to himself. He blinked , not sure what to make of that. What was wrong with twenty five dollars for a plate of spaghetti?

"What's wrong is that it costs three times more than most places." Was the bored reply that came across from him. Realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud, he quickly recovered, "Ah, but one cannot go to _most places _and be offered a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere to dine in. Are you ready to order, Echizen?"

Nodding , Ryoma took a look around the place again, his gaze landing on the small constructed indoor river; soft lights and listening to sound of soft music, Ryoma silently agreed with Atobe. Hearing a _**snap**_, his gaze landed back on Atobe as the other was lowering his arm. Antonio, their waiter, arrived shortly after, ready to take their orders.

Nodding his head towards Ryoma to order, Ryoma turned to the waiter, and pointed to a picture on the menu. "This," he ordered. "with a side of buttered garlic linguine with that." The waiter wrote down on his note pad. "Ah, the Saltimbocca di Pollo .Good choice, sir," he complimented and turned to Atobe. " Will you be having your usual, Mr. Atobe," he asked, at which Atobe nooded." Very good , sirs."

Tucking in the notepad in the pocket of his apron, he raised the pitcher of water and re-filled their glasses. "We will get your orders in right away. Would you care for more breadsticks and salads while you wait?"

Atobe arched his brow at Ryoma, silently asking if he wanted anymore, and a recived a shake of the head as his answer. "No, that will be all for now." he told the waiter.

"What's your usual?" Ryoma asked as he sipped his water. "Bistecca e Aragosta." Atobe replied, but receiving a blank stare, sighed and translated. "Steak and lobster."

"...Should've just said that in the first place, Monkey King... so..you come here a lot, huh. That guy, Ettore called you ' Young Master'"

"Yes. Ettore was once Ore–Sama's family's butler in England, until about six or so years ago, when he decided to move to New York and open up a restaurant. This place."

He remembered being really upset to hear that Ettore would no longer be the there. While he knew his parents loves him, they were often busy with business, and so , during those times, Ettore was like both a mother and father, attending his school functions, doctor appointments, etc.

He had demanded to know why Ettore was resigning _and _moving overseas to America. In a quivering voice of a seven years old, trying not to show he was angry and hurt, _' Ore- Sama orders you to tell him why you are leaving.' ._

Ettore had just kneel down and looked into the younger Atobe's eyes, his own reflecting sadness. _' I'm sorry, Young Master Atobe, Please. It is nothing you have done. .. sometimes.. a choice must be made.' ' What kind of choice?' _the young Atobe had wanted to know. Ettore had smiled sadly, a far away look in his eyes, but never responded. He just hugged him and left. That night was the first time Atobe had ever remembered crying.

It was not until a little over a year later when he came with his parents, who were here on business did he meet with his former butler again. His mother had asked him to get dressed as they two of them were going to go out for dinner that night without his father who was working late in his office. And during their stay, he came here often, either by himself or with his mother. But his father never accompanied them.

Shaking away the memories, he continues on, "Ore–Sama was quite unhappy to know that Ettore had resigned as our butler. The replacement was not up to par at all.", he huffed.

"It is good to hear that Young Master Atobe had missed me." Ettore chuckled behind Atobe, pushing a silver cart to a stop before their table.

"Ah the Saltimbocca di Pollo with linguine," He said and placed a huge platter in front of Ryoma. "And the usual for you, Young Master, Bistecca e Aragosta. Please enjoy, but save room for dessert. Tonight's special is a Double Chocolate Cheesecake with warm Pomegranate- Raspberry sauce. If you would like, I could have the chef prepare this while you wait ?"

At the word chocolate, Ryoma perked up in interest; besides Ponta and hamburgers, chocolate was another one of his favorite food. Atobe noticed this, "Very well, Ettore, please bring us a plate once dinner is over." Ettore nods and leaves them to their meal.

As they ate, Ryoma thought back to that sad, lost look Atobe had for a moment there , before he shook out of it. _'Never thought to see that kind of look on the Monkey King's face.' _Not sure why, but he had the urge to make Atobe feel better.

" So..." Atobe looks at that tone, " heard from Momo-Sempai that you had a practice match with sempai-tachi about a few months ago." Ryoma paused, a teasing glint in his eyes and a smirk played across his lips as he mocked, "Also heard from Momo-Sempai that Tezuka- Buchou totally owned you."

"What!" Atobe hissed, outraged. "Tezuka did not _totally owned Ore-Sama _as you say, The game tied 6-6 and Ore-Sama would have won if it had not started to rain and... ," he stopped as he noticed the gleam in Ryoma's eyes. "Echizen, you.."

Atobe stops at the sound of Ryoma's laugh. He had sen Ryoma laughed twice. First time was when they faced each other across the net in the semi-finals earlier that year. That laugh was challenging and maniacal.

The second time was at the National. He had not heard the sound of the laughh, but he had seen Ryoma's delighted face and mouth opened wide in laughter, as his fellow regulars tossed him in the air, after he had won the match against Yukimura of Rikkai.

But he now he stared, entranced by the sound of laughter coming from the usual cocky , arrogant boy and eyes that are usually apathetic or challenging were replaced by amusement …..at his expense.

"You've still got lots more to work on, Monkey King. You're so easily riled up." Ryoma said as his laughter slowed down, then suddenly, "Ryoma. Just call me Ryoma, not Echizen. We are in America and I'm more comfortable going by my first name here." he elaborated.

" 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' Then you may call Ore-Sama, Keigo-Sama."

" Yadda." came Ryoma's quick response , then " Monkey King.", and he went back to eating his chicken and pasta.

* * *

Author's Notes: So.. the plot thickens a bit with the buteler, Ettore.

Saltimbocca di Pollo. Recipe can be found at foodnework website. Bistecca e Aragosta (steak and lobster) was a menu item found online.

Finished 9/2/2009

EDITED 9/27/2010


	6. Dessert

Chapter 6: Dessert

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Author's Note; Sorry for the late update; Had a bit of trouble uploading this to the doc manager; Also Will switch from calling Atobe to Keigo in this chapter.

* * *

Finishing off the last of his bite of chicken on his patter, Ryoma leanED back with a contented sigh. A moment later, Antonio, their waiter came and cleared the plates and away. " Your dessert will be out momentarily." he told them.

Atobe moved his fingers around the rim of his glass. "The food is quite good, ahn? As Ore-Sama said it would be; Ore-Sama is rarely wrong."

Ryoma mentally rolled his eyes. _' Wow, nothing deflates this guy's ego, does it. But glad he was back to his usual egotistical self.'_

"Che, it was alright. I was just really hungry." No way was he going to let him know that the meal was really delicious, but again, he was sure that Atobe knew it was a lie.

"Will you be going back to Japan for this school year, Ech.. ah, Ryoma?" Atobe inquireed, almost calling Ryoma ' Echizen.'

"No... In a few week, the US open will be held until mid September. Then I will attend school here with Kevin."

"Kevin...?", Trying to place a face with the name, Atobe frowns. The name sounded familiar.

Seeing the look of confusion, Ryoma reminded him. "Yeah.. he was on the American Team that we played against. The Goodwills game."

"Ah.. The blond American brat that you played a match against. As Ore-Sama recalled, he had a grudge against you, no?"

"We've come to an understanding." Ryoma shrugged his shoulder. He and Kevin got along pretty well now. They've even had a few matches, with him winning 3 out of the 5 games they played together. How long are you going to be here for, Kei?"

Stunned at being called ' _Kei_'' he did not reply to Ryoma's question. "Do not address Ore-Sama as Kei . It is _Keigo-Sama_." He stressed out the last part.

No one had ever called him Kei. His teammates addresses him as ' Atobe or Atobe-Buchou; His fangirls and fanboys - ' Atobe-Sama' ; The maids, servants, butlers addresses him as ' Young Master.' Even his parents had never done so, He was always ' Keigo or Keigo-Kun' to them.

"Whatever then..._.Monkey King_" Mimicking Atobe, smirking as he did so.

"Well _Ryo-Kun, " _Keigo purred out. "Ore-Sama will be here until August 24th , right before summer vacation ends in Japan."

'_Ha! Take that , E..e.. Ryoma.'_ Still not use to calling Ryoma by his given name, even in his thoughts. And inwardly chortling at the glare Ryoma threw his way at being called ' Ryo-Kun' ; Watching the frown that appeared on the brat's face, but really it was more of a pout than a frown.

The right corner of this mouth pulling down, the lower lips peeks out a little further than the top lip. He looks _' Kissable...' _Atobe thought again, then horrified . _'Must be the atmosphere. First , it was the steam in the shower... and hunger that made me want to kiss Ryoma. Yes, and now the atmosphere. Yes, that is what it is.' _Keigo thought, as he sat back, crossing his arm, trying to convince himself of this, his gaze never leaving Ryoma's lips.

* * *

Ryoma watched a myriad of emotions crossed Keigo's faces; From proud ' _probably from calling me _Ryo-Kun'; To horrified _' What, do I have food on my face or something'_ and several others that he could not identify, then seeming to come to a conclusion with himself as he settled back. However Keigos's staring was starting to unnerve him as a warm feeling begins in the pit of his stomach ' _Maybe I ate too much. Too fast.' _

Waving a hand in front of Keigo, he called out. "Oi, Earth to Kei.." No response, Keigo was still staring at him.. " MONKEY KING!"

"Brat!, how many times have Ore-Sama told you not to call me that?" Came the immediate reaction.

"If you had paid attention, _Monkey King_, I was trying to get your attention for several minutes now. What were you staring at anyways?"

Fortunately for Keigo, the waiter arrived with their dessert and placed a plate with two spoons in the middle of the table.

All thoughts about the stare fled as Ryoma's eyes widens as he took in the rich and creamy confection with dark burgundy colored sauce, topped with fresh pomegranate seeds and plump raspberries.

He could feel himself salivating as he reached out, grabbed a spoon and scoop up a spoonful of cheesecake and fruits. Mouth open wide, he placed the spoon in his mouth and slowly pulle it out.

"Mm..so good," he moaned , eyes closed as the creamy smoothness of cheesecake, sweet sauce and tart berries flavors explodes in his mouth.

* * *

Keigo could barely restrain his own groan as he now stares at Ryoma, _again_. _'Kami-sama. What is going on with me today?" _He shifted, now getting uncomfortable in his seat.

"Eh, you not going to have some , Kei?" Ryoma asked as he digged up another spoonful of the cheesecake, unaware of Keigo's turmoil.

"No, go ahead." He responded hoarsely.

At hearing the hoarseness of Keigo's reply, plus the fact that he did not object to being called "Kei", Ryoma paused mid bite to look over his spoon curiously at Keigo. " Are you getting sick or something?"

Regaining his composure, "Oh? Would Ryo-kun be concern for Ore-Sama?" Keigo asked, arrogance back in this tone.

"Humph, just wanted to make sure you're not passing along any weird illness. It's The US Opens starts soon."

Keigo snorted. "That is not until the end of August and it is only mid -July. July 26th. The US Open is not until August 31st. That is whole month away." His lips curving into a knowing smile. "Admit it, Ryo-kun. You _were_ worried about Ore-Sama."

"Believe what you want, Monkey King." Ryoma replied, turning his attention back to his dessert.

After taking a drink of water, "How is that coming along, Ryoma?." Keigo asked curious.

Ryoma replies " Broig." Mouth full, in the midst of enjoying another bite of the decadent cheesecake.

"What? At least finish chewing and swallowing before you answer." Keigo chides, looking at Ryoma in mild disgust, which turns to interest again as the damn brat looks at him, then licks his spoon. Again. " And quit doing that!"

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked up at Keigo, taking another lick at his spoon.

"That.. licking your spoon." Keigo grated out. Ryoma looked at his sppon , then at Keigo, " What's wrong with it? I'm just enjoying it. Jeesh, Monkey King."

"Never mind. What was that you said about the tournament?", he asked again.

"I said it's boring." Ryoma reached out and took the last piece of cheescake.

"Boring?" Blue eyes widened in surprised, then understanding.

" Yeah." Ryoma nodded, savoring the last bit of cheesecake in his mouth. " Booooring." he drawled out.

Keigo admitted he was briefly surprised when Ryoma had said it was boring. But quickly understood why. He had watched a few matches that Ryoma had played against on TV; Ryoma had breezed through most of his matches, rarely breaking a sweat.

"I believe as you woud say," Keigo started, " Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma chimes in with Keigo.

Keigo throws his head back and laughed.

Ryoma started at hearing Keigo laughing. This was not the sound of the maniacal laugh that he heard back in the semi-finals nor the I'm better than you laugh.

This was completely different; Head thrown back , tan throat exposed and eyes alight with amusement. This made Kei seem more human and _Touchabe. WTH! I did not just think that._ He grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down, the room suddenly seem much hotter than it was. Unfortunately, he choked on the water, and started coughing.

Keigo stopped laughing and looked over to Ryoma,"Are you alright there, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, fine, Monkey King. Water just went down wrong ."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know. How long could eating dinner take. Well, quite a while for Ryoma and Keigo, it seems.

Japanese summer vacation starts around the end of July to end of August. And US open is from end of August to Mid -September.

Hope you enjoy; R&R, please.

_Finished on 9/3/2009_

_EDITED 9/27/2010_


	7. Discussion

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you to : Animeangel088 for your review.

Authors Notes: Okay, so dinner scene is done. Finally. Phew * wipes forehead*

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room of the two bedrooms house that he and Ryoma were staying in during their time in New York with a cigarette in his mouth and a womens' swimsuit magazine in his hand, Nanjiroh Echizen giggled perversely. "Pretty, pretty," he mumbled, turning the pages and paused when he heard the doorbell rang. Placing his magazine down with much reluctance, he got off the couch, cast another glance at the women in a very tiny swimsuit that barely covered her, then opened the door to see

..._Ryoma in Keigos Atobe's arms._

"Ah, he fell asleep on the way back, Echizen-san." Keigo told the stunned elder Echizen.

_Damn, where's the camera?, _were the thoughts running though Nanjiroh's head as he stared, before slightly clearing his throat and motioning for the other to come in and follow him.

"The Gaki's room is this way." Nanjiroh lead Keigo into a spacious living room, _Ah , there it is !, _around a corner and into Ryoma's room. " Just put him down there." He waved a hand towards a full sized bed in the middle of the room, and letting Keigo walked past him.

* * *

Keigo strode into the room and gently set Ryoma down on the bed, tried to anyways, as Ryoma protested in his sleep snuggling his head into Keigo's chest, right hand clutching at his shirt. _So cute._ He could not help but think.

Sighing, Keigo placed his right knee on the bed, while lowering his right arm, slowly sliding it out from underneath Ryoma's head, then his left hand reached out to unclench the boy's hand from his shirt. Finally, Ryoma was in bed, snoring softly.

He reached out to smooth the hair that had fallen across Ryoma's forehead back, lightly tracing his fingers across the forehead, swiping a thumb over an eye, then fingers grazing curve of the boy's cheek.

Yep, he admits to himself. The revelation still stuns him. He was attracted to this brat. Ryoma Echizen. The Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Flashback:

He gave the chauffeur the address to Ryoma's home and climbed into the seat he had occupied earlier, across from Ryoma.

He watched as Ryoma laid his head back against the seat, eyes drooping and was soon fast asleep. He too, laid his head back and closed his eyes, hoping to get a bit of rest, but his thoughts soon turned to the young boy seated across from him. _Ry-o-ma, _he breathed out, testing the name. He liked it, but he liked Ryo-kun much better.

Frowning , he opened his eyes. _Just why would it matter which sounds better, Ryoma or Ryo-kun or even Echizen?_ He sat there reflecting back to when the brat challenged him, to when he first saw him sleeping in club's lounge. Remembering that he thought Ryoma was _cute_.

Brow pulled in to a tighter frown, _Damn brat is going to give me wrinkles, _rubbing a hand across his brow,he remembered wanting to _kiss Ryoma. _And the few times during dinner, where he just stared at Ryoma, again wanting to just reach out and grab the brat across from him and press his own lips to... _Grr. What is this fascination that Ore-Sama have with the brat's lips? _

Realization dawned. _No ! No! NO! Ore-Sama cannot be attracted to .. to ..the BRAT._ He looked at the sleeping Ryoma, unaware of his turmoil. He watched to rise and fall of Ryoma's chest and up to those lips that are slightly parted_; Oh Kami-Sama. I am attracted to him. _

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of Echizen's residence and the chauffeur opened the door for him. Not wanting to wake Ryoma, he scooped the boy up into his arms and scooted out, carrying Ryoma bridal style up to the front steps of the boy's residence.

Awkwardly ringing the doorbell with his hands full, he watched as the door opening to the elder Echizen, who had a stunned look on his face. _Probably not expecting his son to be in the arms of another man_, he mused.

He followed the man, not noticing that he had snatched something up from a corner to table, until he was in Ryoma's bedroom and laid him down onto the bed. He couldn't stop himself from touching Ryoma.

Flashback end:

* * *

Nanjiroh watched the scene, then lifts up his camera that he had snatched up earlier , and _snap, click! Snap , Click. Hahaha! _This really is good blackmail material to use against his little brat of son. _Keigo Atobe, huh. Hm, if he is anything like Kazu, then he sure is going to be a spoiled, arrogant, narcissist, full of himself _, if the whole _Ore-Sama _was any indication.

Hearing a clicking noise behind him, Keigo spun around to see Ryoma's father slipping something into his pant pocket, a knowing smirk on his lip. He then turned around and walks back into the living room. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Keigo follow him out of the room

Once in the living room, Keigo turns to the elder Echizen with an apology. "Sorry to keep Ryoma up so late."

"Well, no matter, I did say by ten. And it is only a little after nine now." Nanjiroh said, waving away the apology.

Then, "Oh, _Ryoma,_ is it?" The elder Echizen's smirk growing wider. At least he knew where the brat gets it. "So when did you and my little gaki started dating, Atobe-san?" The man started in again, before he could say anything.

"W..ww," Keigo splutters out, a pink hue on his cheeks. "We are _not _dating! And are you alright with your son dating another _boy, _Echzien-san."

"Ah, Ah, Ah" Najiroh clucks and waging a finger. "Just call me Jiroh-Oji. Since you and Ryoma are dating now after all. And why would I not be okay? Ryoma is his own person, after all."

"Echiz...",

"Jiroh-Oji" Najiroh interrupted him. What is it with the Echizens and their interruptions?

" _Jiroh-Oji." , _he grounded out, trying to convince the man. "Ore-Sama and Ryoma are NOT dating."

Staring sternly at Keigo, "Well then, why were you touching my son in such an inappropriate manner, Atobe-san?"

Again, Keigo finds himself stuttering, trying to explain his actions. "Ore-Sama, Ah, I..ah" When Nanjiroh lets out a booming laugh.

"Ore-Sama do not find what is so amusing." Keigo bits out, opening the door to leave.

* * *

_Don't know what is so amusing? HAHaha.! _"Wait, Atobe -san." he wheeze out, as Keigo starts to leave. "Ryoma is usually at the club or one of the tennis courts around here. Perhaps we will see other again soon, hm?"

Keigo looked at the man for a moment and leaves .

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Oji- Uncle - so Jiroh-Oji =Uncle Jiroh

EDITED 10/02/2010


	8. Admitting to Feelings Pt1

Chapter 8: Admitting to Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Author's Note: this chapter have some scenes from Prince of Tennis episode 65-70; 114

Thank you : Secret25 and ILOVEGAARA for reviewing.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Blearily opening his eyes , he immediately flung an arm over them to cover them from the bright light that shone in from his window. _Wha?. I'm back home. Hmm, I was eating with Monkey King.. then.. ah, whatever, _burrowing under his blankets to get some more sleep, but...

"Rise and Shine, Seishounen!" Nanjiroh yelled out happily as he opened the door to Ryoma's room. Crossing over to the bed, he grabbed the boy's blanket and threw it aside. "Oi, gaki, it's after nine, wake up!"

Yadda!" Came the surly reply from the boy on the bed as he snatched the covers back to throw over his body again.

Leaning back, Nanjiroh hummed, "So what did you and your _boyfriend _do last night that had you so tired, _Sei-shou-nen_?" He sang out.

Head poking out of the covers, golden eyes glared at his dad. " _Boyfriend_ ? What have you been eating this morning, Oyaji?"

"Nooothing but the usual. And isn't that young boy, Atobe, that _carried_ you in and _tucked_ you into bed last night your _boyfriend, _Ryoma?"

Holding in his mirth as he looked at his son glaring at him, he continued on "Well, what are you waiting for, gaki, get up so you can go."

"Go, go where?" Blinking up at his dad, Ryoma did not like that look on his Oyaji's face as his dad said, "Why to meet your boyfriend."

"He is NOT my boyfriend, Baka-Oyaji!" He yelled out at his dad's retreating back.

* * *

After showering and dressing in white shorts and dark green polo shirt, he left his room. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his dad _actually dressed in beige suit and green shirt _, reading a newspaper. "Close your mouth and come in gaki," his dad called out behind the paper.

Still in a bit of trance at seeing his dad actually dressed in something almost business like, he went in and got the milk from the fridge and a bowl from the cupboard and poured himself some cereal._ "_Where are you going Oyaji." He was curious since his dad rarely dressed up.

"Just have an appointment with an old friend is all. I will drop you off at the tennis courts, then I will be on my way. No worries, gaki, you would still see your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend." Ryoma muttered, Silently crunching on his cereal, he's not sure what to think. He remembered playing with Keigo yesterday. Remembered that completely wondrous feeling he had as they returned the ball back and forth across the net. He had admitted to himself that not even Tezuka-Buchou had ever made him feel this way.

He thought on what his dad said. Really he just doesn't understand his dad sometimes._ How could Oyaji think that egotistical Monkey King is my boyfriend. And why is he even okay with this. Wasn't he always the one that goes on and on about how I should bring home girlfriends. And what did he mean that Keigo had carried me and tucked me into bed?_ A mental image of that had him blushing.

Finishing his cereal, he carried the bowl to the sink to rinse it out. Turning around, he saw that his dad was already up with keys in his hand , motioning for him to follow.

Whistling his dad started the car and pulled out onto the road. "So, Seishounen, are you excited to see your boyfriend again."

It was useless to even protest, his dad will think and say what he wanted anyways, so he turned his eyes to the road, thinking again.

Back in the tournament when he played against Wakashi Hiyoshi, he knew the Seigaku Regulars all thought that he was fired up because he had just watched Fuji-Sempai, then Tezuka-Buchou played.

But their assumption was wrong. Well, mostly wrong. Yes, watching Fuji-Sempai and Tezuka-Buchou played did get him pumped up for his match...But it was watching Keigo played that got his blood burning and fired up when he played against Wakashi Hiyoshi. Not Fuji-Sempai. Not Tezuka-Buchou.

The way Keigo had stepped out onto the courts, his bearing, that arrogance that just oozes out of his pores. Then watching him play against Tezuka-Buchou. He had believed, when Keigo won the match against Tezuka-Buchou, that he would be be arrogant and condescending, going on about himself and his awesomeness, but instead... .instead, the Monkey King had surprised him (and everyone there) by raising Tezuka-Buchou's hand up in the air, sharing his victory with Buchou, and he was captivated!

He was aware that Tezuka-Buchou was playing his all as well, and with more passion that he had ever shown. He knew he wanted to play and beat his Buchou and Fuji-Sempai; He feels that way about a lot of players, but none of them had captured his attention this way. Just him, the Monkey King, Keigo Atobe.

The passion that Keigo played with, sweat pouring from him as he served the ball and returned it, running around the court, muscles straining, the will to not lose, that had him fired up and wanting to play him as soon as possible. He even told Keigo to call him ' Ryoma' last night, saying he liked it better that way. Really , Echizen or Ryoma, he didn't care either way, but he had never actually asked anyone to call him _Ryoma. He probably thinks I'm one of his crazed fan now._

"And why are you alright with me dating a _guy, _Oyaji?" he finally asked his dad.

Nanjiroh glanced at his son "Well, as I told Atobe-san last night, you are your own person. If you are interested in guys, then who am I to stop you." Nanjiroh replied in all seriousness, shocking Ryoma with that answer... but then ruined when he teased, "Well, I would prefer girls, you know. Ah, pretty, pretty girls in heels and lace and short dresses."

"Oyaji! Stop!" bringing Nanjiroh out of his daydreams. " The light is red. Baka-Oyaji, quit thinking perverted thoughts! I'm going to tell Okaa-san."

"Waah. Don't tell Rinko. She'll banish me from my precious books. No." Nanjiroh wailed out.

Ryoma just rolled his eyes at the antics of his dad. Were they really related? And what does mom see in him? _Okaa-San!_

"What about Okaa-san, Oyaji?" Ryoma panicked. " Would she be okay with this? And if... _**IF**__...,_not saying that I am, so a very big _**IF**_ , I am interested in Keigo?" Ryoma asked. He and his mom weren't that close and have grown further and further apart it seemed, but he would still like her approval.

_Interesting_, Nanjiroh thought as he looked at his son. He only said Keigo, not boys or guys. "Well, not sure. But I am sure that your Okaa-san would be supportive too." Nanjiroh said to assure Ryoma, but he was not so sure about it himself. He felt a little guilty lying to Ryoma, but he was sure that things will work out, even if Rinko does not approve, Ryoma was still her son and he was sure she loves him.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot and Ryoma got out and walked into the lounge ….. only to see...

* * *

"Yo, Ryoma!", Kevin Smith called out to his friend. Same height, shoulder length blonde hair, with a sunglass perched on top of his head, Kevin strolled to his friend and slung and arm over Ryoma's shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much." Came the monotonous reply from Ryoma as they walked to the track to warm up.. but his eyes were discreetly darting around to see if Keigo was here, as they walked. Well, he tried to be discreet, but Kevin noticed. Wondering what has caused his friend to be tense like this. " Are you looking for someone Ryoma?"

"No." Was the quick reply from Ryoma before he started to jog.

"Ooookay." Kevin breathed, disbelieving. Shrugging his shoulder, Kevin jogged to keep up to Ryoma. They continued jogging side by side in silence for a bit, when he realized Ryoma was no longer jogging next to him. Surprised, he turned around to see Ryoma had stopped about 15 feet away.. _What is going on with him today? _He thought as he turned around and jogged back to his friend.

"Eh, Ryoma, we've only been jogging for a bit, why'd you stop?" Not receiving a reply, he followed Ryoma's stare ..._He looks familiar. Who is he? Oh yeah... "_Eh? You! You're that pompous diva that played doubles against Billy and Michael."

Hearing Kevin called Keigo 'Pompous Diva' , Ryoma congratulated himself for resisting the urge to laugh...until he looked at Keigos's outraged face. _Pompous Diva, that is so fitting for him. _He couldn't help himself, that glare that Keigo threw Kevin's way could melt steel,clutching at his side, he laughed.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! Please review :)

_Finished 9/8/2009_

_EDITED 10/02/2010_


	9. Admitting to Feelings Pt2

Chapter 9: Admitting to feelings Pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

Thank You to :: Sweet Fay, Ria Sakazaki, animeangel088 and ILOVEGAARA for your reviews and reading this fic.

Author's Note: This chapter have some scenes from Prince of Tennis episode 65-68; 114

Also , could not find any information on Keigo Atobes' parent, so I am going to take liberties with them from now on.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

When Keigo woke up, his thoughts instantly turned to one cocky golden eyed brat. And all through his morning routine, his thoughts continuously strayed to Ryoma. He had admitted last night that he was attracted to the brat. But why is Ore-Sama even attracted to him? When did the attraction even started? Just last night?

He thought back to when he first met the brat at a street court when he was with that dunk smash player..._ hm what was his name again. Oh well, doesn't matter. _He remembered being a bit impressed with the brat's play and even asked for his name, but soon forgot him. At the time,his thoughts were to bring his team to the Nationals and beating Teuzuka.

Even when he was asked as a favor by Tezuka to help train Ryoma before their match with Rikkai, he was unconvinced that brat had much potential. So, he had agreed to help out Seigaku to see what Tezuka finds in Ryoma. What the other players who's gone up against that brat sees. He had stepped onto the courts skeptical that he would find anything ,telling the brat he wanted to make sure he was up to Tezuka's level.

He had used his Hametsu no Rondo repeatedly to weakened the brat's wrist; to see if the brat will rise above and meet his expectations. He had felt disappointed when the game was 5-5 , and the brat still did not show the potential and game play that Tezuka and others had talked about; Had walked up to Ryoma and told him to not overexert himself, walked away, only to pause by the gates when that arrogant voiced called out " Are you running away?". Turning ,he met golden eyes challenging him. He had tried to warn the brat that playing further would harm his wrist, only to be challenged further, " Don't you mean your wrist?".

So they continued to play, but this time, he was the one being pushed to his limits, being pressured as he ran back and forth across the court returning the ball. Then he had stared, awestruck, when the brat had jumped up, bathed in a golden light to return his ball and tied the game 6-6 by using a new move, the Cyclone Smash.

He had walked up to Ryoma who had offered him a hand to shake, but when he lifted his own, he could feel the ache and weariness in it. Covering it up , he had said Ryoma's own phrase back at him " Mada Mada Dane" and told the brat that he will save the handshake for a later time and walked away.

* * *

Realizing that the water had now turned cold, Keigo stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white cotton towel around his waist and grabbing another to dry his hair, he made his way to his now made bed and to a set of clothes that was laid out for him. His butler certainly has good taste in clothes as he started to dress in a pair of dark blue denim , a V-neck white T-Shirt, then topped off with a dark blue blazer, all designer label,of course.

Done, he walked out of his room and down the stairs to to dining room, where his mother was already seated, but his father was not in sight. Greeting her with " Good Morning, Mother" and a quick peck on the cheek, he sat down and waited for their butler to bring him a plate of breakfast.

Unfortunately he started to think about the brat again. Really, Ryoma Echizen was on his thoughts way too much. He remembered looking down at Ryoma for a while from the seat on his bus, still trying to understand what everyone saw in the brat, before telling him to go and do his best.

He had called Tezuka later to give the Seigaku Buchou an update, but even then, his focus was on beating a healed Tezuka. _So why is the brat so interesting now, Grr._

" Keigo-kun, is something the matter?" Blinking at his mother, who was looking at him curiously, he just shook his head. " Everything is fine."

His butler arrived with his breakfast then, so he turned his attention to it, and thought back to Ryoma. _Damn him. In my thoughts like this. It was during our game at the semi-finals. That was when Ore-Sama stopped wanting to beat Tezuka so badly and focused on Ryoma more. The potential he has... it is limitless. But when had that turned into an attraction. _

Certainly, he had wanted to beat Tezuka and even Sanada, but he's never felt this way, like he wanted to crush his own lips theirs. _Eww, just thinking about that had made me lose my appetite_, he looked down at his plate of food and pushed it away.

He remembered that game he played against Ryoma during the semi-finals, albeit a bit bitterly. He had lost his hair. The little demon brat had wanted to shave his head, even when he was unconscious. _So why is Ore-Sama attracted to __**that**__? _Taki had offered his hair, but he had his pride, so he had taken the razor from Ryoma and shaved his head to a buzz cut.

Needless to say, his parents were quite shocked when he came home missing most of his precious hair. Yuushi had explained to his parents what had happened and the bet that was made. His mom had burst out laughing after hearing it. Even his father was amused, murmuring " Echizen, Ryoma, hmm?" to himself.

_Ore-sama is attracted to Ryoma. So how to go about making Ryoma __**mine.**_ . The elder Echizen didn't seem to be adverse to it, so that pose no problem. But what about Ryoma's own mother? What if Ryoma doesn't feel the same way? Hmm, a dilemma, then smirked, loving a challenge. _What Ore-Sama wants, Ore-Sama gets. Be ready to be awed by Ore-Sama's prowess, Ryo-kun, s_uddenly laughing out loud, but barely shocking his mother and the servants; they were used to this.

But curious still, Keigo's mother asked " And what is it that had my son in a mood? Or _Who ?_"

"It is nothing, Mother. Where is Oto-Sama?" he reassured her.

" He has an appointment to meet with an old friend. Now don't change the subject. I heard from Ettore that you had company during dinner last night at Trattoria.. Echizen, Ryoma. The young boy who shaved your hair. It seems you two were pretty _cozy together _last night. I heard you couldn't stop staring , either." his mother teased.

"He did not shave my head. I did that on my own." he frowned at his mother, not using the usual Ore-sama when speaking to his parents. " And Ettore talks too much. I was not staring at Ryoma at all."

" Oh, Ryoma, is it?". Now why did that sound so familiar? _Oh yeah, Ryoma's father asked the same thing._ " It is not so unusual to be on first name basis in America, Mother. You know this."

" Yes, but Echizen-san is Japanese, so that would be a little unusual."

" Ryoma requested that I did, Mother, as he was more comfortable with it." he explained, drinking his tea ,only to spurt it out in sudden shock when his mother asked, " So ,Keigo-kun, do you need any help with winning the affections of Echizen-san?

* * *

Happy to be away from his mother, Keigo stepped out of the limousine. _Who knew Mother was into that stuff, _shuddering as he remembered. He was at a loss at what to say after she offered to help win Ryoma.

"Ah..", he had started awkwardly, patting his mouth dry with a cloth napkin until his mother clasped her hands together squealing.

"Ooooh." his mom squealed, _squealed_ . " you boys are going to look so cute together. I just know it. A mother knows these things. But you have to be seme, Keigo-kun. You're an Atobe, after all."

Unable to say anything, he just stared at his mother in horror._ Dear God, Ore-Sama's mother is a yaoi fangirl!!_

Walking along, with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he looked for Ryoma. The brat's father did tell him last night that Ryoma usually frequents this place. _Hm, Ore-Sama will have to get the brat's cell phone number._ Then paused a moment a bluff that overlooks the track, spotting a familiar white cap jogging next to a blonde. Walking down to the track, he paused, then glared at the blonde who had dare called him a _Pompous Diva. _

* * *

AUTHOR;S NOTES; Yes, I know that I am making Ryoma's and now Keigo's mom easy going with this all this when at least Keigo;s mom should be shocked...........But hey, she's a yaoi fangirl. And Ryoma's dad, from what I've seen in the anime..Well, he seems like a pretty easy going guy to me, not too much of a dad that pries into his son's business and supportive.

Thank you for reading !! Please review

UPdated 9/11/2009


	10. The Past Pt 1

Chapter 10: The Past Pt 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does.

I want to thank – Animeangel008 , Mirsama , and ILOVEGAARA for your reviews and continuing to read. And all the others who have stopped by this story. Thank you.

Authors Notes; Ryoga Echizen will be Najirohs biological son, and Ryoma's half brother.

I could not find any information on Keigo Atobes' parents and family, so I am going to take liberties with them from now on.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the place he was to meet his friend, he could only whistle. _Never changes, does he?._Whistling a tune, Nanjiroh walked into the ritzy cafe, and after providing his name, he was led to a private dining room. Jeez, _private dining room, it's just a cafe_. " Yo! Kazu, long time no see."

Said man turned his head at the call, rolling his eyes, he stood up and held out a hand. " Nanjiroh, same as always I see."

Shaking the offered hand, "Funny, I was just thinking the same about you.", Eying the man, thirty-nine going on forty-years, six feet and one inch, tall, with hair that same color as his son, but dark brown eyes rather than dark blue; casually dressed in a pale purple , long sleeved polo shirt over a pair of dark colored casual pants. Kazuki Atobe the President of Atobe corporation, and Father to Keigo Atobe.

Once he was seated, a waitress in in her mid-twenties, wearing a red shirt tucked into a pair of black pants,came over to take their orders.

" Well, hello there, pretty lady. What would you recommend from here?" Nanjiroh teased out, flirting with the waitress.

Blushing she pointed to their special of the day and a few other items on the menu.

Both men ordering the special , they sat back as the waiter walked away. " Really, Nanjiroh, you are a married man with children." his friend admonished.

"It's just harmless flirting, Kazu. " Waving away his friend's words.

" How does your wife puts up with you and your ways. She must be a saint."

"Not sure how she does it either, but Rinko is far from a saint. She's as fiery and hot as when we first met, and the things she can do with her hands and mout..." " I don't want to hear it!" Kazuki loudly interrupted.

" Tch" Disgruntled that he was interrupted from his thoughts.

" I heard Seigaku won this year's middle school tennis tournament, taking the championship from Rikkai Dai....." pausing to take a sip of his drink "And it was your son winning the last match against their captain that did so. Quite impressive." Quirking a brow at Nanjiroh.

" Ha, of course, considering that _**I**_ am his father is, it is no wonder." Boasted Nanjiroh.

" Here are your orders of our special today, sirs." the waitress said as she placed their order in front of them.

" Mmmm, looks good, pretty lady."

"Would there be anything else I can get for you?," Blushing again, before turning away, when she received a negative to her question.

After a few minutes of silence while they ate; "Saw your son yesterday." Najiroh said offhandedly.

"Keigo?"

"Unless you have another one tucked away somewhere?" Nanjiroh couldn't help but smirked over.

"I believe you are confusing me with you. I was not the one who sprung another son at his wife of few years."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who gave him to me, Kazu." Glaring at Kazuki. Rinko treated Ryoga as she would Ryoma, but he was still barred from his wife's room for a month after he introduced Ryoga to the family.

"The woman said he was your son, even the DNA testing shows you are his father. You have to admit, he looks a lot like you, more so than your younger child. "

"Well, back to what I was saying." wanting to change the topic. "your_ son_ took _my son_ to dinner last night, and they did not return until a after nine. He even tucked Ryoma into bed.", giggling crazily.

"Wait, Keigo, _my son?. _Are you sure, Nanjiroh?" Kazuki frowned over at him. It's a little hard to believe his son would carry anyone home and even tuck him into bed.

"About 5 feet 10, dark blue eyes, mole under the right eyes.. need I go on, Kazu? I even have _pictures._" he said in glee.

"Pictures? You really have stooped quite low, haven't you. Being a voyeur, even with your own son." , tone condescending, trying to hold back his own interest.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get your nose out of the air, Kazu. You know you want to see." taking his camera from his shirt pocket and waving it in front Kazuki's face.

" Certainly not, Nanjiroh. I would not stoop to ….Give me that" He snatched the camera from Nanjiroh's hand., turning it on. Only Nanjiroh can bring out this side of him, damn the man.

"It's the last few pictures on there." Nanjiroh laughed.

* * *

Turning on the camera, Kazuki had to see for himself if the pervert in front of was telling the truth, though he did not really doubt it. But the image of his arrogant diva of a son actually tucking someone in, much less _Nanjiroh's son _was, well a bit unbelievable.

Pursing his lips, he looked down at the camera and indeed,there was his son, a hand around the curve of a cheek of a boy's sleeping face , _So, that is Nanjiroh's son. Looks a bit like Nanjiroh around the eyes, but otherwise, he looks more like Rinko..._He studied the picture, looking at his son and clicking to the next one. _Well, Nanjiroh really was telling the is Keigo. He looks at peace and calm. Not his usual smirk or arrogant smile in sight. _

" Forward me a copy." He told Nanjiroh,turning off the camera and handing it back.

"Of course, of course, Kazu." Tucking the camera into his pocket, and taking another bite of his sandwich.

" Hmm, seems Keigo is interested in your son.. Ryoma, right?", at Nanjiroh's nod, " How do you feel about this, Nanjiroh? Kazuki continued on without giving Nanjiroh a chance to respond. "I'm not even sure how _I_ feel about my son's interests in … well..other boys. I just don't know." he finished out quietly.

Silence reign at the table while they were lost in their own thoughts.

Nanjiroh sighed. He knew that the boy Ryoma was with when they came out of the lounge yesterday was Kazu's son. While the boy shares a few resemblances to Kazuki, such as that unique hair color and shape of the eyes, Keigo looks more like his grandfather._ Hmph, wonder if that man is still kicking. _While father and son may not look much alike, they both exudes that aura that demands attention, but at the same time commands.

Looking at Kazuki, he noted the few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, the slight gray that the temple that, rather than detract from his looks, it added a more distinguished air to the man. Still as handsome, if not more so, as when he first met the man, well, he was a boy then. They have known each other for twenty-six years now. _Where has the time gone_?

They met during their first year of middle school. He, of course went to Seishun Gakuen and Kazuki attended Hyoutei Academy. Probably meeting the same way that his own son and Kazuki's son met – Facing each other as opponents across the net. They went from rivals , to friends , then to _lovers, _then broke up in the span of six years. Because of... well.. _I guess life just got in the way for Kazu and I_, Right after the break up , he left Japan to pursue his dream of tennis.

Six years later, leaning against the wall next to his hotel room in London, was Kazuki. _Yeah, that was definitely an interesting meeting. That's when I met his pregnant wife with my pants down..... literally._

* * *

Updated 9/11/2009

Thank you for stopping by and reading. P


	11. The Past Pt 2

Chapter 11: The Past Pt 2

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Authors Notes; Ryoga echizen will be Najirohs biological son, and Ryoma's half brother.

I could not find any information on Keigo Atobes' parent, so I am going to take liberties with them from now on.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Kazuki was in turmoil. Not because his son was interested in guys. When he was younger, he himself was interested in boys, well, he has only ever been interested in one man to be exact, and that is the man across from him. But Keigo is his only son and heir, so for him to be attracted to another guy could mean no grandchildren, which means there would be no one to carry on the Atobe name and.............. he just don't want to see his son hurt.

_Hm, guess this means that the Atobe genes run strongly in Keigo after all. Atobe and Echizen all over again._ Silently finishing his sandwich, he thought back to when he first met Nanjiroh so many years ago. Both first year rookie in their respective tennis club. Nanjiroh aiming to go higher, to pursue his dreams of being the best in tennis. And himself, he had expectations to meet. His father was a loving man, but he was also strict, making sure he knew that his place was at the head of Atobe Corp and not with tennis or other _frivolous _activities as he put it.

He wasn't sure when rivalry turned to friendship, then to something more. But he remembered being so pissed at Nanjiroh for flirting with everything that walked in a skirt, when they were _supposed_ to be playing tennis, that he had just left, leaving Nanjiroh to find his own transportation home.

For the next few days, neither spoke to each other nor made plans to get together. Until Nanjiroh showed up at his house one late night demanding to know why he did that. He was so mad that Nanjiroh even had to ask, that the next thing he knew, he punched the him across the jaw.

They ended up exchanging a few blows, then somehow he had ended up on top of the smaller man, holding Nanjiroh's wrist above his head, both breathing heavily. And well that was the night he lost _his_ virginity. But come to find out, Nanjiroh had already lost his to some girl a few months back. That was how they ended up being lovers from their third year of middle school through their third year in high school , then...well.. life got in the way.

He knew what was expected from him for as long as he could remember. To marry well,beget heirs for the Atobe name, and carry on as head of the Atobe Corporations. His father is the third son of an English nobleman who was in debt. His Japanese mother, on a visit to London became infatuated with his father at some party, and being the only daughter and quite spoiled, she wanted him to be hers.

So later an agreement was reached between his mother's parents and his father. His father will marry his mother and forgo is own surname to take up the Atobe name, and their family's debt would be paid; and so an arranged marriage was created between the two.

His own grandparents were happy with the union as they gained a son to carry on the Atobe name, plus they found that his father actually had a head for the business, bringing Atobe Corporations many successful ventures.

When his father found out about him and Nanjiroh, an ultimatum was given to him. Break up with Nanjiroh or be disinherited. Even though he was seventeen, he had his own small business ventures and his own funds, but Atobe Corp was and still is in his blood. The one his grandfather started and nurtured, and his own father grew and branch out. That he himself continues to branch out even further, and occasionally with the help of Keigo.

While he had loved Nanjiroh, he loved the company more, or so he thought at the time. He had rationalized to Nanjiroh that it would be best this way, just being friends. He explained that Nanjiroh could now go and make his dream come true and he himself would stop playing around and start taking over as head of Atobe Corp, shutting out the pained look that his lover gave him.

He didn't want his son to go through that. While he is head of Atobe Corp now, his father is still on the board, and still as sharp as ever. He did not want the same thing to happen to his son. To choose between the company or his heart.

* * *

Breaking out of their thoughts when the waitress came back to clear their plates away, the looked at each other.

Sighing once again, Nanjiroh answered Kazu. "That's why I called you last night to meet with me today. I already told Ryoma that it is his decision to make, should he be interested in Keigo. And from the looks of things last night, yours' interested in mine as well, but I wanted your thoughts on this, Kazu."

"Why? It seems you have made it pretty clear where you stand. " He snarled out.

"And No, I'm not alr.."

"I'm alright with it."

At the sound of a new voice cutting in, both Nanjiroh and Kazuki turned to see "Eleanor!!"

* * *

Eleanor Atobe watched the shocked look on her son's face which turned to horror a moment later when she told him he has to be seme in his relationship. _My my, it is so much fun to tease him. _

She watched as he stood up and "Excuse me, Mother. I have to go..."

"Of course, dear, certainly don't want you to be late to see your boyfriend." Waving him away, and giggled as he walked away very fast, since an Atobe does not run.

Once Keigo was out of sight, she called the butler over to have a car ready for her. She was going to meet her husband and his friend. Soon after she was in one of the cars as the chauffeur drove her to the cafe Kazuki likes to visit.

She knows of their past and have known since before Keigo was born. Oh she knew her husband loves her , but he was not _in love_ with her and probably never will be. His heart probably and forever will belong to Nanjiroh. Theirs' was an arranged marriage as his parent's were, and a business merger to combine her parent's company under the Atobe name.

She had disliked him at first sight. He was arrogant, haughty, conceited, obstinate and_ tall. _He had walked in to her parent's home as if he owned the place and her as well. Then had towered over her and looked down his nose as if she should bow down at his feet. _Ha. _They had a strange courtship and soon her dislike had turned to love. She knew he kept a part of himself , _his heart_, from her and she had thought it was another _woman_.

Leaning her head back, she thought,_ Not another woman, but a man._ She found out after they had been married for almost four years. She was about four months along with Keigo and Kazuki was acting funny. He always seemed to be preoccupied with something and he stayed up late at work. Thinking he was having an affair, she followed him when he left his office one night. When he pulled up in front of a hotel, she believed her suspicion was confirmed and that he was cheating on her with another woman.

_How wrong I was. _She smiled bitterly at the followed him into the hotel as inconspicuously as she could for a pregnant women. Luckily for her , he was so preoccupied in his own thoughts, he never noticed. She heard him asked for the room number for someone named Echizen.. She hung around the lobby a long while, nervous. Should she confront him, should she leave now..

Over and hour later and Kazuki still had not come down, so deciding to confront him, she walked to the hotel clerk and managed to convince him that she is the friend of the person in said room and she wanted to surprise them. A few moment of explaining and several hundred dollars shorter, he gave her the key to the room. _No wonder the man was sneering at me, he thought I was one of Nanjiroh's nightly __**lady friend.**_

Walking to the front of the door, she heard moaning and noises coming from inside. Hurt and crying now, she almost lost her courage and went back to pretend this never happened. But her hand placed the key in the slot and before she knew it, she had opened to door to see....

Her _husband_ kissing another _man_ as he pumped his hips in and out , ecstasy as she have never seen, when they had sex, on his face when he, _they_ both came with a loud scream of Nanjiroh and Kazu.

Needless to say, she was shocked. She had expected another woman to be in her husband's arm, not another man. And the man had called him _Kazu _. He had never let anyone, not even her, to call him Kazu, saying he doesn't like being addressed like that.

They had not noticed her presence, still entwined with each other, so she had quietly left. Well tried to anyways. Instead she backed up into the door, and it shut with a loud ***BANG*** , alerting the two to her presence.

Feeling the car slow to a stop in front of the cafe, she smiled at her memories. That was the start of her love of yaoi. Because she could not get the picture of how hot they both looked together.

* * *

Making her way to the private room in the cafe that her husband usually uses, she heard part of their conversation and decided to interrupt. "I'm alright with it." Smiling, when they looked at her and simultaneously exclaimed. " Eleanor!"

Kazuki immediately stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek, like her son did this morning. A waitress came over to ask for her order as she seated herself. " Just iced tea, with lemon, please." she ordered.

Once the waitress came back with Eleanor's iced tea and left, Kazuki asked " What are you doing here ,Eleanor? I thought you had plans to go meet and spend the day with some of your friends."

" I canceled them this morning, dear."

" Then what do mean that you 'are alright with it' ?" He wanted to know. , but not liking the lights that came to her eyes, he wished he hadn't ask.

Smiling widely, Eleanor explained. " Why I mean Keigo and Ryoma being together, of course. They are going to look so _cute together_." she gushed out.

"Ha, ha ha ha." Nanjiroh laughed. "Well there you have it , Kazu. Two against one." Nanjiroh winked at Eleanor.

"I don't see how they can look _cute_ together as you say, Eleanor. And this is our son we are talking about. How can you be alright with it? How do you even know?" Exasperated, Kazuki asked his wife.

Propping her right elbow on the table, she placed her chin on her raised fist while strumming the fingers on her left hand on the table. "Sigh. How to explain this?... Hm, well I know they are going to be cute together, because the t_wo of you _were absolutely _hot_ together." she smiled into her hand, laughter shining in her eyes. " And you still are." she finished, smirking at the two.

Both Nanjiroh and Kazuki looked at each other, blushed, looked away and groaned, " Eleanor."

" Anyways, Ettore phoned me last night and told me that Keigo brought one Ryoma Echizen to Trattoria last night. He said that our son could not stop staring at Ryoma." she explain, giggling madly.

He listened on as his wife continues to speak, glancing at Nanjiroh who was also giggling and rubbing his hand madly. _If I didn't know better and if Keigo didn't look so much like father, I'd say he was _their_ son. __Keigo definitely inherited that spontaneous mad laughter from somewhere, and not from me. _He thought, glad this was a private room.

" So Ettore said that Keigo had never brought anyone to Trattoria before. This was the first time. And Keigo, he almost drooled when watched Ryoma eating chocolate cheesecake." She finished, sighing dreamily.

"Eleanor, this is all well and good. And I know about your … interests in.. these kind of things, but this is _our son. _Don't you wish for grandchildren?"

"Of course I do, Kazuki. But because he is our son, I want him to be happy. If he is happy with Ryoma, then there you go. And DONT' you dare give him that same ultimatum your father gave you!" Glaring at him.

Glaring right back " _I am not_.."

Nanjiroh decided to butt in.. " Enough. Enough. Don't glare, Eleanor. You are just too beautiful when you glare that like. Makes this man want to ..." Waggling his eyebrows.

" Oh, Nanjiroh, you forward man. In front of my husband too." she teased right back.

"You two are sickening." Kazuki groused, watching the banter between his wife and his ex lover.

"Let's go see them." She suddenly said.

" I think that's a great idea, Eleanor." Nanjiroh agreed.

" See who?"

" Why our sons together!" Both of them said. _Really, Maybe Keigo is their son after all. _Kazuki sighed as he placed a tip on the table and they left the cafe.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

AN: My Story's Timeline -

Kazuki and Najiroh met when they were 12 and were rivals

From 12-14 -they were the best of friends, even if they were in different schools, they would meet often to play tennis

From 14-18 – they were lovers, until Kazuki dad found out. They broke up and Nanjiroh went to America

At age 20 – Kazuki got married

At 24, they met in England

Nanjiroh met some woman while he was in England a few weeks before this meeting with Kazuki, which resulted in Ryoga

-Keigo was born 3 years later when Kazuki is 24 – about 5 months after he met

Nanjiroh met Rinko when he is 25, about a year after meeting Kazuki in England, married a year later and then at 26-27 had Ryoma


	12. Bet

Chapter 12: Bet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

Thank you for continuing to read and for your reviews.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 1: Thank you all for reviewing. As to Kazuki and Nanjiroh, well they kinda wrote themselves as lovers. Sounds kinda weird, huh? I only intended for them to be acquaintances from middle school discussing their sons, but it didn't work out that way. I even deleted the whole lover part several times and re -did those last 2 chapters, but.. well , as you can see. It didn't work out. They really wanted to be lovers, and I'm glad it had a good turnout . As for Ryoma's mom, Rinko,.. I'm not sure how to place her in the story just yet. Where she stands on this whole attraction between Keigo and Ryoma..I guess I'll just see how she writes out.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

Note: Please be aware, Another tennis Scene below. I'm not very good with describing tennis moves, so please bear with me.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Previously on Chapter 9

_Walking along, with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he looked for Ryoma. The brat's father did tell him last night that Ryoma usually frequents this place. Hm, Ore-Sama will have to get the brat's cell phone number. Then paused a moment a bluff that overlooks the track, spotting a familiar white cap jogging next to a blonde. Walking down to the track, he paused, then glared at the blonde who had called him a Pompous Diva. _

* * *

Keigo glared at the blonde, _How dare he call Ore-Sama that, _but then turned his glare to Ryoma when he laughed.

At seeing the glare turned to him, Ryoma did really attempt to stop laughing… okay, so he did not put much effort into it at all, since he's still laughing.

Stalking closer to them,"Ore – sama demands that you tell him what is so funny.. _Ryo-kun." _Keigo demanded.

" _Ore-sama_? Yo, Ryoma, I'm pretty fluent in Japanese, but what's an Ore-Sama. I thought his name was Kako or something like that?" He asked, watching Keigo getting closer.

"Hm.. It's like the equivalent of the 'Royal We', I think."

Reaching them, Keigo demanded again, " Well? Ore-sama is waiting."

"Mada Mada, Monkey King." Ryoma snickered, laughter abated, but eyes still shining in amusement.

Keigo could feel his glare softening, _Really, Ryoma was just so adorable when he looks like that, _and his own lips quirked in a small smile, then his eyes widened as a thought entered. _Ore-Sama is brilliant, __Ryoma will be mine,_as a chibi Keigo in a pinstriped suit laughed maniacally inside his head.

"You will play Ore-Sama, and the winner gets to choose what the loser will do for the next seven days."

Staring at Keigo, he thought about it a second, suddenly smirking. " Anything at all?" he clarified.

"Yes."

Kevin stared back and for the between the two. _Ryo-kun, Ore-Sama, Monkey King...well, that fits him, but what is going on? What's this... tension between them? _" Hey you! Kako!

Ryoma and Keigo both blinked at Kevin, so intent on each other, they had forgotten he was there.

_Kako!!_ One glared at the blonde in outrage and the other in amusement.

Seeing as he had both their attention now, Kevin continued. "Ryoma is playing me today." he said to Keigo. " You can wait your turn."

Keigo, his glare back, looked down at the blonde. " Ore-Sama does _not wait his turn._ And _you _will address Ore-Sama as Atobe-Sama."

Opening his mouth to retort, Kevin paused as Ryoma cut in. " Kevin... I want to play him. I've got a score to settle." Eying Ryoma, Kevin again noted the tension in his friend. _Just what is going on?_

" Sigh.. Fine. We can play another time, but you better not let this pompous diva win."

* * *

" 4 games all !" Kevin called out from the referee seat. He remembered Keigo from the Goodwills game and understood why Ryoma would want to play him. _But what I'm curious about is the undercurrent of _**something**_ that is going on between them._ _They even forgot I was standing right there while they talked. Sheesh. _

Gasping.. _What was that?! So fast and it is still spinning. _His thoughts unknowingly echoing Ryoma's when he first saw that serve.

"Ne, Smith-san. Ore-sama understand you are in awe, but call the score, ahn? " Keigo haughtily called out to Kevin.

Focusing his concentration back on the game, Kevin called out, " 15-Love."

" Be prepared to lose to Ore-Sama_ again_, Ryoma."

Not saying anything, Ryoma got in position at the far left of his court, knees bent, eyes challenging him across the net. _Brat _and he smashed another Fure Mawari serve towards Ryoma's court.

"T...th...thirty-Love!" Kevin stuttered out the score. _So fast. _The only evidence that the ball had been served and was in Ryoma's court was the sound of the racket when Keigo smacked the ball and ball itself still spinning counter clockwise on Ryoma's court. _No bounce. No bounce at all, but it is still spinning._

_Ah, Ryoma. You will be __**mine **__soon. _Another Fure Mawari serve and.."40 -Love!", another call from Kevin as another ball went past Ryoma

" 5 game to 4. Atobe Leads. Echizen to serve."

* * *

Watching Keigo using that serve had really fired him up as he bounced the ball with his left hand . _He's just so... amazing. So gorgeous. But I'm going to break that serve and win this time, Kei._ _Then you will have to do what I say. Hmm. What to have you do? _Ryoma threw the ball high up into the air, watching it come down, he smacked it to Keigo's court using his Twist Serve.

Seeing that coming, Keigo angled his head back and brought his right hand up and returned the ball to the far right of Ryoma's court. Using the split step to reach the ball, he returned it with a high lob.

"Hmph , too easy." Keigo jumped up, back bent a bit as he brought his racket for a smash.

And so they continued to play, neither caring that their game was starting to draw in a rather large crowd of spectators that are watching in awe at the two young teen playing such a high level of tennis only seen among pros; and among the crowd, stood three familiar figures.

"Six games to five. Atobe leads. Atobe to serve" _My God, These two are really going at it,_watching sweat rolling off of them and splatting down on the green glancing at his watch he was startled to find it has already been a little over an hour since they have played. _If the diva wins another game, then Ryoma will lose. Don't you dare lose, Ryoma! _He silently pleaded. Then watched in apprehension as Keigo got into position to use _that _serve again.

His legs were spread with the knees only slightly bent, in his left hand he bounced the ball, before gripping it and curving his hand toward his wrist. The with a quick flick of that wrist the ball sailed into the air with a really fast spin and with his right arm, he brought his racket up and hit the ball at the lowest part it, and *swoosh*, the ball landed at Ryoma's court.

"15-Love."

_Damnit. Another two points and the Monkey King wins. Then I will have to do what he wants. I have to return that ball. _Ryoma watched the ball intently as it sailed towards him, then he smirked, shot his left hand out and hit the ball. However the incredible spin and force that the ball has on it overpowered his hit and the racket flew out of his hand and tennis ball size hole now in it. _Hm. That was my favorite racket too._

"30 -Love." He heard Kevin called out as he walked to the bench to get another racket out of his tennis bag.

" Ready to concede victory to Ore-Sama yet, Ryoma?" that arrogant voice called out to him as he walked back.

" Hmm. You've still got lots more to work on.....Kei." Ryoma arrogantly said point his racket at Keigo.

_Kei?! Ryoma called him Kei? I thought that they were supposed to address each other with their surname . And now this guy had called Ryoma ' Ryo-kun' and Ryoma had called him Kei. When did they get so familiar? _Grabbing his hair in frustration, he really wanted to go down there and ask Ryoma what the hell is going on between the two.

* * *

Gripping his racket, Keigo rotated his shoulder, feeling the burn in them. He's used the Fure Mawari quite a few times during the game already and the serve put more strain on him than his Tannhauser serve. _Just one more point. I will have to use it one more time. Be cocky and arrogant all you want, Ryoma. Soon, you will be eating those words and Ore-Sama will be tasting those lips. _

Ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, he took his position to use the Fure Mawari again. As soon as he hit the ball, he knew there was not enough spin or speed to it._ Damn. _Watching Ryoma returned his serve and they continued to play.

Back and forth the the ball was returned. The only sounds heard were their panting breath, the sound of feet pounding the pavement, the thwack of the ball,and Kevin calling out their score. Each playing to win, using most of their moves to gain a point from the other.

"Hametsu no Rondo"

"Super Rising"

" Higuma Otoshi"

" Samurai Drive" Ryoma called out, smashing the ball onto the wires that holds the net to the pole, cutting the ball into halves, then flying towards Keigo, who rushed to return it, but failed.

Silence reign as both players fell to their knees, completely beyond exhausted, until Kevin jubilantly called out "115-113. Seven games to six. Echizen Ryoma wins the match." And the cheer from the crowd was deafening.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Updated 9/14/2009


	13. What Ryoma want is

Chapter 13: What Ryoma Wants.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

Thank you to ILOVEGAARA , Ria Sakazaki , Mirsama , animeangel088 , Lissa Black for your reviews. Thank you everyone for stopping by and reading.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

After a few deep breaths, both players shakily got up to their feet and made their way to the bench, where Kevin handed them both a cold wet towel to cool down, both placing the towel on their forward and covering their eyes.

" Whoo-hoo! Knew you could do it." He cheered on happily. That was the most intense game he had ever seen anyone played. "What are you going to have Atobe do, huh? Shave that hair of his?"

"Already done that." came the tired reply from Ryoma.

"Huh? When?" Kevin asked confused, looking at them.

"Bet.. Semi-finals earlier ...year. Kei's head..when he ..lost." he gasped out

" Brat. You did not ..Ore-Sama shaved .. his own head."

"Okay then, no head shaving, so what are you going to have him do Ryoma?" Kevin asked again.

Removing the towel from the top half of his face, Ryoma looked at Kevin , then over at Keigo, still tired and sweaty from their game. _What can I do? He did say that the winner can ask the loser to do anything for the next seven days. _He watched Keigo remove the towel from his own face, and then blue eyes locked onto his own. Heart racing and stomach doing weird flip –flops, before he realized it, he blurted out, " A date."

Two sets of eyes blinked at him.

Laughing awkwardly, Kevin rubbed his ears. " Hehe, Ryoma. For a moment there I thought you said ' A Date'."

* * *

Ryoma wanted to pass it off as a joke, but... he couldn't. He wanted to get to know Keigo more... a lot more. A date would be a good way to start off and to help him examine his feelings for the older teen. He wanted to know what these feelings he is experiencing are, so he asked again, not taking his gaze off a now stunned Keigo "You said anything goes, right? Go on a date with me, Kei. Or are you backing out ?" He challenged.

He watched those blue eyes widened, then narrowed, lips curved up into a smile that looked _triumphant? Why would he look that way. Shouldn't he be horrified? _

Ryoma's breath hitched when Keigo answered in a husky tone promising him, "For the next seven days, Ore-Sama is _all yours'_."Dazed at the sound, he could only watch as his own hand was brought palm up and purple-gray head lowered ._Did he just kiss my wrist! Soft. He has.. soft lips. _He pulled his hand out of Keigo's grasp, glaring at the other teen to cover up his shiver. He could feel the brush of lips and warm breath on his wrist as tingles went from wrist all the way to his toes at the contact. _Well, damn. I like him._

He was a bit stunned at first when Ryoma had said "A date.", sure that he was taking his own wish of asking Ryoma out and fantasizing this moment all in his head. He stared at those golden eyes and watched as those lips moved again, saying again quite clearly "Go on a date with me , Kei."

Keigo wanted to shout out in joy, he wanted to laugh...but he didn't. He let his little chibi self do that for him. So Chibi Keigo jumped up then landed with a victory sign. " Ore-sama is awesome!"

While his little chibi self was gloating, he took Ryoma's hand then kissed the wrist."For the next seven days, Ore-Sama is _all yours'_." Keigo purred out seductively, lifting Ryoma's left hand and touching his lips softly to Ryoma's slender wrist.

* * *

Kevin was completely frozen shocked. He could not believe that Ryoma, _Ryoma, my best friend. My normally apathetic best friend had just asked a boy out on a date_. _And not just __**a **__boy, but that conceited, arrogant diva. Was that the weird vibe I've been feeling between the two? Attraction to each other ?! _His head trying to wrap around the fact that... _My best friend's gay! _

Their momentary silence was broken by a sound of loud squeal"K---yeeahh ! I knew they'd be cute together! Didn't I say so, Kazuki?" Eleanor exclaimed happily, snapping away pictures with Nanjiroh's digital camera .Snap, Click.. Snap, Click. Snap, Click.. Snap, Click.

All three teen snapped their heads toward the two men and one woman holding a camera walking their way and paled.

"He, he he..hahaha. Oi Seishounen, never knew you had it in you." Nanjiroh called out as the three walked towards the three teens.

"Oto-Sama! Mother!" Keigo immediately stood up bowing respectfully at this parents, then at Nanjiroh. " Echizen-san."

" Uh-Uh-uh. We talked about this last night, Keigo-kun. It's Jiroh-Oji." Najiroh tsked out, reminding Keigo.

"Hai, Of course." Then added " Jiroh-Oji." seeing the man staring at him expectantly, and Nanjiroh beamed.

"Keigo." Kazuki acknowledged his son with a nod, then turned to look at Ryoma. "That was a very impressive play, but what makes you think you can ask my son out on a date, Echizen."

"We made a bet. He lost. I won. We are going on a date tomorrow." Ryoma said in a rather bored tone as if he really didn't care what the other man thinks.

" Is this true, Keigo?" Kazuki looked back at his son.

"Hai, Oto-Sama. I instigated the bet. The loser will do as the winner says for the next seven days." Keigo replied, looking his father in the eyes, chin stubbornly tilted out, telling his father that he wanted this.

"Kazuki! Don't be rude." She chastised her husband, then faced Ryoma." Oh my, a date. How exciting!" Eleanor then gushed out and sat next to him on the bench. "Ooh, I'm so excited for you two. Come here Keigo," patting the space next to hers. " Sit next to me"

Warily approaching, Keigo sat next to his mother. Once he did, she entwined one of her arm with around Keigo's arm then the other around Ryoma's arm, pulling them close to her. " Good.", then called out.. "Nanjiroh, we're ready! Now boys, say ' Cheese'." They looked at the camera, Eleanor with a bright smile, Keigo smirked and Ryoma just stared uncaring at the camera, while Nanjiroh snapped away a few pictures.

Sighing at the scene, Kazuki rubbed the bridge of his nose, then his fore-head, wishing he had some aspirin.

The three of them had left the cafe about an hour ago and they made their way here in Nanjiroh's car, looking for their sons. They noticed a large crowd around this court and saw that it was their sons playing against each other. _So this is the boy that Keigo lost a bet to in the semi-finals. No wonder Keigo lost then, and he lost now..Such amazing talent and potential._ _Brings back memories of Nanjiroh and I. _

He had seen his son looking quite crushed when he lost. It may not be noticeable to those who did not know his son, but he saw and now he knew why. _So winner gets to have the loser do what they want. Keigo probably wanted Ryoma as his for the next seven days. But it seems that Nanjiroh's son also felt the same way, since he asked Keigo out on a date. He looked happier than I've ever seen him .. when I get to see him that is. _

He knew that both he and Eleanor does not spend enough time with their son. When Keigo was a child, he was usually left in the care of their butler, Ettore, since he was busy running Atobe Corp, and Eleanor was usually with him at social gatherings to garner business with other clients, etc. It was only in the last few years, that he and Eleanor were able to stay at home more often and spend time with Keigo. _Very well, I suppose I can let this be…………... for now. _

Sighing again, he walked over to Ryoma and Keigo, who was still on the bench with his wife between them. Looking first at Ryoma, then at Keigo he told them, " Fine. You both have my approval to go on this... trial date for the next week. At the end of the week, you will both examine your thoughts and feelings, and should the _both _of you decide to see each other after that... then I have no objections. But Ryoma-san.." giving a Ryoma a hard look, " should you hurt my son .. ."

" Oi, Oi, Kazu. Shouldn't I be the one giving this lecture to _your son_." Nanjiroh butted in from behind the trio on the bench, his tone was light, but his eyes bored into Kazuki with a cold look. Kazuki understood the meaning in that look.

_You shouldn't be talking about my son hurting yours', Kazu, especially considering our history._

* * *

"Wait , wait. So everyone is alright with Ryoma and Atobe dating?!" Kevin finally shook out of his frozen state from the shock of Ryoma asking another guy out. Then his shock that his ' Uncle Jiroh' and apparently, Atobe's mom, now Atobe's dad were all okay with this. "Uncle Jiroh. Aren't you even concerned. Ryoma just asked out that..that..grr" pointing to Keigo.

" Does it bother you, Kevin?" Ryoma quietly asked , not looking up , eyes hidden beneath his dark bangs. Seeing Ryoma quiet, Keigo glared at Kevin, and Eleanor put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Kevin looked at Ryoma. Does it bother him? No. He was stunned, yes. What really bothers him is...why that guy? _Does Ryoma really like Atobe. I don't see what's so attractive about the guy. He is self centered , snobbish ,arrogant, cocky... that almost sound like I'm describing Ryoma. Well, the arrogant and cocky part. Maybe that's why? _

"No, I'm not bothered by it, Ryoma." Walking over, he sat on the other side of Ryoma. " You're still my best friend. This isn't going to change that." Then whispering he just had to ask, " But why this guy?"

Ryoma glanced at Kevin, lips curving into a small smile, " Dunno."

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading.. Please review.

Updated 9/18/2009


	14. The Date

* * *

Chapter 14: Date

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does.

Thank you to : Animeangel088 , Mirsama, Ria Sakazaki, Wind Spirit 16 , patrengkee, Secret25 , ILOVEGAARA, and what the gaaah, for reading and reviewing.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

Takes place the next day:

* * *

Glaring at the screen in front of him, Keigo swears that the game is rigged. How else would he have lost so many times in a row to the brat. " One more time." Putting more tokens into the slot. He had been incredulous when Ryoma said he wanted to go to come here.

" The Fun Park Arcade. You want to go to an arcade for our date?" Keigo asked Ryoma flatly.

Seeing Ryoma nod, he sighed. _What kind of date is this? _But he did say he will do what the brat wants for the next seven days, and he always stand by his word.

He vaguely have an idea of what and arcade is. A few of his fellow regulars goes on about it after they had played in one. But _he , himself, _have never been in one. His form of entertainment was going to the theatre, listening to classical music, and tennis.

Picking up the gun again, he pointed at the split screen in front of him, and when the zombies jumped out, he took aim and shot at it, watching the head explode and blood splat out. _Ugh. Wonder why anyone would find this so entertaining. _But he had lost to the brat in each of the games they've played and he's not going to lose again. _Suppose it's the thrill of winning, _taking aim at another zombie's head. Several minutes of aiming and shooting and........... he lost again.

" Mada Mada Dane, Kei." Ryoma looked at him from beneath his cap. " Hmp. Ore-Sama will definitely win the next one."

"Let's go try out Laser Tag." Ryoma said as he placed the gun back in the slot.

* * *

Walking toward the entrance of Laser Tag, Ryoma looked up at Keigo next to him wondering if he was having fun. So far, they've played air hockey, played a few arcade games, raced around the go-kart track, did bumper boats, and took a turn on the mini-golf course. He wanted to do something besides tennis with their time together and coming to the Fun Park Arcade was the first thing he thought of.

He had passed by this arcade a few times and had wanted to come, but never did. Usually when he goes to the arcade, he was with Momo-Senpai or Kikumaru-senpai , and sometimes both.

He did enjoy the look of on Kei's face though, when he said he wanted to go to the arcade. His mouth had opened , closed, open, closed. Sort of like a fish out of water. And he looked like one too, when he first walked in looking at his surrounding with horror etched on his face.

" Welcome. What will your code name be?" The man at the front of the entrance asked.

" Monkey King for him and Prince for me." Ryoma answered the man.

"Please step into the room on my left. The next game will start in a few minutes."

Walking into the dimly lit room, Keigo wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, It stinks of sweat and dirty socks in there."

"It's probably these suits that are hanging up." Ryoma said pointing to the rack of black vests.

Looking at it in absolute disgust for a moment, he turned to look at Ryoma.. " Ore-Sama certainly will _**not **_wear that... that thing. Who knows what kind of disease it is laden with."

"Jeez, Monkey King. Just relax. I'm sure it's fine and you won't get any type of disease." Walking to a table in corner, he grabbed a can of disinfectant spray. " See, they have these." and then walked back spraying the vests with it. " Is that better now?"

No that did not make it better, but before he could say anything, the man in front walked in. " Okay, so it looks like no one else is joining the game, so it's just gonna be you two. Grab a vest and put it on. The rules are simple..." the man droned on .

Ryoma did so, adjusting the vest strap to fit him. Looking at Keigo, he saw that the other teen hadn't even moved. " Kei, just put it on."

Keigo looked at the vest on him and fought down the bile that rose to his throat. How could anyone find this fun.

" Alright, you go in through this door.." the man said pointing at Keigo, then Ryoma .. "You through this door."

Keigo walked into the room that was filled with walls and pillars that were glowing. _What am I suppose to do now. _He caught a few words as the man explained the rules, but he hadn't really payed attention..

_Beep beep. What? _Looking down, he noticed his gun beeping and a then a red beam of light hit his face. He followed looked away from the beam to see Ryoma jogging up to him.

" You're supposed to point and shoot at me. See, the laser beam shows where it will hit, and then you pull the trigger. Like when I shot you with my laser, your gun beeped. This means, you've been hit. See, got it?"

Seeing Keigo's nod, Ryoma jogged back to his side of the room, but paused when his gun beeped. Turning around, he glared at Keigo. _Oh, It's on!_

* * *

Looking down at his gun, Keigo smirked..." Hmph, another shooting game".. he lifted it up and took aim, hitting Ryoma in the back, enjoying the glare that was sent his way. _Ore-Sama will win this one Ryoma!_

Quickly hiding behind a glowing wall, he peeked his head out and took aim Ryoma again. _Dang missed. Beep beep. What?! _He looked around trying to find Ryoma. Spying him a few feet away, he took aim aim and fired, then he ran toward the stair going up to the second floor before Ryoma's gun recharges.

_Heh, this is a bit more fun than I thought. _Keigo thought as he ran up, feeling adrenaline going through him.

Ryoma heard his gun beeped and new he had been hit again. _Damn. _He came out behind his wall as soon as Keigo took the steps up the second floor, running up there as well.

They played for next twenty minutes, each running and hiding behind the walls or columns. Gasping out a breath, Keigo sat down and leaned his head back against one of the holey wall. _Eww. These suits smell. First thing Ore-sama is going to do at home is shower._

"Ho..., not getting tired already, are you?" Keigo jerked his head up in surprise , looking to his right. There was Ryoma holding the laser gun at his chest, then _beep beep._ " What?" Ryoma looked down at the screen on his laser gun, _beep beep . _" I believe you are dead, Ryoma." Keigo smirked over at Ryoma, his laser gun held at his hip, pointing up.

"... guess I lost then." Ryoma sighed walking up to Keigo and sat down.

" Aren't we supposed to go out now that it's game over." Keigo asked.

"Yeah. The man will call it out through the speaker in a minute."

Ryoma leaned his head back as well. He looked at Keigo from the corner of his eyes. Seeing how that perfect hair was falling down across Keigo's fore-head. _Wow, it's hot in here._ Unconsciously, he scooted closer to Keigo until both their thighs touched. Then before he could stop himself he reached out his left hand and grabbed the front of Keigo's collar, pulling the other boy down a bit until they were at face level, ignoring Keigo's stunned wide eyes, Ryoma touched his own lips to Keigo's.

_Soft._ They both thought. Ryoma started to pull back, but Keigo grabbed him around the waist, pulling Ryoma closer into his embrace. " What was that, ahn?" Quirking an eyebrow at Ryoma.

" What, you lost your head or something, Monkey King. That was a kiss."

" Mada Mada, Ryoma. Let Ore-Sama show you what a kiss is." Keigo leaned down and darted his own tongue across Ryoma's lips. When the other boy gasped, he tucked his tongue inside Ryoma's mouth, deepening the kiss.

When Keigo slipped his tongue in, Ryoma stiffened in shock, but was soon lost in the sensation of feeling Keigo's tongue in his mouth. Bravely, he darted his own tongue to touch Keigo's and soon both of them were lost in a tangle of tongues.

Keigo lifted his head to look down at Ryoma, smirking at the glazed look. He bent his head down for another taste … " Okay, players, proceed to the exit!" echoed in the room. Springing apart, Ryoma looked at Keigo, pink tinting his cheeks, he rushed past Keigo and down the stairs.

_Oh god, I can't believe I just did that. I kissed the Monkey King. But wow, what a kiss!_ He slowed his steps as he reached the dimly lit room with the vests. Un-clipping his black vest, he hung it up and looked at Keigo, who just stepped in doing the same with his own, then walked up to stand before him " Will you be my boyfriend, Ryoma?"

" Do you still get to do what I want for the next six days?" he asked Keigo and he watched those eyes light up and lips pulled into a smile as the other teen leaned down until their lips were almost touching, " Oh yes, Ryo-kun. Absolutely anything you want."

" Then yes" Ryoma replied.

Keigo swooped in for a quick kiss. .then both walked out of the Laser Tag and back into the arcade room.

* * *

" I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Spying on our children!"

" Oh shut it Kazu. You know you want to , otherwise you wouldn't have come. Too bad Eleanor was out. "

" Yes. Too bad. She was out with a … friend. " Actually Kazuki was just glad it was the two of them. Even after this many years, he loved spending time with Nanjiroh.

Nanjiroh had came to the mansion that morning, saying he knew where there sons went and here they are ,spying on their children. Really only Nanjiroh could do this to him, make him lose his cool and reason, though he had to admit, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. But he wasn't going to let the man know that.

They had walked in and looked around the arcade a while before going out into the open area, where the outdoor activities are. He saw Keigo and Ryoma on the bumper boats, again his son looking so care free as he squirted water at Ryoma, then drove the boat towards the other teen, bumping him, creating a splash of water that wet them. _Ah, to be so carefree again._

Nanjiroh smiled and took a few pictures of the two teens in the bumper boats, then the go-karts. _Hehehe, going into the album.. _

When Ryoma and Keigo went into the Laser Tag room, Nanjiroh turned to Kazuki.... " How much cash you got on you?"

" What?" Kazuki looked at his friend, he did not like that smile. That smile usually means he's up to something. " Not much."

" Ha, you're ' not much' is probably hundreds, Kazu. So hand over a couple of those hundreds."

" Fine." Kazuki pulled out his wallet and handed Nanjiroh over two hundred dollars. He watched Najiroh took it and walked over to the man at the podium, handing him the money. The man then pulled out an " Out of Order" sign and hung it up outside the Laser Tag room._What the hell is he __doing? _

" Jiroh, what did you do?"

" Phew. Come on, I'm thirsty." He grabbed Kazuki by the hand and led them into the Fun Park's Food Court.

After ordering some nachos and drinks, the two sat down.. " So what did you do?"

" Paid the man to not let any other kids in."

"....Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Nanjiroh looked at Kazuki. Really the man can be dense. " So that they'd have some time _together._ And what better place than a dimly lit room." Popping a chip into his mouth.

"I just don't know. What if they end up like us.....Or if my father found out.." Kazuki muttered, rubbing his head. _Really should start carrying around some aspirin._

" Look Kazu. Ryoma and Keigo may not turn out to be like us. Also, if you remember correctly, _You _broke _my _heart, choosing Atobe Corp. Then marrying. And your father.. well, that's something Keigo will have to work out for himself if or when that happens." Nanjiroh told the man across from him.

"Fine. I suppose you're right. I know that you and Eleanor are alright with it. And I have given my approval for this week's trial date, but what about Rinko?"

Pausing in the midst of reaching for another chip, Nanjiroh paused. "I'm not sure. At the least, I hope she will be supporting of Ryoma's sexuality, and not criticize him for it. "

* * *

Nanjiroh tried not to think about Rinko. Lately, their marriage have not been going so well. It was she that suggested he come out here to America with Ryoma and that she stay back in Japan, saying the time away from each other will give them times to sort out their feelings about their marriage and what to do next. Tch. Even back in Japan, they rarely saw each other. She was always away working and was rarely ever home.

Sometimes he wonder what would have happened if Kazu had loved him more than he had the company. _But then I wouldn't have Ryoma. _And Ryoma was his most important person. He love his son, even if he doesn't verbally express it much. Sighing, he reached for another chip and munched on it, enjoying the crunchy way the chips crunched and the gooey cheese for a moment.

"Are you and Rinko having problems, Jiroh?" Kazuki asked in concern. He had seen the sad look that crossed his face after he mentioned Rinko, wondering what was going on.

"munch.. munch.. Yeah. Rinko and I have been having some problems for a few years now. I thought moving to Japan might help us get over our marriage problems... but it seems to have made it worse. She's rarely home and hardly ever there for Ryoma anymore, either."

"I see. I'm sorry."

Waving away Kazuki words.. " Nah, I'm not worried about me , but Ryoma. Not sure how he will take it if Rinko and I do separate." Then Nanjiroh added bitterly, even for him.. " It's not going to hurt as bad as when _you_ dumped me …."

"Nanjiroh, I ..." Kazuki started, but fell silent. He wasn't sure what to say. Najiroh's right. He had chose Atobe Corp and fell to his father's ultimatum, rather than choosing his heart. At the time he thought he did the right thing, thought loved the company more, but he could never get Nanjiroh out of his head, even after marrying Eleanor.

He had watched all the matches Nanjiroh played in the tennis circuit, even going out to watch a few games personally, but never letting the other catch sight of him. When he saw Nanjiroh on television, playing at the Wimbledon match when they were twenty four years old, he could no longer stop himself, knowing that Nanjiroh was in England.

He had immediately search out which hotel the man was staying at and went there. Meeting Nanjiroh out side his room, he remembered his breath catching at the glorious sight that walked up to him, hair tied up in a pony tail, bangs framing against his face, skin tanned from being out doors, until Nanjiroh punched him the face.

"_What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home.. .with your wife?" Nanjiroh had angrily spat out. _

" _I wanted to see how you were doing, Jiroh." _

" _Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Now go away!" _

Nanjiroh had opened the door to his room and tried to shut it in Kazuki's face, but he had placed his leg in so Nanjiroh couldn't close it. Letting Kazuki in, Nanjiroh had sat down on the bed, and Kazuki on one of the chairs.

"_I'm sorry, Jiroh."_

"_Whatever, it's the past, Kazuki, let it go." Kazuki flinched. Nanjiroh never calls him Kazuki unless he was serious or pissed, and this was definitely the latter, judging by the punch earlier._

Before they knew it, it was like they were in their teens again, tugging at each others clothes, kissing , nipping at each other, hands roaming as they made love. Well until Eleanor walked in on them.

* * *

"I hope things work out for you." He finally said.

Looking at Kazuki, Nanjiroh mentally sighed, sipping the cola. _Damn,didn't mean for that to come out. _They were both married men with a family and what they had was history. Though he did have Eleanor to thank for their continued friendship. After finding them in the nude and all, a few days later he got a call from her to have tea. Not sure what to do , he went. Eleanor's a pretty lady, with light brown hair and brown eyes. They both got along pretty well, and they found that they both enjoyed tort.. ahem teasing Kazuki. That was how their friendship started and then Eleanor brought Kazuki into the fold.

Nanjiroh admit things was kinda … okay really awkward at first. There was his ex lover and his wife. Jeesh. But Eleanor proved that she really was a kind hearted person, saying she knew that Kazuki's heart had always belonged to another.. just not expecting it was a man... Then asking if they would kiss in front of her since she found that the sight is really hot... Who knew?

Rinko, on the other hand, is a conservative woman. He's not sure how she would respond if she knew Kazuki and him were an item once , and now Ryoma and Keigo.

Getting up , he threw the empty nacho plate away and looked out the glass window.. " Oooh, Kazu, Ryoma and Keigo just exited the Laser Tag room. And they just kissed." Rubbing his hand together and nearly dancing in glee.

" How can you tell they just kissed?" Kazuki looked out the glass window. All he sees are their son, walking up to some sort of machine with arrows on a metal pad.

" Come on, let's get a little closer, Kazu. And I can tell, because both their lips are swollen and Ryoma is blushing. He rarely does that. So that means they kissed. Ha, I knew having them in there by themselves paid off." Nanjiroh whipered out , pulling Kazuki until they were behind a coin machine. Taking out his camera again, he snapped a few pictures of the teens. Then switching it to video mode.._ You gotta love these digital camera these days. They record videos too. Oh man, should have thought of that yesterday when they played. _

Kazuki just watched, his mouth resembling what his son did earlier... open, close, open , close, like a fish, as he watched his son jumping to stay in line with the arrows as he played.

* * *

Thank you all so much for stopping by. Please Read and Review!!

A/N : Come on , you didn't think that in a Fun Park like that only 2 people would line up for laser tag?. I have a fun park here and Laser Tags is awesome!!. Yep, they played Dance Dance Revolution.


	15. The Talk

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO : Ria Sakazaki , Ryoka-chan , ILOVEGAARA , Wind Spirt 16 , Animeangel088 for your reviews

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Talk

Keigo lay on his bed, turning his head to look at the clock that read 10:02 pm -August 2nd. Sighing, he turned onto his right side. He just couldn't get to sleep, it has been seven days since he and Ryoma first met at the Tennis Club and two more days before the bet ends. He went over the last week's events in his head.

He could not believe that he, Keigo Atobe, had jumped in tunes to arrows going up , down, right, left. If his fellow teammates had seen him, he was sure they'd laugh until they choke. He even ate _hamburgers_. How anyone could choke down such a thing, or even call the patty in it meat was beyond him.

....but Ryoma had wanted to, and even if he wasn't obligated to do what Ryoma wants for the next week, he would probably still got on that dance pad and made a fool of himself, even eat those hamburgers. Those golden eyes shining at him, lips plump and oh so kissable..Damn, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Think about the black vest, the smell… and the taste of hamburgers....Ugh, he thought shuddering.

He was only fourteen, well going on fifteen that October and Ryoma is two years his junior. They were too young to do ...that. Maybe. And they're both boys, how would they even go about doing that.. when they decide to do it.

Asking his mom was definitely out of the question. Keigo could see her now, squealing... and hugging him.....and more squealing. She might even bring out her ._. yaoi books_. Dear God! _Alright, Do not ask Mother about this. What about Oto-sama? _He paled thinking about it. _Maybe I'll ask Ech—ah Jiroh-oji-san. __Oto-Sama_ _and him seems pretty close and Mother seem to know him. _Then he shook that thought out of his head as well. The man is worse than his mother when it comes to teasing.

Hearing a knock at his door, he got out of bed and crossed the room to open the door to see his father there holding … _a paper bag? _" Oto-Sama. Is there something wrong?"

Kazuki started to nod his head, but then shook it. " May I come in Keigo. There is something I would like to speak to you about."

" If this is about Ryoma and I, Oto-Sama. I have made up my mind. I have asked him to be my boyfriend."

" What? Already? I thought we had agreed that the both of you would go on a trial period this next week..." Kazuki sighed. Seems that it just can't be help that they are now dating. " Very well. However the topic I would like to discuss is of a more...uh... ah.." Kazuki paused, searching for the right words, blushing a bit. " … ah , yes of a more personal nature and it would be best if we take this inside." He nodded to himself, satisfied with how he had phrased it, crunching the paper bag tighter in his grip.

Opening the door wider to let his father in, Keigo wonder what's on his father's mind and was he imagining it or did his father blush?

Seating himself on the dark purple chaise lounge next to the window, Kazuki looked out it for a moment, wondering how he is going to explain... that to his son. Maybe it's too soon. They are still so young.. but he was fourteen when he first had sex.

He wanted Keigo to be better prepared than he was. His son is going to turn fifteen soon.. " Oto-Sama" My how time seem to pass, it seemed like only yesterday he held baby Keigo in his arms … "Oto-Sama!" Kazuki whipped his head around at the call, looking at his now, much grown son who is only a few inches shorter than himself.

" Oto-Sama!" Keigo wondered what's going on with his father. He had called him several times, but his father seem to be lost in thought. He wanted to get whatever talk his father wanted to speak about over with so he can get to sleep. "Oto-Sama, you said you wanted to discuss something with me?"

Kazuku nodded at his son and place the paper bag down on the chaise lounge. He stood up, but changed his mind and sat down again. He swallowed nervously, then ran a hand through his hair. Well, it's better to get this out in the open now.

"Keigo, I know that you are turning fifteen... and during these times, ah.. hormones in young teens..."

Keigo stared at his father in horror. ._He's giving 'The Talk.'_

".... and so I have two items here" Kazuki reached for the paper bag beside him and dumped out the contents.

" … This is lubricant.. and there are many kinds out there, heated oils, some are even flavored. You would use this to lubricate your fingers.. then.. place them inside .. ah.... Ryoma's entrance." Kazuki made scissoring motion with his fingers as he explained. " Men are not made as woman. It will hurt Ryoma greatly if you do not prepare yourself and him before you . .. enter him." Kazuki rushed out the last part, blushing again.

Taking another deep breath, he glanced at his son. The look of horror mixed with fascination on Keigo's tomato red face was quite priceless. He continued on and pointed to the second item. "Condoms. Again, there are many types and kind out there. Even if you are both men , you should still use protection. It is better safe than sorry. Any questions?"

Though he can't see himself, Keigo was sure he had never turned a shade of red as he is now. He could feel the heat of his embarrassment from his neck up to the tips of his ears as he listened to his father explained. " No." he managed to choke out, then " Yes. Oto-Sama, how do you know so much about this.. I mean , between boys?"

Kazuki blushed as red as his son, not sure how to respond to that. He can't just come out and say _I've screwed your boyfriend's father. Practically raped him and all our first time._

" I've read up on it, borrowed some of your Mother's books."

"....Ah." Keigo nodded. That makes sense. Now knowing that his Mother loves these kind of things, she probably has books about it in their room.

"Alright. Another thing, Keigo. Your mother, Nanjiroh and I have given our consent to the both of you seeing each other. However your Grandfather will not approve of this."

Keigo flinched at the mention of his grandfather. He love the old man, but he can be stern and well, old fashioned. " There is also Ryoma's mother. She may not approve of this relationship, and Ryoma may have to make the choice of choosing you or his mother, Keigo. Do you understand this?"

Pushing down the panic that rose at the mention of Ryoma having to choose, he nodded to let his father know he understood. Was he being selfish in wanting Ryoma? He didn't want to have Ryoma make that choice. Perhaps it's better to end this now before it gets any further?

Kazuki watched his son. He didn't mean to bring it up, but he wanted to make sure his son knew that there will be people who may not approve of their relationship. That some day, one of them or both may have to make a choice to choose to continue with their relationship or end it.

Getting up from the lounge, he went and stood in front of his son. " Keigo." Sure that he had his son's attention, he continued. " Don't think about this now. Just go about and have some fun. Should a decision be made..." he paused now looking away from his son, lost in his own thoughts.. " Then, Keigo, make sure you speak with that person, whoever that is at the time. Don't try to do what is best on your own... when you're in a relationship, it has two people in it..and well, if you really love your boyfriend or girlfriend, follow your heart."

Keigo looked at his father quizzically. Was he speaking from his own personal experience? Are his parents having problems?

" Ah, Oto-Sama. Is..everything alright?"

His father nodded, " Yes, son. If you have any further questions about .." waving to the item on the chaise lounge.. " do not hesitate to ask. Good night, Keigo." He watched his father left his room.

_That was odd. Oto-Sama seemed distant and sad when he was speaking about following your own heart. Perhaps he had loved someone before Mother? Hmm, Jiroh-ojisan and Oto-Sama seems to be very close. Oto-Sama even allowed the man to call him 'Kazu' and he hates that. Ore-Sama will ask Ryoma if he knows anything._

Deciding that, Keigo's mind wandered off to Ryoma. Ryoma .. Boyfriend... Ryoma.. Boyfriend. _Ore-Sama likes the sound of that. _He pictured those eyes and dark green hair in his mind, soon falling asleep to dreams of Ryoma, a beach, lubricants and _handcuffs?_

* * *

While Keigo and his father was having their discussion, across town, Ryoma and Nanjiroh were also talking. Well, Nanjiroh talked, while Ryoma sat with his back to the wall on his bed, hugging Karupin to his chest, and head down low to hide his own blushes and embarrassment. _Baka Oyaji. _Ryoma thought. His father had barged into his room earlier and proclaimed they are going to have ' How Men Have Sex ' talk. He even brought books. Graphic Books and charts and stuff._ Are those handcuffs?_

"So, Seishounen. Did you get it? Your dear Tou-san would be happy to explain it all again to you." his father cooed out.

Nanjiroh inwardly chortled at his son's horrified red face. He wondered if Kazu is giving his own son " The Talk" now. They had talked about this a few days ago after Ryoma and Keigo's first date. Kazuki didn't want to at first, until he mentioned they were only fourteen when they had sex.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ryoma. It's good to have these kind of talk before you actually have sex. This way, you'd know what to expect and remember to use lubricants. Trust me, this way, your backside will hurt less. You'd thank me for it later. I remembered my first time . .ah, my backside had hurt for days..damn Kazu... was so in a rush....Oops." Catching his son's wide eyes gaze on him with his mouth hanging open.

_Meow. _Karupin jumped out of Ryoma's arm to curl up on the floor.

_Well, the cat's outta the bag and it's not Karupin.. _Nanjiroh walked over and sat down on the bed with Ryoma.

Ryoma could not believe it. His father and Keigo's father! It was just so mind-boggling. He looked at his father sitting besides him, not sure what to say.

" When .. I mean..?." Ryoma couldn't finish asking, his head was still trying to wrap the piece of information in his mind.

"It was a long time ago, Ryoma. Kazu and I .. we were together for about four years before... before it ended." Nanjiroh said softly, his voice echoing the hurt that's in him still.

Ryoma heard the pain in his father's voice when he spoke, wondering what happened between the two. " What happened, Oyaji? It seems you two are still close... Is this why you are alright with me and Kei together?"

"Partly. I meant what I have said. You are your own person. You choose who you want to be with. Be it with a guy or a girl. Man or women. If you really love that person, don't let him or her go that easily. Fight for that love." Ryoma listened as his father spoke, like he was speaking from experience. _Is this what happened betweein Kazuki-san and Oyaji? _

" …...I'm not saying I won't have my own opinions on who you see and if I think the person doesn't deserve you.. You better believe I'm going to let you know." Nanjiroh reached his right arm out and pull his son to him, ruffling his hair.

Rather than squirm away as he usually would, Ryoma let his father hold him. " And to your other questions....It just didn't work out for us."

Understanding his father probably won't say anymore, he nodded his head. So now he knew why they were so accepting since their father were once together, but what about their mothers. " What about our mothers?"

" Keigo-kun's mother is accepting of all this because she is a yaoi fan-girl." Najiroh answered wryly. "She also knows about Kazu and mine's past relationship. Your mother does not know about Kazu and I, but.....as I've said before, I'm sure she will accept and support you, as we all do." Nanjiroh assured his son.

Again, Ryoma nodded his head in acceptance. He knew his father was trying to reassure him. His parents doesn't know, but he knew they were having problems for a while now. They tried to put up a front when he was around, but he heard them arguing at night sometimes, when they thought he was asleep. That's why they had moved to Japan last year. It was to help their marriage with a new start, not so that he could enter the school his father attended.

But since moving to Japan, things got worse for his parents. He had thought that it was because of his dad and his books and flirting ways, but it was his mother who was rarely home. And when she was, things were awkward between the three of them. Frowning he pulled out of his father's grasp, and looked up at his him. " Oyaji, I know you and Kaa-san are having problems. I hear the two of you arguing sometimes at night."

Nanjiroh was startled. He hadn't been aware his son knew. " Ah..I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Seishounen. Remember that it has nothing to do with you. Your Kaa-san and I love you."

Getting out of bed, Nanjiroh yawned and stretched. " Get some sleep. You have another fun date tomorrow, right." With that, Nanjiroh walked towards the door, turn off the light switch and left Ryoma's room.

Ryoma looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He wondered if Keigo knew about it... their fathers. And would his Kaa-san be alright like his father said. What would he do if she didn't like it and ask him to stop liking Keigo or to stop seeing him? His father said to not let the person you love go so easily, but would he choose Keigo, the boy that he likes or his own mother.

Sighing he closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again to look at the glowing red numbers on his night stand. 11:30 PM. _That late! I have to get to sleep._

Now Keigo's his boyfriend._Still feels kinda weird saying that. Boyfriend. _He repeated in his mind, resisting the urge to giggle like a girl. He's Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis and he does not giggle.

_Kei... I don't know why... why you? I think I might l... you... _and Ryoma fell asleep. Only to be awoken several hours later by his phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Karupin jumped on his master's bed, lightly scratching at Ryoma's chest. " Ugh, Karupin. What." Hearing his phone, he picked it up and answered. " Hello."

" Echizen! Thank You! Thank You!"

Looking at the time, it read 3:48 AM. Growling into the phone.. " Momo-Senpai. Do you know what time it is here?"

" Ahh. Sumimasen, Echizen. But I was so excited, I thought you had forgotten my birth-date, so when I got your present, I had to call you right away!. Right Away!" Momoshiro exclaimed excitedly over the phone

" Dou itashi mashite (You're Welcome). Sorry you didn't get it in time."

" Nah, it's okay, it shows a post mark of 7/20, so I knew you mailed it on time. It probably got a little lost or delayed in the mail. Man this is great a new pair of Puma. I needed one too. I do."

Ryoma yawned.. " I'm glad, Momo-senpai, but is morning here. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Bye."

" Bye. Thanks again."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Well, I just realized, that in my story's timeline, Momoshiro birthdate had already passed. So I sort of threw that out there in the end.

The Week's Timeline

7/26 – Keigo and Ryoma met at the tennis club and played a game; had dinner

7/27 –The second game where they made a bet

7/28 – Their First Date – Fun Arcade

7/29- Date 2

7/30- Date 3

8/1-date 4

8/2 date 5


	16. Water Fun

Chapter 16: Water Fun

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU : ILOVEGAARA, Animeangel088, Ria Sakazaki AnonymousAnimeLuver , Cathy1 for your reviews!

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Splash!_ Keigo dropped into the water as his float was overturned. Swimming up, he tossed his wet hair back and glared at the one who did that swimming away. " Ore -Sama will get you for this Ryoma." He ducked underneath the water and swam toward Ryoma, like a shark stalking its prey. Catching up quickly, he grabbed Ryoma by the leg and pulled him down, and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist.

Ryoma took a sudden breath as he felt himself being pulled down and held against Keigo. He glared at Keigo through water blurred vision, then tickled Keigo in the sides. When he saw air bubbles coming out of Keigo's mouth, he grinned and tickled him some more until Keigo let go of him. Both swam up and floated in the water for moment, " Mada Mada Dane." he couldn't help but say, bot then turned to the right to when a few streams of water was squirted at them.

" Yo!" Kevin said and squirted them some more. " Come on Ryoma, lets go on that water slide."

Ryoma looked at Keigo, quirking an eyebrow up, silently asking if he wanted to come too. Keigo shook his head. Smiling slightly at Ryoma's retreating back, he retrieved his float and got out of the pool. Drying his body a bit, he sat down on one of the chair lounger and place his sunglasses on.

Peering out through his sunglasses, Keigo took in the scene around him. The place is huge. There were palm trees and various plants around him. There's huge spiraling water slide to his right. Further away, there was a slide that drops forty feet into a deep pool. To his front was a large hot tub filled with people relaxing in after taking a dip in the cold water;And he could hear the splash and more screams of laughter behind him as people swam or played games in the huge pool.

He had told Ryoma he had his own backyard pool, but Ryoma said that wouldn't be any fun. He will admit this place was interesting. The water slide was quite the thrill, sliding down and around inside the tube until you hit the pool down at the bottom. There was only one problem , or five that ruined it.

_Why did Ryoma have to invite that boy along on our time together? And why did they have to come , too? _Keigo groused silently to himself. He had went to pick up Ryoma this morning, only to find Kevin Smith already there, eating breakfast with his boyfriend. _My boyfriend. If anyone is going to eat with Ryoma, it should be Ore-Sama. _

When he had tried to rush Ryoma along, the brat had glared at him, then asked Kevin if he wanted to join them. He had given Kevin a " you better say no or else " but the blonde had just smirked at him and said yes instead. Then Ryoma's father decided it was a good idea too and that he would come as well. Next thing he knew, both his parents, Kevin and somehow, even Ettore had joined. His Mother even bought a waterproof camera and had been taking pictures.

Rubbing some more sunblock lotion on his body, he watch his father in a swimming race with Jiroh-Oji. They sure are close friends. His father seems to be spending more time together with Ryoma's father than his own mother. Speaking of his mother, he looked around for her, then spotted his Mother leaning up to kiss Ettore on the lips .... _What the hell?_ Keigo whipped his head back to scene so fast, his neck muscle rebelled and cramped up. Clutching at his neck, he squinted at the area , not seeing either in sight. He scanned the area looking for them. _Did Ore-Sama imagine that?Perhaps a couple of people who looked like them? Or Perhaps Ore-Sama has had too much sun. _

He massaged the left side of his neck and shoulder, trying to work out the ache and cramp in it from turning so fast. He looked back to where his father and Nanjiroh was, seeing them get out of the water, his father smirking down at Nanjiroh who glared up. His father must have won their race. _Ore-Sama never knew he could smile like that. What is it with the Echizens that make us Atobe lose control of ourselves like this. _Ryoma had made him smile more often, not his usual smirk , but actually just smiling and laughing in delight. _Where is he, anyways? Ah, here he comes._

" Quit sulking, Kei." Ryoma said, coming up to him, dripping wet.

" Ore-Sama is not sulking, and move, you are blocking Ore-Sama's light." he pouted out.

Looking at those lips jutting out, Ryoma decided to tease him some more." Yes, you are."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am NOT!" Taking off his dark sunglasses, he glared up at Ryoma. Then gawked at the dripping wet form of his boyfriend, clad only in a pair of dark blue swim shorts, that was wet and clung onto Ryoma. Mouth suddenly dry, he stared at the moist bare chest, dusk colored nipples and tight abs. He could feel himself respond to the sight, so he suddenly stood up and walked to the deep end of the pool behind him and dived into the cool water.

Ryoma was also staring at Keigo, that flat stomach, chest a bit red from the sun, and lower in the area of Keigo's groin. He wanted to just kneel down there and lick those abs and maybe lower. He thought he saw it twitched, but wasn't sure, since Keigo suddenly stood up and walked to the pool he did admire the way Keigos butt flex as he walked away. _This is Oyaji's fault. If he hadn't shown me pictures and explain things, I wouldn't be thinking this. Now every time I look at Kei, I just want to touch him ...there.. everywhere. That's why I invited Kevin along so that he can help distract me. But then Oyaji and everyone else decided to come too._

Pulling up one of the chair, he sat in it and watched Keigo swim, those shoulders flexing as he pulled one arm, then the other up over his head, stroking across the water effortlessly. He stared, mesmerized by the sight, tuning out the chatter of the other people around him, so he didn't see or hear Kevin come up beside him, only the shock of cold as water was squirted onto his chest.

Gasping he glared at Kevin holding a water gun at him before he put it down and sat in one of the chairs as well.

" Jeez, Ryoma. You were staring at him like your cat would stare at a bird."

" Was not." Ryoma muttered, but it wasn't very convincing, since he was staring.

"...Right. Ryoma, are you sure about this. I know this is the sixth day of the bet, and you only have one more day, but what's going to happen then. Will he still want to continue this?" Kevin was worried about his best friend. What if that bastard was using Ryoma? Or only going along with this so that he could later break Ryoma's heart?

"He asked me to be his boyfriend, Kevin. I said yes." Ryoma told him, rummaging around their cooler for a soda. "What? When? Why?"

Popping the can of grape soda, he took a few gulp of the drink, before answering. " He asked me to be his boyfriend on our first date. I said yes because I like him, Kevin. A lot."

"Oh, come on, Ryoma." Kevin scoffed. "We're twelve. How do you know you really, really like him that way?It could be because he's really good at tennis. You always like a good challenge. Doesn't mean you have to go out with him. I mean, have you listened to him or actually seen the way he acts. He refers to himself ' Ore-Sama' , walks about like he owns everything , and just plain looks down his nose at everyone."

" Kevin. I really, really do like him. I know he can be very selfish, prideful, snobbish,arrogant and more. But he also have some good points.. Yes besides tennis. It's not because he's a strong player, or someone that gave me a challenge. Kevin, I've played against many strong players out there. Tezuka-Buchou, Sanada-san, Yukimura-san and even you, but none of you have made me feel this way. Otherwise, I'd be in love with all of you, right."

Kevin scowled at the mention of Ryoma's captain. Even at the time, he thought that slapping Ryoma was a bit harsh. They were just going to play since Ryoma wasn't one of the players selected. Well, okay, so he had wanted to completely crush Ryoma, but that's old history. "Yeah, well, I've met your captain and I don't like him."

"Huh, why not? Buchou is a cool guy."

"That cool guy also slapped you so hard across the face, _**I **_felt the backlash from that. Did you forget?"

Wrinkling his nose, Ryoma had to agree that slap did hurt.

" I haven't met this Yukimura, but, Sanada.. that's the guy that paired up with Atobe, right?" Seeing Ryoma nod, he continued.. "Well, that guy looks pretty strict too...but I guess I just still don't get what you see in him."

Ryoma knew Kevin was worried about him, but he wanted to let his friend know that he really want this.

" You know, he helped me gain my memories."

" Wha.."

"Day before the Nationals, Baka-Oyaji decided to take me out into the mountains for some training. I fell into the water and a log hit me in the head, so I lost my memories. I couldn't even remember tennis, Kevin."

Kevin looked at his friend shocked. _Ryoma not remembering tennis. That's unthinkable.!_

Closing his eyes, Ryoma thought back to that. Even when he had lost his memories, he was fascinated by Keigo. He was with his Oyaji in the mountains, at the time not knowing who the man was. Then a helicopter had flown by and landed in a clearing near them. Momo-Senpai had stepped out first, rushing toward him, telling him to get on the helicopter since they had a game. But well, he couldn't remember Momo-Senpai then, so had refused quite adamantly to get in. Not even his father could make him.

But then Keigo stepped up to the opening of the helicopter, his grayish-purple hair flapping around his face, blue eyes locked on his own, " Oi, Brat! You are wasting Ore-Sama's time. Get on. We have a game to get to." Keigo had then stretched out his hand and , he had stared at him, then back at Keigo, who now had a small smile on his face. " Come on, Echizen." So he placed his own hand into it, allowing Keigo to hoist him up into the helicopter.

Momo-Senpai had even tried to help him get his memories back by playing against him ; and it was true his body had seemed to remember to play, but _he_ didn't remember. Not a single player that had came to play and help him gain his memories brought anything forth, except Keigo. Just standing there across from him again, playing him, seeing that arrogant smirk. That brought out his memories.

" Most of the players that I went up against that year came to play me to try to get my memories back, but it wasn't until I played Keigo..that I started to gain my memories about tennis. It was him. _Not anyone else._"

Kevin looked at his friend and sighed. " Fine. If you really do like him. I won't say anything more. But if he hurts you, let me know so I can..."

"Can what?" Startled both Ryoma and Kevin turned around to see Keigo standing behind them. _How __long was he there ? _They both thought.

* * *

When Keigo saw Kevin sat next to Ryoma, he got out of the pool, and walked toward them, ready to pick the blonde up and throw him in the water. He had stopped short when he heard Ryoma said he liked him .. a lot.

Since they hadn't noticed him, he walked back a bit and out of their line of sight, deciding to stay silent and hear what else Ryoma had to say, resisting the urge to stomp over and strangle Kevin. _Hmph, Speaking ill of Ore-Sama. He just doesn't know grace and nobility when he sees one. Ignoramus. _

When he heard that Tezuka had hurt Ryoma, he clenched his fist and growled deep in his throat. _How dare Tezuka hurt what is Ore-Sama's. _He knew technically that back then, Ryoma wasn't even his yet, but still...he is now and that's what matters.

He felt elated when he heard Ryoma explained that no one else, not even his rivals, Tezuka and Sanada made him feel this way. Or even Yukimura and the Ignoramus himself. Take that, Kevin Smith. Little Chibi Keigo laughing away with his head thrown back.

He listened as Ryoma told Kevin about that time he lost his memories. He was already at the game, but the brat had still not shown up, instead that unibrow kid had posed as Ryoma. How anyone can mistake _that _for his Ryoma was beyond him. That kid looks nothing like his Ryoma, standing there shaking.

He had called for one of the Atobe Helicopter so that they could go and look for Ryoma. He had said later to anyone that had asked, that it was because he did not want to see the school that had beaten them to the Nationals lose. At the time he did believe that. Thinking about it now, he remembered feeling _worried. _Ryoma would not miss the National unless something had happened.

He felt relieved for a moment, when they found them in the mountains, until those golden eyes stared at them, even his sempai blankly, not knowing them. His stomach dropped at the thought of the brat forgetting them, _him._

When that peachy head sempai of his took him to an empty court, he followed moments later, to make sure the Ryoma was alright. He watched as player after player got onto the court, and even after losing his memories of everything, Ryoma was still a sight to behold. He listened, a smile on his lips while Ryoma told Kevin it was him that played the part in getting him and his memories back. He decided to make himself known.. " Can what?" smirking at the two heads that turned his way.

* * *

AN: Thank you for stopping by and reading this fic and reviewing.

Updated 9/26/2009


	17. Keigo Finds Out

Chapter 17: Keigo finds out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

WARNING 2: Small Lemons ahead

* * *

Kevin glared at Atobe. "So I can kick your ass." Really, how can Ryoma like this guy. He still didn't get it and probably never will.

Keigo looked down his nose at the blonde, glaring right back. " Ore-Sama would like to see you try."

Ryoma rolled his eyes at the glaring contest. Seeing that the hot tub is mostly empty now, he finished his soda, got up and walked into it, sitting on one of the steps, until the warm water comes up to mid chest. He looked across the way and saw his father sitting on a beach towel next to Keigo's father. Knowing what he did about them, he could see how comfortable they are with each other..

He saw Kazuki-san said something and his father smiling softly, face shining with contentment. His father might have said it was over for them long ago, but now he confirmed that he was still in love with Kazuki-san. And from what he could tell, Kazuki-san was in love with his father too.

_This is really complicated. Wonder if Kei and I will end up like them. Both of us with someone else besides each other. _He knows that it might be too early to even think that far into the future, but...

" Ryoma, is something wrong?" Keigo sat next to him, lowering his arm under the water and placing it around Ryoma's waist, pulling him close.

"Just thinking." Ryoma sighed and placed his head on Keigo's chest, not noticing a few looks sent their way. "Oyaji gave me a talk bout .. um.. that last night."

" Ah.." Keigo rubbed his chin on Ryoma's damp hair, and glared at the few people in the hot tub, until they got out. "Yes, Oto-Sama also gave me ' The Talk'. Ryoma...Ore-Sama would never make you do anything you are not ready to. Or things you do not want to."

Ryoma nodded against Keigo's chest, telling him he understood. All they have done so far was holding hands and kissing. Was he even ready to do what his father explained last night?

"So...You really like Ore-Sama, hmmm?" Keigo murmured into Ryoma's hair.

"Che. Don't go getting a swell head Monkey King."

Gently pushing Ryoma back a bit, Keigo tilted Ryoma's chin up, looking into golden eyes, then leaned down to peck those plump lips... " Ore-Sama really like you, too." Then he leaned back, " Now tell Ore-sama about Tezuka hurting you."

"It was nothing, Kei."

"Tell. Ore- Sama knows that Rikkai's Fuku-Buchou backhands the losers, but was not aware that Seigaku's Buchou does this too." Keigo demanded, not letting go of the topic.

"It was after the players were selected for the Goodwills game. I wasn't selected, and I met Kevin at the street court after he had played against Akutsu-san. We were about to play, but then Tezuka-Buchou and Kawamura-Sempai showed up. I refused to leave with him and he backhanded me." Ryoma rubbed his right cheek in remembrance. That had really hurt.

Keigo scowled again, seeing Ryoma rubbed his cheek. Next time he sees Tezuka, he will beat him into the grounds. Not with fists since that was quite crass , but with tennis. Oh yes...Tezuka was going to pay. He could see it now, Tezuka will bow down before him and apologize to Ryoma.

Chibi Keigo quite agree, already stepping on a fallen Chibi Tezuka with a foot, laughing maniacally as a Chibi Ryoma swoon into his arms awed by his greatness.

Ryoma shivered and scooted away, feeling a black aura coming from his boyfriend. " Um. Kei. Really, everything worked out fine."

Keigo pulled Ryoma back to him, rubbing his bare back. " It did, but Tezuka really shouldn't have done that."

" Come on, Kei. Don't tell me you have never smack one of your regulars?"

"Of course not! Ore-Sama have never raised a to them. Ore-Sama extract punishment by intense training and running laps.

".......Oh." Well, Ryoma certainly had nothing to say to that. "Just forget about it."

" Fine." Keigo said , watching his father and Jiro-Oji walking their way. It's odd that he hasn't even seen his own Mother together with his father yet, but Jiroh-Oji was. _They look quite close for friends. Almost like Ore-Sama and Ryoma._

" Oto-Sama and your's are very close, are they not? Ore-Sama do not believe he have ever seen Oto-Sama this happy or carefree." Ryoma wasn't sure how to respond to that, since he don't think that Keigo knew about their father's past.

" Think that Oyaji mentioned they were friends back in middle school or something." Keigo felt Ryoma stiffened a bit, before he said that, and knew Ryoma must know more than he said.

Hearing a telltale click of a camera going off, he looked up to see his Mother taking some pictures of them, Ettore just behind her, smiling slightly. He narrowed his eyes at them , seeing them so close reminded him of what he thought he saw, as they both got into the hot tub with Ryoma and him.

"Mmmm. This warm water feels really nice." Eleanor sighed,

" Young Master and Ryoma-san." Ettore greeted them.

" Really, Vincenzo, you haven't worked for us in so long. You shouldn't call Keigo that anymore." Eleanor tsked.

" Eleanor is right, Ettore." Kazuki said, lowering himself into the tub too, followed by Nanjiroh.

"Yo! Vincenzo. Long time no see." Nanjiroh called out with a two finger salute.

" Likewise, Nanjiroh."

Suspicious, Keigo looked at Nanjiroh and his father sitting side by side, then his Mother and Ettore side by side. " So all of you have known each other long?"

" Of course, dear. Nanjiroh and your father were friends since school age. Though Vicenzo was our butler, he was also a friend. " Eleanor explained to her son.

" I see." He nodded at his mother's believed they were friends for a long time from the way they acted, but he knows there's something more, but decided to let it go for now. His parents were adults and can handle their own affairs.

_He kissed Ryoma on the lips, then made his way down to the throat, placing soft kisses here and there until he reached Ryoma's nipples. Then he flicked his tongue over those tiny buds, watching them getting hard. He kissed down lower until he got to Ryoma's erect member, placing soft kisses at the tip, while his hand lightly gripped cupped Ryoma's sac, middle finger pushing into Ryoma._

" _Ah, Kei. More please." Ryoma begged him, and he placed two more fingers inside Ryoma.. So tight and hot... Ryoma pulled his head up and looked him in the eyes... " I want **you **in me."_

_Smiling up at Ryoma, he pulled himself up to kiss those lips again and position himself to enter Ryoma..._

Keigo jerked awake. Blinking through the darkness, he noticed he has been asleep for a few hours. Stretching in his bed, he felt some stickiness .. in the vicinity of his pants. Realizing what happened, he groaned. He remembered snips of his dream. He and Ryoma were lying his bed , both naked....

He groan, feeling his erection coming back. The brat is just too yummy. Deciding not to think about Ryoma for the rest of the night, or he'd make another mess, he took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of pajamas. He told Ryoma he wouldn't do anything until the other boy is ready... but he hope Ryoma would be ready soon.

Feeling hungry now, he decided to go into the kitchen for some food. A lot of people would think he'd just ring up his butler or a maid to get it for him, but he's not cold hearted or that spoiled that he will wake up the butler or maid in the middle of the night. Well, he admitted, sometimes when he's in a bad mood, he does.

He was about to walk past the study , when he heard his father asked, " How was your date with Vicenzo, Eleanor?" _What?! Mother's __**dating**__ Ettore! So Ore-Sama was right. There is something going on between them. But...Oto-Sama knows and he seems to be alright with it?_

* * *

Downstairs in his study, Kazuki nursed a glass of cognac between his hands. It's been quite a day, but even though he was exhausted, he just couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept going back to Nanjiroh. He looked up when the door to his study opened and his wife walked in.

" Kazuki, you're still up?" Eleanor walked over to the mini bar and poured herself some brandy.

" Couldn't sleep. How was your date with Vicenzo, Eleanor?" Kazuki asked, sipping his cognac.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Kazuki. He can still make me blush like a teen." Eleanor smiled dreamily as she said this. Kazuki looks at his wife, glad that someone could make her happy.

"I've been thinking about...." he started, then paused.

" About?" Eleanor prodded.

"I've been selfish."

Eleanor blinked. "Selfish?"

" Yes. I should have let you go a long time ago, Eleanor so that you could be with Vicenzo. We can get a divorce now so that you can marry him. I know he's asked you again."

" How do you know?" Eleanor tilted her head up.

Kazuki smiled down sadly at her." You're eyes are red and puffy. And you drank brandy. You hate the stuff."

"…...Oh."

"Kazuki, it was my decision then to stay by your side. I love Ettore and I still do, just like you love Nanjiroh all this time, even after you both went separate ways." Hugging him and placing her head on his shoulder... " I was the one being selfish. I love him, but I'm also afraid to take a chance on this. And what about Keigo, what will he think about his mother ?"

" How long do you think Ettore is going to wait, Eleanor? I told Keigo this last night and I will say it to you now.. Follow your heart Eleanor."

" Easy for you to say, Kazuki. But what about you. I see how happy you are when you're with Nanjiroh. Shouldn't you follow your advise?"

" Touche. Go on to bed, Eleanor. Get some rest." Kissing the top of her head, he let her go.

Keigo silently went back up the stairs and into his room, thinking of what he had heard. _So Mother's in love with Ettore, our former butler. Is this why he had left? And Oto-Sama....... Oto-Sama is in love with Jiroh-Oji, my boyfriend's father. Well, this is certainly a mess up situation. _

The next afternoon, Keigo got ready for his time with Ryoma. Today was the last day of their bet, and he wonders what Ryoma wants to do. Usually, he would take a family car and pick up Ryoma , but before parting ways from the water park yesterday, Ryoma told him that he will be coming over instead later this evening instead. He looked at his clock, noting that it was almost four in the afternoon, and the brat still haven't showed. _Still haven't gotten Ryoma's cell number yet. Wonder is Oto-Sama or Mother would know._

Walking to the entrance of the parlor, Keigo discreetly studied his mother sitting on the couch, staring into space.. She was a woman in her late thirties, but she looked ten years younger, light brown hair and eyes. Eyes that were a bit red and tired. Walking over he stood up before her, and to her shock he leaned down and hugged her.

" Dear, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked her son worriedly. He rarely initiate their hugs. "Did something happen between you and Ryoma?"

Letting her go,Keigo shook his head. " We are fine, Mother.... I overheard last night about you and Ettore... and Oto-sama with Jiroh-Oji."

Eleanor paled. _He knows. Her son knows...._ " Keigo, you.. you know?" Seeing her son nod, she took a deep breath. "I ...that is." she stuttered, not sure how to explain to him, her eyes tearing up. What will he think of her, of them?

Keigo took his mother's cold, clammy hands between his, rubbing it. " Yes.. But Oto-Sama is right. You need to follow your own heart. You don't have to worry about me, but if Ettore hurts you.. I will not forgive him."

Eleanor burst into tears at hearing her son say that, and Keigo held her mother as she cried.

And that is the scene that Ryoma, Najiroh and Kazuki walked in on.

"What is going on here?" Kazuki demanded, walking over to where his son and wife are. Pulling her out of his son's arm and into his. "Eleanor, what's wrong?"

Eleanor shook her head and wiped her tears, she smiled up at her husband. " I want a divorce."

Kazuki looked at his wife blankly. He certainly was not expecting that. He told her last night that they should, she had refused then, so what changed since last night? " Eleanor..."

Eleanor placed two fingers to stop him. " Keigo knows about .. Vincenzo and I ..And you and Nanjiroh."

"What!" Kazuki jerked his head up to look his son, seeing the knowledge there, and thought his son had said some harsh words to Eleanor. " Keigo, it is true. I understand you are shocked, but you cannot place the blame on your mother. This is all my fault."

Eleanor laughed and hug her soon to be ex tightly. " No, Kazuki, he didn't make me cry. I cried because I was happy."

"......Oh."

Nanjiroh and Ryoma looked at the trio, before Ryoma stepped up next to Keigo, placing his hand into the taller teen's. " Come on. Let's go out back and let our parents talk."

Keigo led the way to a small garden at the back of their house, next to the tennis court and pool, staring ahead. Even though he knew about both his parents being in love with other people beside each other, hearing his father confirm it was still... well, it had left him floored.

Sitting down on a canopied swing chair in the middle of the garden, he put his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma sympathized with how Keigo must be feeling right now. He found out only a couple days ago when his father gave him their talk, but he was still a bit shock at it. He leaned into Keigo's embrace, offering comfort.

" Ryoma, did you know? About them." Keigo asked him silently.

"Yes. Found out couple nights ago. Oyaji accidentally let it slip when he gave me the talk about.. you know. But didn't know about your mother and Ettore."

" Ah. Yes. The Talk." Then rubbed his head as a thought came to him, " No wonder Oto-Sama was so informed about what to do," he groaned, he had believed his father when he said he read his Mother's book about it. But now that he knew all this.. no wonder his father was so accepting of Ryoma and him.

" Do you think we're going to end up like them?" Ryoma quietly asked. It's only been a week that he and Keigo were together, but when he thought about the future, he just couldn't picture it without Keigo in it. He knew that by the end of August, Keigo will be back in Japan, attending his first year in high school and he will be in America, but he didn't want their time to end......or.. to become apart like his father and Kazuki-san.

Keigo heard the insecurity in Ryoma's tone. He also knew their time was short, but , in the last week, Ryoma had become an important part of him... Recalling what his father told him, he leaned back in the swing, loosening his grip, he looked down at Ryoma. " Ryoma... your mother does not know about us, does she?" At Ryoma's nod, he continued.. " What will you do if she asks you to .."

" I won't!" Ryoma angled his head up to look at Keigo, determination in his gaze. " If.. if Kaa-san ask that of me. I will tell her that I will not leave you." Then his determined gaze, turned to uncertainty. " But what about you, Kei? You are the heir to this big corporation, someday .. you will have to .. marry.... Ryoma's thought trailed off. "That's what happened to our fathers.!"

" The both of you just need to enjoy your time together." Nanjiroh interrupted them. Kazuki and Eleanor behind him.

"Nanjiroh is right. Just enjoy the time you two have. Don't go thinking about the future just yet, dears." Eleanor chimed in.

" Oyaji."

" Oto-Sama. Mother."

" Well, what are you waiting for Seishounens. Get going. Go out to dinner or something." Nanjiroh made a shooing motion with his hand.

Ryoma and Keigo looked at each other, then got of the swing. Bowing to their parents, they walked away.

Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans, Nanjiroh walked over to sit down on the swing, staring up at the sky, feeling the rocking motion as both Eleanor and Kazuki sat down next to him.

" So, what are you two going to do now? Your old man won't be happy about this Kazu. He's probably gonna go on about disgrace to the Atobe name and all." Nanjiroh asked them.

Kazuki and Eleanor cringed at that. They both new that Kinsely Atobe was going to blow a fuse. To him, even though he had married into the name, The Atobe name and business comes first before anything.

" Suppose we will just have to take things as they come, Jiroh. We will handle this as discreetly as possible and hope that Father will not find out about it until it is done."

* * *

Please read and review. !! Thank you!!

Updated 9/27

* * *

f


	18. Underneath the Sky

Chapter 18: Underneath the Sky

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Previously on Ch 17

_" The both of you just need to enjoy your time together." Nanjiroh interrupted them. Kazuki and Eleanor behind him._

_"Nanjiroh is right. Just enjoy the time you two have. Don't go thinking about the future just yet, dears." Eleanor chimed in._

_" Oyaji."_

_" Oto-Sama. Mother."_

_" Well, what are you waiting for Seishounens. Get going. Go out to dinner or something." Nanjiroh made a shooing motion with his hand._

_Ryoma and Keigo looked at each other, then got of the swing. Bowing to their parents, they walked away._

_Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans, Nanjiroh walked over to sit down on the swing, staring up at the sky, feeling the rocking motion as both Eleanor and Kazuki sat down next to him._

_" So, what are you two going to do now? Your old man won't be happy about this Kazu. He's probably gonna go on about disgrace to the Atobe name and all." Nanjiroh asked them._

_Kazuki and Eleanor cringed at that. They both new that Nathaniel Atobe was going to blow a fuse. To him, even though he had married into the name, The Atobe name and business comes first before anything._

_" Suppose we will just have to take things as they come, Jiroh. We will handle this as discreetly as possible and hope that Father will not find out about it until it is done."_

* * *

Ryoma had originally wanted to spend to go to the movies, with him paying for their date, and picking him up, since Keigo had done so for the past week. That's why he told Keigo that he was going to come over to the older teen's place instead of Keigo coming to him. But that plan changed when he walked in to see Eleanor-san crying and asking for a divorce.

So now they were sitting on a king size bed in Keigo's room. He looked around him, gold, black and purple colors everywhere. " Are these your favorite colors or something?"

"Yes...so what were we going to do today, ahn?"

" Movies."

" Ore-Sama could have picked you up."

"No. I wanted to come."

Not understanding , Keigo went on. " Still. Ore-Sama could have made all the arrangements..."

" Thats why!" Ryoma butted in. " You have made all the arrangements. You have picked me up , paid for everything... I just wanted to be the one to do so this time."

Keigo hid a smirk behind his hand. " Ah..It is alright. Ore-Sama loves to treat you. Besides , as the seme in this relationship, Ore-Sama should be the one to pay and such, nah, Ryo-kun?"

"... I hope you didn't expect me to say ' Usu' like that big guy." Giving Keigo a flat stare. "And who said you'd get to be seme."

Sighing, Keigo admits that he certainly missed Kabaji's presence sometimes. At least Kabaji knew to just agree with him. A polite knock interrupted them.

"ah, that must be our dinner." Keigo opened the door and the butler wheeled a silver cart in with two trays of food, a few cans of grape soda, and bottled mineral water.

It was silent between them while they ate, the only sound is the clink of silverwares.

"This is a really weird thing going on between our parents. Wonder if Kaa-san has some secret life or something too.." Ryoma quietly said, taking a bite of his steak.

"Ore -Sama agrees. This is certainly a... unique situation between our parents." Keigo frowned, thinking about their parents. So his parents were going to get divorced, then Mother is going be with Ettore, leaving his father single again to be with Jiroh-Oji...but Jiro-Oji is still married to Ryoma's father... So they can't get together because of that. Then there was his Grandfather. He would not like the idea of him and Ryoma together. Argh. This is giving him a headache.

" Grandfather will definitely not approve of us, Ryoma...and your mother .."

"I know. I think that's what happened between our fathers . Pressure from family, maybe?"

" More probably from my Grandfather." Keigo snorted. His Grandfather can be very intimidating.

" Maybe, but Oyaji is right, Kei. We should just enjoy our time. Soon the month is going to end and you will go back. I just want to spend our time together." Ryoma stopped him. He didn't want to think about this right now. He just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Yes there was that, Keigo thought. How are they going to make this work if he was halfway across the globe. " Perhaps Ore -Sama should transfer here for school, nah, Ryoma?"

Another flat stare from Ryoma. _Really need to bring Kabaji next time._

" No, you should not. What about your teammates and the tennis club in school?" Secretly Ryoma did want Keigo to transfer, but he's not going to ask for that. It will only be until April, he had already decided to go back to Japan after this year is up, even before meeting up with Keigo and all this happened. He was getting tired of the tennis circuit already, there were hardly any good players to go up against in the Junior competition.

" It is true, but Ore-Sama and most of the other players are only first year club members after all.."

Ryoma scoffed at that 'first year after all' comment" Tch. Moneky King. First year my ass. I heard from the senpai-tachi that you're already Hyoutei Koukou Gakuen (1) Tennis Club Buchou.. The _**only **_one of all the buchou that is still a buchou . " Indeed it was true, Tezuka-Buchou was not even captain ...and the other Seigaku Regulars .. those that had moved to first year in high school were not even regulars yet. " Don't' know why though." Popping a can of soda and taking a drink from it.

"Hmph. Brat. Ore-Sama is awesome like that of course. Ah! That's right, Ore-Sama have not gotten your cell phone number, Ryoma." Keigo stood up and went to his bag, pulling out four cells phones out. He had wanted to get Ryoma's number earlier, but with all that's happened, he had forgotten. Might as well get his email address too.

" Why do you have four of them, Kei?"

"Hmm. This one is for overseas calls. This one is for family members. These two are for every day usage and it has a camera in them."

Ryoma gawked at Keigo _**four cell phones. **__What kind of person have four cell phones?! What a stupid question. Of course it would be the Monkey King. _

" Here, Ryoma, hand me your phone. Be awed by Ore-Sama's kindness. Ore-Sama will program all these numbers for you and enter it into speed dials for you. "

" Yadda. I can do it myself." Who knew what his boyfriend would do.

After he got all four numbers entered into his cell phone, he gave Keigo his phone number, watching him enter it into all four of the cell phones contact list. Jeesh. Never does things by half does he?

" Now getting back to what Ore -Sama was saying. The tennis club will do just fine without Ore-Sama for part of the year. Most of the middle school regulars are there and they are already regulars again..." Keigo tried to convince Ryoma of this.

"I said it's fine, Keigo. Besides, I'm going back in April anyways for the start of my third year at Seigaku."

Keigo opened his mouth to protest, but... " This will be my last demand of you , Kei , from our bet. You still have to do what I say right?"

"Fine. Ore-Sama will comply. You could attend Hyoutei....."

"Yadda."

"Will you stop interrupting Ore-Sama!" Keigo glared at his boyfriend.

"If you'd stop being stupid." Ryoma glared right back. Most people cower under his glare, but not this brat, Keigo thought _Maybe that's why I like him so much. _Seeing that glare, he couldn't resist, suddenly leaning in to capture Ryoma's lips into a kiss

Ryoma ran his hand through Keigo's hair, feeling the soft strands going through his fingers. He slanted his head so that they can deepen their kiss, tongue dancing in their mouth. Then gasped when Keigo broke their kiss and lifted him up, striding to that king size bed he sat on earlier.

Keigo dropped Ryoma down on his bed with a bounce, then he himself leaned down to lay atop Ryoma, taking the boys mouth with his own again. His hand going underneath Ryoma's shirt to feel smooth flat stomach, then up to chest, a thumb caressing that nub he wanted to feel since seeing them at the pool. Then his hand changed course, going lower to touch Ryoma's erection through his pants.

Ryoma moaned, feeling callused fingers on him, touching him. He clutched at Keigo's chest when those hands went lower, touching him _there. _His hips arched into that touch. " Kei..mm."

Bang! Knock Knock! "Oi Seishounen. You ready to go?"

Ryoma and Keigo sprang apart, leaping off the bed, both straightening their clothes and hair as best they could.

" HO? I know what you two are doing in there, naughty boys." Nanjiroh sang through door, giggling perversely.

Yanking the door open, Ryoma glared at his father's knowing face, his own flushing pink. "What do you want, Oyaji?"

Nanjiroh clutched his chest dramatically. " Oooh, my baby's all grown up. Boyfriend, dates, kissing, and now... now.. SEX!"

"BAKA OYAJI" Ryoma yelled out,frustrated at his father's theatrics and embarrassment, then slammed the door. Hearing laughter coming from behind him, he turned around to glare at the boyfriend, walked up to him and whapped him on the head. " BAKA MONKEY KING!"

* * *

_It's already August 22_s_ one more day before Ore-Sama departs for Tokyo . __Tomorrow is the last day Ryoma and Ore-Sama will spend together for a while.._Keigo thought. In only a short month, he has grown really attached to Ryoma_. _The way his beautiful golden orbs light up when he's happy, the tinkling laughter when something amusing happens, unfortunately, it was usually directed at him.

During their month together they had played some more tennis. He had eaten more burgers, played video games, but he did convince Ryoma to attend the Opera House with him, but the brat had fallen asleep before the show was even halfway through. Sometime Kevin join them, sometimes his mother or Jiroh-Oji was there , taking pictures.

And a few days ago, he had went alone to Trattoria to threaten Ettore, but Nanjiroh and his father was already there, doing the same. He chuckled, remembering the pale look on Ettore faces, but he didn't back down from the three of them. He really hope things work out for his mother. .. and his father too.

Things seems to go back to normal for his parents. Looking at them, you would never know they were planning to get a divorce, unless you already knew what was going on. He understood that they needed to keep it quiet so that his Grandfather would not find out. Well, at least until it was done. Keigo turned in his bed at the thought of his Grandfather.

His Grandfather was currently in London, far away from them, so that is a good thing. He's not sure what his Grandfather will do if he found out about all this..his parents, Jiroh-Oji and him together with Ryoma. Then there was Ryoma's mother.

_So two people that are important to us may not approve. What will Ore-Sama do if Grandfather finds out? Will he threaten to hurt Ryoma if Ore-Sama don't stop seeing him? Will Ryoma's own mother hurt him because of this? Ryoma is right. No use thinking about this. We only have a couple more days, then Ore-Sama will not be able to see Ryoma for many months._

* * *

Ryoma frowned up at the sky. _I wont' see him for a long time after this. Will his feelings change? Will mine?No. I don't think mine will change, but what about his?_

Sitting down on a blanket in a more secluded area on top of the Great Hill in Central Park with a picnic basket filled with food between them, Ryoma and Keigo were silently eating a scrumptious dinner prepared by the Atobe's chef.

"Stop frowning. Your face will get stuck that way, Ryo."

"Just thinking. You leave tomorrow morning right?" At Keigo's nod, Ryoma frowned harder.

"What if our feelings change by being apart? What if this is just a fleeting thing between us?"

" Stop." Moving the basket between them away, Keigo pulled Ryoma against him. " We do not know what is going to happen Ryoma. Let's not think about it hmm." Keigo kissed the top that dark green hair, then place a soft kiss on his fore-head, then nose, and lips. Since the time in his bedroom, they haven't had the time alone to do more than light kissing and hand holding.

Ryoma opened his mouth for Keigo. Keigo held Ryoma close, mouth slanting over Ryoma's, sucking in the lower lips, hearing the younger teen moaning into his mouth when his hand snaked underneath his t-shirt to caress bare abs.

Ryoma was lost embrace, sucking in breath and moaning a bit when Keigo's hand touched him on his abs, hands trailing higher to touch a puckered nipple. " Ah. Kei." He moaned. " We have ..mm.. to ah.. stop."

Keigo know Ryoma was right. They were in the park, even a bit secluded from everyone else, they were still out in the open for anyone to see. Looking down at the flush face of Ryoma, though, he almost didn't care. Scratch that, he really didn't care. He wanted to taste more of his boyfriend .. _**now.**_ Standing up, he pulled Ryoma to his feet, then gathered up their belongings.

Grabbing a surprised Ryoma by the hand, they moved deeper into park, where there were more trees and bushes around them. Spreading the blanket back down, he pulled Ryoma to his knees, pulled the t-shirt off and pushed him down onto his back and laid on top of him.

" Kei. W...what are you doing?" Ryoma asked, breathless, feeling Keigos's shirt rubbing his bare front, creating tingling sensation down to his toes. " No.. We need to stop." Though the trees were thick around here, they were still out in the open.

" Shh. Ryo. Ore-Sama just want to taste you. Just a little bit more.." Keigo leaned down to kiss Ryoma's neck, biting down softly at the juncture and sucking on it. His hands roaming the boys bare chest, placing kisses from the boys neck then down to those cute nipples.

* * *

Ryoma placed his clothes back on , a really red blush on his face. He could not believed that they.. he and Keigo had did THAT. They didn't go all the way... but still, that was really, really close for them. He could still feel the heat of Keigo in the palm of his hand.

"Are you alright?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah," then he yawned.

Keigo chuckled. "Lets go home."

* * *

EDITED 3/28/2010 -

Not going to be chaning names of most of the schools. For ex. Seigaku is going to be Seishun High School, instead of Middle School/ Juniour High , Rikkai will be Rikkai High School ro Rikkai Senior High, etc.

1- Hyoutei Senior High Academy

Please reade and review:

UPdated 9/29/2009


	19. Departure

Chapter 19: More Lemons -Beware!! and Departure

DISCLAIMER: 19 Chapters and I still **do not** own Prince of Tennis.

**THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS**

WARNING: Characters can be OOC. Possible Mpreg in the future. This is Yaoi/ shounen Ai/ Boy's love. If this offends you, Please close the page.

WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD!! HARD MATURE CONTENTS. TURN BACK IF THIS OFFENDS.

* * *

Previously :

_Keigo took the Ryoma length, running his hand up and down of it, then lowered his head to it, taking Ryoma into his mouth. " Ah..ah,. Please." Ryoma moaned out in pleasure. It feels so good. He could feel the heat of Keigo's mouth on him._

_He opened his eyes a bit, when he felt a few fingers at his lips, probing. "Lick them." Keigo told him. He opened his mouth and took a few fingers in, coating the fingers with saliva. Distantly he knew what Keigo was going to do with it, since his father had explained, but it was still a shock when Keigo was suddenly above him, a hand spreading his legs apart, then those fingers probing into his entrance._

_Ryoma gasped at the sudden intrusion in him, feeling a twinge of pain at it, then those fingers stretching him, then sliding in and out of him, hitting a spot that made him writhe pleasure, and then cried out when he came, splashing hot between their bodies._

* * *

Once again, Keigo carried Ryoma in his arms and up the steps to his boyfriends' house.

Not receiving a response in answer to his knock, he looked set the boy in his arms down. " Ryoma." Shaking the boy a bit. " Ryoma. I need the key to the door."

Ryoma rubbed his eyes attempting to wake up. " Wha.."

" The keys please."

Sleepily, he reached into his pocket and produced a set of key and unlocked the door, letting them in.

Yawning, he called out for his dad, but no one answered. "Hmm. Wonder where Oyaji is.. Oh." Ryoma blinked at the note on the coffee table. " It says he is out and will be back late."

"Do you want to call him?"

" Oyaji can take care of himself." he told Keigo, shaking his head.

" Then Ore-Sama will stay here with you until he comes back." Keigo offered.

" It's fine. You can go." Ryoma was a bit hurt though when Keigo walked out the door. _He didn't have __to be so eager to leave._

Rotating his shoulders to work out the stiffness from it, he decided to go take a shower.

Standing under the stream of the hot water, Ryoma soaped himself, then rinsed it off, he was still miffed that Keigo just left like that. " Baka Monkey King." Then he shrieked when he heard a voice in the bathroom with him.

" Oh? Who's a baka?" Keigo said out, startling Ryoma. He had gone out to tell his driver to leave and that he will call for him later if needed and to bring their tennis bags inside. Once he was back in though, he didn't see Ryoma, so he had gone in search for his boyfriend.

He heard the sound of running water and deduced that Ryoma was probably taking a shower. Since the door was partially opened, he had let himself in to hear the brat cursing him.

Peeking only his head out, Ryoma glared at Keigo. "I thought you left."

" Ore-Sama was bringing in our things and telling the driver to leave." He replied, taking off his clothes.

" What are you doing!" Ryoma gawked.

" Ore-Sama is sweaty, so Ore-Sama will join you in the shower." He pushed the shower curtains aside and stepped into the shower with Ryoma.

Looking down at Ryoma water slicked body, his member sprang to attention. So did Ryoma's as he looked at Keigo's naked body. Taking Ryoma into his arm, he kissed Ryoma and Ryoma responded in kind, both running their hands down each other' water slicked back, moaning when their erection rubbed together.

Breathing a bit heavily, Ryoma pulled back. " I'm done. Finish your shower Kei. I... I'll be in the room waiting." With that Ryoma grabbed his towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

_Waiting, hmm. Ore-Sama likes the sound of that. _He grabbed the soap and lather it over his body to clean himself.

Walking into Ryoma's bedroom with only a towel around his waist, he spied the brat sitting on the bed in only a pair of pajama bottom. He was aching with need again, wanting to jump Ryoma.

xxxxxx

Lying there on Keigo's chest, he could feel his boyfriends heartbeat, breathing in sync with it. Their bodies sticky with sweat and their essence.

"We need another shower." Keigo said once he knew he can talk straight again.

"..morrow." Ryoma sleepily said.

" Fine. Tomorrow." Holding Ryoma on top of him, Keigo tugged the blanket over them, then closed his eyes..._Just a little rest, then Ore-Sama will leave._ Soon they were both asleep, unaware that two people came into the house.

* * *

Kazuki peered into the room, absolute shock on his face. If it could really happen, his jaw would have fell right off from the shock. Nanjiroh stood beside him, a bit stunned, but not overly so. It was expected to happen sooner or later. That's why they gave their son ' The Talk" weeks ago.

Grabbing Nanjiroh by the elbow, he steered the other man back to the living room. The four of them, himself, Kazuki, Eleanor and Vicenzo went out to the opera, then had stopped into Trattoria for a late dinner. They left afterward, leaving Eleanor and Vicenzo together.

They decided to come back to his place to chat. Seeing that the lights were on , he expected Ryoma to be in his room, but certainly did not expect to see Keigo there too, both naked in bed, together, clothes strewn about on the carpet. Unfortunately, Kazuki had followed him when he went to check up on Ryoma and also witness their sons together on the bed.

Kazuki dropped his head into his hand groaning. " Jiroh, they are too young."

" Pfft. Whatever, Kazu. Need I remind, _again, _you were as old as Keigo the first time."

" Then aren't you worried about Ryoma. He's only twelve..."

"He will soon be thirteen." Nanjiroh said.

" Fine. _Soon _to be thirteen. This.. I.. .. they.." Kazuki sighed loudly, not sure what to say.

Nanjiroh sighed and sat on the couch, next to Kazuki, hands itching to light up a cigarette, but didn't. Kazuki hates the smell, so whenever he was around, he doesn't light up.

" Kazu, you might think I don't care since I've been so .. so nonchalant about all this. But I love my son. If I didn't think Keigo was good enough for Ryoma, I'd kick your son's ass all the way back to Japan by now."

Kazuki chuckled into his hands. He knows that and it was the same for him. If Ryoma hadn't made Keigo happy, then he would not have consented to all this.

Nanjiroh's phone rang, looking at the caller ID, he was surprised it was from Rinko, since she had rarely called before. Looking at Kazuki, he mouthed that it was Rinko.

"Hello, Rinko."

"Nanjiroh. How is everything going? How's Ryoma?"

"Everything is fine, Rinko. Ryoma is doing quite well too. He's asleep right now, though I can wake him up if you want to speak with him." Nanjiroh offered.

"No. No. It's fine, Nanjiroh. Let him sleep.. I called because.. this is hard for me.." Rinko stuttered over the phone.

Nanjiroh frowned wondering what is going on. " Rinko. What's going on? Are things alright. Ryoma and I can book a flight and come over..."

"NO!" Nanjiroh stopped speaking, hearing that. He heard his wife took a shaky breath, then said, " That's fine, Nanjiroh. I called because I wanted to talk to you .. about us..." He gripped the phone tighter hearing that.

"We both know that we are having some troubles..I know you have tried to make it work and all, Nanjiroh, but .. it's not. .. and I've found someone else..Nanjiroh, I'm sorry." Rinko whispered out the last.

"Your'r sorry?! What about Ryoma? Have you thought about him when you're busy with this someone else, Rinko!" Nanjiroh demanded, trying to keep calm. Deep down he knew they were falling apart. Even if he wasn't in love with her, this still hurt. Then there's Ryoma..How is this going to affect him?

"I know. I've thought about this a lot, Nanjiroh. Ryoma loves you more than he does me...no, don't try to deny it. It's true. You are the one who is always there for him, not..not me. I know it's better for him to stay with you than me..".

" Who is he?"

" You don't know him. His name is Masahiro Danno. A colleague..He makes me happy ,and.. and he _loves me, _Nanjiroh."

"Rinko, I.." Nanjiroh tried to say he loves her too, but again, she cut him off.

" I know you do, but not like this,Nanjiorh. I've known for a while you don't love me the way spouses are supposed to be in love with each other. I don't know who has your heart, but I've known.. it's not me. And that really hurts, to be in love with you, but knowing you don't love me like that in return." Nanjiroh could hear Rinko openly crying on the line, his heart aching with sadness and guilt, knowing she was right in what she said.

"....I wanted to do this face to face and explain to our son.. But I'm sorry Nanjiroh, I'm a coward. I can't face him.. and until I can face him again, Please, please tell Ryoma.. and Ryoga, the both of them for me."

" Fine. I'll tell them."

" Thank you. I.. will send paper works soon.. Good bye."

" Jiroh?" Kazuki asked, concerned.

" Seems like you're not the only one getting divorce here soon, Kazu." He said, leaning back into the couch, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Jiroh. This must be harder for you than it is for Eleanor and I."

" Che. Whatever Kazu. Don't kid yourself. You know it's not going to be easy for you and Eleanor either, what with your starchy old man and all."

Smiling slightly at his father being called starchy, Kazuki poked Nanjiroh in the side. " That's not what I meant. I meant emotionally. I know you have been trying to work this out with Rinko for a few years now..."

" It's fine, Kazu. I think I have been expecting it. But .. Ryoma. Wonder how he's going to take this. Then there's Ryoga too. Rinko has always treated him like her own."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. _She left the telling to Jiroh! That bitch! _

"She's not a bitch, Kazu." Kazuki blinked. _Did I say that aloud?_

" You didn't say that out loud, Kazu." Nanjiroh said, lips quirking up a bit. " We've known each other a long time, Kazu. I can tell what you were thinking."

" Fine, if you can tell, then yes she is one. I've only met Rinko a few times, so I can't judge her very well, but if she cannot even tell her own sons she is the one wanting a divorce, she is a selfish bi.."

"Kazu. Enough. She is still Ryoma's mother."

The both of them sat there in comfortable silence for a while, until Kazuki asked if there was any liquor.

" You have any hard liquor, Jiroh?"

" Yeah. In my room. " Nanjiroh stood up and Kazuki followed suit. " Ya don't have to follow, Kazu. I'll go get some for us."

"It's fine. It's easier, so you don't have to come back out , right."

Nanjiroh knew this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Unfortunately his body did not agree, and he nodded, indicating that it was fine.

* * *

Pouring some whiskey into shot glasses, Nanjiroh handed one to Kazuki and took the other for himself " Cheers." Both saluted, raising their glasses in the air, before tossing back the shot, feeling the warm burn in the back of their throats.

After a few more shots, both Nanjiroh and Kazuki leaned back against the headboard of Nanjiroh's bed, A few shots wasn't enough to bring either of them drunk, but it did give them a slight buzz.

" What about Ryoga? I know she's not his biological mother.." Kazuki wondered.

Nanjiroh heaved a deep breath," Guess I'll call him up to come over in the next few days and I'll tell both of them then."

"Ah. Sounds like a plan.." He looked at the smaller man. Taking in the pink flush from the whiskey, looking, the slightly glazed eyes. _He's still so gorgeous. _Eyes roaming down to that toned chest and flat stomach, no fat in sight. He scooted closer and took Nanjiroh's hand, bringing it and sucking in a finger and another, loving the sound the other man made, then they were kissing.

" Ha.. ah.. Kazu. Harder. Faster!" Nanjiroh gasped out, pulling Kazuki's head to him, kissing him, tasting the bitter twang of whiskey on his lover. He arched his back, lifting his hips as Kazu pumped into him, harder and faster.

Kazuki knew he shouldn't have followed Nanjiroh into the room. Every time they were in a room together, he usually ends up halfway raping Nanjiroh. It was the same with their first time together, then the time at the hotel and now this. Nanjiroh never protested, and was very willing, egging him to go faster and harder ,and he was happy to oblige, of course, but he was still the one initiating this, he was the one that grabbed Nanjiroh and practically tore their clothes off, pushing into the Nanjiroh with barely any preparation.

At the moment he didn't care what is going to happen, all he can do is feel Nanjiroh, taking in the scent of the other man., loving the feel of Nanjiroh underneath him, feeling heat pool into his lower body before released himself.

Nanjiroh groaned when he felt heat filled inside him, knowing that Kazu had come. He felt Kazu took his member into his hand, pumping a few times, and he too came.

Ring..Riiing. Riing.

Nanjiroh groaned, rolling over to grab his phone from the nightstand beside his bed.

" Hello." He croaked out, distantly wondering if it was Rinko calling again.

" Nanjiroh. Are Kazuki and Keigo there ? He's not here at the house and neither is Keigo" Eleanor asked over the phone.

"What? Eleanor? Mm-Hm. Yes, they are both here."

"Oh good. Our plane leaves in a few hours. Could you wake them up, Nanjiroh. I'll meet you all at the airport." Eleanor cheerily said.

" Yeah. Fine. We'll see you there." Nanjiroh disconnected the call, then turned on the lamp, reading the time. Six A.M. God it was too early in the morning. His whole body ached , not to mention his bottom is really sore. Rolling over, he nudged Kazuki. " Kazu. Wake up. It's 6 already. Kazu. Need to wake up now. Your plane leaves soon."

"M'up. Stop shaking, Nanjiroh. " Kazuki murmured sleepily, rolling over and cracking one eye open.

" D'dya say Eleanor called."

" Yes. She says she will meet up with us at the airport. Go shower and I'll go wake up our sons. Hehe. This is going to be good. ." Nanjiroh stated gleefully, now up and awake.

After a quick shower, Nanjiroh made his way to Ryoma's room, whistling. " Oi! Oi! You two Seishounen! Rise and Shine!" He called out, banging on the door.

* * *

Keigo blinked at the banging noise and the sound of Jiroh-Oji's voice. _What is he doing here so early in the morning? Hmm, did Ore -Sama's blanket get heav..i..er...Ryoma! _Keigo bolted up in the bed in realization that he was not at his own house or bed, but at Ryoma's. with the other teen was lying on top of him, and Jiro-Oji banging on the door.

Ryoma groaned when he was jostled, but did not awaken, instead burrowing deeper under the covers, clutching at his blanket.

" Keigo-Kun! Please wake up Ryoma and get ready. You have to be at the airport soon!" Nanjiroh called out, then walked back to his own room. Keigo paled. _This is not good. He knows._

Keigo pulled the blanket aside, " Ryoma, wake up. Your dad's out there."

"I heard that." Ryoma said, sitting up on his bed, looking at Keigo sadly. This was it, the day Keigo leaves.

"Ore-Sama did offer to stay, neh?"

" Yea, but I'll be back there soon." Leaning to hug Keigo, both hissing when their bare chest touched, both already sporting a semi-erection.

"You go use the bathroom first, Kei." Ryoma offered.

Keigo pulled Ryoma closer to him " How about we both use it together, ahn?"

"Che, Monkey King. If we do, we're going to be late."

" You're no fun, Ryo-kun." Keigo let Ryoma go and got off the bed, putting on his boxers, he gathered up his clothes and walked out Ryoma's room to the bathroom, passing Nanjiroh's room, he stopped short. That was Oto-Sama's voice. This time it was him standing there shocked, his mouth wide opened. _Oto-Sama is here in Jiroh-Oji's room! They are... better not think about it. _He rushed off to the bathroom, slightly green.

Nanjiroh went into his room to find Kazuki had fallen asleep again. Pursing his lips, Nanjiroh walked over, eying the blanket that only barely covered reached out to trace firm chest and abs, then lower, taking Kazuki into hand, fondling, watching it hardened into his hand, then leaned down to taste it.

Kazuki groan, opening his eyes, he looked down to see a head of dark brown hair in his groin. He gripped the those dark locks with one of his hand and came hard and fast. " Ahhh. Jiroh!"

" He, he. Kazu. Never thought you'd wake up." Nanjiroh smirked at Kazuki, wiping his mouth off with a towel.

" I've woken up our sons and you'd better hit the shower soon."

" Alright. Alright."

Once every one was ready, Nanjiroh drove them to the airport. Sitting in the back seat with Keigo, Ryoma glared at Kazuki-san and his father. _Can't believe he was there last night.. with Oyaji. What about Kaa-san?_ _I know about their past and that Kazuki-san is getting a divorce, but Oyaji is with Kaa-san. _Ryoma frowned. _It's probably not for much loner. Kaa-San , she's...got someone else too..._

Keigo took Ryoma's hand in his, rubbing circles in the palm. He can relate to what his boyfriend is going through. Even though his parents were getting a divorce, it's not official yet, and Jiroh-Oji is a married man.

"There you are!" Eleanor waved to them, when they walked to the terminal that the Atobe Private plane was docked at.

"Eleanor. Sorry we were running a bit late." Kazuki kissed her on the cheek,"Where is Vicenzo?"

"Oooh. That's alright. I completely understand." Winking at them with a wide smile. " Vicenzo is probably still asleep. We said our goodbyes for now. Where's Keigo and Ryoma-kun?"

Nanjiroh pointed behind him, " They are saying their goodbyes, too."

Ryoma hugged Keigo around the waist, memorizing Keigos' musky and minty scent, " Monkey King. Suppose this his bye for now."

"Yes. For now, Brat. You have my numbers and email address right?"

"Yeah, all _**four **_numbers and your email address."

" Good." Keigo lightly pushed Ryoma back, leaning down and kissing those lips.

Their parents watched the scene, one in absolute glee, resisting the urge to squeal over how cute they look, one smiling broadly, golden eyes shining, and the third with a slight smile on his face, hoping things will work out for their sons.

* * *

EDITED -4/8/2010

Thank you for reading an reveiwing

updated on 9/30


	20. Present Shopping and A Challenge

Chapter 20: Present and Challenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi and it's affiliation does.

THANK YOU - Secret 25 , IloveGaara, NoName, Ryoka-chan, Ria Sakazaki , Wind Spirit 16, Mirsama

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ryoma hugged Keigo around the waist, memorizing Keigos' musky and minty scent, " Monkey King. Suppose this his bye for now."_

_"Yes. For now, Brat. You have my numbers and email address right?"_

_"Yeah, all _**four**_numbers and your email address."_

_" Good." Keigo lightly pushed Ryoma back, leaning down and kissing those lips._

_Their parents watched the scene, one in absolute glee, resisting the urge to squeal over how cute they look, one smiling broadly, golden eyes shining, and the third with a slight smile on his face, hoping things will work out for their sons._

* * *

A Week Later: Start of US Open

Ryoma walked into the USTA BJK National Tennis Center for his first match in the US Open. Standing on the acrylic hard courts, he tossed the ball into the air and started off with his twist serve and _Smash._ The other player barely had the time to move out of the way as the ball sailed past his face. _Hmm. Boring._

After the US Open: Mid September:

Ryoma strolled along, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. He and Kevin had just played a match, with him losing 6-7 this time. He knew he wasn't playing his best and knew that Kevin knows it too. He misses Keigo. Sure they communicate via email and they talked on the phone, but the 15 hours difference makes that a bit hard. In that short month they were together, he had fallen in love with the narcissist , arrogant Monkey King. _How did that happen anyways. One day my life was fine, then I bumped into the Monkey King and now I... now I've fallen in love. Damn. _

Kevin walked beside his friend, glancing worriedly at Ryoma every now and then. It's been a few weeks since the diva left and he could tell Ryoma was still down. Even after taking the US Open Junior championship for the fifth time, he was still not his usual self. Not that Ryoma showed it much, his usual bored face and was back, and to those who didn't know him very well, it just look like he was bored. But Kevin saw past that and can tell his friend was a bit sad. Of course a big clue was that he turned down his offer to get some burgers. Now they were walking back to Ryoma's house.

" Ryoma ,don't be so down. You talk with him on the phone and email him and you'll see him soon, right?" Kevin tried to cheer up when they walked into Ryoma's house.

"Kevin is right, Seishounen. Maybe you can go back for his birthday or something, hmm." Nanjiroh chimed him.

Ryoma froze when he heard his father says he can see Keigo on his birthday. _Birthday. When's Kei's birthday_, _anyways?_

" Oyaji...when is it?" He asked his father.

Nanjiroh glanced at his son, " When is what?" he asked confusedly.

"Birthdate."

"You don't even know when your boyfriend's birthday is?!" Kevin stared at Ryoma. With as much time as they spent together, you'd think he would know.

Ryoma pulled his cap down to cover a blush. " Just tell me."

"It's October 4th Seishounen. He will be fifteen."

_October 4__th __That is less than a month away. I have to find a present. But what? _

"Let's go, Kevin." Grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him to the door. Following Ryoma, he wondered where they're going now. They just got back home. "Where are we going?"

" To find a present." Ryoma responded opening to door, but he certainly didn't expect the person on the other side.

_Wow, who's this?_ Kevin looked up at the older teen in front of him. He looks like an older Ryoma, same color hair, the same color eyes, though a bit smaller and narrower, same cocky arrogant smirk that makes you want to smack it off. His face is more like Nanjiroh though, harder, leaner and more tan than Ryoma's softer one. Maybe a relative? _Eep! Why the hell is he giving me a scary look? _

" Yo, Chibisuke." Ryoga Echizen greeted his brother, a hand raised to knock on the door, cocky smile on his face, then glared at down at the blonde. _Just who the hell is this blonde that Ryoma's holding hands with? He's got some guts touching my baby brother._

"Going somewhere? And who's this?" Ryoga demanded to know.

Letting go of Ryoma, Kevin stepped forward. "I'm Kevin Smith, Ryoma's friend. Who are you?"

" His brother." _Well, I guess that explains it. No wonder they look so alike._

" Ryogao-ni. We are leaving. Come on, Kevin." Ryoma glared at his brother a bit and walked past him, Kevin following a long, leaving Ryoga to stare after them. When his brother looked at him, he could tell something was up_. Better ask Oyaji._

_

* * *

_

" So, Oyaji.. Why'd you call me here?" Ryoga Echizen asked his father. He had received a call this morning from his father to meet him here, that there was something they needed to discuss. He wondered what it is about since he rarely hears from his father.

Nanjiroh shook his head, "Not right now. Later tonight, after dinner."

"Oookay. Then what's up with Chibisuke? He looked like someone kidnapped his cat."

Uh-oh, Don't like that smile on the old man's face..

" That's because Seishoune's boyfriend had to go back home." Nanjiroh told Ryoga.

Oh, so Chibisuke got himself a boyfr.. "What! Boyfriend! I knew it. It's that blonde brat that he left with, isn't it? " What the hell. How can the old man be so okay about this. Not that I have any room to talk about my sexuality, but I'm 19 and Chibisuke is 12.

_Oh yes. The blondy and I are going to have a talk.. yes. That sounds good. A brotherly talk with this boyfriend of Ryoma's. And if he happens to walk into my fist, knee or foot, well.. accidents do happen. And Ryoma shouldn't go out with clumsy idiots anyways._

Ryoga knows he is not always there for his brother, hell the young teen had forgotten him, until they met on a cruise ship early last year, but he do care for him and he's not going to let anyone hurt his Chibisuke.

Nanjiroh watched his eldest son's eyes narrowed, inwardly smiling at the way Ryoga got protective of Ryoma. When he had disappeared, after only staying with them a few years, they had searched for him for several months, then one day got a letter telling them he was doing alright and not to search for him.

Of course they searched for him, finding him living in some run down old house with a few other teens.

He had taken Ryoga out and tried to force him to come home to no avail. Ryoga kept running away, saying he needed the space and didn't want to stay with them. The last time they found him, Nanjiroh told Ryoga he can stay on his own, but need to keep him updated with letters with three months, or he will drag Ryoga back and chain him at home.

"It's Keigo Atobe."

Ryoga stared at his father a bit, registering the name. Thought his name was Kevin Smith. Who is … "Atobe? The rich dude? The one I was staying with in England, until you came?" Ryoga remembered a tall man with grayish colored hair,_ Eww, isn't he old for Ryoma? What was Oyaji thinking?!_

"Oyaji! What were you thinking? He's as old as you are and you are letting him ..." he stopped, when Nanjiroh busted out laughing. He laughed so hard, he was clutching his stomach and tears streamed out of his eyes.

" I..it's not ….laughs.. Kazu..It's Keigo...hahaha.. son.." Nanjiroh stuttered out between breaths.

"Oh" Ryoga felt kind of foolish thinking his father would let someone as old as him date Ryoma. His father could be irresponsible, but not that much.

"So where is this boyfriend now? I want to have a... talk with him."

Nanjiroh smiled at him. "Can't son, he's back in Japan now."

_Japan. Fine, you sit there, Keigo Atobe. I''ll get to meet you soon. Then we'll see if you are good enough for my baby brother._

In Japan, Keigo sneezed, missing his serve.

"Ho? Atobe, are you getting a cold? Better take care of yourself more." a blue haired, glass wearing teen asked across the court.

Nanjiroh happy dance inside his head, seeing the look on Ryoga's face that promises someone is going to get hurt. I definitely want to be there when Ryoga and Keigo meet. Should I warn Kazu and Keigo?... nah, more fun this way.

* * *

Ryoma sat the tan recliner. He and Kevin had gone to several stores, but he had not found anything he wanted to give to Kei as a present. .He looked at his father, then his brother. His father had told them he had something to tell them, and it must be serious if Ryoga was there too. He watched his father's fingers twitching and guess he must really need a cigarette. Come to think of it. Haven't seen Oyaji smoke much since..

"Come on, Old Man. Whatcha got to tell us. Spill it already." Ryoga demanded impatiently. He had been there since mid-morning and all the supsense is stressing him out.

Nanjiroh sighed, how the hell do you tell your sons that their parents are splitting up. _Soft and easy Jiroh. Explain the situation to them , reassure we both still love them Soft and easy._ "Your mother and I are getting a divorce." That was **not** how I planned it. Why'd you go and blurt it out like that. Stupid mouth. What happened to soft and easy?

Ryoga gawked at his father complete surprise on his face. Rinko-Kaasan and Oyaji are divorcing?

Ryoma looked at his father, not as shock as Ryoga. Somehow he knew this was coming. His parents haven't been getting along a for a while, and now with Kazuki-san in the picture... he shrugged when Ryoga asked him if he knew about his. "Chibisuke, did you know?"

Ryoga was floored. Rinko-Kaasan was like a mother to him and he always thought that his parents loved each other, so what happened? Then there was his brother. Ryoma barely bat an eyelash at the announcement that his parents were divorcing. He looked back at his father when his name was called.

" Ryoga. I know this is more of a shock to you than Ryoma and I. We love the both of you.... We just don't love each other. She's found someone else and I...never mind."

"Rinko-Kaasan found someone else? And you too, Oyaji?

"His name's Masa something or other." Ryoma muttered from the recliner.

Two head swiveled in this direction at this. " Ryoma. You knew?" It was now Nanjiroh who was surprised. Ryoma shrugged again. " Sometimes I hear Kaa-san talking to him on the phone.. when she's at home, that is."

"I see. Well now that you both know. Ryoma, your mother wants you to stay with me for now. The rest... we will work out later."

Ryoma nodded. He was glad he will stay with his father. He does love his mother, but ..he doesn't really know her anymore, she was rarely home and when she was, they barely talked to each other.

Ryoga sighed. He knows they don't have any say to what is going on with their parents, but Ryoma doesn't even seem saddened by this.

Nanjiroh stood, " Alright then I'm gonna go to bed. Ryoga, it's late. Stay the night, the couch pulls out into a bed and Ryoma can get you some blankets."

Ryoga looked at Ryoma. Blink. Blink. More Blinks. Gah. Damn brat! How can he just sit there?

" Chibisuke. What is going on?" Ryoga growled.

"What do you mean?" was the bored reply he got from Ryoma, making his head tick.

"About our parents getting divorced. Their problems. When did they have problems? And Oyaji and You, Ryoma! You have a boyfriend. When did you meet? " Gesturing wildly, hands flapping in the air.

"Oh that." another bored reply from Ryoma. I am going to commit siblicide!

" Yes. That." Ryoga gritted out.

"Hmm. Oyaji said it. Kaa-San found someone else. A few years, I guess. Oyaji loves someone else and I have a boyfriend. Met last month, late July I think." Ryoma responded monotonously. "Is that all? I'm going to bed too."

Ryoga stared at his brother's retreating back and plopped his head back against the couch. My family's really weird.

* * *

Walking along Fifth Avenue, Ryoma was once again out searching for a gift for Keigo. Only a week left. What can I get him that he does not already have or can get himself? He was ready to tear his hair in frustration. I'm acting like a lovesick idiot. Should just pick something up like grip tape or something and call it good. Ryoma grumbled silently to himself, walking past a small jewelry shop. He blinked and backtracked to the store. There on display is a pendant of a gold monkey with a crown made of clustered diamond, lopped around a solid gold chain. _That's it. The perfect present. A Monkey King for a Monkey King._

* * *

Tokyo, Japan: Around Mid September

Oshitari Yuushi glanced at his Buchou when the young teen sighed again. Ever since school started after summer break, Atobe have been spacing out and sighing a lot. He looked forward again, watching Gakuto and Shishido playing. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a lovesick fool..Oshitari straightened, Wait, Atobe can't be in love right? Nah.. can't be. He watched as a black hair girl came up to Atobe and started to flirt with him and asked Atobe if he wanted to go out sometimes.

" Ore-Sama had already said he is not interested. Now go away."

" But Atobe-Sama, I'm sure we can have a _pleasurable_ time together." The girl leaned over, practically shoving her cleavage into Atobe's face.

Oh? A forward one. Oshitari watched on amused when the girl wouldn't give up , even after Atobe had already refused a few time. Better intervene before Atobe loses his patience. An annoyed Atobe is never a pretty sight to see. Uh-Oh. Too Late.

Keigo stood up, lips thinned into a hard line . " Ore-Sama would never be interested in such a low class trash like you. Leave Ore-Sama alone, bitch."

"Atobe, wasn't that a little harsh?" Oshitari commented, walking over to stand by his Buchou, watching the girl fled the court in tears.

" Harsh? Ore-Sama had politely refused her, however she did not seem to understand the word 'No'."

"Practice is over. Everyone pick up balls and go change." Keigo ordered, walking to the changing room first.

" Man, what's gotten into him? He's been in a mood." Shishido Ryou asked the glass wearing teen once Keigo was out of sight.

" Yeah." Gakuto chimed in. Oshitari shrugged, " I don't know. Come on, let's wake up Jirou and go get changed."

"Are you going to meet up with Ootori after this, Shishido?" Gakuto asked while they were changing.

" Yeah, gonna go out for some burgers."

" Burgers, ahn? Ore-Sama will join you. Meet Ore-Sama at the school entrance, we will go in Ore-Sama's car." Keigo said, walking out.

_What the hell?!!_ were the collective thoughts of Shishido, Gakuto, Oshitari, and even Jirou woke up to that. Everyone knew that Atobe hated hamburgers, considering it food not fit for an esteemed person such as himself.

Sitting in the car, the four looked at each other back, eyes twitching, and narrowing, challenging. _You tell him_._ No, you. You, he's closer to you, etc._ Oshitari sighed. Looks like he was going to be the one. Clearing his throat he asked. " Atobe, is there a particular reason you are joining us?"

Keigo looked at Oshitari, then the other three. He knew they were wondering why he wanted to join them at a burger joint. He made it quite clear many times that he despised the stuff. But when he heard the word hamburger, he became nostalgic and missed Ryoma that much more. He figured if he ate the stuff , he might feel closer to his boyfriend.

"Does Ore-sama need a reason to join, ahn?" His tone challenging them, smirking slightly when they shook their head.

Waiting at the burger joint was the rest of his previous team, Kabaji, Hiyoshi, and Ootori. Seeing Atobe, the three went bug eyed, repeating in their heads what their senpai-tachi thought earlier. _What the Hell?!_ Yep, even faithful Kabaji was quit shocked to see his former Buchou at the burger joint.

"Eh, Nya. Look Oishi, Momo!! It's Hyoutei, nya. Wah! Look, it's Atobe." A red head with a blue and white Seigaku jersey pointed at Atobe.

Eiji, don't point, it's rude." Oishi Syuuchiro chastised his friend and doubles partner.

"Ie Data." Inui Sadaharu, pushed up his glasses, then stared to write in his green note book.

" Wah! Inui/ Inui-Senpai. Don't just pop up like that." Momoshiro and Kikamaru exclaimed.

Shishido scowled at all of them. First it was Atobe-Buchou, Oshitari, Jirou and Gakuto that joined, and then his kouhai, and Seigaku. It was supposed to be his and Ootori time together, damnit.

" Ah, sumanai, Shishido-san. Hiyoshi-Bucho decided to come too and Kabaji-san as well." Ootori whispered to him. Shishido soften and smiled up at the taller teen, letting him know it was fine. Really, he wasn't mad at Choutarou. It's was all the others' fault.

The twelve of them stood in line, waiting for their turn. Eleven of them wondered if Atobe even knew how to order or what to order. Their jaws fell and their eye bugged out, a green notebook and pencil dropped to the floor from the Data Master's hand, when Atobe calmly strolled up to the cashier and ordered.

" Ore-Sama will have the #4, no cheese, extra pickle with chocolate milkshake and a side salad."

The eleven teen behind Atobe looked at each other.

" Shishido-San, did something happen to Atobe-Buchou?" Ootori whispered.

Swallowing hard, Shishido shrugged his shoulder. " Maybe, he's been acting a bit weird lately."

" Maybe an alien took over his body." Gakuto whispered in response.

" Ie Data." Inui had retrieved his fallen notebook and was writing away in it. What he can find in this as good data was anyone's guess

" Nya, Oishi, Momo. I'm scared, nya." Kikumaru whimpered.

" Hai, Senpai. I'm a little scared too. Scared."

"I'm sure everything is fine with Atobe. Maybe." Oishi patted Eiji and Momo on the arm, though he was a little afraid himself.

"....Usu..."

Atobe's vein popped on his head. He could hear the whisper behind him, it's not like they were really quiet about it. Taking a breath to calm himself, he turned around and glared until they quieted. " Ore-sama will be paying. Order what you want and be awed by Ore-Sama's generosity." He said, tossing his head back, he gave Oshitari his gold card to pay for all of it, then grabbed his order from the counter.

The eleven teen watched as one gray/purplish haired teen unwrap his burger and took a bite, grimaced and washed it down with the shake. They felt a little better at the face he made when Atobe ate the burger.

Oshitari looked at the group, then asked Oishi how Seigaku High Tennis Club was doing.

" Well, Daisuke-buchou had gotten injured in a car accident recently, so Tezuka is acting captain right now until Daisuke-Bucho gets back on his feet."

"Oh? Aren't the other seniors upset that a 1st year is captain?" Oshitari asked, propping his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Oh no! It was Daisuke-Buchou's idea and most of the senpai-tachi were all very supportive of it. The coach even held matches to determine who will be regulars again. Eiji, Inui, Fuji, and I are regulars now."

Shishido snorted. " They're probably glad because unlike Seigaku Middle, Seigaku High sucks and have never even made it past the prelims?"

"Shishido-Senpai." Ootori scolded him.

"Gekkoujou."

Atobe jaw clenched when Tezuka was mentioned. He recalled the conversation he overhead last month. Tezuka had backhanded his Ryoma and he was not going to let it go, no matter what Ryoma said.

" Oishi. Tell Tezuka Seigaku High will be given the honor to hold a practice match with us Hyoutei this weekend."

"Ah, I will tell Tezuka, but ..." Oishi began, but Eiji interrupted him, excited.

"Yeah! We can play at the street courts, nya. I heard that the place has been expanded again."

" Eiji, we can't just agree. We need to talk with Tezuka first." Oishi reprimanded Eiji.

"I'm sure Tezuka would agree, Oishi-Senpai. He would." Momoshiro agreed.

Oishi sighed. He was sure Tezuka would agree, but wanted to make sure to relay this message first just in case before agreeing to anything. However the way Atobe phrased it didn't seem like they would even have a choice in the matter.

" I will of course tell Tezuka about the invitation for a practice match, Atobe."

Inui pushed his glasses up, reading his notebook. " This weekend. My data tells me that it is your birthday, Mukahi. Then a couple weeks after is your's Shishido."

Shishido and Gakuto blinked at the data player , and nodded. As expected of the data player.

Atobe grimaced; he had forgotten that it was his teammates' birthday. He makes it a point to not forget their birthday and usually throws them a celebration.

Oshitari frowned a bit behind his hand. Something is bothering Atobe lately, The way he said Tezuka's name with a bite to it, the sighs, and judging by his look, he seems to have forgotten Gakuto and Shishido's birthday.. Oshitari sighed again._ Now I'm doing it too._

"Ore –Sama was not going to say anything, but Ore-Sama have already planned something for Gakuto's and Shishido's birthday the week after. Ore-Sama had it planned to fall in between each of their birthday. " He really didn't have anything planned, but with his team of servants, he could put something together by then.

" Eh!, Atobe, you don't have to.." Gakuto tried to say, but stopped at Atobe's raised hand.

" Just be awed by Ore-Sama's magnanimous act, nah, Kabaji?"

'Usu." Ah, that more like it. Atobe thought. He certainly had missed Kabaji's presence while he was in America.

After dropping his team mates off at their homes, Atobe made a few calls to get a birthday celebration going for Gakuto and Shishido.

"Nya! Did you think something weird is going on with Atobe, Oishi?"

"Ma. I'm not sure , Eiji. We'll tell Tezuka tomorrow that Atobe wants to have a practice match this weekend at the street courts."

" Mmm. Alright. I wish Ochibi was here, Nya. Last time Atobe had to shave his head.. That was funny." The both of them talked and walked past a green eyed, seaweed haired teen, who pulled out his cell phone.

"Ah. Niou-Sempai? Why are you answering Yukimura-Bushou's phone? Never mind. I just heard that Hyoutei High and Seigaku High are going to have a practice match this weekend. Where? Um, I think the street courts. Yeah. Okay. bye."

* * *

That weekend , not only Hyoutei and Seigaku showed up, but a few of the other teams as well. There were a few players from Rikkai High –Yukimura Seiichi , Sanada Genichirou, Kirihara Akaya, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masahauri, and Marui Bunta. They came to watch since their ace player, now captain of Rikkai Middle , Kirihara Akaya called them a few days ago.

From Fudomine were Tachibana Kippei, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji came. Tachibana heard from his sister An, who heard from her boyfriend, Momoshiro about the match.

There were three from Jyousei Shonan –Kajimoto Takahisa , Wakato Hiroshi, and their coach Aoi Hanamura. She happened to see a bunch of tennis players going in the same direction and swung by to pick up Kajimoto and Wakato, then brought them here.

Mizuki Hajime and Fuji Yuuta from St Rudolph High were there too, since Yuuta heard from his brother his older brother about it. He happned to mention it to Mizuki, who dragged him here.

Even a few players of Shitenhoji High were there. Kenya heard it from his couin, Yuushi when they talked on the phone. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya, Chitose Senri and Toyama Kintaro came all the way from Osaka.

Sengoku Kiyosumi just happened to be there as well.

Each one there wanted to see these two National Level player going at their best.

The last time they played, Atobe had won due to Tezuka's shoulder injury, but now both players are in top shape and form .

"Seigaku and Hyoutei. Atobe is playing against Tezuka right off. Hm, Wonder if the store have more grip tape. I need more grip tape and a new tennis bag. Oh, look, Atobe is glaring really hard at Tezuka. I wonder why? Did Tezuka do something wrong? But Atobe always looks very snobby and arrogant. And Tezuka is stoic. Never even seen him smile." Shinji Ibu muttered.

" Shinji!" Tachibana reprimanded.

Down on the courts,Atobe glared at the brown haired teen in front of him. Hurt my Ryoma, ahn?" Ore-Sama will beat you down, Tezuka.

* * *

Thank you for stopping by: Please read and review


	21. Revenge

Chapter 21: Revenge

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES: Small Tennis scene ahead. As before, will try my best to write tennis scenes, but please bear with me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

THANK YOU -To all who have read and reviewed.!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Atobe glared at the brown haired teen in front of him. Hurt my Ryoma, ahn?" Ore-Sama will beat you down, Tezuka. _

_

* * *

_

The day was warm and clear, only a few clouds in the sky. At the street courts, many High School students and a few Middle School students gathered to watch a game of tennis played between two National Level rivals.

Face stoic as usual, Tezuka looked at Atobe across the net, wondering why grayish/ purple hair teen looked like he wanted to carve him up. When Oishi had told him of the .. invitation for a practice match, he accepted. After all it was not unusual for their teams to hold practice matches with each other.

What is unusual is that Atobe wasn't posing , coming on the court with a super flashy entrance, snapping his fingers, or saying " Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na" in that arrogant tone of his. There were not a huge crowd cheering for Atobe's win. He didn't make any snide comments , his face was blank when he went up to Tezuka and stated they were going to play and walked onto the courts.

Everyone there, including his own teammates were wondering what is going on with Atobe.

Shiraishi walked up to them with a racket and asked " Which?"

Keigo inclined his head to Tezuka, indicating he will let the other choose.

" Smooth." Tezuka answered and Shiraishi spun the racket, which landed on smooth.

" Alright, one set match. Tezuka to serve." He walked off the courts and climbed up to the referee seat.

"Oh man, can't believe those two are going to play again. Last time Buchou and Atobe played, it ended at 6-6, then it rained. From the looks of Atobe, he wants to win this match. Do you think that's why he's been all weird lately? But man, wonder who's going to win. Who's going to win?" Momoshiro exclaimed excitedly on the bleachers.

" Fssh..Of course Tezuka-Buchou will win , Peach head idiot." Kaidoh Kaoru growled out.

"Grr , What's that, Mamoshi?" Momoshiro stood up and planted his face in Kaidoh's.

" You heard me."

"Oi , Oi,The both of you cut it out. Kaidoh, you're Seigaku's Middle Tennis Captain and Momo , you are the Vice Captain. You shouldn't fight." Oishi chided stepping in between the two.

" Gomenesai! Oishi-Senpai."

"Omoshiro-kun is right. This is going to be good to watch. During the Kantou tournament, Tezuka was not at his full strength due to his shoulder right?" Sengoku commented.

"Yeah! I want to see them play too. But I wish Koshimae was here. So we can play." Kintarou bounced up and down in excitement.

" Kin-Chan. Calm down." Kenya scolded his younger teammate.

"Yeah, too bad Echizen isn't here. I'll take some pictures and send it to him. He'd want to see this. He would." Momoshiro said, taking out his phone.

Plop. " Yep. This is going to be interesting. Don't you agree?" Marui Bunta asked, blowing his gum into a bubble.

" Puri."

" Sugoi. Marui-san. Can I get your autograph. Huh? Huh? Here, sign this." Akutagawa Jiro bounded over to where the Rikkai High were gather and shoving a wrist band into Marui's face as he was blowing his bubble gum, which then stuck to the wristband.

" Awesome. This is better than an autograph. Arigato, Marui-San."

"Jiro-senpai. Please sit down and not bother Marui-San. The match is about to start." Ootori calmly said, then bowing to Rikkai, he dragged his senpai a few feet away.

"Hmm. What do you think has Atobe in such a mood, ne, Genichirou?." Yuukimura softly wondered watching Atobe and Tezuka on the courts. Tezuka looked his usual self, but Atobe had a stiffness in his posture and his face was hard, not the usual arrogant smile in sight.

Not sure what to say, Sanada shrugged. He has never seen Atobe this way before. Usually, the other teen would practically prance onto the courts, go on about his win, but not this time.

" Fuji, do you know if perhaps something happened between the two?" Yuukimura asked Fuji Syuusuke.

"Sa. Perhaps we will find out later." Blue eyes opened, glinting in the sun as he watched the two rivals on the courts.

Tezuka started off smacking the ball to the left side of the court and in a flash, Atobe was already there, returning the ball back. Tezuka ran up to the net, with his racket held low and lightly tapped the ball over the net.

" Look. Zero Shiki drop shot." Eiji excitedly said.

" What? Atobe is already at the net." Inui scribbled in his note book. " Speed, 4, no five times faster than before."

The group watched, awed that Atobe had made it from the back of the courts to the net so fast, they had barely even seen him move.

Atobe smack the ball upward in a volley and it landed behind Tezuka.

" 15 – Love" Shiraishi called out from the referee seat.

At that point, everyone really expected Atobe to bring his hand up to his face and smirk or laugh conceitedly, but he didn't. His face was still blank and hard, he turned around and walking to the back of his side of the court, and the game continued.

" Yuuta, did your brother give any clues about those two, hm?" Mizuki asked, twirling a lock of hair in his finger, watching the game.

"No, Senpai. Aniki only mentioned that Seigaku and Hyoutei was going to be holding a practice match."

"I see. I believe this could be a lovers quarrel." Mizuki nodded his head at his statement.

"Huh?!!" were the thoughts of most of the teens gathered around.

"Mizuki-san. You shouldn't say such." Oishi frowned at him.

" Yeah. I mean … this is Tezuka and Atobe. _Atobe!"_ Momoshiro said. He could not believe anyone would even like Atobe. "Atobe is like all snobby and pompous and Tezuka-Buchou is calm and collected.

" Fssh. Peach butt is right. Who'd want to date Atobe?" Kaidoh agreed, not that he like to, but Momoshiro made sense.

In New York, a dark green haired, golden eyed teen sneezed a few times, waking him up from his the blanket over his head, he snuggled into it and fell asleep again.

"Sa. A lovers quarrel, hm." Fuji's eyes hardened into blue stones, looking at Atobe then Tezuka.

" This is certainly interesting, don't you agree, Genichirou?" Yuukimura smiled serenely, also watching the two on the courts closesly.

"Lovers. Those two? But they're both boys. Boys can't date each other... right? Sanada-FukuBuchou?" Akaya asked, confused and uncertain. Even though he was now Rikkai Middle's Captain, old habit dies hard. Sanada pulled his cap down, blushing.

" Of course they can, Akaya-kun." Yuukimura laughed lightly.

" Aww. Our little kouhai is still an innocent. Maybe I can change that, Puri." Niou leaned toward Akaya, only to be pulled back by his double partner Yagyuu.

"Enough, Niou." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, so that Niou can see his eyes, glaring down at him.

"Hehehe. Hiroshi. Just playing with the brat is all."

* * *

" Five games to four. Atobe leads. Atobe Serve."

Atobe got into position at the back of the courts, then before the eyes could follow, he served and the ball whizzed past Tezuka. All the players there had the same reaction and thoughts like Ryoma and Kevin did when they saw it.

_What was that! Fast. _Everyone thought.

_That was faster than my WaterFall serve. Need to record this data. _Inui pushed up his glasses and wrote in his note book, his hands shaking a bit.

_Atobe-Buchou's got a new serve. It's even faster than my Neo Scud Serve. _

_Atobe? When did you develop this serve. _Oshitari took off his glasses and wiped it on his shirt, before placing it back on.

"Oi. Shiraishi. Ore-Sama believes this is his point, nah, Kabaji." Keigo called out, his voice seeming to echoing, shattering the silence.

"Usu."

" Right. Ah. 15- Love."

"Sugoi. Atobe Buchou's got a new serve. Did you see that. Did you?" Jiro shouted in excitement, pointing at Atobe.

"... This game has certainly gotten more interesting, Sanada."

"What was that serve? It was really fast, I didn't even see it. No I didn't." Momoshiro swallowed, looking at where the ball had landed.

Tezuka and Atobe continued to play, Atobe holding his service game.

"40- Love" Shiraishi called out again. One more point and Atobe wins.

Tezuka also looked at where the ball had landed, lips thinned. He took up his position at the center back of his rest may not be able to see it as clearly as he could, but that ball had an enormous spin to it, and it left an almost scorch like mark on his side of the court.

" Nya, Look. I think Tezuka is going to use the Tezuka Zone." Eiji said.

" Yeah. Tezuka-Buchou will definitely win for sure!"

_Hmm. Not this time, Tezuka. Ore-Sama will win this one._

Atobe served again, placing as much spin on the ball as he could when he tossed it up, then smacked it with all across the courts, the ball angling towards Tezuka, due to the pull of the Tezuka Zone.

"Yeah. The ball is going into the Tezuka Zone. Tezuka's going to return it." Momoshiro said and each player watched the ball and Tezuka avidly, which turned to absolute shock ,when Tezuka swung and his racket flew out of his hand, landing behind him with a clang.

"Nya, what happened?"

"Y..yeah. What happened? Fuji-Senpai? Inui-Senpai? Momoshiro wondered as well.

" Fssh."

Rubbing his throat , then pushing his glasses up again, Inui explained. " The serve Atobe uses has a very high counter-clockwise spin to it. When he toss the ball up, he puts a spin to it and the way he hits the ball, starting from the lower racket to the top before it goes to Tezuka's court places even more spin..."

Yanagi Renji took up the explanation " And the Tezuka Zone, which that Tezuka uses it almost like a gravitational pull , which pulls the ball towards him. When Atobe's ball got caught in that pull, yet more spin was placed on the ball.. So when Tezuka's racket encountered that ball for a hit, the force of the spin.. well, you saw what happened.

" Sa. That's how it is."

" Six games to Four. Winner: Atobe!" Shiraishi called out, then jumped off the referee seat.

Atobe walked off the court and sat on the bench, placing a towel around his neck and sipping from his water bottle.

" Atobe. That was a good game. Did you get whatever it is off your back?" Oshitari asked, sitting beside him.

" Ore-Sama does not know what you are talking about. This was a practice match."

" ...Right." Oshitari rolled his eyes. _Practice match._

" Whoo-hoo. Sugoi Buchou. What was that serve. Ha? Ha?"

" Yeah, I wanna know too !" Both Jiro and Kintarou bounded over to Atobe, but they paused when they saw Tezuka walking to him as well.

Tezuka held out a hand. " Atobe. Good game."

Atobe looked at that hand and wondered if it was the same one that hurt his Ryoma. He clenched his jaw and slapped the hand away. " Che." , shocking those there again.

" Hey, What the hell, Atobe!" Momoshiro angrily exclaimed.

"Fssh. Fssh." Kaidoh hissed.

" Atobe!/ Atobe -Buchou!" A few of his teammate also exclaimed. Most have known him for 4 years already and have never seen him like this, not even when he lost a match.

"Eh, so I was right. You two are having a lover's quarrel." Mizuki triumphantly said.

"Ore-Sama and .._him_." Keigo sneered in Tezuka's direction. " Don't make me laugh."

"Atobe, if you have a problem with me, I suggest we speak of it privately." Tezuka demanded.

"Yes, you bastard. Ore-Sama have a bone to pick... ."

He paused, closing his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. Ignoring all of them, but Tezuka, he lied. " It was a practice match to test out Ore-Sama's new Fure Mawari Serve. It didn't ...play as Ore-Sama expected is all." He really wanted to call Tezuka out for smacking Ryoma, but if Ryoma found out he said something, then he would definitely be pissed off at that. Instead, this time he offered his hand to Tezuka, who shook it.

_Liar! _Each of the teen thought, but didn't voice out. After all, Atobe had called Tezuka a bastard. You don't call a person that unless you were angry at them.

* * *

In London, behind an oak armoire desk, a man in his sixties rested his chin on his steeple hands, glancing again at the papers that were brought to him a few hours ago. _A divorce, hm. _Lifting his head, he picked up the phone and ordered the man on the other line. " Prepare my private plane for departure to Tokyo, Japan." He hung up the phone, sifting through the papers again. " It is time I visited my son, grandson and daughter in law."

* * *

AN: I had hoped to get out Keigo's birthday part by today on his birthday, Unfortunately I didn't get that in time. But it will be up in a few days, a week at most. Again Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Updated 10/4/2009


	22. Bruises and Birthday

Chapter 22 : Bruises and Birthday

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO : Mirsama, Secret 25, Ryoka -chan, IloveGaara , Wind Spirit 16 for your reviews.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

A nineteen years old teen with dark green hair and a small travel bag slung over his shoulder walked into the Tokyo Narita Airport. "We'll see if you're good enough for my baby brother, Keigo Atobe."

* * *

Silence reign in the changing room when Atobe walked in sporting a bruised cheek. More silence when he took off his shirt to change into his tennis uniform and they saw another huge black and blue bruise on his ribcage. His right knee was swollen red and so was his left ankle.

"Atobe! What happened?" Oshitari walked over, examining Atobe's face.

"Whoa. Atobe. Did you mess with someone's girlfriend or something.?" Shishido snickered.

Atobe gave them all a glare. " 50 Laps. NOW!"

When everyone was gone, he sat down on a chair and nursed his cheek.

Flashback:

He had stayed later after school to work out in the gym. Anyone that knows him knows that even though he is hard on his team and pushes them even harder, he was the hardest on himself,usually staying late to using the schools facilities to work out.

"So you're Keigo Atobe, huh? Can't see what Chibisuke sees in you." He was supposed to be the only one there that late. Keigo slowed down on the elliptical machine he was running on , took off the air mask from his face , then step down to glare at the intruder.

"Who are you, ahn?" He briefly noted that the older teen looks a lot like his Ryoma.

"Ryoga Echizen. Chibisuke's brother." _So this is Ryoma's brother? What does he want? _

Keigo studied Ryoga a little more. Same hair, eyes, a couple inches shorter than his own height, a racket in his hand, and cocky grin on his face that was more like Jiro-Oji's than Ryoma.

" And what business do you have with Ore-Sama?" Perhaps he should have been more polite to his boyfriends' brother, but he was an Atobe after all, and they don't back down, and the older teen was pissing him off with that look.

"Want? Nothing much. Just to see if you deserve my Chibisuke?" Ryoga calmly said, looking at his fingernails and blowing off imaginary dust from them.

"I see. A challenge ,then." And Keigo did see. If Ryoma had left him for someone else, he'd want to make sure that other person was deserving of Ryoma too. His heart gave an aching pang at the thought of Ryoma leaving him.

"Yeah. Grab your racket, prissy boy."

Ryoga attacked with the ball , again and again. A ball hit his cheek, then his stomach, his rib, his knee and then his ankle. The force behind the ball so fast and hard, that it left him bruised, but in the end, he had won to game against Ryoga 7-6. Both breathing hard, Ryoga walked over and held out his hand to Keigo. " Guess you're not so bad after all. But if you hurt Ryoma, there won't be any pieces left of you for the authorities to find. " Then turned and walked away.

Flashback End.

* * *

Running alongside Oshitari, Shishido asked him."Ne, Oshitari, who do you think gave Atobe those bruises?"

" Those were really some nasty bruises." . Gakuto also commented.

"So cruel, who'd want to hurt Atobe -Buchou." Jiro yawned , running to catch up with them.

" Atobe can be very difficult sometime." Oshitari said.

Shishido snorted. " That's putting it nicely Oshitari. We all know that Atobe can be an ass, he's stuck up and snooty. Always looking down his nose at you." Then he paused. " But he's also very loyal and will stick up for you , and generous too." Remembering how he stuck up for him with Coach Sakaki and the lavish birthday he threw for them.

"Do you think what Mizuki said about Atobe and Tezuka was true? They are having a lover's spat?" Gakuto frowned, thinking about that.

Oshitari sighed. " Remember Atobe already said they weren't like that. And besides,Tezuka doesn't seem like the abusive type. "

" It's always the quiet one, Oshitari." Shishido huffed out, going around their 20th lap.

"Yeah, Shishido is right. He's probably mad at Atobe, and took it out on him. Plus you never know. They are both probably trying to keep it a secret or something. " Gakuto put in his two cents on that.

Yawning again, Jiro thought they should just go ask Seigaku if they knew anything.

"Hmm. Good idea, Jirou. We should go have a talk with Seigaku after school." Oshitari agreed.

"Oi. You lot. Quit talking and start running. Faster!" Atobe called out to them from the sides, his blue &black cheek standing out .

Atobe knew they were all wondering what the hell happened to him, but it's none of their business. He fingered his cheek again. At least he won.

* * *

Fuji paused in his serve, looking behind Eiji.

" Nya, Fuji. What's wrong? Serve already." Eiji called out to him, but not receiving a response, he looked behind him to see four Hyoutei students stood, in their gray checkered pants,white buttoned up shirt, and solid gray blazer behind the fenced gate.

"Hyoutei. What are you doing here?" Fuji asked in a deceptively soft voice, but all there felt a shiver ran down his spine. No Fuji was not happy to see them and considering how that last match between their captains ended, with Atobe calling Tezuka a bastard, it was no surprise.

But they weren't going to back down. Someone had hurt their captain and they want to know who.

Getting straight to the point, Shishido told Fuji. " Bring Tezuka out. We're gonna pay him back for hurting Atobe."

"I'm sure there is a mistake, Shishido-san." Oishi said, wringing his hand.

"I'm sure it could be a mistake, Oishi, but we'd like to speak with Tezuka." Oshitari glared out from his glasses.

"What is going on here?" Came Tezuka's deep voice behind them.

" Sa, people are here accusing you of hurting Atobe." Fuji told him.

"Atobe? I have not seen or spoken with him since our last match."

"Liar. Then why'd Atobe come in today with bruises all over him, huh?" Shishido was not going to let it go. Even if Atobe can be an ass, he was their captain and they stick by their own.

" Again. I don't know what all of you are talking about, but we can speak about this once Seigaku's practice is over."

" Wha.." Shishido started again, but Oshitari pulled him back.

" That's fine. We can meet somewhere else."

" Oooh. We can meet at the Cake and Ice Cream Parlor not far from here, nya."

" Fine." Oshitari said and dragged Shishido out, Gakuto and Jirou following behing them.

* * *

"Marui-Senpai. Why did we come all the way here for cakes. There's a cake shop near our school." Kirihara whined. After school, Marui Bunta, along with Jackal and Niou had dragged him all the way here for cakes.

"Because this is the best shop for sweets." He told his kouhai , blowing his gum.

"Puri. Look over there." Niou said, pointing across the room where nine familiar teen sat in a large booth. Seigaku's Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui and Kikumaru sat on one side and Hyoutei's Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido and Jiro sat on the side. Even from the entrance, you can see the tension between the two teams, so thick, you could slice right between it.

" Brr. What's going on with them now?" Kirihara wondered, rubbing his arms.

"Not sure, but let's get a seat near them. Puri." Niou said rubbing his hands together and a sly smile on his face.

* * *

Hard blue eyes looked at the four Hyoutei playes across from him. " Let me get this straight. You said Atobe came in bruised up and you believe that Tezuka had done that?"

Four head nodded. And four heads a few tables away looked shocked. _Tezuka had beaten up Atobe?!_

" Tezuka would not do something like that. If Atobe is that bruised up, perhaps you need to speak to him about it and find out what is going on." Oishi said to them.

" In all my data, this does not compute, so is illogical." Inui said, looking into his green notebook.

"Ha. Right. It's always the quiet ones, you know. Just look at your captain, sitting all calm and unsmiling. I bet in private, all his pent up anger just explodes and he took it out on Atobe. Kami knows that Atobe is not the easiest person to get along with, but to hurt him like that. You're a monster." Shishido spat out the last part.

"Ah. Didn't think of that. Ie data." Inui wrote down in his notebook.

" Nya, Inui. Who's side are you on?" Eiji cried out at the Data player's response.

"Data." was Inui's monotone reply, causing everyone to sweat drop.

" I see. If Atobe is having problems then you you should ask Atobe about this." Standing up, Tezuka left, with his team following him.

* * *

"Yeah. Yuki-Buchou. We heard yesterday afternoon that Tezuka beat up Atobe. He was like all bruised from head to toe and in a cast and stuff. " Kirihara said to his senpai-tachi the next day.

"Get your story straight, seaweed head. Puri." Niou chided. " Tezuka beat up Atobe so bad, that he lost all the teeth in his front row, his arm was chopped off, so now he can't play tennis and he's missing an eye."

Everyone there looked at him and deadpanned.

Sanada frowned. This doesn't sound like Tezuka, nor Atobe.

"Hmm. The data I have on both doesn't show this. If so, it would be the other way around, since Atobe is the more..... explosive type." Renji said.

"It's the quiet one I tell you, Yanagi-Senpai. They blow up after a while and all that." Kirihara said, sort of repeating what he heard Shishido said yesterday.

"Perhaps we should go and visit Atobe, hmm. What do you think, Genichirou?" Yuukimura was curious. Someone had beaten up Atobe.

Sanada shrugged. He'd rather leave it be, but he was curious as well wanted to see for himself if it was true.

* * *

" Ah, what a surprise to see all of you here at Ore-Sama's house." Atobe greeted his visitors with nothing but a pair of swim shorts and a towel around his neck.

He looked at the large group in front of him. Seigaku's Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji were there. As well as Rikkai's Yuukimura, Sanada, Kirihira, and Yanagi.

When the group of teens got to Atobe's residence, the butler had shown them to the indoor pool. Oshitari put his book down and got up immediately to greet them. A few of his other teammates in their swim shorts as well. One russet colored hair boy sleeping on a lounger and they watched as Atobe swam to the shallow part and got out.. His cheek was bruised, there was a bruise on his rib cage and they could still see the swollen knee and bruised ankle that Shishido said he had.

". So it is true." Fuji commented, sweeping his gaze over Atobe.

"True?" he raised an eyebrow.

" We heard that Tezuka had beaten you up." Kirihara Akaya tactlessly started.

" Kirihara" Sanada reprimanded him.

Atobe calmly walked down to a chair and sat in it, not giving away any indication that he was in pain or discomfort.

" First, Ore-Sama would certainly not be beaten up by Tezuka." Everyone heard the scathing bite in his tone when he said Tezuka's name.

" And Tezuka certainly would not have come away unscathed should he go up against Ore-Sama, but as you can see, he is perfectly fine." Taking a drink from of a smoothie that a maid had brought over for him.

" Ore-Sama takes it that one of you talked?" He glared at his teammates. They should have just minded their own business.

"We were concerned, Atobe." Jiro, yawned then told Atobe.

" Then who did, Atobe? If you are having problems.." Yuukimura asked Atobe, concern in his tone.

" Let Ore-Sama assure you he is not having any problems. This was due a minor.. fall."

"Who'd get a tennis sized shaped bruise on their ribs from a fall?!" Kirihara exclaimed.

" Ore-Sama said everything is fine. Leave it be. But since you are all here now, Ore-Sama would like to invite you all to Ore-Sama's birthday celebration this weekend." Atobe told them. Most of them all knew by now that to refuse an invitation to Atobe's party without good reason was not the thing to do, plus his party's usually fun and lavish. Such as the arcade party that he threw for Shishido and Gakuto a couple week's ago.

" Very well, Atobe. We will leave it alone." Tezuka told Atobe.

" Same here." Sanada nodded to him.

* * *

That night

Ring. . Keigo rolled over in his bed. That was the ringtone he assigned to Ryoma's call.

" Moshi. Moshi."

" _Keigo. Guess what kind of email I got?" Ryoma started out in a sugar sweet voice, but continued before Keigo could respond. "Some pictures of you playing against buchou and a message that you slapped his hand away and called him a bastard."_

Atobe cringed. Damn that Momoshiro.

" It was a practice match. Besides, do you know what time it is here?"

" _Don't change the subject. I thought I told you to let it go a month ago." _

" As if Ore-Sama would." he scoffed, and expected Ryoma to yell at him or something, what he said next, he did not expect.

" _Kei.." Ryoma said softly. He didn't think anyone would do that for him, especially not Keigo. " I.. that is.. Thank you. But just let it go , promise?"_

Keigo closed his eyes, picturing Ryoma in his bedroom talking on the phone, wishing he could reach out and touch him. He smiled. " Fine, Ore-Sama promise and You're welcome. Ore-Sama miss you Ryoma, did you miss Ore-Sama?"

"_Yes.. a little bit, Monkey King."_

" Brat!"

" _I guess I'll talk to you later?"_

" Yes. Of course." Keigo hung up the phone, but not before he heard Ryoma said into it. _" I really miss you too, Kei." _He smiled, then frowned. He forgot to tell Ryoma about his birthday party. _Well, Ore-Sama will just call him later._

* * *

" Oyaji, hurry up! We're gonna be late to the airport."

" Seishounen, don't be in such a rush. You'll see your boyfriend soon enough." Nanjiro said.

Ryoma pouted a bit, but couldn't hide his excitement. He was going to see Keigo after over a month apart. Granted, he will only be there for the weekend, but still.

"Where's Ryoga-ni?" Ryoma wondered, he hasn't seen his brother in a few days.

"Not sure. Says he had something to do." Nanjiroh chuckled into his hands. He knew where is eldest son went, but better not mention it to Ryoma.

Ryoma eyed his father warily. He didn't like the sound of that laugh.

"Come on, Seishounen. Weren't you the one ready to go ?"

Stepping out of the airport into the terminal, Ryoma took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

" Hot", he said, then replaced the cap back on, walking to the exit.

"Oomph." He landed on his bottom. Looking up , he had a sense of deja vu.

" Oh. Pardon me, young man. Are you alright ?"

"Yes." Getting up, Ryoma dusted his bottom, and gazed at the older man. _He looks familiar._

" Are you here alone? Where are your parents?" The older man asked him.

" It's fine, sir. My dad is somewhere around and I know my way." He told the man, and continued on.

_He looks familiar._ The older man thought, watching Ryoma walked away. Shaking his head a bit, he walked in the other direction.

"Ryoma-kun. Nanjiroh-Oji.. It's good to see you both again!" Nanako waved to them from the house, when they stepped out of the yellow taxi.

" Nanako-chan. My, you've grown prettier since we were away." Nanjiroh said, smiling at his blushing niece.

"Ryoma-kun. You're room is all ready."

" Thank you." Ryoma told her and walked into his room. _Only a few more hours. _Eleanor had called to tell them that the birthday party for Keigo was tonight and he was going to surprise Keigo after the party.

He thought about showing up when everyone were there, but he's not sure if Keigo would want to announce that the both of them were dating. And he himself is not sure if he wanted to 'come out' yet either.

* * *

Most everyone Atobe knew attended his birthday that weekend.... everyone except his boyfriend. He had tried to call Ryoma several times in the last few days, but only got Ryoga or Nanjiroh, and even Kevin. Why Kevin would be answering Ryoma's phone, he had no idea. But when he get his hand on the blonde hair teen, he was going to strangle him. All of them. Each time he called, they said Ryoma was out, or in the bathroom. Or something, anything, but they didn't let him talk to Ryoma.

Sounds of breaking glass and pain brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his hand to fine that the glass he was hold had shattered, and his hand was bleeding from a few cuts.

" Atobe. Kami-Sama. What happened?" Oshitari rushed up to him, along with a few others.

"Oh dear. Here, miss, could you get a first aid kit." Oishi went into mother -hen mode, asking a passing maid.

" It's nothing serious, just a few cuts." Atobe said to them.

"Saa.. Even a few cuts can get infected, Atobe." Fuji serenely said, ever present smile on his face.

" You don't look like you are enjoying your own party, Atobe." Shiraishi stated, while Oishi worked on cleaning the cuts and applying antibiotic and bandages.

Everyone there agreed. The party was a lot of fun. There were games, prizes, drinks , food, music. Everything for someone to enjoy. However, Atobe had been brooding in the corner most of the evening, which was unheard of. Everyone knows that Atobe loves being the center of attention, so for him to be brooding, that's troubling.

They wondered again what or who had their usual self centered, attention loving diva in such a rut. A few like Mizuki, Shishido , and Kirihara still thinks that Tezuka had something to do with his mood and those bruises.

"Ore-Sama is just fine. Just a slight headache. Go on, enjoy the party." He commanded, waving them away.

"Sanada. Tezuka. What are you two still doing here? Ore-Sama did say to go enjoy yourself."

"Atobe. The three of us are rivals, but we have also known each other for a long time. If you are having problems, maybe we can help." Tezuka told him and Sanada nodded. They both have known Atobe for many years, before their junior high/ middle school years. To see him in bruises a few days ago and now brooding at his own party .They were very concerned.

Atobe looked at them. He knew they were worried, but what can he say. _Oh yes. The big brother of Ore-Sama's boyfriend decided to see if Ore-Sama was good enough for his baby brother. Oh by the way, that baby brother's your kouhai, Echizen Ryoma. Yeah. No. _

First, he's fine with other people knowing about him and Ryoma, but he's not sure if Ryoma would be alright with him speaking about their relationship with others. Two, which could be a bit unbelievable, since he loves being in the limelight, some affairs he just likes to keep personal and private.

"Atobe, Tezuka is right. We would like to help..." Sanada started, but stopped when Atobe shook his head and gave them a small quirk of his lips.

"Ore-Sama is fine. Thank you for your concerns."

* * *

" I've got it. It's a love triangle." Mizuki said watching them , making Yuuta spew his punch out.

" Mizuki-senpai."

"Look at the three of them standing there, Yuuta. There's Sanada, Tezuka and Atobe. Definitely a love triangle."

Those standing near enough to hear that looked over at the three. They do make a striking scene. Tezuka and Sanada, both stern looking standing on either side of Atobe, who had was now holding another glass of punch and sipping from it. He looked like a king flanked by his bodyguards, or lovers.

" He looks very down tonight. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe Mizuki-san is right. They are having a love triangle. Could be why he have that bruise. Yeah. Oh. This punch is sour. I don't like this very much . I think I 'll go get another. Why'd they make sour punch anyways. Shouldn't punch be sweet. Oh look Atobe just smiled. He usually doesn't smile, right? He usually gives out smirk that makes you want to slap him...Oh look he walked out. "

"Shinji."

" Sorry, Tachibana."

* * *

" Tezuka, where did Atobe walked off to?" Fuji was near Mizuki when the dark haired teen said that those three could be in a love triangle and looking over , he thought Mizuki could be right. The game between Atobe and Tezuka had been very tense, mostly on Atobe's part. Then what he had later called Tezuka... Could Atobe be attracted to Tezuka, but the feelings were not returned by the other? Then the bruises.. He believed that Tezuka had nothing to do with it, but still Fuji wondered what is going on between the two. He's a really curious person who loves a good mystery and wanted to find out.

Yuukimura admits he was curious as well. It's not everyday you see the normally narcissist, arrogant , center loving attention Atobe in bruises, and now actually brooding at his own party.

" Fuji. Yuukimura." Both Sanada and Tezuka acknowledged them with a nod.

Yuukimura nodded back with a sadistic smile on his face that had the taller teens back up. " So, aren't you going to follow your lover, Tezuka, Sanada?"

_Lover?! Atobe?_

" I've have already said this. _Nothing_ is between Atobe and I." Tezuka told them, a hard edge creeping into his voice. Ever since their game last month, then the bruises on Atobe, he have been getting a lot of questions about him and Atobe. From a few of his teammates and other tennis players that he happened to meet.

"Yuukimura. What do you mean ' Our lover'?" Sanada ask his captain. First it was Tezuka and Atobe. Now where did they get the idea of him and Atobe.

"It's a love triangle between you , Tezuka and Atobe of course. Can't believe we didn't see it sooner. The three of you are rivals for a long time now, right?" Yuukimura answered Sanada.

Neither Tezuka and Sanada said this but there thoughts ran along .._What the hell? A Love Triangle ?_

"Sou ka. Tezuka. Are you two trying to keep it a secret, but Atobe wanted to come out? You should just confess to it all. Atobe looked really upset tonight." Fuji smiled, but his eyes were open as he studied the two.

_I need some aspirin._ They both thought.

" Fuji." Tezuka said again, his tone brooking no arguments. " Enough. There is nothing going on between Atobe and I."

" Nor Atobe and I, Yuukimura."

Fuji and Yuukimura looked at each other, smiled before looking back at Tezuka and Sanada, causing shivers to go down their spine this time.

"So neither of you are with Tezuka..." Yuukimura started out and Fuji continued.. " So you two must be together and Atobe is sad because he likes one of you."

Before Sanada or Tezuka could protest, Yuukimura started up again.. " Yes. And with the way Atobe claimed to not have anything to do with Tezuka, plus he challenged Tezuka to a match must mean.. "

" We certainly see this clearly now, ne, Yuukimura" Fuji had on another smile.

" Atobe likes you Sanada!" Both told them.

If it wasn't against their nature to do so, Sanada and Tezuka would have fallen face down at that insane proclamation. _What did Atobe put in his punch?_

Face twitching, trying to control his anger, Sanada told Fuji and Yuukimura in the calmest voice he could. " There is nothing going on between Tezuka and I." At which Tezuka nodded to show that it was true. " I would _not _be dating Atobe, either. We were here because the three of us are rivals, but we are friends, sort of..."

" Sanada is correct. Were were here offering support to Atobe. We don't know what is going on with him lately, since he is not his usual self, so we offered our assistance. He told us he can handle his own problems and said he was going to get some air." Tezuka finished out for Sanada.

" I see." Fuji pursed his lips in thought. " Tezuka, you and Atobe would make a great couple, ne?"

" Pity, Genichirou. I think you and Atobe would make a great pair too. " Tezuka and Sanada spluttered, not sure how to respond to that. _What the hell. _

"Yuukimura drop it. I do not feel that way for Atobe or Tezuka. There's already someone else …..." Sanada told them, before he could stop himself. _Shit!_

Three heads swiveled his way, and Sanada wished he could just take back what he said.

"Really , Genichirou, who is it?" Now Yuukimura was really curious. Who had captured the stern teen's interest.

" Forget it."

" Come now, Sanada. You can tell us. We can help you get this person if you are having problems." Fuji offered Sanada, eyes crinkling at the corner, lips smiling. He loves this kind of stuff.

"I said forget it. He probably doesn't even feel the same."

" He? He who?" _Damnit_. He let that slip out. Did Atobe spiked the punch or something. He could feel himself getting hot and sweaty at the looks Yuukimura and Fuji gave him. Like they were cats, big cats, like tigers and lion eying their prey.

" Ho? So Sanada has someone he likes, eh?" Atobe asked, walking back to them. He smirked up at Sanada. Now the tables were turned.

" Don't smirk. Yuukimura just said the both of us would make a good couple." Sanada told Atobe, briefly gloating inside, which turned to a frown at the distaste that crossed Atobe's face. _What was wrong with being together with me?_

" No offense, Sanada, you're not my type." Atobe told him, then snapped his finger at a nearby servant, who brought walked over with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and drinks.

" Well, perhaps Tezuka then, Atobe?" Yuukimura asked him. " I know you've made it quite clear it's not Tezuka, but are you sure it's just not repressed feelings?"

Atobe looked at Tezuka and ran his gaze from the teen's light brown hair, eyes, nose , then down to the tips of his toes. He pursed his lips and wondered if he was ever attracted to Tezuka. He remembered being obsessed with playing against him, but when he thought about them together.. _Eww. Never in hell!_

Then he looked Sanada over, then Yuukimura, then Fuji. None of them made him feel any sort of pull that he had to Ryoma. He blinked. Then thought to the other players he knew. Then to Ryoma. Instantly, he felt his stomach clench and his heart race. _It really is only Ryoma. Only him. Does this means Ore-Sama is in love? _

Tezuka had to resist the urge to shiver when those dark blue eyes of Atobe's raked him over from head to toe. He was certain he was not attracted to Atobe, but then those eyes had turned to Sanada, Yuukimura and Fuji and he actually felt disappointed. _Must be all the rumors going around. I do not like him that way. _

" Atobe?"

"Atobe?"

Atobe blinked at the hand that waved across his face, and looked at two smiling or was it smirking faces. He's not sure. " So Atobe, did you like what you see in us?" Fuji purred out.

" No." He told them flatly.

" Really, Atobe?" Yuukimura batted his eyelashes, which weirded out Sanada and Tezuka. " And you still haven't answered my question about Tezuka."

"Then let Ore-Sama make it quite clear here and now. Ore-Sama does not like Sanada or Tezuka. Or any other person in this room. The only repressed feelings Ore-Sama has is to hurl up this afternoon's lunch when Ore-Sama thinks about any of you in that context with himself." Atobe wanted to laugh at the look of indignation on their faces, instead he just opted for his usual smirk.

"Sou ka. That's putting it .. in quite a graphic detail." Fuji said softly, ever present smile still in his face, but his eyes were open, those blue glinting hard in the light. Then turned his head to Sanada.

"Sanada." That tone cause Sanada to swallow and wished he had left them when their attention was on Atobe. " You still have not said who."

Sanada took a breath. He really should have ran off. " It is my business, Fuji. Leave it be." He gave his best glare to Seigaku's blue eyed tensai.

" Very well. I'll let this go for now. But sooner or later, it will come out." Sanada mentally sighed. He was hoping no one would find out who it was, especially not the other boy. At least not until he gets up the courage to declare himself first.

* * *

Atobe rolled his neck , then his shoulder. The party had ended about half hour ago and he had thanked his guests for coming, before one by one, they all left. He rolled his shoulder again, trying to work the kink out and strolled in to his room, only to stop short at seeing the object of his nightly fantasies sitting on his bed watching him. _Ore-Sama must be fantasizing again. _

" Imaginary Ryoma, you shouldn't torment Ore-Sama so." He brought up his hand to touch the cheek, then paused." You certainly look real enough, but Ore-Sama knows that as soon as Ore-Sama touches you, you will disappear." He ignored the imaginary Ryoma amused look. Sitting on the bed he took off his tie, then shirt, bringing his right hand up to rub his left shoulder, but a couple of hands were already at each of his shoulder, massaging it.

Keigo groaned, feeling soothing hands at his shoulder...then jolted off the bed, spinning around to point accusingly at Ryoma. " You're real!"

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter. Lots of babbling from other people, I know.

Thank you for reading and please review!!

Updated: 10/6


	23. Deleted Scene 1

Deleted Scene 12

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Okay, folks. These next 2 chapters are deleted scenes. These WERE the 2 ways that I was going to write Keigo's birthday with Ryoma showing up , or Ryoga showing up on these.

Why I decided to put it up. It was thanks to **Ryoka-Chan's **review. She really had a scene I had written out in her review and I thought why not put it up ?. Hope you enjoy it, but remember, these are **DELETED SCENES** so will not really go along with the rest of the stories. There are some part from the previous chapters. Some part may appear in later chapters.

This is Deleted Scene 1 as the title says. Let me know which one you liked best. Thank you

* * *

This starts off after Yuukimura and Fuji asked Sanada who he liked, then Keigo came in on the end conversation of that:

" Ho? So Sanada has someone he likes, eh?" Keiog asked, walking back to them. He smirked up at Sanada. Now the tables were turned.

" Don't smirk. Yuukimura just said the both of us would make a good couple." Sanada told Keigo, briefly gloating inside, which turned to a frown at the distaste that crossed Keiog's face. _What was wrong with being together with me?_

" No offense, Sanada, you're not my type." Keigo told him, then snapped his finger at a nearby servant, who brought walked over with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and drinks.

" Well, perhaps Tezuka then, Atobe?" Yuukimura asked him. " I know you've made it quite clear it's not Tezuka, but are you sure it's just not repressed feelings?"

Keigo looked at Tezuka and ran his gaze from the teen's light brown hair, eyes, nose , then down to the tips of his toes. He pursed his lips and wondered if he was ever attracted to Tezuka. He remembered being obsessed with playing against him, but when he thought about them together.. _Eww. Never in hell!_

Then he looked Sanada over, then Yuukimura, then Fuji. None of them made him feel any sort of pull that he had to Ryoma. He blinked. Then thought to the other players he knew. Then to Ryoma. Instantly, he felt his stomach clench and his heart race. _It really is only Ryoma. Only him. Does this means Ore-Sama is in love? _

Tezuka had to resist the urge to shiver when those dark blue eyes of Atobe's raked him over from head to toe. He was certain he was not attracted to Atobe, but then those eyes had turned to Sanada, Yuukimura and Fuji and he actually felt disappointed. _Must be all the rumors going around. I do not like him that way. _

" Atobe?"

"Atobe?"

Keigo blinked at the hand that waved across his face, and looked at two smiling or was it smirking faces. He's not sure. " So Atobe, did you like what you see in us?" Fuji purred out.

" No." He told them flatly.

" Really, Atobe?" Yuukimura batted his eyelashes, which weirded out Sanada and Tezuka. " And you still haven't answered my question about Tezuka."

"Then let Ore-Sama make it quite clear here and now. Ore-Sama does not like Sanada or Tezuka. Or any other person in this room. The only repressed feelings Ore-Sama has is to hurl up this afternoon's lunch when Ore-Sama thinks about any of you in that context with himself." Keigo wanted to laugh at the look of indignation on their faces, instead he just opted for his usual smirk.

"Sou ka. That's putting it .. in quite a graphic detail." Fuji said softly, ever present smile still in his face, but his eyes were open, those blue glinting hard in the light. Then turned his head to Sanada.

" So what kind of person is your type, Atobe?" Yuukimura asked him.

Keigo thought about it and was about to answered when a loud shriek, drew the quartet's attention hall the way to the entrance of the party.

" Nya ! Ochibi ! You're here, nya. Look Oishi. Ochibi's here" Eiji cried out, running and jumping to reach the person that had just came in, Momoshiro along side him. " Echizen! You didn't say anything about coming. You didn't!"

"Koshimae! You're here. Let's play a game." Tooyama Kintarou bounded over to his rival.

When the there were about to reach out and grab him in their choke hold.. ahem.. hug, Ryoma ducked beneath them, his eyes scanning for the one person he came here for.

" Wha? Echizen. Don't be so mean!"

" Yeah, Ochibi. Don't be mean!" Eiji pouted, trying to hug Ryoma again, who twirled on his toes, away and out of reach.

" Gomen. Senpai-Tachi. There's someone I need to hug first."

Eiji and Momoshiro stared at Ryoma, mouth open, _Ryoma __**wanted **__to hug someone!? _

" Nya, who is it, Ochibi?" Eiji pouted, but he was also curious. Ryoma only tolerated his hugs, and he's never seen his kouhai actually initiating hugs either.

" Yeah, Echizen? Who'd you want to hug if not your senpai? Oh! I know! It's Sakuno -San, isn't it?"

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro, eyes showing he didn't know who his senpai was talking about. " Who?"

" Eh, Echizen, don't be coy. You know. Red hair usually in twin braided pig tails." Still seeing the blank look in Ryoma's eyes, he added.. " Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro, still not sure who this person was. " I don't know who you're talking about." he told Momoshiro, his voice bored, uncaring.

A few feet away from them, a girl with twin braided pig tails ran out in tears, her friend right behind her.

"Jeesh, Echizen. _Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter." _Momoshiro stressed out the last part. A glimmer of remembrance light up in Ryoma's eyes. " Ahh.. yes. I remember. The quiet one."

Everyone face palmed. Ryoma can be so clueless sometimes.

"Nya, Ochibi, if it is not her. Then who?"

"Come on Koshimae, let's play a game!"

Ryoma shrugged, not answering them, his eyes looking out into the room, his golden eyes scanning the crowd once again, looking for a familiar purplish/ gray head and face with that beauty mark under the right eye.

Then Ryoma breath stopped finding the person he was looking for standing all the way in the back next to three other tennis players. He froze for a bit, then squared his shoulders and walked toward the four.

" Ne, look Tezuka, Echizen is coming this way. Perhaps the person he wants to hug is one of us?" Fuji said to them, not taking his eyes off Ryoma, and the crowd following him.

" Well, it cannot be Sanada or I. Or even you , Atobe, since none of us have a close relationship with Echizen. So it is either you, Fuji, or you , Tezuka." Yuukimura predicted. None notice how Atobe had frozen up when he saw Ryoma, so intent they were on Ryoma making his way over to them.

Ryoma paused when he was about three feet away from the four. He nodded to them. " Fuji-Senpai. Tezuka-Buchou. Sanada -San. Yuukimura-San" Then he looked at Keigo "....Yo Monkey King. Happy Birthday! " He greeted Keigo , while everyone held their breath for the explosive reaction from Keigo at being called " Monkey King."

They expected him to curse Ryoma, stare down his nose and put him in his place.. something. They expected it when Keigo called Ryoma " Brat!" What they didn't expect is for him to say it in a tone that was warm and affectionate.

"Nya. Oishi. I think I'm scared again." Eiji whispered to his doubles partner.

" Okay, Now I'm sure of it. An alien had taken over Atobe's body." Shishido murmured, and Gakuto nodded , while Ootori shush them.

" Gekkoujo. The weaker will take over the stronger."

"Puri."

Then Ryoma crossed the few feet between them and wrapped his arm around Keigo's waist, breathing deep, and Keigo's arm encircling him, nose buried in those dark green locks of Ryoma, whispering " Missed you." but the sound echoed in the silence , which was broken with a resounding **"What!" **from most everybody there.

Then silence again when Keigo brought his hand underneath Ryoma's chin to tilt his head up for a searing kiss, tongue and all, and the crowed flew backward, hands covering their nose.

The cleaners shook their head at the mess, the rich are crazy they thought, hosing down the blood on the floor and walls. Well, whatever, they've seen crazier stuff.

* * *

This is Deleted Scene 1 as the title says. Let me know which one you liked best. Thank you

**THANK YOU FOR READING: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Finished on 10/7/2009**


	24. Deleted Scene 2

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

CHAPTER : DELETED SCENE 2

Alirght Readers . The last chapter and this one are deleted scenes. These were the 2 ways that I was going to write Keigo's birthday with Ryoma showing up , or Ryoga showing up on these.

Why I decided to put it up. It was thanks to **Ryoka-Chan's **review. She really had a scene I had written out in her review and I thought why not put it up ?. Hope you enjoy it, but remember, these are **DELETED SCENES** so will not really go along with the rest of the stories. There are some part from the previous chapters. Some part may appear in later chapters.

* * *

Warning: this is non finished -and not going to be. This was just a rough draft of one of the scenes that was going to happen, but didnt since it ddin't flow very well with the story. But hope you enjoy it.

Starting at when Eiji shouted.

" Ochibi. You're here! Wah, You've gotten bigger too!" Eiji shouted over the crowd, then making his way towards the entrance where a tall dark green hair, golden eye young man stood.

"Koshimae! Koshimae! How'd you get so tall. Let's play a game now." Tooyama Kintarou bounced around the young man, looking him over, wondering how did his rival gets so tall, so fast and if he can too.

Oishi followed behind the two, with Momoshiro along side him. " Kikumaru-senpai. That's not Echizen. That's his brother. Remember? From the cruise?" Momshiro told Eiji, his face grim. Eiji lost his enthusiasm as he remembered. They could have died on that.

" Huh? Who? You're not Koshimae?"" Kintarou asked, blinking up at the taller teen.

"What are you doing here?" Momoshiro demanded.

"Fssh. Yeah. Fssh." Kaidou hissed out. He was not happy to see the older boy either, even if this man was Echizen's brother.

"Hehe. Down boys. I've got an invite. See?" Holding out an invitation card similar to what they all got.

"So , where's the birthday boy, hmm?"Ryoga asked them.

"Right here. Ore-Sama does not remember sending you an invitation." Keigo walked over and snatch the invitation out of Ryoga's hand. Opening it , he read the invitation that was sent to _Ryoma Echizen._

"I see the bruises aren't bothering you much. Maybe I should have hit harder." Ryoga rubbed his chin, looking at Keigo.

"You're the one who hurt Atobe-Buchou!" Ootori angrily said, this time it is Shishido holding the tall teen back.

"Yep. That was me." Ryoga proudly said, pointing to himself.

"Sou ka. Perhaps you would care to enlighten us as to why, Ryoga-san." Fuji said softly, but his tone was hard.

"Yes, Ryoga-ni. Please tell." Ryoma said, standing behind his brother.

" Ochibi. It's really you this time!"

"Echizen!" A few from the crowd exclaimed.

"Chibisuke." Ryoga tsked. " Since Oyaji didn't do his duty, as your older brother it falls to me to make sure that prissy boy .." jerking a thumb at Keigo. " over there was good boyfriend material for my baby brother."

Silence..... then... _**"What!!!!"**_

"Sou ka. No wonder it is not Tezuka or Sanda. " Fuji giggled lightly "It is Ryoma, ne, Atobe?"

" Echizen! Tell me this is not true. Tell me." Momoshiro pleaded. How could ..Atobe .both.. Argh. His brain hurts.

"Ochibi! Why didn't you tell us."

" Yes, Echizen, we would have understand." Oishi told Ryoma.

" Enough!" Keigo barked out, silencing them again. " This is between Ore-Sama.." he stopped, feeling a body pressed against him. " Kei. It's fine."

_Kei! Echizen called Ryoma Kei. _

_Thought Atobe hated being called anything like that. _

Keigo brought h is hand around Ryoma. " Ore-sama missed you , Ryo-kun."

_Ryo-kun!!_

"Nya, Oishi. Didja think maybe we accidentally drank one of Inui's juice?" Eiji wondered aloud.

" Yeah. You're right Kikumaru-Senpai. I'm sure that soon we will wake up to find our selves face down on the courts." Momoshiro agreed. This was too bizarre to be real.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his senpai-tachi, walked over and pinched both Eiji and Momoshiro on the arm, earning pained yelp from them." It's not a dream. We _are _together.."

* * *

AN: There you go, the other way I was trying to play it out.

The next REAL chapter will be out soon.. Hopefully


	25. Visitors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHOUR'S NOTES: WHOO HOO! I'm so excited. 101 reviews for the story since it have been posted! Thank you all so much!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2 : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. MPREG Turn back now if this offends you. **LEMONS AHEAD**

* * *

Chapter 23: Visitors

_Previously On Ch 22:_

_Atobe rolled his neck , then his shoulder. The party had ended about half hour ago and he had thanked his guests for coming, before one by one, they all left. He rolled his shoulder again, trying to work the kink out and strolled in to his room, only to stop short at seeing the object of his nightly fantasies sitting on his bed watching him. Ore-Sama must be fantasizing again. _

" _Imaginary Ryoma, you shouldn't torment Ore-Sama so." He brought up his hand to touch the cheek, then paused. " You certainly look real enough, but Ore-Sama knows that as soon as Ore-Sama touches you, you will disappear." He ignored the imaginary Ryoma amused look. Sitting on the bed he took off his tie, then shirt, bringing his right hand up to rub his left shoulder, but a couple of hands were already at each of his shoulder, massaging it._

_Keigo groaned, feeling soothing hands at his shoulder...then jolted off the bed, spinning around to point accusingly at Ryoma. " You're real!"_

On with the story:

When Eleanor had dropped him off at one of their smaller Victorian houses for the party, he asked her to show him to Keigo's room rather than join the party. She didn't ask why he didn't want to join the party, but he could see her eyes soften in understanding. She winked at him, took some pictures and left, leaving Ryoma alone in the room.

Ryoma looked around the room, noting the colors, the opulent bed that can fit up to at least five people , a large vanity table, a chaise lounger... _It's so .. Keigo-ish. _Ryoma put down his bag on the floor, then laid down on the bed, wondering if he should just go downstairs to the party and just announce himself.

He sat up when he heard footsteps coming his way, his heart thumping so fast in his chest. He was going to get to see Keigo after so long.

He agonizingly watched the door handle turned, then the door pushed opened and there stood Keigo. Ryoma frowned.... _Kei looks really tired..._He frowned some more watching as Keigo rolled his neck and shoulder, then almost smirk at the stunned face when Keigo saw him. He held his breath when Keigo walked toward him, hand up to touch his cheek, only to stop. Ryoma listened in disbelief when Keigo had called him ' Imaginary Ryoma'. Not sure what to say, he just sat still, wondering how long before Keigo would think that he was only imaginary.

Ryoma watched as Keigo undid his tie, then took off his light blazer, then black shirt, tossing it on the floor, leaving him half bared. He stared entranced at the muscles on Keigo's back, watching it bunch when he rolled his shoulders again. _He really, really looks tired... exhausted maybe. _Ryoma reached out and placed a hand on each of the shoulder and knead, feeling the tense muscle loosen up a bit... that is until Keigo jumped out of bed and shouted " You're real!"

Ryoma smirked at the look on Keigo's face. " Nope. I'm just Imaginary Ryoma.... Monkey King."

"Brat!" Keigo said out of habit, but he walked slowly up to Ryoma, slowly raising his hand up to touch the cheek that he didn't do earlier. When Ryoma did not disappear, Keigo swooped down and kissed Ryoma, his tongue quickly darting into the caverns of Ryoma's mouth, tasting, sucking, arms encircling Ryoma tightly as if to make sure he won't vanish like he did in his dreams.

" Mmm. Kei. Happy Birthday." Ryoma was finally able to say once they both stopped kissing for moment.

"Hmp. When did you fly in? And Why was Ore-Sama not informed of this, ahn? When are you leaving?" Keigo fired out.

" Oyaji and I got in earlier this afternoon.... and I have been here about an hour trying to surprise you. Leave Monday morning." Ryoma told him a bit sadly. _I really don't want to leave again so soon._

" Ore-Sama is certainly surprised."

Keigo held Ryoma against him, after a couple months apart, he got to hold Ryoma again. He knew he had missed Ryoma during their time apart, but until he had held Ryoma against him, he did not grasp how much he missed the brat. _It's going to be really hard to let him go again. Only tonight and tomorrow together._

" An hour huh?" Keigo asked, receiving a nod and reply.

" Your mom dropped me off here...what happened to your face?." Ryoma reached up to touch the fading bruise on Keigo's cheek.

" Ah. It was nothing, just a slight mishap with a ball gone astray." Keigo told him, ignoring the _are you serious? _look that Ryoma gave him.

"Ore-Sama's party was downstairs" Keigo wondered why Ryoma didn't come to his party when he had been here for an hour. " Are you ashamed of us, Ryoma?" He asked his boyfriend, his tone flat.

Ryoma pulled away from Keigo, the bruise forgotten for now." No! I'm not.."

" Then why?" Keigo knew it was a bit foolish of him to be upset about this since he hasn't said anything about the two of them to anyone either, and really didn't plan to, but now knowing Ryoma was here and didn't come to his party, that hurt.

Ryoma bit his lips at the hurt look that passed Keigo's face. He wasn't ashamed of the two of them together. He's just not very open with his personal life.. Just look, his senpai-tachi didn't even know who his parents are even after he had gone to school with them for a year.............. Okay so his dad, he was just ashamed to introduce his classmates and teammates to.. Plus he didn't want everyone going on about him being the son of Samurai Nanjiroh. Then his mother... She was rarely home, so that was out.

"Kei. I'm not ashamed of us. Just don't like to announce my personal life to the whole world. And wasn't sure how'd you feel about..." Ryoma paused when a thought pinged in his head, he narrowed his eyes. " How about you? You haven't told anyone about us.. or I'd hear about it already from Momo-Senpai or one of the senpai. News travel fast."

This time it was Keigo that fidgeted. No, he hadn't told anyone about him and Ryoma. Contrary to popular belief, he do like to keep his private life private. Usually out on the tennis courts, the cheering was more for his teammates and the schools morale than anything else.. Alright, he admits he does love the attention he is showered with, but his own personal and private life is different.

"Same as you Ryoma. Ore-Sama likes to keep his private life quiet..." Seeing the look of disbelief, he held up his hand to stop he other from making a snide comment. ".. Ore-Sama does admits he loves the attention, but private is private. How about this.. Once we are both ready to do so, we will speak with our teams and friends, ahn?" he compromised, holding up his right pinky.

Ryoma eye the pinky dubiously, " We're not elementary school kids, Kei."

" Come on, Ryo. Ore-Sama have read that pinky swear is the thing to do for promises."

Bringing his left pinky up, Ryoma wrapped it around Keigo's pinky with his left one. " Pinky swear."

"Good. Do you know what Ore-Sama have dreams of nightly, ahn?" Keigo whispered, his voice suddenly husky against Ryoma's ear. Ryoma shivered at the sound, the soft air that breathed against his ear. He swallowed, turning his head so that he can meet those lips with his. "Don't know, Monkey King. Why don't you show me?"

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD:**

With each of them now naked, Ryoma kissed and licked his way down Keigo's neck to his chest, his hand stroking Keigo's inner thigh, then up to his stomach, almost but never touching Keigo's aching length, teasing him.

"Brat!" Keigo hissed out.

Ryoma kissed lower, and paused at Keigo's rib, frowning at the discoloration, first the face, and now this. He sat back, and looked down, further, seeing the bruised knee, then scooted down until he saw the bruised ankle.

"What. Happened." He bit out, looking Keigo in the eye.. " And don't tell me it was from a stray ball. You look like you just stood there and let the ball hit you!"

Keigo sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling Ryoma by the arm to him, he wrapped the blanket around them. Guess he will have to tell Ryoma after all. " A certain brother paid Ore-sama a visit earlier this week."

" Ryoga-ni! So that's why I haven't seen him. No wonder Oyaji was laughing." Ryoma mused. His father must have known where his brother went and what he did. "Wait until I get my hands on them."

" No worries, Ryo. Ore-Sama understand that your aniki was just trying to look out for you. And Ore-Sama did win the match." He arrogantly told Ryoma.

"You did?"

" Che, brat. Of course Ore-Sama won. 7-6. Now where were we?" Keigo pretended to think. "Ahh. Ore-Sama was going to ..." He grabbed Ryoma and pinned him to the bed, wedging his legs between the smaller teen, rubbing their bodies together. Both groaned into each others' mouth at the skin to skin touch.

"I want ... I want you, Kei." Ryoma gasped out.

Keigo hestiated, "Sure?" All it took for Ryoma to nod, and that night Keigo made Ryoma his in all ways.

* * *

" Hmp. Next time, I'm topping, Monkey King." Keigo threw his head back and laugh.

"Perhaps, Ryo -Kun. Perhaps." He said as his laugh died down. They laid in each other's arm a bit longer, until Ryoma suddenly sat up and immediately blanched, a hand going to his back, turning his head to glare at Keigo.

" Damn you ,Monkey King."

"Ore-Sama remembers a certain golden eyes teen begging Ore-Sama for more." Keigo said, but he sat up and pull Ryoma close to him again, " I'm sorry." Ryoma mouth parted slightly. _Did he say __**"I" **__and not __**" Ore-Sama?"**_

When he saw Ryoma turned white, he berated himself silently. He should have waited. He was the older one in their relationship and shouldn't have given in. Ryoma was too young. Only twelve. _Ore-Sama's a damn pedophile_, he mentally groaned at that. Damn hormones .. and Ryoma too. He was just too cute and delicious. "What was it that you need, ahn? Ore-Sama will get it for you."

"Yeah, my bag." Ryoma pointed to the floor near the bed. When Keigo dropped the bag onto the bed, Ryoma reached in and pulled out a square box wrapped in a glossy embossed purple gift wrap with a shiny gold string looped around it, coming up into a nice bow. " Here." Blushing, Ryoma shoved the gift into Keigo's hand. " Your birthday present."

Keigo was surprised at the neatly wrapped box in his hand, though when he saw Ryoma's pink cheek, he couldn't help but tease.. " Oh? Another present, ahn?"

" Another? It's the only one, Kei." Ryoma was confused since he didn't get anything else for him.

"But of course, you just gave Ore-Sama his most wonderful present of all." Seeing Ryoma still looking confused, he leaned in and licked Ryoma's lips. " Yourself."

Ryoma blushed, then did his best to glare. " That was really cheesy, Monkey King. Just open your present already!"

Keigo chucked, then untied the ribbon and letting it fall on the bed. He then carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper to reveal a small square box. Opening it, he smiled softly at what laid nestled in the box.. " Hmm. So a Monkey King, eh?"

" Yeah. A Monkey King for a Monkey King... Monkey King." Ryoma wasn't sure how Keigo would take the present, but was glad that his boyfriend seem liked it. He watched Keigo took out the gold chain and then placed it around his neck and clipped it on, the gold and diamonds clashing beautifully against that tan chest.

" Thank You, Ryoma." Keigo told him, after he wore the necklace. "So when is your birthday?"

" What, you don't know?" Ryoma asked, pretending to be hurt.

" Don't be coy, brat. You didn't know Ore-Sama's either. Ore-Sama don't remember telling you of it, so Ore-Sama had tried to call a few days ago , but only your father or Kevin picked up."

" Yeah. Like I said, I was trying to keep it a surprise, so I had Kevin or Oyaji answer so that I won't be tempted to say anything when I talk to you." Ryoma explained. " And mine's December 24th."

" December 24th. Christmas Eve, neh?" He clarified.

"Don't make any jokes if you don't want any more bruises." Ryoma threatened his boyfriend.

Laughing, Keigo kissed Ryoma again, just kissing. He wanted to do more, but Ryoma's reaction earlier showed he was still very sore. Leaning back, he pulled Ryoma with him, with Ryoma's head on his shoulder. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, an elderly man stepped out of the car and walked into the house. He has gray hair, sharp blue eyes, and a beauty mole on under his right eyes, in his mid sixties, but carries himself straight and proud. Nodding, he dismissed the night footman with a wave of his hand. Holding a wrapped box in his hand, he made his way up the stairs to his grand son's room. Receiving no answer when he knocked, he turned around and walked halfway down the stairs.... but paused, deciding to leave the present in the room, so that his grandson can open it the next morning.

Going back up, he turned the the knob, glad it wasn't locked and walked in. Immediately, the smell of sweat and the tang of sex hit his nose. Looking at the bed, he sees his grandson holding the form of a sleeping... boy.

_It's that boy from the airport. Who is he? He looks familiar. _

Quietly walking in further into the room, he spotted a bag on the floor. Going through it he found an ID identify who the boy is. _Echizen, Ryoma._ _Echizen, huh? No wonder he looks familiar. Must be Nanjiroh's son._

The elderly man carefully placed the ID back into the bag, placed his present on vanity table and left, quietly shutting the door behind him. Taking his phone out, he made a call. " Get me all the information you can on Echizen, Ryoma. Immediately!"

* * *

" Wake up, Ryoma." Keigo called out. This have a sense of DejaVu to it. How many times had he done this while they were in New York. Really the brat is hard to wake when he's asleep. He shook Ryoma a bit more roughly until those eyes that he loves so much open.

"Kei. Morning." Ryoma thought he could get used to this, opening his eyes and seeing Keigo in the morning.. bare with nothing except a towel around his waist.

Sitting up, he flinched, his backside still hurts a bit, but not as much as last night, but then squawked when he was lifted up into two strong arms. " What the hell, Monkey King, put me down!" He demanded, however he was ignored.

Keigo walked into the bathroom, then lowered Ryoma into the tub filled with hot steaming water and got in himself, holding Ryoma against his chest. " This will make you feel better, Ryo."

"Could have walked on my own." Ryoma grumbled, but have to admit the hot water feels really good and soothing his backside.

" Come, Ore-Sama will wash you." Keigo squeezed a blob of shampoo in to his palm, then lather it onto Ryoma's hair, letting those strands of lushness go through his fingers, feeling himself getting a hard on when Ryoma moaned. He bit his lips when the brat wiggled his bottom and his back bumped on his erection. If Ryoma wasn't sore, he'd grab him and take him there. Trying to distract himself, he grabbed a porcelain bowl and scooped up some water and rinsed out Ryoma's hair until the shampoo was all gone and immediately got out. " Ore-Sama will see to breakfast."

Ryoma moaned. Those fingers working on his head were magic. He smirked when he felt Keigo's cock bumped against his back side and couldn't help but wiggle against it, wishing Keigo would just take him. He pouted when some clean water was dumped on is head a few times and Keigo got out saying he needed to get breakfast. He sighed and sank into the water up til his chin.

Keigo walked downstairs to talk to Shimoda, the butler about breakfast, but before he could, Shimoda spoke up. " Keigo-Sama, did you get to meet with your Grandfather last night?" his toned worried.

Keigo paused..His Grandfather?

" No. Was Grandfather here last night?"

" Yes, he came to bring a present for your birthday.. ah, you must have been exhausted, Keigo-Sama and did not hear him come." Keigo nodded, not sure how to respond. His Grandfather was here last night? " Ahh. Is he still here?" he asked Shimoda, his shoulders tense, then relaxed in relief when the butler shook his head. " No, Keigo-Sama. The man on duty last night had told me this morning that your Grandfather was here, but soon left and... " Shimoda paused a bit. .. " And that he was told to inform you, Keigo-Sama that he left your present on your vanity stand."

Keigo paled. _Shit. This is not good!_

" Ah. Good. That aside, Ore-Sama needs breakfast prepared and brought up."

Shimoda smiled at his young master. He really hoped everything will be alright. " Of course, Keigo-Sama. Breakfast is almost ready and I will personally bring it up to you and Ryoma-Sama."

Keigo glanced sharply at Shimoda, then nodded, then quickly left. The man knew him too well, sometimes.

He walked back up stairs to his room his thoughts in turmoil and his stomach clenched. _If Grandfather was here last night and left a present on the table for Ore-Sama. He'd have had to seen the both of us together in bed..naked with clothes all about the floor. Damnit! But why did he not say or do anything?_

_Ore-Sama knows him, he would not just let it be. What is Grandfather up to?_

Opening the door to his room, he saw Ryoma already dressed and out side on the balcony. He looked at his vanity table, surprised but not at the same time when he saw that there was a present on it. Heart thumping in his chest, he slowly walk towards it, almost too soon, he was before the present, his hand hovering about it..

" What are you doing?" Keigo squeaked and turned around to see his boyfriend blinking bemusedly at him.. " Did you just squeak?"

" Most certainly not!" Keigo had to defend himself.

"Yes you did!" Ryoma retorted. He had turned around to come back in when he saw Keigo walking slowly as if in a trance to his make up table (that's what he calls it), not sure what Keigo was doing he had asked , but didn't expect the reaction he got. That was certainly not like Keigo.

" Ore-Sama most certainly would NOT make such an undignified noise."

Rolling his eyes at Keigo, he walked past and stood in front of the table. "There's a present for you here." Ryoma picked it up, it didn't weigh much at all, it was a square box about as big as the one his own present was in.

" Give Ore-Sama that." Keigo snatched the present out of Ryoma's hand.

A small twinge of jealousy shot through Ryoma. " What? Is it from someone special?" He tried to sound uncaring, but there was still a bite in this tone when he asked that.

"Of course not...It's from Ore-Sama's Grandfather." Keigo paused, wondering if he should tell Ryoma that his Grandfather was there last night and probably saw them in bed together.

Relief flooded through Ryoma at hearing that. But still, Why was Keigo acting all weird about a present from his Grandfather. " Aren't you going to open it?" When Keigo didn't immediately answer, he finally decided to just ask. " Alright, what's wrong?"

"The present was **not** here last night, Ryo. It was left after we both went to sleep.. by Grandfather."

Ryoma brain froze. Keigo's Grandfather was here last night...after he and Kei.. he gulped. " Well shit."

"Ore-Sama's sentiment exactly."

* * *

A/N: Again thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed.!!

Finished 10/10/09

EDITED 3/28/2010 -


	26. Time Together 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU: misaki, Gone and forgoten. Ria Sakazaki secret25 Mirsama ryoka-chan memedis ILOVEGAARA ajas136 random reader NoName - for your review. And thank you everyone that is reading this fic out there.!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2 : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. MPREG Turn back now if this offends you. **LEMONS AHEAD**

WARNING 2: Some angsty moments in this chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_The present was not here last night, Ryo. It was left after we both went to sleep.. by Grandfather."_

_Ryoma brain froze. Keigo's Grandfather was here last night...after he and Kei.. he gulped. " Well shit."_

"_Ore-Sama's sentiment exactly."_

On with the story

Kinlsey Atobe read over the papers on Ryoma Echizen. Four , no five times junior championship in America. Good grades, high marks. A regular in Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club last year. Won against the " Child of God" from Rikkai Dai and won the Nationals for team.

"You certainly are interesting Ryoma Echizen. Just as your father was all those years ago, perhaps even more so."

He sifted through some more papers about Ryoma, but didn't read really pay attention to the words on them. His thoughts wondering what is was about the Echizens that seem capture his son and now his grandson's interest in the young Echizen...Even.. " Never mind, better not think about that."

Kinsley sighed. He was the third son of an Englishman and had married into the Atobe name when his parents and two elder brother had gambled away their fortune and were in debt. The Atobe had given him a way to clear those debt by marrying their only daughter, Etsuko and take on the Atobe name with the promise that he will make sure to carry on the Atobe name and ensure there was always an heir, a blood heir. Even if his wife and parents-in-law were no longer alive, he is a man of honor and will keep by his promises.

"My son and grandson is certainly making that part hard." Kinsley muttered. He had known about Nanjiroh and Kazuki together for years before demanding that his son choose the Atobe name or Nanjiroh. Now it seems that Keigo is following in the path of his father by being with Ryoma.

" Maybe I shouldn't have left his present there, announcing that I was there and I knew about them." He sighed again, flipping through the papers, then paused at a medical report from when Ryoma was six. He read it intently and thoroughly several times and sat back.

" Interesting. You definitely are far more interesting, Ryoma Echizen. I will leave you both alone for now. We'll see if the two of you will follow the same path as your fathers. But now I have a meeting with my son and daughter in law." He neatly stacked the papers in front of him and slipped them inside a yellow folder,then placed it in his briefcase.

* * *

Eleanor fidgeted in her seat while Kazuki walked back and forth in front of her. They had received word that morning to meet with their father that day to discuss a matter that had come to his attention. They knew what it was about. Their divorce.

" Kazuki, Eleanor. Sorry to keep you both waiting." Eleanor stood up and stand next to Kazuki as Kinsley walked over to kiss her on the cheek, then shook Kazuki's hand.

" Father." Eleanor said and Kazuki nodded to the man.

Once they were all seated, a footman brought over a tray of teas and biscuits.

" So how are you both doing? " Kinsley asked them.

Kazuki eyed his father. The man seems to be in a good mood. "We're both fine, Father. Now you said you had a matter to discuss with us?"

Kinsley set his tea cup down with a clank. "Yes. I've received words that you are both filing for a divorce."

"That is correct." Kazuki said evenly.

"I see. What about Keigo? Does he know of your decision?" Dark blue eyes studied them.

"Yes, Father."

"And you, Eleanor. Do you want this. No one is pressuring you?"

"Yes, Father. This decision to separate were made by the both of us."

Kinsley sat back in his seat, looking at Kazuki then Eleanor. He had chosen Eleanor to be his son's bride because of her open outlook in life and her warm and caring nature, sure she would be a good partner for Kazuki and mother to any children they would have.

"There's no way to change your mind?" Kinsley asked them.

"No, sir. We have already decided this."

Kinsley nodded and stood up. " Well, then. That's that." He would have laughed at the looks on their faces, if he didn't have a reputation of a stern imposing man to keep up. But for now, he will just have to memorize the moment and laugh later.. in private.

Kazuki looked at his father in shock. _That was it?! No lectures, reprimands, demands, threats?!_

"Father.. you are alright with this?." He decided to just ask his father straight up, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw those dark blue eyes twinkle in amusement, then it was gone. _Must be a trick of the light._

A gray eyebrow quirked up. " Of course." Arrogance oozed in the tone. " You are both adults now and can make your own decisions, ahn?" Kazuki and Eleanor mentally sighed. This is where Keigo gets it. They shouldn't have let Keigo spend that much time in England with the man.

"Now. I have a plane to catch back to London." He nodded to them again and walked out, but then paused, turning back to them with a smirk. " Eleanor, tell Ettore that if he doesn't treat you right, he will answer to me." Turning to go, he paused again. " Oh. Tell Keigo and his young friend to enjoy the time they have. I will leave them be .. for now." With that warning, he left. For real this time.

Kazuki and Eleanor sat back down on the couch with a plop and simultaneously released the breath they didn't know they had held.

"Um, Kazuki. That was really weird. I expected Father to be more... I don't know..." Eleanor scrunched up her nose, not sure what to say. She was still reeling from how easy that had been.

Kazuki nodded in understanding. He had expected there to be fight or something. This was sort of anti-climatic. " Yes. I too expected him to be more opposed to this. But now it seems that he knows about Keigo and Ryoma, but will let them be for now. I wonder why. Father must be planning something. But what?" Unconsciously he had gotten up and started to pace back and forth, mumbling. " I need to tell Jiroh about this. Maybe with the three of us, we can find out what Father is up to. Wait, we should tell Ettore too. He can help."

" Kazuki. Stop, you're giving me a headache. Let's just give ourselves a few hours to process this, then we will speak with Nanjiroh. Right now. I'm starving!"

Chuckling at her positive attitude, Kazuki acquiesced.

* * *

Ryoma swam from the deep end of the pool to the shallow end and got out. _Leave it to the Monkey King to have heated indoor pool._

They had opened the present that was left by Keigo's grandfather to find that a very, very nice watch nestled inside. They had decided to forget about Keigo's grandfather for now and had played a game of tennis, with Keigo winning 7-6 this time, using that serve of his. He tried to break the serve, but it was certainly has alt of spin and powerful force behind it, but he's close to it. He had returned it once, only to have it hit the net. He find that concentrating on the shadow of the ball helps a bit... "Eeeh! Damnit Monkey King, put me down!"

Ryoma thrashed in Keigo's arm. This was the second time today that he had just up and grabbed up like that. " No." Keigo told him, walking out of the pool, with Ryoma in his arms. Keigo relished holding Ryoma in his arms. He don't think he can get enough of it. Setting Ryoma down on one of the cushy lounges, he scooted him over a bit and then laid down on his side, facing Ryoma, just staring at him.

Ryoma felt a little awkward at that stare. " Just what are you staring at?"

Keigo hmmmed, twirling a lock of Ryoma's damp hair in his fingers, then tracing each eyebrow, down the bridge of Ryoma's nose, the jawbone, then the lips. " Kei. What are you doing?"

" Hmm? Memorizing." Keigo responded absently, still tracing his cheeks and lips again. He knows what Ryoma look like of course, and he have a few pictures of his boyfriend, but he wanted to feel Ryoma with his fingers, memorizing the details with his own hand.

Ryoma could feel himself getting harder and harder, feeling those fingers tracing his face, staring into those gorgeous dark blue eyes. He gulped, bringing his hand up to do the same to Keigo. Running a hand through the hair, then the fore-head, eyebrows, nose; _Maybe he's right. This does feel like I'm engraving his features into my mind in a lot more details. Hmmm. Maybe I can do it to other parts of him. _

Ryoma let his fingers trace down Keigo's chin then to the the throat, his eyes following his fingers, almost unaware that Keigo was also mirroring his movement. He splayed his fingers over Keigo's heart, feeling the * thump * * thump * of Keigo's heart beat.

Keigo himself was getting hard on, his hand feeling the rhythm of Ryoma's heart beating. He brought his hand lower when Ryoma did the same to his body, running it down to his abs, then back up again.

" I guess I see and feel what you mean, Kei." Ryoma told him quietly, running his hand back up to Keigo's face, now only letting his fingers feel.

"Yes." Keigo murmured huskily to Ryoma

* * *

"Mmm" Keigo moaned into Ryoma's head, still atop him, still _in _him. He could feel himself twitching again. Sighing, he rolled back onto his side, sliding out of Ryoma, but the action just had him moaning and getting semi erect again.

"Sss." Ryoma hissed. Damnit, his backside hurt again. Not as much as the first time, but still a bit painful.

" Ore-Sama believes we need another shower." Keigo kissed Ryoma tenderly, then pulled Ryoma up with him, both now getting their swim shorts back on.

They showered.. separately. Ryoma had insisted when he saw Keigo's semi hardness, giving him a glare that he was not ready to go at it again. Keigo just smirked at him.

Holding Ryoma in the back of the car, Keigo wished that the weekend wasn't over so quickly. Once they showered, they had gone out to a nice restaurant and had dinner, and now he's taking Ryoma back home. He wished that Ryoma would just come back over to Japan and finish his year here instead of in New York. But they've gone over this already and he knew that Ryoma is stubborn.

Getting out of the car after Ryoma, he dismissed his driver, then followed Ryoma up to the door.

" Oh Ryoma-san. Welcome back." She looked questioningly at Atobe, not sure who he is.

" Nanako-nee-san. This is Atobe Keigo. He's my...boyfriend. Kei. This is my cousing, Meino Nanako." Nanako gasped. She couldn't have heard right. Boyfriend. Ryoma said boyfriend. "B..boyfriend. Like in.. dating?"

Seeing Ryoma noding in confirmation, she looked at the other teen, who has his chin tilted and was glaring down his nose at her. If not for that arrogant glare, she would have said he is a very handsome young boy. Scratch that. He was handsome even when glaring. Ryoma had certainly pick a good one. Looks like he's protective too. Well that's all she needed to know. She smiled and held out her hand for a shake. "Welcome, Atobe-san." Nanako blinked. "Atobe. Are you related to Jiro-Oji-san's friend?"

"Yes. I do believe that's my father." Keigo replied. "But please call me Keigo."

"Oh. Forgive me, Keigo-san. Come on in. I'll go make some tea."

" Thank you, Meino-san."

"Ore-Sama didn't know you have a cousin."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Nanako returned with a pot of tea and several tea cups. Pouring the green tea into cups, she asked how long they have been dating.

" Since late July, Nananko-nee-san." Ryoma told her.

" Oh. So a little over two months now. Oh my. Does Rinko-baa-san knows?" she asked quietly. She knew about her uncle and aunt getting a divorce.

"No." Ryoma bit his lips, what to say to Nanako? Fortunately, Keigo saw his dilemma and explained.

"Meino-san. We are not ashamed that we like each other this way, but we are not broadcasting it either. Ore-Sama and Ryoma would appreciate it if this is kept quiet, even from our friends and teammates."

"Yes. Of course. Ryoma-san. I'm sorry about your parents. Rinko-baa-san had moved her things out a few weeks ago."

Shrugging Ryoma told her that it's fine. He's really not sure what to say. His mother moving her things out of this house .. It makes his parents' separation even more real. He's know about their problems and his mother being involved with another man, then found out about his father with another man. He finished the rest of his tea and looked over at Keigo, who was watching him with concern. Ryoma smiled slightly to let the other know he was fine.

Keigo wanted to reach out and comfort Ryoma, but didn't, letting his boyfriend to his thoughts. He had seen the slight stiffening of Ryoma's shoulder when his cousin mentioned his mother had moved her things out. He nodded slightly when Ryoma smiled at him.

Nanako watched their interaction, her inner self squealing at how the two looks so cute. If only they'd sit side by side, that would make it even better. She's heard of guy love and a few of her friends had shown her some books and tried to get her into it too, but she's never been into shounen ai or yaoi before, but seeing this, she just might have to borrow a few of those books from her friends. Deciding to leave them alone, she cleared the tea set, then came back, her purse and a light jacket in hand.

" Ryoma-san, Atobe-san. I have to meet up with some friends at the movies. There is more hot tea and other refreshments in the kitchen. Please enjoy yourself."

" Thank you, Meino-san. You are a very gracious host." Keigo charmed her. Blushing, Nanako left. She can't wait to meet her friends and get a hand on some of those books now.

* * *

Eleanor felt a tingle in her spine. She thought about the sensation. This is not a tingle of sexual anticipation, not a tingle of fear.. This is the tingle of another woman being brought into the light about yoai. " Yes! Another one!" She shouted to the heavens, then she giggled , picking up her book and continued on reading about the love of two men.

Sitting in the private study of the house, two men paused in their conversation, also feeling a tingle up their spine. They looked at each other and shivered. " I think I heard Eleanor.. never mind. Let's not think about it Jiroh."

"Gotcha, Kazu. If we don't think about it, then it's fine." The two went back to talk.

Ryoma and Keigo also looked at each other, but not yet understanding the fanaticism of woman who love yaoi , they both shrugged it off.

* * *

"Are you really alright, Ryo? About your parents.."

"Yeah. It was sorta distant when I was in New York. But now Okaa-san already had her stuff moved out and all..." Keigo decided it was time to hold Ryoma again. His boyfriend needs it.

"What about you, Kei?" Ryoma wanted to know. Keigo's parents are getting a divorce too.

" Well it was certainly a shock at first, but Ore-Sama had time to be accustomed to it, living with both Mother and Oto-Sama. They had also asked for Ore-Sama's input when discussing certain things that would affect Ore-Sama."

"Oh. Guess you did have time to get used to it. Oyaji and I haven't talked much. After he announced that they were getting a divorce to Ryoga-ni and I, Oyaji hasn't said much more. Only that Rinko-okaa-san was alright with me staying with Oyaji there..I haven't seen her in months and she haven't really talked to me .. or call. Doesn't she love me!" Ryoma cried out at last, his eyes tearing up a little. He did want to stay with his father, but his mother seem to not want him at all. He had thought he was alright with it.

" Ryo. It's alright. You can cry on Ore-Sama. Just let it out." Ryoma shook his head. He was not going to cry. He was not going to .. He buried his head on Keigo's chest, letting out a choked sob. "She knew Oyaji..gasp... and I were coming over..hic.. but she said... sh sh told me. she is going to .. gasp .. b.. b..be busy and can't come over.. gasp. She lied .. I took a train over...hic .. she was p..p..playing with ...a little girl.. who called her kaa-san too." Ryoma brokenly told Keigo.

Keigo rubbed his hand up and down Ryoma's chest, trying to sooth him. Despite how mature he usually is, he's still a child that needs his mother. _That bitch! If Ore-Sama ever get his hands on her... _He saw a shadow sifted and looked up to meet another pair of golden eyes watching him and Ryoma. The other mouthed _Take care of him _then left. He shivered at the looks in those eyes. He met those eyes across the courts a week ago and **almost** pity the person that those eyes were for.

* * *

So, how do you feel about Kinsley Atobe? The Grandfather?

AN: Please read and review.

RE-upload 3/28/2010 -took out most of the lemons/smut/ smex scenes. Why? So that this would stay within compliance of guidelines of no explicit contents. There is still some left, but not too much. Anyways, this chapter and other chapters will be edited.


	27. Another Departure

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU: Little-monstr , ILOVEGAARA , Mirsama , ria sakazaki , misaki ,DarkAngel048 - for your review. And thank you everyone that is reading this fic out there.!! Here's the next chapter!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2 : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. MPREG Turn back now if this offends you.

WARNING 2: Some angsty moments in this chapter. Rinko fans, BEWARE

* * *

_Previously _

_Keigo rubbed his hand up and down Ryoma's chest, trying to sooth him. Despite how mature he usually is, he's still a child that needs his mother. That bitch! If Ore-Sama ever get his hands on her... He saw a shadow sifted and looked up to meet another pair of golden eyes watching him and Ryoma. The other mouthed Take care of him then left. He shivered at the looks in those eyes. He met those eyes across the courts a week ago and **almost** pity the person that those eyes were for. _

* * *

Ryoga stalked out, hand fisted at his side. He and Rinko-kaa-san were going to have a talk. He had walked in when Ryoma started crying, wanting to go and comfort his baby brother, but the boyfriend was already there. He listened, his heart aching for his brother when he cried out why his mom doesn't love him and heard what he said.

He gripped the steering wheel of the rented car, driving to the house that Rinko-kaa-san is currently staying in. He loves and respects her. She had treated him kindly, even though he was the by product of her husband and another woman's. But he loves his baby brother more. When his father had introduced him when they were young, he couldn't help but want to protect the little brat.

True, he likes to torment and tease Ryoma endlessly, but the brat was just too cute when he's pouting. Ryoga frowned. He shouldn't have run away when he was younger. He really regretted that. Seeing his brother on the cruise ship, but said brother had no recognition of him at all, that was the first time he ever regretted running away from them.

Thinking back, he's not sure why. Maybe it was the loving family atmosphere that he found so stifling. He grew up half his life in England. His mother a drunkard , but she tried to take care of him at best she could, he guessed. It's just that most of male that she brings into her life were not so nice and tended to take it out on him. With their fists or .. other mean. His lips twisted wryly. He lost his innocence years ago by some fat old guy his mother promised would be their meal ticket. When his mother found out, she kicked the guy out, but the damage have been done.

A few days after that was the first time she has ever seen him sober. She told him he was going to go live with his father instead. Somehow she found out about Atobe Kazuki and took him to the Atobe residence in London. He stayed with Atobe for a while until Nanjiroh came. DNA tests were done proclaiming that he was indeed Nanjiroh's son, and they flew out to California to meet the rest of the family.

He pulled into the driveway and parked, sitting there for a moment. One to bring his anger into control and two , to shake out of his depressing memories. " Rinko-Kaa-san better have a good reason."

He got out of the car and and walked up to the door, before he could knock though, a medium height man, probably in his late forties opened the door, Rinko-kaa-san behind him, holding the hand of a little girl about 2 or three years of age and smiling down at her. She had not noticed him yet, but the man had. " Yes. May I help you?"

Rinko looked up at the sound of Masahiro's voice and paled. " Ryoga!"

" Kaa-san? You know him?" the little girl asked.

" Yes..that is .. This is your Ryoga-ni." Rinko told her.

"Come on Yasu. Let's go on ahead." The man told the little girl, taking her by the hand and leaving.

"Ryoga. Come on in." Rinko nervously led the way to the living room.

" Do you want something to drink?"

" No." She flinched at the clipped response. She sat down and gestured for him to do the same.

" How are you do.." She started to ask, but Ryoga cut her off.

" I didn't come here to make small talk, Rinko-Kaa-san. Did you know Ryoma's at home crying right now into... into his pillow?" He didn't say boyfriend, knowing that his brother would not want his mother to know yet. " Do you know why he's crying? He's crying because he believes his own Kaa-san does not love him!"

Rinko gasped. " That's not true! Of cour.."

" Then why did you not come out to meet him? Why did you lie and say you were busy?" Ryoga swiped his right in front of him.. " when obviously you are not busy! Ryoma came this after noon to visit you. He saw you.. playing with that little girl that called you kaa-san. Oh yes. He heard that too."

"SO WHY ARE YOU HURTING HIM!" He roared out the last part. He was so angry right now! Angry for himself. Angry for Ryoma.

" It's best this way, Ryoga."

" _Best? _Best for whom? You?_" _He sneered at her.

"You wouldn't understand Ryoga. I do love Ryoma, but .. Just leave, please."

Ryoga gritted his teeth. If he stay any longer, he might not be able to control himself anymore. " We leave tomorrow morning at 9 am back to New York."

Back with Kazu and Jiroh

" So you said the old man just let it off. Like that. Says it's alright and everything?" Nanjiroh asked, disbelief in his tone.

Kazuki nodded. " Yes. He told Eleanor that Ettore needs to take care of her or answer to him. He also knows about Keigo and Ryoma. To tell them he will leave them alone for now."

Nanjiroh goggled. " Well, hell. This just means the old man is up to something Kazu. He may be fine with Eleanor and Ettore, but not about our sons." ' The for now' part of it says so." Making quotation marks in the air.

"Maybe. But since Father is letting it go.. yes I know , I know. .FOR NOW. We should just let it be , but keep an eye out." Kazuki paused and wonder if he should go on about what he really wanted to talk about.... Them. Together. He and Eleanor are getting a divorce and so are Jiroh and Rinko. He made a mistake so many years ago and he wanted another chance. That is if Nanjiroh would give him one. _What do you say to the man you had loved, then left for a name and a company that you want to get back together? Maybe ' Oh yes. Jiroh. I want you back."_

Nanjiroh smiled softly at the look of concentration on Kazu's face. _Guess that hasn't changed. He always bite the corner of his lips when he's thinking hard.. or when he has an issue he wants to talk about but don't know how to start. _He pursed his lips, then decided to ask when Kazuki sighed again.

" Yo! Kazu. Is there something else on your mind?"

"No. Yes.. no. I don't know." Kazuki stammered out.

" Well, that's pretty clear. Come on, Kazu, what's wrong?" Nanjiroh prodded.

Looking Nanjiroh directly in the eye he told him. " I want to talk about us."

Nanjiroh blinked. " Oh. What about us?"

" I'm sorry, Nanjiroh. About what happened twenty years ago. I shouldn't have given into may father's demand and I made a mistake choosing Atobe corp over you. I was an idiot. Forgive me." he finished softly, his tone sad and pleading for the other man to forgive him.

" Kazu, I forgave you long ago. You did what you thought was right for you."

_Oh that's good. Then here goes nothing. _" Let's get back together. Be mine again Nanjiroh."

Kazuki could hear his heartbeat thumping faster and faster when Nanjiroh walked up to him and brought his forehead to meet his forehead, dark eyes meeting golden ones.

"No." At Nanjiroh's one word response, he floundered. " What? Why? We will both be single again soon, and I lov.." He stopped when Nanjiroh interrupted. His tone was even, but so cold that it could freeze the room they were in.

" Stop right there, Kazuki. Don't you dare say you love me. I forgave you, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you the minute you snap your fingers."

" That night in New York.." Kazuki started, but was interrupted by Nanjiroh again.

" Was just that. A night. Forget it, Kazu. It's getting late. I still have to swing by Rinko's new place and have her sign a few papers to get the divorce through." Nanjiroh gave a small wave and walked out.

Kazuki sat there stunned. He didn't expect it to be easy, but hearing the cold tone in Nanjiroh's voice, that cut him deeply. How is he going to make it up and get back with Nanjiroh, damn it. He dropped his head into his hand. _Damn it!_

" Kazuki, is everything alright. Nanjiroh just left and he looks really mad at something.. or maybe someone?" Eleanor walked in and drop to her knee by Kazuki.

" It's fine, Eleanor. You don't have to worry about it."

"Of course I do." She insisted.

" Just leave it Eleanor."

" Fine. Be that way. But let me guess. You told him you wanted to be together again. He said no. You wanted to know why, probably mentioned that night you had a few months ago. He said it don't matter. He left." Kazuki brought his head up to stare at his soon to be ex-wife. _How the hell does she know __about that night and all that? _Staring at her suspiciously, he asked " Did you eavesdrop Eleanor?"

"No. That would be quite rude." Eleanor sighed. Really, men sometimes. It was quite obvious to her and anyone who knew those two that they love each other still. " Remember I called Nanjiroh's phone that morning to see if you and Keigo were there?"

Receiving a nod from Kazuki she continued on. "It's not hard to figure what you two were doing from that. Or have you forgotten I've already walked in on both of you once before? How I knew what went on in this rooms moments ago.. well. This is almost exactly what happened between the two men in one of my books." She beamed up at Kazuki. " So it's really not that hard to figure out. See?"

"I see. So does this person get his love?"

"Nope! The man he loved, Yousuke died before Taichi could do convince him he really loves him and to be his again."

Kazuki twitched and glared at her. " Eleanor, you're not really helping."

Eleanor just smiled, unaffected by the glare. " Sorry. What I really meant is that you shouldn't just give up. Also, you can't expect this to be easy or to go your way, Kazuki. Nanjiroh's a stubborn man, so you have to show him and _prove _it." She kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving Kazuki alone to his thoughts.

" Show it and prove it, huh? I can do that." Kazuki muttered to himself. Then slowly his mouth stretched into a wide smile, a determined gleam in his eyes. " Watch out, Jiroh. You _**will**_ be mine again. Hahahahahahahahah"

The new chauffeur for the Atobe family was walking by when he jumped and looked around with wide frighten eyes, his eyes landing on the closed door to the study and lower at that small sliver of light coming from it. Slowly walking to it, he put his ear on the door, then fell on his rear, scrambling backwards, running out of the Atobe's residence. That night the Atobe lost themselves a chauffeur. When his family and friends asked why'd he quit, he would shiver, whispering.. " There's madness there. Mad laughter. I hear it all around."

The next morning, the butler posted a job opening for a driver for the young master and during subsequent interview process, each interviewee were asked if they had any problems to hearing spontaneous laughter, mad laughter or maniacal laughter.

A young man in his mid twenties was hired a few days later to be Atobe Keigo's new driver.

Rinko and Nanjiroh

Nanjiroh sat across Rinko, going over the details of their divorce. They had already had their lawyers spoke and the both of them also agreed to a settlement of $2 Million US dollars for Rinko and he would get full custody of Ryoma and Rinko have visiting rights.

" Rinko, you look tired. Is this guy treating you right?" Nanjiroh had already noted her weary looks when she had opened the door for him. Even if they are going to separate, it doesn't erase the care he have for her.

"Yes, Masahiro's been great. How's Ryoma doing?"

" He's fine Rinko. Like I said, we came for the weekend so that Ryoma can attend a birthday party for one of his close friend."

"Oh. That's good to hear." Rinko murmured distantly.

"I really wished you had come to visit though, Rinko."

" You too, eh?"

" What? Me too what?"

"Ryoga was just here a couple hours ago."

"Ahh. I take it he also said that you should visit Ryoma?" Rinko nodded.

"I agree. We may be separating , but Ryoma's still your son. And he needs his mother." Nanjiroh chided. He had really hoped Rinko had come to visit. Ryoma doesn't' show it, and perhaps even Ryoma himself doesn't know it, but he could tell that Ryoma was not as alright as he says he is.

Rinko gritted her teeth in anger. First Ryoga and now Nanjiroh. Why is it always about Ryoma!

"Will you all stop saying that! I know I'm his mother! So what about it, Nanjiroh? I was your wife.. _**Your wife**_, but did you ever love me? You chose Ryoma over me! You chose Ryoma over your career against my protest! Your heart was never even mine! Who's is it!" She yelled out, her face contorted with anger.

Nanjiroh was flabbergasted. _What. The. Fuck! She's jealous of my attention to Ryoma? Where is the Rinko I knew. The one who loved us and supported us. The one who took to Ryoga like he was her own? She couldn't have always been this way?_

" Rinko. Calm down." Nanjiroh tried to sooth her, but Rinko won't have it. Rinko knows she's a selfish coward. She didn't mean to hurt Ryoma, but he's a reminder of her and Nanjiroh and every time she sees him, she have the urge to hurt him.

It was because of Ryoma that Nanjiroh stopped _seeing_ her. In her heart she have already admitted that Nanjiroh would never love her the way she loves him, but before Ryoma came along, it was just her and Nanjiroh. When Ryoma first came along, they were a happy family and she thought that having Ryoma would make Nanjiroh love her more, but that didn't happen, instead he had taken more interest in interest in Ryoma than he ever did her. His eyes lights up in a way that it never did for her.

"NO! I won't calm down! I have had enough! Ryoma! Ryoma! Ryoma. That's all you ever talk about!That's all you ever care about! He is why we are now getting a divorce. I can't stand it anymore. Everytime I see Ryoma, I just want to hurt to .. to...I hate him!"

Rinko sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Even against her protest, he had quit pro tennis for Ryoma. She hated that. She hated the fact that her husband will never love her. She came to resent Ryoma in their life. Everytime she sees him, she wants to hurt him, but a rational part of her still loves the little baby boy that she held in her arms, stayed up with when he was sick, so she had taken to work more and longer hours until she, Nanjiroh and Ryoma have just grown further and further apart.

"That's why I want this Nanjiroh. I have someone who loves _**me. **_I have a man who believes that I am his sun and moon. A daughter who loves spending time with me. _**ME. **_You and Ryoma never did. So don't tell me what I should do ! It's was always about tennis with the both of you, but never... never me."

_My God! She wants to hurt Ryoma? _Nanjiroh looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He knew she was right about him, but he was not going to let her place the blame on Ryoma or hurt his son.

" Rinko. You're right that I could not be the lover you want. That is my fault, and for that, I'm sorry. _**But don't you dare lay a finger to hurt Ryoma or blame our son for this**_. _**You **_chose to distance your self. _**You **_chose not to get to know our son. We may not have worked out, but Ryoma is not to blame for that clear, Rinko" Nanjiroh growled out at her.

Rinko nodded her head. She doesn't want to hurt Ryoma as long as she doesn't see him. "Why do you think I lied to him, Nanjiroh. I know I love him, but something in me reacts when I see him... I ...I don't want to hurt him.. but what if I do?"

Nanjiroh rubbed his fore head. This was getting way complicated. First Kazuki wanted to get back together and now this.

"Rinko, perhaps you need to get professional help. This is not a healthy reaction. If you need help, I can help you. We can find a professional psychiatrist or doctor, something...."

"No! As long as I don't see Ryoma, I'll be fine."

" How can that be fine! He's your son. You expect Ryoma to go forever without seeing and speaking with his mother! Please Rinko, think about it."

"Alright, Nanjiroh.. I'll think about it. I'm not saying I will.. but I'll think about it."

" Good. I'd better leave, we have a flight tomorrow."

Rinko leaned her back against the door after letting Nanjiroh out. She bit her lips and tried to not to cry . She knows she's a horrible mom, but even so, she can't help but resent her son.

Back with Ryoma and Keigo

"Sorry, Kei." Ryoma apologized after crying and wetting Keigo's shirt with his tears. He's embarrassed that he had just cried into Keigo's chest. He's hardly ever cried before, but he admits he's feeling better now. They were both lying on his bed now cause somehow during his crying session, Keigo had carried him into his room and laid them both down on the bed. _He's really good at that whole carrying me stuff . This morning to the tub. From the pool to the lounger and now this._

"Go to sleep, Ryo. Ore-Sama can see you're exhausted."

" Yadda." Ryoma protested. They only have this time left to spend together.

"Brat, close your eyes."

"Yaaa daaaa." Ryoma drawled out.

Keigo tweaked Ryoma's nose. " Ore-Sama is trying to do the gentlemanly thing and let you sleep."

" Oh? Then what is the _un- _gentlemanly thing you want to do?" Ryoma licked his lips and scooted closer to Keigo, only to ruin his attempt at seduction when he yawned.

Keigo smiled at the cute sight. " Just sleep. Ore -Sama will be here when you wake up."

"Kay." Ryoma sleepily murmured back, his eyes falling close.

Keigo laid there and held Ryoma for about another hours, his fingers tracing Ryoma's feature like he did that morning. Pecking Ryoma on the lips, he settled underneath the cover and went to sleep too.

_7:30 am. _Ryoma yawned again. It felt like only moments ago he had fallen asleep in Keigo's arm and now here they were in the hustle and bustle of everyone going to and coming from all over the world.

" You didn't have to come, Kei. You'll be.. no you're already late for school."

"No worries, Ryoma. Ore-Sama will just show up later."

Ryoma 'hned', but was actually really pleased that Keigo came with him.

He bumped into his father's back and rubbed his nose. So lost in his thoughts, he he didn't notice his father had suddenly stop. Looking around his father to see what had caused him to stop, Ryoma paled. His mother was there, walking toward them.

"Hello, Nanjiroh. Ryoga... Ryoma." Rinko greeted them, giving only a cursory glance at Keigo. " Can I have a moment alone with Ryoma, please?"

Ryoga started to nod his head, but Nanjiroh shook it. " No... I mean it's best if we stay together. Today's pretty busy and I don't want us to get lost in the crowd." Nanjiroh lamely explained. Ryoma wondered what's up, he's been coming from and going to at airports since he was ten.

"Oyaji, it's fine. I can take care of myself. You go on ahead."

Nanjiroh hesitated, eying Rinko warily. "I've decided to take your advice."

" Fine, I'm thirsty anyways, so we'll just be right over there in that coffee shop. Ryoma, if you need us, we will be right over there." He gave Rinko a warning look before taking Ryoga by the arm and off they went.

Keigo hesitated. This was the woman that made his Ryoma cried last evening. Placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, he gently squeezed it, offering support. Ryoma nodded to Keigo to let him know he will be fine, and Keigo left to join Nanjiroh and Ryoga.

" Alright Oyaji, what's up?" Ryoga was curious, he and Ryoma have been in and out of several large airports including this one by themselves, but now his father is worried they'd get lost?

" Yes, Ore-Sama saw the look you gave to her. So why, ahn?"

Nanjiroh sighed, deciding to tell them the truth, in case Rinko was every with them, they would know not to let her alone.

" I went to see Rinko last night. She had a break down and blamed our failing marriage on Ryoma... She... she admitted that she wanted to hurt Ryoma everytime she sees him.."

" WHAT!" Ryoga and Keigo screamed, earning a few looks and glare their way. Calming themselves down, both of them decided to go out there an remove Ryoma from the psycho mom, but a hand grabbed each of their arm and pulled them back.

" Look, the both of you. I am concerned too, but Rinko says she have decided to take my advice to seek professional help and right now, I think Ryoma may need this too. We can watch from here. Remember though, don't' tell Ryoma just yet about this."

Facing his mother, he kept his face blank and greeted. " Okaa-san."

" Ryoma-kun. It's good to see you well. Was that the boy that had the party?"

Ryoma nodded. " Yes."

"Ahh. Ryoga said that you saw me with a little girl yesterday. That is Yasu. She's my .umm she my friend's daughter."

" Oh. Is that it, Okaa-san? I have a flight to catch." Rinko curled fists to keep from lashing out at Ryoma at the disinterested tone he used. She loves him, she does, but she just can't help but feel this way for some reason when it comes to Ryoma. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down.

" Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't love you. I do . You're my son and I believe that you staying with Nanjiroh is the best for you. Please don't ever think for a moment that I don't' love you..."

Ryoma bit his lips. What was he supposed to say? The only people he's ever really had much of a conversation with are Keigo, Momoshiro, and Kevin. Once upon a time he remembered that he could speak with his mother, but not for a long time now. " It's fine."

" No, it's not. I haven't been there for you at all and I am sorry, Ryoma-kun."

" Thank you, Okaa-san."

"We'll I'm going to leave now. Tell your father and brother I said bye." Rinko pulled Ryoma into a quick hug and left.

Keigo paced occasionally glancing out the glass pane of the coffee shop._ What is taking them so long? If Ore-Sama sees Ryoma hurt again, she will definitely pay._

"Oi, quit pacing, Atobe." Ryoga was getting dizzy watching the teen walk back and forth, back and forth. "There is Chibisuke now."

Keigo rushed up and gave Ryoma a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Chibisuke. Everything alright?"

Nanjiroh sweatdropped. At this rate Ryoma would find out for sure.

Ryoma, looked at them confusedly. " Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

"Ah.. well you know last night.." Keigo said. Ryoma blushed. He had cried last night about his mother after all, no wonder Keigo had asked him that.

" Come on, we have about an hour to get to our terminal and check in."

Kissing each other softly on the lips, the pair departed once again, neither aware that in the next couple months, something extraordinary will happen, only to be lost, testing their love. Will their relationship survive it?

* * *

AN: So what'd you think about about how Rinko is portrayed?

Again, thank you all fro reading and please review!!

Next chapter will sort of be a filler : Here's a teaser

_Tezuka was too stunned to reply , too stunned to move, too stunned to realize a hand had already unzipped his pants ....._

Updated 10/17/2009


	28. Tezuka's Love Life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU: secret25 bunnykim89 Little-monstrRadical Edward 03 ILOVEGAARA Ria Sakazaki for your reviews!! they keep me going. Thanks!

**THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS**

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2 : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. MPREG Turn back now if this offends you.

Chapter 28: Interlude – Tezuka's Love Life

* * *

Oshitari sat in class, glancing every now and then at the empty seat to his right. _Odd ,Atobe never misses school, so something must have come up._ He discreetly check his phone to see if there were any response to his messages that he left for Keigo. _Nope. None._ The bell rang for lunch and he left the class, meeting Gakuto, Shishido and Jiro on the school's roof.

"Pss. What do you think happened to Atobe?" Shishido Ryo asked them.

"I don't know. Maybe that person who beat up Atobe the last week …. and now he's done worse..." Gakuto scrunched his face up in thought.. " and now he's lying in a ditch somewhere!"

Gakuto, Jiroh and Shishido pictured a beaten up, torn up bloody Atobe lying on the ground in an alley way, dead. Tearing up, they started to cry for their fallen captain. " Poor man, I know he's not the easiest person to get along with, but..! " Shishido cried out, Gakuto following. " yeah. He's too young. How could this happened to him!"

"Atobe Buchou! Wahhhh!" Jiro cried to the sky and Oshitari just looked on at them.

" What are you three yammering on about, ahn? And How could what happen to who?" A familiar arrogant tone drawled out, making them jump to their feet. " Atobe! You're alive!"

Keigo looked at his teammates and frowned at their weird behavior. " Of course Ore-Sama is alive. What were you thinking ahn?"

" N..nothing." They stammered out.

Oshitari smiled, relieved that Keigo was alright. He didn't believe the that Keigo was in lying in a ditch somewhere, but he admit he was concerned. " Good of you to join us Atobe. However, may I ask why you are dressed like that and not in uniform?"

At the mention of him not being in uniform, they stared at Keigo, taking in his state of dress. In the four years that they'd known him, he was always impeccably dressed. The only time he seems mussed up is when he's training hard or after he played a very intense match or two. But even then Keigo was usually so put together. But the Keigo standing before them is dressed in a pair of wrinkle tan slacks, a rumpled v-neck long sleeve gray shirt, and his hair, well his hair actually look good mussed, they thought.

Keigo looked down at his clothes and wrinkled his nose, he had forgotten that he had these on. " What's wrong with Ore-Sama's state of dress, ahn?" His tone promising punishment. Deciding it was in their best interest to drop that, they shook their head assuring Keigo he looked fine. Keigo just smirked. _Bunch of pansy. Now Ryoma would have made a smart comeback. _

"Then why'd you come in so late?" Gakuto wanted to know that too, then took a bite out of his onigri (riceball).

"Ore-Sama overslept."

_OVERSLEPT!_ They thought, but didn't say. They know Keigo well enough to know he doesn't o_ver slept._

But they did talk about it after school and out of Keigo's earshot.

" What do you think is up with Atobe now, Shishido?"

"Dunno. I mean, first he was all moody. He ate _burgers!_ Then he came in bruised up , he barely enjoyed his own party, and now this."

" Look, there's Oshitari getting on the train. Hurry Gakuto. Let's go ask him what he thinks about all this."

Running into the train, they called to Oshitari, catching his attention and four other familiar people to them. Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke, Oishi Shuichiro, and Inui Sadaharu were sitting on the back seat of the train.

* * *

"He's love sick."

" What!" Gakuto, Shishido exclaimed at Oshitari's proclamation. Shishido wrinkled his nose, _Atobe's love sick. No way. Look at him. He's ignored like every fangirls or the fanboys that comes after him._

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, going over a few details in his head. He was not a data master like Inui from Segaku or Yanagi from Rikkai, but he's pretty smart.

"Look, the symptoms are there. First he's moody..." at the looks, he amended that statement... " okay, moodier than normal, even for Atobe. Then he ate burgers, which I can only assume that the person he likes probably likes burger as well, maybe from a middle class family. The bruises indicates over protective sibling, a brother, one that can also play tennis. He brooded at his own birthday party this weekend, so I can only his girlfriend did not come to the party. Now today, Atobe's come in in rumpled clothing, so my assumption is that he spent it at the said girlfriend's house last night."

" Wow. Sugoi, Oshitari-san." Jiro said in awe and everyone agreed.

"Ie data. This shows that is 99.99% chance Atobe does indeed have a girlfriend. 93.2% chance they have been dating for the past 7 weeks. And 81.6% chance last night, he.." Inui blushed red and his hand covered his nose, but a little blood still leaked out.

" So... that means Atobe and his girlfriend..you know... they did ..." Shishido blushed, unable to continue.

"But..but.. he's too young for that. _We're _too young!" Gakuto whispered, but inside he was wondering the same thing.

" We're all fourteen or fifteen. It's that time where we want to .. well don't you want to?!" Shishido bit his lips, trying to keep a certain tall silvered haired teen out of his head.

"Gakuto-san is right. We are quite young." Oishi fussed. Except for Fuji, they were all sporting pink on their cheeks.

"My my. This is absolutely fascinating. I wonder who Atobe is seeing?" Fuji smiled. "Is it perhaps someone from your school, Oshitari?

"Maybe, but I don't think so. He's not shown any interest in any of the girls that throw themselves at him."

"Ah , perhaps it is not a girl that he has an interest in." Fuji then said, shocking them. Atobe being love sick was mind boggling enough, but Atobe being love sick with a guy?! That's beyond mind boggling for them. Not that they have anything against being involved with another guy, they already knew that Shishido and Ootori were together, but this is _Atobe. _Heir to Atobe Corp.

"Fuji, you shouldn't say things like that." Oishi softly chided his friend.

"Nya, we should find out!"

Oishi tugged on Kikumaru's arm. " Eiji! We shouldn't pry. This is personal."

"Hmm. I agree with Eiji."

" Yay, Fujiko agrees, nya."

Fuji opened his blue eyes and the group shivered as his eyes met theirs'. " We will follow Atobe after school tomorrow. Oshitari, text or call me as soon as practice is over." Fuji smiled after issuing that order, ahem.. that request. _Scary._

* * *

Tezuka wondered for the 100th time how he ended up here, hiding in the bushes following Atobe. That afternoon, Fuji had cornered him alone in the changing room and said they were going to follow Atobe.

Flashback:

"Ne Tezuka. Would you like to join us?"

"No."

"Come now, Tezuka. You know you're interested in who Atobe might be with."

Tezuka turned around to give Fuji a cold glare that could have any one freezing on the spot, but not Fuji. He just smiled and opened his eyes, giving a glare back. Unfortunately for Tezuka, Fuji's glare was more intimidating, but being the temporary captain for the team, he didn't back down.

" I don't know what you mean, Fuji."

Fuji smiled wider. " Come now, Tezuka. I know very well that you have a.. hmmm, how should I put this?....ah yes. You have an interest in Atobe. Romantically."

" Don't be ridiculous." He growled out, displaying a rare fit of emotion.

Fuji chuckled. " It's quite obvious Tezuka. I saw the way you looked at him at his birthday party. You can deny it, but you are interested, ne?"

Flashback End

Yes, Tezuka admits, he have a _slight_ interest in the Hyoutei Captain. Certainly not to the extent that Fuji had made out of it, maybe. He's not very sure himself. He only knows that lately his mind strays to Atobe and he would get a weird feeling in his stomach and lower, so, here he was, along with Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaido and Kikumaru, following Atobe. Well Atobe and Kabaji. Seems after school, Kabaji still follow Atobe around. And if he wasn't mistaken, about hundred feet away, trying to be invisible behind a few trees were Oshitari, Gakuto, Ootori, Shishido, Hiyoshi.

Fuji whispered to Tezuka. " Hmm, he's been sitting there for a bit now and so far no one's even approached him."

"Perhaps you were all wrong, Fuji." Tezuka said.

"Saa..perhaps."

"Fssh, Peach butt, move." Kaidoh hissed, trying to make some room behind the bushes so that he can peek out too.

"What's that Mamushi! Hah?"

" Nya, Oishi, this is exciting, nya. I can't wait to see this girl Atobe likes. Wonder what she's like nya?"

"I don't know, Eiji."

Tezuka head began to tick. Good god! If they don't be quiet, Atobe will certainly hear them. He turned around and pushed up his glasses, making them glint. " Minna, Yudan sezu ni ikkou." 1

The stilled and quieted immediately, it was never good to anger Tezuka.

Momshiro sat down and sulked. He couldn't see anything. When Eiji had called him last night, he was excited to come and follow Atobe and see this mysterious girl that apparently like Atobe. Though Tezuka coming with them was a shock to all of them. The only one not shocked was Fuji, who had that scary smile on his face when he showed up with Tezuka in tow. _Does Buchou like Atobe? Were the rumors a few months ago right? Ahhhh. I don't want to think about Buchou and Atobe together. That is just wrong! Wrong!_

Kaidoh _was _thinking along the same line, but when Inui sat down next to him and their thighs touch, he stilled, then blushed. _Fssh. Inui-senpai is so close to me. _Inui just pushed up his glasses and smiled at how cute Kaidoh look with that blush.

At the Hyoutei's end of things, they were also having a bit of a problem.

" Gakuto, stop jumping and moving all over the place. With that red hair of yours, Atobe will spot us for sure." Shishido raised his fist to bop the acrobatic player, but Ootori was there, calming Shishido down. " Shishido-senpai. Gakuto-senpai, please, we all need to be quiet." He told them.

"Yes, Ootori is right. You all need to calm down." Oshitari said, pushing his glasses up like Tezuka did, letting it glint menacingly.

"Fine. Anyways, Hiyoshi,why are you here?" Shishido wanted to know. When they first told their kouhai of their plan, Hiyoshi had said he would not join in their foolishness, but yet here he is.

" Gekkoujou."

"Huh? How can following Atobe be Gekkoujou?" Gakuto wanted to know.

Shishido admitted he thought it was a foolish idea to him at first. Then a niggling started in his brain. He was now Hyoutei Middle's Tennis Captain. But next year, he will be a first year student in High School again, most likely attending Hyoutei High and Atobe will definitely be his captain again. For him to surpass Atobe, he needs to know what kind of person Atobe is seeing, so that when he starts to date, he will date a person that is of higher class than Atobe's girlfriend. Therefore, Gekkoujou.

" So that when I date a girl, she will be better than Atobes' girlfriend. In looks, class, anything. See, Gekkoujou."

" Shit man. Aren't you a little obsessed with besting Atobe?" Ever since Hiyoshi joined their tennis team, he's been extremely obsessed and he understand being obsessed and all, but with_**Atobe?! **_Now it seems that Tezuka is also into his captain. _What is wrong with them? Atobe's egotistical, a snob, sure he has good points... now Choutarou..is sweet and kind... ah Choutarou..Only one more year and we'll attend school together again.. _And off Shishido goes daydreaming of his taller silvered hair partner.

In the end, neither side found out who Atobe was seeing. After sitting on that bench for what seems like hours, but was only more like forty-five minutes, Atobe left.

* * *

**WARNING: SMALL LEMONY SCENE AHEAD.**

In a neat room Fuji sat on the full size bed, eying Tezuka who was hunched over reading a history book and doing homework. " Are you disappointed that we didn't get to see who you will be competing with?"

" Fuji, I've already said that I do not like Atobe that way." Tezuka answered without pausing or looking up from his task.

"But you were so eager to come with us to spy on him." Fuji goaded. It was always so much fun to see Tezuka flustered. He just looks so cute.

Tezuka paused briefly and continued to write some things onto his paper. "If you'd remember correctly, Fuji, you dragged me there."

Waving away those words as inconsequential, Fuji admired Tezuka's profile. He was jealous of Atobe having Tezuka's attention like this, even if Tezuka denies it. That soft brown hair, those hard eyes that always seem to lit with some type of determination. Whether it was tennis, studying, doing student council work, it always has that look in them. It shows everyone and assure everyone around him that he will get things done. Plus those glasses that makes him looks sooo.. yuuummmm. Fuji shivered.

The actual reason behind him dragging Tezuka along was to gauge his reaction when Atobe is with another person. He's certainly not going to try to pair the two together, even if he did admit they a few days a go they look quite handsome together. But that would go against his own plans for Tezuka. He's been enamored of Tezuka for ever since they first met; Back in the first year when he saw Tezuka playing tennis. _Come to think of it, we are alone... in Tezuka's room.. oh my the possibility. _Fuji resisted to urge to rub his hands in glee.

At the desk, Tezuka fought down the compulsion to run away. He's becoming way too familiar with that feeling in the past week. _What is Fuji planning now?_ Suddenly a shadow loom over him, looking up, his lips was crushed with that of Fuji. For a moment, he was just too stunned to reply, too stunned to move, too stunned to realize a hand already unzipped his pants, fingers deftly holding him, working back the fold of skin to reveal the soft mushroom head within it, a thumb caressing the tip. And like any healthy male response, Tezuka's limp penis swelled hard at the soft touch, then his senses came back.

" FUJI!" Tezuka was angry. He could not believe that his friend and teammate had just kissed him, then touched him .. _there. _" What do you think you are doing!"

" I kissed you, Tezuka. I've been wanting to do that for quite a while now." Fuji smiled up, Tezuka's pants was still unzipped and his penis was in his line of sight from where he sat on the floor. Before Tezuka could move, Fuji quickly sat up on his knees, and with a quick tug, Tezuka's pant pooled at his ankle and stumbled back onto his chair. Taking advantage of that, Fuji took Tezuka's semi limp member into his hot tongue working up and down on the length of Tezuka. One of his own hand, unzipping himself and pulling his own erection out.

Again Tezuka was too stunned to move, looking down at the sight of Fuji bobbing his head up and down in his laps. _I should push him away. _Tezuka thought, but couldn't, a hand unwillingly came up to grip Fuji's light brown hair, he groaned, his eyes closed .His heart hammered in his chest and his ball sac tightened up, his head thrown back, and his hips arched up,and then he lost himself into Fuji's mouth. "Ahhhhhhh."

Fuji smiled around the mouthful of Tezuka's release, white cream dripping down on either side of his mouth as his hand continued to jerk off, and then he too came, shooting several streams creamy liquid onto the floor.

**END SMALL LEMONY SCENE **

* * *

"Nya, Oishi. You think Tezuka is still mad at Fuji for making him follow Atobe that time?" Eiji quietly ask his friend. He hates seeing his friends upset with each other.

"I don't know, Eiji."

"Hmmm My data tells me something happened has happened to Tezuka and Fuji."

Oishis stared at Inui a bit. You don't need data to tell that. You can practically feel it.

For the past few weeks, everyone could feel the tension between Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka is still as stoic as ever and Fuji is all smiles, but they could feel it. The way Tezuka held himself when Fuji was near, and Fuji with his ever present smile, but with hard edges to it, and a slight _something _in his tone when he address Tezuka.

Once the balls were picked up and the regulars had all left, Tezuka walked into the club's changing, looking around to make sure he was the only one. Satisfied that he was alone, he sat on the bench took off his jersey, then walked into one of the shower stall, letting the hot water wash him over. Ever since that night, he had taken extra care not to be alone with Fuji.

Flashback:

" Ahh, Tezuka. Did you like that?" Fuji's soft satisfied voice shook him out of his stupor. He looked down to see Fuji smiling up at him, his semen dripping down the smaller teens mouth, Fuji's own limp penis hanging out of his pants.

" Get out." His tone cold and stern. He pressed his lips into a firm line when he saw Fuji's blue eyes had a hint of hurt in them, before they closed to slits.

"Very well, Tezuka." Fuji got up and tidied himself and gathered his belongings. " Do you really like Atobe?"

" That is none of your business." Tezuka responded, his tone still cold.

Flashback end:

**WARNING: MATURE LEMONS AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP IF THIS OFFENDS YOU**

He turned off the water , then turned around only to meet an equally naked Fuji who was sporting an erection, standing there leering at him. _Damn. I didn't hear him come in._ He resisted to urge to cup himself and damn teenage hormones, he had to react to Fuji's nakedness. " Fuji. Get out now!"

" Neh, Tezuka. Don't you think I've kept my distance long enough? I think it's time we get better acquainted, intimately. I can see you are also happy to see me." Fuji eyed Tezuka's own jutting penis.

" This is a normal reaction in teenage boys, Fuji. It means nothing."

" Really?" Fuji walked up to Tezuka, and splayed his hand across those firm chest. It's been a few weeks and he couldn't get Tezuka out of his head. He dreams of Tezuka, he craves the taste of Tezuka. Each night he dreams of Tezuka, kissing Tezuka, touching him. He dreams of Tezuza finally taking him, only to wake up alone.

He's wanted Tezuka for so long, but have never acted on it. So many years he have waited. He bided his time, but that night at Atobe's party changed his mind. For the first time, he saw Tezuka actually being interested in another person not because of tennis, but because he was _interested. _That person was Atobe. He decided he could no longer wait for Tezuka and had made his move.

After their night a few weeks ago, he decided to give Tezuka a few weeks to think things through and hopefully realize that Atobe was not for him, but he was. Instead Tezuka did his best to avoid him , so today he had waited outside the school until everyone left and snuck back in. He certainly hadn't expected to catch Tezuka while he was showering, he had only wanted to talk. But seeing this chance, he could not pass it up and quietly undressed, then stood behind Tezuka, who had not notice him at all. He admired the way Tezuka's muscle flex when he rinsed his hair and those taut buttock. _Mmm. Just want to get down and eat him up._

"Tezuka..." Fuji breathed.. " Let me help you with your problem.. and you can help me with mine." Fuji reached down and took Tezuka's hardened length into his hand and tilted downward a bit until the tip of Tezuka's erection met his own. The feel of skin on skin caused them both to moan.

Tezuka knew he should really push Fuji away now. What's the point in avoiding him all this time only to give in now and he didn't want Fuji to get the wrong idea about them. He's not even sure how he feels about his sexuality. He's never really thought about it before. He had discreetly dated a few girls near the end of their middle school years , but those had ended rather quickly. Tezuka admits he never thought he would be attracted to a guy.. until Atobe. He's trying to come to terms with his attraction to Atobe and then Fuji comes into the picture.

Fuji, his teammate and his friend. Who is now sucking on his nipples and touching him in places that no one but himself ever had. He let his head fall back against the tiled shower wall when Fuji leaned down and sucked him in. Maybe for a moment, he would just let himself feel. _Just a moment. For a moment. _"MMM...ahhh.."

Fuji sucked and licked, breathing in the clean musky scent that is Tezuka. He knew he got his way when Tezuka moaned , then layed a hand on his head, urging him to take that length deeper. Letting go with a * plop * he sat back and spread his legs wide. He grinned at seeing the lust filled look in Tezuka's eyes. Fuji stroked himself , then coated a finger with his saliva and pushed it past his puckered entrance, stretching and readying himself for Tezuka.

Tezuka watched through lust filled haze while Fuji masturbated, but then it wasn't Fuji he was seeing any longer, but Atobe and his blood quickened. Dark blue eyes instead of light blue ones. Grayish/ purplish hair, instead of light brown one. Atobe's deep arrogant tone he heard instead of Fuji's soft one.

"Oh Kunimitsu. Please. More." and he complied, uncaring that he may be hurting the other, uncaring that Fuji(Atobe) is raking his back with his nails, peeling skin and leaving a trail of blood on his back, in and out , and faster, until he exploded, shooting several stream into the person beneath him.  
" Keigo." He shouted with each pulse.

Fuji stilled when Tezuka shouted Keigo instead of his name when he came. He felt tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. _He wasn't with me at all, but Atobe._ But he refused to cry. Refused to let Tezuka see how this hurt him.

"I'm not Atobe, Tezuka."

Tezuka froze at those words. He and _Fuji _had just..and he called out Atobe's name. Carefully pulling out of Fuji and lifting himself up he blanched at the sight of blood running between Fuji's leg. He wasn't even gentle, he remembered he had just pushed right in and ... " God Fuji.. I'm sorry..."

" Sorry for the blood or sorry for calling me ' Keigo'?"

Tezuka winced at the tone. Fuji was angry. No, not angry. Infuriated. " I'm sorry for both."

" Do you really like Atobe that much?" Fuji asked him, his eyes carefully hidden beneath his bangs.

Tezuka hesitated. _Do I really? I don't even know anymore. Damn. This is going too fast._

"You don't imagine another person's face when you fuck someone else unless that is not said person unless you really do like him"

"Fuji! " Tezuka reprimanded him at using such a word.

Rolling his blue eyes, Fuji sighed. " Grow up Tezuka. That's what we just did. Fuck. So answer my question. Do you really like Atobe that much?"

"I really don't know Fuji... I just don't know what I feel for Atobe.. or for you."

"Fair enough. How about you try to spend some time with Atobe and work out your feelings for him."

Tezuka eyes widened at the suggestion. " I.. I thought that you.. why?"

Fuji stood up , hissing at the pain in his back and in between is butt cheeks . "I've liked you for a long time Tezuka. Not that I want you and Atobe to get together or anything. But this might be a good chance to ascertain what you are feeling. If it's Atobe you like, then I'll leave you both alone. If not, I'll be waiting." He shakily limped out. " I said I'll be waiting, Tezuka, but I won't wait forever." With that parting shot, he left a stunned Tezuka behind him.

* * *

" Try to spend time with Atobe, he says. That's easier said than done." Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. Since that time in the shower a few days ago, he had thought about Fuji's advice on spending time with Atobe. But how to go about that?

Tezuka rolled his shoulders and looked down at the book he's reading. Or supposed to be anyways. Snapping it shut, he got up from his bed and paced the floor. "Maybe team practice?.. No. Too many people. Maybe I should just ask him to a movie? Too obvious. "

"Or maybe you should buy some tickets to this orchestra concert and said you had an extra one and needed someone who likes classical to go with you?"

Tezuka paused in his pacing. Again, he have been caught unaware. " Fuji."

"Your mother let me in." Fuji sat himself down on the chair. " So how about my plan?

" Your plan?" Tezuka stood, blinking at Fuji.

" Yes, Tezuka. You should get tickets to an orchestra concert that is going to play in town this weekend and said you had an extra one and needed someone who likes classical to go with you."

"That is a good plan." Tezuka nodded, going over it in his head. That would give him an excuse to spend a day with Atobe without Atobe becoming suspicious. This way he can try to work out what he is feeling.

"Ahh. I'm glad you like the idea, Tezuka, because I already bought the tickets." Fuji held out the tickets to Tezuka.

" Fuji, you did not have to...so why?" Tezuka asked Fuji softly. If Fuji liked him as he say he did, then why his he so eager to push him towards Atobe.

"Because I want you to work out your feelings as soon as possible Tezuka." Tezuka had no idea what to say to that, he also wanted this over with. Does he like Atobe? Does he like Fuji instead? Or does he not like either of them? Or both?

"Thank you, Fuji."

Fuji hmmed at the thanks, and nodded his head.

"So.. how are you .. feeling..any pain still... after that day?" Tezuka blushed at asking Fuji this. He still hated himself for using Fuji so that day.

" Heheh. I'm fine Tezuka. No worries. Well, I'd better leave. Let me know how things go with Atobe."

"Ah, yes."

Fuji left Tezuka's house and walked home. When Tezuka blushed, it was just so cute he wanted to just jump the teen and have his way with Tezuka. Fuji sighed. He really do like Tezuka and hope that his date with Atobe that weekend will prove to Tezuka that the diva was not for him. There was also a reason he gave Tezuka those tickets. This way he would know where they are at and can follow Tezuka and Atobe to see what will happen.

* * *

Atobe was surprised when he got a call from Tezuka asking him to go to an orchestra concert since he had an extra ticket. Tezuka explained that no one he knew liked that type of music, so Atobe was his last choice. Atobe agreed, since he wasn't doing anything that weekend anyway and here he was sitting next to Tezuka in the theatre. Clapping at the end of the ,he stood up only to halt when Tezuka gripped his elbow.

"Atobe, I would like to speak with you." Tezuka told him.

" What about, ahn?" Shaking Tezuka's hand loose.

"If this is about that whole fiasco about the bruises from months ago..."

"No it's not that. Let's go take a walk in the park, Atobe. We can speak there. Please." Atobe's lips parted slightly. Tezuka said 'Please'. _This must be very important to him. Guess Ore-Sama can go with him._

Atobe nodded. "Very well"

Tezuka gave a relieve sigh when Atobe agreed. He had been tense through the whole concert and even the soft music did not relax him. They exited the theatre, unaware that they were being followed.

The mid- November air was a bit chilly that evening and hardly any people were out and about as they walked through the park, both silent. Seeing an empty bench, Tezuka nodded to it and they took a seat.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, ahn?" Atobe asked once they sat.

"This is not easy for me to say Atobe.." Tezuka paused, wondering how to go on about admitting his feelings of like, lust attraction? _I suppose now I know how those girls felt when they come up to me and __shyly confess their feelings. This certainly takes some courage to do._

Atobe frowned over at Tezuka when he paused, wondering what is going on with his friend and rival. He's never seen Tezuka this way before. The other teen always seem so calm and collected. What could cause Tezuka to come to him and not his teammates and friends from Seigaku? _Does Tezuka need financial help?That must be it, for him to come to Ore-Sama. Who else could help with that but Ore-Sama.... _" Oomph, wrrwh" Atobe's train of thought stopped when cool lips pressed against his and a tongue was shoved in. _What the hell? Tezuka is kissing Ore-Sama. Ugh-gross! _Atobe roughly shoved Tezuka off and wiped his mouth with his arm.

" What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing." He viciously bit out at a stunned and a red faced Tezuka.

Tezuka thought about how to go about confessing when he decided to just take the initiative and kiss Atobe. That way he can try to see what he will feel when he kiss Atobe? He thought Atobe really have soft lips and tasted really good. Until Atobe pushed him off and it hurt to see Atobe wipe his mouth, his face disgusted.

" I'm sorry, Atobe. That was probably not the best way to go about it and this must be quite a shock for you.. but I am.. attracted to you." He confessed to Atobe standing tall in front of the sitting Atobe.

"Attracted to Ore-Sama, ahn? Well , but of course. Who wouldn't be? Ore-Sama's beauty is beyond compare. However, Ore-Sama believed it was made clear at Ore-Sama's party that he is not attracted to you. Or Sanada." He added, remembering what Yuukimura said.

"I remember, but Atobe, would you not give it a chance?"

"No." Tezuka flinched at the quick response, and his heart clenched at Atobe's following information. " Ore-Sama's heart already belongs to someone else. And _**only **_to that person."

Tezuka swallowed the lump in his throat. " I see. I'm sorry to have bothered you, then."

Atobe nodded to him, stood up and walked away.

Tezuka gazed after the retreating back and then slumped back down on the bench and looked up at the sky, when he heard a rustle behind him. Looking back, he saw Momoshiro standing there, gaping like a fish. "B...buchou. I..I."

Lips in a stern line, Tezuka gave Momoshiro a hard look. " How much did you see?"

"Ah.. w.w. you k. Atobe.." Momoshiro stuttered.

"You will not repeat any of this to anyone, Momoshiro." Tezuka commanded in that deep voice of his, promising pain if words leak out.

"H..hai. Of course." Momoshiro frantically nodded to Tezuka. "Not a word. To anyone. I swear!"

"Good. See that you don't." This time Tezuka walked away, leaving Momoshiro there.

Shaking Momoshiro slumped down to his knees. "Didn't expect that when I decided to take this route. Not at all."

Momoshiro was cutting through the park when he stopped short at seeing Tezuka kissed Atobe, not knowing what to do, he had crouched down behind the bush. He had wanted to go out there and scream at Atobe for being cold hearted to his captain, but decided it was best to just stay hidden. When he heard footsteps walking away, he thought he was in the clear, only to see Tezuka – buchou still sitting there. He really wanted to tell someone at first, until he met Tezuka's gaze. He could see the unshed tears and hurt in Tezuka's and even if Tezuka did not tell him to keep quiet about it, he would have anyways. It was none of his business and he knew when to shut his mouth.

_But oh man. Tezuka-Buchou likes Atobe. Atobe of all people. And what's wrong with Atobe? Buchou's a cool and handsome guy. How could he not returning Tezuka-Buchou's feelings anyways, that cold hearted bastard.. He did say his heart belonged to another. Hmmm. Wonder who'd capture that narcissist's heart? Well, whoever. I pity the poor , poor girl who have to deal with that egomaniac. Probably have to stroke his ego, and do his bidding like some servant of his. _

Fuji also witnessed the scene and wanted to rush over and comfort Tezuka but didn't. Tezuka needed to work out his feelings and this time, Tezuka needs to come to him.

Atobe went home and immediately gargled his mouth with mouth rinse. He still could not believe that _**Tezuka**_ had kissed him. Tezuka. Ryoma's Buchou. _What a mess._ _He kissed me. Ugh. _Shuddering he spit out the rinse, repeated and wiped his mouth with a washcloth.. _Better not tell Ryoma about this. _

* * *

There you go , Tezuka's love life. Sort of a filler while I am writing, rewriting the next chapter then read it , re think it, and then re writing it all over again. The next chapter is sort of hard to work out cuz I have a general idea of what I want to do, but I _don't_ want to do it. ARrgh, I'm not making sense am I? Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Again Thank you all for reading. Please review.

1: Everyone, Let's not get careless

UPdated 10/20/2009

EDITED 4/08/2010


	29. Keigo's Decision and His Discovery

* * *

Chapter 29: Atobe's Decsion and Discovery

THANK YOU - Mirsama Ria Sakazaki memedis anonymous for your reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

December 5th Couple weeks after Chapter 28: Tezuka's Love Life.

" Keigo-Sama. Your Grandfather is waiting downstairs."

"What?" he repeated to his butler.

" Your Grandfather..."

"Yes, Yes. Ore-Sama heard. Inform him that Ore-Sama will be down shortly..."

"No need. I'm right here."

"Grandfather." Keigo greeted him. The last time he saw his Grandfather was almost a year, the time his grandfather came in October didn't count since he didn't actually meet with with him

" This is certainly a surprise. Father and Mother are not here, they have just left for New York a few days ago."

"I am aware of that. I actually came to see you, Keigo." Kinsley told his grandson.

"Oh? What about , sir?" Keigo watched his Grandfather sit down on the chaise lounge near the window, eying him cooly.

"Ryoma Echizen."

Keigo stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"What about Ryoma?" He asked his grandfather, his tone wary. This cannot be good.

" You are aware ,of course , that I saw you both the night of your birthday, ahn?" Kinsley commented, his expression giving away nothing of what he may be thinking.

Keigo nodded. How could he forget? "Yes. Thank you for the watch."

"Of course. Of course, my boy." Kinsley waved away Keigo's thanks and continued on. " Now I want you to listen to what I have to say with no interruption, is that understood?"

Keigo nodded. When his Grandfather says no interruption, he means it.

"Good. Let's get to the matter that I came here to speak with you about. I did not bother you since I found out about Ryoma and you together, hoping that you will quickly come to your senses, but you need to make a choice. Ryoma Echizen or the reputation and prestige of the Atobe name plus Atobe Corporations. The corporation that one day will all be yours. You have a duty to marry well and provide an heir. Ryoma being male cannot provide you with one. Think on this carefully, Keigo, because I will not hesitate to cut you off and disinherit you, should you choose the former."

Seeing Keigo opened his mouth to reply, he held up he hand to silence his grandson.

"What can you do on your own, Keigo, without the Atobe name to back you up? Every thing you have is provided to you because you are an Atobe. Your car, your schooling, the lavish luxury that you live in.. Are you so weak willed that you cannot give him up? Are you even sure this is not simply case of lust and infatuation? Will you be content to live in the shadow of this boy as he rises to the top. I hear that he is an extremely talented tennis player, nicknamed Samurai Junior in the tennis circuit. Is this boy worth it? " Kinsley coldly asked.

Keigo schooled his features to show no emotion, as he stared at his Grandfather. He knew that his grandfather can be very intimidating, but for the first time having an inkling as to why people seem to fear the man, even his own parents. The elderly man before him is not the same man as the grandfather who bounced him on his knees when he was younger; Not the same man who had comforted him when Ettore had left. Keigo sees for the first time, Kinsley Atobe, the man that stands on top of Atobe Corporations.

He clench his fists, thinking hard. Ryoma or Atobe. He tried picturing himself without Ryoma and he feels desolate. Was his grandfather right, then? Is he really that weak that he cannot see himself without Ryoma. They were only teens. Are their feelings really genuine for each other, and not just a case of infatuation like his grandfather said. How long have he and Ryoma been together?

_Only since July. We've only been together since July. Now it is mid-Novermber. Only barely four months. And those four months, we've only actually been together for one month, plus the time Ryoma came back for a couple days in October... so why? Why is Ore-Sama so attached to Ryoma? Is Ore-Sama that weak ? Perhaps Grandfather is right. Ore-Sama needs to break up with Ryoma. Ore-Sama __did fine without him before, so Ore-Sama could do without him again. Perhaps this is for the best._

Kinsley watched his grandson closely as he spoke, each word and sentence designed to push Keigo into a corner. This is what he did with Ryoma last week, when he spoke to the young teen. He hope that Keigo will make the same choice Ryoma did.

**Flashback Start:**

End of November:

Kinsley had made sure that Ryoma was alone at home last weekend before knocking on the door to Ryoma's home. " Ryoma Echizen."

He watched those large golden eyes blink lazily up at him. " Yeah." Then those eyes grew larger when he introduced himself.

" I'm Kinsley Atobe. Keigo's Grandfather"

"Oh. Umm. What did you want?" Ryoma stared at Keigo's Grandfather, wondering what he wanted and taking in the resemblance he had to his boyfriend. _They even have that same mole under their eye. Looks familiar too._

" I would like to speak with you alone. Will you please accompany me for a drive?"

" Fine. Let me leave a note." Jotting down a quick note, he grabbed his jacket and followed Keigo's grandfather, his stomach in knots.

Once the car rolled away from his house, Ryoma had the quick thought that this might not be a good idea. Car rides usually makes him sick these days, plus going alone with Keigo's grandfather .. that was just a bad idea in itself.

" Now, I am here to speak with you Ryoma-san about my grandson, Keigo. You will break up with him."

Ryoma lips thinned. "No."

"Before you say no, Ryoma-san, think about this. I can ruin your family. In this envelope I have here by my side are some very interesting information about you and your parents. Should word leak out to the press, there will certainly be a lot of bad media. You are a very talented tennis player with true potential that I'd hate to see go to waste. _However, _I would certainly not hesitate to do so should you continue to be with Keigo." Kinsley paused and let Ryoma soak that in for a bit, then continued on.

" Also remember that Keigo is the heir to the Atobe name. You being with him will ruin him. And due to your … _unusual circumstance _.. this will only hurt him even further. Do you want that?" Kinsley kept his face blank as he watched Ryoma paled.

Ryoma bit his lips, closed his eyes, and placed a hand tenderly over his stomach. He knew what the older man meant by _unusual circumstance. _.He hasn't even spoken to Keigo about this _circumstance _yet. What would Keigo think? Hate him, leave him when he found out? Whatever, he's not going to just give up on Keigo. Especially without Keigo here to defend himself.

Kinsley smiled at the gesture. He really hope this young man will make the right choice. He can't just let his only grandson be with someone who did not deserve him, after all. He watched Ryoma's eyes slowly open again and quickly lost the smile, but almost out right grin again, when he saw the determination in those eyes. He already knew the choice that Ryoma will make.

"You can do whatever you want and spread whatever rumors you want about me, but don't you hurt Keigo and my family." Ryoma growled out at the older man.

"You still have not chosen, stay with my grandson and ruin him , or leave him?"

" First, we can weather through whatever you want to throw at us." Ryoma told Kinsely. His father had always taught him to meet a challenge head on and never back down. So like hell was he going to do so now. " And you obviously don't know Keigo very well. He don't need you or the Atobe name to make him successful. He's smart and charismatic and _I love him._ I am not going to just let him go without him here to ..urghh." The car hit a bump in the road and bile rose in Ryoma's throat.... "I'm not going to break up with Keigo just because you ordered so."

"Are you certain, Ryoma-san. I am giving a last chance to change your mind" Kinsley softly ask him.

"Yes. Do your best." Ryoma tilted his chin up, daring Kinsley to go ahead and throw out whatever threats he have.

Kinsely smiled, then laughed in delight. " Welcome to the family, Ryoma-kun. I'm sure we will get along quite splendidly, ahn?"

"Huh!" was the only thing Ryoma could stupidly say, then the nausea that he had tried to stop earlier, came rushing back up, when the car turned a corner and he puked up his breakfast onto Kinsley's lap.

**Flashback end:**

Kinsley grimaced as he remembered Ryoma throwing up his guts on him and all over his car. But the expression on his face. Quite priceless. Looking back at Keigo's face, he almost sadly sighed. _So he has made his choice. Like Kazuki did. Like I did. Perhaps it is our fate to always put honor and duty __before our heart. _

Keigo walked to stand in front of the window, standing next to his sitting grandfather and stared at his reflection, not really seeing. His hand, came up to clasp the chain that Ryoma had given him on his birthday and his thoughts went to Ryoma. Ryoma's tinkling laughter that he loves to hear ; The way those beautiful golden orbs would arrogantly look at him and challenge him; The way his lips would turn up to a smirk. The way that Ryoma can make _him_ actually laugh and smile along as well.

He looked down at the monkey pendant. A Monkey King for a Moneky King. Who else but Ryoma would dare to call him by that atrocious name? Who else _**but **_Ryoma would have the guts to do so? His grandfather is right when he said the Atobe name have given him all these luxuries , and people tend to shower him with respect whenever his name was mentioned, but Ryoma didn't care about all that. His idea of a date was an arcade and burgers for dinner, for god's sake. He's not going to give up on his brat, _his Ryoma_. Not unless the Ryoma himself wants it, but even then, he's not going to let him go without one hell of a fight.

"You are right Grandfather that the Atobe name have given me these luxuries. And perhaps I cannot do without them." He said to Kinsley, his back still turned, so he didn't see his Grandfather's disappointed eyes.

" _However,_ I am very certain that I can _make do _with out them." he turned around to stare his grandfather in the eyes. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes. " I am not going let Ryoma go. I may only be fifteen, but I know for certain that I love him. I am not going to make the same mistake Father did with Jiroh-Oji by ceding to your demands and lose the time I have with Ryoma."

Kinsley inwardly smile. Now for the clincher. " Really, Keigo? You understand that I have the power to ruin the Echizens financially as well as Ryoma-san's career as a pro-tennis player in the future?"

"Don't you dare Grandfather! Do what you want to me, but **me** alone! Leave Ryoma and his family out of this!" Keigo yelled at his Grandfather, his blood boiling.

Kinsley smirked at his grandson. " I don't believe you have the power to stop me."

Keigo gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. " Maybe not now, sir. But I am an Atobe, and I _will _stop you..." He stopped and stared when his grandfather laughed. Just laughed until tears ran out of his eyes,and an arm clutching his stomach.

_Dear Kami-Sama. Grandfather's gone insane._

"What is going on?" Keigo felt like he have just been pulled into the twilight zone. One moment his grandfather was threatening him and then he was laughing.

" HAHAHA. For a moment there, Keigo, I thought you were going to let me down."

"What?" Keigo looked at his grandfather, still confused.

Kinsley continued on, not answering Atobe. Time to rub it in a little. "But you know, Ryoma didn't even hesitate in his choice."

"You spoke to Ryoma?" That's it, Keigo thought, he wants answer and he wants them now. " Grandfather! Explain. Please."

"Ahh, yes. I suppose you would like an explanation. It is simple. I wanted to know if you would follow your name or your heart. Keigo, I am not such a cold hearted person that I will leave my grandson out in the cold, but I wanted to make sure that you and Ryoma also have an understanding of what may happen." Kinsley sighed a bit.

" Follow my name or my heart. I will do both, of course. Now when did you meet with Ryoma?" his tone curious, but guarded as well. Did Ryoma choose him? What did his Grandfather meant when he said Ryoma did not hesitate.

Kinsley smirked. " I was in New York City last week, so I decided to stop by and chat with your young friend." Seeing Keigo getting a bit antsy, he decided to go ahead and relieve his worry. " He chose you as well, Keigo. Like I said , no hesitation at all... unlike someone just now." he teased.

Keigo's face went pink. Damn it. He did hesitate. He was about to give up on Ryoma. _Never again. _He vowed.

"So what would happen if I had decided to .. let go of Ryoma?" Keigo wondered.

"Then you would have lost Ryoma. Simple at that." Kinsley sighed, feeling old.

" The world can be very cruel, Keigo. There will be people who will not accept this and when you start to take responsibility for some of Atobe Corps business and mergers, clients may refuse to do business with you.. because of this. People who you thought were your friends may alienate, both you and Ryoma. You both must be strong." Kinsley got up and walked to the door.. " Oh yes, let's keep this talk secret from your parents, ahn? Feel free to speak about it with Ryoma though.. Oh by the way, congratulations."

Keigo nodded, thinking that his grandfather was congratulating him on choosing Ryoma. He didn't hear the underlying meaning in his grandfather's tone. His thoughts a bit troubled. He had somehow known that it may not be easy, but hearing his Grandfather say so makes it all the more real. _No_ _matter, Ore-Sama and Ryoma will pull through whatever the world will throw at us._

* * *

December 17

Ryoma woke up and immediately shot out of bed , barely making it to the bathroom before he heaved up lunch, or what he ate of it, which was not much. This have been happening for a month now and at first he thought it was the flu that everyone seem to be getting but no fever, or some weird stomach bug. But when he had fainted a few weeks a go at school and was rushed to the hospital, he woke up to the news that he was ….

He laid a hand on his stomach, still dazed about there being an actual being inside him. They had ran tests after tests, did ton of ultra sounds and more tests, and it was confirmed ….he was pregnant. Him, _**a boy**_ was pregnant. He let out another dry heave, then wiped his mouth. After the doctor had explained the what, why and how this could happen, he was given the option of an abortion, and had even thought about it for a day. Thought about all the reasons why he shouldn't keep the baby. He was too young, soon to be thirteen. He was going to have to quit tennis for a while. The media getting wind of this. He don't know anything about raising a baby, and so on.

However his heart would ache every time his thoughts turn to abortion. This was a part of him. .and a part of Keigo. How can he just let that go? So his decision was made .. he's going to keep him or her. His baby. Even if Keigo is against it and break up with him. He's going to keep his baby.

But first, he need to get ready. Keigo arrived last night and going to be here for the next two and a half weeks during winter break from school, and they were all going to meet up at Trattoria in a bit. ._ At least Eleanor-san and Kazuki-san accepted it readily enough, maybe Keigo will too? His Grandfather already knows about it too, and seemed to be okay with it. _

Now that was a meeting he did not want to go through again. He had _**puke**_ on Keigo's Grandfather. Keigo had phoned him the night after his own talk with his Grandfather and they spoke for a bit, but even then, he still did not tell Keigo about his pregnancy. _How am I going to tell Keigo? Will he think I'm a freak?_ Shakily he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him, then there were hands holding him up.

"Yo. How's my little Chibi-mama doing?" Ryoga teased.

"Shut it Ryoga-ni. Not in the mood. What time is it now"

Ryoga laughed. "It's almost 4:30"

His little brother is just so cute. He wondered how his niece or nephew will look like. Hopefully like his little Chibisuke, God forbid he takes after Atobe. He really wanted to storm back to Japan and beat the crap out of Keigo when he heard, unfortunately Ryoma had stopped him from doing that. Well he still can, if that ass-wipe that did this to his brother rejects and hurt Ryoma.

" Such a grump, but a cute grump. Maybe you should just stay home.. you know the oddest smell makes you sick..." Ryoma shook his head. " I'll be fine."

"I'll be nearby if you need me. Just holler."

"I'm not an invalid. Just leave already." Ryoma sighed. " Sheesh."

Every since his father,brother, Kevin, and even Keigo's parents found out, they all treat him like fragile glass. He let the warm water sooth his body. Back to the matter at hands. He have not found a way to tell Keigo yet. Should he just blurt it out? _Kei, I'm pregnant... Or Kei, we're going to have a baby. _

Then his mother. She still did not know about him and Keigo, and now this too? His dad said that she would be here next week, a few days before his birthday. So maybe he'll tell her then. _Okaa-san, by the way I'm gay and pregnant._ Rinsing off, he got out of the shower, at least his nausea had passed for now.

* * *

Ryoga whistled sitting next to his father at the table. " How's Ryoma doing?"

"Chibisuke had a bit of a dizzy spell, but he's taking a shower now. So how you feel about being a grandpa, Oyjai."

"Heh, not too bad. Shocker at first. But now.. hehe, I'm goooooooonna be a graaaaaaaandpaaaaaa." Nanjiroh sang out. When he first heard, he was in absolute shock.. no shock could not even describe it.. his brain just froze over when he heard the news that his son.. _**his son **_was carrying a baby.

The doctor explained that it is a very rare case that a male can become pregnant, but it has happened, because they carry ovaries ..blah..blah...blah. He stopped listening after that. It was a bunch of doctor speak to him. His mind could only wrap around the fact that is little 12-- soon to be 13 years old son is pregnant. He was glad that Ryoma decided to keep the baby, but also worried about him. Just thirteen and going to be a parent. They grow up too fast. Both he and Kazuki gave a lecture about safe sex again.. to all of them. Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin.

He only hoped that Keigo would accept it as readily as Eleanor did. She had about burst his eardrums squealing in excitement once the shock of Ryoma actually carrying a child wore off. Going on and on about being a grandma and going shopping for cribs, baby clothes, etc. Kazuki needed a little convincing, that is with a punch from his fist to Kazuki's gut and a tongue lashing from Eleanor. They hadn't told Keigo yet, Ryoma wanted to do that himself and had asked them to not say anything.

Ryoga hmmed, checking his watch. " I'd better go pick up Kevin. We'll meet you all at the restaurant."

"Oh, is someone eager to be seeing _his _boyfriend." Nanjiroh teased, Reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

Ryoga just rolled his eyes. " He's only a friend. And no smoking." Snatching the cigarette, plus the whole pack from his dad. "It's bad for the baby and what are you trying to do Oyaji? Playing matchmaker?"

He looked at his father's amused face and quirked an eyebrow. Payback time.

"When are you going let Kazuki-san win you over? He's been sending gifts and wooing you since October. There's a closet full of chocolate and candies. Flowers from all over that makes the house looks like a green house. Watches and jewelries, clothes, shoes. Jeesh Oyaji, there's even enough frozen steaks, chicken, lobsters in our freezer to feed the needy for years!"

"Hmmph. None of your business what I do."

" Whatever , Oyaji. Then I'm off."

Nanjiroh smiled. Maybe it is time to let Kazuki ' win him over ' so to speak. Kazuki and Eleanor have been over since late November, and the both of them have been spending some time together.. but nothing very intimate yet. Whistling, he grabbed his keys when Ryoma stepped into the kitchen. " Ready to go Seishounen?"

* * *

Keigo sat between his parents and Kabaji across from him, on their way to Trattoria. He could barely contain his excitement. After over 2 months, he's going to see his Ryoma again and hear Ryoma's voice in person, instead of over the phone. Hold him, touch him, feel him.. he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Better not thing about _that_ with his parents in the car with him.

Kabaji had accompanied him this time since his sister and husband had decided to go on a vacation in the Carribeans. Kabaji had protested that he didn't want to intrude on them, so Keigo had invited... well ordered Kabaji to come along so that he can carry his things. He explained the situation with him and Ryoma and Kabaji knows to keep it a secret.

He glanced at his Mother , then his Father from the corner of his eyes. His parents had been back in New York since late November, him staying behind to finish up the winter term. But ever since he arrived late last night, each time Ryoma's name came up, his mother would squeal and his father would .. _blush? _When he asked if anything was wrong with Ryoma, his mother would then wink and giggled, his father would say everything was fine. He wondered what they know about that he doesn't.

Walking into Trattoria, they were led into a private dining room by an elegantly dressed waiter. His heart soared seeing Ryoma already there and seated with his father, brother... and _Kevin. What is he __doing here? Never mind._

Walking up to Ryoma, Keigo leaned down and kissed him on the lips, making it brief, even though all he wanted to do was sweep Ryoma off his feet, take him home and have his way.. all night long.

" Monkey King. Miss you." Ryoma whispered to Keigo. He too wanted to leave here and get Keigo alone, but for a different reason than Keigo. " Kabaji-san." he nodded to the quiet teen.

"Usu."

Keigo had already called him and explained the situation with Kabaji's sister. He understood, teasing Keigo over the phone for being a big softy.

" Alright, Seishounens. Let's sit down and have dinner. You can have dessert later" Nanjiroh waggled his eyebrows at them.

" Dessert is what got them into this ...oomph." Kazuki started to mutter, then stopped when Nanjiroh elbowed him.

Taking a seat next to Ryoma, he got a closer look at him and almost gasped at the sight of his beloved. _My God! He's lost weight. His cheeks are sunken in and there are blue circles underneath his eyes. What's going on.? Is he sick? Is that why Mother and Father are acting strange lately?_

Ettore walked up and whispered to Ryoma that the room have a bathroom right through the door, if he needed to use it, causing Keigo's eyes to narrow. Ryoma nodded gratefully. The doctors explained morning sickness, but it was more like all time ,anytime sickness.

Ryoma noticed Keigo's stare and tried to smile reassuringly, he reached out and squeezed Keigo's hand. _I'm fine. Tell you later._ He mouthed to Keigo.

They were eating dinner, and Keigo worriedly watch Ryoma. This is not the Ryoma he knows. The Ryoma he knows can eat up a mountain of burgers, a valley of fries, drink a river of grape Ponta, then top it off with a field of dessert. The Ryoma is front him is playing with his food, pushing it around his plate, barely eating,.. and turning _green? _

He watched Ryoma clap a hand to his mouth and rushed out, he quickly stood to follow but his mother stopped him. " Mother. Let go. Ryoma's sick and .."

"He's fine, dear. Just let him finish. He will be out soon. You will only embarrass him."

"Your mother's right, son. Sit down."

Keigo sat down and looked at them. They all know what is going on with Ryoma and he wanted to know. He was right. Ryoma is sick .. maybe terminally ill? He need to know so he could be there for Ryoma. " Is he alright? Is he sick? What's wrong with him?"

Kevin snorted. " He's sick alright. And it's your fault, ya bastard."

"Kevin." Nanjiroh chided him.

"It's true! Jiroh-Oji. It's his fault that Ryoma's...." he stopped when the door to their private dining room opened and Ryoma staggered in.

Keigo immediately rushed to him as Ryoma fell into his arms. " Call an ambulance, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Kei.. really I'm fine. Feeling much better already." Ryoma weakly smiled up at Keigo. It was so sweet of him to worry. " I just want to go home."

"But.."

" Please, Kei."

" Keigo-kun. Take Ryoma-kun home. The car is waiting out front." His mother ordered him.

Scooping up Ryoma bridal style, he walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the curious looks from the other patrons sent his way.

" Maybe we should be there when Chibisuke tells him, Oyaji. What if he takes it wrong. Or leave Ryoma?"

"I agree with Ryoga." Kevin told them.

" I agree with them as well, Jiroh. We should be there to offer them both our support in this." Kazuki was worried, not sure how his son would take it. He knows the teen is stubborn and might refuse to believe it.

" I'm sure everything will be fine. Leave them alone to work it out." Nanjiroh said. "We'll all be home in a bit anyways. Let them talk without our interference."

Kabaji looked back and forth at all of them, inwardly wondering what was wrong as well. Atobe was right, Echizen-san did not look well.

* * *

Keigo set Ryoma down on the couch, and pulled him close. " What is going on, Ryoma. Are you really alright. Are you .. really sick?"

Ryoma let Keigo hold him for a moment, then reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, he got up and went into his room, coming back out with a manila folder. Sitting back down and looking Keigo in the eyes, he tried to explain.

"There's something I need to tell you....."

"Whatever it is, Ryoma, we'll work through this together."

Ryoma eyes lit up, hope in them. " Really? Promise?" Seeing Keigo nod, Ryoma continued.

"You may not believe it.. tch.. I didn't believe it at first. But the doctor ran test and test and other stuff.. and well. I....."

Keigo sat up straight at the words doctor and tests. God, he knew it. His Ryoma is sick and really ill. Maybe with a terminal illness. He's going to die. His heart raced, then his whole being completely froze at the next three words..... "I'm pregnant, Kei."

Whatever Keigo had expected, it was certainly not that. "WHAT! Ryoma this is no joking matter. Whatever you are diagnosed with, you need to tell Ore-Sama. Ore-Sama will hire the best doctors all around..."

" Keigo! Stop! I'm not sick like you think I am." Ryoma raised his voice over Keigo's panic rant.

"I am being serious. I am pregnant. _WE _are going to have a baby."

"B..but h..how?"

Ryoma smirked. " The usual way, Monkey King. We had sex. No protection used. Remember?"

Keigo shook his head violently, trying to clear it. "I mean.. You're male. A boy. Boys .. males _**cannot **_become pregnant. It.. it's just not possible."

" Look, just read the doctor's report on this." Ryoma handed the manila envelope to Keigo, who looked at it like it was going to come alive and bite him in the face. Shakily taking the envelope, he shook out the contents and picked up a few of the papers that scattered out.

He may not understand all the technical doctor terms written, but he understood enough that it says his boyfriend.. _**boyfriend.. **_is pregnant. Ryoma is really pregnant.

He dropped the papers that he was holding and stared at Ryoma. His hand became clammy , his chest feels tight and his head feels like it was going to burst . Jerking up to his feet, he backed away from Ryoma, ignoring the hurt and vulnerability that was in those golden eyes and the devastation on that gorgeous face of the person he loves so much. _This is just not possible. Ore-sama needs to get out of here. Can't think. Can't breathe. _He turned around and rushed past Ryoga, Kabaji andKevin, who had just opened the door.

Keigo ran out of the house into the dark street, lit only with street lamps. He needed to clear his head, to think things through. Even with the evidence from the doctor's reports, he's still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Ryoma is pregnant. It just can't happen. He's only fifteen. Ryoma is thirteen. They are too young. He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar voice yelled out, turning, he was met with a punch to his side. _Figures the brother would follow._

He, Kevin and Kabaji had decided to come back home after dinner and when he opened the door, Atobe pushed past them.

"What the hell! Atobe!" Ryoga took one look at the tears streaming down Ryoma's face and saw red. _That's it. That bastard is so dead._

" Kevin, stay here with Ryoma." Then he left, running to catch up with Keigo.

Kevin quickly strode to his friend, putting his arm around Ryoma.

Ryoma wiped his eyes, trying to stop crying. " It's these hormones. Never cried so much before."

"Yeah, Ryoma. But don't worry about it, eh? Just cry." Kevin quietly said.

Ryoga ran to the end of the block, then looked right and left. " Which way did that bastard go?" Deciding to go right, since there is a nearby park that way, he ran, his breath puffing white in the cold December air. Nearing the park, he saw the familiar figure of Keigo slowly walking ahead of him. Pumping his leg, he ran faster to catch up.

" You bastard!" Ryoga yelled, then threw a punch in Keigo's side, when Keigo half turned at the yell. "Fucking Bastard!"

"Oof... Ah." Keigo gasped out in pain. _That fucking hurts!_

Ryoga reached down and grabbed the lapel of Keigo's shirt, pulling him up.

" I warned you, Atobe. I warned you that if you hurt Ryoma , there won't be any pieces of you left to find." Ryoga growled out shaking Keigo as he spoke.

Grabbing the wrist that held him, Keigo applied pressure to it and pushed back, releasing himself from Ryoga's grip.

" What did you expect, ahn? My _boyfriend _just told me he is pregnant. How did you expect me to react ahn? We're both too young to raise a child." Keigo harshly asked Ryoga, so angry and confused, he didn't even say ' Ore-Sama'.

" You want to know how? You should have stayed by his side and support him! That's how! And you should've thought about that before you unzipped your pants, right, loverboy?" Ryoga rushed forward again, sweeping his right leg up in a high kick towards Keigo's left side. Even though he stumbled a bit, Keigo brought his left arm up to block it, and his right hand grabbed Ryoga's leg , he pivoted on his heels into Ryoga, his left elbow connecting sharply with Ryoga's solar plexus.

This time it is Ryoga that doubled over, mouth opened wide, spittle spewing out of his mouth. Taking a a few ragged breath, he smirked at Keigo. " So, someone has some martial arts skills. Well I have street fighting skill, you pompous ass wipe." Quickly he rushed forward again.

Keigo's head snapped back when Ryoga punched him in the jaw. They both threw punches and kicks at each other until their knuckles were swelling, bleeding and bruised, Until they could no longer stand up, both falling down and Lying back on the cold wet grass, breathing heavily and aching all over.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" Ryoga quietly but seriously asked Keigo.

"Heh. Yes. Ore-Sama's an idiot."

"Tch. You're half right about that. You're a humongous idiot. But let's go. Ryoma's waiting."

Both carefully got up and limped back home, Keigo praying that Ryoma would forgive him his foolishness. Ryoga praying that Ryoma won't beat him up too for what he did.

* * *

AN: Some of you are probably going WTF so, Yep, I made Ryoma pregnant! Yes, I know, he is soon to be thirteen, too young, etc.

Anyways, We will see in the next chapter to see if Ryoma will forgive Keigo for just leaving like that. Please Read and Review


	30. Loss

**THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS FICTIONAL AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU -ILOVEGAARA bunnykim89 Ria Sakazaki Mirsama Sephony Radical Edward 03

AUTHORS NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

WARNING 2: Rinko fans beware!

Remember the last few sentences in in Chapter 27 ???

Kissing each other softly on the lips, the pair departed once again, neither aware that in the next couple months, something extraordinary will happen, only to be lost, testing their love. Will their relationship survive it? Last chapter something extraordinary happened. This chapter, there will be loss.

_--------------------------------------------Previously from chapter 29-----------------------------------------------_

" _You want to know how? You should have stayed by his side and support him! That's how! And you should've thought about that before you unzipped your pants, right, loverboy?" Ryoga rushed forward again, sweeping his right leg up in a high kick towards Keigo's left side. Even though he stumbled a bit, Keigo brought his left arm up to block it, and his right hand grabbed Ryoga's leg , he pivoted on his heels into Ryoga, his left elbow connecting sharply with Ryoga's solar plexus._

_This time it is Ryoga that doubled over, mouth opened wide, spittle spewing out of his mouth. Taking a a few ragged breath, he smirked at Keigo. " So, someone has some martial arts skills. Well I have street fighting skill, you pompous ass wipe." Quickly he rushed forward again._

_Keigo's head snapped back when Ryoga punched him in the jaw. They both threw punches and kicks at each other until their knuckles were swelling, bleeding and bruised, Until they could no longer stand up, both falling down and Lying back on the cold wet grass, breathing heavily and aching all over._

"_Have you come to your senses yet?" Ryoga quietly but seriously asked Keigo._

"_Heh. Yes. Ore-Sama's an idiot."_

"_Tch. You're half right about that. You're a humongous idiot. But let's go. Ryoma's waiting."_

_Both carefully got up and limped back home, Keigo praying that Ryoma would forgive him his foolishness. Ryoga praying that Ryoma won't beat him up too for what he did._

------------------------------------Still December 17th ----------------------------------------------------------------

"What did I tell you, Jiroh. We should have been here when Ryoma told my son the truth. I know Keigo, and he's stubborn. Now Ryoma's crying in his room. " Kazuki paced back and forth in front of Nanjiroh as he spoke. He was mad, no livid at his son for running out. He taught his son better than that, he taught him to take responsibility damn it. " and Keigo. I can't believe it. To run out like that. His lover is pregnant and he runs out..."

"Arrghh. Kazu. Quit pacing. You're giving me a headache!" Nanjiroh had enough. He was already mad at himself. He and Kazu and walked in to see Kevin holding Ryoma as he cried, quickly guessing what happened, even while Kevin had explained it. He should have listened to Kazuki, but he didn't, thinking everything would work out and now Ryoma's sobbing his eyes out.

" Jeesh. I swear, you'd think Ryoma was _your _son, the way you are acting."

"How do you expect me to act. This is the mother... er .. father.. mother... of my grandchild. Keigo acting this way is very dishonorable of him..."

"God, spare me your English honor, Kazuki..I have it about up to here with your honor and the Atobe name. You always choose that over everything else.."

" And I've been trying to change that. It's you who is being stubborn now and refuse to see....!"

"The both of you stop it! Ryoma's in there crying and hurting, and you two are fighting like children. This isn't about the two of you. This is about Ryoma!" Kevin yelled the both of them, who had the decency to look shame faced, knowing Kevin was right.

"Usu!" Kabaji agreed, nodding his head.

They all turned as the front door open, both Keigo and Ryoga walked.. or rather limped in, bruised, dirt clung to their hair and clothes.

Ryoga decided to retreat, seeing his father and Keigo's father there glaring at them. " Umm, Kevin, Kabaji, I think it's time for us to leave. Come on, I'll take you guys home."

Keigo took a deep breath, then bowed low to his father and Nanjiroh. " I am deeply sorry for the hurt I have caused to Ryoma."

"Well, I would really like to beat you up, Keigo, but it looks like Ryoga already did." Nanjiroh said in a cold tone.

" Keigo I hope you have your feelings worked out, if not,you need to leave. Ryoma is hurt enough."

Keigo flinched at his father's tone. He's never heard his father sound so disappointed in him before. Standing up straight, he looked both of them in the eyes. " Yes sirs. I have. I lo.."

" If you have to confess, confess your feelings to my son. He needs to hear it most right now." Nanjiroh told Keigo.

" Yes. I will."

" Well, go on. Seishounen is in his room." Keigo turned to go , but paused when his father call out to him.

"Keigo, remember, Ryoma is an Echizen. They're stubborn. He's not going to be won back so easily."

" I know. I'm prepared to do anything, Father."

Keigo raised an eyebrow. " Even beg?"

Keigo did not hesitate. " Yes. Even beg. On my knees." Keigo turned back around and walked down the hall to Ryoma's room.

* * *

"So, we Echizens are stubborn, hm?" Nanjiroh asked, faking a growl. " Then, are you prepared to beg too, Kazu?"

"Yes." Kazuki got down on both knees in front of a shock Nanjiroh. Smiling inwardly at still being able to shock him, Kazuki took Nanjiroh's hand in his, kissing the back of it softly. " I was an idiot all those years ago, Jiroh. I love you. Always have and always will. Will you be stay beside me and be my partner?"

Nanjiroh choked up. God, he love Kazu so. But it was probably meant to be this way. Otherwise, neither of them would have Ryoma or Keigo. " Yes." Nanjiroh simply said, because what else was there to say? Kazuki leaned up and capture Nanjiroh lips into a tender kiss. _Finally. Together again._

* * *

Ryoma laid on his bed, tears flowing from his eyes, gasping in short breaths. Since Keigo had stormed out of the house, his tears just won't stop. Kevin tried to comfort him, then when Oyaji and Kazuki-san walked in, they tried too. Kazuki even threatened to cut off Keigo's allowance and punish him, promising him that he would talk to his son, but that didn't work. It only made him cry more. He didn't want Keigo to come back because someone had to force him to.

He wiped his eyes and tried to stop when he heard a knock at the door. He hurt so much. The look of rejection on Keigo's face as he backed out... _What happened to working it out together? _He thought bitterly.

Keigo stood in front of Ryoma's bedroom door, his heart clenching at the sobs he heard coming from inside, wanting to run away from it. _I made him cry. It's my fault. Please forgive me Ryoma. _He gathered up his courage and knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, Oyaji. Just go away!" Ryoma yelled out.

"It's not Jiroh-Oji, Ryoma. It's Ore.. It's me."

Ryoma froze. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeves again, taking huge breaths and thinking angry thoughts. He don't want Keigo to see him like this. _Wait, I'm not going to answer the door at all. So I shouldn't care.!_

"Go away, Atobe. I don't want to see you or talk to you. Leave me alone!"

Keigo winced at being called Atobe. He's rarely called that by Ryoma unless the younger teen was really angry.. _Which he really is right now, Keigo. And it's all your fault, so beg. ..._

"Ryoma. I'm sorry. Please let me in."

Ryoma stared at the door. _Did Kei just say ' Please'_

" I just want to talk. Please let me in, Ryoma. Please" Keigo pleaded.

_He did. He said ' Please' Keigo, the Monkey King, said ' Please'. He's begging? Guess I can let him in. But what if he hurts me again? Listen to me. Being pregnant has turned me into such a **girl.** I'm Ryoma Echizen, The Prince of Tennis, damnit and I've faced bigger obstacles.. maybe. Okay, Ryoma, get it together. You are not a coward._

After his mental pep talk, Ryoma opened to door for Keigo, but certainly was not expecting Keigo to look as he did. His usually perfectly groomed hair has clump of mud stuck to it and leaves of grass stuck out here and there. His left cheek was swollen and bruised ; His jaw was bruised ;There's even a small cut near his temple with dried blood ; Lips were also swollen and cut, dried blood on it too; His clothes were in the same state as his hair, muddy and with grass on it.

"Rygoa-ni caught up to you, heh?"

" Yes. Your brother packs quite a punch."

Keigo looked at the tear stained cheeks and the puffy red eyes, and almost wished Ryoga had hurt him some more because that pain was nothing compared to how much he hates himself right now. He had made Ryoma cried when he had promised that he would never do so. He had vowed weeks before that he would not give up on Ryoma, and he had made a promise only moments ago to Ryoma that they would work it out together. Instead he had broken all his promises when he had run out, leaving Ryoma to deal with it alone.

" I don't have all night, Atobe. Say what you have to say and leave."

"Can I come in ?"

Ryoma bit his lips, unsure for a moment, then stepped aside for Keigo. _Might as well get this over with. _

He looked on concern when Keigo limped into the room. _What the hell am I feeling concern for? He's __a selfish bastard and don't deserve us, right Chibi?_

Keigo walked in and waited for Ryoma to shut the door, then he faced Ryoma.

" Ore-Sa.. that is .. _I _was an idiot.." at Ryoma's snort .. he amended.. " no... a humongous idiot. I'm really sorry that I have hurt you by reacting the way I did earlier. I broke the promise I made to you.. I won't make any excuses, I can only promise that I will never do so again, Ryoma.. so please .. please forgive me."

Ryoma bit his lips, his eyes stinging with tears again. _Damn stupid hormones. _He's going to cry again.

Seeing Ryoma tearing up again, Keigo crossed over and got down on both of his knees, taking both Ryoma's hands in his, heads tilted up to meet Ryoma's, pleading. " I'm sorry. I was.. am a jerk, Ryo. I had promised we'd work it out and then, when something I didn't understand came up , I walked out on you. For that I am so sorry, Ryo. So.. so sorry. I know that you may not be able to forgive and forget so easily, but I will make it up to you. Please give me... give _us _another chance."

Looking down at Keigo's pleading and remorseful face, bruised and and parts caked in dried blood, he couldn't help it any longer. The tears he was trying to hold back gushed out of his eyes, falling like rain.

" Y..y..you'd n.n..nnottt, Monkey King." he gasped out through blurry eyes.

Keigo wrapped his arm around Ryoma, still on his knees, and buried his face into Ryoma's tummy. "Thank you, Ryo.", Keigo whispered. He felt warm tears on his cheeks and thought that Ryoma's tears must have dripped on his face, but later he realized, it was his own tears. He was crying.

* * *

"Ouch. Could you please be a bit more gentle with Ore-Sama's face, ahn?" Ryoma rolled his eyes. Seems like the old Keigo's back. But he's glad. It was a bit weird hearing _I _instead of _Ore-sama. _After they had both stopped crying, he got the first aid kit. Now he is applying some alcohol wipes on Keigo's bruise and cuts.

"You deserve it, Baka Monkey King!"

Keigo harrumphed. He had nothing to say to that. He did deserve it. Never the less, Ryoma twisted the cap off the antibiotic ointment and tenderly apply it over the cuts. Putting the stuff away, he yawned. Being pregnant sucks. He's tired all the time, he cries, he pukes his guts out.. He yawned again.

" Sorry, been tired a lot lately."

Keigo looked at him in concern. " Is everything alright?.. With you and..our baby."

Ryoma smiled at ' _our baby_'. He liked the sound of that. " Yeah, the doctor says it's normal..along with the morning sickness, which last almost all day.... and other things."

" Normal? Ryoma, you barely ate your dinner and you have lost weight. Ore-Sama is concern."

" Really , Kei. Everything's fine. I have another doctor's appointment in two weeks.."

" .. Good. Ore-Sama will be there with you." Keigo interrupted him. .. " but now, let's get you onto bed, ahn?" Ryoma nodded and crawled under the covers, making room for Keigo to sleep in too. Once Keigo was next to him, he soon fell asleep.

Keigo lay on his side and watch Ryoma's chest move up and down as he breathe. His hand came up and hover over Ryoma's belly before he gently place his hand on it. _A baby. Our child is in there. _Soon he too was asleep, with dreams of mini-Ryoma and mini- Keigo running around.

* * *

" Aww , look at them Kazu, they look sooooo cuuuute together. " Nanjiroh whispered and clicked through some pictures he just took of Keigo and Ryoma sound asleep. " More to add in my picture albums of Ryoma + Keigo."

" That is great of you , Jiroh to collect moments like this. When our grandchild is grown up, we can show him or her the pictures of their parents when they were like this." Kazu leaned up on his elbow and leaned over so he can look at them too.

" … Oh, yeah. That a good idea too.. better than my thoughts on using to blackmail my little Seishounen."

Keigo deadpanned. Nanjiroh will always be the same, but enough of looking at pictures, Nanjiroh had forgiven him and they are back together again. There's _other _things he wants to do, like, maybe kiss him on the neck. Leaning over , Kazuki placed a soft kiss at the juncture of Nanjiroh's neck, then took the camera away and set it on the night stand, his body now halfway covering Nanjiroh's.

"Oi, Kazu, I wasn't done."

" We can look at them later. Right now, there's someone else I want to look at." He leered down at Nanjiroh.

"Tch. And I'm the pervert, people says. They obviously don't know you very well." Nanjiroh groused out.

Kazuki leaned down and kissed Nanjiroh on the lips, whispering."Only with you, my love. Only with you."

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD. PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO '_LEMON END_' IF THIS OFFENDS YOU.**

Nanjiroh made slurping noises as he licked and sucked his way up and down Kazuki's hardened, length, all seven inches of it, making Kazuki writhed on the bed, hands clutching at the the sheets.

" God, Jiroh.... gasp.. enough.. I'm not going to be able to hold it in ..." Kazuki gasped , then pulled Nanjiroh gently by the hair for him to stop.

Nanjiroh let go of Kazuki's cock with a soft plop noise and looked up from between Kazuki's leg. Then smirked." Oh, can't stand it, eh? Then how about this?" He got up and straddled Kazuki's, taking a hand and placing Kazuki's throbbing member at his entrance..

" Jiroh, the lube.."

" It's fine, I've lubricated it enough, don't you think?" And Nanjiroh slowly lowered himself down, taking in the head , then all the way in, then moved, up and down.

Kazuki gasped. " Soo.. good.. Ahh, Jiroh.." He reached down with his hand and pumped Nanjiroh's hard cock in tune with Nanjiroh. When Nanjiroh goes up, his hand did too. When Nanjiroh goes down, he pumped downward on Najiroh's cock. When Nanjiroh increased his rhythm, so did he.

Nanjiroh could feel himself clenching around Kazuki, he was about to come.. " Kazu... ahh.." shooting white streams up onto Kazuki's chest and neck.

Kazuki moaned and bucked his hips when he felt the inside the muscle of Nanjiroh tightened around him, a few more strokes and he came, releasing himself.

_**LEMON END**_

-----------------------------------------------3 days later December 20----------------------------------------------

Ryoma watched as the manager of the restaurant started to make his ice cream and explain what he was doing. He should be used to this, right? I mean, this is Keigo Atobe we are talking about. Even when eating ice cream, he wouldn't go for the cheap stuff... but seriously... _**$1,000 dollars for a sundae!**_

" This is a baccarat Harcourt crystal goblet, and it goes on top of this 18K serving plate. What is next is five scoops of vanilla ice cream. But you see, these are not just any vanilla ice cream, sirs. These are five scoops of the _finest _Tahitian Vanilla Bean ice cream which have been infused with Madagascar vanilla."

The manager then picked up a spoon and drizzled some chocolate over the ice cream. " This is Amedei Porceleanna, a very rich chocolate flavor to it. Now these chocolate chunks, Mister Atobe, Mister Ryoma are rare Chuao chocolate. These are made from cocoa beans that are harvested by the Caribbean Sea."

Ryoma wanted to roll his eyes at that. Chocolate is chocolate, jeesh. The manager then, opened a tin can that have some pretty colored fruits inside of it and added it to the sundae. " We are now going to add some exotic candied fruits from paris, these are gold dragets and truffles. Ah and now caviar, but not ordinary caviar. This is Grand Passion Caviar, it is sweetened and infused with fresh passion fruit, orange and Armagnac."

Ryoma mentally sighed. Will the guy just finish it up already so he can try it. The guy then added some flower made by edible gold he said to the side of it. _Edible gold. What the hell. You can't eat gold... can you...only Keigo. _Ryoma forlornly thought again.

"Last but not, least, here is your 18K gold spoon so that you may now partake of this wonder dessert.. " the Golden Opulence." The manager finished out, with a ta-da in his tone.

Keigo nodded to the manager, and the manager bowed and left. He knew Ryoma was running out of patience sitting there. " Go on, Ryoma. Dig in."

Ryoma leaned over and whispered to Keigo." Edible gold, Keigo. Is edible gold even good for the baby?"

"Ahh..ahh. Hold on." Keigo took out his cell phone and dialed the doctor's number. He had insisted on getting the doctor that will be overseeing Ryoma's pregnancy and have been calling the man at every twinge and twitches that Ryoma gets.

"Yes.. Ore-Sama have a question. Edible gold. Will it be alright if Ryoma eats some.. hmm. Alright, thank you, doctor." Flipping the phone shut, Keigo nodded his head. " The doctor says that is fine."

"Monkey King. When I said I wanted ice cream, I just wanted some ice cream. You know the stuff you get in a super market in a carton."

Keigo pursed his lips and wrinkled his noses. " That cheap stuff. Nothing but the best for you, Ryoma."

"Alright, fine, but $1000 is a bit too much don't you think?"

" No."

Finally sighing and rolling his eyes, he reached out his spoon to scoop up some of the ice cream. He blinked as creamy coolness touched his tongue, this was really , really good.

Keigo smiled, glad that Ryoma liked it after all. Neither aware of two shadows behind them and had heard part of their conversation regarding a baby.

The smaller shadow whined to the larger one, tugging on her hand. " Kaa-san, itai."

The larger shadow loosened her grip a bit and apologized, saying they need to leave now. " Let's go, Yasu."

" Bwut Kaa-san.. I want ice cweam."

" Kaa-san will get you some, but not right now, kay."

-----------------------------------------Japan December 22nd-----------------------------------------------------

Tezuka sighed and rolled over to lay on his right side. A few minutes later, he sighed again and rolled over to his other side. Another deep sigh and he lay on his back, staring blankly up at the white ceiling .

Only a month ago, he had kissed Atobe .. and he liked it. Atobe however, made his disgust apparently clear when he wiped his mouth off that he did not like it.

"_Ore-Sama's heart already belongs to someone else. And **only **to that person.... Ore-Sama's heart already belongs to someone else. And **only **to that person" _

Those two sentences echoed in his head over and over agin. For the thousand time, he wondered who had capture Atobe's heart like that. He rubbed his eyes. He need to stop thinking about Atobe. Then there was Fuji. The tensai is also in his thoughts. What was he going to do about Fuji? Fuji had told him he won't wait for Tezuka, but he's not made his move either.

" What is wrong with me? Hormones? I think I really like Atobe, but Atobe likes.. no loves someone else.. and Fuji.. do I like Fuji, too?" Tezuka groaned. Great. Now he was talking to himself. He was glad it is now winter break, no school and club activities have slowed down, so he didn't have to meet and see Fuji every day at school or tennis practice.

Getting up , he grabbed his tennis bag by the chair and decided to go the street courts to see if there were any good players that he could play against to relieve some stress.

Seeing the courts empty, he was about to walk away, when he heard the sound of a ball smacking against a wall. Wondering who might be there, he turned the corner to see one of the object of his thoughts.. Fuji. Quickly he backed up, not wanting to be seen. He took the time to watch the tensai serve, then smack the ball.

Tezuka admired the way Fuji's small, lean body move, graceful as a swan, however Fuji's face was unsmiling and his eyes were open, those blue eyes, hard, intense. Wanting to leave Fuji alone, Tezuka turned to go, but the back end of his tennis back hit the edge of the wall with a small bang. Tezuka stilled, praying that Fuji would not hear over the sound of smacking ball, but no such luck, as he heard the ball hit the ground and bounce a few times, with no return and a soft voice called out.

" Tezuka."

Tezuka took a deep breath. No choice but to face Fuji now. He turned around and nodded his head. " Fuji....how are you doing?"

"Saa, Tezuka. I'm fine. We haven't been speaking to each other much lately and I've been meaning to ask how your date with Atobe went?" Fuji already knew how it went since he stalked them and saw Tezuka kissed Atobe, but he wanted to hear what Tezuka has to say.

Tezuka's lips curved up in a humorless smile. " He doesn't feel the same about me. He already has someone else. Is that what you want to hear, Fuji? He doesn't like me."

"I won't say that I am not glad things did not work out you considering my own feelings for you Tezuka. Have you worked that out yet?"

Eye smiling, Fuji took that silence as a no. " I see then. Well, then have a good day, Tezuka." Fuji said softly, but inside, his heart cracked a bit. He had hoped that Tezuka had come to seek him out when he saw Tezuka there, but it seems that was not so.

Tezuka stood there, watching Fuji walked down the stairs of the street courts. What does he feel? Shouldn't he try to give it a chance, like Fuji gave him a chance with Atobe. Did he want to lose Fuji, too? _No, No I don't. _Tezuka ran down the stairs to catch up to Fuji.

" FUJI!" He called out the the tensai.

Fuji halted, hearing Tezuka called him, turning around he saw Tezuka ran up to him.

" Fuji.. I don't understand what I feel yet.. but I would like to give us a chance. Would you like to see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would love that Tezuka. Now I think we need to seal this with a kiss." Fuji leaned up and wrap his arms around Tezuka's neck pulling him down a bit. He kissed Tezuka on the lips, slipping his tongue in. Tezuka responded, kissing Fuji back.

" What the hell?! Isn't that Tezuka and Fuji?"

"Shh. Shishido-senpai. They'll hear us. Let's go the other way." Ohtori leaded Shishido in the other direction.

"But Choutarou, they're kissing. Kissing!"

"I know, senpai. That's what people do when they like each other like that."

".........Yeah, they do. Oi, Choutarou, lean down a bit."

Ohtori smiled. He knew what his boyfriend wants now. Complying, he leaned down and met those lips of Shishido.

Sanada stopped and stare. He turned around and walk the other way. _I did not see Tezuka and Fuji kiss. I did not see that. _He stop again. There in front of him were Shishido and Ohtori. Kissing. _I did not see that either. _

Quickly crossing the street, he turned a corner and frown. Sometimes, he hate the holidays. Everywhere he goes, there are people together, together as in a couple. And he is alone. _Who's fault is that, Sanada? Your own. You need to tell him you like him already. _His inner voice tells him.

"But how am I going to do that?"

" Do what?" a voice asked, and Sanada answered without thinking, not yet aware that the voice didn't sound like his inner self at all.

" Tell him I like him........" Finally realizing that it was not his inner voice, Sanada whirled around to face a smiling Fuji and a stern Tezuka always looks that way Sanada thought. Shishido and Ohtori behind the pair. _Just great._

" Well, Sanada.. I have been curious since Atobe's party. Who is it that you like?" Fuji asked, still smiling that creepy smile of his.

Tezuka mentally sighed. He and Fuji was kissing when Fuji had broke off the kiss, exclaiming " Sanada". Thinking it was payback for him calling Fuji Atobe that time in the shower, he glowered, but Fuji took him by the hand and they ran, meeting Shishido and Ohtori along the way, with Fuji and Shishido explaining that they just saw Sanada who saw them kissing. They had caught up to when Sanada had talked to himself, a sight Tezuka thought he'd never see, but he guess being in love could do that to a person. Just look at him.

-----------------------------------------------------New York December 22 nd------------------------------------------------

Ryoma heaved a sigh and flushed the toilet. Wiping his mouth with a towel, he complained to himself for the millionth time " This really sucks. Why'd they call it morning sickness when I get sick almost all the time. Stupid doctors. Stupid Keigo for doing this to me. Where is he anyways? " He rubbed his belly, a slight bugle on it now, being only just over two months along.

Now that he had thrown up , he's feeling really hungry. Walking into the kitchen, Ryoma relish the momentary silence, knowing it was not going to last long. Kevin said he was going to play tennis with Kabaji at the indoor tennis club. Ryoga is off to who knows where and his father and Kazuki-san said that they'd be back later tonight, since they are going out on a date. He smiled, happy for their parents. Keigo said he had a surprise for him and will pick him up in in a little bit. Hearing a knock on the door, he thought Keigo was early. He was not prepared to see his mother standing there. " Okaa-San!"

His head jerked back and he stumbled. His mother had hit him. " Okaa-san?" Ryoma whispered, a hand to his right cheek.

Ryoma backed up when his mother walked in and slammed the door behind her. " Okaa-san. What .. Ahh." His head jerked back again when she back handed him again.

" You abomination! You little bastard. You freak!" Rinko screamed, hitting him again, then picked Ryoma up and threw him against the bookcase. Ryoma crashed into it and arched his back in pain.. " Arrgh!"

" Kaa-San. Please, what!"

" Don't you " WHAT" ME! You .. you have a boyfriend. Not only that.. You're pregnant!"

Ryoma looked at her, wide eyed. How did she find out? "Kaa-san, how? Please let me expl...Aggh." He screamed in pain when she knelt down and roughly grabbed his hair in her hand., looking him in the eyes.

" HOW! I HEARD YOU. AT SERENDIPITY. TALKING WITH THAT … THAT _BOY . _YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW?! HAH?" She screamed that last part and started to bang his head back against the bookcase.

" Stop! Please" he pleaded. This cannot be his mother. Where was his real mother? Trying not to lose consciousness, he reached up and grabbed her hand, using all his might to wrench her hand from his head . Free, he rolled to the right and tried to run, but he was hurt, his head was spinning and he fell instead.

" You..you cannot be my mother. Kaa-san would never..." he stopped when the woman before him, laughed, a cruel and mocking laugh that tore at his heart. _Where is Kaa-san?! _

" YOU THINK I'M NOT HER?! I WISH I WASN'T. _YOU _ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE. YOUR FATHER NEVER NOTICES ME.. _BECAUSE _OF _**YOU**__. _AND NOW, TO FIND OUT YOU'RE A FREAK. A FREAK!" Rinko quickly walked up to Ryoma and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him back down again.

Ryoma could only gasp in absolute pain, he didn't even have the breath to scream. He saw her raise a foot and curled a both arms around his head, as she kicked him. White exploded behind his eyes.

"Ahhh..Please.. stop.. please.." Ryoma cried and pleaded with her, as she repeatedly kick him, in the head, the back, the ribs, screaming out her hate and calling him all kinds of names as she did so.

With the many blows Ryoma had to his body, he could barely move. Even so , he tried to fight back.

" OH NO YOU DON'T. IF I GET RID OF YOU AND THAT ABOMINATION YOU CARRY, NANJIROH WILL FINALLY REALIZE WHAT A FREAK YOU ARE. HE WILL BE GRATEFUL TO ME FOR GETTING RID OF YOU." Rinko snarled out.

Ryoma knew what she meant. He curled his arms protectively around his stomach, but unfortunately that did not help. Rinko reached down and pulled his arm over his head and kicked him. She kicked him,hard, in the stomach, then let of of his arm. Ryoma curled up and screamed in pain, it feels like his inside was tearing in too. He felt hot liquid rush out from his bottom. " No.. no. no..my baby." He gasped out between his tears and pain.

" I'm not done with you just yet..." Rinko straddled him and wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed...... _I'm so sorry, Kei.. my little chibi... _anddarkness claim him.

* * *

Updated 10/24/2009

AN: Yes, I know. I hurt Ryoma. Poor Ryoma. Don't hate me much!

AN: So who should Sanada like?

Yuukimura Seiichi

Kirihara Akaya

Other?

or

Echizen Ryoma ( if you choose this, please know that Sanada will not end up with him, it will be up to the runner up to console him- LOL )

Please let me know !

1) Golden Opulence is served in Serendipity 3 -Really is 1000 dollars. Heard they also have a Frozen Haute Chocolate that is 25,000. My only thoughts when I saw the sundae being made on TV , then heard the price was " WTF. I can like use 1000 dollars on bills and pay rent and food.. Then 25000 – I can get an almost new car that actually works and not give me problems." But I guess if you can afford it.. then go for it. But for poor people like myself... I will go with the generic store brand ice cream, thank you very much. Even the blue bunny and Dreyers , breyers brand are too expensive for me.


	31. Wake up, Ryoma

Chapter 30 : Wake up, Ryoma.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :::: Mirsama, Auroraxhime, memedis , DarkAnge048, Ryoka-chan, ILOVEGAARA, FakeAsTheMoanssUMake , misaki, Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome, Radical Edward 03, … , Ria Sakazaki, Secret 25 , EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe, misaki.

I know a lot of readers, if not all readers, want Chibi to live on .. and I'm sorry! I killed Chibi off. They will be parents, but later on, but not just yet. Again, I'm sorry. Please don't' hate me, too much and continue to read!

Also Yuukimura wins . He's got 5 votes.

Kirihara got 2 votes and

SanadaxYuukimuraxKirihara got 2 votes. So Yuukimura will be the one consoling Sanada. I've got plans for Kirihara now, maybe. Still working that out. Hehe.

AUTHORS NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

AUTHORS NOTES : Some doctor speak down in this chapter. I am not a doctor, so bear with me.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Previously:

" _I'm not done with you just yet..." Rinko straddled him and wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed...... I'm so sorry, Kei.. my little chibi... and darkness claim him._

* * *

Keigo hummed as the driver drove him to Ryoma's house. Dressed in pair of blank pants and dark burgundy buttoned up shirt, with a heavy black blazer over the top, he walked up the steps, with a bouquet of red roses and calla lilies. He have a surprise planned for his boyfriend that day to celebrate his upcoming birthday together, without their parents, and to celebrate their upcoming parenthood. He was still very nervous about being a teen parent, but he knows that they will pull through together.

His car pulled into the driveway as Ryoga's car did.

" Atobe. Looking very sharp. See your bruises are fading." Ryoga mocked.

" So are yours." Keigo quipped back. Kevin rolled his eyes behind Ryoga. "There they go again." He whispered to Kabaji.

They walked to the door and Keigo was about to knock when he heard screaming... a woman screaming.."

" OH NO YOU DON'T. IF I GET RID OF YOU AND THAT ABOMINATION YOU CARRY, NANJIROH WILL FINALLY REALIZE WHAT A FREAK YOU ARE. HE WILL BE GRATEFUL TO ME FOR GETTING RID OF YOU."

Keigo felt his heart freeze, bouquet of flowers dropped to the ground. " Oh God!" Twisting the door knob, he rushed in to see Ryoma's mother strangling him. Keigo didn't think, he ran and tackle her to the floor and punched her in the face, once, twice. He was about to punch her again, when someone grabbed his arm. " Kabaji. LET. GO!" Keigo roared and yanked his arm back.

Unfortunately Rinko used to time to get free and scooted back. " YOU! Why would you defend him. He's a freak!"

" You bitch!" Keigo lunged at her, but again Kabaji held him back. " Atobe. Stop. The ambulance and police have been called." Kabaji didn't raise his voice, and held onto Keigo tightly.

Ryoga kneel next to Ryoma, tears streaming down his face. _Oh God. Ryoma almost died. How could she!_

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HE'S YOUR SON!" He screamed.

"HE'S NOT MY SON! SUCH AN ABOMINATION CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE MY SON!" Calming down a bit, she tried to convince Ryoga. " Ryoga. Look at him... You are my son. I love you Ryoga.. leave him and come to Rinko-kaa-san." Ryoga got up and walked towards Rinko. Thinking she had him convince, she smiled, only to double over when Ryoga punched her in the guts.

" You are not my Kaa-san. Once upon a time, I loved you .. more than I loved my real mother.. but now .. You are nothing to me. I hate you." Ryoga harshly told her.

Kevin cried, too. He didn't know what to do. His best friend lying there, so still. Suddenly, people in uniforms stormed into the house. There were a couple of EMT bringing in a stretcher and several police officers walked in.

One of the EMT took a look at Ryoma and they went into action. Carefully lifting Ryoma up onto the stretcher, they wheeled him out, Keigo following them, but an officer stopped him, wanting to ask questions.

"If you want to ask questions, you can find Ore-Sama at the hospital." Keigo told them disdainfully. How dare this man stop him from going with Ryoma. The officer nodded, and let Keigo go, getting into his car and having the driver follow the ambulance.

A couple of police officer walked up Rinko and handcuffed her, while she screamed at them, almost drowning out his arresting speech. " Ma'm. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law....."

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I AM TRYING TO DO NANJIROH AND RYOGA A FAVOR. THAT THING CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE."

It took three police officers to drag her into the back seat of the police car, finally silencing her screams to those outside of it as they drove off. Several other officers stayed behind to ask questions and inspect the house. " Have your parents been notified?"

Ryoga blinked. Then shook his head. " N..no. I .. my God. I.. I have to call my Dad.. and Keigo's parents..W..what am I going to say?"

" I can inform them.." The police officer volunteered, but Ryoga shook his head. " No. I need to do it."

" Here, Ryoga." Kevin quietly said, handing him the cell phone, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

Kabaji stood to the side, crying as well. This was just so sad. For a mother to do that to her child.. He doubt there was going to be a baby now. His sister had miscarried and that was due to a slight fall, and with Ryoma being beaten up the way he was and the blood he saw...he didn't think that the baby could survive. And Atobe. Poor Atobe After the shock that he was going to be a parent wore out a bit, he was so happy, going on and on about what he was going to teach to his child, while he just said " Usu."

Kabaji was usually very mild manner, but he too had wanted to hurt the woman badly.. he only stopped Keigo because he did not want his captain and friend to be in serious trouble when the police came. Wiping his eyes off his sleeves, he listened as Ryoga explained on the phone what happened.

" Oyaji.. Gods.. you have to come.. Ryoma.. in hospital.. Rinko-ka—_that bitch_.. she came.. hurted Ryoma. .." Ryoga brokenly told his father over the phone. He have never cried or felt this way since he was a child.

-----------------------------------------------Nanjiroh and Kazuki---------------------------------------------------

Kazuki watched as Nanjiroh's face bleached white and he dropped the phone. " Jiroh, what's going on?"

" We have to go … NOW!" Nanjiroh roared out the last part, scaring the other customers at the restaurant they were at.

Kazuki nodded. Whatever had Nanjiroh looking like that must have been very worrisome indeed. Getting into the car, Nanjiroh told the driver to take him to the hospital as fast as he can, even if he needed to speed through all the red lights.

Finally tears fell out of Nanjiroh's eyes and he sobbed into his hands. " Jiroh, baby, tell me what's wrong."

" Ryoga just called. He said Rinko was at our house a.....a..and .. that fucking bitch!.. She hurt Ryoma. He's in the hospital. Ryoga said that he .,..he .. s..saw.. gasp.. her.. stra.. strangling.. my son!.."

Kazuki's jaw dropped. "............. What!"

" Rrryoga sssaidd..Ryoma... he..he.. ." Nanjiroh wailed. " How could SHE!"

Kazuki wasn't sure what to say. Nanjiroh had told him that Rinko said she hated Ryoma and blamed Ryoma for their failed marriage, but to this extent...he rubbed his hand up and down Nanjiroh's back, letting his lover sob. _That Fucking bitch is going to pay!_ He had come to care very much for Ryoma and for her to do this to his family is unforgivable. Quickly he called Eleanor to inform her of the situation. Reaching her voice mail, he left a message for her to meet them at the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital emergency room, they saw their teens all teary faced and worn out, slumped in the chairs.

"Ryoga!" Nanjiroh called out to his son, who looked up and rushed to his father, falling into his father's arm, they clung to each other like they have never done before.

Kazuki let the father and son duo hug and he asked Kabaji if there was any news. Kabaji shook his head solemnly. Kazuki sighed and sat next to his son. " Keigo. Are you alright?"

" How could she, Father. Ryoma.. Ryoma is innocent in all this and she hurt him."

" There you are! " Eleanor rushed to them, Ettore with her." I just got a voice message from to come to the hospital. Is everyone alright?" Noticing her son's stricken face, she sat on the other side of him. " Keigo, dear, what's wrong... " taking a quick glance at the faces there.. " did something happen to Ryoma? And the baby?" she asked, panicked.

" Mother.. I .. I." Keigo couldn't go on,he sobbed into her shoulder, as she rubbed circles around his back and made shh shh noises, trying to comfort him. She was really worried, she's never ever seen her son this way. She looked at Kazuki in concern, mouthing, _What happened?_

Kazuki mouthed back.. _I'll explain later. _

About an hour later, a couple detectives arrived at the hospital and they asked several questions before leaving and wishing them all well. Kazuki slipped away after the detectives left. He needed to make a few calls to try to keep this out of the media. With Nanjiroh being the Samurai in his days and Ryoma being called Samurai Jr. The media would love this and they would make it and blow it out of proportions and they would not get any peace for a long time. They are his family and he _will protect them._

They had waited for what seems like hours later, the doctor came out and everyone immediately stood up and started to fire questions about Ryoma to the doctor.

"How's my son?"

"Is Ryoma going to be okay?"

The doctor held up his hand. " Please. I will explain. I'm Dr. Richard White. Is Ryoma's family here?"

Nanjiroh and Ryoga stepped forward. " I'm his dad and this is his brother."

" Very well. If you would follow me..."

"Wait.." Keigo interrupted. " I want to know what is going on." He demanded.

Nanjiroh nodded his head,telling the doctor that Keigo could come too. " Alright, if you three would follow me to my office, we can discuss Ryoma's condition there."

Once seated, the doctor cleared his throat, then shuffled some papers, cleared his throat... Ryoga couldn't take it anymore. " Enough, doctor. Tell us what is going on with my brother." He wanted to know now. Keigo nodded as well. "Yes, Ore-sama demands you speak. Now."

Sigh. " Yes. My apologies. I have read the file from Ryoma's GYN. I am sorry to inform you that.. Ryoma is no longer with child."

Keigo gripped the arm rest of the chair, tears stinging his eyes. He knew. He knew that the baby may not survive the beating that Ryoma had experienced at the hands of _that woman. _But he hoped. He had hoped that he was wrong.

Nanjiroh cried. His grandchild is gone.

Ryoga clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He have to be strong. For his brother, for his dad. Unfortunately, tears escaped down his face.

Giving them a moment to grieve, the doctor continued on." I truly am very sorry for your loss. And Ryoma.. "

" What is wrong with Ryoma?" Keigo wants to know how his boyfriend is doing. He wants to see and hold Ryoma in his arm.. Right now.

The doctor sighed. " Ryoma is currently in a coma."

"What!" The three exclaimed.

He looked at the three shock faces in front of him and explained some more. " Ryoma suffered numerous blows to his body and head, as well as strangulation. There is also a small fracture in the middle of his skull. He has suffered several broken ribs and blows to the abdomen area, which had led to some internal bleeding. We have stopped the internal bleeding and did an X-ray of the skull. It was a clean fracture, and no bleeding of the brain was found, but we believe the blows to the head .. and the loss of the fetus may have caused Ryoma to fall into a coma."

" So how long. How long before he wakes up, doctor." Nanjiroh whispered.

" I'm sorry.. There is no way to say when a comatose patient will wake up."

-------------------------------------Japan December 22nd---------------------------------------------------------

" _Well, Sanada.. I have been curious since Atobe's party. Who is it that you like?" Fuji asked, still smiling that creepy smile of his._

Fuji had taken him by the arm and dragged him to the cafe, with Tezuka, Ohotori and Shishido following along. Now cornered in a booth at at cafe, sitting next to the window, with Shishido and Ohtori in his row, and Tezuka with Fuji across from him, Sanada tried not to sweat at the look Fuji is giving him. It reminds him of Yuukimura. That smile that promises pain if you don't do what it says. _Shit. Should not have come out here today. Why did I decide to come out this way today? Oh yeah, Yuukimura said he wanted to come out to some store. Where is he ?_

" I don't see how this can be any of your business."

" Ah, but you see, Sanada, perhaps we can help if you tell us who it is."

Sanada blinked. " Help?"

Fuji smiled wider.

"Yes, help. You are having a problem with confessing to this person you like right."

But that voice is not Fuji's, it sounded like..twisting his head around, he saw his blue hair captain and his kouhai, Kirihara Akaya. " Yuukimura!"

Yuukimura smiled serenely at Sanada, making him wonder whos' scarier, Fuji or Yuukimura.

" Would you please scoot over Tezuka?" Tezuka nodded and scooted in, and Yuukimura sat down. " Thank you, Tezuka." Kirihara pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table.

"Come, Sanada. We might be able to help you." Yuukimura said. But really, he just wanted to know so he can take out the competition. This boy who had taken his Sanada's interest away from him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Fukubouchou. I wanna know tooo."

Sanada frowned, thinking about it." But he might not feel the same."

" True, but you would never know if you don't try, Sanada." Shishido said, nodding his head. That was how he confessed to his Choutarou. Well, he sort of just blurted it out after a game and Choutarou said that he felt the same.

" Saa. Shishido is right. So come one tell us who it is so we can start planning." Fuji urged Sanada to tell him. His curiosity was killing him.

Ring Ring. Shishido answered his phone and listened to it. "Right, Tou-san." Sighing, he ended the call. "Damn it. I want to know too, but I have to go. My dad needs some help at home."

" I'll go with you, Shishido-senpai." Choutarou and Shishido got up and left.

Sanada should have used that moment to run the hell out of there, but he was too busy thinking about what he should do that he didn't even notice the two that was blocking his way had left. Here sat two of his love interest's senpai. Maybe they could really help.

" Sa-na-da. Tell." Yuukimura demanded.

Sanada gulped, here goes. " Echizen." then wanted to groan.

"Echizen!" The four before him exclaimed.

Sanada swallowed at the look Fuji gave him. Scary. Definitely scarier than Yuukimura's. "Our kouhai, eh? Maa.. this is very interesting indeed, Sanada. "

Kirihara scrunched up his nose. " Why him? He's arrogant and cocky. Always going on about mada this mada that."

Sanada and Fuji glared at Kirihara, making the other teen back down. " Jeesh. Just wondering." How dare he insult Echizen. Sanada glared because he likes Echizen and Fuji glared because this was his Kouhai that Kirihara is talking about. Plus, he just don't' like Kirihara.

"Hmm. I'm curious too, Sanada. Enlighten us, please." Fuji opened his eyes and glare at Sanada.

" I .. that is .. Echizen had beaten me in the semi-finals. And he beat Yuukimura in the Nationals. He's strong."

They blinked.

Tezuka sighed and just looked on. Sanada's love life if really not his concern, but Sanada had just confessed to liking his kouhai because said kouhai had beaten him at tennis. Even when he liked Atobe, he didn't like Atobe because of that.

"If that is the only reason, Sanada. Then you need to re think this." Tezuka said in his deep voice, scolding Sanada.

Fuji, Yuukimura and Kirihara nodded. " Tezuka is right, Sanada. So besides this, what else do you like about Echizen." Only Fuji heard the hard note in Yuukimura's voice. Glancing at Yuukimura , he pursed his lips. _So that is how it is , eh, Yuukimura?_

"Err.. he's soft."

They blinked again. _Soft._

"Ahem. Could you elaborate, Sanada." Fuji asked him.

" Ahh.. soft in my arms. Really light."

" Just how would you know this, Sanada?" Fuji asked with an edge to his voice that could cut steel.

"Oh! Oh! You mean, Fukubuchou, like when you carried him home that one time?"

Blue and brown eyes zoomed on Kirihara. " What do you mean by that, Kirihara-kun?" Fuji asked the teen.

" Eh, just that last year, Echizen and I played, then he fainted into FukuBuchou's arm. And then Fukubuchou took him home." Sanada wanted to plant his head on the table. Did Kirihara have to bring that up. " Yeah, Fukubuchou held him really close during the train ride and.."

Sanada head 's it. " KIRIHARA!"

"Now, now, Sanada, no need to yell at Kirihara-kun." Yuukimura chided , .. " Just tell us what else besides this. Like how you feel when you see him, or what else you like about.. Echizen."

Sanada looked down, thinking again. How he feel when he sees Echizen? His heart flutters, and he feels out of breath. He looked at them. " I .. feel funny. Like butterflies in my belly.. I like his eyes, really beautiful, like he could see through my soul. And his laugh. He has a really nice laugh."

Yuukimura froze a bit, then got up and rushed out. " Eh, Yuuki-Buchou!"

" Saa. Sanada, you really are an idiot. Tezuka, would you please move. I need to go after him."

Kirihara stared at Sanada , who stared at Tezuka, who stared back. Kirihara sighed. He just don't understand what's going on.

" Why'd Buchou just run off?"

"Yuukimura , wait." Fuji called out to him.

" What is it, Fuji?"

" You like Sanada, don't you?"

" So .. What of it. You heard him. He likes Echizen.." Yuukimura's voice cracked a bit. .. " I never heard him speak like that before. He really likes your teammate."

" Yes, it sounds like Sanada does." Fuji nodded. This is a bit complicated. Yuukimura is his friend and he wants to help out Yuukimura, but he already told Sanada he'd help him. No, he'd help Yuukimura. Yuukimura was there to listen to him when he complained and poured out his feelings about Tezuka liking Atobe.

" I see you are with Tezuka now. It seems your plan worked out."

"Sort of. Atobe actually refused Tezuka. So Tezuka really had no choice, neh? But he did ask me out on a date today, so it is a start."

"Why don't you do what I did, Yuukimura."

" I can't wait for Echizen to come back to Japan, if he ever would, and put them together like you did with Tezuka and Atobe. And what if Echizen liked Sanada back? That would just ruin it altogether!"

"True. But I didn't mean for you to wait until then." Fuji smiled. Yuukimura blinked and smiled too. People walking nearby shivered.

" So you mean?..." Fuji nodded. … " Yes. That."

Yuukimura smiled wider. " I see. I will just have to.." They both said in unison. .. " Seduce him."

Sanada, back at the cafe, shivered. That is not good. Yuukimura is plotting something.

Tezuka shivered too. He knows that feeling. Fuji is plotting something again. Luckily he doubt it had anything to do with him and eyed Sanada with pity. _Poor guy. Should I warn him? Nah. I had to go through it, so does he._

------------------------------------- New York December 27th 5 days later,----------------------------------------

Keigo sat beside Ryoma, a lifeless Ryoma. The only indication that his young lover is still alive the the constant beep .. beep.. beep of the heart monitor and the rise and fall of Ryoma's chest. He stared unseeing at the wall, remembering what the doctor had told them. Coma. Ryoma's in a coma and they don't know when he will wake from it.

Ryoma's birthday and Christmas have already passed. It was suppose to be a happy week. A celebration of Ryoma's birthday and Christmas. He was going to show the room he decorated with baby stuff to Ryoma that day he went to pick him up..instead... He clenched his fists … He will never forget the sight of Ryoma lying in a broken heap on the floor, blood on his head, blood beneath him.. _Please __Ryoma, wake up. Please. _

Knock. Knock.

" Atobe." Ryoga acknowledge him with a nod.

" Hey." Kevin whispered and Kabaji trailed behind, nodding his head to Keigo.

" Atobe, you're a wreck. When was the last time you even ate or change?" Ryoga looked at Atobe. Never would he thought that he would see prissy boy like this. He had dark under circles beneath his eyes and his clothes were rumpled. _I heard Kazuki-san told Oyaji that he neither he or Eleanor-san were able to pull Keigo away from Ryoma. He must really love Ryoma. Chibisuke, you need to wake up soon, everyone is worried about you. _

"Kabaji, take him and get him showered and dress in a change of new clothes.. oh and force him to eat, even if you have to tie him down and shove food into his mouth."

That got Keigo's attention. " Ore-Sama will not leave ..."

" That's all well and good . But how would you think Ryoma would feel if _you _got sick. How would he feel when he wakes up to see you looking like _that?"_

Keigo knew they were right, but he didn't want to leave. What if something happened to his Ryoma when he is gone?

" Look … your mother packed some clothes for you . You can shower and change here. There's a cafeteria downstairs, so you can get some food here too ,you know. This way, you won't be that far away from Ryoma. Go on Atobe. We'll be here to watch over Ryoma." Kevin urged him.

" Usu."

Nodding slightly, he stood up , then a wave of dizziness hit him, dots appearing before his eyes. " Atobe. Steady." Kabaji held him up and waited a bit.

" Ore-Sama is fine now. Let's go."

Ryoga walked over to sit in the chair that Atobe have vacated, and held his brother's cool hand in his. " Hello, Chibisuke. Wake up. We all miss you."

" Yeah, Ryoma. You have to wake up, kay. We have a match to play and this time I'm gonna win for sure." Kevin said on the other side of Ryoma, trying to stifle tears.

Atobe choked down some chicken the hospital cafeteria served, not tasting it at all, while Kabaji sat and watched to make sure that he ate it all. He's never seen his friend so. Atobe to him was always larger than life. When he was in elementary school, he got teased for his quiet nature and large size, towering over all other 3rd graders. Rather than be scared of him, the kids ganged up and teased and bullied him. Until Atobe came along.

--------------------------------------------Kabaji's Flashback to third grade-----------------------------------------

" Look at him, he's so big. Is he even a 3rd grader." a male child said.

" Maybe he's an idiot and he got held back." another male child chimed in.

" Pss. Look, he's just sitting there.." a female child told the other two, then picked up a small rock. " Eh, what are you doing?" the first male child asked.

" I waned to see if he can handle this." and she threw the rock, hitting Kabaji on the thigh. Kabaji looked at the rock and continued to eat his lunch. It hurt, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

The second male child goggled at that. " wow. Looook. It didn't even hurt him. I wanna try too." Soon the three were throwing rocks, and a few other joined in. By this time Kabaji was hurting and crying out, trying to cover his head from the rocks thrown at him. They were not large rocks, but so many coming at him at once really hurts.

"What is going on here, ahn?" a voice arrogantly asked, interrupting the children. They knew this voice.

" Ooooohh. Lord Keigo." The children cooed out. This is Keigo Atobe, fourth grader in their school plus the _most popular _child in school, the chairman's grandson.

"Ore-Sama believed he asked a question."

The female of the first trio stepped up and smiled at Atobe, like she did something he would be proud of. " We were just checking to see if that brute over there can feel pain. Really he's so ugly.. and a sore sight for our prestigious school."

Keigo's expression didn't change and he looked over at Kabaji, then walked up to him. " What's your name, ahn?" When Kabaji just stare, Keigo asked again, impatience in his tone. " Ore-sama expect an answer."

Kabaji stared at Atobe. He's seen the older child around, of course and knew who he was. Who wouldn't, Atobe being the most popular person in the whole school. " Kabaji, Munehiro."

The children looked on, sure that their Lord Keigo is going to put Kabaji in his place. They didn't expect for Keigo to hold up a hand out to Kabaji, then pulled him up. They didn't expect for their Lord Keigo to turn around to glare at them. "You all disgusts me. Come, Kabaji."

From then on, he had followed Atobe, his friend, his captain. There were rarely times that he was not at Atobe's side.

--------------------------------------------Kabaji's Flashback End----------------------------------------------------

Keigo quickly walked back to Ryoma's room, Kabaji behind him. Opening the door slightly, he saw that his parents were now there too, all sitting in the recliners or the sofa that was in the large room. At time like these, he was glad for the Atobe name. Because of it, they were able to get Ryoma a large room that could have fit at least 15 – 20 people in it and Ryoma himself have a large bed instead of the full sized one that patients usually get.

"Keigo will not be please to hear this." Keigo frowned, hearing Ettore say that, then stepped in.

" What is it?

"Keigo, dear. How are you doing?" Eleanor immediately got off the sofa and rushed to hug her son.

" Mother. I'm fine." Keigo assured her, hugging his mother back.

" Please tell me."

Nanjiroh and Kazuki glanced at each other, then sighed. " Son. We just received some news about … about Ms. Takeuchi, Ryoma's mother."

" What about her?"

"... She got out on bail last night."

"What!" Keigo could not believe this. She was just let go. Just like that?

" Yes. Ryoma's mother hired a very good lawyer and he moved fast to get bail posted and her out of jail."

" But what if she comes here and hurt Ryoma again." Kevin burst out. This is just not right. His best friend was lying in a coma and the person who did that to him is walking off!

" Kevin is right, Oyaji. What if she hurts Ryoma again? How can they just let that woman go off like that?"

Nanjiroh sighed, biting his lips, wondering if they should tell the kids the rest of the news. Keigo saw this and he wanted to know. What concerns Ryoma concerns him. " There's more." and Nanjiroh nodded. " Yes.. this morning, our lawyer contacted us with news that Rinko is contesting the terms of our divorce. Originally, I was to have full custody of Ryoma, but now she wants it."

"What!" Keigo was incensed. How dare that bitch want custody of Ryoma now.

* * *

Updated 10/25/2009

Next Chapter Preview: Rinko gets her

It is said that when one is about to die, their life flashed before their eyes. Maybe it is true, maybe not, but as Rinko feel her breath being cut off, her life started to rewind from that moment on

And: Ryoma awakens

Keigo sat straight up at hearing his name, looking over he saw those beautiful golden eyes opened and staring at him. " Ryoma!"


	32. Happy New Years & A Funeral

Thank You: Dis one gurl, ILOVEGAARA, Ryoka-chan, Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Secret 25 , misaki, Ria Sakaki for your reviews. ! Thank you everyone that has dropped by and read this fanfic.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

AUTHORS NOTES 2: I'm not a lawyer, so I don't know if divorce and custody battles goes like this or not. My divorce was pretty easy. I get the kids and he leaves me alone. And we signed papers and it was done. So if I am not portraying this correctly, I apologize in advance.

.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Previously :_

_Nanjiroh sighed, biting his lips, wondering if they should tell the kids the rest of the news. Keigo saw this and he wanted to know. What concerns Ryoma concerns him. " There's more." and Nanjiroh nodded. " Yes.. this morning, our lawyer contacted us with news that Rinko is contesting the terms of our divorce. Originally, I was to have full custody of Ryoma, but now she wants it."_

"_What!" Keigo was incensed. How dare that bitch want custody of Ryoma now._

_---------------------------------_ December 28th Nanjiroh and Kazuki----------------------------------------------

Kakuzi, Nanjiroh and their lawyer sat across from Rinko, Masahiro Danno and her lawyer.

Nanjiroh could barely look at his ex-wife. How can she do this to their son. Where was the kind and spirited woman he knew?

"Ms. Takeuchi. You wanted to speak with my client?" Ronald Derry, Nanjiroh's lawyer that was hired by Kazuki stated.

Rinko's lawyer, Chris Hyman, nodded and spoke for Rinko. " Yes. My client would like to discuss the terms of custody of Ryoma Echizen."

"Why was this not contested when the divorce was first filed for?" Ronald questioned.

" My client was under pressure from Mr. Echizen..."

"That's bullshit!" Nanjiorh snarled. " Rinko, you said it yourself that you hated Ryoma and didn't want him!"

Rinko just smiled at Nanjiroh. " If you don't want me to have custody, Nanjiroh, then you need to come back with me...." At those words, Masahiro stared at his lover. " otherwise.. I will leak what he is to the media. Wouldn't they just love to hear this... Samurai Jr is a Freak. He can have babies. Hahaha."

" Ms. Takeuchi. I would ask that you refrain from inciting my client's wrath." Ronald stated to Rinko. My God, the woman's a vindictive bitch. He looked at Chris Hyman. He's known the guy and even worked with him on a few cases, so why did he take on this case. Chris just grimaced and shrug. A case was a case. He wanted to refuse, but thought it best that he take on the case.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes at Rinko. This woman was still trying to get Nanjiroh back, and she's playing the media card.

Nanjiroh was stricken. What should he do? If he goes back with her, Kazuki will be hurt and she will hurt Ryoma every chance she gets. But if the media get's wind of this, then Ryoma won't have a peaceful life for a long time. Kazuki saw his lover's distress and intertwined his hand with Nanjiroh's , uncaring of who watched.

Rinko looked at the joined hands, then the smile that Jiroh let out. He never looked at her that way. Never. .. " I see." she said, bring their attention to her. " Oh...this is too funny. So all this time .. it was a man. Him. Your best friend. hahhahah.!"

They just all stared at her. " Ms. Takeuchi. Please, we need to continue on." Chris said.

" Fine. But like I said. I want Ryoma in my custody. Obviously, he should not be with you, Nanjiroh." Sneering at their joined hands.

"You will never get Ryoma!"

"Let me have Ryoma or I will expose the both of you. Not only will the headlines be Samurai JR pregnant. It will also feature Kazuki Atobe, President of Atobe Corp and Samurai Nanjiroh – lovers. How will your company deal with that type of media, eh? And you Nanjiroh?"

"Why? Why do you want Ryoma so badly, Rinko. You hurt him and our grandchild."

"That thing is not my grandchild!" Rinko screeched. " And that Thing have corrupted you, Nanjiroh!"

Nanjiroh exploded. How dare she call his son and grandchild a ' thing.' " His name is Ryoma. The only person corrupted is you Rinko. How.. how could you do this?"

"Because I love you...." Masahiro bit his lips and continued to stare at Rinko, his lover. The woman he loves, who loves another. His face showing hurt and confusion at her confession.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Mr. Echizen, please refrain from yelling at my client." Rinko lawyer told Nanjiroh.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Nanjiroh continued. " I won't yell anymore. But Rinko, don't you dare say you love me. How can this be love when you have hurt our son? And what about Masahiro Danno? Your lover? Have you forgotten about him?"

Rinko sneered,forgetting that Masahiro was in the room with her. "_Him?_ Don't be ridiculous. _I_ don't love him. _He_ loves _me._" Then her features soften as she looked at Nanjiroh. " I love you Nanjiroh. We can still be together again. I only went to Masahiro because he loves me and he made me feel special....to make you jealous. and I thought that once you found out, you would come back to me .. be the one to make me feel loved .." Her face twisted again, bitterly.

". … But you didn't. I called for a divorce.. and all you said was " alright". You didn't come back to me like you were supposed to! Now I know why, it's because of him." Pointing to Kazuki . " He held you back from me. And Ryoma. He stopped you from coming to me too. I know it. That's why I had to hurt him, see, Nanjiroh.. I'm doing it for you..."

" Ms Takeuchi, please. Enough!" Her lawyer caution her. If she went any further, it could go worse for her in court.

Rinko didn't listen. Her eyes became unfocused as she stared at the wall behind them.. " I tried. I tried so hard not to see him. To distance myself because I know I will hurt him when I see him..and if I hurt him, I hurt you.. so I tried..."

Her eyes focused back on Nanjiroh, her eyes narrowing with hate. " Then.. then I heard him.. he said he was going to have a baby.." Rinko hissed between her teeth... " .. I knew then, he can't be my son. He can't be. My son can't be a freak like that... so I went ...I saw him and it felt good. Really good to finally make him feel pain.." she started laughing insanely. "So give him to me , or …"

" Enough! Ms. Takeuchi." Her lawyer said again as she just continued to laugh.

Chris sighed sadly. There really is no case now. Rinko is guilty and most likely out of her mind insane.

Rinko's lawyer spoke to Nanjiroh's lawyer. " Please give me the papers. I will make sure Ms. Takeuchi sign this and seek professional help." Nodding to Nanjiroh, he apologized. " I am sorry about your son, Mr. Echizen."

Masahiro cleared his throat. " I , too, am sorry for what Rinko did." He bowed low and left, leaving Rinko there with Chris." He needed to clear his head, to think about what he needs to do next. The woman he loves just admitted that she didn't love him at all. Was using him to make her ex jealous. He bit his lips until it bled as he walked away.

He loved her, really loved her damnit. And this is what she has done. When news came to him that she had hurt her son, he had refused to believe it. This was not the act of the wonderful kind woman he loved. But it seems it was all true.. He gasped, hands clenching his steering wheel. He needed to see his daughter, to make sure she was okay. He will deal with Rinko later.

------------------------------------------------ Hospital --------------------------------------------------------

Nanjiroh rolled his shoulders wearily, trudging to Ryoma's room, Kazuki ahead of him.

" My Father is here!"

"Huh?" Pushing the door to Ryoma's room open, Nanjiroh's eyes zoomed onto Kinsley.. and stopped short, Kazuki bumping into him. He gaped. Kazuki gaped. Kinsley Atobe was crying..Holding a comatose Ryoma's hand and crying. Eleanor hovering behind him, her own eyes teary. Kazuki didn't think he ever saw his father cried in his entire life.

"Father?" He whispered. Kinsley wiped his eyes with his handkerchief and nodded to them. " Nanjiroh, Kazuki. I hope everything went well."

Keigo looked up at his parents in relief. He didn't know what to do when his Grandfather had started crying. Like Kazuki, he's never seen his Grandfather cried before.

" It was … Rinko won't have much of a case to get Ryoma into custody. " Nanjiroh grimaced, still hearing that insane laugh coming out of Rinko's mouth.

Kinsley nodded. " Good. I just hope that when the trial comes, Ms. Takeuchi will pay for what she did to my great-grandchild."

" Father, you knew.. about the baby!" Kazuki exclaimed, then another thought popped up. " And you're fine with this?!.. With Keigo and Ryoma?"

Kinsley chuckled. " Hehe. Glad I can still surprise you, Kazuki. Yes I knew. Yes, I am fine with Keigo and Ryoma. After all, with Ryoma being able to have children, the Atobe line won't die out, neh?"

" Oh? And if my son was not able to have children , what then, old man? You were going to break them up weren't you? Like you did Kazu and I?" Nanjiroh growled.

Kinsley eyed his son, then Nanjiroh. " Perhaps. All I did was give Kazuki a choice, Nanjiroh. What he chose was up to him. Like I gave Keigo and Ryoma a choice. And what they chose was up to them."

" Keigo! What did he say to you?" Kazuki demanded to know.

Keigo shrugged nonchalantly. " Grandfather said I had to choose Ryoma or Atobe.. If I chose Ryoma, I will be disinherited.. and I....." Keigo didn't get to finish his sentence, Nanjiroh jumped to the conclusion that Keigo chose the Atobe name over his son, anger in his face.

" Seeing as you're still here ... you chose the Atobe name over my son, eh, Keigo. I thought you were..."

"He chose Ryoma." Kinsley interrupted Nanjiroh. " and Ryoma chose Keigo."

"Wha.. But .huh?." Nanjiroh gaped at Kinsley , then Keigo, who nodded.

" I see, Father." Eleanor smiled softly, and walked over to kiss Kinsley's cheek. " You sly fox, you." Turning around, she faced Nanjiroh and Kazuki. " Don't you both see. Father wasn't going to do anything bad to Keigo or Ryoma. He wanted to know if they really love each other."

Nanjiroh looked at Kazuki.. no look was too nice.. he glared at Kazuki... Kazuki chose his name over him.

Seeing that glare, Kazuki gulped. Shit. He was in deep shit. Just when they've gotten back together too. " Ah.. Jiroh, what are you thinking?"

" _You _didn't love me enough." with that, Nanjiroh spun on his heels and walked out, leaving a guilty and dazed Kazuki staring at the closing door.

"Son. Haven't you learned by now. Go after him." Kinsley urged, then rolled his eyes as Kazuki bolted out. Really , his son was dense sometimes.

" Grandfather, that was too cruel." Keigo chided, though his tone was amused, despite the situation. He knew that if Ryoma saw this scene, he too would be very amused by it. He would tell it to Ryoma when he wakes up. _See Ryoma, you have to wake soon, love. _

------------------------------------- December 31st about 7:37 PM--------------------------------------------------

Masahiro knelt down by his daughter, Yasu. " Yasu, remember that Tou-San and Kaa-san loves you very much.." His voice cracked. " Very much, my daughter. " he pulled her into long, shutting his eyes so tears won't fall. " Forgive me." he whispered into her hair. Releasing his daughter, he took in a deep breath. " Janet. Thank you so much for watching her on such short notice."

" No problem, Mr. Danno. You and Rinko have a nice evening. Happy New Years to you both."

------------------------------------------At the hospital 9:45 PM-------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered in Ryoma's hospital room, while Ryoma slept on. It has been nine days since everything happened, yet it seemed like lifetimes ago. They didn't say much or tell each others to go out and enjoy New Year's Eve. They didn't have to. They all wanted to be there to bring in the New Years with Ryoma.

Keigo, of course, sat on a recliner next to Ryoma's bed. His right hand softly holding Ryoma's left one.

Kabaji wasn't far from Keigo, silent as always.

Ryoga sat on the other side of Ryoma, occasionally playing with a strand of Ryoma's hair.

Kazuki and Nanjiroh sat on the sofa, leaning against each other, holding hands. They had made up after Kazuki followed Nanjiorh and promised he would never choose anything above Nanjiroh again.

Kinsley sat on the end of that sofa reading a book.

Kevin sat next to the window, looking out at the sky.

Ettore sat on a large recliner at the end of the sofa where Nanjiroh and Kazuki sat, with Eleanor on his laps.

They all had the same thoughts. _Happy New Year's Ryoma. Wake up soon._

--------------------------------Masahiro and Rinko 10:45 PM ------------------------------------------------------

" Did you have fun, tonight, Rinko?"

Rinko smiled. "Yes, it was wonderful. Dinner and Broadway. You are absolutely wonderful, Hiro."

" Well the evening is not over yet, love." Masahiro said, guiding her to the room.

" Really, Hiro?" Rinko purred, Eying the two handcuffs on the bed and the red negligee "Are we getting kinky tonight, ...I'll be right back." she pulled the lacy negligee to her and walked into the bathroom.

Masahiro sat down on the bed and undid his tie. Rinko seemed like such a different woman from before, but he knew what she is like now. He briefly closed his eyes and swallowed. Getting off the bed, he slid the top drawer that was by the bed open. Quickly looking inside, he made sure that what he needs was still in there. He loves Rinko so much, but she had made it clear days ago, she didn't love him. He can't live without her, so he won't. This way, they will be together for ever.

--------------------------------------------11:38 pm --------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping, Masahiro came into his lover as she orgasm beneath him, clanking the metal against the wooden poles of her headboard. This will be their last time, tears finally coming to his eyes. "Hiro, what's wrong."

" Nothing, Rinko." Leaning up, he looked into her eyes, " I love you Rinko, so much." he leaned down and tenderly kissed her and said.. " but you never loved me, did you. You used me." Rinko listened and panic began when his tone changed.. " But that's alright. From tonight onwards, we will be together forever. You don't have to worry about Yasu, I made sure she will be taken care of." Masahiro got up and straddle her, a pillow in his hands.

Rinko eyes grew wide. What was Masahiro thinking? She struggled and yank her hands, terror setting in when she realized she was handcuffed to the bed. " NO. Hiro.. Don't I love you, please don't do this... mmmp.. mmph." Rinko twisted her head back and for the, trying to force the pillow off her face, she bucked her hips, trying to get free. After several minutes, she began to feel dizzy.

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe. _

11:42 PM. It is said that when one is about to die, their life flashed before their eyes. Maybe it is true, maybe not, but as Rinko feel her breath being cut off, her life started to rewind from that moment, to the moment in the lawyers office, to her strangling Ryoma, beating him calling him names... backwards and backwards.. to the moment she sang Ryoma to sleep when he was four years old, to Ryoma barely two, his first words were Kaa-san, him being just learning to walk , then to crawl, him in her arms as she gazed at him so lovingly. Tears escaped, only to be absorbed by the pillow crushing her. _Ryoma.. __I'm sorry , my son. So sorry. _Then darkness claimed her, forever.

11:57 Masahiro let go of the pillow when Rinko stopped struggling. Crying and gasping, he shakily touched her face, reaching out he pulled the drawer beside his bed open and reached to pull out two things from inside it, then lay down beside Rinko. With his left hand, he dialed 9-1-1 and with his right hand, he held a gun to his temple.

Once the operator answered, he spoke.. " I .. I just murdered my lover.. she's dead now... Now it's my turn.." The operator gasped and spoke.. " Sir, don't do anything.. Someone will be there in ..." .. " It's too late." Masahiro pulled the trigger. BANG! 12:00 AM

-----------------------------------12:01 AM January 1stHospital-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry , my son. So sorry. _Tears trailed down the corner of each eyes, _Kaa-san..._then blink opened. He twitched his fingers, then slowly turned his head to the right. _Kei._ He twitched his fingers again. " K..ke.." his voice croaked.

Keigo sat straight up at hearing his name, looking over he saw those beautiful golden eyes opened and staring at him. " Ryoma!" he exclaimed, alerting the other occupants in the room towards him and Ryoma, then everyone was in action.

" Kevin, go get a nurse. Tell them Ryoma's awake." Nanjiroh said, rushing to his son's side.

" Ryoma. .. Thank goodness."

"Chibisuke..you've had us all worried."

" W..w..what..." Ryoma tried to speak, but then coughed..

" Don't try to speak, Ryo." Keigo told him, with everyone nodding, agreeing with Keigo.

" baby..m..my.. cough.. cough.. ba..baby?" Ryoma asked, looking at Keigo. Keigo shook his head and watch those golden eyes tear up, his own tearing up again.. " No..pl..please.."

Soon the nurse arrived and told them she had called the doctor and he will be here soon. Shooing everyone out, so that she can take his vitals... Well everyone but Keigo, who said that he was not going anywhere. The nurse smiled. That was so sweet. She already knew that he won't leave, since Keigo has rarely left Ryoma's side through this past week and half. _Ah, love. So sweet. I'm glad, Ryoma is awake. Hope they pull through._

Keigo looked on as the doctor and the nurses checked up on Ryoma. _Happy New Years._ _Ore-sama promise, everything will be alright. _

-------------------------------January 2nd , hospital Keigo and Ryoma-------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry, I couldn't protect.....our baby." Ryoma sobbed against Keigo.

" Never say that , Ryo. Never. It's not your fault." Keigo fiercely told Ryoma. " Look at Ore-Sama. It's not your fault. Now repeat it."

" But.."

"Say it, Ryo."

" It's not my ff.f.f.f...fault." Ryoma wailed.

"Good Ryo. Just cry. Cry it all out." Keigo held Ryoma in his arms, his own tears falling, both mourning over the loss of the child they will never get to see.

" Aiko." Ryoma quietly said against Keigo's chest. He's all cried out and even if their baby will never be born, their baby still deserves a name.

" Huh?"

" The baby. I want to name the baby Aiko." Ryoma explained and Keigo smiled softly and whispered.. " Aiko.. Aiko Atobe.. I like that Ryoma."

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS - LEMONS -TURN BACK IF THIS OFFENDS**

------------------------------------------January 2nd New York , Nanjiroh's house-----------------------------

Nanjiroh whistled, packing some of Ryoma's things to bring to the hospital. He is glad that Ryoma had woken from his coma. His son was still weak and groggy, but that's all right. The doctors did another CT scan. Everything was all good with Ryoma The doctors said that he would make a full recovery. His broken ribs will mend in 8-10 weeks. The skull fracture will take about the same amount of time to heal.. Arms wrapped around him.. " You sure are in a good mood, Jiroh."

" Of course. Ryoma is up and he's going to be fine. I'm just so happy Kazu." He tilted his head back up to allow Kazuki access to his lips.

" . We need to stop and get to the hospital, Kazu."

Kazu kissed down to Nanjiroh's throat. " Just a little taste.." and licked Nanjiroh's ear... ".. mmm. Tastes good."

Kazuki's hand reached down and unzipped Nanjiroh's pants, tugging it down, his hand reaching into Nanjiroh's underwear, pulling out his lover's erection, his own hip bucking into Nanjiroh's bottom.

" God.. Kazu.." As Kazuki pumped his erection. " Lean forward, onto the bed, Jiroh. I want you now."

Nanjiroh didn't have to be told twice, he was hard and he wants to feel Kazuki in him, so he leaned his upper body on the bed and his ass sticking up in the air, ready for Kazuki to take him.

" You look so yummy, Jiroh." Kazuki unbuckled his own pants and let it drop, then knelt down and pried Nanjirohs' butt cheek apart, and licked in between, making Nanjiroh buck and moan. After lubrication Nanjiroh with his tongue and saliva, Kazuki got up and put the tip of his erection at Nanjiroh's entrance and pushed in all at once. Nanjiroh gasped.. " That right, Kazu.. more.. please."

" Of course , Jiroh. _My pleasure_." And he bucked his hips, pulling almost all the way out , then slammed back in, his balls slapping against Nanjiroh's ass with each stroke.

Nanjiroh layed halfway on the bed, Kazuki on top of him. " That was fast, Kazu...Lost your touch?"

"Lost my touch, eh? We could go at it again." Kazuki rocked his hips to show Nanjiroh that he was serious, he was already halfway hard again.

Nanjiroh laughed.. " Maybe later, we have to go.." The door bell chimed and Nanjiroh groaned. " Could you go get that, please." he suppressed a pleased moan, when Kazuki kissed his neck and licked his shoulder, before slowly, very slowly sliding out of him.

_Damn that Kazu. He knows what turns me on, I came so hard... _" Ah shit! Now I have to wash Ryoma's bedsheet."

**LEMON END**

Nanjiroh paused in taking the bedsheets off when Kazuki called out to him. " Jiroh! You need to come out here... the detectives are here.." Thinking that the detectives was there to ask more questions about Ryoma's case, he walked out. He did not expect to hear what the news they brought.

" What do you mean? Rinko can't be.. we just saw .. dear God!"

"I am very sorry, Mr. Echizen. Ms. Takeuchi and Mr. Danno was found dead this morning."

" What happened?" Nanjiroh whispered, asking them. Kazuki put an arm around Nanjiroh's shoulder, offering support.

One of the detective sighed. No matter how many times he does this, to tell someone that a person they know is dead is hard. " At approximately 11:58 pm, Masahiro Danno called 9-1-1 to report that he had just murdered Ms. Takeuchi and is going to commit suicide. A shot was heard by the operator. By the time an ambulance and police officers arrived, both have have passed away. From what we can tell, Ms. Takeuchi died from suffocation by a pillow"

" Dear God." Nanjiroh whispered.

On January 13th, a funeral was held for Masahiro Danno and Rinko Takeuchi. Light snow fell as the priest recited from his bible.

Only three people cried.

Yasu,still young did not understand what is going on. Only that her mother and father was lying there so still and she wants them back. Nanjiroh hugged her to his chest as she cried.

Nanako cried. Not for Rinko, but for Ryoma. She had flown out right away after Nanjiroh called her. She was Nanjiroh's niece, but Rinko had been kind to her while she stayed with them and treated her kindly. To find out what Rinko had done was a complete shock and she had wanted to go out there and revive the woman so she herself can kick Rinko's ass.

Ryoma, tears silently trailed down his cheeks as he stared on through blurry vision, not hearing the priest's words as they lowered his mother's body into the ground, gripping the arm rest of his wheel chair, Keigo's comforting hand on his shoulder. He hates her for what she had done to his baby, he shouldn't cry, but he can't stop it either. A distant memory of her voice sounded through him. _I'm sorry , my son. So sorry. … Did I really hear that then? Is Okaa-san really sorry. I don't know and I don't care for her apology. I can't forgive her for her, but... but I will try for Oyaji.. for __**me.**_

Ryoga clenched his fists. He refuse to cry for the woman who had hurt his brother. Their father had a talk with them and explained that Rinko was mentally ill, but he don't care. In his eyes, she deserve what happened to her.

Nanjiroh did not cry either. He was sad that Rinko was dead, but she was not the same person anymore. And even though he told Ryoga and Ryoma to forgive her, he would not. He closed his eyes and leaned against Nanjiroh. He wished this would be over soon, so they can all go home. He have a 2 ½ years old daughter to raise now. It was found out a few days after the news of Rinko's death that Masahiro Danno had left Yasu Danno, his daughter in the care of Nanjiorh.

-------------------------------------Japan Fuji & Yuukimura January 15th --------------------------------------

Yuukimura was frustrated.. no beyond frustrated. He was ready to tear his hair out and scream.

" I've tried everything, Fuji."

"What have you tried so far?"

"I took off my shirt in front of him and _accidentally _brushed up against him. I've asked him to walk home with me. Invited him into my room and tried to kiss him, but then he bent down and I missed and he thought I tripped. Took him out on the pretense that I wanted to shop. I gave him enough hints that I like him.. but ..Sanada doesn't even know I exist.. except as his former buchou." Yuukimura growled in frustration. This was really unlike him, but Sanada is not making seducing him easy.

" Saa... did you try cornering him in the showers? I did that with Tezuka...."

" Yes, I did. I walked in with only a towel on, Fuji. He just said sorry, he will be done in a minute, then walked out...Argh.. and didn't you did say Tezuka imagined you as Atobe ? What if Sanada does the same?"

Fuji wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to think about that. Yuukimura sighed. " I'm sorry Fuji. Just that Sanada is even more dense than Tezuka about his feelings.....uh, no offense to Tezuka, of course."

Fuji inclined his head. " Of course."

"Yuukimura, if he's as dense as that, perhaps the best way is to smack him in the face with the truth." Fuji smiled as he said that. He want to be there when that happens. "Just go up to Sanada and tell him that you like _like _him that way."

" He likes Echizen." Yuukimura spat out the name.

" Now, now, he is my kouhai and friend."

" Right, like you don't feel that way about Atobe."

" Touche, Yuukimura."

The two of them sat on the bench, heedless of the chill and slight wind that picks up every now and then.

Fuji was contemplating on his and Tezuka's relationship. They've gone out on many dates for the past few weeks, even spending Christmas and New Year's together, but Tezuka has yet to initiate their kisses. He was always the one to do so and they have not even had sex again Tezuka usually stop it with excuses that they're not alone, they're in the club house, anyone can see, and so on. How much longer can he wait?! He's horny and his nightly erotic dreams about Tezuka doesn't help either. Grrr. It was not like either of them was a virgin anymore!

"It seems, my friend, you are having problems with Tezuka as well."

"...Yes." Fuji sighed... " We've kissed and go out.. but never more than that. I want him to see _me _the next time we ..." Fuji sighed again.

Yuukimura nodded in understanding. Look at them.. he, The Child of God, and Fuji, Seigaku's Tensai, sitting here, gloomy, just because of two men.

" We should just tie them up and rape them." Fuji quietly said.. then they both froze and look at each other, eyebrow quirked. _You thinking what I'm thinking? .. Oh yeah._

* * *

AN: Here you go! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think about Rinko's death? Please read and review.

Feticide – Killing of a fetus

Filicide – Killing of one's own child


	33. Be Mine Mature Contents

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

**THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS**

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing: eternalyaoifangurl4lyfe ; Radical Edward 03 , Mirsama , 12nothing , memedis , Ria Sakazaki , dis one gurl, misaki , ILOVEGAARA.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

AUTHORS NOTES 2: I'm not a lawyer, so I don't know if divorce and custody battles goes like this or not. My divorce was pretty easy. I get the kids and he leaves me alone. And we signed papers and it was done. So if I am not portraying this correctly, I apologize in advance.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN MATURE CONTENTS IN THEM. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**

* * *

_Previously : _

" _We should just tie them up and rape them." Fuji quietly said.. then they both froze and look at each other, eyebrow quirked. You thinking what I'm thinking? .. Oh yeah._

----------------------------------------Yuukimura and Sanada January 15 Evening-------------------------------

" Yuukimura." Sanada greeted. He was a bit surprised that his friend came to see him this late.

" Sanada." Yuukimura nodded back. They sat and stare at each other, Yuukimura with his smile on his face and Sanada was expressionless.

"Ah.. Yuukimura. Was there something on your mind?"

" I'm glad you ask, Sanada, because there certainly is."

" Oh?"

Yuukimura got up and quickly stood in front of Sanada, then kissed him on the mouth. Hard. And released him.

" Yuukimura!"

" I really like you, Genichirou. Forget Echizen. Be with me." Yuukimura said softly.

Sanada just blinked some more, he touched his lips, a bit swollen from the crushing kiss. _What the hell! Yuukimura .. he just kissed me._

" Forget Echizen, Genichirou." Yuukimura repeated.

Sanada shook his head, brushing some fallen hair away from his forehead. "I can't just do that. I really think I like him."

" You think? But You don't know for sure, right" Yuukimura asked. If Sanada only _thinks _he likes Echizen, then he still have a chance.

" He's not even here for me to make sure."

" Then give us a chance, Gen. You don't even know if Echizen will be back from America anytime soon. Why not give us a chance. … and I promise, should Echizen come back and you still feel the same way and he for you.. I will step aside." _No way in hell I am.. but this is my chance to show that I am the one for him. Not that little mada mada brat! _

Sanada was suspicious. He knew Yuukimura for years now and knew he's just not going to give in like that or step aside that easily. " I really don't think it is a good idea, Yuukimura."

_Okay, time for plan B. The sad disappointed voice with teary eyes._

" I see...." Shuddeing breath and a gasp.. " I'm sorry to bother you.. good.. bye."

Sanada floundered. He hated when Yuukimura is down. " Umm... maybe we could try this out , right? _Hook _

" Really. Promise?" _Line._

" Yes.. I promise." _Gotcha._

Yuukimura beamed. " Good. Pick me tomorrow night for a romantic dinner... oh and don't forget to bring flowers. " Yuukimura practically bounced out of the room, leaving Sanada to stare blankly. _I think I've been played._

----------------------------------------------Tezuka and Fuji January 15th -------------------------------------------

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. SKIP TO _LEMON END _IF THIS OFFENDS!!**

".. Neh, " Fuji fingered a button on Tezuka's shirt, his head on Tezuka's chest as they lay on his bed.

"Hm.."

" Nee-san isn't home and won't be back until next weekend ,so ... " Scooting up , Fuji layed soft kisses along Tezuka's jaw.

Tezuka tilted his mouth his head down and allowed Fuji to kiss him. Fuji broke off the kiss, trailing a bit of saliva between them.

" Tezuka. Do you like me? Or are you still hung up on Atobe?"

"Fuji. Atobe doesn't like me."

" I didn't ask that!" Fuji cried out. " We both know _he _doesn't like you. But do _you _still have feelings for him?"

" Fuji..."

" Just answer me, Tezuka. I can't take feeling this way. Not knowing..." Fuji shook his head and bit his lips. He don't want to cry. He loves Tezuka, but it seems Tezuka doesn't feel the same way. He was so happy those few weeks ago when Tezuka asked him out, but now, it seems like it's not getting anywhere.

Tezuka closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He likes being with Fuji.. he hadn't even thought about Atobe in the last few weeks.

" Fuji.. I haven't thought about Atobe at all. I like being with you..I _like _you." And it's true, Tezuka thought. He liked being with Fuji and spending time with him, even if he occasionally get that shivers that tells him Fuji is planning something, Fuji makes his life interesting and .. well a lot more fun.

" Then why, Tezuka? Why is is that every time we are about to get intimate, you pull away. Do you still think about Atobe is that it? Because if so.. I don't care. Pretend I'm Atobe... "

"Stop! It's not that. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

Tezuka nodded. " Our first time... in the showers.." Fuji nodded for Tezuka to continue... " you bled. I lost control and I hurt you. I'm afraid.."

"Oh, Tezuka..." Fuji smiled, his blue eyes shining. Tezuka was worried for him... " that was our first time, and we were a bit unprepared , is all.. but not now." Fuji smirked, then opened his drawer, bring out some a tube of lubricant. " See. All prepared."

Tezuka smiled . " I see."

The two kissed and loved each other with their hands and mouth. " Look at me, Fuji. I want you to know that I see _you._ I am making love to _you_."

Tears slid out of Fuji's eyes. " Kunimitsu..." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, bringing him down for a kiss as he spread his legs some more and lifted up a bit, taking Tezuka in.

Tezuka moaned, his eyes still on Fuji's.. _So tight and hot. _Tezuka pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly. " Mitsu, please, faster.. faster."

" Fuji.. ..you sure." Even with lubricant, he didn't want to hurt him again.

Fuji nodded. "Yes.. please.. I want more of you.."

Later that night, after the two were spent.

" Hai, Tezuka-san. I will make sure he rests." Fuji hung up the phone with Tezuka's mother and smiled softly watching Tezuka sleep. _I really should have woken him up so that he can go home... but I don't __want to. Just want to be with him. _Snuggling back into bed, he fell asleep against Tezuka.

**LEMON END:**

The next evening, Sanada stood outside of Yuukimura's door with some dandelions in his hands, bits of roots and dirt still clung to it. He stifled to urge to grimace. He had forgotten that Yuukimura said he wanted to flowers until he was almost there and when he had walked past the park, he saw these yellow dandelions.

Yuukimura nervously ran his hand through his hair. Sanada was here. For a Date. A Date. Him and Sanada are going on a date. He giggled. That sounded really nice.

Yuukimura had liked Sanada for the past year now. He had hoped that Sanada would like him back and even wished that it was him Sanada was talking about liking back at Atobe's party those month's ago. Instead it's Eczhizen. He scowled. _He's mine, Eczhizen. You can't have him. _Now to make sure that Sanada forgets about that brat.

He opened the door for Sanada and his face was met with .. wilting weeds. Eying it dubiously, he gingerly took the flowers from Sanada. " Ahh. How nice of you, Genichirou. Come on in. I'll just put these... away." Yuukimura walked into the kitchen placed the dandelions in a small vase and filled it with water.

Sanada sat on the couch and tried not to squirm. He rose when Yuukimura came back out. " So where are we going to dinner?"

" Ah.. you pick, Yuukimura."

Yuukimura pursed his lips. " Really, Genichirou, you need to plan things ahead when you go on a date, otherwise your date may think you are not interested."

Sanada twitched. He didn't have time to plan ahead, since Yuukimura practically _told _him they were going on a date.

"Well, no matter, Gen, we can go to this nice restaurant near here. You did bring your wallet, right. It would not do to have your date pay." Although Yuukimura's voice was soft, his tone and the look in his eyes said that Sanada better, or there would be hell to pay. Sanada gulped and nodded.

Seated across from the blue hair teen, Sanada wasn't sure what to say. Usually when they speak, it is about tennis. He liked Echizen.. at least he think he did, Echizen's not even there for him to try to make sure. He only know that he is entranced by Echizen.

Those eyes that glared at him so defiantly, even after he lost their unofficial match. Then later those eyes looked at him across the net, full of determination .. and arrogance, those golden eyes that shines so brightly. Then Echizen defeated him. Then Yuukimura and won the National for his team. And that laugh at the end, that tinkling laugh, he was near enough to hear it and .. Echizen was just so cute...

" Genichirou.. Genichirou."

Sanada shook his head lightly. "Yes, Yuukimura?"

Yuukimura waggled a finger at Sanada." You've been ignoring me."

" I'm sorry, Yuukim..."

".....and you can call me Seiichi.. or even Sei when we are alone together."

Sanada nodded to show he heard and that he will.

" So what were you thinking about, Genichirou?" Yuukimura asked. He wanted to know since Sanada looked lost in thoughts and his cheeks even became a bit pink. _He's probably thinking about Echizen. Well, after tonight, he's going to think about me, instead . Be prepared Sanada.. I'm going to tie you down and eat you up._

Sanada took a deep drink of his water before he answered. He saw the ….. grin that appeared on Yuukimura's face, pitying the one that smile is reserved for. _I am not going to tell Yuukimura that I was thinking about Echizen. He might turn that smile on me._ " I was just thinking that we need to get the team into shape. Even if club activities are slowing down due to the year being almost up, we should still keep in shape for the next school year."

" I see. What do you think might help?"

" Nothing much. We can increase laps, pushups, the whole workout times five." Yuukimura laughed. Only Sanada would think increasing usual trainings methods by five is not much.

" We can do that. Perhaps we can hold a practice match with another team. We haven't had one in a while. This can raise some moral for our regulars to go up against other players. The last one we saw was Tezuka against Atobe in September... hmm and that serve that Atobe used was interesting." Yuukimura cupped his chin and thought for a bit. " Yes, we can hold a practice match with some of the Hyoutei players..I want to see Atobe's serve again... and we can even invite Seigaku to join as well."

Sanada chewed his food, nodding. " Yes. I as well would like to see that serve and perhaps even play against Atobe."

" You will have to stand in line for that Genichirou.. I think Tezuka may want to play against Atobe again.. and work out his feelings.." Sanada frowned.

" Feelings? Yu.. Seiichi, Tezuka is with Fuji.." He said in a warning tone. He had seem them kissing and now Yuukimura was saying different. Waving a fork in front of Sanada's face this time, Yuukimura, tsked him. " If you would let me finish, Genichirou. I know that Tezuka and Fuji are going out now, but Tezuka liked Atobe. He even confessed his feelings to Atobe.. but Atobe rejected him."

Sanada's jaw dropped, causing Yuukimura to giggle at the sight. This is a sight you rarely see.

"But he and Fuji.. I saw them kiss.. and Never mind. I don't want to know." Sanada decided. The less he knew the better.

* * *

Sanada wanted to smack himself upside the head. That bloodthirsty smile earlier was for him and he should have ran out of there when he saw it. Now here he is in Yuukimura's room. Naked. Naked and trying to cover himself, his growing erection, with only his hands. And across from him stood a smiling Yuukimura also naked and his erection standing proudly.

After dinner they had come home and Yuukimura had invited him in, so that they can discuss in more details about their practice match. Yuukimura had instructed him to go up to his room first while he gets some refreshments. When he opened the door to Yuukimura's room, a bucket of water fell on him and the bucket hit his head. He grimaced. That had hurt and he could feel a lump there now.

Then Yuukimura had come in with some tea, _accidentally _tripped and spilled tea over his lap.

Yuukimura, being a gracious host .. Sanada snorted.. _Gracious host, indeed. I know better now.... _Anyways, Yuukimura being the gracious host that he is insisted that he can put Sanada's clothes in the washer for him and Sanada can wear some of Yuukimura's clothes.. Right. Now here he sat, completely naked. Yuukimura had refused to give him any clothes.!

"Yuukimura. This is not funny. Give me my clothes and let me leave." Sanada demanded, trying not to look at a naked Yuukimura.

" Come now, Genichirou. I thought we'd agree you'd call me Seiichi. And we're both boys.. so it's alright, neh?" Yuukimura talked and slowly scooted closer to Sanada, trying not to alarm the other teen.

" Why are you doing this, Yuukimura?" he refused to call him Seiichi right now. He wants his clothes and he wants to leave. Now.

" I think I made it quite clear that I like you, Genichirou. I like you a lot."

" And I made it clear that I like Echizen."

" No, you said .. you _think_ you like him."

" Then until I can make sure of my feelings on the matter, it would not be fair to you, Yuukimura, for us to continue this"

Yuukimura wanted to sigh. Damn Sanada his pig headiness.

"What if Echizen never comes back to Japan?"

Sanada thinned his lips. He had thought of that, but until he knows for sure.. he don't want to lead Yuukimura on and hurt his friend, if in fact, he do like Echizen.

"If he is not here by the end of May.. then I promise, Seiichi , that I will be give us a chance. But if Echizen is here by then.. then I will confess and then from there, we will just have to see. "

Smiling softly, Yuukimura quickly stepped up to Sanada and kissed him on the mouth again, grinding his naked body and erection against Sanada. "You're too honorable and stubborn, Genichirou. I suppose this is why I like you so much. Come, I'll get your clothes and you can leave, but dream of me, okay."

Unfortunately for Yuukimura, that night, the only person in Sanada's dream was a dark hair, golden eyes teen that Sanada was doing things to that he can only do in his dreams. " Echizen..mm.. so good.." was the whispers that came from Sanda's room. Fortunately for Sanada, he have been washing and cleaning his own clothes for years, so his parents did not see the stains in his pants and bedsheets in the morning.

* * *

After Sanada had left, Yuukimura called Fuji and told his friend what happened between him and Sanada.

" You should have just raped him." Fuji told Yuukimura on the phone, ignoring the look Tezuka gave him from his lap.

On his end, Yuukimura shook his head. " Genichirou is too stubborn and I do not want to make him feel something he does not. It really is too bad Echizen is not here or I could _persuade _him to tell Genichirou that he does not feel the same. Then I could be there to pick up the pieces of Gen's heart. Did Echizen say when he is going to be back?"

Fuji shrugged, playing with Tezuka's hair. " We haven't heard from him in a while. When we saw him off last year, he said he will be back for the start of the new term in April .. which by the way would be before Sanada's given time frame, you know that right? What if Echizen feels the same?"

Fuji's tone changed, no friendly mirth in it. " If Echizen does feel the same, Yuukimura, as his friend and sempai, I will help him with Sanada."

"Of course. I expect no less."

" Now you said you wanted to arrange practice matches with Seigaku High and Hyoutei High?"

" Yes. I would like to see that serve of Atobe's again. Plus this would be a good way to boost up some of their spirit, if they could play against other players."

"Yes that' true... and I still wonder why Atobe was so mad at Tezuka." Fuji said, giving a pointed look down at Tezuka. thinking back to last September's match between Atobe and Tezuka.

" Maybe Tezuka did something.. Tezuka does like Atobe after all, perhaps he did something inappropriate to Atobe."

Fuji tried to protest ." He would not..."

" You don't know that, Fuji. Why else would Atobe have slapped Tezuka's hand away after their match? And the look Atobe gave him that day?"

Fuji remained silent. Yuukimura may be right. He and Tezuka need to have a talk. Saying good bye to Yuukimura, he looked down at Tezuka.

" Nothing happened between Atobe and I before that match, Syuu."

"Then why would Atobe.."

Tezuka released a loud sigh. They have been going back and forth about this for the past 30 minutes. " I don't know. I've wondered about it too."

" Saa. Perhaps we can ask Atobe that when we have practice matches with them and Rikkai."

A mixture of Rikkai and Seigaku middle schools and high school were at a tennis club in the Kanagawa Prefecture, however Hyoutei have yet to arrive.

"Hyoutei is late." Kirihara grumbled. He wanted to play now. He eyed Sanada from the corner of his eyes. He just could not believe his former fukubuchou likes _Echizen. _What's there to like about that brat anyways?

"Puri. Bakaya. Tell us what you know. " Niou asked, wrapping his arms around Kirihara.

" No way. I don't want to get hit."

" Ah-ha, so you do know something. Teeelll us." Marui sang out. " Somethings going on with Sanada.. and Yuukimura. We want to know."

Yagyuu nodded. Normally he would not care much, but there was this tension going on between Sanada and Yuukimura that had him curious. " Yes, Kirihara-kun. If you know something, do tell. Sanada and Yuukimura have been avoiding each other as much as they can.. and this is a cause of concern for the team."

Kirihara chewed on his lips, looking at Yuukimura who was speaking with Fuji, then at Sanada talking with Tezuka. " Well...a few days before Christmas, Yuuki-buchou, Fukubuchou, and me went shopping for presents, you know. Then we saw Fukubuchou sitting with Tezuka and Fuji and he said that he liked.. someone."

"OH? "Who!" they chorused.

Kirihara hesitated.. " Tell us!"

" Alright! It's Echizen!"

"WHAT!"

" I know, right. Why would Fukubuchou like him? He's bratty and arrogant ..."

" Doesn't that sound like a rookie we know?" Marui teased, ruffling Kirihara's hair.

" Puri. Echizen, hmm? Well, he is kinda cute and strong in tennis, oohh..eh ehe, now I'm curious. Ouch!" Nious shouted and turn to glare at the person who stomped his feet, but froze at a certain voice coming behind them.

"Ara, is there something the matter?" a soft voice behind them asked.

Turning around they saw their blue hair teammate, violet eyes glinting. They shook their heads back and forth.. " N,nothing.. Nothing at all. Just wondering when Hyoutei will get here, right, Kirihara?" Niou nervously laugh, nudging Kirihara with his elbow.

"Ahahah.. Yeah, Yuuki-Buchou."

Yuukimura smiled. " Ahh. I see, but patience, Kirihara -kun."

Sanada stood with his arm crossed and his legs spread asked Tezuka in his deep voice. " Tezuka, did you speak with Atobe about today."

" No." Tezuka shook his head. " I actually spoke with their coach, who said that Hyoutei will be here."

" Nya, ,look. I see them now." Kikumaru shouted, pointing to their left, where a group of teens were coming, Oshitari in the lead, but no Atobe.

Plop. A pink bubble gum the same color as the owners hair blew and Plop. " Finally."

" Oshitari, good to see you here... but where's Atobe?" Yuukimura asked him.

" Atobe had a family emergency and could not be here. Until he comes back, I am acting as captain."

Fuji walked up to them. " Until he comes back? Is he expected to be away for a while, Oshitari?"

Oshitari's not sure about it either. When Atobe had missed coming to school after winter break, he had tried calling, then going to his house, only to be told by the butler that the Atobes were away. He kept trying to call until Atobe's phone was picked up by his Mother, who explained that there was a family emergency and that she will have Atobe call him as soon as he can. He remembered his quick conversation with Atobe. Atobe said that he will be back when he's back and until then, Oshitari will be acting captain.

Seeing Fuji's and other's expectant look, he shrugged. " Not sure. Atobe didn't sound so good when I spoke to him. He just said I will be acting captain until he gets back."

Fuji glanced at his boyfriend, who's face was set in his stoic stern visage, and to those that did not know him well, they did not see the slight concern that came into those light brown eyes, or the tense set of this shoulders. _. It seems Tezuka may still have some lingering feelings for Atobe, even if he had said otherwise._

" Saa. That's too bad. We really did want to see his Fure Muwari serve again."

The teams drew names to see who would play who.

Doubles 2: Yuukimura /Fuji pair vs Tezuka / Kirihara pair with Tezuka / Kirihara pair winning 7-6.

Doubles 1 :Oshitari/Yagyuu pair vs Momo/Jakal pair with Oshitari/Marui winning 6-4

Singles 3: Sanada vs Kikumaru with Sanada winning 6-4

Singles 2: Ohtori vs Kaidoh with Kaidoh winning 7-6

Singles 1: Inui vs Shishido with Inui winning 6-3

* * *

-----------------------------------New York February 14th Vaentines---------------------------------------------

"Ryoma, love, wake up. It's after 11 already."

Ryoma did not want to wake up. He's nice and warm in his blanket, but his nose twitch. Do he smell miso soup and eggs? Poking his head out of the blanket, he rubbed his eyes to clear it, seeing Keigo standing there with a tray that was laden with rice, rolled omelet, miso soup, grilled fish..a Japanese style breakfast. His stomach growled, making Keigo laugh.

"_You_ are bringing me breakfast?" Ryoma stared at Keigo, his expression incredulous. Usually a maid, or a footman brings in breakfast, or he goes downstairs to eat breakfast. Keigo always said it was beneath him to do so.

Sometimes he just couldn't get used to it. Him, Ryoma Echizen, having someone wait on him. It's not like his dad wasn't well off, he has millions and with smart investments, he's made more millions, but his dad never likes to flaunt it, choosing to live simply instead.

But right now he, his dad, and his sister, Yasu, are staying at Keigo's or rather Keigo's parents' huge house since he got out of the hospital last month. Everyone had agreed that it would be the best way to look after Ryoma, so that he was never alone. And if one of them isn't there, then a maid or footman can help Ryoma get what he needs.

Keigo set the tray down on the table, then picked Ryoma up in his arms. Keigo had taken the doctor's orders of no strenuous activities quite seriously, barely letting him out of bed, unless it was for the bathroom or shower, and even then, most time Keigo carried him there. _Or make me sit in a wheel chair, _he silently groused. Last week the doctors had told them he could stop wearing the rib belt, explaining that Ryoma could start moving around more , plus do some very light exercises, and even short walks, but Keigo was still being careful.

" Jeesh, Monkey King. I can walk you know. It's been a little over a month now."

" The doctor said 8-10 weeks. It's only been seven. No activities allowed for you, Ryoma."

" The x-ray shows that my ribs are mending fine. Anyways, why did your oh so magnificent self bring me breakfast?"

Keigo smirked down at his boyfriend. " Surprise."

" What kind of surprise?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Now, now. It would not be a surprise if Ore-Sama tell, now will it?

"Fine. Let me down already."

Keigo set his boyfriend down in the bathroom and kissed him on the fore head. " Just call if you need Ore-Sama."

" Yes, I know."

Ryoma admits he loves the attention as he washed his face and brush his teeth, but he was getting bed sores and he wants to go out! He sighed. Maybe he can convince Keigo that they should go out. Even if it is for a small walk in the park … something! Finishing up, he walked out of the bathroom, not caring that Keigo might get irritated that he did not call him.

"Ryoma! Ore-Sama said to call."

" I know, but I'm tired of being treated this way, Kei. I just want to move around and get some air outside." Seeing Keigo hesitate, he added. " Please, Kei."

Keigo sighed. He knew Ryoma could not stay in bed for long, but this could work to his advantage and get things ready... " Alright...we will go out.

Ryoma beamed at Keigo. Keigo smiled and pull Ryoma into a kiss.

* * *

"So, you never did tell me what the surprise is." Ryoma said.

" You will see later." Keigo promised, holding Ryoma's hand, both walking slowly. Ryoma because sudden movements really hurt and Keigo because, well , Ryoma was walking slowly.

Keigo didn't mind though, looking down at Ryoma, he's just glad that Ryoma is doing so well. That first few weeks were toughest. Ryoma would wake up with night terrors, screaming for his mother not to hurt him. He would cry in his sleep, dreams of their unborn child haunting him.

Keigo, himself was no different. He would have nightmares of not getting to Ryoma in time. Nightmares where Ryoma did not wake up from his coma, nightmares where Ryoma... passed away. Nightmares of looking and looking for a child he would never get to see. They were both of starting to heal. For himself, mentally.

Ryoma have to heal both physically and mentally. They were also seeing a psychiatrist, separately and together at least once a week, but even with the help of a psychiatrist, Ryoma would panic at sharp gestures, which the doctors says is a natural reaction after going through what Ryoma did, and that will get better with time.

"Don't see why you can't just tell me now, Monkey King."

" Brat! Ore-sama said later."

"hmph" Ryoma huffed, then look back over his shoulder at Kabaji, who was pushing a wheelchair behind them. Keigo insisted that if Ryoma wanted to go out , then that wheelchair will follow them, just in case Ryoma gets tired.

" Kabaji, do you know what this surprise is?"

" Usu." Kabaji nodded.

" Would you tell me?"

" Kabaji won't tell, nah, Kabaji?" Keigo's voiced oozed smugness.

" Usu."

Ryoma huffed again, then tripped, but warm arms caught him and held him against hard warm chest.

" Careful, Ryo." Keigo whispered, and he shivered, not because of the cold, but because of that voice. He loves hearing Keigo's voice. It's so deep and sexy. He really wished he wasn't laid up, he wants Keigo.

Keigo saw the blush on Ryoma's cheek and smirked, kissing Ryoma on the lips. He too wished they could do more, but it was too soon. Discreetly checking his watch, he noticed that only about an hour have passed, and wonder if his surprise was ready. Deciding to give his team of servants more time to prepare, Keigo asked if Ryoma wanted to go see a movie. Ryoma took the chance to stay out a bit longer and nodded.

Back at the house, maids and footmen hurried to and fro, decorating the living room per their Young Master Keigo's orders. In the kitchen, the chef was preparing a scrumptious dinner for them, with Eleanor overseeing to make sure things were just perfect for her son and Ryoma, then showered and left for her special night with Ettore.

" Jiroh, let's go. Keigo and Ryoma are going to be back soon..." Kazuki urged him. He too ,had an evening he wanted to spend with Jiroh. Yasu was left in the care of the matronly housekeeper for the night, Eleanor is going to be with Ettore.. and their sons will be here.. he wants to leave now.

With everything that has happened, the past couples months have been chaotic. After the funeral, the both of them had to go through the steps and motions of being parents to a little girl. They barely had time to themselves. _Thank God for Eleanor. She took to the little girl like her own and knew what little girls needs and stuff._

" I know. I know. But can't we just hide somewhere around here.. I want to take pictures of them together." Nanjiroh whined. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted pictures to go into his blackm.. ahem, his son's cherished memories album.

" Allow me, sir." An English accented butler said, appearing out of nowhere, making Nanjiroh jump, turn and glare, until he register what the man said.

" Really? That's great, Alex." Calling the butler by his first name, instead of his last, causing the butler, Alexander Smithe, to want to sigh, but that would be unseemly in a butler, so he just took the camera from Nanjiroh's hand and nodded. " Of course, Master Nanjiroh."

"There you go, Jiroh. Smithe will take the pictures and we can go out as well."

" Take lots of cute pictures, Alex." Nanjiroh called out as Kazuki took Nanjiroh by the hand, and dragged his lover off. He had plans for his Jiroh.

**

* * *

**

Keigo carried a tired Ryoma into the house and place him down on the couch, nodding to Kabaji, dismissing him. " Can I open my eyes, Kei?" Ryoma had made him promise to keep his eyes even before they got out of the car. He wanted to know what the surprise was.

"Yes. Go ahead."

Ryoma open his eyes and gasped. He looked around in wonder. There were vases of exotic flowers and red and lilac petals scattered around, their light &sweet scent lingering in the air, blending in with the aroma of baked chicken, sauteed vegetables set decorously on a white linen covered table for two, an unlit candle in the middle, and off to the side a bottle of sparkling apple cider nestled in a silver bucket of ice.

He looked down and in front of the couch were blankets and fluffy pillows, again flower petals strewn around and on it, a basket with a variety of fruits and cheese next to it, creating a very romantic atmosphere.

"It's beautiful." Ryoma whispered.

Keigo wrapped his arms around Ryoma. " Happy Valentines' Day, Ryoma."

"Valentine's Day... I forgot!." Turning around, he looked at his boyfriend with regretful eyes. " I'm sorry. I can't believe I for..."

"Shh. Don't worry about it, Ryoma. Let's eat, nah?"

" But.."

Keigo stopped Ryoma's apology with a kiss. A deep, sensual kiss, his tongue thoroughly exploring Ryoma's mouth, savoring the taste of his boyfriend. They had barely done more than small kisses so far and he has been craving the taste of Ryoma. Only Ryoma.

Ryoma wrapped his arm around Keigo's neck and stood up on his toes, angling his head so that Keigo can kiss him deeper. He's wanted this for so long, had missed this. Unfortunately it ended too soon, since they both needed air.

" mmm. Ryoma. Do you know how much Ore-Sama wants you?" Keigo whispered, his voice husky with need.

Ryoma smirked up. " I can tell. " His own voice husky.

Smithe smiled at the scene_, _then lifted up the camera and took more pictures of the smiling Ryoma, of Keigo watching Ryoma with that unguarded expression he only reserves for his boyfriend. Then quietly close the door, clicking through the pictures he have discreetly taken since they walked in. _Better leave them alone for now. Ah beautiful pictures, Master Nanjiroh will be pleased. They look like Sleeping Beauty and her.. ah his prince. Or Snow White and his prince. No, a King and his Prince. Perfect for each other. _

Keigo wanted to make love with his boyfriend, feel the heat of Ryoma's skin on his, but it was too soon. " Are you hungry , Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded, but he wasn't hungry for food. " Yeah, I'm hungry. Starving. I could eat you up." He said kissing Keigo on the jaw and neck, his hand rubbing Keigo's nipples through his shirt.

Keigo moaned , then stopped those hands before they go any lower. " Stop. We.. we can't."

" Doctors says light activities is good for me, Kei. So we just have to keep it light, right?"

Keigo looked down at those lust filled golden eyes, seeing his own reflection , his own needs in them and lost his battle to be chivalrous. Groaning, he leaned down to kiss Ryoma again, gently this time, sliding his tongue over Ryoma's lips, then slid in, using his tongue to caress Ryoma's tongue,then he sucked on it.

* * *

Lying in each others' arm, listening to each other heartbeats, Keigo lifted his head and kissed Ryoma on the fore head. " Wait here, Ryoma." He got up, unabashed at his nudity . Ryoma watched those butt muscles flex and reached out his hand, but hissed instead. _Maybe I overdid it, my ribs hurts again._ _Tomorrow...I'll worry about it tomorrow._

He watched Keigo picked something before walking back to him, this time he admired Keigo's front. _That is all mine. _He thought possessively.

Keigo smirked at the look in those eyes, his thoughts going along the same lines as Ryoma. _That is all Ore-Sama's. Mine. He's mine._

Keigo handed Ryoma a package wrapped in gold papers with red hearts and a small red bow. Ryoma bit his lips. He feels so bad. He had forgotten Valentines' Day and didn't even get his boyfriend anything.

Keigo saw the look on Ryoma's face and hurried to assure him that it was fine. " Don't Ryoma. I just want you and that's enough." Ryoma opened the package and gasped at what lay inside. It was a pair of gold bands, each with a ribbon of diamonds going around it. " Kei."

Keigo shakily took out the one that was looped in a gold band and held it up, showing Ryoma the inscription. " S'agapo?" Ryoma read it confusedly.

Keigo swallowed. Suddenly his heart was beating so fast, his mouth was dry and his palm was sweaty.

" Ore-Sama know..I know this is sudden. And we are young and things can go wrong, but I know what I feel, and I hope you do too, even if people thinks were too young, or something.."

Ryoma laughed softly. " Monkey King. You're babbling."

" Brat! Ore-Sama does not babble." Keigo huffed,making Ryoma laughed a bit harder.

" As Ore-Sama was saying..." Keigo took another deep breath. " S'Agapo. It means I love you in Greek. I love you Ryoma. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, but I love you. These are promise rings.. Will you be my Valentine's from this day forth and forever?"

Ryoma cried and tears flew as he nodded. " Yes. I love you too, Kei."

Keigo slipped the ring onto Ryoma's ring finger, but it was too big and slipped off. " Ahh....it didn't fit, Kei."

Keigo looked at Ryoma ,then the ring. "They should be the right size. Jiroh-Oji told me they were when I called him in December....Oh." He blinked. Ryoma had lost a lot of weight since then, almost 13 pounds. Where before he weighed about 112. Ryoma now only weighs 99 pounds.

"Ore-Sama must have ordered the wrong size. Forgive me..."

Ryoma interrupted Keigo by placing a couple of fingers to his lips. " Don't Kei.. I know I've lost weight since then.. You don't have to lie." Ryoma picked up the other ring and slipped it onto Keigo's ring finger, then kissed it softly. " You're mine too."

" Ore-Sama will get a chain for this and you can wear it around your neck until it fits."

Ryoma smiled. " Okay." and snuggled back down into the blanket.

With Nanjiroh and Kazuki and more Lemons Please skip if this offends

In almost the same manner that Keigo introduced Ryoma to the living room, Kazuki actually blindfolded Nanjiroh after dinner and led him by the elbow to their next destination.

" Come on, Kazu. I want to see already!" Nanjiroh complained.

Kazuki just smiled at the complaint. " Almost there.. " he said, untying the blindfold.. " and voila."

Nanjiroh blinked and rubbed his eyes, to get them to focus again and when it did, his jaw dropped. He was on top of a roof, at least he think he was. He looked up and noticed that the the top was covered in glass, as well as the other three sides. Scented candles were lit all around him, creating an ethereal glow in the night. "We're on top of a glass encased roof?" he asked and Kazuki nodded, smiling.

Nanjiroh looked to the middle of the room and walked to the piece of furniture there; A king size canopied bed with the covers turned down, as if inviting him to crawl into it, but not to sleep, of course. He sat on it and turned back around and waggle his eyebrow at Kazuki. " Oh? What is this here for?", he teased, smirking knowingly.

Kazuki smirked too, walking over with a he grabbed the champagne bottle and popped it open, pouring bubbling golden liquid into 2 tall glasses and handed one to Nanjiroh, then sat down next to his lover, looking up at the sky.

" The stars are really beautiful." Nanjiroh "Thank you, Kazu."

Clinking their glasses together, they took a few sips. Then Kazuki took Nanjiroh's glass away and set it down on the table before walking back, loosening his tie as he did so, his heated gaze upon his lover, letting Nanjiroh know exactly what Kazuki wants.

Nanjiroh loosened his tie as well, then unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor, and was about to undo his pants when a pair of tanned hands stopped him. " Let me." Kazuki said, eyes still locked on Nanjiroh. Bending down, Kazuki unbuckled the belt, then the top button, then slid the zipper down, revealing Nanjiroh's desire to him. " Eh, going commando, Jiroh." Then he slid the pants down and Nanjiroh lifted his a foot , then the other, so that Kazuki can slide it off.

Kazuki sat back on his haunches, admiring a completely nude Nanjiroh." You're gorgeous, Jiroh." he said, then leaned forward and engulfed Nanjiro's erection into his mouth, making humming noises as a vibration against the penis, that had Nanjiroh bucking his hips into Kazuki's faces.

Nanjiroh licked his lips, breathing hard, then his knees almost buckled when Kazuki licked the underside his erection. Then Kazuki's head bobbed up and down on him, lapping up the white droplets of semen that oozed out of the slit on the tip of his erection, a lick, two licks, three licks and Nanjiroh came, shooting in hot sticky bursts into the back of Kazuki's throat.

Kazuki swallowed the salty taste of Nanjiroh, then rose up and kissed Nanjiroh. " Taste what I taste, Jiroh. The taste of you.. I love it." Quickly unzipping his own pants, he let his own hard erection free, and lubed it. Once done, he pushed Nanjiroh onto the bed and rolled him on his side, he got in and lied on his side as well, then lifted Nanjiroh's right leg up. " I can't wait, Jiroh." and slammed his erection into Nanjiroh.

Nanjiroh hissed a bit uncomfortable, but soon adjusted as his lover pounded into him, his penis growing erect again, so he reached down and pumped it. They were in total ecstasy, no other words said between them, each of them groaning and grunting with each thrusts before they came, together.

**LEMON END**

" It looks like you will have to wear the rib belt for at least another 6 weeks, Ryoma." the doctor said, at which Ryoma scowled. Just when the thing had come off last week too.

Seeing the scowl, the doctor almost smiled, but pursed his lips instead. "The bones have mended quite well, but not completely, so whatever you did after this had been taken off last week must have been rough, because it cause 2 of the ribs to fracture again." He explained, showing them the x-rays that were taken a little bit ago. " Still, you were quite lucky Ryoma. It could have completely snapped and puncture a lung. So what were you doing?"

Ryoma and Keigo blushed when they remembered last night. " Wrestling." Ryoma blurted out, then wanted to groan at the doctor's knowing gaze.

The doctor rubbed his chin as if thinking about it. " So that is what they call it these days, huh?" he teased, then laughed when both Ryoma's and Keigo's face turned a nice shed of red that would make a fire truck green with envy.

" Well, no more _wrestling _activities, if you know what I mean, for at least the next 6 weeks or until the next x-rays show complete mending of the rib bones, alright boys?" Ryoma and Keigo just nodded.

" Oh, and you are both using protection.. when _wrestling _right?" And their faces went completely red again, but nodded.

**END ARC ONE**

Deleted Scene: Below was the scene that typed out as I wrote the part after Yuukimura kissed Sanada. I was listening to music and my hand and mind just typed away and this was what came out before I barely realized it .. but it was not how I planned this at all. I thought about going with this.. but decided not to. I might just regret it later that I didn't use this scene instead.....but for now, here you go.

Sanada just blinked some more, he touched his lips, a bit swollen from the crushing kiss. and slowly a smile, a sly smile that you would usually see on the face of Fuji or Yuukimura, not on Sanada. Then he tackled Yuukimura onto the bed.

" Thought I would never hear that, Seiichi." Sanada murmured huskily. " Did you know how hard it was to not just take you when you attempted to kiss me?. When you brush up against me..."

Yuukimura could rarely be shocked, but at this moment, he was. Completely shock. " But I thought.. you said.. that you like him.. his eyes and all that."

Sanada chuckled. " I was imagining you when I said that, Seiichi. I love your eyes. You make me feel those butterflies..and I love the sound of your laugh.." Then swooped down to capture the shock Yuukimura's lips.

* * *

edited 4/8/2010

Please read and review

AN: So here is this chapter. AS you can see, I've put End Part one at the end. Arc 2 will come soon. Also If you've noticed the date, there is a month time skip from January 15th to February 14th . In January 15th, we were in Japan with some of the PoT characters and now in February, we are back to Ryoma and Keigo and their family. Just wanted to write it out that way to show how the time kinda flows and to help avoid any confusion to when time frame is.

And in ARC 2, Ryoma comes back to Japan! Of course he's going to make it there before the end of May so that Sanada can confess and Yuukimura can console, Otherwise it won't be interesting. LOL. And the Regulars will find out.. I'm working on how .. so haven't got that worked out just yet.

AN: The New York Butler is name Alexander Smithe and the Japanese butler in Japan is Shimoda. The two butler of course, knows each other and gossip with each other about things, quite discreetly , of course. LOL


	34. Back in Japan

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU : Memedis , EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe , 12nothing , Ria Sakazaki , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Mirsama , ryoka-chan , Sephony , 131817 , ILOVEGAARA , Radical Edward 03 , misaki for your reviews and encouragement.

Misaki : Here you go, the next chapter.

EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe and Ryoka-chan: I_ will try_ for a big gathering to announce Atobe and Ryoma's relationship.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX M****PREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

NOTE: Okay, so this starts off around April 19th . Keigo had actually came back to Japan only a few weeks before Ryoma. Kevin is in Japan too, staying with Ryoma and going to Seigaku.

* * *

"Ah, hot. " Ryoma said and took his cap off, his hair glinting a dark green in the sun. Even this early in the morning, it was already so hot. He ran his hand through it to smooth it back and place his cap back on and walk into the crowd.

The blonde hair teen, with a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head, walking beside him sighed. " We should have just let your brother drove us to school. Can't believe we overslept . "Kevin grumbled to Ryoma.

"Hn." Was the one syllable reply he got from Ryoma.

After walking a bit, Ryoma stopped and squinted up at the sky. "Thirsty." Ryoma muttered to himself, then continued to walk until he spotted a vending a machine. Depositing some coins, he waited until the vending machine spit out his selection with a metallic clang. Reaching down, he grabbed his drink and with a small pop, he tilted his head back and took a long drink, "Ahh, that's better. " ,Then wiped his mouth with his arm, leaving a trail of purple liquid.

The sound of a familiar ringing reached his ears. This was the ring assigned to his most favorite, but annoying person. "What do you want, Monkey King?" He listened to the other person speak, then answered in an annoyed tone. "Yes. I'm fine. Jeesh. Who knew you'd be such a mother hen. I know you're worried, Kei. But the doctors did say that I am fine and can start to play tennis again. I've already played against Kevin and Ryoga-ni. The ribs as good as new... Keigo! I. AM. FINE." Ryoma blew out a breath. He listened some more and his feature soften. " " Love you too. I'll see you this weekend."

Ryoma clicked on the end button and looked at the phone for a moment. Keigo had left for Japan near the end of March at his insistence, so that Keigo can come and finish the school year with his fellow classmates. Keigo reluctantly left, calling every free time he had, driving him nuts.

"Can't believe you called him a mother hen. Heheh., well , when it comes to you , that guy really is a mother hen." Kevin teased his friend. " But come on Ryoma. We have to hurry up to class, we're already late as it is." Kevin rushed his friend along. His mother had decided it was best he stay away from his drunken father for a while, so Nanjiroh said that he can come to Japan to stay with Ryoma, Ryoga and Nanako for a while, even providing him with funds for school and such. However, Jiroh-Oji and Yasu are currently in England with Kazuki due to some businesses that Kazuki had to take care of and won't be in Japan just yet.

* * *

Ryoga whistled, walking along the street. Believe it or not, he has never been to Japan. His father's Japanese and he's never been to Japan. He lived in England part of his life, then California with hi s Oyaji, Ryoma .. and _her. _Then he ran away, traveling here and there, with words to his dad every now and then before he met up Sakurafubuki Hikomaro and swindled people's money. Then after that episode on the cruise, he settled in New York.

He paused when a messy seaweed hair , green eyed teen stepped out of bus, looking around confusedly. " Oh man.. can't believe I slept and missed my stop. The Senpai-tachi is going to kill me. Hmm, where am I anyways?"

Spotting Ryoga, the teen's eye went wide. " Echizen!"

Ryoga blinked. Did he know this kid? Then in a blink the kid was before him, staring at him, eyes still wide.

Kirihara stared _up_ at Echizen._ How'd the brat get taller than him! _

Ryoga twitched. A good kind of twitch, a twitch down further south. The brat in front of him has really beautiful green eyes. "Like what you see?" he asked softly, causing the kid to blink and jump back a bit.

Kirihara pointed. " H..how did you get so tall? Last year you were short and now you're tall than me!" Kirihara exclaimed, placing a hand by his chest when he said short, then stretching it above his head when he said tall.

_Oh? So this kid thinks I'm Chibisuke. _" Who are you again?" he asked, causing Kirihara to puff out his cheek in indignation. _He doesn't even remember me! _" I'm Kirihara Akaya. Rikkai's Ace. Don't' you forget it again, Echizen."

Ryoga grinned mischievously. " Oh, I won't _Akaya-chan." _he purred out in a low seductive tone that caused Kirihara to blush, though why he don't know. " H..hey. Look. Don't get too familiar with me. It's Kirihara to you."

Ryoga fake a disappointed sigh. " But I like Akaya-chan much better, _Akaya-chan._" And laugh at the chagrined look on Kirihara's face. " Anyways, you said you are Rikkai's Ace. Well, it looks like you are a bit lost."

" Aw Crap! That's right, I overslept on the bus and missed my stop. Oh no! Fukubuchou's going to make do a millions laps." Because Kirihara was so busy picturing Sanada's scary face, he missed the gleam that was in Ryoga's eyes. " Then come, Akaya-chan, I'll take you to school."

"Eh. I don't' need to you take me."

" I have a car and I can drive you."

" You do? You can drive?" Ryoga nodded. " Of course I can."

"Okay, let's go!" Kirihara being the loveable idiot he was had forgotten the fact that _Ryoma_ Echizen is supposed to be a year younger than he is, so therefore should not be able to drive and followed the taller teen back.

Kirihara glared up at Ryoga from his spot on the couch, trying to push Ryoga back." Get off me, Echizen!" When they entered the house, he was told to wait in the living room while the other went to get his keys, so he had sat down on the couch, then this. Echizen had pushed him onto his back and was on top of him.

"Mmm. no. I like you in the position you are." He purred into Kirihara's ear, causing Kirihara to shiver, heat pooling in his belly. _Gah, what's this feeling? He's got really pretty eyes. Is this what Sanada-Fukubuchou meant about eyes that sees through.. No.I forgot! Fukubuchou likes Echizen . And now, the bastard is cheating on Sanada-Fukubuchou. Fukubuchou is going to kill me!_

"Akaya-kun, you are just so cute, and look, someone's happy to see me." Ryoga purred, tracing the erection Kirihara has through his pants, causing Kirihara to buck. _No, I'm gonna get raped! _" Let me go, Echizen. Fukubuchou is going to kill me if he finds you cheating on him!"

Ryoga paused at that. " What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone , so who would I be cheating on! And why would he hurt you instead of me?"

" Sanada- Fukubuchou!..He likes you, Echizen!.. Oops. Ehehe. I'm not supposed to say that." Ryoga shook his head. So this kid's vice-captain likes his little brother. _Oh my , wonder how prissy boy is going __to react to that?_

" So what are you going to do about it , Echizen. You have to like Sanada- Fukubuchou back, you can't cheat on him."

"For a person to cheat on another, first they have to be _dating._" At this, he leaned forward and kiss Kirihara on the lips. Kirihara squawked, giving Ryoga the opportunity to slip his tongue in and Kirihara went stock still at the intrusion , then he clamped his teeth together, biting the tongue that was in his mouth.

"Youch. Why you little brat!" Ryoga ran his tongue over his teeth, tasting the metallic twang of blood.

" That 's what you get for trying to rape me, pervert! Rapist! I'm not gonna help you cheat on Fukubuchou. "

Ryoga wrinkled his nose. _Fukubuchou again. Man he have an obsession with that guy. Meh, whatever, he looks so cute with his cheeks all flushed. I'll tell him later._

" Akaya-chan, Akaya-chan." Ryoga tsked, leaning back down on top of Kirihara. " I like you, you're cuuuute." he said, licking Kirihara's eare, his hands freeing Kirihara's erection.

Kirihara squawked again. " Ww..what are you .. you can't .. mmm", when Ryoga gently squeezed and moved his hand up and down. " You like that , hmmm." Then he leaned down and took that erection fully into his mouth. Sucking, licking and nipping causing Kirihara to moan in pleasure and erupt into Ryoga's mouth, hard. Ryoga leaned back up and kiss Kirihara on the mouth again.

* * *

The teacher stood in front of his class, getting his student's attention. "Everyone, today we have two new transfer students from America. Please welcome them. " The teacher said and gestured for the teens to come in. " Please introduce yourselves." he smiled kindly at the two.

A teen wearing a green bandana with an ever angry look on his face hissed and a teen with a fuzzy top hair cut looked up , their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out. " Echizen!" Then pointed at the blonde. " And You!"

The girls squealed. " They're so handsome!"

Ryoma sighed. Kevin blinked.

Four teens walked toward the school's tennis club, Ryoma and Kevin in between Kaidoh and Momoshiro, with Momoshiro speaking excitedly.

" Oh man, oh man, Echizen, why didn't you let us know you were coming and with Kevin? And that you would be skipping a grade and in our class? And late too, school started 2 weeks ago on April 5th, you know. Two weeks ago!" Momoshiro continued to speak, not letting the others get a word in edgewise. He was just really happy to have his best friend back.

"Hardly a word out of you and then here you are? A little late, but here you are." Momoshiro smiled. "And did you get a little taller too?"

" About 2 inches." Ryoma answered.

Momoshiro whistled. " So are you going to join the tennis club?"

"Fssh. Peach head idiot. Of course he is. Fssh." Kaidoh hissed out.

Momoshiro held his fist up in front of Kaidoh's face. " Mamushi, who asked you anyways, hah?"

Kaidoh wasn't intimidated and got close to Momoshiro's face " Isn't it obvious , Peach Head?."

Kevin sweat dropped and leaned to ask Ryoma if they were always like this, Ryoma just nodded. " Yes."

" Oi, oi, you two, don't fight." Oishi Shuichiro, the mother hen of the group called out, running to them. Because Ryoma was behind the two arguing, Oishi did not see him until he got close.

His reaction was the same as the other two, jaw dropped, eyes bugged out, exclaiming , " Echizen!" Then Oishi smiled. " Glad that you're back, Echizen. But why are you here, shouldn't you be in Seishun Middle instead and you…I remember you…from the Goodwills game, right?.." Then Oishis saw the uniform that Ryoma and Kevin were wearing, but Momoshiro told Oishi excitedly.. " Echizen and Kevin passed entrance exams and they skipped a grade. It's awesome, Oishi-senpai, it is."

" That's wonderful, Echizen. And you too, Kevin-san. Come. I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you."

Ryoma just nodded. _Same old Echizen._ Oishi thought. He too, is glad that his friend was back.

Oishi wanted to surprise the others , so he had Ryoma and Kevin wait outside while he went in. " Minna! Guess who's here?"

Tezuka paused in the midst of taking off his school shirt, Fuji's lips quirked down a bit at that, but looked over at Oishi and Inui paused in tying his shoelaces.

Kikumaru bounced over, " Nya, Oishi. Who? "

" You have to guess, Eiji." Oishi laughed at his red head doubles partner.

"Echizen." Fuji quietly said, and Oishi nodded. Kikumaru eyes grew wide and excited. Fuji slit his eyes open a fraction before they close to slits again. _Saa, this is going to be interesting. Better let Yuukimura know soon. I can't wait to see how this plays about between Yuukimura , Sanada and Echizen. _

Tezuka glanced at Fuji and saw his smile and wanted to shiver. _So Echizen, you're back. Hmm, I wonder how you will react to Sanada's love confession._ Tezuka felt his lips quirked and fought it down. He have been hanging around Fuji too much.

" Waahh. Ochibi's here! Where?!"

" Here, senpai." Ryoma's voice said behind Oishi, and Kikumaru didn't wait, he rushed past Oishi to glomp Ryoma, not seeing the stiffness in Ryoma's form or panic in his eyes .

"Shit!" Kevin saw and cursed beneath his breath, stepping between Kikumaru and Ryoma, so instead of glomping Ryoma like he intended, Kikumaru glomped Kevin.

" EEh. You're not Ochibi, nya." Kikumaru pouted. He hadn't seen his Ochibi in a long time.

Ryoma took the chance to walk around Kikumaru, standing before Tezuka, Fuji , and Inui.

" Fuji –senpai, Inui-senpai…" then he turned to face Tezuka. " Tezuka-Buchou."

Tezuka nodded. " Echizen."

_Same old Buchou._

"Saa. Echizen, good to see you again. I take it you are attending school here?" Being the tensai that he is Fuji had deduced after seeing Ryoma in their dark navy blue uniform that he will be going to school here, and was glad, but he did wonder at the panic in those eyes and why Kevin stepped up to be glomped by Kikumaru.

Inui started to write in his green notebook, then paused and pushed his glassed up, studying Echizen.

" Echizen." Inui said, catching Ryoma's attention to him. "It appears that you are taller by 1.97 inches and .. you have lost ...a lot of weight.. approx 8.6 lbs. The height gain could be taken into account for the weight loss, but does not average; you are under weight for your height."

Oishi at hearing this hurried over and inspected Ryoma from head to toe. " Inui is right, Echizen. You have lost weight. Are you eating well?"

Ryoma nodded. " Hai." He knew he's lost weight and hadn't really gained much back in the last few months, but he wasn't' going to tell them the reason. He caught Kevin's eye and minutely shook his head, silently telling his friend not to say anything. Of course, being the observant people that they are, Fuji and Inui noticed this and their curiosity increased.

Standing outside the gates of Court A, Ryoma watched the match of Inui/Kaidoh pair vs Oishi/Kikumaru pair. Momoshiro had asked if he would join, but he hadn't responded to Momoshiro's inquiries, and so far none of his senpai had asked. _Like Kaidoh-senpai, they probably assumed that I would._

He had only played two matches recently and that was a couple weeks ago before coming back to Japan. The time before that, was his game against Ryoga in November, before he found out why he was always throwing up. He placed a hand over his stomach, still feeling the lost of his baby. _Aiko._

And with the two matches he played, he had barely been able to keep up with them, already out of breath halfway through the games ; Even with Kevin and Ryoga going easy on him. Only three and half months and he was so out of shape. The doctor had said this was normal and not to push it ,but he hates it. He wanted to be able to get back on the courts and be _himself. _

He's tired of being tired and weak. He's tired of panicking and blabbering out in fear when a hand reaches out to touch him. He's tired of freaking out when something or someone does something that reminded him of when his mother had hurt him. He's tired of jerking awake at night because of nightmares. He's tired. He's tired. He's tired! The psychiatrist says that gets better with time too. Well he wanted everything to be better _now._

Ryoma took a deep breath. He guessed it's a good thing that the inter-school sports tournament between the school doesn't start until June, The only thing that each club are doing is practice and physical training to prepare for it, because he is going to need it to train himself physically and try to recover a part of himself mentally.

He had already started to train his body again by jogging in the evening, going to the gym to train his body, practice swings, and more, but it just seem to be going so his mental health, which he don't think he needs at all, his American psychiatrist had contacted someone here in Japan and he would starts session with the him next week.

He watched as Oishi used his signature Moon Volley and lob the ball high over the air and about his opponents reach, landing perfectly on the white line behind them. _Nostalgic._

A voice coming from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see a man in his mid twenties, with long black hair that fell down his back, tied back in a low pony tail, face long and feminine smiling at him. " Ahh. You must be Ryoma-kun. Come, take a walk with me." Ryoma shrugged and followed the man. " I got a call from Nanjiroh saying that you will be here."

Ryoma blinked. This man knew his father? And even to be on first name basis?

At Ryoma's blank look, the man laughed sheepishly. "Ah. Gomen. I'm Yamada Kisho. A friend of your father's. I'm the school's doctor and coach to the boy's tennis team. Just call me Kisho-sensei or Coach Kisho. As I was saying, you're father had called last week to let me know you will be here and to take good care of his little cute Seishounen." Kisho laughed at the outrage look on Ryoma's face.

"Ah, sorry, Ryoma-kun. Didn't mean to laugh."

He was Nanjiroh's teammate back in their high school days, and had met up with Nanjiroh while he was in America studying medicine. They had even been lovers for a few months, but the fire died out,and so they went separate ways, but kept in touch, staying good friends. He knew that Nanjiroh's heart was always with Kazuki and is glad they're together again.

He studied the teen in front of him. Nanjiroh explained what happened to Ryoma at the hands of the bitch, Rinko. Kisho eyes grew stormy. _Glad she's dead. How could she do this to her son?_ Nanjiroh explained Ryoma had fractured ribs and skull that were mending, and the psychological and emotional issues that Ryoma is facing. _Poor Ryoma.. _His inner self cried buckets of tears that a child had to go through this.

Nanjiroh also told him that Ryoma is stubborn, so to just stand back and let the kid do what he needs to do and only step in if necessary. Kisho didn't like that, but if the kid is like Nanjiroh, then he'll be fine in no time.

"Ah, Kisho-sensei, if there's nothing else.."

"Of course, Ryoma-kun. Go on, but remember to take it easy."

Unfortunately for Ryoma, after escaping from Kisho and going back to the courts, Momoshiro challenged him to a match. He was so tempted to play, oh so tempted, but he'd better not. He did not relish looking like a fool out there until he gains back his strength and speed again. He'd never hear the end of it from his baka-aniki, Kevin, his doctors , and god forbid,_ Keigo. _The man can be worse that Oishi-senpai.

"Yadda."

"Alright, great. Let'...Not expecting to hear no coming from Ryoma at a challenge, Momoshiro didn't actually compute what Ryoma said in his head until a bit later. _"....._ wait, did you say, No?"

Ryoma nodded. Everyone that knew Echizen previously were shocked. Their cocky arrogant kouhai, who have never turned down a challenge.. just turned one down.

" Why?" Momoshiro asked. He was confused. Echizen was always ready for a game.

"Hey. If you want to play. I'll play against you." Kevin strolled up, his racquet in his hand. "What do you say, Momo-_senpai_?"

" Don't want to play you. I want to play against Echizen. Come on Echizen.." Momoshiro tried again, but was interrupted by Kevin.

"Look, he said he didn't want to play, so stop harassing my best friend."

Momoshiro glared down."Che. He's my best friend."

Glaring at the taller black head teen, Kevin told him that Ryoma is _his _best friend. Momoshiro retorted back. " No, he's_ my _best friend."

" No mine." Kevin said. Back and forth the two argued who's Ryoma's best friend, until Tezuka stepped in.

The both of you, 15 laps."

They both turned to Tezuka.. " But..."

" 25 Laps. Now!"

"Saa. Echizen. Is there a reason you don't want to play?" Fuji's interest and concerns keeps on piquing. First that look in Echizen's eyes, Inui's information about weight loss, and now he is turning down a challenge. _Hmm, Echizen. I wonder what's going on with you? _

Kikumaru bounced all over the place. He wants to see his favorite kouhai play. " Yeah, Ochibi. We want to see you play, Nya. How much stronger have you gotten? We wanna see!"

Kisho , seeing what was going on walked up between them, facing Momoshiro. " Enough, enough. Today is Ryoma-kun's first day back in school. Let's give him time to rest up."

* * *

Ryoma sulked on his way back home, with Kevin glancing at him every now and then. He really really wanted to play against Momo-senpai.

" I know you really wanted to play Momo-senpai, Ryoma. But remember that you just need to take it lightly for now. You don't want to hurt yourself again.. " Kevin smirked, then added.. " like you did when you _wrestled _Atobe." he teased, then laughed.

He was there when Jiroh-Oji wanted to know what happened and why and how Ryoma had injured himself again. That was one hilarious moment he will never forget. Ryoma and Atobe had blushed crimson and blurted out "Wrestling" Like none of them knew what had happened by the looks on their faces.

Both teen paused in their walk when they heard a loud and annoying voice that screech out like cat claws on chalkboard. They winced at the shrill cry of his name "ECHIZEN" " RYOMA-SAMA" and running footsteps rushed toward them. Ryoma turned to go, wanting to pretend that he did not hear his name, unfortunately his momentary paused caused the others to catch up to him.

A uni-brow teen about an inch shorter than him ran up and screeched in his ear. " Echizen! It really is you!"

" RYOMA-SAMA. WELCOME BACK!" A girl in twin pig tail screamed, dragging another girl behind her.

Katsuo and Kachiro shrugged apologetically for their friends. "Echizen,When did you get back?" Kachiro asked quietly, for which Ryoma was thankful.

" Few days ago." Ryoma replied, his face in its usual apathetic expression.

"Heh, heh. Same old Echizen." A bowl cut haired teen said, smiling, happy to see his friend.

Ryoma nodded to them. He liked this boy and the taller of the trio, Katsuo. Horio, he tolerate, but does not like him much. He's too loud and obnoxious.

Then Horio screeched again and pointed at Kevin. " EEEEh. YOU! What are you doing here?!!!"

Kevin glared at the unibrow screecher. " I'm here because I'm going to school here."

"And Echizen!" Once again, Horio screeched. _Can he not make that awful noise when he talk? _Ryoma thought. " Why are you in that uniform. Remember, you're a 3rd year in Seishun Middle!"

"I'm not."

"Echizen, Echizen," Horio shook his head, " has the time in America made you dumb? "Katsuo and Kachiro cringed. Katsuo tried to explain that Echizen probably passed entrance exams.. but Horio being the loud mouth idiot that he is didn't stop.

"You were a second year last year for middle school, so you will have to be in third year middle school." Horio asked in a condescending tone. Ryoma stared at the unibrow teen, his eyes showing a hint of annoyance that was lost to Horio, but not on the other two. They looked at each other and sighed. Will he never learn to keep his mouth shut.

" I passed the entrance exam to get into first year high." Kevin nodded. " I did too."

"WHAT!"

"RYOMA-SAMA, YOU'RE SO COOL." Tomoka yelled.

" As expected of Echizen. " Katsuo said, nodding his head, confirming what he earlier thought.

" Gah! I can't believe he will be a year ahead of us." Horio grabbed his hair in frustration.

Sakuno blushed, poking her fingers together. _Ryoma-kun is back_ , she thought happily. This year, for sure, she will work up the courage to face him and tell him she loves him.

Tomoka saw her blushed and leaned over to whisper. " Sakuno, go say hi." and she pushed Sakuno forward.

Still poking her finger, she tried to greet him. " R..-kun.. welcome back."

Ryoma looked at her with no recognition in his eyes and blunt as always. "Who are you?"

Sakuno gasped. "Huh!" _He doesn't remember me! No I can't let him see me cry!_ And so she turned and ran away, Tomoka following her. The trio just shook their head. _Same old Echizen._

" I can't believe you're friends with those loud mouth. I think I went deaf for a few minutes there." Kevin said and Ryoma just shrugged.

" Tadaima!" Ryoma and Kevin said, taking off their shoes and walking into the house. Ryoga poked his head out and greeted them. " Yo, Chibisuke, Kevin. Interesting day at school?"

" It's alright."

"Ho? Well, I had an _interesting _day." Ryoga said, then laughed. Ryoma and Kevin just stared and looked at each other. Don't_' wanna know._

That night, Fuji called Yuukimura to let him know that Ryoma is in Japan. Yuukimura glared holes at the phone in his hand, and if looks could really burn, the phone would have melted to nothing. _So he's back. Well, Echizen, Genichirou is __**mine.**_

Kirihara huddled in his bed trying not to remember earlier that day, but his thoughts kept drifting back to it and he muttered underneath his blanket. " Can't believe he kissed me." Kirihara touched his lips , tracing it. " Can't believe he kissed me _there _and I liked it and I did that .. _in his mouth_." His face flushed crimson, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His hand lightly touched himself and felt it jerk. He jerked his hand up . " Gaahh. That pervert. What am I going to do? Sanada-Fukubuchou likes Echizen and Echizen likes me. I'm gonna die!" He wailed.

" Akaya-kun, is everything alright?" His mother's voice asked from outside the door.

He poked his head out and assured her." Hai, Kaa-san!" Then went back underneath it and sniffed.

* * *

Please read and review!

So there you go, RyogaXKirihara

AN: Yes, I did say that Kisho looks mid twenties, but he is actually the same age as Nanjiroh and Kazuki, 39-40 years old. It's just the way he looks. Not sure the role he and Kevin will play yet.. so who knows.

updated on 11/5/2009


	35. Found Out?

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU ALL : EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , secret25 , Ria Sakazaki , misaki , Radical Edward 03 , 12nothing , memedis , ryoka-chan , Mirsama , ILOVEGAARA , Tanaraza, Lissa Black , yunibell, misaki , Mumi12345 , Phantomizer31 , Lost-Remembrance

200 reviews! I was so excited that I squeeeeee so loud.

Here's the next chapter. Not a whole week like last time. And I am sorry for that. I was tyring to work out the way the story will go on that first chpater. Will try to update as quickly as possible... no guarantees though.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be** OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX M****PREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Another notes: Kawamura Takeshi is not in the story. He's going to a different school and is busy helping out at his dad's sushi shop.

* * *

Fuji and Tezuka were in the locker shower room making out heavily, Tezuka pushing Fuji back into a locker, when Fuji tripped on something. If not for Tezuka's hand hold him up , he would have fallen on his rear.

Tezuka looked down and saw that Fuji had tripped on someones' tennis bag and upended it. Leaning down to pick their things up and put it back in, he picked up an orange bottle with a white cap. Curious, he read the name on the white label on it. Echizen Ryoma.

Tezuka rolled it around his hand . "Anexsia 10 MG twice a day." He frowned, this is a bottle of pain medication. He knew because when his shoulder and elbow were injured the doctor had given him the same kind for his pain. Tezuka brows furrowed.

" Ne, Tezuka, what's that?" He stuffed the bottle back into the bag.

"That was a bottle of prescription medication, Mitsu. Who's was it and what's it for?" Fuji leaned down to go through the bag, but Tezuka stopped his hand.

"This is Echizen's bag, Mitsu. I saw your face. You recognize the medication."

Tezuka sighed and rub the back of his neck. " It was pain mediation, Syuu."

" That's not good. Why would he need pain pills?" Fuji frown and reached to look into Ryoma's bag again.

"Syuusuke, " Tezuka began in a warning tone, " Don't meddle."

" Alright, alright, I won't meddle." Fuji told Tezuka, who raised an eyebrow, not believing him at all.

" Good, Syuu, Now where were we?" Tezuka pulled Fuji up and kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma gaped at the sight in front of him. Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka-bucho and Fuji-senpai. Kissing. Maybe he should have gone home after all.

Kevin had protested until Kisho assured him that he will look after Ryoma to make sure that he does not practice too hard or long. Mollified, Kevin left.

Ryoma ran a few laps, wanting to kick himself for being winded already after only about an hour later. He wanted to get better already. He wants to be able to play tennis again, do his twist serve and his other moves like he used to be able to do.

After running a a bit longer, pushing himself to be able to do more than few laps and doing some light stretches, Ryoma went into the changing room and took off his jersey, rotating his neck, then walked into the shower rooms, froze and stared, with his mouth hanging open. Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bucho were kissing. Tezuka-buchou looked like he was fishing for Fuji's tonsil. Quickly he shut his eyes and backed away. Unfortunately, they saw him. He really should have left with Kevin.

Tezuka blushed and cleared his throat. " Echizen."

" Saa naa. Echizen, what a surprise to see you here so late." Fuji said, his eyes opened.

" Wanted to get some laps in and stuff." Ryoma explained, not looking at either of them. Fuji examined Ryoma's upper body, noting that he looked really thin and pale, the ribs sticks out and the stomach area was a bit sunken in. Not like the tan and healthy Ryoma that they remembered. He looked at Tezuka to see that Tezuka nodded at him, he too, had noticed.

Fuji inclined his head to Tezuka, silently telling him to do something. Seeing that Tezuka was hesitating, he decided to make some small talk with Ryoma, see if he can get Ryoma to loosen up a bit and tell them what's going on.

He wanted to help his kouhai and in order to do that, he needs to know what is bothering him. "Saa, Echizen, this a very beautiful ring." Fuji commented, pointing at the ring that hung around Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma ducked his head and muttered." Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

" It seems this ring is special to you?" Fuji asked. He saw the look soft look on Ryoma's face and was very curious. _It seems, Sanada, you might have competition. _

" Hai." Ryoma muttered. He still was not able to wear it yet, so he wears it around his neck. _I will have to get this sized, if it is still too loose for me in the next few months. I want to wear it . _

" Umm, senpai, I'm gonna go now."

Tezuka reached out to Ryoma to stop him. " Wait, Echizen." Ryoma turned and saw the hand the came fast at him and panicked. " No. Don't touch me!" He screamed shocking Fuji and Tezuka.

They watched as Ryoma backed away, his eyes unfocused, gasping short breaths.

" Echizen! What's wrong!" Tezuka asked, concerned and started towards Ryoma, his hand held out to try to comfort, but Ryoma put up his hands as if to shield himself.. " NO!"

Fuji and Tezuka are now very concerned. They had never seen Ryoma like this at all. Fuji spoke softly and quietly, staying back from Ryoma and not making any sudden moves. " It's alright, Echizen. It's just us here. Tezuka and I."

Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing and fear. _They saw me like this. They __probably thinks I'm a mental now._

"I..I'm fine, senpai. You just startled me." Ryoma said, trying to regain his composure. " I'm gonna go now."

" I'm going to find out what happened to him, Mitsu. You can't stop me." Tezuka nodded. " You're right, Syuu."

* * *

"Hey Oishi-senpai, is it just me or is this school's tennis courts is well... no offense and all, but it's pretty dumpy." Kevin said, glancing around. There were only 2 courts , and you could see that there were small to medium size cracks on it, some even have weeds growing out of them. The net was ratty looking and the gates surrounding the courts were barely held up.

" I mean. I remember Seigaku Middle since I went there to challenge Ryoma and all, but the school's tennis club and courts were pretty nice.. and compared to this..." Kevin waved a hand in front of him to show Oishi what he meant.

Oishi grimaced. "Yes. Seigaku High's Tennis Club does not get much funding from the school. For several years now, this school's never even made it past the pre-lims. So, funding went to other sports activities and clubs."

" But with Tezuka taking over the near the middle of school term last year, things are getting better, Just not fast."Oishi assured him.

" Oishi is right, nya. You should have seen the courts last year, Ochibi, Kevin. Ewww and the locker room. It smelled in there. " Kikumaru pinched his nose to show what he meant, amusing Ryoma. It felt nice to be around his senpai and their antics again.

" Yes, I have pictures from last year and a few from this year. There are improvements , but only by about 9.8 percent." Inui popped out of nowhere and read through his green notebooks.

" That's like almost 10 percent and it still looks like this?!" Kevin stared around him. Oh man. Two shabby courts to play on. And if you were lucky you won't injure yourself tripping over the cracks or the slip on the weeds.

" So what about a fund raiser of some kind to help with it?" Kevin asked them, still looking around.

Inui pushed up his glasses and turned a few pages of his notebooks. " We did a few last year, that is why the club improved as much as it did."

Ryoma and Kevin looked at each other. _Oh boy._

Oishi smiled at their look and tried to comfort them. "Don't worry , you two. Tezuka and I have spoken to Kisho-sensei about it and we are going to ask the members this year to come up with some ideas to raise funding."

XXXXXX

" Minna, gather around!" Kisho called out to the tennis members. " Alright, good, everyone's here. The first concern I have is that we only received the barest minimum of funding from the school board, and most of it was used up to make as much of repair as we could on our tennis courts and club room. We also need funding for bus fares, uniforms, better and newer equipments, and so on. So I ask that each of you take tonight to think about what we can do to raise funds, and we will go over it tomorrow afternoon after practice, so that we can start planning for it as soon as possible."

Kisho paused and let them think over what he said, glad to see a few head nodding. He's only started here the beginning of this year, and being a tennis lover himself, he was sorely disappointed to see the tennis club in such shambles._ Hopefully we can raise some money for equipments and a better training area._

" Okay, the next thing I want to discuss ; Training. As of now, I want matches suspended."

" WHAT?"

"Kisho-sensei!

"Why?"

" Quiet." Tezuka said into the outcry. His didn't yell, but everyone immediately quieted .

" I know this may seem like a shock. However, all I want each of you to be doing are body training, light weights, jogging, etc. The reason for this is to train the body, but not too heavily that you could injure yourself or pull a muscle. We will begin to have matches the day school commence again after Golden Week. And the next week after, we will begin the ranking tournament to determine who will be the regulars. Dismissed." Kisho nodded to the members once he was done with his speech and turned around with a swish of his white lab coat.

* * *

Momoshiro sighed, walking with his hands behind his head, looking up at ceiling. "So do you have any ideas for a fundraiser, Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai?" The two shook their heads. " Nya, Last year didn't go so well, Momo. Not a lot of people want to help a team that's never even made it to the Nationals." Momoshiro sighed again. That was not good news. " Yeah, I guess. And man, what a drag. Now we can't believe we can't even play matches. Can't believe it."

" Nya, don't mind. Momo. It's only until after Golden Week is over. Then we can play." Then Kikumaru pouted. " but I guess it would be kinda boring. I wanted to see Ochibi play." He looked over to the other person walking with them. " You too, right, Fujiko? You want to see Ochibi play."

Fuji nodded. " Of course. It would be interesting to see how much he has improved." The three were walking down the school's hallway toward the student council's room where Tezuka was at. Well Fuji was going there alone, when Momoshiro and Kikumaru decided to walk in the same direction as he was going, much to his displeasure. He had wanted to do some naughty things with Tezuka on that desk that Tezuka sits behind during student council. Not that he showed it, his eyes closed and his smile was there.

"Eh, look Fujiko. There's Ochibi! " Kikumaru pointed out the window.

"Echizen looks kinda mad, don't you think, senpai? Wonder who's he is angry at. I wonder. " Momoshiro said, watching Ryoma make his way on the lawn outside.

" Look! That's Kisho-sensei by the tree over there. Ochibi is going that way, nya!"

" That Echizen. He's probably mad at sensei's speech this afternoon for not allowing matches yet."

Fuji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Maybe Tezuka could wait. This seem interesting. Ryoma hardly ever shows emotion, for him to be angry. He wants to see it up close. "Hmm..I think I will go outside."

XXXX

Ryoma glared at the school doctor/ tennis coach. " Are you doing this because of me?"

"No."

" Then why won't you let the members play any matches?"

"I've already explained my reasons."

" Your reasons sounds way too much like what the doctors told me for me to believe you."

"And the doctors are right. In your case Ryoma-kun, if you push yourself too hard, as a doctor myself, I can tell you for sure that it would be more detrimental to your health rather than benefiting it. It can set you back for weeks, even months."

Ryoma glared harder at Kisho. He hates this. He does not want to be treated like he was made out of glass , that a small knock would break him into a million pieces.

Kisho wanted to laugh at that glare. Really the boy may be Nanjiroh's son, but where Nanjiroh is a happy go lucky pervert , his son was like the polar opposite. The boy has been in school for a few days now and he's quiet and doesn't express himself much. If it weren't for the familiar cocky arrogant smirk here and there, and that he looks like Nanjiroh quite a bit, he would have doubt Ryoma was his friend's son.

" Really Ryoma-kun. I'm not doing this because of you. I was already planning this. But look, this works in your favor too."

"How?"

"You've only awoken from your coma a few months ago, Ryoma-kun. From what I understand from your father.. you suffered a fracture in the middle of you skull. And your rib were broken. Twice. The second time back in February and the doctors in America had just only pronounced your bones fully mended at the end of March, correct?"

Ryoma nodded. That was the gist of it. He made a mental note to bash his Oyaji when he comes home from England. _Batty old man. He didn't have to go and tell anyone my business._

"Well, then Ryoma-kun. I'm sure you are very aware of this yourself, but you are not at your usual speed, power and stamina."

Ryoma nodded again. He hated that. Being weak.

"This will give you at least two weeks to work on all that. I am not saying that in two weeks you will be as you were before your... " Kisho paused, wondering how to phrase that. He didn't want to bring up that _woman's_ name. Nanjiroh had said Ryoma was sensitive to the topic.

"..........you can say it you know. The psychiatrist says that it is a _good _thing to talk about it." Ryoma bitterly said, tugging his cap low.

Kisho winced. Damn. "Gomen ne sai, Ryoma-kun. I didn't mean to ..." he stopped at the shake of Ryoma's head. " Ryoma-kun. Take it slowly. You need time to give your body time to recover. And again this is not because of you. I had already planned this before you came to school. The members have been practicing hard and I would like to give their muscle a chance to relax and avoid any serious injuries before the schools compete against each other."

Ryoma nodded sharply, turned and walked away, his head still low, the brim of the white cap hiding his features. " Poor kid." Kisho shook his head. How he wants to rush over and hug the kid to his chest, but that would probably put the kid into one of his panic attacks that Nanjiroh had explained Ryoma sometimes gets.

"Waahh, poor Ochibi! Let go Fujiko! I need to go give Ochibi a hug!" Kisho spun around to see Fuji, Momoshiro and Kikumaru getting up from the bushes a few feet away.

" You three. How long were you there? How _much _did you hear?" Kisho demanded.

Fuji's eyes were opened, cold blue staring at Kisho, his smile not in place and his face was grim. " From the part about Echizen being in a coma."

Momoshiro had tears running down his face. "Is it true, sensei? Echizen was in a coma and _skull fractures! Broken ribs!"_

Kisho nodded. " Yes. However the three of you are not to repeat what you have heard, is that clear?"

"Kisho-sensei, why? Ochibi's hurt." Kikumaru didn't understand why they couldn't talk about this. Shouldn't Ryoma's friends know about it? So they can take care of him.

"Look. You are all Ryoma-kun's friends. I've only known Ryoma a few days , but he seems to be a very stubborn kid."

Momoshiro snorted at that. " Got that right, Kisho-sensei. You did."

Fuji nodded, understanding what Kisho was trying to tell them. " Saa. I see. If we baby Echizen, it will only make him all the more determined to prove to himself and to us that he's alright. He could push himself over his current limits and hurt himself even further."

"Oh nya. Fujiko you're so smart. Ochibi would do that for sure, so we have to make sure he don't over do right?"

Kisho nodded. " Yes, that is one point. Remember, this is a private matter, so do not speak of this to anyone. Even friends, girlfriends, or boyfriends. " He stared meaningfully at each one of them, _Don't talk about it to Oishi, An, or Tezuka. _" At least until Ryoma tells you of it."

The three nodded.

"Another thing. Please avoid any suffocating hugs and holding Ryoma in a choke hold and knuckling his head."

"B.... Ochibi needs his hugs, Kisho-sensei. I haven't gotten to hug Ochibi yet!" Kisho wondered if it was Ryoma that needs the hugs or Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro. This may hurt him further, so just do as I say." Fuji narrowed his eyes. No hugs. No touching. He remembered Ryoma's first day. The panic on that face and stiffening of his body, until Kevin had stepped between Kikumaru and Echizen.

Fuji nodded absently, his mind replaying what had happened yesterday in the locker room. _So that was why he needed pain medication. And there is more to it than what Kisho-sensei tells us. No touching. The way Echizen responded yesterday.. could it have something to do with that?_

Momoshiro and Kikumaru hesitantly nodded, not understanding why they couldn't hug their kouhai. Kisho already knew that they have heard more than enough about what is going on with Ryoma, but he was not going to be telling them what had happened.

* * *

Blue eyes stared at a blonde head speaking with a dark green head. He watched the dark haired one shook his head and pointed to the roof and the blonde one nodded, then waved to a few other teens, walking away from the dark haired one. Letting the dark haired one leave he followed after the blonde.

Kevin sighed and listened to a few of his fellow classmates speaking. " Kevin-san."

" Uh? Kevin is just fine, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji inclined his head.

" Ummm.. soooo.. what'cha need?"

" Let's take a walk, shall we?"

The pair walked walked off a ways from the other students and secure that they were mostly alone, Fuji started to speak. His tone light as if they were discussing the weather.

" Saaa. How can I help Echizen get better.?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head and looked away. "heheh. Get better? I don't know what you're talking about....?"

" Echizen already told me about the coma and skull fracture, broken ribs, twice. I am concerned for him and would like to help him."

" He did!?" Kevin stopped short, staring at Fuji.

"Yes, Kevin, he did. He even explained why he reacts to sudden contacts." Fuji closed his eyes and smile for Kevin, looking innocent,showing that he was not lying. _Now, fall for it, Kevin and tell me._

Kevin huffed. "Here he tells me to keep it quiet and he told. Well .. maybe he's taking the doctors advice about speaking about it, after all. I mean with what that _woman_ did to her own child..." Kevin closed his eyes a bit and whispered. " Fuji-senpai.. it was awful... I wake up from nightmares about that day..who knows what Ryoma sees when he sleeps."

Kevin was so lost in his own memory of that time, he did not see Fuji eyes opened and frosty blue eyes glinted at hearing that Ryoma's own mother was the cause of his dear friend's injuries and fears. Deadly intent emanated from his whole being; A blooming flower wilted as he walked past it; a squirrel went to climb up the tree and fell down, frozen.

" Where is the bitch now?"

Kevin gulped. Fuji was making it hard to breathe, but he gasped out that she was dead. The deadly aura dissipated somewhat but not by much. "Oh.. Echizen didn't say anything, so I thank you for telling me this, Kevin." Fuji smiled at Kevin, making him gulp again. _Shit, Ryoma's gonna kill me._

XXXXX

There's something going on with his senpai..... well three of his senpai, and it's creeping Ryoma out, not that he shows any sign of it. Kikumaru had tried to stop glomping him and would bring a bento filled with food for him, sitting there staring at him to make sure he finishes every single morsel.

Then Momoshiro would offer to buy him burgers or ramen after school, practically demanding that he orders as much as he wants, sometimes even ordering for him. He loves burgers, he really does, but even he wants to puke at the mountain of burgers and fries that Momoshiro would order.

Momoshiro wasn't even complaining about the cost or how light is wallet gets. Normally, he could have scarfed it all down, but, his appetite's not all back yet and he's sure that if he ate all that, he would puke it out.

The creepiest person of all is Fuji. The Tensai of Seigaku really didn't do anything to him, but he could feel Fuji's gaze on him and when he turns around there was his senpai, smiling at him. Like the time he went to the bathroom and after he had washed his hands, he looked up and Fuji's reflection was in the mirror a bit warped, smiling. He had spun around and there was Fuji asking him if he was okay. He shivered remembering that.

~~~~~~~April 27~~~~~~~

Kevin stretched, glad that school's over for the day. Only one more day and they would have week of time off. Golden Week. Kevin thought that was pretty cool name. Golden Week from April 29 to May 5th. Oh yeah. He can't wait. A week of no school. No home works. A week of staying up late and sleeping in. A week of no laps and especially no _special juices._

" Man, Ryoma. I'm so tired. How did you deal with Tezuka-buchou giving you all those laps last year? And Inui's Juice. My God! I thought you were kidding about those drinks." Kevin gagged. He had a taste of one of that Aozu and passed out. Only a sip and he could still tastes the juice on his tongue even now. " So you ready for our meeting with Kisho-sensei?"

Ryoma just nodded. He remembered those drink.

" So, you got any ideas, Ryoma? Because I don't." Ryoma shook his head. Actually, he had forgotten about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the front of the class, Kisho looked at the nine tennis club members. Tezuka and Oishi's there. They'd better be, they're team captain and vice captain. The tensai, Fuji was there. Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Echizen, Kevin and Inui. _Out of about 50 members, only these nine showed up. Ah well, hopefully we will have some ideas between these nine heads._

" Let's get started. We'll go around the room and you tell me what ideas you have. So who wants to get started?" He asked them.

Momoshiro raised his hand and stood up.. " I was thinking we can have a haunted house and have people pay to go through it."

"Fssssh." Kaidoh hissed. He hates scary things. " Peach Idiot. What kind of idea is that? It's not even Halloween." He growled. He was not going to let any one know that he is scared.

Inui pushed up his glassed. " It might be a good idea." He wanted Kaidoh to be scared. Not for malicious intent or anything. If Kaidoh was scared, perhaps he will cling to the person closest to him? Like himself, maybe?

"Nya, that would be great, ne, Oishi? We can dress up as vampires and goblins and other scary things." Kikumaru bounced, excited.

"That is a good idea, Momo. We'll put that on the board for now. Next."

" Hmm, we can bottle up and sell my Ulitmate Aozu Extreme." Inui said, causing everyone there to turn green. If he sold those, everyone would die and there won't be a need for a tennis club.

"Ahem. Ahh.. well Inui. That is ..we'll shelf that idea for now. Next." Kisho hurriedly say. NO way was he going to sell those _things _He don't even want to look at it.

Everyone looked at each other, not having any other ideas.

Kikumaru cupped his chin, blowing a raspberry. "BRRR... Nya, Too bad we just can't ask Atobe for help. He's good at stuff like this this."

" Saaa. That is a good idea. He is certainly the expert in party planning, so he may be able to help with this as well."

"Hmm, yes. There is 99.9 % success rates of all his parties."

Kevin and Ryoma blinked and shared a look. _Atobe? _Ryoma shook his head and Kevin knew what his friend meant. _Don't say anything about our relationship. _

He supposed Fuji was right, though. Keigo can certainly throw a party and a lavish one at that. Once he found out that Seigaku needs help he will surely pitch in, not because Ryoma goes to school there. Well, that could be part of it, but Ryoma knew Keigo has a huge heart and loves tennis. If he saw the place as it is , he would be appalled. His inner self giggle at the look Keigo would make. Ryoma wouldn't doubt that Keigo would start punching numbers on all four of his cell phones and within 20 minutes, truckloads of construction workers would swarm over the place.

He wondered when he would tell his friends about his and Keigo's relationship. They made a promise not to say anything until they were both ready to do so. So far, Keigo hadn't say he was ready and he , himself, isn't so sure. We'll least he knows that he's not the only one in here in love with another guy, blushing when he remembered _Tezuka -bucho _kissing Fuji. Guess he'll just let things go as they are for now.

Ryoma tuned his attention back to the conversation.

"So Atobe is Hyoutei's Team Captain?" Kisho asked. When Fuji had said Atobe, he thought Fuji meant Atobe Kazuki, then realized it couldn't be Kazuki they meant, but Keigo. He briefly glanced at Ryoma, seeing him quickly shaking his head at Kevin.

"Well, I suppose. Could you arrange for a meeting, Tezuka?" Tezuka simply nodded.

" Okay, so how about the rest of you? Any ideas?" The rest shook their head. Nope, none. " Alright, then. Go home for the day."

* * *

Once Rikkai had heard that Seigaku's Echizen was back, everyone wanted to know what Sanada would do, except a certain Rikkai Ace. He was still remembering what Echizen did to him, Ryoga Echizen, but Kirihara still thinks that is Ryoma Echizen.

Yuukimura smiled and Sanada did not like that smile. " Yes, he's back , but I hear he may already have another person." Sanada felt his heart twinged a bit. Was he too late already? " How do you know, Yuukimura?"

" A little birdy told me." Yuukimura sang out. This is great news. He had called Fuji to ask if it was true that Echizen was back and Fuji had said the Echizen may already have a boyfriend or a girlfriend already. _Go ahead and break Genichirou's heart, Echizen. I'll be here to pick up the pieces and he will be mine._

Kirihara paled a bit and duck his head. Did people already suspect about him and Echizen, already?

"Sanada, perhaps you should just admit your love to Echizen to see how that goes." Yanagi softly advised his friend. " Even if Echizen may not feel the same, this way, you would have your feelings out in the open."

"NO!" Everyone stared at Kirihara.

" Puri. Why not Bakaya?" Niou asked staring at his kouhai suspiciously. He smells something going on.

"That Echizen! He's a pervert.!" Kirihara angrily yelled.

" And how would you know this, Bakaya?"

" I... I.. I just do! And Don't call me that. " Kirihara stammered. He needs to see Echizen again, convince him that Sanada Fukubuchou was the one for him.

Sanada brows furrowed, ignoring his teammates' yammering, thinking about what Yanagi said, then nodded. Yes, he will speak to Echizen. Soon.

* * *

It was finally the last day of their first week of school. Ryoma blew out a frustrated breath, running slowly behind a few of the first years, barely keeping up. Because of a few members causing a ruckus, Tezuka had assigned all of them 50 laps with Inui Juice as punishment for those who do not finish it. His lungs were burning and he was getting light headed and he was only on his 15h laps. _Thirty five more to go. I can do this. Damnit, run. _His legs were staring to feel wobbly and why were there black spots in front of him. He almost stumbled, until someone laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Ryoma stiffened, taking a deep breath. _Don't panic._

"Echizen, are you alright?" Momoshiro asked, concern in his voice. _It's only Momo-senpai. It's okay. _Ryoma clenched his fist and nodded, and continued to run.

" Tch. Look at that brat. Some star rookie he is, can't even run laps." A tennis member of the team scoffed and his two other friends agreed with him. He was of average height and dark hair and scraggy face. Takai was a second year and all he hears about since school starts is the supposedly great Echizen who won the US Championship last year. From what he can see the brat's not all that great.

"Yeah. He's not all that at all. "

" Hmph, they let anyone in these days in America."

Momoshiro and Kikumaru clenched their fists. What do they know about Ryoma?

The three members laughed. Momoshiro had enough. How dare they talk about his friend like that. He strode up and grabbed Takai by the collar, teeth bared.

"Hey, Momo. What the hell,man?" Takai squawked and wriggled in Momoshiro's grasp.

" Don't talk about my friend like that." Momoshrio growled out between his clenched teeth.

Even Kikumaru glared, his face dark , his eyes angry. " Yeah. Momo's right. Don't talk about Ochibi that way."

Finally shaking free of Momoshiro's grasp, Takai rejoined his two lackey. Takai sneered. " You can't tell us to shut up. We'll say what we want to. Echizen sucks. He's just a spoiled little brat of a captain's pet. He can't even run laps or keep up with the rest of us. Champion? What a joke."

" Ho? Really now, senpai?"

" Echizen!"

* * *

Okay, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please read and review!

Updated on 11/8/2009

AGain, Thank you all!!!

* * *


	36. Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, NEVER WILL.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWIG!

AndreaZthator , misaki , Lissa Black , Mirsama ,ryoka-chan ,Lost-Remembrance **,****Ria Sakazaki**** , ****Radical Edward 03**** , ****IsobelAnis**** , memediS, ****12nothing**** , ****Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome**** , ****ILOVEGAARA**** , Me, ****secret25**** , ****zeyaf**

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_Previously:_

_Finally shaking free of Momoshiro's grasp, Takai rejoined his two lackey. Takai sneered. " You can't tell us to shut up. We'll say what we want to. Echizen sucks. He's just a spoiled little brat of a captain's pet. He can't even run laps or keep up with the rest of us. Champion. What a joke."_

" _Ho? Really now, senpai?"_

" _Echizen!"_

* * *

"Ryoma, are you sure about this. Sensei said no matches." Kevin asked worriedly. Not just because of Kisho said it, but he was actually more concerned for Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi, you'll get huu..mmph." He stopped when a hand clamped over his mouth.

" I'll get what?"

"Heheh, nothing Echizen." Momoshiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly, then released his hand over Kikumaru's mouth. "Kevin's right. Sensei said we shouldn't. So we shouldn't."

"It's fine. It'll be quick." Ryoma wanted to do this. The way Takai spoke about him had grated. It was true and he hated it. So he had challenged Takai to a match as he normally did when someone provokes him. He really hope that he doesn't fall flat on his face.

Getting into the stance for his twist serve, he threw the ball into the air and smacked it over, smirking when Takai eyed it in fear as the ball rushed past him.

" Why ..you brat. What the hell is that. That could have hit me in the face!" Takai yelled at him, pointing his racket at Ryoma.

"Mada Mada Dane, Takai-Senpai."

To those that do did not know Ryoma, they would think he was playing just fine. But to those who knew Ryoma, had seen him play or gone up against him knew that this was _**not**_ anywhere near his actual level.

"Fsssh. What is with the brat! " Kaidoh gripped his fists, watching the match.

Inui scratched in his notebook. " Speed -down 89.52 %, Stamina – down 96.8 %, Reflex – down .. hmm. … not good." he muttered to himself and continuing to write.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru were aghast. Ryoma was down that much!

" Poor Ochibi. This is not like him at all. If here wasn't hurt then he would have Takai beaten already."

"Wait..wait. What do you guys know?" Kevin asked, curious at what they were saying.

Inui paused and looked up, listening in.

Kaidoh looked at the three. _Know what? _" What the hell is wrong with Echizen, Fss." He hissed out.

"Hmmph. We know Echizen was hurt. We heard him and Kisho-sensei speaking a few days ago."

" Nya, Kevin. Is it true? Ochibi was in a coma?" Kevin nodded, not saying much. He was not going to be tricked another time. Once by Fuji was enough. He hadn't even told Ryoma yet that Fuji knew. And how it seems that these two know.

"Coma?" Kaidoh asked, but he was ignored by them. _Echizen was in a coma?_

"Well?" Momoshiro demanded.

" Well what?"

" Tell us."

"No."

"Why" Kikumaru and Momoshiro wanted to know.

" Look senpai. When Ryoma is ready to tell you, he will. I'm not going to be the one to do so."

"Then how do you know, hah?" Momoshiro was starting to get mad. Ryoma's his best friend and his best friend was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

" Because I was there, alright?" Kevin snapped.

" Momo. Let's just leave it alone for now, kay?" Kikumaru said quietly. "Kevin is right. When Ochibi's ready, he'll tell us. For now, we just have to support him as best we can."

Momoshiro bit his lips. He hates it, but reluctantly nodded. Kaidoh looked at the match, now seeing why Ryoma could not keep up and now wanting to rush in there and take Ryoma away, but he knows for certain that Ryoma would not appreciate it. This is the brat that played with an injured eye against Shinji Ibu. He would not appreciate it at all.

Twenty -five minutes later it was over. Takai couldn't handle the twist serve and one hit him square on the fore-head knocking him out. His two lackeys rushed over and picked him up to be taken to the nurse's office.

"Tch."Ryoma scoffed. Not at Takai, but at himself. Going against a player like Takai, he should have been able to win easily. But at about fifteen minutes into the game , he was already tired. If that ball hadn't smacked Takai in the fore-head, he wasn't sure if he could last any longer. He could feel his body and muscle protesting as he moved. He painstakingly made his way to sit on the rickety bench.

Tezuka's voice rang out demanding to know what was going on. He heard Momoshiro trying to explain, then Tezuka was before him, Oishi and Fuji behind him. He looked up at Tezuka to see his captain staring down at him, his face set in disapproval and way too close for comfort.

" Buchou." Ryoma lazily said, and got up. He needed some space.

" Echizen. " Ryoma cringed inside, though on the outside he was as apathetic and bored looking as ever. Tezuka's voice reeked of disapproval too. " How many laps did you run?"

Slow blink. " 15"

" I see. Add 15 more to your remaining laps." Tezuka ordered and watched Ryoma go out the gate and start to run. He had just talked with Atobe on the phone and the other teen agreed to come over later that day to inspect the school and discuss what needs to be done.

He had walked out at the end of the game to see Takai being carried off. No matter that he didn't want to do this, he knows that he can't show favoritism to a player. Ryoma challenged another member to a match when the Kisho had already ordered no matches. He will stay here with Ryoma until the boy completes his laps or fall over from exhaustion. And with the way Ryoma looks , the latter will probably happen soon.

He looked down to see Fuji's upset blue eyes. " Tezuka, that was not necessary. From what Momoshiro said, Takai deserved it."

"Echizen did the challenging."

" But he still had 35 more to go and to add another 15!"

" Fuji!" Fuji's lips thinned and he turned and walked away. He knows why Tezuka had to ,but it didn't mean he had to like it. Wasn't the 35 that Ryoma still had to do enough already. Ryoma had looked really pale sitting there and from what Momo said, didn't do so well in his match against a weak player like Takai.

Oishi wrung his hands, worry in his eyes as he watched Tezuka and Fuji argue. " Tezuka, Fuji is right. Echizen doesn't seem to be feeling well at all.."

" Enough , Oishi. Echizen broke the rule. I cannot allow that." Oishi sighed. " I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma ran.. no more like trudge along, wanting to pout and cry. He knew why Tezuka had to give him more laps, but couldn't he just finish what he had left. But he's tired and hungry. And he aches. And he'd only done 3 more laps so far. He was aware of the pitying gaze as he trudge along, biting his lips to keep from cursing.. or crying. He will make it. 47 to go. Well, he guessed it was a good thing he didn't already do all 50, otherwise Tezuka might have added another 50.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanada's head ticked as he walked along the street to Seigaku High. With six of the other Rikkai Regulars behind him. Kirihara had disappeared once school was over and no one knows where he went. Oh well, one less person to witness his humiliation. Once they had heard he was going to come over and see Echizen that day after school, Yuukimura thought it would be a good idea to come as well under the pretense that he needed to speak to Tezuka anyways to arrange another practice match. Like hell he did. Sanada knew better, Yuukimura is probably planning something. Or maybe in his sadistic way, he wanted to see Sanada suffer a rejection and laugh at him.

He stopped and turn around to stare at Yuukimura, narrowing his gaze at that smile. Why oh why did he have a sadistic captain? How does Tezuka put up with Fuji? He paused at the entrance to Seigaku High. _Here goes._ Hopefully he can get Echizen alone.

xxxxxxx

At about the same time that Sanada is standing at the entrance to Seigaku High. Kirihira paced in front of the front gate to the Echizen's household. Should he go in? Should he leave? Go in? Leave? Back and Forth. " Arrrghh. What should I do?"

"How about you stop pacing in front of my house and come in already?" A voice suggested, causing Kirihara to whirl around. " Echizen!"

Ryoga smirked. Look what he have here in front of him. "Hello, Akaya-chan." Kirihara licked his lips. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. " Ahhahaha. Echizen. You live here?"

"Yes." Ryoga nodded slowly. " See the nameplate? It says Ech-i-zen." Pointing to the metal nameplate by the gate.

" I can read!" Kirihara snapped back. He didn't like the tone Echizen used at all. Forget it. This was a bad idea. He glared at Echizen then walked away. At least he tried to, except that he was not going anywhere since Echizen had grabbed the back of his shirt.

" Tsk. Akaya-chan. So feisty. You've come all this way..." Ryoga started to chuckle darkly, his teeth gleaming white against his tan face. "Hahaha …. so come inside. Mwaa-haha-haha." Kirihara paled. _Oh this is sooooooo a bad idea. Help Yuuki-buchou!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuukimura paused and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. " Yuukimura, is something the matter?"

"Oh. Yanagi." Yuukimura smiled and shook his head. " For a moment there, I thought I heard Kirihara-kun's voice."

"Tch. That Bakaya, leaving like that. Puri." Niou pursed his lips. " Wonder where he went anyways? Hehe. He's missing out on Sanada confessing to Echizen."

" Hmm, Kirihara-kun did seem distracted lately." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. " Anyways, let's go in."

The Rikkai Regulars walked in, not sure where the courts were. Seeing an adult walking ahead of them along a trail, they called out to him.

Kisho was going to the tennis courts after treating Takai, then his two friends took him home. At a call, Kisho looked around to see around eight teens walking toward him.,not Seigaku students by the look of their uniform.

" Oh? Rikkai. Did Tezuka call you here to help with fund raising ideas as well?" Kisho asked them, wondering if Tezuka had called them in addition to Hyoutei.

Sanada frowned as was about to speak until Yuukimura stepped up and smiled. " Why yes we are. But we could not find the courts."

" Of course, I was going there. So follow me. Hyoutei should be here soon." The Rikkai Regulars exchanged a look and Sanada wanted to groan, growl , or run. He's not sure which. Great, more people to witness this.

Tezuka nodded to Yuukimura and Sanada. " Could we help you?"

" Eh, Tezuka, I thought you had called Rikkai here to help with our fundraiser?" Kisho asked looking at the two teams. Tezuka shook. He had only called Atobe. "And Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?"

"Running laps."

Fuji grinned, evilly. " Tezuka thought it was a good idea to give Echizen another 15 extra laps."

Kisho frowned over at Tezuka, not liking that at all. " Tezuka, under normal circumstances I can understand, but with Ryoma-kun's health.."

" I'm fine." Ryoma bit out. He did not want his senpai-tachi to know. He didn't know that Fuji already knew. He didn't know that Momoshiro, Kikumaru knew he was hurt. And that Inui and Kaidoh had heard about him being in a coma.

ezuka nodded. Ryoma didn't look like he could run his remaining 43 laps. In the past half hour, Ryoma had only finished 7 laps. " Alright, it's enough for the day, Echizen."

" No. I can still run." Ryoma stuck his chin up stubbornly, so Fuji decided to intervene.

"Saa.. Did someone decide to .. confess?" Fuji smiled, showing his white teeth that gleams like a shark

Sanada glared at Fuji. Yes he came here to tell Ryoma he liked him, but not in front of all these people.

" Echizen. I would like to speak with you. Alone, please." Ryoma gave the older teen a slow blink. He really wished Sanada was not asking for a match because he don't think he can serve another ball right now. In fact, he was already really tired, he was about to pass out. The only thing keeping him up is sheer willpower.. and pure stubbornness.

Shrugging, Ryoma slowly walked around the corner to the back of the school, where a sakura tree was planted in the middle of four stone benches.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Soooo...Akaya-chan, what are you doing in this part of the neighborhood?" Ryoga asked, then sip his green tea. He had seen Kirihara pacing back and forth from the window, so he went out as Kirihara was muttering to himself about what he should do. Really, Kirihara was just too cute for words. Now the two were in the living room.

Kirihara was fidgeting in his seat, nervously looking around. The chills he got from Ryoga's chuckle a bit ago have not passed. _Bad idea. Bad idea Akaya._

Clearing his throat, Kirihara looked at Ryoga, blushed, looked away and fidgeted in his seat some more. _Damn it Akaya. Just say it already. Tell Echizen he has to like Sanada Fukubuchou back._

"Hmm, seems like my Akaya-chan is having problem speaking."

"Sss..shut up. I'm trying to think."

"Really, maybe I can help with that."Ryoga said, scooting closer to Kirihara, then he yanked Kirihara close and kissed Kirihara, sticking his tongue and and swirling it in Kirirhara's mouth, around Kirirhara's tongue.

"So Akaya-chan, are you done thinking yet?"

_How the hell can I think when you just shoved your tongue in my mouth and do that..that thing that felt soooo good._ Kirihara's thought was trailing off into inappropriate directions, that is until he head a distince _zzzziiip _of his zipper going down. Scrambling backwards, he cupped himself. " OI, The hell, Echizen!"

"You know you want me to Akaya-chan. Remember the last time. You came into my mouth...mmmm .. I can still taste it...sweet and creamy." Ryoga licked his lips suggestively, making Kirihara gulp. Why was he here again?

" You said you wanted to speak with me about something." Ryoga reminded him. Oh yea.

" Sanada-Fukubuchou!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Ryoga wanted to groan. Not that guy's name again. He had the green eye teen with him and he did not want to think about this Sanada that Kirihara is so obsessed over. Wait. Isn't he the guy that likes Ryoma?

" What about him?"

Kirihara swallowed. Was he sure about this? Should he let Sanada Fukubuchou get together with Echizen? _I think I like Echizen. But Fukubuchou liked him first, right. This is all too confusing._ Kirihara sniffed, then felt warm arms around his shoulder. " Oh now, don't look like that Akaya-chan. Tell Papa Ryoga what's wrong. Did this Sanada hurt you?" Ryoga asked, concern.

" You have to like him!" Kirihara suddenly declared causing Ryoga to blink.

" Like him? Sanada?" The head in his arm nodded. " But I don't like Sanada, Akaya-chan. I like_ you_." The body stilled, then a head tilted up, shining green eyes staring at him. " You like me?" Then he was pushed away as Kirihara scrambled back some more , not to realize that the first time he scrambled back, he was already at the edge, so now that he scrambled again, he went over the side. **BOMP CLUNK. **_**" **_OW!"

Ryoga peered over the edge. " You alright?"

Kirihara glared up from his position on the floor. " You have to like Fukubuchou. He really likes you,Echizen. He liked you first, so you can't say no." Getting up , he walked over and helped Kirihara up despite the teen's protest that he can get up just fine himself. Ryoga sighed. He really need to tell Kirihara that he was not Ryoma, but _Ryoga_. "I need to tell you something, Akaya."

_He didn't call me** chan. **Is he mad at me?_Kirihara cocked his head to the side, looking so cute with his hair ruffled and those large green eyes that was filled with apprehension.

" I'm not Echizen." Ryoga told Kirihara.

* * *

Updated 11/11/2009

Please read and review


	37. Sanada Confesses

DISCLAIMER: As Always - I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU : Lost-Remembrance , ILOVEGAARA , Lissa Black , AndreaZthator , Mirsama , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , secret25 , memedis , Ria Sakazaki , IsobelAnis , ryoka-chan , misaki

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Previously: Sanada is about to confess his feelings to Ryoma and Ryoga told Kirihara he's not Echizen._

" _I'm not Echizen." Ryoga told Kirihara._

Kirihara stared at Echizen, who just said he's not Echizen. " Eh?"

" I'm not Echizen." Ryoga told Kirihara again. " Well, that is I am _an _Echizen. But I'm not_ Ryoma _Echizen, but _Ryoga _Echizen." Seeing that Kirihara was still blinking up at him in confusion he added, " I'm Ryoma Echizen's Ni-San." Blink. Blink.

Kirihara heard what Echizen said.. that he's Echizen's Aniki , but his mind was still trying to process this new information. So the man before him is Echizen, but not Echizen. He's Echizen's brother. So Sanada doesn't like this Echizen. Or does he? But why did he pretend to be Echizen? Kirihara's eyes widened in anger and frustration. " You PERVERT! NO GOOD LYING PERVERT!" Kirihara screamed and moved forward to punch Ryoga, who caught his fist easily, spinning Kirihara around until Kirhara's back leaned into him.

" Akaya-chan. So feisty. I like them feisty." Ryoga purred into Kirihara's neck causing him to shiver.

"Lemme Go! Lemme Go! Lemme Go! "Kirihara struggled , kicking his legs. " You Bastard! You Sicko!"

"I'll let you go if you calm down."

Kirihara pouted, he didn't want to calm down. He want to scream and shout and punch the bastard behind him, but he nodded.

"Okay, Akaya-chan, I'm gonna let go now." When Kirihara felt Ryoga's grip loosen he twisted and tried to punch Ryoga again, only to be caught..._Again. _This time they were chest to chest, with Ryoga and his smirk looking down at him. Kirihara glared.

Ryoga smiled wider at that glare. So cute. Makes those green eyes so much brighter when he glares. " Alright, are you listening, Akaya-chan?" Kirihara stuck his lips further out and nodded. _So adorable. Just want to suck on those lips. _"Good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You were just too cute and since you seem to know my little brother, I took advantage of that. I couldn't resist. You were just too _cute_ staring up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes." Ryoga said while staring at those gorgeous emerald eyes which have widened so much it looked like they were gonna pop out.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Oishi watched Sanada and Ryoma walked away worriedly. " Are you sure this is a good idea, Fuji?"

"Yeah, Fuji-senpai, what if he hurts Echizen." Momoshiro voiced out, causing Kirihara's hackles to rise.

Fuji smiled. " Oh, I'm sure he won't. Sanada likes Echizen."

"What!" The Seigaku members exclaimed, except for Tezuka and Fuji. Even Kisho went wide eyed.

Kevin stood there with his mouth gaping open. That guy likes Ryoma? Then he grinned. Well, wonder how Atobe will take that?

Sanada and Ryoma sat on a stone bench away from the others, but you could still see them in the distance. All of them looking over their way. Sanada drum his fingers on the bench, then sighed. Drum. Sigh. Drum. Sigh. Maybe they should have moved further away? But Ryoma had sat down there, out of breath and a bit pale, so he sat down too.

Drum. Sigh. Drum. Sigh. Ryoma was getting impatient. It's been a good 15 minutes already and all Sanada was doing was sighing. Then he drums his finger. Then sighs again. He was glad for the break, but enough with this already, Ryoma thought and got up. " Sanada-san, if you don't have anything to say..."

" Wait, Echizen." Sanada panicked a bit, not wanting Ryoma to leave.

Ryoma paused and gave Sanada a look of impatience. Sanada cleared his throat and stood up as well, standing before Ryoma. " I .. I like you."

* * *

" _I .. I like you."_

What. The. HELL.

Ryoma felt like he'd been slapped upside the head with a hammer. Did Sanada just say he liked him? He blinked and shook his head to clear out it out. He probably heard it wrong. "Eh?"

Sanada cursed at himself. He shouldn't have just blurted it out like. It had taken him most of the day to gather up the courage to do this. Most people were afraid of _him. _He , the Emperor of Rikkai. One of the Demon Three had to gather up all his nerves and courage just to do this. He wanted to let Echizen know of his feelings even if the other boy may not feel the same. Maybe he should have explained it a bit more. " Echizen, I like you. Ever since our first game. The one we played beneath the train. You may not feel the same, but this is my feelings." He advance towards and Ryoma backed up. Sanada was getting too close for comfort.

"I love someone else." Ryoma said flatly, not even trying to put Sanada down gently.

Sanada tucked in his chin, the brim of this black caps over his eyes, to cover the hurt he knows are in them at what Ryoma said. " I see then. I'm sorry to bother you."

Ryoma nodded to Sanada, not sure what else is there to say. Together they walked back to the group waiting for them, that is until about halfway there, Ryoma's leg gave out and he stumbled. Feeling hands on each of his arms, Ryoma reacted, wrenching his arms away, screaming. " DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ryoma stumbled backwards falling onto the ground.

Sanada stared in shock at Ryoma scrambling away, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Frowning, he moved forward again. "Echizen."

"S..sorry. I'm f...." Ryoma's cap covered his eyes, so Sanada could not see them, but he heard the tremor in Ryoma's voice.

Sanada looked down, confusion on his face. He reached out and placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, only to have Ryoma put his hands out to ward him off, terror in his gold eyes. " No..d..don't ... please don't!" Ryoma screamed shrilly.

Sanada pulled his hand back, then_**BAM **_**,** his jaw snapped back, and he stumbled back, then _**WHOOSH , **_he doubled over as that fist punched him in the guts. Sanada dropped to his knees, _**GRAHAH , **_spit spewing from his mouth, hands clutched at his stomach.

He was dragged up to his feet and met the furious dark blue eyes of Atobe Keigo "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Keigo roared.

With the Regulars a bit earlier

Yuukimura stared as hard as he could at the two figures on the bench, wondering what was going on. So far, it didn't seem like Sanada had said anything yet. He wished Sanada would hurry up and do it already, then they can all leave and he can start his turn with Sanada. After all Sanada had promised that if Echizen didn't feel the same, he would give them a chance and Yuukimura knew Sanada would never go back on his words.

"Kisho-sensei, what do you mean by Echizen's health?" Oishi asked his coach.

" Ryoma-kun's just under the weather is all, Oishi. He'll be fine in no time."

"Fssh, Kikumaru -senpai said he was in a coma."

Oishi and Tezuka's eyes widened.

"Oh no. What ? How ? Why? Oh dear." Oishi paced , then swung around to glare at Tezuka. " and _you!_ You gave him more laps!" Tezuka backed up a couple paces and so did a few others. Uh-oh. Oishi's in mother hen mode. Then Oishi glared at Kikumaru. " Eiji!"

"Y..yes, Oishi?"

" You knew!"

" Waaaah. Don't be mad. Momo and Fujiko knew too!.. And Kevin!" Kikumaru defended, pointing at each of them, turning Oishi's glare on them, then pointedly looked at Kevin. " What happened to Echizen?"

The Rikkai Regulars were impressed. Who knew Oishi could get that way? Well, as they say. 'Never get between a mother hen and her.. ahem.. his chicks. '

_Holy shit! Scary. _Kevin thought. What to say? " Umm..umm... well.. Ryoma ..."

"Eh, what are you lot standing around for, ahn?" An arrogant voice most knew so well came from behind them. A voice that makes some of them wants to palm their faces.

_Whew! Saved by the arrogant voice._ Kevin thought, watching Keigo and his team approaching.

" Tezuka, you didn't say anything about Rikkai being here too." Keigo looked Tezuka, then nodded to Yuukimura. Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat at seeing Keigo. Since that time he had told Keigo what his feelings were last November, he had not seen the other teen since then.

Now here was he was, standing with his hip cocked to the left, his left hand on it. But as he looked at Keigo, he didn't feel anything. Not a thing. He looked down at Fuji next to his side, who was glaring cold blue ice at him, hurt lingering in them. Tezuka let his eyes smile and shine, reflecting what he was feeling in it.

Fuji had seen Tezuka stared at Keigo and frowned, until he saw those brown eyes looking at him. His eyes widened a bit and he smiled. A true happy smile.

Keigo smirked at the look the two gave each other. _Good, Tezuka took long enough to realize his feelings. This way he would not cause trouble for Ore-sama and Ryoma. _

Yuukimura, too, noticed the look and wished that it was him and Sanada. Well hopefully after this, he and Sanada will have a turn. " Atobe. It's been a while. We heard you had an emergency this past year. I hope everything was alright." Yuukimura said. " We were hoping to see your serve again at our last practice match."

"Perhaps next time. So, Ore-sama asks again. What are you lot doing around here, ahn?"

"From the looks of things over there, Atobe, it seems Sanada is speaking with Echizen." Oshitari said, looking across the way from them at the two people walking back to them.

Keigo pushed past the the few people in his way. What the hell was this.?If Sanada do something to Ryoma....

Fuji caught a glint off the hand that Keigo and squinted a bit. _The ring looks familiar... where have I seen.... _His brain recalled the scene in the locker room. He had commented that the ring around_..Echizen. It's the same as the one Echizen wears around his neck. I see. Well, Sanada, looks like you lost. And Yuukimura, here's your chance._

Fuji smirked at Keigo. Oh, this is so going to be good. " Sanada just took Ryoma way to confess his love." He said, smiling all the while.

"He's doing WHAT?" His tone incredulous.

" Saa. Come now Atobe. It can't be that hard to believe that Sanada has love interests in Echizen. After all, our kouhai is quite cute. They might even get together and start dating. They make quite the cute couple too." Fuji couldn't resist but goad Keigo, smiling innocently. So innocently that Tezuka and Yuukimura had to wonder what the Tensai is planning.

His smile vanished when Ryoma stumbled and screamed at Sanada not to touch him.

In a blink of an eye, Keigo was there and had punched Sanada a couple times. Everyone that had also rushed forward at Ryoma's screem, screeched to a halt. _What . The . Fuck. Atobe just punched Sanada. Twice!_

* * *

"**Never touch him again**." Keigo growled at Sanada in his grip then tossed him back, watching Sanada stumbled back. He had gotten a call from Tezuka earlier to come over, since they needed some ideas and help to start a fundraiser to improve the school's tennis club. He said he would come over that day only because he had plans to bring Ryoma to Hokkaido tomorrow, and would stay there until the day before school commence again.

When he heard Ryoma screamed, his blood had went cold and red exploded in his vision at the sight of Ryoma , terror on his face, those golden eyes wide and unfocused.

Hearing Ryoma whimper behind him, he took a deep breath and turned around. Now was not the time to pound Sanada into the ground. Ryoma needs him. Slowly approaching, he whispered quietly to Ryoma. " Shh. Ryoma. I'm here.. It's alright I'm here.. It's just me. Kei. Just me. Focus on just me." He whispered soothingly, not touching Ryoma. When Ryoma gets like this, it was best not to touch him until he calms down.

Ryoma heard Keigo's voice as if it was coming from far away, until it became clearer and clearer that it was indeed Keigo. He slowly lowered his arm, lips trembling, eyes watery until he saw Keigo there in front of him.

"Kei." Ryoma threw himself into Keigo's arm with a sob. Keigo engulfed Ryoma in his embrace and rock back on his heels, sitting down on the ground, positioning Ryoma on his laps as he held the boy. Still whispering nonsensically into Ryoma's hair, his hands making a circular motion on Ryoma's back.

Keigo allowed himself to cry, silent tears coursing down his cheeks down onto Ryoma's hair, not caring who was watching. He hurt seeing Ryoma like this. His love still had a long way to go before he is well again. For the millionth time, he wishes that he could raise the dead, so he could have the satisfaction for slowly and painfully making that woman suffer over and over again.

"Shh.. shh.. I'm here now."

With the exception of Kevin and Kabaji, who have seen Keigo like this already, the rest of the other players there, Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyoutei, were flabbergasted. Shocked. Stunned. Felt like someone had just dropped piano on their head.

Never did they expect to see something like this. Atobe Keigo. _The Atobe Keigo_ had just punched Sanada Genichirou in the face , then the stomach. Even his own teammates had never seen their captain this way. Then he called himself _**Kei**__. _He said _**I**_instead of _**Ore-sama. **_Now Atobe Keigo was on his ass, on the dirty ground, cradling Ryoma as if he were a child. Hell hath indeed frozen over and pigs can fly. Or they were in the Twilight Zone.

And Ryoma. They didn't expect Ryoma to have that kind of reaction either. He was _trembling_ and _whimpering. _His hands up as if to protect himself from some kind of attack. What had happened to the arrogant, confident teen hey knew? The teen who would face down any challenge with that golden stare? Who had hurt him to this extent?

Tezuka's eyes were glued to the scene. _So Ryoma is the person that holds his heart. _

Sanada felt his heart shatter. Seeing Echizen like that makes him want to scoop up the boy into his arms and comfort him. His mouth curve bitterly. It seems that Ryoma already has someone. _Atobe. _By the looks of it, he never had a chance.

After what seem like an eternity later, Keigo stood up with sleeping Ryoma in his arm, bridal style. Kisho came over to laid a hand on Ryoma's forehead, and checking him over a bit.

" Not good, feels like he have a slight fever. Carry him into my office."

Keigo nodded. " Come, Kabaji. Kevin."

"Usu." Even if no one can tell, but Keigo, Kabaji's Usu held a sad note. Sad for Ryoma.

Kevin glared at being ordered around like a lackey, but quietly followed.

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as Keigo walked off with Ryoma in his arms, Kevin and Kabaji behind him. That is until Fuji laughed... no cackled insanely was more like it, in a soft feminine Fuji way. A way where everyone backed up in fear. Fuji didn't care. It was too ironic. Tezuka had liked Atobe. Sanada liked Echizen. Atobe is with Echizen. The two people that Tezuka and Sanada liked are together. He laughed and laughed. No one was brave enough to ask Fuji why he was laughing.

Sanada again thank the stars Yuukimura is not as bad as Fuji.

Tezuka rubbed his fore-head, wondering why he loved Fuji.

In the brief moment when Ryoma had lifted his head up, before he threw himself at Keigo, Yuukimura saw the devastated look in those teary golden eyes and his heart melted. How could anyone hurt him? He may be a brat true, and he is the person that holds Sanada's heart, but looking at Ryoma, he could no longer hold any sort of resentment or hate. Ryoma loves Keigo and it's obvious the arrogant narcissist loves Ryoma back. He will just have to work hard to earn Sanada's love.

"Whoa. Never thought I'd see Atobe that way ever." Shishido said and the rest of Hyoutei nodded.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses and sigh. " Well it seems the mysterious love of Atobe's life has been revealed."

"Yeah, no shit. Who'd think it be Echizen, though?" Gakuto said, not bouncing. "I mean we all thought it was a _girlfriend _that Atobe had. Not a guy."

Yuukimura and Fuji glared his way. In a deceptively soft voice, Yuukimura asked him."Is there something wrong with being with a guy, Gakuto?"

Gakuto gulped and defended himself. "N..nothing. Nothing at all. I just meant it was Atobe. You know, heir to a ginormous corporation and all?"

Oshitari nodded, a frown between his fore head. " Indeed, this will pose as a problem. I've met Kazuki-san, and he's a very imposing figure. Not sure what his parents and Grandfather will say to this. They may try to break up the relationship."

"Oh, I hope things will not be that way." Ohtori quietly said, hoping things goes well for his captain.

"Hah! You've met his Father, Choutarou. That Kazuki-san is nice, but I don't think he'd want his only son to ..you know, not carry on the family name and stuff." Shishido said, waving his hand in the air.

"Nya, then we will just have to help Ochibi and Atobe out." Quite a few heads from Seigaku and Hyoutei nodded at that. Rikkai kept silent, since it was their Fukubuchou's object of love that is with Hyoutei's captain." But right now, I want to see how Ochibi's doing, nlya. " And Kikumaru bounced off.

* * *

Alright, here's the next chapter. EVeryone finds out. Well, not everyone, but a lot of people did. Hope you like it.

**I had originally planned the confesstion between Sanada and Ryoma a bit different.....okay , alot different... would you like me to put it up?**

Updated 11/14/2009


	38. Deleted Scene 3: Sanada's Confession

Deleted scene. Kisho did not stop practices. The difference is that Momo, Fuji, and Kikumaru did not find out about Ryoma being in a coma. So a few of Seigaku are getting a bit of hate here. But as you can see ,there are some stuff, not a lot, that is the same as the previous chapter. Reason why I didn't put this up was it seemed to go off into fluffy Royal Trio and I didn't want that, although,the three would be soooooo and hot cute together, I think. This story was supposed to be strictly Royal Pair. The food fight part below, might show up in later chapters, so if it seems familiar, it's because you've read it here. It also have how the regulars find out about keigo and Ryoma in this chapter, but differently, more.. I don't know.. for me it was more emotional, maybe.

------------------

Ryoma blew out a frustrated breath, running slowly behind a few of the first years, barely keeping up. Kisho-sensei called out his name and told him to go shower and change and Ryoma pulled to a slow stop and left.

Most of the Regulars and the other team members watch Ryoma walk off in envy. Why doesn't he have to finish all the laps? Or drink that nasty Inui Juice? Teacher's Pet, they thought. The regulars and a few other team members tried to get Ryoma to play, but Ryoma keeps refusing and Kisho had to step in a few times, telling them that Ryoma needs his rest since he's just came back from America.

When Tezuka ordered laps, Ryoma would only run about half of it before he tired and when he tried to go on, Kisho would stop Ryoma.

When Oishi ordered that the balls be picked up or that they need to sweep the courts, when it was Ryoma's turn, Kevin would step in or Kisho would order another non regular member to do so.

When Ryoma refused to play against Momoshiro again, he exploded. Ryoma was being treated like a prince or king, barely having to go through the training that they all had to go through. He stalked inside the changing room and banged his fist against a locker.. Kaidoh's locker.

"FSSSH! Oi. Peach Head. Don't bang on my locker." He hissed out, lips pursed, glaring at Momoshiro. He too was angry and pissed at the way Ryoma is treated by Kisho. Like he was the favorite and don't have to do much , or work as hard like the rest of them.

Momoshiro, of course glared back. He needed to vent his anger and Kaidoh is there and convenient. " What about it, huh, Mamushi? I bang your locker, so what?" And to prove it, he bang Kaidoh's locker again, egging the other teen on. Kaidoh grabbed the Momoshiro's shirt with his left hand and raised his right fist to hit Momoshiro, when Tezuka barked out. " Enough!"

Oishi wrung his hands. " You two, enough of this. What is going on?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh hung their heads. " Nothing." They both muttered, their anger fading a bit.

" Saa. You are both angry at something. Why don't you just let it out?"

"Fssh. It's nothing." Kaidoh muttered. It was not anyone's business what he if feeling. Momoshiro though, at being asked this, his anger rose back up. " It's Echizen!"

Fuji raised his eyebrow. " Oh?" Fuji knew everyone there was feeling a bunch of resentment toward Echizen. Seeing Echizen be allowed to only run barely half of what Tezuka ordered, not having to do his part of tennis chores, refusing to play, and so on must really grate on their nerves when most there worked so hard.

"Ever since he came back, he's different. He acts like since he won the US Champion, he's better than us. Refusing to do chores, not running his full laps, not playing against any of us. Not training and barely practicing. He's not the same Echizen that was my friend. This Echizen is just some spoiled little brat thinking he's too good for us. He doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Nya, Momo is right, Oishi. He doesn't even let me hug him, anymore. I haven't' even hug Ochibi since he's been back . Maybe he doesn't like us anymore. " Kikumaru sniffed. " And Oishi, he never do what you say, like clean ups and courts sweeps and stuff either! Momo's right, nya. He thinks he's too good for us now.."

The two continued his rant, unaware that golden eyes were watching by the door, hurt in them.

Ryoma listened to Momoshiro and Kikumaru rant, biting his lips and clenching his fists. He didn't want to be treated this way. He was fine, but realized he was quite out of shape, when he got winded so easily. Kisho-sensei took his Oyjaji's words quite seriously and anytime he wanted to do more, the man would interrupt and tell him to stop.

Last week when the club activities were over, he had stayed behind and playing against a poor defenseless wall, and barely over half an hour later, he got so tired and out of breath. Next thing he knew, he woke up in the school's nurse office with Kisho-sensei sitting next to him.

Kisho-sensei had found him and being a doctor of the school, he had taken Ryoma there and then had checked Ryoma over, telling Ryoma that he had just aggravated his ribs some more and need to keep it easy. He told Ryoma that the fractures were healing , but slowly and believed it was due to him doing more than he is ready to that is slowing down the mending process. But right now, he don't care. Listening to their rant, he need to prove to himself, and to them that he's not some spoiled brat. Stepping inside the changing room, he interrupted them.

"Fine, Momo-senpai. If you want a match this badly, tomorrow's a weekend and we can play on the street courts."

" Good Echizen. Be ready cuz I'm gonna win. I am." Momoshiro tilted his chin stubbornly, refusing to take back what he said about Ryoma.

April 29th

"Ore-Sama wished you would attend Hyoutei High instead. This way we could be together more often." _And I can watch over you._

" Yaaada, Monkey King. I like Seigaku." _Even if it's not all that great between the senpai and me right now._

" Hmmph. Brat."

Keigo and Ryoma were in Ryoma's room, both naked, with Keigo's arm wrapped around him on the bed. They had spent the day together, starting first at Keigo's house for a swim in the pool, lunch at some ritzy place only Keigo would go to and then here, in Ryoma's room, just snuggling after their love session.

" Just tell Ore-Sama."

" How did you..."

"Ore-Sama knows."

Ryoma hmmped again. " Know it all Monkey King."

Ryoma wondered if he should tell Keigo about what happened in the last 2 days. The way he had freaked out when Tezuka's hand reached out to him. That the senpai-tachi hates him.

"Come. Tell." He knew something was bothering his love. Ryoma had been tense and distracted since he went to pick him up this morning.

"I saw Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-senpai.. kissing in the shower room day before yesterday."

Keigo smiled. " Is that all? Well Ore-Sama do believe that Fuji has liked Tezuka for a while now. You shouldn't be surprised." _So those two had gotten together like Shishido and Ohtori said. Good. That way Tezuka wont' bother Ore-Sama or be jealous of Ryo being with Ore-Sama. Should I tell Ryo about Tezuka confession? Better not. _He decided. Ryoma doesn't need to know that. That could cause Ryoma more stress and he didn't want that.

" That can't be all, what else, Ryo?"

"Well.. " Ryoma hesitated, should he say something. He don't want Keigo to worry, but they had promised not to keep things from each other. He fingered his ring. " Tezuka-buchou reach out to me and I .. I overreacted. I screamed at him not to touch me."

Keigo hugged Ryoma tighter to him. This has been a lot tougher on his boyfriend than it was for him. He was not the one who's mother went psycho. He was not the one who carried a child and then had to lose it because of psycho mom. He was not the one that went into a coma. Nor was he the one who had suffered injuries, again because of psycho mom. He really wanted to bring the woman back to life so that he could torture her personally.

".....And the senpai-tachi hates me." he whispered the last part out.

"What?" He can't have heard right.

" Never mind." Ryoma muttered. It was stupid.

" Ryoma, what happened with your senpai?"

"Kikumaru - senpai and Momo -senpai ....they're angry at me. I guess I'm really no good if I can't play tennis. It's my fault. I'm too weak. I can barely keep up with them."

" Then they don't deserve your friendship, Ryo." _Oh, those two are going to pay. _Keigo thought, but right now Ryoma needs him.

" How about we go get some hamburgers for dinner, ahn?" Keigo asked, trying to cheer up Ryoma. He still think hamburgers is the worst thing ever, but for Ryoma, he'd choke it down.

Ryoma smiled. He know Keigo hates the stuff, but touched that he'd offer. " Nah. Not hungry yet, Monkey King, but thanks. I do want to play a game, though."

Keigo wanted to say no to that. He's not better yet. However he knew Ryoma hated being treated like an invalid. " Fine. But take it easy ..."

" I know. I know. You all say the same thing..."

" Ahem. If you would let Ore-Sama finish, brat. Ore-Sama was going to say that you need to take it easy with Ore-Sama." Ryoma looked at Keigo and love him all the more. The man is could be selfish, arrogant, stuck up and snooty, but at times like this... " I love you, Kei." he leaned down to kiss Keigo on the lips. " Love you too , Ryo...."

Ryoma panted, leaning down, bracing himself with his hands on both knees. He lost. But he felt good about himself and his progress, though his body might regret it later. He successfully did the twist serve several times, the drive B and C and had kept up the pace a good 30 minutes before he started to tire. Keigo had wanted to stop, but he refused, pushing himself for another 10 minutes.

Keigo walked over, looking concern and helped Ryoma to his feet. " You over did it, Ryoma."

" I know my limits." Ryoma said, giving Keigo a peeved look, then smile slyly. " I am hungry for that burger now."

Sanada got off the bus and took a deep breath. It had taken him most of the day to gather up the courage to do this. He smiled faintly. Most people were afraid of _him. _He , the Emperor of Rikkai. One of the Demon Three had to gather up all his nerves and courage just to do this. He wanted to let Echizen know of his feelings even if the other boy may not feel the same. He was about to turn a corner when he spotted a familiar cap on the opposite side of the street. He quickly made his way to the stop sign and impatiently waited for the light to turn green and ran across.

" Echizen."

Ryoma made his way up the street to the burger shop he normally frequents. After tennis in his back yard, he took a quick shower and then Keigo went in and took_ forever. _ It was already after 7 when he finished and then Keigo went in.Tired of waiting, he jotted down a quick note that he was going on ahead. He paused and turned around when he heard his name being called. " Eh? Sanada-san."

Under that cool golden gaze, Sanada resisted the urge to fiddle with his collar. " Echizen. I need to speak with you."

"Oh. What about?" Ryoma glanced back the way he was going. He really was hungry, but curious as to what Sanada would want to speak with him about. Maybe he wanted to play a game, then mentally wrinkled his nose. He didn't have his bag, and he'd probably fall flat on his face and humiliate himself.

To anyone watching him, his face looks bored and his eyes look like he really didn't care at all." I don't have my tennis bag."

Sanada shook his head. " No, that is not it." Seeing that they were in the middle of the street with many people walking back and forth, Sanada asked if they could talk somewhere a bit more private.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Keigo strolled into the burger joint and looked around. _No Ryoma. Now where is he?_ He cursed again. When he ad gotten out of the shower, Ryoma was gone. Keigo had read the note and cursed the brat.

"_Monkey King. You were taking too long. Going ahead. See you there." R._

He loves Ryoma, but he could be a handful. "What is wrong with Ore-Sama taking a few minutes longer to freshen up." It wasn't really a few minutes, more like forty-five minutes, but that was not the issue.

" Where could that damn brat be? When Ore-Sama gets his hand on him.." he spoke underneath his breath and decided to walk further away from the burger shop towards the end of the street. There is that scenic route nearby. That same park that Tezuka had confessed to him those months ago.

" Hmmph. Better not see the brat being confessed to by Tezuka, lest he'd like to meet Ore-Sama's fist." Keigo muttered darkly, not noticing passerby giving him a wider berth. Poor Keigo, it's not Tezuka he needed to worry about at all. It's a dark hair, cap wearing Fukubuchou.

Ryoma's stomach softly growled in hunger. He glanced at Sanada from the corner of his eyes, wishing the older teen would just get on with it already. Ironically, he was sitting on the same bench that his buchou had confessed to his boyfriend.

Drum. Sigh. Drum. Sigh. Ryoma was getting impatient. It's been a good 15 minutes already and all Sanada was doing was sighing. Then he drums his finger. Then sighs again. He was glad for the break, but enough with this already, Ryoma thought and got up. " Sanada-san, if you don't have anything to say..."

" Wait, Echizen." Sanada panicked a bit, not wanting Ryoma to leave.

Ryoma paused and gave Sanada a look of impatience. Sanada cleared his throat and stood up as well, standing before Ryoma. " I love you."

Ryoma felt his head spin and he was sure his jaw hit the ground. _Huh? _

" I realize that this is sudden, Echizen. But I really do love you."

Ryoma could only blink up in absolute complete and total shock." …....Um......" what the hell was he supposed to say to that.

Seeing that Ryoma was just staring at him, he reached, only to have Ryoma's eyes widen and he scrambled back, falling against the bench. He got concerned at the pale look on Ryoma's face and reached out to touch Ryoma's shoulder, only to have Ryoma scream out not to touch him. "Stay away.. please .. don't hurt me..." the boy gasped out.

Then _Bam _, his jaw snapped back, and he stumbled back. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM" he heard a roar, and his jaw dropped as he sees Atobe glaring daggers at him.

Keigo stood in front of Ryoma. He had come on the scene with Sanada reaching down to Ryoma. Knowing how Ryoma could react and not wanting his boyfriend to start panicking again, he had ran as fast as he could and before he knew it, his fist had reached out and punched Sanada's jaw. He probably overreacted, but when he had seen Ryoma like that....

"Keigo. I'm fine." Ryoma quietly said from the bench. " What did he do to you, Ryo?"

" Nothing. I.. it was me. I ...overreacted." again that quiet voice that was unlike the Echizen he remembered, both Sanada and Keigo thought.

_Keigo. Ryo. _Sanada thought, looking at Ryoma then Atobe.

"I'm fine, really." Ryoma took a deep breath. Great. Now the Emperor had seen him like this. Getting up to his feet, he stood next to Keigo and entwined his arms with Keigo's. Looking Sanada in the eyes, he smiled a bit. " As you can see Sanada-san. I'm with Keigo."

" Yes. I see. Echizen. I'm sorry to bother you."

Keigo was not an idiot and immediately knew what happened. Sanada Genichirou likes Ryoma. _His _Ryoma. And he had confessed. His tennis rival is now a rival for _his _Ryoma's heart. Now he wished he had punched Sanada harder and maybe even kick him a few times. He glared harder, wrapping his arms around Ryoma to pull him closer. _Mine. _

Ryoma wanted to roll his eyes. Even if the glare was not aimed at him, he could feel it. He leaned into Keigo's side, letting his other arm wrap around Keigo's back. Then his stomach growled. At least he thought it was his, but Sanada was the one who grabbed his stomach and turned his head away, a pink hue on his cheeks.

Sanada felt his cheeks heat up. He had been anxious all morning about telling Ryoma that he likes him that he could barely eat anything and now this late in the evening, he was starving.

Ryoma's felt his lips quirk, that is until his own stomach gave the same noise. This time he was the one sporting pink cheeks.

Keigo's glare lessened, but not by much. Damnit, with those two's stomach growling, he was getting hungry too.

" Come on, Kei. I don't want a burger anymore. Let's go home. And you can come too, Sanada-san."

" No. I will leave..." And his stomach growled.

"Come, Sanada." Keigo ordered, giving Sanada another glare that said _Refuse and die. _He didn't want to invite Sanada, but Ryoma had. He turned around with Ryoma still wrapped around him. Sanada watched them , then followed. He was hungry.

Kevin was sitting back, munching on an apple and reading a magazine, when he looked up to see his Ryoma and Keigo walked in, then choked on a bit of apple. Seeing Keigo around is a normal thing, but seeing the person walking in after Keigo was not. Hacking and pounding on his chest to make that apple bit go down, he gasped out. " What is he doing here!"

Sanada blinked at the blonde. Wasn't he at the Goodwills' game, the captain of that American Team last year. What was he doing here.. and in Ryoma's home, looking like he lived here. Didn't he want to beat Ryoma or something?

" Nanako-san, Ore-Sama has invited Sanada to join Ryoma and Ore-Sama for a late dinner." Keigo arrogantly said, as if he had to right to invite anyone over.

"Oh." Nanako blinked, then smiled. That's good to hear. She had made plenty of food, but then had covered it with plastic wrap when she heard that Keigo and Ryoma were going out for dinner. Only Kevin was there to eat her dinner as Ryoga said he will be out.

Sanada nodded to Nanako. " Pleased to meet you."

"Come on, the kitchen's this way." Ryoma told him, motioning for him to follow. Kevin shrugged and followed, too. This ought to be interesting.

With the help of Ryoma and Kevin, Nanako unwrapped the meal presenting some baked fish, curry and some tempura shrimp and sweet potatoes.

Three stomachs growled at the sight, causing Nanako to chuckle. " Please enjoy."

Keigo, Ryoma and Sanada quietly ate for a while sating their hunger before Keigo decided to speak.

" So Sanada, you know Ryoma's is mine, ahn?" Kevin glance at Ryoma, eyebrow quirk.

Ryoma glared at his boyfriend. Having Keigo love him and being a bit possessive is fine, but having Keigo speak as if he as a thing was definitely _not fine_. He glared at Keigo. " Monkey King. I'm not a thing." The sight would have been intimidating if not for a few grain of rice on by his mouth.

" Brat! Don't call Ore-Sama that." Then smirked and leaned down to lick away the rice. " Mmm. Delicious." Ryoma blushed then lightly flick Keigo on the nose. " Oi! Don't harm Ore-Sama's beautiful face."

Kevin rolled his eyes. There they go. All lovey dovey.

Sanada watched them interact, feeling his heart tug at the sight. This made it all the more real that Ryoma was already taken. He was glad they had eaten before the two started this affectionate display, showing him that they indeed are together; and are very comfortable in each others' presence, otherwise he would have lost his appetite.

He could feel a pout coming on and wanted to stick his lips out, but he is Sanada Genichirou and he does _not pout_. At least not where people can see him. Why is it _Atobe_ of all people that Ryoma liked? Perhaps even love, if the blush and soft touches here and there are any indication. And why didn't Atobe just like Tezuka back...

"Atobe.. didn't Tezuka confessed to you?" He suddenly blurted, causing Ryoma to look at him , then Keigo in shock and Keigo to glare at him again. Kevin's mouth dropped open. That stern and stoic faced captain of Seigaku High confessed his feelings to Atobe. _Atobe?! First Ryoma and now Tezuka-Buchou! I don't get it. What is the world coming to?! Atobe of all people!_

" Ke-i-go. What is he talking about?" Ryoma wanted to know. What the hell was this? Tezuka-buchou likes his boyfriend?! But he and Fuji are boyfriends, right?

" Ahh.. it was nothing, Ryoma. Tezuka just had a moment of .. of insanity working out his..."

" So it's true?"

Keigo sighed. " Yes."

"And when the hell were you going to tell me this!"

" Ore-Sama deemed it not important enough."

" Just like when you thought it was not important when you decided to play against Buchou last year?"

" Ore-Sama thought we went over this. It was to avenge you. He had no right to backhand you."

"And I said I was over it. I understood why he did it. But when my boyfriend gets a love confession.. I have a right to know!" Ryoma raised his voice at the last part.

"So the man confessed to Ore-Sama. How could he not?" Standing up, he sweeped his arms out. " Just look. Ore-Sama is magnificent , beautiful, gracious...." _**Plop.** _Keigo froze. He licked his lips. Was this curry? Did Ryoma just _fling curry at him_?! Using his hand to wipe his mouth, he licked it. Yep. It was curry.

Kevin bit his lips trying not to laugh. But when Sanada laugh, he couldn't hold it in.

Sanada couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard. Laughed so hard, he felt like he could just puke up his dinner. It was too funny. Ryoma Echizen had flung a spoonful of curry at Keigo Atobe's face as the teen was going on and on about himself in that snooty way of his. The look on his Keigo's face was priceless. Keigo had just stood there and licked his lips once. _Plop plop._

Kevin and Sanada froze this time. _No, they didn't_. Sanada wiped some dripping from his eyes and glared at the two. They smirked. He glanced at Kevin, who also had some .. white goo on him. Their eyes met. _Oh it was on. _

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was a mess. Curry, rice, some leftover tempura batter were everywhere. On the floor, the table, the counter. In their hair, on their clothes, and in places they'd rather not say.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Uh-Oh. The four shared a look and turned around to stare at the entrance.

" Ryoga-ni." Ryoma muttered.

Ryoga stalked in, picking up a spoon. " I can't believe you had a food fight and didn't invite your brother." he said , then scooped up some food and swung it in their direction. And the food fight commence again.

Another 10-15 minutes later, they all sat down on the dirty floor assessing the mess again. It was even worse than earlier. Ryoma giggled, then laugh.

Keigo , Kevin and Ryoga shared a look and smile. They hadn't heard Ryoma laughed like this in so long.

Nanako smiled, taking pictures. " Oji-san is going to be so happy to see this." She giggled, looking at the pictures she had taken of the food fight.

After the mess was cleaned up and Sanada had showered and changed into some of Ryoga's clean Pjs, though they were a bit short on him.

Nanako had talked Sanada into staying the night since he had helped clean up and must be tired. Keigo had tried to tell her that Ryoga could take him home. Or he could call one of his driver, but she just shook her finger at him.

" No. He's a guest. It's late and he will stay the night. Tomorrow is soon enough. Besides, this could be like a boys' sleepover." She clutched her hands to her chest, squealing in a way that reminded Kevin, Keigo and Ryoma of Eleanor. _Dear God! Nanako's a yaoi fangirl._

Sanada wasn't sure how to react, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He really should have just walked all the way home.

Not liking the way Nanako was squealing, and how close the 2 futons she laid out are , Kevin faked a yawn. "I'm going to my room. Not sleeping here." Why did he have to sleep on the floor of Ryoma's room, when he had his own room several doors down. The house had six rooms, for crying out loud.

Sanada looked at the two on the bed and they looked at him. " How long?" he finally asked, wanting to know.

" Since last July. The brat bumped into me and demanded that I go on a date with him." Keigo told him, smirking triumphantly.

"Monkey King. It was you who bumped into me."

"But it was you who demanded date, no?"

Ryoma pouted. That was true, so he couldn't very well say that it was not.

_That long? They have been together almost a year. And Ryoma asked Atobe out? I never had a chance. _

" But why does no one know?" Surely Hyoutei and Siegaku would have known, but Fuji and Tezuka didn't give any signs that they knew when he told them that he liked Echizen.

" Sanada-san. We wanted to keep this just between us for now. We're not ready to have the whole high school population know about us yet." Ryoma explained. " So if you would please not say anything.."

Sanada nodded. What was he to say? No? When the person he likes is staring at him with those golden orbs. He's really pathetic.

Keigo wanted to punch Sanada again. _How dare he looks at Ore-Samas' love that way. Ryoma is mine, __Sanada, back off._

Sensing his displeasure, Ryoma leaned up and kiss Keigo on the jaw. " Go to sleep Monkey King."

" Brat." Lying down, waited until Ryoma laid his head on his chest and tugged the cover up._ Ha, take that Sanada._

Ryoma listened to Keigo's heart beat. Today was just weird. Sanada said he liked him. He heard Sanada laughed, a site he never thought he'd see since Sanada could usually be even more stern and tougher than Tezuka-Buchou. He smacks people for losing for crying out loud. Even in non official matches. Talk about harsh.

But today's Sanada was completely different from that. He was unsure and he seemed a bit more open. He didn't even flinch as he did earlier when Sanada threw food at him, feeling comfortable with Sanada. He only felt that way around Keigo, his father, Ryoga and Kevin.. not even Momoshiro or Tezuka-Buchou .. or..He yawned, Keigo's heartbeat luring him to sleep.

Sanada laid there and stared at the ceiling. Moon light shined through from the window, bathing the room in bright light. Sanada turned his head to the right and stared at Keigo, who stared.. no, still glaring at him. It seemed that Ryoma had fallen asleep, but he and Keigo were still up.

He thought back to earlier , to the way Ryoma had reacted." Why did Echizen act that way earlier, in the park." he quietly asked.

" That is none of your concern, Sanada." How he hates grating , snooty voice right now.

"Perhaps not, but if you are hurting him.."

Keigo growled. How dare Sanada accused him of hurting his love. " Ore-Sama would _never_ hurt him." Feeling Ryoma whimper in his sleep besides him, he took a deep breath. "Shh, Ryo. I'm right here." He whispered to Ryoma until his boyfriend settled back into a peaceful slumber.

There was something wrong with Ryoma and he wanted to know. Ryoma might not like him that way...but his feelings for Ryoma is still there. Before seeing Ryoma again, he only had an inkling about how he felt about Ryoma, that it may be an infatuation that will go away.. but seeing Ryoma again only brought out his feeling even clearer and much more sharper. He really, really loves Ryoma.

He hesitantly began again. "His eyes showed fear, Atobe. From what I have seen and heard about Echizen, the way Echizen acted w as not normal. This is not the same boy who had fearlessly challenge me to a game when I could have hurt him or crippled him before the semi-finals. He's also very pale and thin........... So who hurt him?"

Keigo listened in silence while Sanada spoke. No this is not the same Ryoma from last year. This Ryoma had suffered at the hands of someone who should have cherished him.

" So you want to know, ahn? Well then, it was his _mother._" Atobe spat out, then he couldn't stop..his mind replaying the scene in his head, barely aware now of what he is saying. "That bitch.. she ..she was the one who.. my God.. Sanada.. Ryoma laid there so lifeless... her arms around his neck...he was in a coma.. we lost our child.. our Aiko... Kami-Sama.. the blood..." Keigo felt warm arms wrapped around him. " I'm sorry Kei.. I was selfish.. cry.. Just cry."

Ryoma whispered to his boyfriend. He had woken up a moment ago, but had stayed still. He realized he was being selfish. It was not just him that had suffered. It was Keigo too.. and his father.. his friends, his family. He need to get better soon. For them.

And so Keigo cried, silent tears making his way down his cheeks and onto the pillow. Ryoma cried, holding Keigo to him. Sanada watched them cry, feeling helpless, not knowing what to do. He bit his lips and then got up and engulfed the two of them into his arms. It was uncharacteristic of him and he would deny it until his dying breath that, but right now, he didn't care.

Ryoma's mother was the one to hurt him like this. Hurt him to the point where he seem to fear touch? And Atobe was there to witness it? He felt his blood boil that the mere thought that a mother could do this to her child... to Ryoma...

" Where is she?" Is voice was deadly quiet in the room, his mind imaging his sword cutting through her.

" Dead." Ryoma quietly told him in a lifeless voice.

Sanada mind went numb. " What?"

Ryoma swallowed. He didn't want to think about his mother.. but no, he just made a promise to try and get better. He needs to speak about this. That's what the psychiatrist said, right. " She's dead Sanada. Killed by her lover." Well that sucks. Too bad he can't raise the dead and kill her off again.

Keigo snorted, releasing himself from Sanada's embrace and wiped his tears. " Ore-Sama had the same thoughts." Sanada blinked. Did he spoke those thoughts out loud?

" No you didn't. Ore-Sama had the same thoughts every time Ryoma wakes up nightmares or react the way he did earlier." Keigo said quietly, his tone still breathy and deep from crying.

Then something else the Keigo said clicked in Sanada's head. "Child? Aiko?" he whispered. Men and boys can't have children. Were they adopting? But they're too young.

Keigo winced. Shit he had said that didn't he?

"Yeah. I can have children, Sanada-san. How does it feel to like a freak?"

Keigo sat up and pinned Ryoma down. " You are not a freak, Ryo. Don't EVER say that again." Keigo growled, looking into Ryoma's eyes.

Sanada nodded. " Hmp. Much as I hate to agree with Atobe on things. He is right. You are not a freak. This .. this is a blessing."

" Monkey King, you're heavy. Get off." Ryoma wiggled, only causing Keigo to smirk and moan a bit. He wants to enjoy his Ryoma writhing beneath him.

Ryoma saw the look in Keigo's eyes and knew what he wanted.. Well the erection pressing against the boxer shorts that Keigo has on was a giveaway too. He leaned up to kiss Keigo, his hand slipping down south.... "AHEM! Still here." Ryoma and Keigo turned their head to stare at Sanada. For a moment, they had forgotten he was there in the bed with them.

Keigo smirked at the red on Sanada's cheek that was visible even in the moonlit room. "Never seen anyone kiss, ahn?"

Sanada glared. " I have." And yes he have. Tezuka and Fuji. And Shishido and Ootori.

Sanada thanked Nanako for breakfast and stare stoically at Ryoma's brother. He had woken up early , silently slipping out of the room, leaving Keigo and Ryoma to sleep. Down the stair, he found Nanako in the kitchen. She handed him his clothes and he had taken a quick shower. Now he sat next to Ryoma's brother. The man had a smirk on his face.

" So you're Sanada. Hmm , are you sure you're a high school student and not a high school teacher?"

" Yes." Sanada was pretty used to this. Normally, this didn't bother him much, but this was Ryoma's brother he was talking to and the man was _smirking._ A knowing smirk that he did not like.

" So you like Chibisuke." The man smirked again. Sanada wanted to sigh. What's up with him being around people who liked to smirk. Yuukimura smirks and smile that creepy smile. Atobe smirks with arrogance just oozing out of him. Fuji was the same as Yuukimura, but scarier and creepier in his opinion. At least Yuukimura opens his eyes. Ryoma.. ahh. Ryoma has a cute smirk.

" You know that Chibisuke is with Atobe, right?" Sanada nodded. Sanada knew that. And with what he heard last night, he knew it really well. The two looked like they were born just for each other. So where does that leave him?

Ryoga propped up his elbow on the table. " So does _Akaya-chan_ have someone he is interested in?" and backed up quickly when Sanada spewed his rice and natto that he had been chewing.

Sanada quickly wiped his mouth and the mess he had caused. Really between the two Echizen, no one would recognize him anymore. He had spluttered. He had _hugged_ . " Echizen-san…"

" No no. Just Ryoga. I've lived in America most of my life. It's weird hearing Echizen-san. That's my brother .. or my Oyajji."

Regaining his composure , Sanada stared hard at Ryoga." Not that I'm aware of. Why did you need to know? And how do you know Kirihara?" His tone steely, projecting the calm and cool demeanor of Sanada the Emperor of Rikkai. One of the Three Oni. Sanada the Fuku buchou. To be honest, he was very protective of Kirihara. Even when he slaps the boy when he loses a game and to discipline him, he have a soft spot for Kirihara ever since the boy joined the tennis team in his first year.

Ryoga smiled, showing a row of white teeth." Oh.. I met him a few weeks ago. He tasted really yuuuumy. Definitely wanted to have a taste of… his _cream_ again."

Sanada knocked back his chair, standing up, he grabbed a fist full of Ryoga's front shirt. " What did you do…."

Ryoga knocked away the hand. " Noooothing." He sanged out. " Nothing that Akaya-chan didn't like anyways. Such a cute kouhai you've got there. Almost as cute as my Chibisuke."Laughing Ryoga walked out. Sanada stared after him, making a note to speak to Kirihara about staying away from the man.

Ryoma took a wide path away from his laughing brother. Whatever it is, he don't want to know. Last night had been interesting. Keigo had cried, he had cried and Sanada had hugged them both in his embrace. It was comforting.

He walked into the kitchen, not sure what to say or do since Sanada is there, washing some dishes.

" You don't have to do that. You're our guest."

" It's fine."

Sanada wiped his hands and turned around to look at the smaller teen. In the morning , with those eyes staring at him, you'd never know what he had gone through. He may not be the person Ryoma likes , but he wants to be a friend to Ryoma.

"Where's Atobe?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. " Monkey King's in the bathroom. Trust me, he takes forever in there."

"Ahh." Sanada made a noncommittal reply, not sure how to respond to that. He scooped up some rice and place it on the table for Ryoma.

" You don't have to do that either, Sanada."

Sanada shrugged, again replying that it was fine and sat down to watch Ryoma eat. Ryoma ate not really caring that Sanada is watching him. " Thanks for last night." Sanada nodded. Not much to say to that.

"Echizen.."

"Just Ryoma." Ryoma told Sanada like Ryoga did to address him by his first name.

" Ahh, then it is Genichirou or Gen." Sanada offered. Ryoma nodded, chewing his rice, his eyes on Sanada.

Keigo watched the scene, a bit put off that Ryoma had asked someone else to call him Ryoma. Ryoma is his and his alone.

"Ahn? You started without Ore-Sama?" Keigo's voice cut him, jealousy creeping through as he narrowed his eyes on Sanada.

" Hmmp. You always take forever, Kei. Surprised I'm still eating before you got out." Ryoma turned around to face Keigo, though his words sounded like he was put off, the smile on this mouth and in his eyes said otherwise. Keigo walked over to kiss that smiling mouth.

" Mmmm, You smell good, Kei."

" Of course. Ore-Sama takes a while for a reason." He teased, running a finger up Ryoma's throat to his chin, lifting it up a bit more for another kiss.

" Would you two not do that." Sanada grumbled. He gets it already. Ryoma and Keigo. Together. They don't have to display it so often.

Keigo smirked. " Jealous, Sanada?" This time Sanada narrowed his gaze. Of course he was.

" San.. Gen.. Would you play a match with me?" Ryoma asked, trying to break the tension between the two.

Sanada frown and wanted to say no, but a slight shake of Atobe's head told him not to do that. " Yes, a game would be nice."

" I'll go get ready." Ryoma left Sanada and Keigo there to stare at each other some more.

"Why? He's not…" Keigo raised his hand up stopping Sanada's question.

" Don't treat him like he's an invalid. Ryoma hates that and will resent it. Play him, but play carefully. He's not fully himself and tires easily, but he is making progress physically."

" Physically. But mentally?" Keigo shook his head. " Mentally, ahn? Mentally, Ryoma may still needs help. You saw how he reacted to you yesterday, Sanada. What that bitch did to him..It's going to take a long time to recover." Keigo finished out harshly.

" It seems Ryoma may not be the only one, Atobe." Sanada commented, eyeing Keigo, remembering the teens breakdown last night. Keigo quirked up a lip, no amusement in it." You're right." He quietly said.

Ryoma walked out to the court in his backyard, pouting. Keigo had gotten call from Atobe Corp office in Hokkaido, saying that something needed his immediate attention. With Kazuki-san in England with his Oyaji, and Grandfather Kinsley still in America, that left only Keigo to go in and take care of it.

He had known that Keigo had taken some responsibilities for the company, but this was the first time that Keigo had been called away when he was supposed to be spending time with him. He was being a spoiled brat and he knew it, but he really just wanted to spend Golden Week with Keigo.

He looked across the net at Sanada. At least he could play a match with Sanada, see where he is at. See if he can play and last longer than he did against Keigo yesterday.

Sanada nodded his head. Keigo had received the call to leave and had warned him not to overexert Ryoma, but not to treat him any different. He blew out a breath. Jeesh. Who'd knew that Atobe Keigo would turn out to be more of a mother hen than the proclaimed mother hen of Seigaku, Oishi Shuichiro.

Kevin walked up to them with a racket. " Which?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~April 30th ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ku-ni-mit-su." Fuji drawled out those four syllables.

"Whatever it is, Syuu, my answer is no." Tezuka told him, not even looking up from his book.

"You haven't heard what I have to say.

"………Fine. What is it?"

" Yuukimura wants another practice match."

"We just held one mid January with them and Hyoutei."

"Well yes, so it's been.. four months now. I've already talked to Kisho-sensei on the phone and he thought it was a great idea. Once school again next week, we will be holding internal matches to determine who the rest of the regulars will be so this is a good chance for them to get some practice in.

" It's Golden Week, Syuu. Our players may already have plans."

Fuji shrugged. " know that at least Echizen and Momo will be here. We can hold it for May 2nd Whoever is here will play. If not. Then not." Fuji smiled slyly. " Though everyone is here in town. And Rikkai says they will come over."

"Then why speak to me about this Syuu, if you already have everything planned out."

"You are Team Captain." Fuji walked up and traced Tezuka's spine with his fingers, loving the tremor that ran through Tezuka.

"Are you sure Yuukimura doesn't have alternative reasons for this? Something to do with Echizen and Sanada?"

" Of course he does, Mitsu. You and I know that he likes Sanada , who likes Echizen, who may or may not already be with someone else." Fuji wrinkled his nose. That sounds familiar. " It's the same situation with us. I love you, Mitsu. You had liked Atobe, who said someone else already holds his heart."

" Yes, but in our case, I was a fool, Syuu. I love you." Tezuka got up and kissed Fuji on the lips.

" It worked out for us though, Mitsu.. but I'm afraid it might not work out for Yuukimura. Sanada couldn't even be seduced when Yuukimura stood naked in front of him."

" Oh.. are you saying you seduced me?" Tezuka growled playfully, pulling Fuji closer to him. " I think I need another demonstration."

May 2nd Street Courts that have

" Tezuka. " Yuukimura, with his coat around his shoulder, acknowledge with a nod of his head. "Thank you for coming."

Tezuka nodded back. " It would be good for us."

Then Yuukimura nodded to Oshitari and Kajimoto. " Didn't expect Hyoutei to be here as well, nor Josei Shonan. I see Atobe is not here again."

" Neither did we, Yuukimura." Kajimoto said. " We had arranged for a match with Hyoutei here."

" Atobe had family business in Hokkaido. He's expected to be back today, actually."

"E…e.e.e.e. chizen!" Kirihara ran up to Echizen and stared _down._ What the Hell. Then he pointed.

" Y..you shrunk!"

Sanada wanted to rub his forehead. That's right. Kirihara had met the older Echizen and being the idiot he was probably didn't realize it was not _Ryoma _Echizen.

"Kirihara!" he ordered.

"But Fukubuchou. You don't understand. He was tall and now he's not and and.."

"Kirihara-kun. Come back here." Yuukimura said in a soft voice.

Pouting, Kirihara walked back to his group. Niou yanked on his hair and whispered "Bakaya, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." Kirihara muttered, sneaking glances at Echizen. He just doesn't understand it. How can a person be tall then not?

Ryoma stood there, hand in his pockets, arrogant as always. Yuukimura wants to smack him. He took Sanada away from him.

" So who will play who, today?" Fuji asked, looking around, there were so many of them. Hyoutei regulars, Rikkai Regulars,Seigaku Regulars and there were Kajimoto Takahisa, Wakato Hiroshi from Josei Shonan.

" I would like to play against Echizen." Yuukimura smiled over at Ryoma, but his eyes were cold.

" Echizen already promised this match to me." Momoshiro said. He's cooled his head down somewhat, but he's still in a bad mood about what had happened a few days ago in the locker room. His break up with An Tachibana and his deteriorating friendship with Ryoma. Why had he said those things about his friend? Oh yeah. He have been wanting to play against Ryoma for the past two weeks and each time he asked, Ryoma would say no as if he was too good for them now. He knew he may be in the wrong, but he can't see any other reason why Ryoma seemed to be slacking off and refusing to play any matches.

Ryoma apathetically stared back. Kevin had tried to talk him out of coming to play against Momoshiro, then Tezuka had called and said they were arranging a practice match between the teams, and no way was he going to not come. His game with Sanada a couple days ago showed that he still have a long ways to go. He smiled. Normally he's the one to say that to others, but this time.. ah well. Guess more practice and training it is.

Yuukimura stew over that smile, thinking Ryoma was smirking at him. " So, you don't have a problem with us playing, Echizen."

Ryoma blinked out of his thoughts and shrugged. " Fine by me."

"I'm playing Echizen." Momoshiro cut in.

"Me too!" This time, it was Kirihara.

" I too, would like a match against Echizen." Kajimoto stated. He's seen the boy play against Shinjou Reiji and wanted to play against Echizen, but there was never an opportunity to do so.

Sanada watched Ryoma, not sure if this was a good idea. Keigo was still in Hokkaido, but was supposed to be back sometime today. He had called him to make watch over Ryoma. He knew it probably grated on his nerve to do so, but he really had no choice.

Sanada had agreed, of course. Their match had shown him that Ryoma is still not playing up to his usual. And if he is playing against Yuukimura, who uses techniques to make one lose their sense of touch , sight and hearing. While Ryoma had played against Yuukimura before and had experienced what Yuukimura could do first hand, this time, if it happened, Ryoma may not be able to pull out of it Yuukimura's technique, considering what had happened with his mother.

"We should draw name as we did last time, Yuukimura." He told his captain.

"But Ech.."

" Momoshiro!" Tezuka was really getting ticked off, not that his faces showed it much.

" I did promise the match to Momoshiro. Next time Yuukimura-san, Kirihara-san, Kajimoto-san" Ryoma told the other two. "It would not be fair for me to take back my words, nah Kabaji?"

" Usu."

Everyone gawked. Ryoma smirked.

Most everyone their, with the exception of Sanada, Kabaji and Kevin watched the match between Momoshiro and Ryoma with absolute in-credulousness on their faces, mouths opened, eyes wide. Even Inui stopped writing in his green data book.

Ryoma had started off with his twist serve and played as usual, but after about 25 minutes into the game, they started to notice that his playing was off. Ryoma is barely keeping up and barely returning the balls back to Momoshiro's court. His serve his signature twist serve, but it didn't have the impact and force that it normally does. His split step wasn't very quick, he was slow and sluggish. Unlike the Ryoma they remembered. The one who played from dawn to dusk, with a stamina better than anyone they knew.

Fuji's mouth was not opened wide, but his eyes are, light blue worry for Ryoma. He could see on Ryoma's face that certain swings or steps was causing him pain.

Tezuka stood with his arm crossed and legs spread, but you could see the narrowed eyes behind the glasses and his lips were thin. He could see that Ryoma was hurt.. somewhere and wanted to pull Ryoma out, but decided not to just yet. He wanted to see how far Ryoma can go first.

"Oh nya. What happened to Ochibi? He's not playing like himself, Oishi." Kikumaru quietly asked, his fist clenched.

Sanada watched, face grim. He knew this would happen. What to do now. It has now been a little over 30 minutes. If Ryoma pushes himself any more he...

" ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro yelled. They saw Momoshiro angrily stalking to the net, then jumped over it and grabbed Ryoma by the collar. " What the hell, hah?What the hell is this? Play me for real, damnit." He demanded, shaking Ryoma.

Momoshiro was pissed. He hadn't seen Echizen in a year and wanted to play a match and this is how Echizen was playing. Was he mocking him?! He was so angry , he didn't see Ryoma breathing had changed or that Ryoma was shaking uncontrollably.

" Noo..no. Let me go..please.. no." Ryoma wheezed, clawing at the wrists that held him, his mind not seeing Momoshiro, but his mother.

Sanada saw red. "LET HIM GO! " he roared, running up to Momoshiro then punched him in the face, barely feeling bones crunch beneath his fist as Momoshiro's nose broke and blood squirt out, stumbling back. Everyone were shocked into silence. **Sanada had just punched Momoshiro.**

At being free, Ryoma scrambled backwards, backing away from them, curling into himself on the courts, one hand covering his head, the other his stomach. Still seeing his mother above him and not his friends, wheezing, shaking, crying.

Everyone rushed forward to Ryoma only to stop when Sanada barked out. " Stay back!"

Sanada slowly made his way to Ryoma, careful to not startle him. He leaned down on one knee and started to whisper. " Ryoma. It's me, Gen. She's not here. She can't hurt you anymore." He slowly placed his hand on Ryoma. Ryoma screamed. " Stay away. Don't touch me!" Then whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. " Please don't hurt me, please.. ."

Sanada swallowed, his eyes burn, wanting to cry too. For Ryoma. He took his cell phone out and made a call. "Get your ass back here now! It's Ryoma. He's had a break down. The street courts."

Sanada tried again. " Shh. It's Genichirou, Ryoma.. Shh. It's alright. ." Ryoma took shuddering breaths. " It's me. Just me, Ryoma. You flung curry and food all over me.. It was really funny right? Remember?" Ryoma nodded, allowing Sanada to take him in his arms.

Sanada held Ryoma, rocking him back and forth, murmuring.

Everyone but Kevin wondered who Sanada had called. They wondered how Sanada knew _who _to call. Who _she _was. They wondered how well the two knew each other to be on first name basis.

Yuukimura could feel his heart breaking. Sanada seemed to really love Ryoma.

Keigo hung up his phone and told the driver to step on it to the street courts. Ryoma had a break down. Ryoma had a break down. What the hell happened?

Finally after what seemed like hours, he was up the steps to the courts to see a bunch of teens forming a circle around something. He pushed his way into the circle. " Move!"

" Atobe!"

" Atobe-Buchou!"

Finally into the circle he saw Sanada holding Ryoma. _His Ryoma. _But no time to worry about that now. Ryoma needs him. He knelt down besides the pair.

" Ryo. I'm here. I'm here now." Atobe softly said.

Ryoma knew that voice. Ryo. Only one person called him that. Ryoma slowly pulled away from the warm arms that hug him. He just wants Keigo. He slowly blinked his red, teary golden eyes open. And there was Keigo. He threw himself into those waiting arms. " Kei." And hugged him tight. " I'm sorry. I'm a coward."

"No, Ryo. You're not." Keigo assured him, his eyes scanning the faces around him, until he saw the remorseful face of Momoshiro, his nose swelling a purplish blue color. He narrowed his eyes on Momoshiro.

Momoshiro paled even more when he saw that look. _Damn it. It's my fault. I took out my anger at Ryoma and now.. I deserve whatever it is that Atobe is going to do._

Another voice cut into the silence. " Where's Ryoma?" Ryoga had gotten a call from Kevin and had ran through every red lights to get there.

Kirihara blinked up at Echizen, then down at the other Echizen in Keigos' arm. _There's two of them?! What the ? _

" How is he ?" Ryoga asked Keigo, kneeling down beside him.

" He's fallen asleep."


	39. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU! **AndreaZthator**** , ****Mirsama**** , ****Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome**** , ****ILOVEGAARA**** , ****Azinine**** , Me, kaiya , ****Lissa Black**** , ****HiKaRi-ChIbI**** , ****12nothing**** , nyanyanko , ****kokoro621**** , memedis, ****Sweet Fay**** , ****Lost-Remembrance**** , ****ryoka-chan**** , ****Ria Sakazaki **for reading and reviewing!

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you all so much for letting me know which chapter you liked best. I've received your opinion in PM and in your reviews and I appreciate it a lot. There were those that liked the origninal better and those that liked the deleted scene better. To those that requested that the story follow the deleted scene.. I"m sorry that it will not. Food fight scene might come in a later chapter.. who knows.

Again, thanks all for reading and here's the next chapter. Nothing much happening in this one. Hope you like it!

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS AHEAD**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY :_

"_Nya, then we will just have to help Ochibi and Atobe out." Quite a few heads from Seigaku and Hyoutei nodded at that. Rikkai kept silent, since it was their Fukubuchou's object of love that is with Hyoutei's captain." But right now, I want to see how Ochibi's doing, nya. " And Kikumaru bounced off._

The regulars rushed into the hallway where Kisho's office was located at to see Kevin and Kabaji just outside the door,when Ryoga and Kirihara ran in from the other entrance.

Sanada barked out Kirihara's name, causing Kirihara to hide behind Ryoga's back.

Yuukimura smiled upon seeing his kouhai. " Kirihira-kun. Where have you been?"

Kirihara gulped, and poked his head out. " I was at umm.. well.."

Ryoga wrapped his arm around Kirihara's shoulder, pulling him close. " He was with me." Ryoga said, his eyes challenging them to say something.

Many eyes in the room blinked. " Bakaya, what the hell is he talking about?"

Yuukimura's eyes hardened into slits. " And just who are you?" He asked, although he had already concluded that this person was a relative of Echizen's by the remarkable resemblance. However, he wants to know why Kirihara, his kouhai, was with this man.

Fuji answered instead. " This is _Ryoga_ Echizen. Our Echizen's aniki. " Then he turned to look at Ryoga and his own eyes turned cold as well. " The last time we met was not under good circumstances, Echizen-san." Fuji and the rest of Seigaku remembered that time. Guns and Knives on that cruise ship. They could've died!

" I would never let my Chibisuke get hurt." Ryoga said, then he was serious. " Where is he anyways?"

Kevin stepped up then. " He's in there with Atobe and Kisho-sensei. Kisho –sensei said he had a fever."

Ryoma spoke in English then. " What happened Kevin? He was getting better. Why did he suddenly get an episode this severe?"

"Um.. well.. Ryoma challenged Takai into a match …"

"He did what. That little idiot!"

Kevin wasn't done. " And well because Kisho-sensei said no matches, Tezuka –buchou gave him more laps to do. You know Ryoma, he's stubborn, so he ran as much as he could..."

" Oh if he wasn't already feverish, I'd yell at him." Ryoga swore, then glared at the Seigaku captain. _How dare he gives my Chibisuke more laps when he's already tired!_

"Then that big guy Sanada confessed that he likes Ryoma......then Ryoma stumbled. And well, he reacted when Sanada tried to help him up and well you should know the rest. Ryoma freaked out." Kevin finished sadly. He hates to see his friend like that and be unable to do anything for him.

To those that did not understand English very well, or at all. They were wondering what the two were speaking about. They heard Ryoma's name, Sanada's name. Ryoga's glared turned to Tezuka. Switching back to Japanese. " You gave Ryoma more laps when he was already exhausted!" He took a threatening step toward Tezuka, who remained completely stoic in the face of Ryoga's wrath.

" Oi, will you plebeians be quiet, ahn?" Keigo stepped out of the room , Kisho behind him. "Ryoma is sleeping."

Kisho nodded. " Yes, please do be quiet. And with everything, perhaps we will cancel our fundraiser meeting and meet up in a few days." Then he looked at Yuuukimura. " And perhaps a bigger place, since Rikkai's captain had agreed to help out as well." Yuukimura smiled and nodded " Of course."

" Hmph, we can meet at Ore-Sama's in Hokkaido ."

Everyone sweat-dropped at this, even Keigo's own teammate. Only Keigo can easily say ' Let's meet up in Hokkaido' as if it was a block away. Yuukimura stepped up to Keigo to remind him that the rest of them can not easily afford to travel that far north of Japan, but Shishido stepped up first. " OI, Atobe, are you crazy. We can't afford that!"

Keigo glared at his teammate for being loud and Shishido had the grace to blush and muttered out an apology. " Ore-sama is aware of that. Ore-Sama will make the arrangements. We will meet in 3 days time."

Kisho nodded his thanks." Thank you, Atobe-san. Then Tezuka, I'll leave it to you." Tezuka nodded.

"Hey Prissy boy, how's Chibisuke?" Ryoga asked, and even if he didn't sound like it, he was really worried. He wanted to punch something, tear up something.

"Yes, Kisho-sensei. How's Echizen doing?" Oishi asked and mostly everyone nodded, wanting to know how their kouhai, rival, friend, teammate was doing.

" You must be Ryoga. Ryoma-kun is fine. He is just resting and I recommend he only do that for the next few days. So nothing strenuous."

Ryoga nodded, relieved. " He's going to blame himself for this drawback. He was doing so well, too." He sadly muttered to himself.

" I believe it is a combination of that match, laps and stress that may have caused it. So again. Nothing taxing and don't stress him out. When is his next visit?" Kisho asked, and Ryoga knew what he meant.

" Not for another week. But I'm gonna call him and see if I can get one for tomorrow."

" If you cannot, then let Ore-Sama speak to him."

Most of the players there were left wondering what Keigo, Ryoga and Kisho were talking about again. _See him? See who? Who does Ryoma needs to see?_

A few players like Oshitari, Fuji, Tezuka, Yuukimura, Oishi, Sanada, Yanagai, Inui, Yagyuu, Niou knew what they meant. From the way Ryoma had acted, he has psychological issues. So whoever he needs to see right away may be a doctor or a psychiatrist.

Kirihara looked around in confusion. What was everyone talking about? What's wrong with Echizen? The little one that is. One moment Echizen..the big one, told him he liked him, then the Big Echizen's phone rang and here they were.

_**CRASH BANG CLANK **_

Kisho hurriedly opened the door and Ryoga and Keigo rushed in after him. Ryoma was on the floor, clawing at his throat, as if he was being choked. " Nnnnoo.. plea....c..caa …nn br...ea..." he gasped out. His eyes still closed and his face was deathly pale. He was dreaming, having a nightmare.

" Kami-Sama." someone whispered.

Kisho rushed up to Ryoma to touch him, forgetting that this was what Ryoma feared most when he is like this. As soon as he touched Ryoma's forearm, Ryoma began to kick and gasped even harder, clawing now at Kisho's hand, pleading and begging someone not to hurt him. ".......no..please.....not....ai....ba....pleaa.....ko...."

Everyone of the players there had tears in their eyes and most were openly crying at the sight of someone they knew, helpless to do anything.

"Shh. Ryoma. Come out of it. Please. Ryo. Come out of it. For me.. please Ryo." Keigo kept whispering, and like earlier, Keigo's soothing voice seem to bring Ryoma out of his state, those eyes slowly opened , looking blankly at Keigo until recognition hit. "Keigo. ." Ryoma whispered out hoarsely.

Keigo scooped Ryoma back into his arms. " I wanna go home." Ryoma whispered against his chest.

* * *

Tezuka let out a loud sigh and sat down on his bed, letting his head fall down into his hands. He knew Ryoma wasn't well, yet he let the boy ran even more laps. Dear God. He would never forget the sight of his kouhai letting out those terrified screams and whimpering on the floor.

" Mitsu.. it wasn't your fault." Fuji softly said next to him, laying his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"You don't know what happened, Syuu."

Fuji raised his head to look at Tezuka, questions in his eyes." What do you mean?"

Tezuka sighed again, and looked away from Fuji, ashamed. "It..it was during after the Junior Selection Camp ended and Echizen was not .. selected." Fuji stayed quiet, knowing that Tezuka was not done. " He was at street court and Kevin was there, he challenged Echizen and they were about to play." Tezuka took another deep breath and looked at Fuji. "I stopped him, but when he didn't listen, I smacked him across the face, Syuu."

Fuji's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Tezuka ever raised a hand against anyone. "You what?"

Tezuka looked away again, eyes closed. Fuji took a deep breath and sighed. " Mitsu, you didn't do this, it was his mother."

"His mother!.. But how did ..."

" I tricked Kevin into telling me."

Tezuka's blinked. "Kevin said that Ryoma had nightmares about what she did to him."

"Where is she now? What happened to her." Tezuka clenched his fist, he was so angry. AT himself. At the woman who did this to Ryoma.

" Dead." His fury stopped at that one word. " Seems like her lover killed her off by suffocation."

"Ahh."

Fuji's lips twisted into a cruel grin. " It's good that she's dead. If not...." he let that threat hang, but Tezuka knew what he meant. He, too, feel the same. If she wasn't, Fuji would hunt her down and she would not have died as easily as she did.

* * *

Yuukimura is again at Sanada's house, standing outside of the door the kendo room that Sanada is currently in, hacking straw figures, hair flying without his cap to hold it in place.

Taking a deep breath , he turned to look at his team captain. " Yuukimura."

" Today was certainly interesting."

Sanada nodded. Yes it was. He watched Yuukimura opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shook his head.

Yuukimura shook his head. " I thought I would be okay with this, Gen. but I'm not . I want you to be with me because you want to, not because you said you will if you and Echizen did not work out together."

Sanada took some clean cloths and sat down, wiping his sword clean. It had hurt when Ryoma rejected him, confirming that he was with another. And really shocking when it was Atobe who was that person. Why Atobe? Tezuka had liked Atobe before he got together with Fuji. What's so great about that narcissist? Should he give Yuukimura a chance? What if it didn't work out and he ended up hurting his best friend?

Yuukimura sat in silence watching Sanada work out his thoughts and feelings, polishing the katana until it shined. Sanada does not express himself easily and during these times, it is best to stay silent and let him work out his thoughts. Seeing that Sanada was about to speak, he braced himself for Sanada's reply. He shouldn't have told Sanada it was alright. What was he thinking?!

" Yuukimura." Yuukimura held his breath. " I did make that promise, but.... You're really my best friend. And being a couple can hurt us, as friends, as captain and co-captain." Yuukimura could feel the lump in his throat. _Sanada's going to say no. _

" I'm not saying no Yuukimura, but... but I would like to give it some more thoughts."

Mouth dry, Yuukimura swallowed and nodded. " That's fine. I understand you need some time, Gen." _At least he didn't say no._

* * *

Roll to the left.

Roll to the right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Akaya-kun. What is wrong?" Kirihara looked up to see his mother, dressed up ,standing in the doorway, staring down at him in concern. He was clutching his pillow to his chest and rolling back and forth on his floor, trying to get his brain to working out today's earlier event. He probably looked like an idiot to his mother. He was 14 and rolling around like a 2 years old.

"Nothing, Kaa-san." He muttered to her.

His mother continued to stare, not believing him at all. She moved over and sat down on the floor with him. The two were silent for a while, until his mother spoke. " Akaya-kun. Is there a special someone in your life?"

" Eh?"

"You are 14 now and I know boys your age goes through these hormonal stages..." Kirihara stared at his mother in horror. _What the heck is she talking about? _He clutched his hand to his ears. "lalalala. I can't hear you.. " _**Bonk "**_Yeouch!" His mother had bonked him on the forehead. Kirihara pouted. That had hurt.

" Listen to your Kaa-san when she is speaking." She scolded.

" So is there a special someone in your life, Akaya-kun?" His mother asked again. He sat up , still clutching the pillow to his chest, twin spots of red on his cheeks.

" I..dunno." Kirihara muttered into the pillow. His mother perked up.

" Oh? Tell your Kaa-san, Akaya-kun. Looks, personalities. "

Kirihara shook his head, how was he to tell his mother about this?

His mother sighed, knowing that her son would not say more right now. " Alright, alright, your Kaa-san won't pry too much right now, but , maybe you will bring this person by someday to meet your family, hmm?"

"Maybe."

"Well, your Tou-san and I are going to go out with a few friends from his work, so we will be out late, Akaya-kun. Even though you don't have school, don't stay up too late, alright?"

Kirihara nodded his head and watch his mother leave. He flopped onto his back again and buried his face into the pillow. His mother had asked about looks and personalities. Kirihara raised his pillow and looked at it, imagining it to be a tanned face with dark hair, a bit of crooked nose, golden eyes on it.

"You're arrogant and cocky." Kirihara started off, then gaining speed. " Bastard, you're rude, you're a liar and your pushy.... but you've 's got the prettiest grin and a smile that makes me feel gooey and tingly. You're gorgeous and the most beautiful eyes.."_ think I know what Sanada-FukuBuchou meant by eyes now. _Kirihara sighed dreamily and brought his pillow close, except it was yanked out of his hands and he was staring at the person that he was imagining.

Screeching like a girl, Kirihara brought his knees up and feet flat on the floor to scramble away. Unfortunately for the intruder above him, one of the knee that rose smacked the intruder squarely between the legs.

Ryoga sat there on the floor, a bag of ice over his precious jewels, pouting and glaring at the green eyes, unruly hair teen sitting across from him who has a shit eating grin on his face at his pain. Oh, how to make his Akaya-chan pay.

Flashback:

After making sure that Ryoma would be alright and Keigo assuring he was fine, he had decided to go ahead and take a walk and a few subway ride later, he was here, in the neighborhood that Kirihara lived in. How he knew? Well, he took the liberties to make a few _investigations _after the first time he met Kirihara. Okay, so he followed Kirihara after school once. He wasn't stalking, just... happened to be in the same area. Yeah, that's right.

So here he was tonight, needing to clear his head after his brother's breakdown. He had looked up at the window which he assumed was Kirihara's and climbed up the tree that was oh so conveniently located right outside. He sat on the branch for a while, chuckling at the antics of the teen, rolling around his floor like that. _So adorable. _

He could sort of make out what the mother was asking and smiling at the blushes on his little Kirihara's face. After the mother left, he reached out to grab hold of the window sill and pulled himself up to the ledge, in time to hear Kirihara call him names and then said he was gorgeous, bringing that pillow closer. He just couldn't resist. No way was he letting his Akaya-chan kiss a pillow.

Flashback end:

_Should have just let him kiss the pillow._ Ryoga thought, shifting on the floor, carefully lifting the bag of ice from his crotch.

"Hahahaha. That was so funny!" Kirihara laughed at the look on Ryoga's face. Ryoga glared harder. "Serves you right, ya bastard. Who'd tell you to sneak into my room!"

"I wouldn't have been able to sneak in if the window was closed, Akaya-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

Ryoga smiled. Kirihara glared, crossing his arms. " How's Echizen?"

Ryoga lost his smile, his face becoming sad and tired, making Kirihara wished he hadn't ask. " Ryoma's ..." Deep sigh. " …........he's at home and Atobe's with him now."

"Oh. Um. I hope he's better soon." He really do hope that Ryoma gets better soon. Seeing the person that had taken that National Champion from Rikkai like that was heartbreaking.

" Don't worry, Akaya-Chan. Ryoma's strong. He'll be fine."

" So.. um what are you doing here, Echizen. I mean..Big Echizen." Then he blinked. This was going to get really confusing. Ryoga chuckled. " Ryoga is fine."

"Ooookay. So why are you here, R..r..Ryoga." That sounded kind of weird, calling the man by his name.

" My feet kinda brought me here, I guess. Needed to clear my head."

Kirihara jumped to his feet and pointed at Ryoga at a sudden thought. " How long were you here!" _Oh, I hope he didn't see me rolling around like an idiot and hear me say all those things._

Ryoga grinned wolfishly at that. " Why, not too long. Just the part where you were rolling back and forth.. oh and the part when you blushed. Ahhh. And my _fa-vo-rite_ part, Akaya-chan, was when you said I was gorgeous, have beautiful eyes, soft lips, strong hands , firm body..."

" Whhhaaaaaaat! I never said you had soft lips.. or strong hands and firm body. You're making that up , ya lying conceited pervert!"

" But you're not denying the ' gorgeous and beautiful eyes ' part." Ryoga waggled his eyebrows.

" You heard, so no use in doing that. Eeeek!" Kirihara squawked when suddenly Ryoga was right next to him, one of Ryoga's hand holding both his knees down. " Wh..why are you so close?"

"Ahh, Akaya-chan. And I was here to see you were about to kiss that pillow."

" I was NOT!" Kirihara denied.

"Don't you think it would be much more enjoyable to kiss the real thing?" Ryoga purred, leaning down to lick an earlobe, causing Kirihara to shiver in pleasure. Then Ryoga was kissing him on the mouth, working his tongue in and curling it around Kirihara's own tongue.

Kirihara moaned creating vibration along Ryoga's lips. Ryoga lifted his head to stare at droopy green eyes that were filled with desire and he groaned, then nip Kirihara's collarbone.

* * *

"Ryoma, are you sure you're alright?" Ryoma nodded, laying a hand against Keigo's chest, feeling relaxed. He had taken some the prescribed pain medication and they were making him sleepy. " Yeah.. just embarrassed." He muttered. He had lost it in front of his senpai-tachi, Rikkai players, and Hyoutei players. Not once but two times. If only he wasn't so tired that day, he wouldn't have lost it like that. If only he hadn't challenged that stupid senpai. How was he going to go on pretending things were the same? Would they look at him in pity and treat him differently because of this?

Sensing Ryoma's apprehension, he soothed the boy."Everything will be fine."

Snort. " How would you know?"

" Ore-Sama is awesome like this, of course. You should know this by now." He arrogantly said, which caused Ryoma to smile. Which was his aim, of course. " You will see, Ryoma."

"So, I guess I gotta see that psychiatrist tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, Ore-Sama have made the appointment with him. After that, we will take the plane to Hokkaido for the rest of the week." Ryoma sighed. He didn't really want to see the psychiatrist. They always ask those stupid questions that he didn't want to answer or talk about. Well, it's a good thing that after that, he and Keigo will go to Hokkaido.

Ryoma head jerked off Keigo's chest. " I almost forgot! What about the fundraiser..."

" Relax, Ryoma. Ore-Sama have already made arrangements to have Seigaku, Rikkai and Ore-Sama's team to be there a couple days after us to discuss this." Ryoma heaved a sigh and lay his head back down. " Oh that's good. The club needs it."

" Hmmph, from the little bit that Ore-Sama have seen, it was quite atrocious."

"It's a 10% improvement from last year."

" What! Now Ore-Sama is just aghast. 10% and the grounds still looked like that."

Ryoma laugh at the horrified look on Keigo's face. It was like someone had taken his favorite steak and replaced it with cheap imitation. "Yeah, Inui-senpai said that the school didn't want to put out funds to a failing tennis team that have not made is past the preliminary rounds in years."

Keigo was glad Ryoma was feeling himself again. After they had gotten home, Ryoma had just clung onto him, staring blankly ahead. Ryoga and Kevin had tried to speak to him, but he just ignored them.

"Go to sleep, Ryo."

"I don't want to." Ryoma murmured, but his eyes were already drooping. Keigo kissed the top of Ryoma's head again and settle down with his lover to sleep.

While these two lovers sleep, two other couples were not sleeping, but busy with tasting each other.

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD. MATURE CONTENTS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. **

"Ah..Ha..Ah...Mmm." Fuji moaned, writhing and moving his hips as Tezuka licked his way down his body and with fingers stroking inside him.

Fuji felt the wet slick tongue on his chest ,and then teeth nipping at a nipple , then the other. Tezuka licked lower until he was at the stomach, Fuji's erection resting against it, hard and gleaming twitched at Tezuka's mouth so close to him, but yet so far. Fuji lifted his hips, begging to be touched. Taste. Licked. Anything.

Chuckling, Tezuka gave it a quick swipe of his tongue. Once. Twice. Then his tongue trailed back up Fuji's trim and lean body, loving the way those muscle quiver.

"Ahh. Mitsu.. please." Fuji begged Tezuka. He want to feel the warmth of that mouth covering him so badly.

"Patience, Syuusuke." Tezuka purred against a nipple, and slowly slips his fingers out of Fuji's entrance. He didn't want to touch Fuji's erection just yet, wanting the boy to gasp, moan and beg. Wanting the tension to build up. He kissed back and licked back to Fuji's abs, and then he gripped each hip, telling Fuji to roll over.

Once Fuji was on his knees, Tezuka gripped those pale cheeks and spread them apart, rubbing his own erection between the it, but not entering. He leaned over and bit Fuji at the neck, then lower. Another bite. Another groan from Fuji.

Fuji groaned and tremble. He could feel Tezuka's body heat above him, and feel the throbbing heat of Tezuka's erection between his cheeks, wanting Tezuka to just enter him already. He let out a short scream when suddenly... _finally _.. Tezuka played with his erection, running a hand up and down, callused thumb caressing the tip.

" Feel good?" Tezuka asked, his own voice hoarse with desire. Fuji could only nod at the question, still moaning, unable to say much.

Tezuka grinned and held himself at the puckered entrance and plunged in. Fast and hard, " Ahh.." he gasped, feeling the tightness of Fuji gripping him.

"Mitsu... move.. please.. I want you." Fuji begged, pushing back into Tezuka. Tezuka lost it and came.. Several minutes later, he collapsed on top of Fuji.

Lying side by side, facing each other, Fuji wrinkled his nose and teased Tezuka. "Saaa na.. patience hmm, Mitsu?"

Tezuka blushed. He had come rather fast. " Ahem.. I can take care of your problem." His hand going down between them to grip Fuji's still erect erection. Fuji leaned close and kissed Tezuka. " I'd like that." he whispered.

* * *

Kirihara moaned creating vibration along Ryoga's lips. Ryoga lifted his head to stare at droopy green eyes that were filled with desire and he groaned, then nip Kirihara's collarbone. He slid his hand the T-shirt Kirihara wore and lightly drum on the rib cage before pinching each nipples causing Kirihara to yelp at the slight pinch and then moan at the touch.

Kirihara felt like he was going to explode. The touch, the scent and the feel of Ryoga atop him was overwhelming. He stiffened feeling the hand move lower. He should stop this, he knew, but his body wouldn't respond. It wanted those hands to go lower. " Relax Akaya-chan." Ryoga said in a soothing whisper, breathing hot air next to his ear, making him shiver.

Ryoga love the way Kirihara is responding to him. So innocent and cute. Yet hot and doable at the same time. He wanted to just rip the clothes off the teen and pound him senseless into the floor. _But _he's going to be chivalrous and take his time. He whispered to Kirihara telling him to relax. He moved his hand away lower and slipped it into the boxer shorts, feeling the large lump there. He touched it, feeling it jerk beneath his hand and Kirihara groaned.

Kirihara felt his breath left him when Ryoga touched him and gulping in some air, he groaned at the contact, his hips moving off the floor on it's own. He wanted something, but is not sure what. He looked at Ryoga to see Ryoga's heated amber eyes on him. Kirihara licked his lips. " I.. I..don't know.."

" Shh. It's alright. Let me take care of you." Ryoga told him and kissed him again. " Lift your hips a bit more, Akaya-chan." Kirihara obeyed, lifting his hips, then his bottom half felt the chill of the air when Ryoga pushed down his boxer shorts to his knees, completely exposing him down there.

" Ahh, better. Now I can see you." Ryoga purred against his neck, then lean back to look at him. Kirihara moved his hands to cover himself, but Ryoga stopped him, holding both his hands away. " No, don't. I want to see." Kirihara whole body flushed pink at the look in Ryoga's eyes. Like he could eat him up over and over again. Then Ryoga leaned back down and did eat him. Engulfed his erection inside that hot mouth. Kirihara's hips bucked again and his back arch. With a cry, he came into Ryoga's mouth.

Ryoga sat back and licked his lips like a cat with his cream. " Mmm. Just as I remembered. You tastes absolutely sweet and creamy, my cute Akaya-chan." He leaned back down to kiss Kirihara, who was still gasping for breath after his climax.

Kirihara tasted himself on Ryoga and blushed even redder. He did it again. In Ryoga's mouth, just like a couple weeks ago. "Ummm .. ano.. I didn't mean to … "

Ryoga laughed. " You were supposed to, Akaya-chan. Now it's my turn." Kirihara's green eyes widened. Did Ryoga mean that he was supposed to kiss him there too? He's scared. He doesn't know what to do.

"I.. I don't want to!" He exclaimed. Ryoga quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Now, now. Akaya-chan, it's only fair. It'll be alright. Come on. I'll help you." Ryoga stood up and unzipped his pant, pushing it down with his underwear and kicking it aside, proudly showing his erection.

Kirihara backed up at the sight. The guy was huge. No way was he going to.. " Eeeek. What the hell are you doing!" He screamed up at Ryoga when the man just stuck his penis in his face. Ryoga blinked innocently down at Kirihara and place a hand on his chest. " Me! I didn't do anything, Akaya-chan. Ryoga JR here is just soooo happy to see you , he moved on his own toward you."

"........Like hell it did you perv!" Kirihara spluttered.

Ryoga smiled slowly at Ryoga and lowered himself back down to the floor, leaning against the bed. " Well, Ryoga Jr here needs attention, and since you're not going to..guess I'll just have to take care of it." Ryoga leaned his head back and watch Kirihara through slitted eyes. His hands moving up and down , slowly on himself.

Kirihara watched, his green eyes wide when Ryoga started to touch himself and moaning. _Thump. Thump. _His heart thumped against his chest. Unbidden, he moved closer, still watching with wide eyes. Hesitantly, Kirihara reached out his hand and placed it on top of Ryoga's hand, moving in motion with it. He wasn't sure when or how, but then it was only his hand there, touching Ryoga. Feeling the the hardness and smoothness of it. He distantly wondered what Ryoga tasted like. Was it like himself? Different? Kirihara slowly lowered his head.

Ryoga had watched Kirihara moved toward him and his heart had sped up. And when the teen touched his hand, he wanted to just tackle him down, but he kept himself still, letting Kirihara move at his own pace. When Kirihara's unruly head of hair lower, he clenched his fist to keep from pushing the head down. He quiver, feeling a tongue lap at the tip of his head.

Kirihara breathed in. Ryoga smelled... manly. He poked his tongue out and gave himself an experimental taste. Salty. He licked the tip again and again. Ryoga tasted good, he decided. Then took Ryoga deeper into his mouth, but gagged, since Ryoga was too big for him. He felt a hand at his head and a whisper. " Just relax your throat." That deep voice told him.

Kirihara did as he was told, taking in Ryoga's long length again, trying to relax his throat muscle. Moving his head up and down, swirling his tongue. Kirihara find that he quite likes the taste.. but he loves the moans and groans and the movements that Ryoga made more. Several minutes later, hot liquid splashed several times into the back to his throat and dripping out of his mouth. It tasted salty. He find that he liked salty things.

**LEMON END**

Days later in Hokkaido.

The day was bright, with only a mild chill in the air. In a large mansion, in the middle of the room, on the thick carpeted floor, Ryoma huffed and glared at his boyfriend. "Monkey King. I'm gonna rape you."

Keigo growled, grabbing Ryoma's hand. " Stop that. We can't."

" Of course we can, Kei. It's been too long..." Ryoma whispered, licking Keigo's chin.

" Brat. Not this time. Last time Ore-sama gave in, you fractured your ribs again."

" But I'm fine now. One hundred percent fine. My ribs are completely healed and won't break again. The doctor gave me full approval to _wrestle _before I left America." He smirked up at Keigo.

Keigo's felt his heart jump and a certain lower part of himself got harder."Really?"

" _Yes. _He says it's fine. As long as were not too rough about it." Ryoma said, his face turning red, remembering that conversation with his American Doctor. He had gone on a last visit to the doctor, who had said that his bones have completely healed and won't break again if he wrestled with his boyfriend, then laughed. Stupid doctor. He may not be physically up to par again as he was in his tennis games, but he can certainly have sex with Keigo. And it's been months. He want to do it now.

He straddled Keigo, taking off his shirt, leaving his upper body naked. Keigo hissed at the sight. He loves the sight of Ryoma, that lean body, that dusk colored nipples. But he didn't want to hurt... " Ahh..." He gasped when Ryoma's bottom rubbed against his erection, making it harder. " Brat, don't do that."

Keigo lifted Ryoma off him and grab his phone, making a call. " It's Ore-Sama. Yes, Ore-Sama is aware that it is late over there. Ore-Sama wanted to confirm....." he stopped and listened to the person on the other line, blushing a bit. After a few more minutes, he hung up, tossed his phone aside and lunged for Ryoma.

Ryoma landed on his back with Keigo atop him. " Ore-Sama is going to lick you _all over!_" Keigo growled out, licking his earlobes, his neck, then kissing him. " Here and here." Licking Ryoma on the cheeks , down his jaw and neck. " Then Ore-Sama is going fuck you into the ground until you can't walk."

Ryoma paled. Maybe he shouldn't have started this after all. "No way, Monkey King. I changed my mind."

" Too late. " Keigo took his shirt and tossed it aside and leaned down to suck on one of this delectable nipple that he had missed tasting in so long. He sucked one, then the other, licking it, making it puckered up, then rubbing it with his fingers.

"." Ryoma gripped Keigo's hair in his hand, sitting up a bit, as Keigo went lower and lower. Ryoma tensed in anticipation at the pair of hand at the waistband of his jeans....

"GAAAAH. MY EYES!"

Both Ryoma and Keigo jerked up and turned to face the door. There stood the players from Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei. Most looked away embarrassed. Oishi fell in a dead faint with a thud. No one caught him. Some like Fuji, Yuukimura and Niou had smirks on their faces. Inui was writing in his notebook, with tissues up his nose and Yanagi eyes were open a fraction. The one that screamed was Shishido, both his hands covering his eyes, but the fingers were splayed, so you could see his eyes peeking from it.

"Saaa na. There are certainly a lot of interesting scenery in Hokkaido." Fuji smiled and lifted a camera around his neck. _Click. _

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review!_

_Updated on 11/18/2009_


	40. Roommates

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Thank you : ILOVEGAARA , Moon Kimiaru , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Little-monstr , Me, Ria Sakazaki , Mirsama , Radical Edward 03 , AndreaZthator , memedis secret25

Alright, so some have wondered who I will pair Kevin up with . Originally , he was to be paired with Ryoga, but as you have read, that did not work out. And Ryoga-Kirihara are just so cute together, I couldn't help it. So I am thinking of MomoxKevin. **WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP TO LEMON END IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_GAAAAH. MY EYES!"_

_Both Ryoma and Keigo jerked up and turned to face the door. There stood the players from Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei. Most looked away embarrassed. Oishi fell in a dead faint with a thud. No one caught him. Some like Fuji, Yuukimura and Niou had smirks on their faces. Inui was writing in his notebook, with tissues up his nose and Yanagi eyes were open a fraction. The one that screamed was Shishido, both his hands covering his eyes, but the fingers were splayed, so you could see his eyes peeking from it._

"_Saaa na. There are certainly a lot of interesting scenery in Hokkaido." Fuji smiled and lifted a camera around his neck. Click. _

Ryoma blushed a dark red from head to toe. He can't believe this. In his attempt to seduce Keigo earlier, he had forgotten that they were coming over that day. ....Gaah.. Why did they interrupt when things were about to get so good?! He glared their way, angry that they had interrupted.

"Tsk. Tsk. Chibisuke." Ryoga clicked his tongue, then smirked at his baby brother, which turned to a pout._ Chibisuke is getting some while Akaya-chan and I haven't even made it to that stage yet. _Ryoga glanced at Kirihara and inwardly squealed at the cute sight. Kirihara has such a cute blush on his face and his eyes were wide. _Hmm. We'll be spending a few days here.. hmm, maybe I'll get alone time with Akaya and we can progress our... relationship further. _

Momoshiro could not believe he had just seen his friend looking like that and he never thought he would find the scene quite arousing, if the twitch in his lower region was any indication. _Damn it. I don't like guys. I'm straight! I date girls. I dated Sakura-chan, An-chan, and recently just broken up with Hana-chan. So I am __**not**__ interested in guys. _He repeated in his head. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because they were trying to raise money to improve their courts and club. He sigh, trying not to look at the scene.

Yuukimura and Fuji chuckled at the sight. Fuji took a few more pictures before putting his camera away. _Ahh, such good blackmail materials._

Yuukimura gave Sanada a look. _See, he's taken._

Sanada saw Yuukimura's glance and looked back at the scene of Ryoma on his back, well, he was sitting up glaring at them now. But he remembered how Ryoma looked, just lying there with Atobe atop him. Again, his heart clench at the thought that Ryoma will not be his. Maybe he shouldn't have come after all.

The players were picked up by a bus, which had taken them to airport and a private plane flew them out here. Shimoda, the butler, had ushered them in when he was interrupted by a passing maid about an issue in the kitchen. At Ryoga's insistence that he can show them around, Shimoda pointed the way to the study where Keigo and Ryoma were at and... well.. they certainly had not expected to walk in on the two the _them doing that. _They had certainly never seen Ryoma look like _that _either. Moaning and breathing heavily, eyes half closed, his hand gripping Keigo's hair. Most of them had nosebleed and were half turned on by the sight.

And then Fuji had spoken and alerted Ryoma and Keigo that they were there, causing the two to jump and pull away from each other.

Now they watched Keigo walk toward them, his upper body bare, tan, lean and fit. His pants was halfway unzip, riding low on his hips, and the front has a tale telling bulge in it. The players, even those that never even see Keigo that way, only had one thought. _Hot! _Fuji couldn't help it, he lifted his camera an took a few quick shot of Keigo angrily stalking their way.

Keigo stalked at the group, glaring at them. "Shimoda!" he hollered and in an instance, the butler was there.

" Keigo-Sama." Shimoda said, not taking any note of the half dress state Keigo was in. Or if he did, his face didn't show it.

"Show Ore-Sama's guests to their room. Have a footman pick up Oishi off the floor, and for the next several hours, the study is off limits!"

" Of course, Keigo-Sama." Shimoda turned to the players and gestured for them to follow him. " This way please, young sirs." And he ushered them out and closed the door. The players followed the butler out, a bit dazed, except for a few.

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS:**_

Keigo turned back to Ryoma and scowled. Ryoma was in the process of putting his shirt back on. No Way. He wants to feel a naked Ryoma underneath him. Now. Making his way back in a few steps, he knelt back down and tried to take the t-shirt off.

" What the hell, Monkey King. Let go of my shirt!" Ryoma yelled at his boyfriend. It was awful enough that those guys had seen him break down 2 days ago, but now they had seen him while he and Keigo were about to..

" No. I meant it when I said I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk straight!"

" Like hell! The senpai-tachi and Rikkai and your teammates are here!"

Keigo glared down, not understanding why Ryoma was making a big deal out of it. Shishido and Choutarou were together. Fuji and Tezuka were together and who know which other couples there are, so what was there to be concerned about?

"Brat! What does that have to do with anything?"

" They'll know what .." Ryoma blushed a bit and looked away.

Keigo smirked and knelt down, cupping Ryoma's jaw in his hand then kissing him on the lips. " So they will know. Know that you are _mine." Especially that Sanada. Confessing to my Ryoma. Hmph!_

" Come now, Ryo. You cannot tell Ore-Sama you don't want to." Keigo dropped his voice an octave, making it deeper, sexier while kissing Ryoma along the jawline.

No, Ryoma can't say that he didn't want to. He have been wanting Keigo deep in him for months. He relaxed and let Keigo kiss him.

Keigo smiled in victory. Yes. Now they can start where they left off. Shedding Ryoma of his t-shirt, then the pants, Keigo fondled Ryoma while kissing full on the mouth, then got up and shed his own clothes, before lying back down next to Ryoma.

Bare chest rubbed against bare chest and they both moaned at the feeling of heat between them.

" Sss. Kei... mmm.. ahhaa.. " Ryoma hissed and moan as Keigo kissed him, lower and lower, a hand between his leg and lightly trailing a finger along his inner thigh, teasing him, then a wet finger slipped inside him , stretching him.

Ryoma spread his legs further, allowing Keigo to do whatever he wants. He didn't care at this point. " I.. I don't think.. I ahaha..can hold on, Ryo.." Keigo told Ryoma, panting with need. Ryoma nodded to show he understood. He heard a crinkle of aluminum wrapper and then Keigo was in him to the hilt,filling so fully. He hissed in pain at the quick take, but wrapped his legs around Keigo's hip and lifted his hips. He didn't think it was possible, but Keigo went even deeper, hitting that spot in him that made him cry out. " Please.. Kei.. move.. now."

Keigo didn't need to be told twice. He clenched his jaw. Ryoma was so hot and tight. He moved each of Ryoma's leg to his shoulder, so that Ryoma's hip was further off the ground and began thrusting in and out of Ryoma in an almost animalistic way. In . Out. In . Out.

Ryoma writhe and moan beneath Keigo. So good. He was so full of Keigo. His hips so far above the ground that it felt as if Keigo was deeper in him and filled him fuller. The harder and faster Keigo pounded into him , the better the sensations he was feeling. He grabbed his own erection and pumped it, up and down. So good. He feels so good. His body feels as if it was on fire. He was about to come and a few more pumps, he came, flexing his inside as he did so.

Keigo could feel himself getting bigger, in Ryoma, he knew he was so close as his orgasm began to grow. Thrusting faster and harder into Ryoma, Ryoma lifting his own hips to meet his thrust. Keigo leaned back a bit and pound harder and faster, and then he felt Ryoma inner muscles squeezed his erection and he erupted, screaming out his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Keigo let go of Ryoma's hip an collapsed on top of Ryoma, squishing Ryoma's semen between them. "Ahaha.. that.. ahaha... was ama..zing." Keigo whispered, staring deep into Ryoma's eyes. " yeah.. monkey King.." Ryoma whispered back.

" I'm not done yet, Ryo." Ryoma blinked. _Huh. _He's not liking the smile that Keigo has on his face. Keigo thrust his hips forward and Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked down. Keigo was already half erect again. " I said I was going to do you until you can't walk straight, Ryo... and it's just getting started." _What!_

Keigo purred into Ryoma's ear, nipping it. " I believe that this didn't get any attention from me earlier..." he sang out, his hand playing with Ryoma's member, pulling back the fold of skin and rubbing a thumb on the tip, sliding his hand up and down on it. Soon Ryoma was erect again and panting as Keigo licked him up and down, taking him into that hot mouth.

" Mmm.. uhn.. ahh." Ryoma couldn't speak or even think coherently. All he could do was _feel._

Keigo licked and smirked happily, leaning back to admire his handiwork. Ryoma was big and swelling against his stomach, a drop of white at the tip. " Sit up, Ryoma."

Ryoma gazed at Keigo, not really understanding why, but sat up. Keigo sat back as well and pull Ryoma to him. Ryoma's back against his chest. He spread Ryoma's leg and placed his own erection between the cheeks, then _**Thrust. Slide. **_

Ryoma threw his head back.. " Ahhh. Kei.. It's.. you're so.. ahh." Again, he could barely think. He could feel Keigo all the way in his belly. It's felt different but .. good.

"Can you feel me, Ryo.." Keigo said, then suck at the pulse on his neck, causing Ryoma to buck. " Can you?"

" Yes.. Kei.. oh gods, yes." Ryoma nodded. " Now move.. I want to feel you move in me..Please."

" Happy to oblige." Keigo licked the spot he marked and bucked his hips up, thrusting deep into Ryoma. He reached around and grabbed Ryoma's erection in his hand and played with it. Rocking it up and down in motion with their own. This time Keigo came first, stiffening himself as he let his release wash over him. Then Ryoma came, not making a sound, barely breathing as his orgasm hit him a second time.

Ryoma's back was still against Keigos' chest, his head drooping sleepily. Gently pulling out, Keigo lay Ryoma back down on the floor and put his pants on. Taking the throw that was on the sofa, he covered Ryoma and lifted Ryoma into his arms, bridal style and walked to the door and out into the hallway, and up the stairs, nodding his head at a startled Tezuka, whom Ryoma did not see, since his eyes were closed and his face was against Keigo's chest.

Ryoma felt the rocking motion of being carried, but didn't care where they were going. He was sated and his body felt way too heavy to move. He buried his face in Keigo's chest and breathe in the scent of sweat and sex. Not able to resist, he sucked on the nipple that was in his face.

Keigo hissed, and almost dropped Ryoma. "Brat! Don't do that!" He growled and placed Ryoma on the toilet seat. Making sure that Ryoma would stay sitting, he turned the water to fill the tub for a bath.

* * *

In another room, Fuji was caressing Tezuka's chest, trying to get Tezuka to do him right there and then. Seeing Keigo and Ryoma like that had turned him on and he wants Tezuka to take him now. He have to thank Keigo later for this room. The room have a large queen sized bed in the middle and an oak dresser next to it. Right now, he was trying to pull Tezuka to the bed with him.

" Come now, Mitsu. You know you want to." Fuji purred, pinching Tezuka's nipples through his shirt. Tezuka held Fuji's wrist, pushing Fuji's arms and hands away from him. " Syuu.." Fuji pouted, disappointed that they were not going to be doing anything...What the? He bounced on the bed.

"Syuu, you really should not have teased me like that." Tezuka growled.

Fuji looked up as Tezuka took unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants, releasing his erection, then came into bed with him. Fuji smiled. He loves this side of Tezuka. The side that no one but he knows about, except him. To most, Tezuka could seem cold and stern, but when they were alone and like this, Tezuka would let out his more primitive side and take him, hard and rough, and Fuji was only too happy to comply.

" Oh? Fuji gave Tezuka a sly look, putting a finger by his pouting lips ," Buchou.." he said in a whiny tone, " I've been a baad boy, are you going to punish me?"

" Yes, you've been very bad, Fuji." And Tezuka pounce.

Tezuka could barely contain himself. The scene with Ryoma and Keigo, then seeing a half naked Keigo carrying a naked Ryoma that was only covered in a towel.. and then coming back into the room to have Fuji jump him.. he slammed his lips on Fuji's, pushing his tongue in Fuji's mouth. His hand roaming Fuji's body south bound.

Then Tezuka was already between Fuji's legs, spreading wide open, lifting his hips up and he felt the tip of Tezuka's erection at his entrance. Fuji let his body relax, if not it would be painful, since Tezuka had not prepare him before hand with any lubricant. Then Tezuka slam into him.

Fuji's nail dug into Tezuka's shoulder at the pain and the pleasure of it. Tezuka groaned and beads of sweat dotted his fore head. He stayed still a bit for Fuji to get comfortable with him. When Fuji smiled up at him and nodded, he began to move, slamming Fuji into the bed so hard that it rocked, the headboard banging against the wall. With each slam Fuji moan and scream out his pain and pleasure. With each slam he grunted, feeling himself ready to explode. Tezuka increased his rhythm as he feels himself getting closer to coming. One thrust, two and he stilled, arching his back with his head thrown back, he released himself.

Fuji felt the force of Tezuka's release deep in him, filling him,his hips still in Tezuka's grip and off the bed and several seconds later, he too came, semen pouring in wave all over his chest.

_**LEMON END **_

Shishido and Ohtori blushed as they sat on their bed. " See what I mean, Choutarou? It's always the quiet ones. Who'd knew Tezuka likes it like that, eh?"

Ohtori nodded. Yeah, who knew that the stoic captain of Seigaku could have such an animalistic side to him. Ohtori peeked at Shishido from the corner of his eyes. He and Shishido have been a couple for a while now and they've only kissed and touched, but never ..well, had never done _that. _Ohtori blushed harder. The sounds in the other room was making him very uncomfortable, but in a good way. He shifted on the bed.

"Senpai.. ano.."

" Choutarou! You know you can just call me Ryou when were alone together."Shishido said his boyfriend. Ohtori smiled slightly at that. " Hai, Ryou. Would you.. that is.. would you like to do _that?"_

" Eh? What do you mea..._Oh. Oh!" _Shishido blinked and cleared his throat and blinked some more. "Yeah.. Yeah.. umm, but I'm not sure... do you?" Ohtori shook his head.

" I see."

" We could ask Atobe or Tezuka-san to tell us how to .." Ohtori suggested.

" Oh hell no. I'm not gonna ask Atobe or even Tezuka how to ..how to.. you know." Shishido blushed, unable to say how to have sex.

* * *

Momoshiro, in the other room that was next to Tezuka's and Fuji had a pillow over his head and that was how his roommate, Kevin found him.

"Oi, Momo-Senpai, what are you doing?"

Momo poked his head out a bit, then paused, cocking his head as if to listen to something. " Ah, good they're done." Kevin gave his senpai a confuse look, that is until he heard some banging and groaning coming from the room on their left. The confused look was replaced with one of horror. _I so do not need to hear my captain do __**that.**_

Momo placed the pillow back over his head to cover out the sound, though his eyes looked at Kevin, who had on a pair of pajama pants, and a towel over his shoulder. Droplets of water still clung to that white skin making it look quite lick-able. ....twitch. Momo blinked. He did not just think that. It must be the sounds from the other room.. yep!

* * *

"Genichirou, are you alright?" Sanada nodded and continued to look out the window of their room, not bothering to look at Yuukimura.

Yuukimura wanted to sigh. It seems like Sanada has not yet let go of his feeling that he has for Echizen and Yuukimura was at a loss of what to do. He walked over to stand by Sanada and placed an arm on Sanada's bicep. "Echizen's not your's and he may never be. I'm not saying that you have to let go of your feelings for Echizen right away, Genichirou. I understand that when you have feelings for a person, it can't be flipped off like a light switch, but you need to try. " Sanada's jaw clenched at the thought and he closed his eyes. He knows that, damnit.

Yuukimura let go of Sanada and walked away. Not turning back he whispered. " You know this, but I'll say it. I love you, Gen." Sanada opened his eyes and turned around, but Yuukimura was gone. He sank onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. What to do? He promised to give it some thought, but hadn't really. His thoughts the past few days were all on Ryoma. He just can't seem to let go of his feelings for Ryoma. And Yuukimura. His captain and his best friend. Did he have feelings for Yuukimura?

* * *

" Oh dear, I cannot believe that Echizen and .. _Atobe_ .. are doing _that. _Eiji, they are too young!" Oishi paced and gestured his hands wildly. Kikumaru just ignored his friend, looking around the room in awe. Even with the two queen size beds and two large dresser in the room, there was also a couch. A _couch!! _in the room and the closet itself was as big as his own room at home. Wow. He knew that Keigo was rich, but.. wow. This is crazy!

"Eiji!"

"Huh?" Kikumaru looked over at Oishi when his name was shouted.

" Weren't you listening?"

Kikumaru pouted. Of course he was.. well, no he wasn't. But Oishi was being too worked up about this. " Mou, Oishi. Ochibi's with Atobe and that's that, you know." He bounded over to his friend and slung an arm over Oishi's shoulder. " Come on. Don't be gloomy, Oishi. Be happy for Ochibi, kay."

Oishi sighed and nodded.

" But if Atobe hurts Ochibi, then we won't let him get away." Oishi have to smile at that.

" You're right, Eiji."

"Of course!" Kikumaru grinned , falling back onto his bed.

* * *

Inui scribbled in his green notebook, while his roommate, Kaidoh was doing sit ups on the floor. At least he was pretending to scribble, but was secretly watching his kouhai, huff and puff, those abs working. Feeling warm liquid running down his nose, he quickly grab some tissues and wiped it off. And continued to pretend to go over his note book, secretly watching again. Kaidoh, contrary to his appearance and rough tone is a very sensitive person and has a soft heart. And Inui loves that about him. So because Kaidoh is very shy, he is taking things very slowly. His plan started back 2 years ago, when he ask Kaidoh to train with him and creating training regime for Kaidoh to follow. They were becoming closer and closer and soon.. yes soooon,.. very soon, he will have Kaidoh as his.

"Fssuu..ano Inui-senpai.. is everything alright?"

Inui blinked and stopped laughing... he hadn't even realize he was laughing and rubbing his hands together until Kaidoh called out to him.

" Ahem. Yes, Kaidoh. Just computing data I have gathered in my head."

" Ahh, I see." Kaidoh nodded. " Then I leave you to it, Inui-Senpai."

Inui watched Kaidoh's bare back with lust in his eyes as Kaidoh walked into the bathroom. He pushed up his glasses and it glinted, "Yes, soon, Kaidoh. You and I will be together." And Inui was off in lala land where he and Kaidoh frolicked in a field of flowers together.

* * *

Out of all the people he could room with, why does it have to be Hiyoshi Wakashi? Oshitari rubbed his fore head, trying to ignore the murmurs of Gekokujo from his teammates. Then Hiyoshi turned to face Oshitari.

" Ne, Oshitari-senpai, how can I top this?"

_Huh? Top what? _"Ah , Hiyoshi, perhaps you could explain what you mean?"

Hiyoshi paused a bit, like he was trying to come up with a way to explain things, then" Gekokujo."

"..................." Oshitari stared. Stared at Hiyoshi wondering what the hell the other kid was talking about. Gekokujo what?

" Maybe you could explain it in more detail,Hiyoshi."

" Atobe is dating Echizen. I need someone better than Echizen to date."

"..........." More silence as Oshitari stared. He vaguely remembered Hiyoshi saying something similar months back when they had followed Atobe to see if they can find out who was the secret girlfriend.. or boyfriend as it turns out. _What to say? What to say?_

" Ah, it is best to be with a person you like or love than to be with them because you think they can help you achieve Gekokujo, Hiyoshi." Oshitari imparted wisely.

"................" This time Hiyoshi stared at Oshitari. Then he blinked. " That does not fit Gekokujo."

Oshitari wanted to bang his head on the wall. Really really hard.

* * *

A certain red head also wants to bang his head really hard. Why did he have to room with this person? Jirou bounced the room excitedly. He got to room with Marui. How cool was that? " Marui-san. This is awesome, neh? We get to room together. I have to thank Atobe later."

Marui popped his gum. He'd have to kill Atobe later.

* * *

Twenty four males sat in the parlor room the butler showed them to, telling them to wait here while they get dinner ready.

Shishido's stomach growled in hunger. " Tch, that Atobe. Will he hurry up and get down here so we can eat, already."

" Well, perhaps you would like to go and get him, Shishido." Oshitari said and Shishido paled.

"Hell no!"

Yagyuu, thinking that it was because Shishido did not want to walk into another scene like the one they did this afternoon, nodded and commented on that. Most of the Hyoutei playes shook their head.

" Man, it's not that. You don't know Atobe. Disturb his " Beauty Time" and well, it's scary." Shishido and the rest of Hyoutei shivered.

"Eh, it can't be that bad. " Kirihara scoffed, not believing it at all. This was Atobe Keigo, the strutting peacock, his mind told him.

Hyoutei nodded in unison. " Yes it can. Even scarier than when he when ballistic and punched Sanada a few days ago." Gakuto told them.

"What!" Kirihara's eyes went wide and he looked at Sanada. "Is it true?"

Sanada glowered at Gakuto, and Gakuto squeaked. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that.

"How come no one told me?" Kirihara whined, earning a bonk on the head from Niou.

" Bakaya! If you were there with us, instead of with Player boy over there you would have seen." Niou pointed to Ryoga who sat across from them. "Oi, I'm not a player.. just with Akaya-chan." Ryoga leered and Kirihara blushed and pouted cutely.

"Oi, don't make that face, Bakaya!" Niou glared at Ryoga, not liking the way the Ryoga is looking at his kouhai. Ryoga just smirked over at Niou and sat back.

Fuji steepled his fingers together , then turned to Kevin who sat on the opposite side, a few chairs down, speaking to Jackal. " So, Kevin..." He called, bring Kevin's attention to Fuji. " You must know how Echizen and Atobe got together."

" Yeah..."

" So won't you please enlighten us?" Fuji asked, but more like ordered Kevin to do so in that soft voice of his, smile on his face.

Kevin gulped and scratched his chin. " Well, Ryoma kinda ordered Atobe to go on a date with him.."

Silence settled in the room. "..............WHAT!"

" No way!" A bunch of them said that once.

"Echizen asked out Atobe?!" Momoshiro exclaimed in disbelief.

Gakuto bounced in his seat at the news "Not the other way around!"

"Ie data." Inui scribbled in his note book. Yanagi, eyes closed nodded at Inui's statement. This was good data.

_**THUD! **_Oishi fainted. Again. And again, no one caught him as he fell out of his chair to the floor.

Kaidoh hissed and blushed, thinking Ryoma really has guts. He really liked a certain glass wearing senpai, but hasn't worked out the guts to tell his senpai yet.

Jiro even woke up at that, well, for a moment, before he placed his head back down and went back to sleep.

Sanada remained stoic, though inwardly, he resigned himself to the fact that Ryoma would never be his. This news that Ryoma was the one to ask out Atobe, instead of the other way around was shocking to him. He just assumed that Atobe was the one that asked Ryoma out.

Yuukimura smiled at hearing that . Just another reason for Sanada to give up on Ryoma.

Niou laughed and shook his head.. " Yep , Echizen is definitely full of surprises."

Yagyu pushed up his glasses. " Echizen and Atobe. What a combination. Two of the most arrogant and cocky people . Together. " That statement caused most of them to pale. Shit. Yagyu was right.

Ryoma's already a cocky arrogant brat, saying 'Mada Mada Dane'. Keigo's also arrogant and cocky, full of himself, going on and on about " Ore-Sam no bigi ni yoi na." The two most arrogant and cocky pair are now dating. Shit.

"We might as well run and take cover. " Shishido muttered.

Ohtori hushed his boyfriend. " I think they make a nice couple." And his boyfriend snorted. " Don't know what Atobe sees in Echizen. The brat wanted to shave off his hair and it was while Atobe was unconscious!"

Momoshiro took offense to hearing that. " Oi! It was a bet! And besides. Don't know what Echizen sees in Atobe, anyways. He could do better."

" Hmph! Atobe probably went out with Echizen because he lost a bet or something. No way Atobe date Echizen willingly!" Shishido retorted back , not willing to lose the argument and neither was Momoshiro. They both knew that the two really loves each other , if by the way Atobe acted a few days ago and what they had seen earlier was any indication to that.

"More like the other way around!

Then the two swiveled their heads in Kevin's direction, eyes glowing. "You know. Tell us!" _I should have just stayed home._

"Atobe proposed a match with a bet. Losers does what the other wants for _seven _days. Ryoma won and he asked Atobe for a date. But I think that was what Atobe wanted anyways. That's why he made the bet. He probably thought with his Fure Muwari serve he could win.. and he almost did too. That was some match." Kevin smiled, remembering that match. It was intense.

"Shit, Atobe used _that _serve and Echizen still won?" Shishido exclaimed. Anyone who saw that serve knew that it was tough to break. Not even Tezuka could do it. Echizen was definitely a formidable opponent.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro exclaimed, turning the rest of their attention to the entrance. There comes Ryoma, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and white t-shirt. Everyone tensed, remembering that just a few days ago Ryoma had broken down in front of them. Most didn't know what happened, but they can guess that Ryoma had been abused in some way to cause him to be that way.

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru rushed out of his seat to glomp Ryoma, only to stop suddenly, when he remembered that Ryoma would freak out. Kikumaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly " Ehehe."

Ryoma wanted to grimace at that. They were already treating him differently. Not that he likes to be hugged to death, but he kinda missed it in a way. "It's okay, Kikumaru-senpai. "

Kikumaru blinked, then broke into a wide grin. He gets to hug his Ochibi, but being mindful no to scare Ryoma, he walked up and slowly gave Ryoma a hug.

Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Kirihara sniffed. Such a sweet scene.

"Saa, where's Atobe?" Fuji asked.

"Monkey King will be here in a bit."

Kirihara laughed. That was the funniest thing he heard. Atobe being called Monkey King. " Ahahah, Monkey King! Hahahahah!"

"And what is so funny, ahn?" And there was Keigo dressed in a pair of khaki slack pants and button up dark blue shirt , strutting into the room , dominating it, his stance screaming 'Be awed!', even if he didn't say it.

"Tch, Monkey King. Quit strutting and sit down."

" Brat!" Though it was said with no heat in it. Keigo wrapped his arm around Ryoma and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" He's so whipped."Shishido whispered to Oshitari.

" Better not let Atobe hear you say that, Shishido. Or you'd be running laps until your gray."

When the butler announced that dinner was ready, most of them rushed out of there. Kikumaru woke up Oishi from his faint. Kaidoh and Momoshiro fighting to see who would get to the dining room first. Kabaji picked up a sleeping Jirou and carried him there.

Most were eyeing the food that the maids and footment were bringing out and setting in front of them with awe and hunger. Hyoutei was used to the lavish meals that the Atobes' chef prepared ,but even so, each time they see it, they were impressed. It wasn't a Japanese style dinner at all and for most of them , this was certainly a treat. There were steaks, and lobster. Pasta in rich creamy sauce. Pasty in red sauce and chicken on top. Various salads and dressings.

" Oh man, this is soooo good." Momoshiro mumbled out, his mouth full of food. Keigo gave him a disgusted look. " At least finish chewing, ahn?"." He told Momoshiro in a condescending tone, making Momoshiro blush a bit at that.

" Echizen. Kevin just told us that you and Atobe went out because of a bet?" Fuji inquired.

Ryoma paused and glance at Kevin, who just shrugged his shoulder, then answered Fuji. "Hai."

"My, Atobe, you must be losing your game, to lose a bet to Echizen. And from what I hear. Twice."

Keigo shrugged. " No matter. Ore-Sama may have lost the game, but won something even more precious."

Yuukimura continued to smile. " Oh, really?"

Keigo narrowed his eyes. " Yes." He linked his hand together with Ryoma's hand. " Ryoma."

Ryoma started and stared at their link hands, his face bearing a soft smile, his golden eyes glowing at hearing that. Everyone around the table stared at the two. This was a side to those two they have never seen before. Ryoga and Kevin was kinda used to this, so they just smile/ smirk and continue to eat.

That is until they choked on their food at Momoshiro's next statement.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review!

So kinda fluffy here and there. nothing much happening. I try to get each players thoughts, but I know i've missed a bunch. I mean , we have Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Rikkai, plus Ryoga. 26 males in a house together for the next few days. hmm, the possibilities. LOL.

Updated 11/21/2009


	41. Food Fight!

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Moon Kimiaru , misaki , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , memedis , me , HiKaRi-ChIbI , IsobelAnis , ILOVEGAARA , ryoka-chan , Radical Edward 03 , animelover4ever69 , ponytail1, Lost-Remembrance , secret25 , Ria Sakazaki , AndreaZthator , Mirsama , denizen of the night , ladywatertiger

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Okay, so a bit short and the next update will probably be after Thanksgiving. So I hope everyone enjoy your holiday!

Bits and parts from deleted Scene 3. So if it seems familiar, here you go!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ryoma started and stared at their link hands, his face bearing a soft smile, his golden eyes glowing at hearing that. Everyone around the table stared at the two. This was a side to those two they have never seen before. Ryoga and Kevin was kinda used to this, so they just smile/ smirk and continue to eat. _

_That is until they choked on their food at Momoshiro's next statement._

That is until they choked on their food at Momoshiro's next statement. Well, quite a few of them choked on their food. Momoshiro shook his head at the thought of it all. " Man, you two, huh? I wondered what would've happened if you two hadn't gotten together. I mean, would Atobe had said yes when Tezuka -buchou kissed him...oh shit." Momoshiro clapped a hand to his mouth, realizing what he said. He didn't dare look at Tezuka, he could already feel the heat of the glare sent his way by his captain. _OH man. I'm so gonna be running laps until I die. _

A number of thoughts ran through each of the players' head. _That stern and stoic faced captain of Seigaku High had kissed Atobe. Atobe?! _

_**Bomp. Thud. **_Oishi once again fainted for the third time that day. And for the third time, once again, no one caught him as he banged his head on the table, then slid to the floor.

Ryoma slowly pulled his hand out from Keigo and glared at his boyfriend. " Keigo. What is Momo-senpai, talking about?" _What the hell was this? Tezuka-buchou likes his boyfriend?! And isn't Tezuka with Fuji anyways. What was he doing kissing Keigo?_ Ryoma turned his glare to Tezuka, not caring if the older teen was his captain. No way in hell was he gonna let Tezuka take away his boyfriend.

Tezuka remained a rock at that stare, though he was flinching inside. Damn Momoshiro and his big mouth. Not only had his teammates now know he had kissed Atobe, but Hyoutei and Rikkai as well. He could already see the news spreading amongst his peers. _Dear God!_

" Ahh.. it was nothing, Ryoma. Tezuka just had a moment of .. of insanity working out his..."

" So it's true?"

Keigo sighed. " Yes."

"And when the hell were you going to tell me this!"

" Ore-Sama deemed it not important enough."

" Just like when you thought it was not important when you decided to play against Buchou last year?"

" Ore-Sama thought we went over this. It was to avenge you. He had no right to backhand you."

The heads swiveled to look at Tezuka at what they heard. So that's why Atobe was so mad at Tezuka. Tezuka's cheek went a bit pink, but otherwise, he just stared ahead.

"And I said I was over it. I understood why he did it. But when my boyfriend gets kissed by someone else.... I have a right to know!" Ryoma raised his voice at the last part.

"So the man confessed to Ore-Sama. How could he not?" Standing up, he sweeped his arms out. " Just look. Ore-Sama is magnificent , beautiful, gracious...." _**Plop.** _Keigo froze. He eyed something dangling in front of his eyes. _Is that pasta? Did Ryoma just flung pasta at him?_ Wiping away the food on his head and face, he glared at Ryoma.

Kirihara started laughing. Kevin and Ryoga joined in the a laugh and soon most everyone laughed. That was too funny. The look on Atobe's face. They clutched their stomach, roaring in laughter. Ryoma had flung pasta at Atobe Keigo as the teen was going on and on about himself in that snooty way of his. The look on his Keigo's face was priceless. They just couldn't stop laughing. _Plop. Smack. _That is until they were hit with food themselves. They looked at two arrogant smirks at the head of the table and the players narrowed their eyes.

Fuji's eyes were open and he was tense, ready to start throwing food at a moment's notice. " This is going to be fun, ne , Fuji?" Yuukimura soft voice said. " Yes, it certainly will be Yuukimura." Sanada and Tezuka shared a look. Resigned to the fact that those two **are **crazy.

Ryoga smirked. No way was he going to let his baby brother get away with throwing food at him. Grabbing a mushy handful of parmigiana chicken, he threw. And chaos ensued. Food flew from one end to the other. Gakuto smashed a plate of cream sauce in Kikumaru's face. Kikumaru went to get back him, but instead threw punch into Jiro's face waking him up. Jiro wasn't sure what was going on , but it looked like fun. Grabbing some vinaigrette dressing, he poured it atop of Jackal's bald head.

Jackal retaliated and threw some beef gravy Jiro's way , only for it to hit Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi glared and walked over, grabbing a plate of steaks and rubbed it in Jackal's face. " Gekokujo."

Kevin grabbed a bowl of what appeared to be stuffing and mash it on Ohtori's head and Shishido avenging his boyfriend scooped it off Ohtori's head and flung it back and Kevin, only to miss and hit Yuukimura in the face with a plapping sound.

Yuukimura glared death at Shishido, slowly walking to him , grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and slowly dumped it on Shishido's head. Shishido was too scared to move, standing completely still as hot sauce was poured on top of his head, slowly dripping down his forehead, then his eyes.... " Gaaaaaaaahhhh. My eyes. It burn!" Shishido yelled, running around, rubbing his eyes, which only made it worse. Ohtori tired to help, picking up a glass of water and running after Shishido.

Yuukimura dusted off his hand with a smirk.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh, grabbing what they can , threw food at each other. Growling and holding out their fists.

"Fssu. Peach head."

" Mamushi, I'm gonna get you!"

A few maids poked their head in at all the noise and their eyes widened. Maid one turned to Maid two. " I just remembered. My grandmother needs help at home, so I have to leave early. See ya."

Maid Two turned to maid Three. " Um.. yeah.. my husband called, and he's sick, soooo, I have to go." Maid three looked back at the scene. " Screw this. I'm not cleaning up this mess." Then she left.

Ryoma smirked at Atobe, then grab his collar and poured gravy down it. Atobe's eyes widened again at the thick gooey brown mess dribbling down his chest. He shivered in disgust, but he was not going to let Ryoma get away with it. Grabbing his sparking cider, he poured it down Ryoma's pants, making a wet mess in the front.

Inui grabbed a bowl of salad, poured ranch dressing in it, then poured it on top of Yanagi. Yanagi jumped back, slipped on a piece of letter and went sprawling, bumping into Oshitari , who bumped into Gakuto, who bumped into Sanada and they all fell down into a heap on the floor, entangled in legs and arms, Sanada at the bottom, being squished by the three on top. "TARUNDARO!" Sanada yelled and flung them off him.

Eyes blazing, Sanada grabbed some food, he's not sure what , to fling it at those three, but when he moved his arm back, unfortunately instead of flying forward, the food slipped in his hand and flew backward, hitting someone with a resounding smack. Sanada froze a bit, then turned around to see who he had hit.

Tezuka stood there and wiped the bits of food of his glasses with his hand and a chicken leg stuck to his shirt. When it cleared, he saw a shocked face Sanada and knew it was him. Okay, he wasn't going to participate. He was a responsible teen. He was a responsible teen, damnit! Oh, Screw that! Using both his hands, he flung a large plate of pasta dish at Sanada, covering Sanada with noodles and sauce.

Oishi was still lying down in the floor as food flew above him, some landing on him.

Fuji stood a the sidelines taking pictures with his camera. Where he got it from, no one knows.

With each so busy with the food fight, no one notice that Ryoga had grabbed Kirihara and left the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The roar had an immediate effect. Each player suddenly halted in whatever they were going to throw, the food int their hands, thudding to the floor. They turned to face the door to see a very angry man, giving them a glare that would have killed if it could, while the other was smiling widely, holding the hand of a little girl, who was gazing around , wide eyed.

" Father!"

"Oyaji!"

* * *

"Ore-Sama cannot believe he is doing such menial labor." Keigo grumbled, clearing the dishes from the table.

"Quit grumbling Monkey King!"

" We have to clean up the mess we make." Tezuka said, sweeping the floor with a broom.

" Saa, but it was certainly fun, wasn't it.?" Fuji eye smiled as he wiped up the spills and mess with a rag.

After Kazuki had shouted, everyone had stopped. Kazuki told them to clean up the mess and left the room with the man and the little girl.

"Oi, Echizen, wasn't that your dad? The crazy pervy monk?"

"Momoshiro. That's rude." Oishi scolded. He had finally woken, freaking out , since he was under a pile of food.

Ryoma shrugged, not really caring. After all, his father really was a crazy old pervert. " Hai."

" Oh, are they friends, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked as he helped Oishi carried dirty plates to a bucket.

" ...Hai."

Keigo rolled his eyes at that. Friend. Yeah, really _good _friends.

" Hmm, they seem kinda close for friends, neh?" Yuukimura commented, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Keigo decided to just tell them. They'll find out soon enough, especially if they happen to walk in on their fathers in the middle of the act. " They are together."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Fuji walked past with a smile, dumping dishes into the basin.

"Whoa.. just wow, Echizen. So you and Atobe are together. _And _your dads are together. Wow." Momoshiro shook his head. That's just too wow-ish for words.

"So what about your moms, then? Are they together too? Did both your guys' parents get divorced and get together? " Momoshiro waggled his brow.

Sensing Ryoma's good mood disappearing, Keigo glared at the loud mouth Momoshiro. First, he blurted out the thing with Tezuka and now this, he opened his mouth to chew Momoshiro, but then _**Clang**_ Momoshiro passed out.

"Oh my, how clumsy of me, neh?" Fuji walked past again, " Atobe, you certainly have very pretty things." Fuji commented innocently, examining a silver candelabra in his hands, which Keigo was sure had a spot of red at the base of it. _Ore-Sama don't want to know._

Everyone else just sweatdropped and deadpanned at the obvious.

Sanada peeked a glance at Yuukimura to make sure he wasn't holding anything lethal as well, before he sweep his broom past.

" Ryoma, are you alright." Keigo whispered, worry in his tone.

Giving a strain smile to Keigo, Ryoma nodded. " Yeah, fine. It's not really senpai's fault. He didn't know."

"So , if the two were your dads, who is the little girl?" Marui asked.

" My sister."

" Oh, Echizen. We didn't know you have a sister. She's really pretty." Oishi smiled. The little girl really was pretty. With dark brown hair and eyes that were looking around in amazement at the mess they made.

"Hai."

" Where is Bakaya!" Niou suddenly yelled out, looking around.

" Hmmph, looks like Ryoga is missing too." Kevin said with a smirk.

The Rikkai players became stiff, lips set in firm lines.

Not more was said after that as the players cleaned up.

Yanagi, who was sharing a room with Kirihara sighed. After cleaning up, the Rikkai players had searched for both Ryoga and Kirihara, but they weren't in the mansion at all. " I hope you know what you are doing, Akaya-kun."

* * *

Miles away, lying on his stomach, Kirihara sneezed. Sniffing, he wiped his nose with his hand. " Eh, are you alrigh, Akaya-chan? Come here to Papa Ryoga, I'll keep you warm."

Ryoga leered, opening his arms wide. Kirihara just glared at him, still peeved at being lied to and now his backside hurts.

* * *

Alright, so that's the end of this chapter. Kinda short, so I'm sorry. I wasn't going to put it up until it was longer, but it seems it's been a few days, so here you go!

Updated 11/24/2009


	42. Conversation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU ! Moon Kimiaru , may801 , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Ria Sakazaki , Mirsama , Me, ryoka-chan ,AndreaZthator , ILOVEGAARA , memedis , denizen of the night , Sarah for all your reviews and reading!

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

So this takes place the same night, after the food fight. Just more interactions between the roommates. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

_Miles away, lying on his stomach, Kirihara sneezed. Sniffing, he wiped his nose with his hand. " Eh, are you alrigh, Akaya-chan? Come here to Papa Ryoga, I'll keep you warm."_

_Ryoga leered, opening his arms wide. Kirihara just glared at him, still peeved at being lied to and now his backside hurts._

**warning. Lemon scene, not as smexy as others, but Skip to lemon end , if this offends, or x out.**

_FLASHBACK:_

After the shock of hearing that Tezuka had kissed Atobe, a food fight started and he was really getting into it too, until Ryoga pulled out, saying that he wanted to talk. Kirihara had balked, not wanting to leave, but he was curious as well, so he followed Ryoga out and into the car.

"Oi, Oi, where are ya taking me you perv!" Kirihara demanded as Ryoga drove.

" You'll see." Ryoga said, not taking his eyes of the road. Soon, they arrived at what looked like an inn, actually it was a Hot Spring Resorts that Ryoga had taken him to.

Kirihara looked askance at Ryoga, leery at what the man's true motives were, but at the same time a hum of anticipation grew within him. They were soaking themselves in the hot water, letting the warmth of the water and the steam relax them.

" Ahh, this is nice, isn't Akaya-chan?"

" Yeah, I guess so." Kirihara mumbled into the water, making bubbles.

Ryoga chuckle at the cute sight. Kirihara was soaked deep in, the water coming up to his chin. He sneakily scooted closer to Kirihara. He had been doing so , little by little to catch Kirihara unaware and so far, it was working. Kirihara didn't seem to notice that the distance between them was getting closer and closer. Ryoga cackled madly in his head. Soon, _soon _he will have Kirihara.

Kirihara blew some more bubbles in the water, the bubbles popping and tickling his nose. He's only been to an onsen once and that was when he was younger, so he was really enjoying himself, forgetting that he have a pervert next to him. That is until he felt an arm go around his waist and then he was pushed back a bit and a very naked Ryoga's face closed in and kissed him.

Kirihara flailed in the water.. " mm..le.. mego." he mumbled against Ryoga's mouth.

" Come now, no need to be so shy, Akaya. We've seen plenty of each other's body already, don't you think?"

Kirihara blushed, remembering that night in his room. When he had woken up, Ryoga was long gone. " S...so what! This is out in the open. Anyone can see!" Kirihara exclaimed, pushing Ryoga off him. Placing a hand at the towel around his waist so that it would not slip, he got out of the hot water and walked back in to the changing room.

Ryoga smirked, before getting out as well. Kirihara was just so adorable angry.

In the room, both dressed in a light blue cotton yukata after their bath, Ryoga alternated between glaring and blushing at Ryoga. Glaring because he should or else the pervert might try something; Blushing because he really wish Ryoga would try something. _Stupid Ryoga. Try something already. But __I really don't want him to, do I? _Ryoga mentally glared at himself at this internal conversation. _What do I want?!_

"You want me to ravish you." A voice answered him, then he realized it was Ryoga's voice that said that.

" Ehhh, no I don't!" Kirihara scrambled back as Ryoga crawled to him ,looking like a panther that is about to strike, and strike he did. In a flash, Ryoga had Kirihara pinned down, hands above his head, giving a slow lick on Kirihara's cheek. " MMM, yumm. Tastes good."

" Grr. Let me go!"

" Stop struggling. This will feel really good." Ryoga mmmed against Kirihara's other cheek, giving it a slow lick as well, while a hand was spreading Kirihara's yukata open at the chest.

" Nonononono." Kirihara shook his head frantically from side to side. Pressing a finger against the cloth of the yukata at the groin, Ryoga smirked. " It's gotten big down here. What are you afraid of?" Ryoga grabbed Kirihara's erection and thumbed it through cloth. "I really like you, Akaya." Kirihara paused and looked at Ryoga, questions in his eyes. " Do you like me as well?" Ryoga asked.

"..I guess so." Kirihara's cheek pinked and he turned his head, or tried to, but Ryoga grabbed his chin and moved his face forward, then Ryoga placed his forehead against Kirihara's forehead.

"I know this is sudden, Akaya, but if you are absolutely sure that you don't like me, then I promise that will not say or do anything more to you."

Kirihara's heart pang at the thought. Yes, they've only been seen each other a few times in the past 2 weeks, but he didn't want to Ryoga to disappear from his life. " NO!" Then he stopped and took a deep breath. " I mean... I do like you, Ryoga."

Ryoga's sad smile turned into a triumphant smirk and he leaned down to kiss Kirihara again, his knees pushing Kirihara's legs further apart. Kirihara could feel the hard erection that Ryoga has right between his legs.

Kirihara started to struggle again, pouting cutely. " Yanagi-senpai said not to do anything! He said it really hurts when things like this happens."

"Awww, Akaya-chan, don't worry, it won't hurt at all." _For me anyways. _Ryoga mentally giggled. " Look, I promise that all I will do is kiss you with my mouth and only use _**one **_finger."

Emerald eyes blinked in thought. _Mouth and one finger. It doesn't sound so bad. I like Ryoga's mouth __and what does he mean by one finger, isn't he holding me with his whole hand now._

Ryoga could see the smoke steaming out between Kirihara's ear. Not saying anything, he kissed Kirihara further and further down south, spreading the yukata open as he goes along, revealing the tan skin beneath it. He kissed and licked, all the while his hand played with Kirhara's member, stroking it.

Once Ryoga started with the kissing and licking again, all thoughts flew out of Kirihara's head. It just feels so good and that was all he can do, _feel. _And moan and writhe for Ryoga.

Kirihara stiffened though, when Ryoga was suddenly between his legs, pushing it up. "What are you doing!" He tried to clamp his legs shut, but it was no use, with Ryoga's body in the way.

" Shhh. Akaya. I told you, I'm just using a finger and my mouth to pleasure you." Ryoga leaned down again and kiss Kirihara. " Here, suck on my fingers, Akaya."

Not understanding he opened his mouth to ask why, but found a couple fingers was shoved in as he did so. " Lick them.... ahh. That's good. Nice and slick."

Then Kirihara felt the finger between his buttock, feeling the ringed muscle there, before a finger was inserted in. " OI! What are..." Ryoga kissed him, before he could say anymore. " Just relax , Akaya..." _How am I supposed to do that! _Kirihara thought.

Ryoga moved the finger in slowly, then out, letting Kirihara get used to it, kissing him all the while, until Kirihara relaxed and kissed back. Ryoga was so hard, he couldn't take it anymore. Removing his finger, he placed his erection against the opening instead, and slowly pushed in.

Kirihara's eyes widened. That felt a lot bigger than a finger. "Hey.. that's not your finger. You liar!"

" Of course it is, Akaya. I said I'd use _**one **_finger. And Ryoga Jr is just _**one." **_Ryoga grunted and pushed in a bit further.

" Relax,just relax, Akay..mmmm. Feels so good." Thrust. Ryoga slowly inched his way in , keeping his eyes locked on Kirihara's own. " Can you feel me Akaya?" Thrust. " Feel how hard and big I am for you?" Thrust.

Kirihara nodded, some tears in his eyes. It hurts , but it wasn't so bad. He could feel Ryoga in him, stretching him bit by bit. He felt Ryoga lift his legs up and thrust a last time, feeling Ryoga's balls slap against him, he cried out. That time hurts really badly.

" Shhh." Ryoga paused and kissed away the tears, then he began thrusting slowly, then he picked up speed, hitting a spot that caused Kirihara to gasp in pleasure.

_**Lemon End**_

Flashback end:

Kirihara wanted to bang his head on the floor. He was an idiot. _One finger, hah! He lied to me!_

"Are you still upset?" Ryoga asked, but his voice didn't sound concern at all, more like amused.

Kirihara jumped up, forgetting the pain in his backside, and pointed a finger down at Ryoga. " You LIED!"

" Well, you certainly liked it, if the way you had moaned and begged for more was any indication, Akaya." Ryoga smirked up and waggled his eyebrows, then looked meaningfully down.

Kirihara followed his gaze and then screamed, his hands covering himself, he lay back down on his stomach. Ryoga kissed Kirihara's neck, his hand massaging Kirihara's back and buttocks. " Don't worry, next time will be much, much better." He promised.

Kirihara's mind boggled. _Next Time?_

* * *

"Oh man, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen, Kazu." Nanjiroh laugh on the bed. Kazuki just gave him a dead stare and wryly reply. " Yes, Jiroh. I saw." Palming his face, he sighed. " I can't believe that Keigo would participate in something like that."

" Yeah. But that was hilarious. It's good to see Ryoma laughing and smiling like that. It's been a while..." Nanjiroh stuck his lips out, pouting. " Wish I had my camera though. That would have made a great addition to my album."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. Jiroh and his camera. Though he had to admit that pictures that Nanjiroh had taken were quite precious, recording the times and happy moments in their life and their sons.

"Hmm, I believe I saw one of the boy with a camera. Perhaps you could ask him for a copy."

Nanjiroh jumped out of bed, excited at that. " Really? What did he look like?"

" I think brown hair with a creepy smile."

"Oh..." Nanjiroh's brow scrunched up in thought. " Ahah! That's the Fuji kid. Thanks, Kazu!" Before Kazuki could stop him, Nanjiroh was already out of the room.

Whistling, Nanjiroh walked down the hall, then suddenly stopped. Damn. "I don't know which room that kid is staying in. Ah, Shimoda would know!"

* * *

Fuji lay sprawled in a seductive position on the bed, a white silky robe on, but parted at the chest, loosely tied at the waist, a small slit between the legs, not showing much, but leaves little to the imagination. His arousal pushed up against the cool feel of the fabric, he gaze up at Tezuka, who had just gotten out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tezuka stopped short at seeing Fuji like looking like that and his own arousal began. Dropping the towel, he walked to Fuji, but stopped at the knock that sounded in the room. He thought about ignoring it, but the knock got louder, becoming a banging sound and Fuji's name was being hollered from the other side. Tezuka sighed and grabbed his clothes.

Fuji shrugged at the inquiring look Tezuka gave him. "I don't know who that is." Tying the robe tighter across himself, Fuji opened the door to see Nanjiroh there.

" Ah, Echizen-san. How can I help you?" Fuji smiled, but Nanjiroh could see that he wasn't really welcome at the moment. Nanjiroh smirked and gaze past Fuji to see Tezuka. " Interrupting something , am I?"

"Yes." Cold and blunt, was the tone that Fuji replied with.

"Hahahah! I like you, Fuji-san. Well, this won't take long. You had taken some pictures of the food fight right?"

"Yes, I do."

" Good, I'd like a copy once it is developed."

" Oh? And what do I get out of it, Echizen-san?"

Nanjiroh pursed his lips, eyes studying Fuji. " I have pictures as well, perhaps we could trade?"

Eyes sparkling with interest, Fuji smiled, an evilly smile that slowly stretched across his cheeks. Even though Tezuka couldn't see that smile, goosebumps broke out on his arms.

"What kind of pictures?"

Nanjiroh rubbed his hands together in glee. _Alright! Someone who understand my interest! _

"Well, then, Tezuka-san, I'm gonna borrow Fuji-san for a bit. Ja!" Tezuka watched the pair leave, expressionless, but inside he was twitching at the loss of Fuji. He was in the mood and wanted to get some! He intertwined his hands behind his head and lay down on the bed, stared blankly at the wall, waiting for Fuji to come back. His eyes flickered a bit when he heard a loud bang, and a yell of 'Pervert' which sounded suspiciously like Kevin, but decided he'd rather not know. He closed his eyes and against his will, fell asleep.

* * *

Momoshiro pushed the door to the bathroom open in a panic, then blushed flame red. He was just sitting there waiting his turn for the shower when he heard the loud bang, like someone falling,and had rushed in to find Kevin just bending down to pick something that looked like a blow dryer up, his entire backside bare for him to see.

Kevin, still bending, looked around and screamed "Pervert!" He jerked up and spun around, only for his wet feet to slip out underneath him and he went falling backward. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was to come, but instead felt warm strong arms around him. He cautiously opened his eyes to see Momoshiro's violet eyes on him. "Oi, Kevin! Are you alright?"

Blinking at the fact that Momoshiro had caught him, he was about to thank his senpai, but then realized he was still naked and Momoshiro was holding him. Kevin pushed Momoshiro away, who stumbled back, tripped at the edge of the tub and went splash into the water. Unfortunately for Kevin, Momoshiro reached out to catch himself, but caught a hold of Kevin's wrist and Kevin went tumbling in as well.

"Oi, Oi. Momo-senpai!" Momoshiro groaned, blinking his eyes open. " What..?"

" Are you alright, senpai?" Momoshiro looked at Kevin, then glance around. Ugh. His head hurts, and he was in the tub? Recalling what happened, he sat up, only to groan at the pain in his head, squeezing his eyes shut. " Momo-Senpai! Hold on, I'll get some help!" He heard Kevin said.

" No..no, I'm fine Kevin. I am."He massaged the lump at the back of his head, and slowly opened his eyes and the sight that he met almost had him fainting again. _So he's blonde there too. _Blood drip out of his nose. Next thing he knew a foot aim at his face and he saw Kevin's blonde hair and dangling member spinning around him.

Kevin had heard the bump against Momoshiro's head when he fell, slapping him lightly on the cheek, until he did so. When Momoshiro had groaned and closed his eyes again, he panicked for a bit, wanting to go get help, but Momoshiro stopped him. Now blood was dripping out of his nose and Kevin was getting really concerned, until he saw where those eyes were looking.

"ERO MOMO-SENPAI!" He yelled out and kicked out his foot, catching Momoshiro in the jaw, snapping his head back and banged his head against the wall again, passing out.

"Great! I should just leave him there!"Kevin, huffed, crossing his arm, glaring down at the unconscious Momoshiro, then his shoulder slump. " Guess I can't do that... but I can take my time." He slowly dressed up and went to get some help.

Shishido kissed his boyfriend, both lying on the bed. Both still fully clothed. He awkwardly tried to undo the buttons on Ohtori's shirt, but he was shaking and so the button refused to unbutton. "Ryou, I can unbutton them my self." Ohtori shyly said.

"Oh..okay." Shishido nodded, and watched in apt fascination as Ohtori sat up and undid a few buttons, he leaned in closer as skin was revealed.. _So close. I want to touch Choutarou. So pretty skin. Bang. Bang bang._ Wait, that wasn't his thoughts. He shook his head, then looked at Ohtori, who was _buttoning _his shirt back up. He glared at the door. " Ignore it, Choutarou."

" But Ryou, we can't." Ohtori got up and opened the door.

" Hey guys! I need your help." Shishido glared at the blonde Seigaku brat that had interrupted them.

* * *

Yuukimura chuckled at Sanada, peeling the wet and dirty clothes away from his skin only for it to flop back, making a wet squelching sound.

Sanada glared at his friend. " I'm going to shower.. unless you want to first?"

Yuukimura waved him on. " No, go ahead, Gen." Yuukimura's smile faded and he stared out into the dark night. Would Sanada ever see him as more than a friend and captain. He's not making any progress at all. Well, it's only been a few days since Sanada found out about Echizen and Atobe, but still, couldn't Sanada at least give some clues as to what his feelings are?

Then there's Kirihara and Ryoga that he's concerned about. Kirihara was the baby of their team, just like Echizen is for Seigaku and some pervert had just taken Kirihara from right under their noses. Granted the pervert is Ryoma's older brother, but Ryoga was nothing like Ryoma at all. He was .. well perverted, and he constantly leers at Kirihara. So lost in his thoughts about him and Sanada, and Kirihara with Ryoga that he did not hear Sanada get out of the shower.

Sanada had taken a quick shower, scrubbing himself with the scented soap that was in the bathroom. Ryoma had looked really happy with Keigo, and the same could be said for the narcissist. Sanada had no doubt that when Yuukimura had asked Keigo what he won, that he was showing Sanada that Ryoma would not ever be his. Ryoma was Keigo's and the fact was made clear when Keigo held Ryoma's hand, claiming that Ryoma was his precious person.

Drying himself and dressing in a clean pair of pajama pants, he strode out, the towel around his neck. Yuukimura was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear him. Sanada stared at his friend, looking so ethereal, standing there, bathed in moonlight. Sanada's eyes soften. His friend looked worried about something.

"Yuukimura. Can we talk?"

Yuukimura turned his head and quickly glanced away, then back. Sanada's bare chest was still glistening with droplets of water, and his pajamas pant was riding low on his hips. Perhaps Sanada had made some decision about them?

"Of course, Genichirou."

Sanada, unaware of the sexy image he was portraying, walked closer to Yuukimura. " So what is it you would want to talk about ?"

"Ahh,that is.. I'm worried about Kirihara." Yuukimura tried to not let himself feel disappointed. He, too, was worried about Kirihara, but he had really wished that Sanada would say he wanted to start dating.

Yuukimura forced a smile. " I am too, Genichirou. But no one knows where they have slipped out to, so it can't be helped. Don't worry, we'll make sure he's good enough for Kirihara."

Sanada mentally groaned. This was not what he wanted to talk about. Sure, he's worried about Kirihara and if that Ryoga guy hurts him, Rikkai will make him pay. What he wanted to speak about was Yuukimura and him. He had thought about it these last few days as he had promised, and he knows he likes Ryoma, .. but he likes his captain too. He had thought back to the many years he know Yuukimura; the more his thoughts were on Yuukimura, the more his feelings for the captain starts to surface.

"Yes, that's good. Umm.." Sanada rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Yuukimura leaned forward eagerly, his heart racing. " Yes, Genichirou?"

".....The baths's ready. You should go take one since it's still hot.. ummm, since you're dirty and smelly with food............" Sanada's voice trailed off and paled at what he said. He did not mean to say that his friend smelled! And judging by the cold glint in Yuukimura's eyes, his captain didn't like hearing that either.

"I see. Thank you for your observation, Sanada." Yuukimura bit out, then walked past, shoulder straight and stiff, then BANG! The door slammed shut.

"I'm an idiot" Sanada muttered to himself.

* * *

"You know that your senpai-tachi are really worried about you."

" I know, Kei. But what am I going to say?"

"You do not have to tell them everything, Ryoma. " Keigo encouraged. He wanted Ryoma to talk about it and let out his feelings. That psychiatrist they were seeing in America said that talking about it could help Ryoma mentally and help him overcome his fears of sudden touches. " Ore-sama will always be besides you, no matter what. Just think about it, alright?"

"But now, on to more important thing. Ore-Sama cannot believe you threw food at him."

Ryoma turned his eyes to Keigo. Keigo was still sulking over that. "What are you , senile? It already happened and you have the clothes to prove that I did."

" Besides, you should have told me that Tezuka -Buchou had kissed you." Ryoma paused and his head was still trying to wrap around that fact that his captain had did that. " So, how was it?"

" Eh? How was what ?"

Ryoma gave Keigo a peeved look. " The KISS!"

Keigo went silent and and contemplative. " Well, it was quite nice. Ore-sama wouldn't mind kissing Tezuka again.."

Dark aura rose around Ryoma. " You JACKASS!" and he slapped Keigo upside the head with his pillow.

Keigo laughed as Ryoma kept hitting him with the pillow. " Fine, if you want to kiss Tezuka-Buchou so much, then go ahead. I'm gonna go find Sanada." Ryoma dropped the pillow and was scooting off the bed, only to be tackled by Keigo.

" Don't you dare!"

"Oh? It's not fair, Monkey King. You kissed someone else, so it's only right that I get to as well."

Keigo's growled. " NO way in hell! You're mine."

Threading his fingers through Keigo's hair, Ryoma brought Keigo's face closer to his own. " And your mine." he said softly, then kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

So there you go, Smexy Start. Fluffy ending. Updated 12/1/2009.

Wow, can't believe it is December already.


	43. Confessions and Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This was written today and I decided to put it up without re-reading it since it has been a few days since the last update, so if there are spelling , grammars errors, I apologize in advance.

**NOTE TO READERS: MEMEDIS has published her first Fan-Fic " Royal Turbulences" and it's a very good read, so Please check it out. **

THANK YOU TO : ILOVEGAARA, Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome, Me, Ria Sakazaki, Mirsama, misaki, HiKaRi-ChIbI, ryoka-chan, secret25, jkeg9, memedis for all your reviews.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

**

* * *

**

_The day after: More interactions between some of the players. Not all of them made it into the story, only a few._

"No one is going to kiss my Ryoma." Keigo growled out glaring at Yuukimura who had suggested a kissing booth for a 100 yen per kiss for the player of their choice. And after what Ryoma said last night..He turned his glare at Sanada. No way was he letting anyone, especially Sanada kiss Ryoma.

Sanada would have eeped at the glare if he didn't have an image to keep , he stared back, meeting the glare head on.

Most everyone was still bind boggled that Keigo could act that way. And about Echizen.

The twenty or so male, minus Kirihara and Ryoga were in the study of the large mansion, going over ideas to raise funds for Seigaku High's tennis club. So far, they had pitched and discarded ideas after ideas. Inui, again, pitched his idea to sell his Aozu Juice ,which Seigaku and Hyoutei vehemently objected to , much to the confusion of the Rikkai's players. A few of the Hyoutei players had already experienced it during that time they had the Yakiniku eating contest, and they do not want a repeat of that.

"Neither would I want some tramp to kiss Tezuka." Fuji said with a smile, like he was discussing the weather, but everyone there felt chills run down the back of their neck.

"Scary.." Eiji leaned in to whisper to Oishi.

A couple of footmen entered the room, pushing a silver cart laden with drinks and snacks for the players. Keigo sipped his favorite tea, and then an idea popped into his head, you could practically see the light bulb that appeared above his grayish hair, shining brightly above him like some halo.

"Hahahaha! Ore-Sama is a genius. You lot be in awe!" Keigo proclaimed, then proceeded to laugh insanely.

"Oishi, he's even scarier than Fuji, nya!" Oishi nodded, patting Eiji on the head.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses and glanced at his friend in amusement. Hyoutei was used to Atobe insane laughter by now. " I take it you have an idea ."

"Of course. You all should be in awe at how awesome Ore-Sama's idea.."

"Just spit it out already, Monkey King!" Ryoma interrupted Keigo's rant into his own awesomeness. Keigo gave Ryoma a miffed look.

"Hmph. Brat! Ore-Sama is getting to that." He looked back at the others and declare with a flourish. "A Host Cafe!"

"....................." Blinks.

"Ahem. Atobe, we are trying to raise funds. We do _**not**_have the funds to start a cafe."

Keigo looked down his nose at Tezuka, if that was possible since they were both sitting down, and in a snooty tone, he sniffed. " Ah, but that is where Ore-sama comes in, nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

" Ore-Sama can loan his pastry chef and the ingredients to make pastry for the cafe."

"That's great, but where will the cafe be hosted at, and I'm sure Seigaku cannot hire people to run it." Sanada reasoned.

"Ore-Sama have already thought of that." Dismissing Sanada's concern. " We will host it after school or practice on weekdays, and part days on weekends. As to who will serve..." Keigo paused for dramatic effects, then stood up , swinging his hand out, encompassing them all with a sweep of his hand. ".... It shall be us."

"We don't have time for that, Atobe!" Shishido spoke up. They all have school, tennis practice and homeworks; Chores to do at home, etc.

Keigo snapped his fingers. "Ore-Sama is speaking Shishido."

Then he pointed to Inui, Yanagi and Oshitari. " You three, get on your laptops and find a building that is at a central location, a place where each of us can go to easily after school and on weekends."

"There should be 5 servers and a Maitre' D. Tezuka and Sanada, get a list started of which five will start when."

"Ore-Sama will be one of the Maitre'D besides Tezuka and.." Keigo tapped his chin in thought looking around the room to see who else should also be the Maitre'D, "... Sanada." Sanada grimaced at that.

"Yuukimura and Fuji, you two will be serving cocktails. No worries, it shall , of course, be alcohol free." The two smiled and nodded. This sounds like fun. " Fuji, you will also be in charge of taking some pictures." Fuji smiled even wider at that. Ooh, his favorite hobby.

" We need to publicize this, so that when the Cafe opens, people will come." Keigo went silent for a bit, a hand rubbing his chin.

" We can hold a small bazaar. Give out flyers and small samples of what we will be offering."

Keigo nodded. " Good thinking, Oshitari. You will be in charge of publicizing the place to draw customers in.." Keigo continued speaking and issuing orders.

"Yanagi and Inui, you will be in charge of book-keeping. Oshitari can play the violin and Ohtori can play the piano on days that they will be there."

"The rest of you lot will be the servers and Ore-Sama's head footman will be giving you lessons as how to serve."

"Atobe, all this could take a while." Kevin state, pointing out the obvious to them. Getting a building, making it into a cafe, food, training. This could take them a long time to raise funds.

" Nonsense." Keigos scoffed, waving away Kevin's words. " It shall take perhaps two weeks at most. The difficult part would be to find a location that already has the necessities that we need. I'm sure at least one of our three geniuses can do that, no?" Keigo challenged them.

Inui pushed up his glasses. Yanagi opened his eyes a bit and nodded. Oshitari, pushed up his glasses as well and smiled. " Of course." The three glanced at each other. And so the challenge was on to see which of them could find the best place at the earliest time.

Keigo smirked. So easy.

Ryoma just watched Keigo give orders. He really was good at it, the way he stands and gestures. His commanding tone and presence that he makes. " Oi, Echizen, you're drooling."Momoshiro smirked over at him. He glared at Momoshiro, then turned his head to discreetly wipe the corner of his mouth.

Keigo paused in his speech when the door opened. Nanjiroh and his father walked in.

"YO, Seishounen!" Nanjiroh nodded to the group.

"Jiroh-Oji." Keigo nodded to Nanjiroh. "Father."

Kazuki nodded to them. " We heard from your sensei that the Tennis Club at Seigaku High needed extra funding?"

Tezuka stood up and bowed. " Yes. Your son is kind enough to help us, Seigaku, plan a way to raise additional funds."

"Good. Keigo, let me know if you need anything." Kazuki told Keigo, but knew that Keigo could handle this on his own. His son have been helping the business since he had turned 13, so he had no worries about his at all. Even so, he wanted to show Keigo that he will help support him.

" Of course, Father." Keigo nodded, then paused. " Actually, Father, could Seigaku utilize one of the club for after school practice until we get the school's courts to working conditions?"

Tezuka got up and started to protest. " That is not necessary.."

But the father and son wasn't even listening to him.

" Yes, that will be fine. Which club did you want to use, Keigo?"

Tezuka cleared his throat, trying to catch there attention. "Ahem, please it's not...."

" Hmm I think the Kagatsu Tennis Club, Father. That is closet to Seigaku High."

"Sir, it really.." Tezuka tried again. Feeling a nudge at his shirt, he looked down to see a smirking Ryoma, who whispered to him. " Just let it be, Buchoul. When those two get like that, it's no use"

" Saa, Tezuka. It isn't going to do us much good to practice at the school courts. There have been several mishaps already."

" Yes, 7 sprain ankles due to the poor condition of the grounds, 8 scraped knees and 2 sprain wrists due to tripping on the cracks on the courts." Tezuka sighed and knew Inui was right.

"So, what'cha guys planning?" Nanjiroh asked them.

Tezuka answered the man, since Keigo and Kazuki were still in discussion.. " A Host Cafe. The players here will be...." But he stopped speaking, creeped out, when Nanjiroh got stars in his eyes, and drool leaking out the corners of his mouth.

" Ahh, a Host Cafe, with so many bishounen. This will attract lots and lots of preeeetty girls. Yes, it will. Short skirts, long legs. Brunettes, blondes... pretty..."

Ryoma palmed his face. This is why he does not normally introduce his father to his friends.

Kazuki and Keigo stopped talking and Kauzui turned to look at Tezuka and his team. " It is decided. Kagatsu Tennis Club will be open to all of you after school. As long as you all promise to clean up after yourselves, there should be no problem." Tezuka just nodded his head, accepting this.

" Thank you, Atobe-san."

Kazuki nodded back, then looked at Nanjiroh who was still in fantasy land. Nanjiroh will always be Nanjiroh. " Come on Jiroh." he took Nanjiroh by the elbow and led him out.

_That was the famous Samurai Nanjiroh?! He's a pervert!_ Were the collective thoughts of most everyone there, except for the few Seigaku members who had already met the man.

* * *

That afternoon, Kirihara snuck back into his room at the Atobe's mansion. So far, he had not encountered any of his senpai, only the few maids or butler. Ryoga had gone off to his own room, saying they will meet later. He released a breath, then turned the door knob and walk into his room, only to freeze up.

"Hello, Kirihara-kun." The soft feminine voice of his captain greeted him.

Kirihara swallowed hard. There on his bed sat Yuukimura. Niou and Yagyuu, lingering by the window. They turned their head to smirk at him. Jackal and Marui sat on the floor. Those gave him pitying looks. Yanagi sat crossed legged on his bed. With his eyes close you can't tell what he was thinking. _Where's Sanada Fukubuchou? Better get outta here. _Kirihara went to make a run for it, but instead the door was slammed shut, an arm over his head, palm flat against the wood.

" Kirihara, where have you been?!" His Fukubuchou growled out. Kirihara hunched his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut._ Oh Kami. Sanada Fukubuchou's behind me. _In Kirihara's head, he imagined a 20 feet tall Sanada with sharp pointy horns, nose blowing smoke and eyes glowing red.

"Now, now, Genichirou. You're scaring him." And there was Yuukimura's voice. _Shit, that's not good at all. Yuuki-buchou's pissed, too._

"Hmmph." Sanada released his hand from the door and stood back. Whatever Yuukimura is going to do will be twice as worse than what he would have done. So in a way, he almost pity Kirihara. But it was his fault for making them all worried like that in first place.

"Now, Kirihara-kun. Turn around." Yuukimura ordered. Kirihara did as he was ordered to. " Would you please tell us where you were last night? You had us all worried you know. Renji was so worried, he hardly slept a wink."

_Eh? How could you tell? His eyes are always closed. _Kirihara stole a peek at Yanagi, whose eyes were still closed, but Yanagi nodded slightly at that comment. That made Kirihara felt guilty.

" I went to an onsen with Ryoga." He admitted.

" Oh, really? Did he do anything to you , Kirihara?" Kirihara immediately blushed as the memories of last night flooded his head. Ryoga kissing him, licking him, touching him. That blush was all that was needed to let the Rikkai players know what happened. Ryoga had violated their Kirihara.

"I see." Yuukimura said. " Keep him in here. Do not let him out." He ordered the players. Niou came over and slung his arm over Kirihara, dragging him away from the door. Then the Demon Three of Rikkai walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga huffed out a breath rotated his shoulder, hand clenching tightly against his glared at the blue hair Rikkai captain across the net. He had gotten out of the shower to see Yuukimura and Sanada in his room. Then they had proceeded to tell him to stay away from Kirihara. Like hell he would. So here they were. He had lost. Badly. What kind of technique is it to turn off a players , sight , touch and sound senses.

"You lose, Echizen-san. Leave Kirihara alone." Yuukimura's voice was steely, eyes hard, but Ryoga wasn't about to be intimidated. He really liked Kirihara and even if he just lost, he was not going to just back down.

" Fuck off. Akaya's a big boy, he can see whoever he wants to." Ryoga bit out.

"Then I supposed you need another lesson."Yuukimura tossed his ball up into the air and swiftly brought the racket down, aiming that ball at high speed towards Ryoga. Ryoga saw the ball coming, but he was still tired from his last match with Yuukimura, and his senses hasn't fully returned yet. He crouched there, eyeing the ball that was coming at him. Ryoga knew that taking that direct hit was going to hurt like hell. The ball came closer and closer..

**BAM. **"Ugh." Spittle flew.

"KIRIHARA!" Several voices yelled out, as Kirihara clutched his chest area and fell to his knees. Coughing and spluttering, he looked back and smile at Ryoga. Ryoga moved forward to embrace Kirihara.

" What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Ryoga demanded hoarsely, cradling Kirihara in his arms.

Kirihara ignored him and looked up at his captain. " Yuuki-buchou. I really like him, so please..."

Yuukimura's lips thinned and he glared holes into Ryoga. A hand clamped on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sanda just behind him. Yuukimura released a breath. " Hurt him Echizen and I will not be as lenient as I am now."

Ryoga nodded, and Kirihara smiled widely and laughed, only to cough some more in pain at his chest. Ryoga got up, carrying Kirihara bridal style. " Let's get you to a doctor just to make sure everything's alright."

"I'm fine!" Kirihara protested, but Ryoga just shook his head. " Nope! You're seeing a doctor!"

The Rikkai players watched the pair, smiling and snickering to themselves. That is until Yuukimura turned cold eyes to them. " You all were supposed to keep Kirihara in the room."

" But Yuukimura, you didn't see him. He begged us to let him go. His cute puppy face and pouting lips, who could resist...Youch!" Niou screeched at the bonk to his head, then pouted at Yagyuu, who had pushed his glasses up, so that Niou could see the dark look behind it. Niou, then grinned mischievously at. " Now, now, Hiro. You still have the cutest... Yeouch! Will you quit it Hiroshi!"

Yanagi cocked his head at the pair. " Yagyuu really keeps Niou in line."

* * *

Sanada stood in front of Tezuka and Fuji's door hand poised to knock. Then he lowered it and turned around. Paused and turn back around to face the door. Sanada had been doing this for the past 10 minutes already. When he gets ready to knock, he loses his nerve and stop. Gathers it back up and do it again. " Okay. I need to knock." He turned back around, head bowed and knocked. " Oof."

Sanada blinked. Did wood make that kind of noise. " Sanada." He heard his name growled in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tezuka. Sanada looked up to see that it was indeed Tezuka standing there, clutching his nose.

" Ahh, Tezuka. Sorry." He looked around the hall and back at a still scowling Tezuka. " Can I speak with you?"

Tezuka released the hold on his nose, rubbing it gingerly, then opened the door wider for Sanada to come in.

" Sanada!"

Sanada paused in his pacing and sighing. " Is this about Yuukimura?" Tezuka decided that he can't take it anymore. The pacing was driving him nuts and giving him a headache.

"Yes. You have a similar situation to mine, Tezuka. You with Atobe and I with Echizen. And with Fuji and I am this situation with Yuukimura."

" Yes. So what is it you need?"

Sanada sat down heavily on the chair opposite to Tezuka, looking Tezuka in the eye, his own troubled with his feelings. " How did decide that you love Fuji? You liked Atobe before right, so how.. I mean.. I like Echizen and I think I still do.. but I like Yuukimura too....I'm confused, Tezuka." Sanada groaned out the last part.

Tezuka remained silent while Sanada spoke his disjointed thoughts. He knew how hard it is for Sanada to ask for advice like this. "I didn't decide one day that I liked Fuji more than Atobe. It took a while, Sanada. First, I had to give Fuji a chance. But it took me about a month of hard thinking and looking into what I feel about each of them before I asked Fuji on an actual date. You only had less than a week since you confessed to Echizen."

"What if it didn't work out for us , like it did for you and Fuji." Sanada voiced his fears. That is what he feared most. If it didn't work out, this could ruin their friendship.

"It did work out for me and Fuji, but you wont' know unless you try." Tezuka sagely told him.

"I see." Sanada studied his hands. _Just give Yuukimura a chance? Like Tezuka had with Fuji? _" Thank you, Tezuka."

Once Sanada left, Tezuka released a breath. He hoped that the two could work it out. Looking out the window, he saw his kouhai, Echizen walking along a path to the gardens.... and was that Ohtori Choutarou behind him?

Whatever. He's going to find Fuji and maybe work out some stress, Tezuka thought with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

* * *

" Echizen! Please wait up." Ryoma paused and turned around to see Ohtori jogging up to him, a hand reached out. He stiffened, causing Ohtori to slow down and let his hand fall back limply to his side, an embarrassed and guilty look came over his face. Ohtori wanted to groan. He had forgotten about Ryoma's fear for a moment there, trying to catch up to Ryoma.

" I'm very sorry, Echizen-san."Ohtori apologized, bowing low to Ryoma.

"It's fine. " Ryoma asked in his usual bored tone. He really was bored. After their planning in the study was over, everyone had gone their own way. Keigo said he needed to go do some planning for something or other. So he had decided to go to the gardens and find a relaxing place to sleep. Now Ohtori is walking beside him, so , guess he can't sleep.

"Did you need something?"

"Ah.. umm, that is.. I would like to speak with you on a delicate matter, Echizen." Ohtori stammered a bit and blushed. He and Shishido have been an item for a while now, but neither have taken it further than kissing. His libido is going haywire, wanting Shishido to do something to him, but every time they get close, one or the other would pull away.

He wasn't sure who to ask for advise on this subject. Ryoma seem to be a good choice, since he is dating Atobe, and from what they were doing yesterday afternoon in the study was any indication, Echizen would know how to go about doing **_it._**

"You're not going to confess your love to me too, are you?" Ryoma asked with a wry twist to his lips.

"What! NO!" Ohtori denied, shaking his head quickly from side to side.

" Oh? So I'm not good enough then?" Ryoma said in a hurt tone.

"NO! Of course you are, Echizen-san... that is.. I umm.. you.." Ryoma laughed. The flustered look on Ohtori's face was amusing. He looked like a deer caught in a headlight, not sure where to go or what to do.

"Ah, you're teasing me."

Ryoma walked over to large tree and sat down at the base of the trunk, the leaves shading him from the sun. Ohtori let out a nervous chuckle and followed, sitting down next to Ryoma.

" So are you going to tell me what you want to talk about?"

" Shishido-senpai and I.. We.. we've been going out for a while.." Ohtori twiddled his thumbs. This was just so embarrassing! He could already feel heat crawling up his neck to his face.

"I don't know what to do."

Ryoma gave Ohtori a confused look. _Do ? Do about what?_

"That is , Echizen-san. Since you and Atobe-Buchou are together and .. umm.. yesterday you two were.." Ohtori was beginning to sweat, beads of it rolled off his forehead and down his cheek. "ineedtoknowwhattodoaboutsex." He said in a rush, then released out a huge breath. (I need to know what to do about sex.)

"...................." Ryoma didn't know what to say to that. Now his face was heating up. He went to tug his cap, but it wasn't there. Damn. Before he could say anything, Ohtori continued talking.

" You see.. .Shishido-senpai and I .. I love him, but we don't know how to.. you know...do that." Ohtori got up and bowed to Ryoma again. "Please teach me."

"Please teach me."

Atobe stared at the red face teen in front of him. Then he grinned. An evil grin that had Shishido thinking he should probably have asked Tezuka instead.

"Wha...um. What do I need to do? I want to know how to … you know.. do that with Choutarou."

" Yes. Ore-Sama understands. No worries Shishido." Grin still in place, he waved for Shishido to sit down opposite of him.

" Now, this is what you need to do..."

" Is that all I have to do, Echizen?"

Ryoma nodded and looked away.

"Doesn't sound like much."

Ryoma shrugged, still looking a way.

Ohtori gave Ryoma a smile and another bow. " Thank you Echizen."

Ryoma closed his eyes and pulled his cap low, hiding a blush and slumped down to take a nap.

Ohtori briefly smiled and left. He can't wait for tonight.

" Ehhhhhhh! Are you sure Atobe?"

" Of course Ore-Sama is sure. Here, you can have this and this" Atobe confirmed and tossed Shishido a bottle and a box. Shishido looked at the box and blushed red. Then the bottle and blushed harder at what he was to do with that. He can't wait for tonight.

* * *

Kaidoh ran along the trail that was miles away from that Atobe mansion, breathing evenly, a light sheen of sweat on his face. He started slowing down when he saw a small lake ahead of him and paused to wash his face off and cool down. Hearing a rustle, he turned around to see Inui step out behind a tree with a basket in hand.

" Inui-senpai." Kaidoh greeted with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Inui looked especially nice today. Dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and white polo shirt, his every present black frame glasses on his face so that you could not see his eyes.

" Kaidoh." Inui greeted back and stared to lay out a blanket a few feet away from the river and setting the basket down. " Such a coincidence to meet you here. I was about to have a light lunch. Would you care to join?" Inui asked. Though it was not much of a coincidence. He was the one that mentioned that there is a trail for Kaidoh to jog around here and he have been waiting for over an hour already. _Chance of Kaidoh joining me for this is.. 100%. _He grinned when Kaidoh nodded, saying the would join.

"How's your training going, Kaidoh?" Inui inquired as they ate the food he had packed.

" Good, Inui-senpai. Oh, and thank you for ..pointing out this trail...fss."

Inui smiled kindly. " No worries, Kaidoh. This is what a good senpai do for his kouhai after all." _I'd rather be doing you, Kaidoh. My sweet, sweet kouhai._

Once they ate, Kaidoh helpled Inui put things back into the basket and they just sat there for a while in silence. Kaidoh was enjoying himself until Inui pulled out a canister and poured some liquid into cups. _I hope that's not one of Inui-senpai's nasty juice._

"Here you go Kaidoh. You must be thirsty." Inui handed him a cup and Kaidoh gulped, peering fearfully into the cup. He blinked. It _looks_ like tea, but you could never be sure with some of Inui's juice. He discreetly sniffed it. Smells like regular green tea.

"Are you going to drink it?" Kaidoh wanted to refuse, but Inui was watching him intently and he was afraid that he might get something worse if he were to refuse, plus he just ate some of his senpai's lunch, so he really couldn't refuse now.

" H..hai." Slowly and shakily, he brought the cup up to his lips, sloshing liquid down to the blanket beneath him, then quickly he gulped it down and squeezed his eyes shut for the inevitable grossness, hoping to pass out. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything looked normal. Inui was still in front of him, staring at him curiously. He was still in a sitting position on the blanket, instead of lying down. There were no white unicorns galloping around or white bunnies in a suit. Normal. Kaidoh breathed a sigh of relief.

" Eh, Kaidoh, are you alright. You went pale for a moment there." Inui told Kaidoh, then took that as an excuse to touch his kouhai. Laying a hand on Kaidoh's forehead, he pretended to check for a temperature.

" Hmm, you feel a bit warm Kaidoh." And indeed, Kaidoh was warm. With Inui so close, he could barely breathe. " Look, you spilt some tea on yourself." Inui pointed to Kaidoh's neck. Kaidoh glance at it and was about to tell Inui that it wasn't tea, but sweat, but instead squealed in a very unmanly way. More like a girlish squeal. One that girls get when they are tickled. Then his brain froze. Inui had licked his neck, _is _still licking his neck.

" In..Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh shoved Inui away from him, his hands on each of Inui's shoulder, holding him at arms length. " What..are you...that is.."

Inui had really tried. He really did. But being that close to Kaidoh, he couldn't help himself, so he had licked him. Now with Kaidoh holding him back, he took the time to explain. "I like you very much, Kaidoh. I believe you feel the same about me?"

Kaidoh was beet red and he nodded. " hai." Inui slumped in relief. " Ah that is good. My calculations was 50% that you would like me and 50% that you would not." That didn't really make sense, since that was just 50/50, but Kaidoh didn't have time to process that when Inui kissed him. On the lips this time.

* * *

" Yuukimura, could I speak with you?"

" Yuukimura, I think I do like you."

" Yuukimura, I would like to give us a chance."

" This is no good. Tezuka said to give it a chance, but .. how do I ask Yuukimura or tell Yuukimura this. Look at me, talking to myself. I'm going crazy."

Yes, Sanada believes he is going crazy. He have been standing in front of the mirror, practicing how he would approach Yuukimura. He had tried smiling in front of the mirror, but at the horrible image that it projected back, decided not to smile. And now that he looks at it closely, was there a small crack in the mirror that wasn't there before?

Sanada sighed in frustration, then look up, forcing another smile to his face, which came out to more like a grimace. Like he ate something bad smile. Is it just him or did the crack in the mirror get bigger? He roughly shook his head. Can't think about that now. " Okay, here goes. Yuukimura. You're my best friend. My captain. Will you go on a date with me?"

" Yes, Genichirou."

Sanada blinked at the mirror. Did it just answer him. " Oh Kami-Sama. I _am _going crazy!"

Hearing a light laugh coming from behind him, he turned around. " Yuukimura! How...how long were you there for?!"

Yuukimura tapped his chin, smiling widely. " At the part where you said you were going crazy."

Sanada went red, that even on his tanned skin, you could see it. " So .. Yuukimura, will you?"

Yuukimura walk forward and wrapped his arms around Sanada's waist. " I would love to."

* * *

Ryoma took a deep breath, Keigo beside him and their parents sitting close to him. Shimoda had the footmen gathered everyone to the study and so here were all the players gathered around, waiting to hear what Ryoma wanted to talk about. Would he tell them about what had happend to him?

Ryom looked at everyone nervously. Would they treat him differently after his? Pity him? He had thought about what Keigo said about telling his friends about what happened and he finally decide that his senpai-tachi had a right to know. Rikkai and Hyoutei, too, since they saw him break down and cried.

Everyone there was nervous, even Fuji and Tezuka, who have an idea of what Ryoma's mom did to him were anxious.

" Ryoma. Do you want me to..." Keigo asked.

" No, I can do this." Ryoma took another breath and swallowed.

" Senpai-tachi. I'm sorry for my ..episode a few days ago. I know you must be wondering what happened..." Ryoma trailed off. This was hard, really hard. He swallowed the thickness in his throat, it had suddenly become harder to speak. He turned into Keigo's chest, shaking his head.

Nanjiroh seeing his son's dilemma spoke for him. " Last December, my ex-wife.. I'm not sure what was going on with Rinko, and she … passed away before we even knew for sure, but she .." Nanjiroh sighed heavily too. No wonder Ryoma was having a hard time, this was really hard to talk about.

"...she hurt Ryoma really badly." was all he could finish out.

"Oji-san! Badly doesn't cover it. We ..." Momoshiro paused. Should he tell them that he, Kikumaru and Fuji had heard Ryoma and Kisho spoke about his injuries? Tears pricked his eyes. He feels so helpless!

"Nanjiroh-san. We heard that Ryoma was hurt so badly, he had a skull fracture and rib fractures." Fuji told him softly.

" Yeah, and that he was in a coma, nya!"

" He was, for 10 days." Kevin said quietly.

" That badly." Yuukimura whispered.

Many there shared the same sentiments. Skull fractures, broken ribs, who knows what Ryoma to be in a coma for ten days, and from how he reacted a few days ago, his mother must have hurt him more than just physically. Ryoma was hurt emotionally and psychologically as well. No wonder Ryoma looked like he had seen a ghost when someone tries to touch him.

Kikumaru started bawling. "Poor Ochibi!"

"Echizen...wahhhhhh." Kirihara started to bawl too, Ryoga held on to him, letting his lover cry it out.

Silent tears stream down Ohtori's, Kaidoh's and Momoshiro's face, they made no move to hide it. Shishido did the same as Ryoga and hugged his boyfriend to his chest, letting Ohtori cry. Really Ohtori was just so sensitive. He sniffed, his own tears pouring down onto Ohtori's head.

Sanada clenched jaw and fists, he wanted to smash something. Ryoma may not love him, but he do care for Ryoma and to hear that someone, a person that should love you no matter what, did this to you.. Unforgivable. He wasn't the only one to feel that way, everyone there wanted to smash or hit something.

Tezuka had already heard from Fuji that it was Ryoma's mother that had hurt him, but he did not know the extent of the injuries.. Kami-Sama, they may have never seen Ryoma again...He could have ..Tezuka refused to further that thought. He looked at Ryoma sitting on Keigo's lap, his shoulder racking with sobs into Keigo's chest. Keigo himself was crying as well, his face buried in Ryoma's hair, murmuring nonsensical words. He looked around and pretty much everyone there was crying or looking sad and helpless.

The most shocking reaction was when Oishi suddenly stood up, his face set in angry lines, fists clenched and practically foaming at the mouth, . " Where is that fucking bitch now?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"Oishi-san..." Nanjiroh said, but only to have Oishi turned around to point a finger at him. " Don't you dare try to keep her from me, Nanjiroh-san! I will find her and she will pay, she will experience a pain 100 times worse than what she did to Ryoma." he hissed out, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Oishi could not remembering ever wanting to hurt anyone like this in his life. But Ryoma's mom... he wants to hurt her. He wants to ..

" She's dead, Oishi-senpai."

" What..." He stared at Ryoma who had whispered that so softly, but in the silence, it was heard quite clearly by everyone.

Oishi's fury gave out and he slumped to the floor, hands shaking, no his whole body was shaking and drops of liquid splash on his hands. Tears, he realized. _I'm crying. _He felt tiny arms encircle him. Ryoma was hugging him.

* * *

Hmm, so heres this chapter. Everything out in the open with Rikkai, Hyoutei and Seigaky. An cafe will open.. sometime soon .. how will our players deal with serving customer? Hmmm, you know. I dont' know. guess I'll let my fingers do the typing and talking, as usual

Please read and review!

Side Note: I don't mean to make fun of Sanada. Sanada's one of my favorite characters, even more so than Tezuka and in my opinion, hotter as well. But I just wanted to play with him , so that is why. He's just so cute and hot and just wow-ish

Updated 12/4/2009


	44. Foreboding

DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU READERS AND THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED: Moon Kimiaru , Lost-Remembrance , Ria Sakazaki ,ryoka-chan ,Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , HiKaRi-ChIbI , misaki, memedis ,HarryPotterObsessed44 , latdh1, denizen of the night , Mirsama , MadHatter

**NOTE TO READERS: MEMEDIS has published her first Fan-Fic " Royal Turbulences" and it's a very good read, so Please check it out. **

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Previously: Oishi's fury gave out and he slumped to the floor, hands shaking, no his whole body was shaking and drops of liquid splash on his hands. Tears, he realized. I'm crying. He felt tiny arms encircle him. Ryoma was hugging him._

Kikumaru pouted in envy at Ryoma hugging Oishi. He wanted a hug from his Ochibi too. As if sensing Kikumaru's sulking, Ryoma walked over to his red head senpai and gave him a hug too. Kikumaru was shocked for a moment, then slowly, so to not scare Ryoma, he brought his arm and gave his kouhai a hug, wailing and blubbering. The onlookers smiled at the sight, wiping away tears.

"Hey, Hey. Echizen, What about me?" Momoshiro came over and gave Ryoma a hug as well.

" You've become the regular hugger, haven't you, Echizen." Fuji teased him. Ryoma let go of Momoshiro, only for Fuji to come over and gave him a hug too.

Keigo was glad Ryoma for Ryoma, he really was. But why does he have to go around hugging all these other people. Deciding that enough was enough, when even his own teammates now was hugging Ryoma, he stomped over and gently pulled Ryoma to his side, blue eyes glaring at the rest of them.

" Atobe, you really shouldn't keep him all to yourself." Yuukimura told him, chuckling. Never ever would one think to see Atobe so possessive, so he can't help but tease him , now can he?

Momoshiro layed with his hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His best friend was hurt like that and by his own mother, no less. He really glad the woman is dead, otherwise....he sighed.

"Oi, Ero-Momo-senpai....." Momoshiro twitched at being called that. Really annoying.

"...will you quit sighing. I can't sleep. It's even worse than you snoring."

" Hey, is that anyway to speak to your senpai?! And I don't snore."

" Well, technically you're not really my senpai, you know. You are older, that is true, but we are in the same grade." Kevin smirked.

"So why are you sighing anyways?"

" Echizen, he's really gone through a lot this past 5 months and I feel so helpless. Why didn't he tell us sooner or..."

Kevin frown then threw his pillow over to Momoshiro's side, hitting him in the face with it. " Stop that. You weren't there, so how can you have helped? And you should know that Ryoma would not want your pity or anyone's pity."

"But.."

" No buts Ero-Momo! How could he just come out and say that he was beaten by his mother so easily. You were there tonight. It was really hard for him to speak about it even now."

Momoshiro sighed dejectedly and Kevin took pity. He can understand how Momoshiro is feeling. That feeling of helplessness , that feeling that you could not do anything to help your friends. He sat up cross legged on his bed. " It wasn't a pretty sight, Momo-senpai." Momoshiro blinked when Kevin started to speak and he too sat up in his bed, his attention solely on Kevin, who now has a haunted look on his face.

"Ryoga, Atobe, Kabaji and I were the one that rushed in when we heard the screaming from inside the house..." Kevin closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Ryoma was just lying there, you know...so still. I thought he was dead. The b..blood..." Kevin his bed took a dip and arms encircled him.

" Heh. I'm sorry." Momoshiro whispered. " You can cry if you want, Kevin."

" M'not gunna cry." Kevin mumbled. " All cried oooooout." Momoshiro stayed silent, letting Kevin cry on him.

**LEMONS: PLEASE SKIP AHEAD OF THIS OFFENDS**

"Ha...nff. Hah...ohh" Shishido panted, face red with embarrassment and lust as he stared down to the silver head bobbing up and down between his spread legs. " Choutarou...mmm."

" Did you like that, Ryo-senpai?" Choutarou shyly asked, looking away, his own face red. _Choutarou is super cute like that. No, he's always super cute. _

"Yes..I like it very much." Shishido nodded.

" Ah, good." Choutarou said relieved. Ryoma had told him to kiss and suckle here. He had been very embarrassed and wasn't sure if you really should put your mouth _there_ but it seems like Shishido really liked it.

Choutarou looked back at him and smiled. An innocently beautiful smile that for a moment Shishido saw flowers floating around him. " Can I touch you a turn, Choutarou?"

"...yes, please." Choutarou murmured, softly. Shyly. Shishido didn't hesitate a moment, he got up on his knees and lay Choutarou down, trailing kisses from his lips to his neck. Then he bit down and reveled in Choutarou's moans._ Guess Atobe was right about this after all. Hmm, what did he say to do next? _He kissed Choutarou lower and sucked in a nipple.

He took Choutarou's thick erection in his hand, rubbing it up and down, making Choutarou moan.

" Ryo-s...senpai...ah..can't take..." Shishido find himself laying on his back before he could even gasp, Choutarou looming over him, then kissing him. " I can't bear it, Ryo-senpai."

" Ehh. Choutarou, what do you mean..Wh..." He gasped now as he felt a finger at his entrance, pushing in. " Wait, Choutarou...mmmFf.." Choutarou kissed him again, so whatever he was going to say was lost in the sensation of that kiss.

Choutarou broke off the kiss, saliva between them and look down at Shishido's flushed face. He really loves him and wants to make his senpai his' tonight. He grabbed a foil packet that was given to Shishido and tore it open, encasing himself with it.

"Wait... Choutarou... this isn't... that is.." Shishido started to panic and his eyes went wide when Choutarou lifted up his legs, placing it on his wide shoulder.

" Ryo-senpai.." Choutarou said thickly, need in his tone. " I want you .. I can't hold back."

" But..but.." Shishido gasped in sudden pain as Choutarou entered him, stretching him.

" I'm sorry, Ryo....you feel really hot and tight, gripping me so.. " And Choutarou started to move, after a few thrust, Choutarou hit his prostate making him gasp, in pleasure this time. And soon he began moving his own hips with Choutarou.

LEMON END

" Are you alright, Ryo-senpai. I … I wasn't' too rough, was I?" Choutarou asked worriedly, peering at Shishido who was lying on his stomach.

"Fine." Shishido grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Shishido sighed and opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. " Yes, Choutarou. I am."

"Oh, good. I don't think I would be able to stand it if Ryo-senpai was angry at me." He smiles and Shishido melted. He really couldn't stay mad at Choutarou.. and really there was nothing to be mad about.

_I just didn't expect for me to be the Uke in this relationship._

* * *

Fuji chuckled, lying in Tezuka's arm, who had a slight blush on his face. " My, it seems the walls are really thin, neh?" They had certainly heard the moan coming from the other room, Choutarou and Shishido gasping and calling out each other's name. Tezuka was mortified. If he can hear Shishido and Choutarou doing that, then it was likewise for them to hear him and Fuji when Fuji's hand was going down south, he quickly grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Mou, no fun at all Tezuka. Don't you want to make me scream? So loud that even people all the way in Toyko can hear? Let them hear how much you can pleasure me? I know I want to make you scream." Fuji smirked, and wrench his hand away from Tezuka's, then quick as a snake he burrowed underneath the blanket and wrapped his mouth around Tezuka's semi-erect member. Tezuka hissed and lose himself to Fuji's experienced mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from moaning.

Fuji has no such inhibitions, when he came in hot spurts between their bodies, he screamed Tezuka's name quite loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hobbled down the stairs to the breakfast room. He walked in to meet the gaze of Keigo who just looked at him a moment, then smirked.

" Oh? Didn't think you'd be bottom, Shishido." That condescending smirking voice really grates on his nerves.

"Shuddup Atobe! My ass frickin hurts like hell."

"Keigo-ni, he swaid a bad word." Shishido blinked a few times and then noticed that a little girl was sitting on the chair to Keigo's right, who just said that. " An' why doesw his bwottom hurwt?"

"Because Yasu, Shishido here is one of my teammate and last night, he was practicing a very _hard _exercise using his derriere. And you didn't hear any bad words, alright?"

Yasu nodded giving Keigo a smile. " Awright."

Shishido wanted to strangle Keigo so badly, but since he didn't want to traumatize the little girl, he gingerly sat down instead. He was just glad no one else was there to see him like this. " Where is everybody anyways? And Echizen? Thought you two were glued to the hips or something."

" Ryoma is still asleep, probably same as everyone else. It is still quite early.." Keigo glanced at his watch.. " only just after 7am. Breakfast won't be serve for another hour or so."

"Oh." He gave a footmen a grateful smile when a cup of coffee was placed before him. Shishido breathed that aroma of the coffee in deeply before sipping it, giving a moan as the bitter taste trickled down his throat and into his bloodstream.

" Careful, Shishido, or Ore-Sama may have to tell Ohtori that you are cheating on him." Shishido just glared at his captain.

The two were silent, except for the tap tap of Keigo working on his laptop, Shishido mumbling that coffee was the best thing on earth, and the sounds of the footmen and maids scurrying around, setting up a breakfast buffet for their guests.

" Good, you all Seishounen are here! I have a suuuuuuurprise for you!" Nanjiroh sang out gleefully.

"Oyaji." Ryoma muttered, not sure if he likes any surprises that are from his dad.

" Oh, Nanjiroh-san, what type of surprise is it?"

" Glad you ask, Seiichi-kun."

"Hahahahah. You see, you have come all this way and all of you are doing your best to help out Seigaku High. So I, in my gratitude, have come up with a most wonderful idea since you are all wonderful and deserving.."

" Oyaji, just get on with it!"

Nanjiroh frown over at his son for interrupting his speech. " Oi, brat. Don't interrupt you father when he is speaking. That is really not cute at all."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. The players just gawk. Nanjiroh seem to be like more related to Keigo than Ryoma. Insane laughter. Check. Rambling about how awesome he is. Check. Maybe the children got switched at birth?

" Ho? Jiroh-Ojisan. What kind of surprise do you have for us?" Of course Keigo would be curious, they thought. Like to like.

" Ahem. Glad you are interested, Keigo-kun. I have made reservations for all of you to spend your last night here at a hot springs resort." Nanjiroh said happily.

"Wahh. Hot Springs. This sounds wonderful, nya, Oishi?" Kikumaru bounced in his seat, grinning happily. Oisihi gave his friend a nod and smiled happily as well. A soak in the hot springs certainly sound very nice and relaxing.

Kirihara blushed. He remembered what happened to him a couple nights ago. Wow , was it only really a couple nights ago? It seemed like forever since he and Ryoga...His face got redder just thinking about it. Last night, Yuukimura had made sure he went to the room he shares with Yanagi. And Yanagi watched him like a hawk. How the hell he did that with his eyes closed, Kirihara's not sure. But he didn't get to spend last night with Ryoga at all!

"That is very nice of you, Nanjiroh-san." Tezuka's deep voice thanked the man.

" Oi. What's with this san business. Just call me Jiroh-Ojisan." Nanjiroh tsked. " no worries. Like I said, you all deserve it." _Now for Yasu. Kazu mentioned that a friend has a daughter about Yasu's age around here.. Hmm, maybe a sleepover for Yasu? Yeah that sounds good. And I get to spend some time alone frolicking with my Kazu. Hehehehe._

Ryoma and Keigo just shared a knowing look.

"So chop , chop, you younglings. Finish your breakfast and pack up, transportation will take you there in a couple hours and it will also drop you off at the airport for the trip back home tomorrow morning."

* * *

The group were dropped off in the afternoon and had spent the day in leisure. Playing ping pong. Reading. Taking a stroll. Relaxing and enjoying themselves. Now they were a large hot springs, enjoying the hot waters and more relaxing.

" ahh, Echizen. You have to thank your dad for this. You have to." Momoshiro sighed contently, the hot waters soothing his muscles.

" Hn."

"Ochibi, that's a beautiful ring. I wanna see."

Ryoma lifted up the ring that hung on a chain around his neck so that Kikumaru could inspect it. Curious, Momoshiro also scooted closer to inspect it.

" So pretty Ochibi. Where'd you get it?"

" Keigo gave it to me." He confessed a bit shyly.

"He really loves you, huh, Echizen?" Oishi said, then blinked. " I believe Atobe himself have an identical one on his ring finger."

"Whoa. Like promise ring?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, looking in astonishment at the ring, then Ryoma. His mind couldn't grasp that Ryoma and Keigo were promised like that. Weren't they really young to even be thinking about together forever stuff?

" That's so romantic, Ochibi." Kikumaru said in awe.

" Saa, Atobe, you really are romantic."

"Of course. Do you expect any less from the great Ore-Sama, ahn?"

"Really don't know what Echizen sees in him, Choutarou." Shishido wrinkled his nose at the arrogant statement. " Atobe is not so bad, Ryo-senpai."

Hiyoshi muttered to himself, again about his Gekokujo. Oshitari gave his kouhai a quick glance, shaking his head. " You know, with the way you go on about wanting to beat Atobe.. are you sure _you _yourself does not like him?" he whispered.

Hiyoshi gave his senpai an apathetic stare. " No."

" HO? Are you sure, Hiyoshi-kun? You do go on and on about Atobe quite a bit."

" Gekokujo."

Oshitari wondered why he even bother. Everything just comes back to ' Gekokujo' with Hiyoshi.

Marui with the help of Jackal was trying not to be seen by Akutagawa Jirou. These last couple days were very nerve wracking. Everywhere he turned, Jirou was there, jumping up and down in front of him like a kid with too much sugar. " Do you see him, Jackal?"

" Nope, looks like the coast is clear, Bunta." Breathing a sigh of relief , the two stepped into the hot springs lounge, plopping down on the comfy sofa, then fanning himself with the paper fan that the resort provided. " Jeesh. I thought I'd never get away from him. I almost _drown _in the waters!"

"MARUI-SAN!" The two cringed at the yell, then Marui was tackled to the floor by a very exuberant Jirou.

Ryoma pouted. He was sure that it was his father's way of aggravating him. He booked six to a room. How could he and Keigo do _anything _with Marui, Oshitari ,Gakuto and Yanagi in the room with them? Keigo did try to book another room,unfortunately the hostess told them they were all full due to Golden week and other travelers staying at the resort. He just knew that his father did it on purpose. That old man.

Keigo wasn't too amused either. Especially when the hostess had denied him another room because they were booked full. He even offered her a large sum to kick someone else out, but she gave him a glare and said she will not accept bribe and do that because it will ruin the resort's reputation. So he was stuck with these other guys. He had plans to love his Ryoma all night long and now it was ruined. Chibi Keigo broke down and cry in despair in his head.

Yuukimura and Fuji were huddled together on the floor, cackling madly. Their boyfriends, Tezuka and Sanada sat a few feet away, playing shogi, trying to ignore them. Tezuka looked down at the sleeping Jirou and Kabaji and wondered how they could go to sleep with those two laughing crazily like that.

" Atobe is their captain." Tezuka looked up at Sanada. " What?"

" It is because Atobe is their captain. That is why those two can sleep and be unaffected by those other two."

Tezuka nodded. That.... that makes sense, he thought sadly. Wait a minute. He looked at Sanada. " Why are we not immune to it then?" Sanada paused in moving a piece, thinking that over.

" …. Because Atobe's laughter is even more insane."

"Hmmm." This time Tezuka thought about it. All the years he have known Atobe... " You're right." And he moved a piece.

" Sanada, Mitsu. You have to come over and look at some of these." Fuji called out, absolute glee in his tone.

The two sighed and walked over, sitting cross legged, and looked down at the floor. " Photos, Seiichi?"

"Yes, Fuji was just showing me his collection." Fuji just nodded happily, spreading a few of them out and plucked on up and smirked. " Look."

Sanada and Tezuka looked, and gaped. Was that Keigo on a dance pad.. in an arade?! Tezuka snatched that right from Fuji's fingers and looked at it more closely. My God, it is. Sanada snickered.

" Would never have pegged Atobe as the type to do that." Tezuka looked at a few more pictures. There were ones of Keigo and Ryoma playing a match. Keigo holding on of those arcade gun, glaring at the screen. Keigo eating a burger, his face twisted in a grimace. Lying in bed together. Ryoma in Keigo's arm.. and Ryoma looked really thin and tired, so this must have been taken after … Tezuka shook his head, going through more pictures.

"It must be Ryoma's idea. He loves going to the arcade and eating burgers." Fuji commented.

" Atobe is certainly in love. Only someone in love would do something so out of character, ne, Genichirou?" Yuukimura smiled sweetly over to his new boyfriend. Sanada gulped. This does not sound good for him at all.

" You are right, Yuukimura." Fuji agreed, also smiling sweetly over at Tezuka. He glared at a picture of Keigo. This was all his fault!

" Oishi, are you sure you're alright?"

" Hmm, yes, Eiji. I'm fine."

" Are you really sure. Super sure?"

" Yes."

" Super super super sure?"

" For the last time, Eiji. YES!"

" Mou, Oishi.." Kikumaru sniffed. " ..You don't have to yell."

" Oh, I'm sorry, Eiji. I really am."

"It's okay. I know you just really worried about Ochibi."

"Don't worry, Oishi. Ochibi's a strong person. And he have Keigo and his family and alllllll of us to help him." Kikumaru said, spreading his arms wide when he said ' all'.

" Kikumaru-senpai is right, Oishi-senpai." Kevin agreed. He certainly felt much better after crying his eyes out last night on Momoshiro. He hadn't even known when he fell asleep, but when he woke up that morning, Momoshiro was beside him in bed. He glance at the dark haired teen on the floor, snoring away and drooling onto his pillow.

"Yeah, Echizen will be fine. He has Atobe after all."

" Hai." Choutarou nodded his head, agreeing with Shishido.

Oishi frown at that. They had only just found out about the two, and that they have been together for almost a year already. Ryoma seems to love the guy very much, but how could he trust his kouhai with a person like Atobe? It's true that he is helping with Seigaku's High tennis problems, but ..if he wasn't dating Ryoma, would he have done the same. The guy is selfish, self centered. Only caring about his own needs, it seems like.

"Oi, you're thinking bad thoughts about Atobe aren't you , Oishi." Shishido scowled at him.

Oishi reddened in embarrassment. " ahh, no." He tried to protest, but Shishido just continued to scowl, not believing him.

" Hai. I was."

"It's true that Atobe can be very selfish, Oishi. But he is also very considerate of others too." Choutarou informed Oishi.

" Hmph. I have to agree with them, Oishi-senpai. Atobe loves Ryoma very much, you know. You didn't see him when Ryoma was in the hospital. He was always there besides Ryoma, refusing to eat or take care of himself. We almost had to literally drag him out of the hospital."

" Wahhh. He really loves Ochibi, huh?"

" Okay, okay. I get it." Oishi smiled.

Keigo ran his hands through Ryoma's hair, watching his young lover's sleeping face. He himself couldn't fall asleep as easily, so he decided to just lay there watching Ryoma. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He traced a brow, then the other. He felt restless and he's not sure why. Like at any moment, Ryoma would be snatched from him again. He shook off the feelings, brushing his fingers against the smooth skin of Ryoma's cheek. Things seem to be going very well. He was glad they have such supportive friends , especially for the sake of Ryoma.

If only he knew these idyllic times were not to last for much longer.

* * *

_**Smack! **_The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the apartment. **" Bitch!" **The man growled and his steel toe booted foot kicked the woman several times in the face, breaking bones, blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

Then the foot connected with her back and she arched in pain, a strangled scream tore from her throat.

He knelt down and grabbed a fistful of her hair. " Tell me where he is!" He demanded and slammed her head down on the floor several times. The man hissed in disgust at her broken and bloody face. "Tell me where you sent him!"

The woman gurgled. She would never tell him, and even if she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. That kick broke her jaw and she was losing consciousness. Another slam of her head against the hardwood floor and she was gone.

The night sky was clear, but the alley was dark. A single beam of light shone into it as the man carried a large trash bag that over his shoulder, trudging deeper into the alley, eyes narrowed, nose scrunched up. Huffing out a breath, he hefted the bag higher, trying not to gag at the stench of feces and urine and other unimaginable smell. " Fucking heavy." he grumbled to himself.

At the end of the alley, there were piles and piles of trash bags and several dumpster lined up, the smell of rotten food and excrement made the man drop the trash bag and clapped a hand over his mouth, swallowing the bile that rose up his throat.

Putting his face into his elbow to try to block out the foul odor, he breathed in deeply a few time. Sure that he would not hurl up his dinner, he picked lifted the metal lid of the green bin open, then with a heave, he threw the bag in, then replaced the lid. Once done, he quickly made his way out of the alley. Had he looked back, he would have seen the red, dark red liquid seeping from one of the bag, and the hand that had pushed it's way to the opening of the bag twitched.

* * *

Okay, so that is how it ends for chapter 44. What awaits our characters now? Give a guess as to who the the two people at the end are?

Second chapter of Mending Hearts coming soon. Again, thanks for reading .

updated 12/8/2009


	45. Training

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

Thank you for reviewing! Moon Kimiaru, may801, misaki, denizen of the night, HiKaRi-ChIbI, Mirsama, memedis, ryoka-chan , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Me, EchizenRyomaLover, ILOVEGAARA.

**NOTE TO READERS: MEMEDIS has published her first Fan-Fic " Royal Turbulences" and it's a very good read, so Please check it out. **

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Golden Week was over and school started once again. The Seigaku members stood at the entrance to Kagatsu Tennis Club and a short stocky man greeted them.

"Welcome Seigaku. My name is Hirotoka Hayate, I'm the senior manager here. I was informed that you will be using the facilities here after school."

Kisho stepped forward and shook hands with the man. " Yes,we thank you for having us."

Hirotoka waved his hands, dismissing the words. " Not at all. Not at all, sensei." Then nodded to Ryoma, w ho had his cap pulled low. " Ryoma-sama. It's is good to see you again. We are glad to see you back in Japan." Ryoma just nodded.

_Ryoma-Sama?_

"Ehh? Ochibi, you know him?"

" Ryoma-sama is a member of this club."

"Whoa! Really Echizen?" Momoshiro exclaimed. " Man, this club have a very pricey membership Echizen, only the rich like Atobe…Oh. _Oh."_

Hirotoka looked confused. "You didn't know. Nanjiroh-sama is co-founder of this club, so Ryoma-sama has been a member since he was old enough to walk. My, I still remember when Ryoma-sama was a little child in overalls, picking up a racket bigger than himself. It is so sad that those time you stayed in Japan were so few, Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma nodded. He vaguely remembers the man from his childhood. Until he was twelve, he lived in America most of his life and every now and then, he would accompany his dad to Japan.

"………" The members tried to imagine a chibi Ryoma doing that. _KAWAIIIIII._

The Seigaku tennis members were looking around the Kagatsu Tennis Club as they were given the tour by the manager. There were at least eight courts that they could see, several swimming pools, a changing room so large that 100 people can shower and change at once, a track, the gym have all types of equipments that they could work out on.

" Alright everyone. I hope you enjoyed your holiday, because today Inui has prepared tort… ahem.. a strict training menu for us and those that do not complete it…." Kisho paused in his speech, and Inui pulled out a clear jar of bubbling, smoking brownish red liquid. The player's eyes bugged out. Even Tezuka looked green around the edges.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DRINK THAT. OISHI!" Kikumaru screamed, running to hide behind his friend, trembling.

"Well, then let's get started." Kishos finished, clapping his hands together. " Inui and Tezuka will now go over it with you."

Inui pushed up his glasses, while Tezuka stood with his legs spread and his arms crossed, like an immovable brick wall.

" We will start with a light warm. 30 laps, 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and 100 jumping jacks. We will then cool down with a light jog of 20 laps and stretch our muscles."

_WHAT! THAT'S LIGHT?!_

Inui wasn't done. " These must all be completed in the time frame of 1 ½ hours or …" He holds up his jar menacingly. The players scrambled.

Ryoma clenched his fists. He can do this, he thought determinedly, but Tezuka stepped in his way. " Wait , Echizen. Inui has a different menu for you."

Damn it. He knew it. They would treat him differently. " Now now, Ryoma-kun, don't be look like that." Kisho held up his hands to placate Ryoma.

" Buchou. I can do it." Tezuka's glasses glinted and he shook his head.

" For now, you will follow Inui's instruction and training regime. Until it is clear that you can do more, you will not." Ryoma gritted his teeth and looked at Inui. Inui smiled, holding out a note pad, reading it.

" 10 laps, 15 push ups, 15 sit ups, 20 jumping jacks and then 8 laps to cool down and stretch your muscle in the span of 2 hours."

Ryoma wanted to open his mouth and protest so badly , but he knew it was no use. He just knew that besides his friends, the other players may not take it too well.

Takai watched Ryoma with hate filled eyes. That brat humiliated him and he wanted revenge. No one makes fun of him! _He's going to pay. I'm gonna make him pay and soon._

It's kind of hard to ignore a pair of eyes burning a couple of holes in the back of your head, but Ryoma choose to ignore it. It's better not to challenge Takai again, and just ignore the other teen. The two hours went by fast and by the end of it, Ryoma was worn out, but not exhausted. He could barely finish the last few laps, his lungs burning, but he finds that it was not so bad. It was a good kind of burn, along his arms and legs, the kind of burn that tells him that he is getting better, improving.

"Echizen, are you okay." Ryoma only nodded, not responding, still taking deep breaths, but Oishi took that as a sign that he was not okay.

" Oh no. I'll speak with Inui and Tezuka right now, you're just not well enough.." Oishi fretted. Ryoma shook his head, a bit alarmed. He did not want to cut back. " N..no. Oishi-senpai, I'm doing alright."

"But you…" Ryoma shook his head again. " Really, just catching my breath. Inui-senpai is the Data Master. He knows what he is doing."

Oishi still fretted, but he nodded slowly. " Alright. But if it becomes too hard. Let me know."

Saying no would have been no use, Ryoma doubted that Oishi would listen anyways. " Hai."

Once the tortu…warm ups were over, everyone was grouped into pairs and they did more training exercises. Inui laid out empty cans and placed a tennis ball atop each of it.

" For this exercise, you must hit the ball atop the can that I call out _without _knocking the cans over. There are Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Ponta, and Fanta one can over …" Inui produced a cup of that bubbling liquid again.

Fuji went firs andi knocked over a can on purpose and had to drink the juice, and everyone quailed in fear when Fuji.. the Fuji that drank Inui's Juice with a smile on his face and proclaim it to be very thirst quenching, his eyes rolled up and he dropped like a boulder onto the courts.

Inui brought up his juice stared at it in contemplation. "Hmmm, not strong enough. Have to add more… and more…. " He mumbled to himself.

Loud gulps were head. _I don't want to drink that! _Were everyone's thoughts there.

Once everyone was revived after practice, Siegaku and Rikkai met up with Hyoutei at Atobe's house… rather a large mansion.

* * *

"Tell Ore-Sama more about this location, Yanagi."

"It is located at the center between each of our school. Commuting to it will take 20 minutes from Seigaku and Hyoutei, about 35 from Rikkai. This place is a tea house that has recently closed down, and the property is up for purchase. " Yanagi informed them, typing away on his keyboard, showing Atobe the area.

"Hmm, this does seem to be a very good location, nah, Ryoma."

"…………….Monkey King." Said Monkey King twitched. " Nah, Kabaji?"

" Usu."

Tezuka shook his head. "It sounds like the ideal location, but we cannot afford to purchase a tea house."

"Ore-Sama will purchase it, Tezuka."

" Even so, Atobe, this is more than …"

" Do you have the owner's number, Yangai." Atobe ignored him. Again.

" As I said.." Tezuka lips thinned..

" Good, Oshitari, get on the phone with the man, make an appointment to meet up so that Ore-sama's people can inspect the place."

"You just can't…" Twitch.

"Right away Atobe."

"Hmm, what else does Ore-Sama need..."

"ATOBE!" Tezuka barked out.

Keigo lips turned down at the tone and he frown at Tezuka. Tezuka took a deep breath before continuing.

" Atobe, it is already very generous of you to allow us the use of your tennis club after school and helping us out, but this is going too far."

"Saa, Tezuka. Just let Atobe help." Fuji interjected.

"Fuji is right, Tezuka." Atobe drawled out the Seigaku Captain's name. " Ore-Sama just cannot in good conscious let anyone practice in a place that dilapidated. In fact Ore-Sama is quite appalled that you have done so far so long and is flabbergasted that there were so few injuries."

"Eh? Dila , flaaber wha?" Kirihara eyes swirled in confusion at the bigs words that Atobe used.

Nious snickered. " Simple Bakaya! Don't even know what it means."

" I do so know!"

" Really?" Nious said in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah! It means to um.. to be.. "

"Atobe just means that the courts at Seigaku is very run down and he's very surprised they could still practice there."

" Oh. Thank you, Yuuki-buchou!"

Yuukimura nodded, then spoke to Tezuka. " Atobe is right. We were only there for a bit last week, but the area was very run down. Let him help out."

" But.." Tezuka tried to protest still.

"Tezuka, leave ratiocination to the Data Masters, Inui and Yanagi. This is for the best of Seigaku High's tennis, neh?"

Everyone nodded, even if they don't know what the hell ' Ratiocination ' mean, except perhaps the data masters, so Tezuka had no choice but to accept. " Then thank you , Atobe." He said with a slight twitch in his lips that could be a smile.

Kirihara thought was confused again. "Rat? Eh… ?" Kirihara looked at his white haired senpai, who just shrugged. " Sorry, Kirihara-kun, I admit, that even I am stumped."

" Yanagi-senpai?"

Yanagi smiled at his cute kouhai. " It means the process of logical reasoning. That is why Atobe says to leave it to Sadaharu and I."

" Why the hell didn't he just says that in the first place." Kirihara glared at Atobe who just gave him a snooty look.

"Good, now that everyone is in agreement, on to your training! Shimoda" Atobe snapped his fingers and Shimoda popped up from nowhere " Keigo-Sama."

"Take them."

Shimoda turned to face the players and gave a bow. " Follow me young sirs." He straightened up ,snapped his heel together and turned around.

"Nya, did you even see him come in?" Kikumaru leaned in to whisper to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh shook his head" Fsss…"

" Maybe he's like a ghoul or something?"

Kaidoh's whole being quivered and his knees started knocking.

" Kaidoh, no matter ghost or ghoul, I'll protect you. Just stay by me." Kaidoh looked at Inui in gratitude. " Fsss. Hai." He shyly said. Inui coughed and turned his head around to hide the wicked gleam in his eyes that even his glasses won't cover up.

_I am a noble butler and I shall not scream or yell or do anything that will shame the Atobe family. _Shimoda wanted to bang his head on something. Twenty –some odd teens were in the dining room that was set to look like an inside of the café, being trained to serve their guests, which are the maids and a few other footmen. Tezuka and Sanada were off a ways, being coached by the under butler how to be Maitre' D.

Fuji and Yuukimura, and even Kabaji were doing great, but the rest.. The rest are a bunch of clumsy idiots! Instead of serving the guests, they bump into each other and start arguments. The three red heads of the group were competing to see who can serve their quests in the quickest way, which is great, if they were not jumping over tables, then tripping and dropping the plates. Which then gets stepped on by someone else walking and they crash. Shimoda was glad they were using the cheapest plates and wares that were available. Which means that the price of each plate could feed a family of four for a whole year. He cringed when another plate went crashing.

"Oi, Mamushi watch where you're going!"

"You watch it. Fsshuu."

"Oh yeah???"

" Fshh." And so the two rivals got in each other faces. Momoshiro cocked his fist back and felt his elbow connect with something hard.

* * *

The man went throught the detector at the airport and made his way to his terminal, waiting for his flight to start. After about an hour of waiting, the boarding call sounded through the intercom. " Flight 242 to Japan is boarding now!" The man stood up and waited in line, boarding the plane that will take him closer to him, realeasing a relieved sigh when his plane took off. Good.

After dumping the woman in alley dumpster, he had took whatever he needed from his apartment, not even bothering to clean out the blood and drove to the woman's place, breaking in.

He searched her house, taking the cash that she had in her dresser drawer and her purse. He smirked as he pocketed, he wasn't stupid and was wearing black gloves. Going through her dresser drawer further, he found some pictures. He stared at one of the picture with two teens on it. One was smiling, with his arm around another teen, who stared apathetically into the camera. " That kid looks familiar.." He went through more pictures, and found one with the woman, the two teens and … _him._

" That fucking bitch!! That bastard ruin my life and she's with him? Should have made her suffer even more before I offed her. That bitch." He slammed the drawer shut, and forcefully open the next few drawers, looking for any information as to where the first teen in the picture could be.

Hours later, he was on her computer going through her web search history and her emails. " I've found you! Soon, you and your riches will be mine again."

* * *

updated 12/12/2009

Okayh, so here's another chapter. Just a quick note that the scene with the man and the scene with Momoshiro cocking, this takes place at about the same time, just in different time zones. And to make it clearer and *****bows apologetically***** the man is a pot character in the anime. The woman is an OC. A mother of one of the players. :)

Still working on Mending Hearts, so that will be posted in a few days.


	46. Shock

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO : Mirsama , ryoka-chan , Me , may801 , Lady Monozuki , HiKaRi-ChIbI , memedis , MandaxPanda , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , denizen of the night , EchizenRyomaLover , Ria Sakazaki , ILOVEGAARA

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY: " Fshh." And so the two rivals got in each other faces. Momoshiro cocked his fist back and felt his elbow connect with something hard._

"Oh thank goodness, he's coming to." He heard a voice said, but it sounded distant. _Why does my head hurts?_

" Urgh...wh.." He blinked in an eye open and then the other. Faces crowded close to his own, peering down at him.

" Senpai...?" He whispered, unsure. There were so many faces above him.

"Kevin, are you alright. Man I'm sorry. I really am!" Momoshiro's face was shoved so close to his own that their noses touched, warm air blowing into his face as Momoshiro breathed.

" Momo, give him some air." That was Oishi. Kevin smiled faintly, at least he tried to. It came out more like he ate something sour. _Why did Momo-senpai said he was sorry?_

"Sorry, Oishi-senpai." Momoshiro moved his face away and he felt a pang at the lost of that warmth on his face.

" Fssh, Peach head. Look what you did." _Kaidoh-senpai? Who did what? Wish my head would stop hurting._

" Shut it Mamushi! It was an accident. It was!" _They're fighting again. Wish they'd stop._

"ENOUGH! The two of you, 25 extra laps each tomorrow!" The two hung their heads in shame. " Now clean this mess up." _Boy, Buchou is loud too. Even louder than Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai._

Kevin felt hands reaching under his arms, helping him sit up. " What happened?" He asked once he was coherent and he was not seeing double. Oishi stayed by him, explained that Momoshiro had elbowed him in the head and asking if he wanted to see a doctor.

He chugged down the pills with the water that one of the maid brought him, then answered his senpai." Oh, it's alright, Oishi-senpai. My head hurts, but I think I'm feeling alright now. And the pills should take care of the headache, mostly." He smiled wanly at Oishi.

It was about an hour later before the messes were cleaned up and they were able to go home for the night.

* * *

" Man, I'm so beat and my head hurts." Kevin grumbled, plopping on the couch with a bounce, rubbiong the small bump in the middle of his forehead. Momo really have a hard elbow. He looked curiously over at Ryoma, sitting on the other end.

" Ne, Ryoma. How did you know you were in love with Atobe?"

Ryoma didn't even glance at Kevin, just replied in his usual disinterested tone. "Dunno."

" Come on. That's what you said last year when I asked you why you liked him."

Ryoma shrugged.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Kevin wanted to know. He's been feeling nervous and anxious around Momoshiro lately, ever since their days in Hokkaido.

"Hmm. I felt weird."

Kevin developed a huge sweat drop. " That was really helpful, Ryoma." he gave a sarcastic reply and a large sigh.

" What do you think of Momo-senpai?"

Ryoma expression didn't even change, but there was a gleam of interest in his eyes. _Been spending way too much time with the Monkey King._

"He's a fuzzy headed idiot with a big mouth that can't keep itself shut. Suck at doubles. Thinks he's all that. A player... a"

Kevin stared in disbelief at Ryoma. What ?

" I thought he's your friend!"

Another shrug. " Still the truth."

" That is not the truth! You know he's not like that at all!" _How could Ryoma say something like this?_

"Aren't you guys **best friends? **And I heard he's better at playing doubles. Momo-senpai may not be the " Prince of Tennis" like you are, Ryoma, but that is no way to diss him like that. He's a very good senpai, always treating us to burgers and stands up for us. He's strong and kind, and …." Kevin stopped rambling when he saw Ryoma smirking up at him. " Really? Strong and kind and what?"

"You..nothing. He is as you say he is. Hmph. I'm going to shower!"

" Eh? What has Kevin in a huffy mood." Ryoga walked in as Kevin was leaving.

Shrugs. " Dunno."

" Riiiight." Ryoga didn't believe it for a second.

* * *

The next week were really busy for our players. They had school, then off to Kagatsu Tennis Club and for that week, they were holding their interschool tennis match to determine who would be regular.

Ryoma did well against most of the players, except for the old regulars. After winning most round, he was faced up against Fuji. Twenty minutes into the game, he glared at Fuji.

" Fuji-senpai. Play me for real."

Fuji smiled, " Saa, I am playing for real."

" You're not. If you don't, then I will quit." Blue eyes opened, looking serious and Fuji nodded.

Another twenty minutes and Ryoma lost, 6-3. " Wow, Ochibi, you're doing great. You won three games from Fujiko, nya!"

" Oh man, that was awesome. Look at this, Echizen. You're getting better. You are." Momoshiro smiled widely.

Ryoma blinked at that and looked at his watch. He had played for approximately forty minutes, he was tired, that was true, but he also felt great at the same time. " I did. I am getting better." He whispered to himself, but his friends that crowded around him heard it. Momoshiro and Kaidoh sniffed, then looked at each other, embarrassed and looked away. Even Tezuka had a small smile on his face, but it was so quick, no one caught it, except his boyfriend. They were really happy, their kouhai is getting better.

When the list of Seigaku Regulars made round, many teams were shocked. Shocked that the ' Prince of Tennis' Echizen Ryoma was not a regular.

At St. Rudolph's High, a certain dark haired second year frown, tapping a pencil against the table.

" Ne, Yuuta-kun. Do you know anything about this?" he pointed to the list he was reading.

Fuji Yuuta nodded his head. " I heard he was doing really well, until he went up against Aniki."

Mizuki cocked his head. " Ho? Well, it is no wonder. Fuji is certainly the best after all, he has to be, since he is my rival ..."

Yuuta tuned his senpai's ranting out. _You are the only one that thinks you have a rivalry with Aniki._

* * *

"Hmm. Wonder why he didn't make it? Maybe he got sick? Or did he sneezed and miss the ball. I did that one time. Sneezing is no fun, especially when you are playing tennis. Not at all. Wonder what Kaa-san is having for dinner. I want curry and rice. Or shrimp tempura. Both. Both is good. But maybe that Kevin guy got better and so he won? But Echizen is an American championship, so how could he lose. This is not good, does this mean that Smith guy is better. I don't like him. He made fun of our school last year. And he was cocky. But Echizen is cocky too, but differently? Hmmm, have to think about that."

Tachibana rubbed the bridge of his nose at Shinji's muttering. It was certainly surprising that Ryoma didn't make it as a regular.

" Maybe he lost his rhythm." Kamio stated and Tachibana just gave his teammate an irritated look.

" No matter. Each of these players are strong, so we cannot lose focus. Everyone laps now!"

* * *

Sengoku Kiyosumi whistled as the ball was slammed so forcefully , it was leaving round indents on the concrete wall.

" Damn Brat! How could he not make it!" _**SMASH , CRACK SMASH THWACK POUND**_

"Whoa! Akutsu, don't get so worked up about it. Didn't know you cared about Echizen that much."Sengoku teased his teammate.

Akutsu Jin turned his evil look on Sengoku. " I DON'T care about that damn brat. But he had beaten me, so he should be better than this!" He snarled.

"Ho? So this is about your pride, hmm?"

" Damn right it is." Akutsu picked up another ball and started smashing it again. _How the hell am I going to beat the brat now. I even joined up with the team again when I heard he was back, so I can have the pleasure to beat him and now this! _**THWAK**

* * *

The players cringed when they heard that inhuman screech. The twins, Tanaka Youhei** and **Tanaka Kouheihid behind Shinjou Reiji, trembling. " We didn't do anything! We swear!" They chorused.

"How could this be. My future masterpiece -NOT A REGULAR!!!!"

" What is she talking about?"

Kajimoto Takahisa, their captain gave them a small smile. " Hanamura-sensei found out that Echizen was not one of the Seigaku Regular."

" No worries, Hanamura-sensei. I shall forever be your masterpiece." Shinjou comforted his teacher a blush on his face.

* * *

" What! Koshimae is not a regular! How can that be? How ? Tell me that can't be true, Ken-chan! And who's this ?" He said, pointing to a name that said " Kevin Smith". Toyama Kintaro just can't believe it, his rival isn't even a regular, but this other person is?

Ken-chan, otherwise known as Oshitari Kenya, cousin to Oshitari Yuushi shrugged. " Well, he did skip a grade, so there were probably better and more skillful players, Kintaro."

Kintaro just shook his head violently and Kenya sighed. Kintaro's the third year captain of Shitenhouji Middle school now, but he's still very childish and hangs out with his senpai. Since the temple that was their middle school was also their high school, this was really easy to do.

" He can't be, Ken-chan. Koshimae is really smart right, he skipped a year and he won that tennis tournament against other pro-tennis players, so he can't just … he just can't!" Kintaro said, with tearful eyes.

" Kintaro, that is enough!" Shiraishi scolded, walking up to the pair.

" But, look, everyone is the same as before. That Glare face captain, the Mother Hen, the Nasty Juice Guy, the Snake, Peach Head, Sadistic Smile and the bandage face . The only one that is different is this guy that we don't even know."

Kenya and Shiraishi lips twitched at the names their friend and kouhai gave to the Seigaku Regulars. Let's hope the Seigaku team doesn't find out.

" His name is Kevin Smith, Kintaro. If I remember correctly, this is the guy that we saw on TV, playing in the GoodWill's games."

Kintaro was now confused. " But didn't Koshimae beat him? So how come he's on the regulars and Koshimae is not?" Then Kintaro paled. " He could be an alien and he did something to Koshimae, like like freeze him with his zap gun or something or cheated. Or took over his body and pretend to be Echizen playing..."

Shiraishi held up his hand to silence Kintaro. " Don't worry, Kintaro. I'm sure that Kosh.. Echizen is fine."

"But.." Gloomy aura started to appear around Shiraishi, as he slowly start to unwind his bandaged arm. " Do you want me to take it off Kin-chan?"

" No no no no! That's okay! Um.. I gotta go, bye!" Kintaro sped off.

" Well, what do you think, Shiraishi?" Kenya asked.

" Not sure, but it is very curious indeed. Echizen not a regular."

Kenya took something out of his backpack and handed it to Shiraishi. " A cafe being open to fund Seigaku's Tennis club?"

"Yes, Yuushi-kun faxed that to me a few days ago. So , shall we attend?"

* * *

Their serving training went on for another week after this. School, then practices, then being trained to serve..They were getting better, but not by much. Keigo and the chef, with a few contractors had gone to inspect the tea house and found that it had most of the necessary tools and equipments they need already there and only had to make a few adjustments.

Last week Oshitari had given given out fliers that shows the address of their location and given out samples of what will be served, and a few pictures of Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe in a black and white suit. Needless to say, many females, from the age of 3 to the age of 90, walked away with hearts in their eyes at the pictures and a mouthful of delicious confectioneries.

Twice a week though, Keigo and Ryoma were not present for these training sessions, since after practice the two would go see the psychiatrist assigned to Ryoma.

" Ryoma-kun. I believe we can cut down our visits to once a week, instead of the two. You are coming along quite nicely, I believe." The psychiatrist said, smiling kindly at Ryoma.

" Are you sure, Doctor?" Keigo asked, not even flinching when Ryoma pinched him.

" Of course. Can you not tell, Atobe-sama? Ryoma-kun's is certainly more ...talkative about his feelings..." Which means, Ryoma actually said Yes and spoke about two sentence in their hour long meetings... " and is smiling a lot more and is a bit more expressive..." Ryoma was usually smirking or glaring... " these last few weeks that I have spoken with him, even after that incident three weeks ago at school."

Instead of going to the Atobe Mansion after their session, Keigo decided to skip out on it. After all, he already knew what to do, being the Great and Magnificent Ore-Sama. So he took Ryoma out instead. It was a time for them to just be together , alone. Without their teammates, which hasn't happened in a while.

Keigo took Ryoma to an amusement park an hour away, the pair walking and just taking in the bustling scenes of people of all ages having fun and enjoying themselves; Eating candy canes, popcorns and drinks. Keigo even won a few small prizes for Ryoma, looking so silly as he tried to throw the ball into the bucket, only to have it rolled back out.

" Those things are rigged." Keigo complained. He had spent $20 dollars and only won 2 small prizes for Ryoma.

" How else would they make their money?"

" Hmmph, still."

" It's for just for entertainment, Kei. I'm getting hungry, so we should head back."

Keigo really didn't want to head back yet, so he stalled. " There are convenience stands around here."

" You hate these kind of food."

" Even so, Ore-Sama will tolerate it."

Ryoma smiled at Keigo, slipping his hands into those large warm ones, not really caring if people look. During these times, he realizes again why he love the teen. They stayed a little bit longer before heading back to the Atobe Mansion, their teammates immediately giving them mock glares and chiding them for being unfair. But there were no real heat in their words, just playful teasing. They all knew the two needed some time alone, and none there begrudge them that.

* * *

UPDATED 12/18/2009

Okay, a bit short, not much action, working on that though. Again, thanks all for reading and reviewing


	47. Grand Opening

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you for those that have read this fanfiction and those that have reviewed.

Mirsama , Latdh1, xxSnowxxAngelxx , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , misaki , ILOVEGAARA , EchizenRyomaLover , Ria Sakazaki , Lady Monozuki , MandaxPanda ., denizen of the night . Me, memedis, HiKaRi-ChIbI, Tellerofstorys

Latdh1 – I am intrigued with those two pairings. Hmm, gotta give it some thoughts.

I had originally had Atobe's grandfather's name as Nathaniel and not Kinsely. Thank you to Tellerofstorys for pointing that out. I have gotten that corrected for chapter 17 & 18.

* * *

"Ooh, I can't wait. Tomorrow is the grand opening of our cafe."

"Saa, that is true, Eiji. I wonder what the name will be. Atobe was being really secretive about it. Do you know, Echizen?" Everyone had agreed to let Atobe name the place, since it was due to his help that they could do something like this.

Ryoma shook his head and sulked. Keigo had not told them anything at all as to what the name will be. He tried wheedling and tempting and seducing the name out of Keigo, but his boyfriend had kept mum. Not even Kabaji knew.

" I'm just so nervous. I am." Momoshiro smiled, scratching his head. " And what if no one shows up? Oh man that will be bad."

"Probability of occupancy reaching maximum capacity is 100%." Inui corrected him.

"Wow! But the place can seat up to 70 people, nya. That's a lot of people!"

" No worries, Eiji. No worries. We will all do fine." Oishi comforted, but in truth, he was feeling a little overwhelmed as well.

Eiji wasn't feeling comforted at all. "But, isn't that a lot of people and only five servers, nya."

" Kikumaru-senpai is right. Can we really do this?" Gulping, Momoshiro looked a little green. What if he dropped plates, or worse, dropped pastries into people's laps?

" Fss. Peach head idiot. Man up." But he was nervous as well.

" Mamushi..."

" Momo! Kaidoh! Don't you two start. Do you want to do another extra 25 laps like you did?"

" No.."

" No..fssuuu."

"I'm sure Tezuka and Sanada will have a plan for that. Don't you Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka had been silent all this time changing, spoke up. " Yes. We will have eleven servers tomorrow, serving five tables each. Hurry and change. We are to meet with Atobe tonight at the cafe."

* * *

Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkai started filing into the cafe, seating themselves, looking around in wonder. They had been there just a few days ago to familiarize themselves with the seating and where things are, but that night, the place looks even more amazing. Cream colored linen table clothes lined the tables, with a small vase and silk flowers placed in the middle of it, several tubes of champagne glasses were set at each table, a silver bucket with sparkling cider sat in it. There was a grand piano in the west corner of the room, a small bar for Fuji and Yuukimura to create their non-alcoholic cocktails, the lights lit up the place, creating a beautiful glow. It was really breath taking.

" Oh? Atobe, is that the sign that will go up at the front of the cafe?" Oshitari asked, pointing to something that looked about two and half feet in height and five feet wide, covered in a white sheet and propped up against on a large rectangular table in the front of the room.

" Yes. Ore-Sama had it commissioned and it just only arrived."

"Atobe, are we expecting guests?" Sanada asked the Hyoutei captain, who nodded.

"Coach Sakaki Tarou, Yamada Kisho- sensei and a few others....Ahh, here they are." No sooner than he said that, a woman's voice squealed loudly into the room.

" Oh my gosh! So many bishies!"

Ryoga, Ryoma, Kevin and Keigo all knew the voice really well. Keigo strode forward and gave the woman a hug and a peck on the cheek. " Mother , it is good to see you well." Then he gave a stern look at the man behind her "Ettore is treating you well?"

"Of course he is and where's Ryoma?" she asked, looking around until she spotted him. Ryoma nodded to her, and she slowly made her way to him, so that she doesn't spook him out.

" Eleanor-Kaa-san." he nodded again, and she gave him a tight hug. The players gape, some had their eyebrows up to their hair. Ryoma calls Keigos' mother ' Kaa-San' ? Whoa. They knew the two were serious about each other, maybe more than any of the couples there, but wow... it's like they are already married! " And you, Ryoma-kun? Are you doing well." This time, Eleanor was the one to give a stern look at her son. " Keigo is treating you well?"

Ryoma was about to nod, but here comes that mean streak again. " He won't let me have any rest at all, keeping me up all n... ." A familiar hand clamp down on his mouth and he bit it.

" You brat!" Keigo shook his hand. Laughter sounded through the room. Yep, a married couple indeed.

" Saaa, Keigo is certainly whipped isn't he?" Fuji laughed, stating this to Yuukimura, who laughed as well. They can never get enough of seeing the Atobe like that.

Kazuki, Nanjiroh and Nanako strode in a few minutes later. " Yo Seishounen-tachi!" Nanjiroh exuberantly greeted them. Kazuki just gave a nod and Nanako felt like she was in heaven. So many hot guys in one room. And if she wasn't mistaken, there are several couples here. She inwardly squealed in absolute delight. Yaoi!

"Oyaji!" Ryoga greeted his dad. " Where's Yasu?"

"The nanny is watching over her. She's had a fun day and fell asleep when we were heading out, so we decided to let her stay home." Nanjiroh leaned in to whisper to Ryoga. " Just between you and me, I'm glad she fell asleep. Otherwise, she might turn into a Yaoi fan girl like Eleanor and Nanako." Ryoga nodded. Amen to that.

" Alright, everyone is here. Attention. Ore-Sama will have everyone's attention now." Keigo said, standing at the front of the room , speaking into a microphone. Once everyone's attention turn to him, Keigo spoke again.

"Tomorrow is the Grand Opening of this cafe. Ore-Sama sees a lot of nervous faces out there... So Ore-Sama will say this. Ore-Sama had provided his finest men and women to assist you. You lot will do great. No, more than great. You will go out there and shine the customers." Keigo paused, looking at them.

" Each of you are unique and have your own skills that you can bring into this. Kikumaru, you are the fastest server we have. Choutarou, you have your height and can locate another server if needed. Niou, you can imitate people, so.. imitate a good waiter. Jackal, you are quiet and polite. Inui, … ahhh... hmm, don't bring out any of your juices and you will be fine." They laughed at this and Inui grumbled that his juices were very good for the body. Keigo continued to lists each players good point. " Each of you _will _exceed Ore-Sama's expectations and do Ore-Sama proud."

Ryoma looked around and noted that they all sat up straighter, even himself. He caught Keigo's eyes and gave him a small smile. Then Keigo snapped his fingers.

" Everyone enjoy." Several footmen, the one that had taught the players to serve walked out in a line, a tray balanced on their fingers, several plates of of pastries on the tables, all looks mouthwatering, on top of the tray. "But no food fight, ahn?" The players laughed, reminded of a few weeks ago in Hokkaido and soon the place was filled with chattering and laughter from all around, everyone having fun and enjoying themselves.

"Do you like it, Ryoma?" Ryoma looked up when Keigo wrapped his arm around him from behind, whispering in his ears.

" S'okay." He nonchalantly replied, but Keigo knew Ryoma loved it.

" Oi, you two love birds! Break it up and Atobe, tell us what you're gonna name the place already!" Ryoga called out.

" As if you are one to talk, Ryoga-ni." Ryoma said, looking at him and Kirihara together. Ryoga waggled his eyebrow at his brother, then lean in to give Kirihara a wet kiss, causing the teen to blush beat red, then bopped him on the head. " PERVERT!" A few laughs went around at that.

Keigo stood at the front again, taking up the microphone. " Now, Ore-Sama will reveal the name of this cafe." He went to stand beside the covered plaque. " Ryoma, come up here and assist Ore-Sama." Ryoma, of course , gave his boyfriend a look, but went up to stand with Keigo. " Stand at the other end, Ryoma and grab the sheets." Another look. But Ryoma obeyed.

" Now, for the name...." Keigo paused, adding a dramatic effect to his revelation, then he pulled the sheet and Ryoma followed suit. Ryoma red the name engraved on the plaque and gasped, and so did the people who knew what it meant... " I present Cafe Aiko." Keigo announced, but not to the crowd, his eyes were on Ryoma.

Fuji didn't miss the way, Atobe's mother had teared up and leaned into her husband crying, or the way Kazuki and Nanjiroh clutched each other's hands. Even Kevin, Kabaji and Ryoga had tensed up and seeming to blink back their own tears. "That is a beautiful name, Atobe. It mean's love child, does it not?"

Keigo nodded, but didn't even glance Fuji's way, his eyes still glued to Ryoma, who was now really pale and trembling slightly. Did he make a bad choice in choosing this name? But then Ryoma slowly reached out, tracing the kanji for Aiko lovingly and he knew that he didn't.

" Thank you , Kei." Ryoma tenderly whispered. "It's perfect." He didn't cry, even though he wanted to. Keigo wrapped his arms around Ryoma, kissing him on the head.

Those that didn't know the meaning behind the names were curious and some speculated that it was because they love each other very much, so Keigo chose that name.

* * *

Keigo had carried Ryoma off a while ago, literally. After giving Ryoma a kiss on the head, Keigo had then turned around to the crowd and wished them a good night, threw Ryoma over his shoulder and he was gone. Cat calls and whistled followed after him, and they could hear Ryoma cursing a mouthful at his boyfriend. Fuji looked at the sign for the cafe again, in deep thoughts. Keigo was certainly going through a lot just for a way to raise funds for Seigaku. True, Ryoma goes there, but couldn't he have just hand over the money himself. Make a donation or something instead of all this? Not that Tezuka would take handouts, but... this is a lot.

" Aiko?" he muttered underneath his breath. The name must have a meaning, especially with the way those few people were acting. Keigo's parents and Ryoma's father and brother. Even Kevin and Kabaji. _Love Child?_

" So you noticed it too?" Fuji glanced at his friend, standing next to him.

Fuji nodded. " What do you think, Yuukimura?"

Yuukimura tapped his chin. "If Echizen was a girl, I'd say that they had a child..." Fuji blinked and shook his head. Laughing at himself for such a thought. It can't be..Ryoma was definitely male. He has seen Ryoma change enough times to know that much.

"Echizen is definitely male."

Yuukimura gave an amused snort. " Yes, I am well aware of that. We went to the hot springs together. It is certainly hard to hide that fact." Yuukimura went back to contemplating the name. "So why this name for the cafe. I saw the way those parents reacted. Eleanor-san cried into her husband. Nanjiroh-san and Kazuki-san clutched at each other's hands..."

Fuji listened, but continued to observed everyone chatting , or goofing off. Gakuto and Marui were having a contest of who can eat the most sweets, stuffing their mouths so full, they look like chipmunks with acorns in their cheeks.

Momoshiro was having a contest of who can guzzle the most sparking cider in a go without spitting it out with, and surprisingly enough, Shishido and not with Kaidoh. Hmmm, ahh, there's Kaidoh. He's with Inui, who was trying to feed him cake with a fork, sporting a really red face that would put a fire truck to shame.

Sanada and Tezuka were in discussing of which eleven of them will serve which tables and when. Boooooring. Ah, look there's Kevin, speaking with Choutarou, but after a bit, Choutarou left Kevin alone to go seek out his boyfriend.

" I think I know just the person to ask." Fuji gave his friend a smile and they both made their way to an unsuspecting Kevin. " Kevin.."

" Eeeek!" Kevin jumped, startled. " Fuji-senpai!" Fuji smiled.

" Kevin-san." Kevin eeked again and looked to his left. " Yuukimura-san." Yuukimura smiled

He did not like the smiles the two were giving him. It was that same smile that Fuji gave him that time he wanted to know what happened to Ryoma and tricked him into telling. But this time it was double that. It reminded him of the commercial for some gum. DoubleMint? Double the Fun? But instead with these two it was more like Double the Pain. He gulped when they each grabbed an elbow and dragged him off. In his head, he was the hapless victim of two devils in disguise as angels. He screamed, but only in his head. He never actually made a sound, so terrified he was.

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS: LEMONS THIS OFFENDS, GO DOWN TO LEMOND END**_

Keigo dragged Ryoma up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him with a bang, his eyes boring into Ryoma, hot with lust. He kissed Ryoma full on the mouth, hot and wet. " do you know how long?"he rasped, kissing Ryoma on the throat, his hands working feverishly at their clothes. Ryoma's clothes were the first to go, then his own, making a pathway from the door the bed. The two moaning and rubbing against each other.

" Yeah, …. know.." Ryoma said, angling his head up, so Keigo would have better access to him.

" I want to savor you and taste you.. .too loong." Keigo said, as his hands, mouth and tongue caressed Ryoma's body, as lovingly as Ryoma did earlier to the kanji of their baby's name.

Ryoma arched his body for Keigo. " I...ahh..I want to do the saa....ahh,nggg." Ryoma wanted to saye he wanted to do the same to Keigo, but at that moment, Keigo had taken his erection into his mouth, working from the tip down, then back up, with that tongue licking and lapping, dripping saliva onto him, coating him wetly, rolling his sac in his hands, massaging it.

" Kei...stop...I'm....going too..." Ryoma could feel himself getting stiffer , harder, and the tongue gave another suck, he couldn't hold it back, coating Keigo's mouth ,throat, and his fingers with sticky wetness. Keigo pushed himself on his elbow, holding the hand that has Ryoma's white semen on it and licked it, looking at Ryoma, his lust not abated at all. All Ryoma could do was be swept up in it. It has really been too long for the two of them. The last time, they were able to make love was during their short break in Hokkaido a three weeks ago. Since then, they had just been so busy.

Ryoma ache at the loss of Keigo's heat. " Turn around Ryoma." Keigo's husky voice commanded him and he did so, going on his hands and knees. Then Keigo's hand was at his middle back, pushing him down and another pulling his hips backwards and upwards, his ass sticking in the air. It was embarrassing but thrilling at the same time. "Spread your legs for me, Ryoma." And again Ryoma obeyed, quite eagerly. Nothing happened and he looked back to see Keigo just sitting there watching him with hooded eyes. " Keigo.." he whined in need, he just came moments ago, but he was already almost fully hard again at this.

" You're so beautiful, Ryoma." Keigo whispered to Ryoma. And indeed, to Keigo, Ryoma is. He watched fondled a each butt cheek, marveling at the color, like light brown sugar. He squeezed the cheeks then pressed them together and pulled them apart, the pucker raspberry entrance opening slightly. He leaned down and licked, loving the way Ryoma gasped.

" Keigo!..Wha...ohh..." Ryoma was shocked when he felt something wet between his crack and realized that Keigo had licked him ..._there. _" It's.. .dirt..y." He gasped out, when he felt the tongue go _in _him. But Keigo wasn't paying, poking and wiggling his tongue, then he pulled it out with a plop, giving a long slow lick upwards. " Mmm, delicious." Placing on protection, he slowly placed himself at the entrance and slowly enter.

Ryoma continued to pant into the sheets, his fists gripping it, and he quivered as Keigo's large form finally loomed over him, finally filling him with what he needs, what he wants, stretching him until Keigo was all the way in. " Damm..you..move!"

" As you wish, Ryoma." And so Keigo move and so did Ryoma. When Keigo slams in, he pushes himself backward meeting Keigo's thrust for thrust. " mmRyo..." Keigo panted. Ryoma is still so tight, gripping him so firmly and he could feel those muscles clenching around him. He reached down and played with Ryoma's erection again. " Come.. lets' come..... together...." he whispered into Ryoma's ear, giving it a bit, then he sucked on Ryoma's neck, gently biting, leaving a mark. Ryoma nodded to show that he heard, still thrusting backwards.. " Y..yesss.s.,,g..." he tried to say something, but only incoherent gasp came out, and with a final thrust, meeting each other, the two went rigid, as they let their orgasm ride them, holding onto each other tightly.

_**LEMOND END**_

" Here at last." The man muttered, sweeping his hand through his dirty blonde, graying hair, then adjusting his sunglasses. _You will soon be in my grasp._

Another man, clean shaven, squared jaw with liver colored hair, stepped up beside the blonde. _I will make the both of you pay._

The two went separate ways. Neither knew the other, but their lives were about to intertwine.

* * *

Finally, the day for the opening of Cafe Aiko is here.

" Wow! Look at this line." A spunky hyper maroon head jumped up, so that he could look over the heads of the crowd of people in front of him.

" Kin-chan. Calm down." Shiraishi scolded his kouhai.

" But I wanna see Koshimae!" Kintaro pouted at Shiraishi. He still wanted to know why his rival didn't make it as a regular.

"We know, Kintaro. But we have to wait in this line like everyone else." Kenya rubbed Kintaro's head.

" Quite the popular place, neh?" The three Shitenhouji players looked to see that Sengoku was the one who spoke and behind him, they saw some players from Yamabuki and Fudomine. The goup acknowledged each other with nods and small talks of ' How do you do?"

" Hai, desu." Dan agreed, looking ahead in wonder at the line in front of them. It consisted of mostly females. Some males there too, that looked like they were dragged their by their girlfriend or wife. Perhaps a sister or a female friend.

Sengoku whistled, ogling some the females there. " Sure are a lot of pretty ladies out here."

" Well, it is Seigaku and Hyoutei hosting this." And with those two teams as waiters, there are bound to be a lot of female patrons. Especially fan-girls.

" Ehh? Wonder why the line is so long. Is the food here really that good? But how can anyone know since it is the first day they are open. Hmmm, but it probably is not better than Kaa-san's sweet treats. Those are really good, but Kaa-san haven't made some in a while. Hmm, there are lots of females here. Milk. Will they have milk …."

Tachibana ignored his teammates rambling, quite used to it by now. He was wondering how did he let his sister, An talk him into coming, since he didn't particularly like sweets. Oh , right. Because she said that Seigaku and Hyoutei are going to be the waiters at this place so that they could raise funds for Seigaku's courts. And since Seigaku is there, that means Ryoma is there and he wanted to see for himself why a player like Ryoma Echizen did not make it as a regular player for Seigaku. Oh and to support Seigaku so that they can repair their courts.

" An-chan! We should go somewhere else. The line is really long. I'm starting to lose my rhythm just standing around."

" No." An shook her head at her boyfriend.

"This line is really long, An-chan." Kamio whined again.

" I want to eat here!" No way was she going to get out of line. She had a sample when Oshitari gave them out and it was heavenly scrumptious.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Kintaro complained. They had already waited for over an hour!

" Hai, desu. I am getting very hungry too. But I will not leave, desu. I would like to speak with Echizen-san, desu."

"Eh? You wanna speak with Koshimae too!" Dan nodded his head. Akutsu scowled at the mention of Ryoma's name. Damn Brat.

Kenya smiled wryly. " Seems both our teams came here because of our curiosity about Echizen."

"Tch, he went up against Fuji, of course he lost. It is I who will beat Fuji since I am his greatest rival." Mizuki smugly said, walking up to them. " Ahhh, Fuji..." He smiled dreamily ,thinking of the day he will beat Fuji in a tennis game. People started to edge away from him, even Yuuta.

Shiraishi felt it best not to mention to Mizuki that he had already beaten Fuji in a game of tennis, lest Mizuki declared him his rival instead.

"But ..dehel" Shiraishi's hand clamped down on Kintaro's mouth, preventing him from speaking further. Leaning down, he whispered into Kintaro's ear. " Kin-chan. Not another word.. Or I will undo my bandages." Kintaro paled and nodded his head up and down.

" Look, desu. We are almost there, desu." Dan pointed and indeed. It looks like they were next.. when the place is about to close.

" Ooh.. I can't wait, Akira-kun." An squealed, holding Kamio's hand. Tachibana sighed and Shinji continued to mutter to himself about all kind of things.

"Ahh, it looks like we made good time." Kajimoto said softly, walking up to the group who had waited for over an hour in line already. Their coach, Aoi Hanamura walking just a few steps behind him and her faithful masterpiece besides her, Reiji. Again nods and " how do you do" were exchanged with Josei Shonen. Hanamura studying Shiraishi and Tachibana with a calculating gleam in her eyes.

" You two.. You are wonderful. Come to Josei High. I can make wonderful masterpieces out of both of you." She told them, but they politely declined. Causing her to pout. Reiji hurriedly consoled her. " Hanamura-sensei. I will always be there for you."

A few minutes later, they were at the door. Shiraishi, Kajimoto and Tachibana walked up to a man with his dark hair slicked back, narrow eyes. He was dressed in a white pleated shirt tucked into a dark pair of pressed pants, a red cummerbund around his waist, a red ruffled tie and a dark coat over the top of it all. And he was glaring at them.

"How many?" The man gruffly asked them, still glaring. It took a moment for it to register that they knew the man … well teen.. and they gaped.

" S..Sanada!" Tachibana gasped out. Sanada's glared deepened, daring them to say anything.

Shiraishi coughed into his bandaged hand. " Well, it is certainly a surprise...to see _you _here."

Hanamura eyed Sanada with that look in her eyes again, but this time with something more... personal in it. Reiji, besides her scowled at Sanada, jealous.

Sanada had had enough. For most of the day, he have been doing this. Enduring the squeals from the females , " If you're going to stand around. Leave."

"Oi Sanada. That's not how you treat our guests. Tsk. And you were doing so well." That arrogant tone had Sanada gritting his teeth, wanting to turn around an just punch the lights out of Keigo. The group looked at Keigo, dressed similarly like Sanada, but with a dark blue cummerbund and same color ruffled tie.

"Let Ore-Sama show you how it is done, once again." Keigo turned to face the group.

" Welcome guests." Keigo greeted. " Would you like to be seated together or in separate parties?"

They all looked at each other , shrugging. Kajimoto answered. " Together is fine."

"Very good. Then follow Ore-Sama. You as well, Sanada."

"Is he supposed to say " Ore-Sama?" Sengoku mused, following Atobe.

" It's Atobe." Kajimoto stated and that explains that. They followed Atobe as he led them inside, taking in their surroundings. The place was quite packed, even near closing time. They saw Yuushi was playing the violin with Oshitari on the piano at the corner of the room. Kikumaru holding a tray over his head, Inui writing in a small notepad, taking orders. Shishido and Momoshiro clearing tables. This was all very good, but they were surprised. What surprised them most were seeing Rikkai Regulars serving tables as well. There was Marui smiling and nodding his head as he spoke with his customers. Jackal over by the corner, wiping down tables that were just cleared. _Yanagi_, weaving around with a tray of water glasses to his tables.. _eyes still closed._

"Sanada, how did you and Rikkai get talked into this?" Tachibana asked, curious. The rest were curious as well. They knew Hyoutei and Seigaku are rivals, but are also on friendly terms outside of matches and have participated in many practice matches together since their middle school days, so there is no surprise they are helping, but Rikkai as well... They never thought they would see the day that Rikkai would willingly work with another team. Most knew that Rikkai High Tennis Regulars usually turns down any offer of practice matches with the other teams, train only with each other and rarely if ever, participate in any event with another team. Especially in helping Seigaku.

Sanada kept silent, not saying anything at all. It really was none of their business why. Marui bounded over and whispered to Atobe. All they heard were something about the kitchen. "Sanada. Ore-Sama has something that needs to be taken care of. You show them the way from here, ahn."

Twitch. " Follow me." A few short strides later, they were led to a large table " Here is your table." Twitch. Sanada gestured to it and they seated themselves.

" Your waiters will be with you momentarily." Twitch. Lips and cheeks started to stretch, a line of white teeth could be seen as those lips parted. Twitch. " Please enjoy.." Twitch... " your time."

Dan and Kintaro quivered in their seats. "I'm scared, Shiraishi-senpai."

" Me, too, desu. Akutsu-senpai. He's scary,desu." Dan also said, seated between Sengoku and Akutsu.

" Was Sanada trying to _smile?" _Kajimoto questioned. Even he too was a bit unnerved.

" Oh.. such manliness. Quite a wonderful piece he will be , only if he would join Josei Shonen High."

"Hanamura-sensei." Kajimoto sighed. She just wouldn't quit with that , would she?

"I agree with Hanamura-san. Sanada-san looks really hot doesn't he?"An stated, and giggled along with Hanamura.

"An-chan!" Kamio whined.

" An!" Tachibana gave his sister a look, but she just wrinkled her nose at him. " It's true."

A few minutes later two waiters, dressed in dark pants and white shirt, with a black apron tied across their waist came up to them.

" Yuukimura!" Shiraishi exclaimed. If he was surprised that Sanada was there, he was even more surprised at Yuukimura being there .. and their waiter.

"Welcome, I will be your server tonight." He passed out the menus to the seated party. " To start, what would you like to drink?"

Kintaro gulped again. This was the guy that played that scary tennis he went up against a couple years ago to stall time for Ryoma. Wait, if Ryoma can beat this guy, why not Fuji?!

" Where's Koshimae?" He asked and Yuukimura gave him a smile.

"Echizen is on break right now." Then he whipped out a small note pad and pen. " What would you like to drink." The group ordered and were eating their pastries, event the thirteen males of the group have to admit that the sweets and their drinks were absolutely wonderful tasting.

" Koshimae!!!" Kintaro suddenly yelled out and shot out of his seat and bounded over to where Ryoma was.

* * *

Ryoma had been there for most of the day, helping out here and there, mostly staying in the kitchen,setting the plate of sweets from orders onto the tray for the waiters to come and get.

It was Kisho-sensei that had explained to them that with so many crowds out there, that it might not be a good idea for Ryoma to be serving yet and to avoid any sort of meltdown.. (they are never going to let him forget that it seems...) So he was out voted by everyone and was here in the kitchens and right now washing dishes. Familiar arms went around him and he leaned his back into it, giving a deep sigh.

" Are you tired, love?" That voice that he loves to listen to … most of the time anyways.. asked him.

" Hn. A little." Ryoma leaned his head back and a bit and looked up, then stood on tip toe to nip the chin. Those eyes darkened down at him and he smirked, wiggling his bottom back.

" Brat, if you keep that up, Ore-Sama will take you here and now." Keigo growled softly. " And be damn to anyone else."

Ryoma turned himself around to face Keigo, rubbing his face against Keigo's chest. " Hmm, I have always want to do it in a kitchen." He tilted his head up so that Keigo could kiss him and forgetting that there were pastry chefs and Kikumaru in the kitchen, Keigo pushed Ryoma back until he was against the sink and kissed him, slanting his mouth over and over atop Ryoma's.

" Ahem..." Someone's throat was clearing.

" Atobe."

" Saa, perhaps we should leave them alone, neh? We might get to watch."

"Fuji..." a deep warning tone. Atobe broke apart from the kiss and glared at the two.

" No need to look like that Atobe."Fuji smiled at him. " Shishido is tired and Jirou fell asleep, so we need an extra waiter. Yuukimura took over for Shishido already and so.."

" I'll do it." Ryoma interrupted Fuji.

" Ryoma.."

" It'll be fine, Kei. There's not much people out there anymore and I need to just stretch my legs."

And so Ryoma quickly changed into his waiter outfit, which had Keigo drooling and getting ideas. _Hmm, need to have Ryoma wear that for Ore-Sama at home and be Ore-Sama's __**personal **__server._

Ryoma walked out, refilling drinks and clearing plates, when he heard a shout. Only one person ever calls him ' Koshimae' and he turned to see Kintaro barreling towards him.

" Koshimae...eh, you!" Yuukimura suddenly appeared in front of Kintaro, a super creepy smile on his face that had Kintaro stopped on his track.

" There will be no running at this establishment."

" Y..yes sir."

Yuukimura looked behind him. " Echizen, you have guests to serve, no?"

" Right." Ryoma glared at Yuukimura and went to help some other guests. He was not a child that needs to be coddled, but it seems everyone here wants to do that. He looked around, even near time to close, people are still coming in. At this rate, they would make enough money to rebuild Seigaku courts in no time. But he hate to see the place come down. Cafe Aiko..

" What may I get you to start with?"

" ECHIZEN!"

" RYOMA-SAMA!!"

Oh dear God, he didn't even realize who he was serving since he was thinking about the cafe.

" Echizen." Katsuo and Horio greeted him softly, for which Ryoma was thankful.

" R..R..Ryoma-kun."

He nodded to them and asked what they would like to drink again. Writing down what they want he left as quickly as possible.

" My, Sakuno. Doesn't Ryoma-Sama look so cool!" Tomoka squealed and Sakuno blushed. Indeed Ryoma looks very handsome tonight, she thought, her eyes following him as he served other guests. She didn't realize that a pair of dark blue eyes is watching her, his lips thinned, following her gaze as well. He will just have to show the girl that Ryoma is his.

* * *

" Finally, they are starting to leave." Momoshiro wiped his forehead and sighed, relaxing a bit. They have been going at full pace all day, switching out every few hours for some to take a rest. A few minutes later, the guest have left, except tennis player group and Horio's group. Sanada and Tezuka went to lock up the front.

"Hai, Hai, nya. Sooo tired." Kikumaru sighed, slouching down in a chair.

"Saa, it was quite fun, though, neh.?" He took something out of his pocket.

" Fujiko, you got picutres, nya!"

"Fuji, when did you have the time?" Shishido wanted to know. From what he can tell, Fuji and Yuukimura had been making drinks all evening. He stood besides Fuji, looking at the pictures that Fuji is flipping through on his digital camera.

Fuji just smiled. " S-E-C-R-E-T."

"You guys look really tired." Kajimoto said, coming up to them. "Everything was really delicious."

"Yes, it was." Shiraishi agreed, and Tachibana nodded.

"That is good to hear." Yuukimura said.

" So how did Rikkai get roped into helping out?" Shiraishi asked the question Tachibana had Sanada earlier. Yuukimura did as Fuji and smiled. " S-E-C-R-E-T."

" I wanna come here again!" Kintaro exclaimed, smiling widely , a bit of cream at the corner of his mouth.

"Hai, desu."

The group stood there making some small talks.

" Ah, An-chan. How are you doing?" Momoshiro asked his ex. " I'm good. How about you, Momo-kun."

Rubbing the back of his head, Momo smiled, his eyes darting to a certain blonde. " Oh, just good." Kamio glared at Momo, moving an arm over An.

"MOMO-SENPAI!!"

" Yo! Long time no see guys."He greeted Horio and his group.

"Where's Echizen?" Akutsu demanded. It was the reason he came here. To see Echizen, not to eat. But he had to admit that the pastries and drinks were really good.

At the mention of Echizen, Kintaro's eyes lit up. "Oh yea! I forgot. Where's Koshimae. I saw him earlier! So where is he!"

" Hmm, so noisy."

Kintaro and Dan turned around. " Koshimae! Echizen-san!"

" Ryoma-kun." Sakuno poked her fingers together.

Ryoma ignored her, staring at the other two. " Koshimae! Why aren't you a regular?!"Kintaro got close to Ryoma, yelling out his question. Ryoma backed up a few steps, swallowing. Kintaro was really close.

Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro Sakuno and Tomoka's eyes all widened.

" Eh! RYOMA-SAMA! There must be am mistake. Yeah! A MISTAKE!" Tomoka screamed, looking at Momoshiro, who looked away.

"No, there's no mistake. I didn't make it." Ryoma coolly said.

" But Koshimae! How come that other guy.." and he pointed at Kevin.. " is, but not you!" Kintaro just refused to believe his rival isn't a regular. "You beat him before right? Play me, Koshimae!"

Ryoma gritted his teeth. Damn it, what was he supposed to say to not being a regular. And he knows how Kintaro plays. Even though he was lots better, he was not anywhere near taking on Kintaro and he did not relish humiliating himself any further.

" Damn brat is playing me!" Akutsu stated, looking at Ryoma. And he immediately noticed a few things off. Not anything major was showing. But there was just something a bit different about the brat.

Tachibana, Shiraishi, Kajimoto and Hanamura also noted that Ryoma seems different.

" No! He's playing me!" Kintaro glared at Akutsu.

" Kin-chan, enough already. They are about to close, so we should go.."

" NO! It's still light out and I wanna play Koshimae!" Kintaro stomped his feet , whining, pointing at Ryoma. Unfortunately, he was so close to Ryoma that when he pointed and spun around, the edge of his fist connected with Ryoma's right cheek , not hard, but hard enough to leave a red mark and hard enough that Ryoma stumbled back a bit, his feet caught on one of the chair and he fell.

* * *

Updated 12/26/2009

Hoped everyone had a good Christmas!!

So here's Chapter 47. Evil villains appeared for a brief moment.

Please read and review! Thank you!


	48. Lemons and Dinner

THANK YOU to - YaoiFan, HiKaRi-ChIbI , erisreigned , MandaxPanda , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , secret25 , misaki , Lady Monozuki , ILOVEGAARA , memedis , IsobelAnis, vampiresakuya , EchizenRyomaLover , Ria Sakazaki , ryoka-chan, SamLien , Mirsama , xxSnowxxAngelxx , Me , tellerofstorys , bunnykim89

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Ria Sakaki, I know, short lemons. Sorry :( Got some more here, kinda short as well... but hope you like

For those that have asked and PM me for a SanadaxYuukimura Smex time: It's there turn down there somewhere... Sooooo. Hope you like!

_

* * *

_

_Previosly: " Damn brat is playing me!" Akutsu stated, looking at Ryoma. And he immediately noticed a few things off. Not anything major was showing. But there was just something a bit different about the brat. _

_Tachibana, Shiraishi, Kajimoto and Hanamura also noted that Ryoma seems different. _

" _No! He's playing me!" Kintaro glared at Akutsu. _

" _Kin-chan, enough already. They are about to close, so we should go.."_

" _NO! It's still light out and I wanna play Koshimae!" Kintaro stomped his feet , whining, pointing at Ryoma. Unfortunately, he was so close to Ryoma that when he pointed and spun around the edge of his fist connected with Ryoma's right cheek , not hard, but hard enough to leave a red mark and hard enough that Ryoma stumbled back a bit, his feet caught on one of the chair and he fell._

Kevin saw and ran over, knowing that Ryoma may just have one of his episodes. Momoshiro also went over to Ryoma's, but was stopped by Fuji.

" Get Atobe ! He's in the kitchens." Fuji and Yuukimura went to Ryoma's side.

" It was an accident! I didn't mean to." Kintaro said, looking at Shiraishi. "I'm sure Echizen is fine, Kin-chan, it's just.." He looked over at Ryoma, but paled instead. Ryoma was gasping and breathing in quickly, shaking, his face ashen. He was hyperventilating.

" What the hell is wrong with Echizen? It was just a small tap." Horio exclaimed, laughing. "Jeez, what a wu...ss." Fuji and Yuukimura turned simultaneous glare at the loud mouth. " Leave, Horio." Fuji quietly said, but you could see the frost coming out of his mouth.

" Bu...t"

Katsuo and Kachiro shushed him. " Horio. Let us go."

" Now." Yuukimura commanded. Horio fled the scene, Katsuo and Kachiro behind him. Tomoka and Sakuno stayed behind, worried about Ryoma, staying quiet.

Even Shinji was quiet. This was not like the teen who played against him, even after the racket had cut his left eye.

"I..I'm fine... sen..s ..pai.."Ryoma knew what was going on, but he just couldn't stop his shaking. He wants to scream , to rage. He was getting better, so how come a he was like this, so panic strickened, shaking uncontrollably. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to focus his breathing like the doctors told him to.

" Koshimae , I'm sorry.." Kintaro yelled out and stepped towards Ryoma and reached out to help him up, but Ryoma scooted back from him instead.. " D..dont' tou..ch." Ryoma stuttered out.

" Ryoma!" Keigo rushed out from the kitchens. When Momoshiro and Kikumaru had come rushing in about Ryoma, he rushed out immediately, going to Ryoma's side.

" Are you alright? " Ryoma swallowed and nodded his head. " What happened? Tell Ore-Sama!" Keigo demanded, reaching his hand out to Ryoma.

Ryoma tried to force out a smile. " Tired. Just fell." Keigo studied Ryoma's face. His eyes zoomed in on the slight swell of Ryoma's cheek and he turned around to look for the culprit, his dark blue eyes found the form of a trembling Kintaro.

Kintaro lips quivered and he ran behind Shiraishi, frightened. Looking at those eyes were like looking at death it self.

"K..Kei. Home, please." Keigo turned his attention back to Ryoma.

" Ore-Sama knew it. This was too much for you. Ore-Sama will have the driver take us home." He scooped Ryoma up into his arm, ignoring the stunned looks of those that didn't know the two were a couple. Ryoma turned his face into Keigo, not caring anymore. He just want to go home. Keigo walked out and as he walked by a wide eye, hurt face of Sakuno, holding Ryoma closer to him. The message was clear. _He's MINE._

_

* * *

_

" Oohh. That was so hot!" Hanamura squealed. " Atobe just carried off Echizen-kun. So romantic!"

" Hanamura-sensei. I, too will carry you anywhere!" Reiji declared.

" Fuji , Yuukimura. Is everything alright? Atobe just left with Echizen in his arms, not saying anything." Tezuka asked his boyfriend.

" Echizen looked like that one time..." Sanada started, but trailed off, not sure what to really say.

" So Atobe and Echizen are like that, hmm. Wonder why he reacted like that? The food here was really good. Have to come again. But he played me with his eye hurt, so why was he so shaken up.. maybe he was tired. When I'm tired, I get shaky too. Or when I'm hungry. So Echizen was hungry then. It's no wonder, the place was really busy. But why wasn't he a regular. I want to know that...."

" Shinji!" Tachibana scolded the rambler.

"Sorry, Tachibana."

"I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to punch Koshimae!" Kintaro bowed up and down, apologizing to Tezuka, since he was Ryoma's team captain.

" Saa, it's fine. Echizen wasn't hurt badly. just a little surprised." Fuji calmly told Kintaro, not wanting the teen to beat himself up about it. He knows this is something that Ryoma has to work through on his own.

Hanamura tapped her chin thoughtfully. " Hmmmm, a reaction like that. It usually happens to children who were abused....Oh." Hanamura blinked.

" Hanamura-sensei. Are you saying that Echizen had an abusive childhood?" Kajimoto was shocked at the thought.

Shiraishi paled and Kintaro started to bawl. " I see, then I do apologize for this Tezuka."

Tezuka shook his head at Shiraishi's apologies. " You did not know."

" Ah, don't worry. It could have been a lot worse, you know. He could have a total meltdown like he did.... "

" Momoshiro!" Tezuka barked out.

Momoshiro cheeks went pink and he rubbed the back of this head, smiling nervously. " Oops."

" So this means that it has happened before?" Hanamura questioned them again.

"But he was fine when he played me. He hurt his eyes and wasn't like that at all. So it did not make sense that he would react that way, because he would then two years ago too... did that mean it happened recently.."

Tachibana glanced sharply at Shinji's last statement and Akutsu growled. " That's right. The brat didn't behave that way, even when I threw rocks at him. What happened, Tezuka?"

Mizuki twirled his hair and beside him, Yuuta was wide eyed. Someone had abused Echizen? " It makes sense. A reaction like that. And if you said he had a meltdown before.. It must have been horrible. So who hurt him?" Mizuki asked.

"Everyone, this is Echizen's personal business." Yuukimura stated.

" But you know, Yuukimura. Otherwise you, Sanada and your team would not be here." Kenya pointed out, gesturing to the other players , who have started to crowed around.

" Hey, Yuuki-buchou says it's not your business, shut it!" Kirihara yelled at him.

" Our team just happened on it by chance." Sanada stated and most everyone that was there the day that he confessed to Ryoma stared at him. He was the cause of Ryoma's breakdown that day, well in a way. Sanada ignored the stares directed at him.

"Chance? Sanada-Fukubuchou. It was because you said you loved him..." Kirihara's voice trailed off when everyone stared at him , Sanada and Yuukimura glaring holes into his body. He gulped. " Oops."

Now the other players stared agog at Sanada. _Sanada loves Echizen?_

" But Echizen and Atobe left together, so that means they are going out right? So how come Sanada confessed. Is it a threesome?But Sanada is dating Yuukimura, isn't he? A foursome then, this is all really confusing. Who is going out with who?" Shinji muttered to himself again, trying to work that out.

" Ha! I knew it! There is something going on. Didn't I say it last year?" Mizuki stated in triumph.

" Mizuki-senpai. You said that Tezuka and Atobe liked each other. Or a threesome with Tezuka, Atobe and Sanada." Mizuki waved away Yuuta's words. " Same difference. Well, it's getting late, we better be off. Tell Echizen I hope he gets better soon." Mizuki and Yuuta left the rest of them.

" Yuushi. What's going on?" Kenya ask his cousin. Yuushi just pushed up his glasses and shrug. " Hmm, nothing much. It is as Kirihara says, it really isn't our any of our business to say."

"They are right. We do not have the right to ask what is going on."Kajimoto said in his soft voice. " We should be going, everyone." Kajimoto nodded to everyone and left with his coach and teammate.

" Hmmph. Damn Brat better get better soon. He owes me a match." Akutsu's gruff voice growled out and he too left, Dan and Sengoku following with nods and byes. Akutsu frowned, walking out. Whatever happened to Echizen must have indeed been awful for him to behave the way he did. And as Momoshiro said, this was a light reaction.

Tomoka and Sakuno had tears in their eyes. Poor Ryoma. " Sakuno, let's go now, okay." Tomoka said quietly, instead of her usual loud tone. Sakuno nodded, biting her lips. " Yes, let's go."

An looked down and held onto Kamio, who was comforting her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He didn't really knew Echizen, but they were acquaintances , weren't they? And they had played together before and spoke. To think that something like this has happened to someone he knew.

Tachibana sighed. They were right, though. It is none of their business. " Tezuka. We will leave as well, please let Echizen know we hope he is better soon. I would like to play him someday." Tezuka nodded, watching them leave. Only Shitenhouji remained.

" I'mm hic.. sorry!.. Reall....y..hicu....please.. tell Kosh...i.. mae.." Kintaro continued to bawl again. He felt completely like an ass for hitting Echizen. Even if he didn't know.

"Of course, Kintaro. We will tell Echizen for you." Fuji assured him. Shiraishi patted his kouhai on the head and sighed. " It's alright, Kin-chan. Echizen is strong. He will be fine."

" B..but he was ...sh..ak..ing..! it's alllllll.. my f..."

"Oi! What's with all the cyring?!"

" Ryoga!" Kirihara rushed over to his boyfriend's side, then pointed at Kintaro. "He punched Echizen."

Ryoga followed the point and his face reddened in rage. " WHAT!"

Everyone face palmed.

"Kirihara-Tarundaro!"

* * *

Kirihara sat in the driver's seat, hunched down. " I'm really sorry, Ryoga." He glance at Ryoga. After he had said that Kintaro punched Ryoma, Ryoga had marched over and then punched Kintaro in the face. Then Shiraishi punched Ryoga in the stomach. So Ryoga wasn't going to take it lying down. Someone had hurt his brother, so he got back up and swung at Shiraishi, who dodged, so he punched Kenya instead. So the two on one fight lasted a bit, until Tezuka and Sanada boomed in their loud deep voice that it was enough and if they don't stop they were all going to be running laps until eternity. Yuukimura then explained that it was just an accident that Kintaro punched Ryoma.

Ryoga look at his boyfriend briefly, then just smirked. " Nah, it's alright. Hadn't had that much of a workout since Prissy boy and I fought. It was fun." He pulled his car in front of Kirihara's house.

" But you got hurt." Ryoga loved the tone, he leaned in and gave Kirihara a kiss on the lips. " It's really alright, Akaya-chaaaan. But if you really want to make me feel better.." He took one of Kirihara's hand and placed it on top of his erection, causing Kirihara to yelp and jerk his hand back. " Pervert. No good old pervert!" And he scrambled out of the car, stomping to his way to his door, then slamming it shut behind him.

In the car, Ryoga sighed in disappointment. He hadn't been able to have sex with Kirihara in a couple weeks and he really was in need. Ah well, it looks like the hand will have to do for now.

Kirihara stomped into his room, muttering about perverts. " Eh, Akaya-kun, you 're home." His mother smiled at him, poking her head up into his room. " how did it go? Kaa-san is really sorry she didn't get to go today. I'd really wanted to see my Akaya in his uniform too."

"There were lots of people, Kaa-san. You would have to wait in a long line if you went today." He told her.

She watched him for a bit, then asked. " So who was it that brought you home?" She asked. She had peeked out the window of the living room, when she heard a car pull up. And A silhouette of someone leaning in to kiss her baby boy. A silhouette of a very male figure.

" Oh..umm, a friend, Kaa-san."

" Ah, you should have had him come in for tea, Akaya." His mother tsked.

Kirihara laughed nervously. " Maybe next time."

" How about dinner tomorrow night. Kaa-san and Tou-san would love to meet this friend of yours. I won't take no for an answer, Akaya-kun. So tomorrow at 6 pm okay." His mother smiled at him and then left.

Kirihara panicked. His mother wanted to meet his boyfriend. Well she didn't know that Ryoga and him were

dating, but if Ryoga came over , then they might find out. He's not ready for them to find out!

* * *

Keigo thumbed the area that was a bit swollen on Ryoma's cheek. " So care to tell Ore-Sama how you got this?"

" I fell." Keigo's eyebrow rose in disbelief. " Really?"

" Yes."

" Hmm, perhaps Fuji could tell Ore-Sama what really happened."

" Keigo.." Ryoma huffed. " Fine. Kintaro accidentally hit me. He wanted to play a game and he pointed to me as he turned, so his fist caught my face. Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm still such a .. a wuss. Damn. I thought I was getting better, Kei. But this just proves I'll never get over it. Why can't I just get over this?" Ryoma choked on a sob.

All Keigo could do was hold his love. " You are better, Ryoma. You are strong , Ryoma. When Ore-Sama came to you, you tried to smile. You were shaking , yes. But you tried to smile and you knew where you were. Just think back a bit, you will see."

He breathed in the scent of Keigo. Keigo was right. He didn't see his mother. He was scared when that fist connected with him, but he didn't see the shadow of his mother looming over him like before.

"And we'll get through this together, neh, Ryoma?"

Ryoma nodded. "Usu."

* * *

The blonde man sat at a table in a bar, shooting back a shot of whiskey, then slamming the small glass on the counter. " Damn Echizen. Because of you, I losh everyshing. My forshune, then my wife. And now you take away my shun!" He ranted. "Oi, give me anozer!" He demanded with a bit of a slur to the bartender behind the counter.

" Ah, sir. I believe you have had enough." The bartender told him, which caused the blonde man to stand up and growled in the bartender's face, alcohol breath wafting from his mouth. " I duntsh give a fuck. I've gosht the money, so pour me anozerr."

The bartender, intimidated did as he was told and refilled the man's glass.

Another man, a few chairs away, sipping at his own drink, heard and slid over next to the blonde man. Taking a cigar out, he lit it and smoked a few puffs. " So I heard you have a grudge against the Echizen, too, eh?"

The blonde blinked a few times. " Yeah. What abouthist?" (what about it?")

The other man shrugged. "They ruined me too, you know. I want to pay them back for what they did." He eyed the blonde with a calculating gleam in his eyes. " We can help each other."

The blonde wobbled in his seat, leaning onto the bar. " Here fer my shsun." (here for my son.) " Hish grandparents lefst him moneesh. Lotsha moneesh. (his grandparents left him money. Lots of money). The blonde said, downing another shot.

Puffs. Puffs. The other man blew out a few smoke and tapped the end onto an ashtray. " Let's go somewhere and talk my friend." The man grabbed the blonde and walked off to a corner booth, signaling for more drinks to be delivered to his table.

" So what do you plan to do about your son?" The man asked.

" Gersh cushody." (get custody). And he drank some more.

" Oh? What about his mother?"

The blonde laughed cruelly. " Deashd. Kilshed her." (Dead. Killed her.)

" Really?"

" Yesh. Bitchs .. so I kilshed sher." The blonde guzzled another drink that the other man poured for him.

So a few hours went with the blonde drinking and the other man pouring more for him, a cold gleam in his eyes as he planned.

* * *

" Wow, last night was a smash hit, wasn't it, Fujiko?" Kikumaru was really happy. Last night was tiring, but it was fun too.. well except the part with Ryoma. But Ryoma seemed fine this morning. Kikumaru watched the way Oishi was worrying over Ryoma right now after he heard what happened. He was beating himself up for not being there, but nothing could really be done. His mom had gotten a cold and his dad was working, so he had to watch over her didn't he?

"Hmm, yes. Yes it was."

Ryoma wanted to sigh. Oishi was fussing over him, walking around in circles, wringing his hands. Kevin watched him in amused silence.

Takai also watched, but not in amusement._ Damn that Echizen. He's got the regulars all worried over him, even when he isn't an Regular. What's so special about him. Just you wait, Echizen. You're going to get yours. No one humiliate me and gets away with it._

Tezuka finished dressing and was walking out with Fuji when his cell phone rang. " Moshi Moshi." He blinked. Odd for that person to call him. " Not to far from here." He listened some more with Fuji looking on. " Very well, I'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and looked down at his boyfriend.

" Who was it, Mitsu?"

" It was Sanada. Said he needed to talk about something."

" I see." Fuji smiled. " Then I will leave you to it, Mitsu. See you later."

Tezuka frowned. He did not like the way that his boyfriend had just practically skipped out and that smile he gave him, either. Like Fuji knew something he didn't. Then he blinked. The last time he and Sanada spoke was when Sanada was seeking his advice on what to do with Yuukimura.. He really hope that wasn't the case.

Tezuka's hopes were in vain. Keigo was called there as well, so here the three of them sat in an ice cream shop And Sanada has just asked for advice.... about sex.

Sanada looked at the both of them. He knew that Keigo and Ryoma were.. doing it, since he and the rest of the players had walked in on them almost doing it , so had called Keigo here. Same with Tezuka. He was sure that Tezuka and Fuji were too. Of course, he's never had sex or done anything like this. That was why he called these two, he needed help on how to .. do it. This was the most embarrassing thing in his life. Tezuka had even blushed and looked away stammering. Thank God he asked Keigo to be there as well, even if he did want to hit the guy over the head. Keigo had just sat back with his arm crossed over his chest and smirked at him. "So the Emperor is asking us for help, ahn?"

"Yes. I would like to ..take it to the next step with Yuukimura." Sanada's deep voice was somber, serious. Red could be seen working it's way up from his neck and he tried to fight it down, but was losing.

" Ahem.. Perhaps you best explain this, Atobe." Tezuka gestured, his own face red. Tezuka and Sanada wondered how the hell Atobe can keep his cool about this? Someone had just asked him how to have sex and he just sits there smirking. Not even embarrassed.

"Ho? Tezuka, don't tell Ore-Sama you are flustered with Sanada's request? From what Ore-Sama has heard, you are quite the beast in bed, neh?" Keigo leered at him, causing Tezuka and Sanada to reddened even further that they could feel their ears burning. _How could Echizen possibly love this guy?_

"Well, if we are going to discuss that, then Ore-Sama suggest we do so in a more private area." Keigo stood up and snapped his fingers. "Come Tezuka, Sanada." The two immediately stood up to follow then froze and looked at each other, stunned that they had immediately obeyed.

" You really think this was a good idea, Sanada? There are books about.. what you need to know." Tezuka suggested.

" I .. actually didn't think about that.." Sanada admitted. Oh why didn't he think of that first. Now he was stuck with Keigo. Tezuka was fine, but Keigo...he shuddered,

" Oi, you two. Ore-Sama does not like to be kept waiting!" Sanada looked at Tezuka, his eyes showing what he wants to say. _Let's get out of here. _Tezuka slowly shook his head. " You have known him for as long as I have, Sanada. Unfortunately, once Atobe set his mind on something, you know as well as I , that he's going to finish it." That was what Sanada was afraid of.

* * *

"Fufufufufu." Fuji laughed into his hand, completely enjoying Sanada and Tezuka's discomfort, Yuukimura next to him. He had called Yuukimura after Tezuka had told him about Sanada calling and they quickly met up and followed them to this shop. The three never even knew they sat just behind a potted plant, listening in on their conversation.

"So, it seems that Sanada is finally ready to take this to the next step, Yuukimura."

Yuukimura smiled, delight in his eyes. " Hmm, yes, so it seems."

" Can't wait to hear about it, Yuukimura. You must tell me the next day."

" Of course, though I wonder what Atobe is going to tell him."

" No worries, from how satisfied Echizen always look, Atobe is a wonderful lover, I'm sure. Tezuka a great lover too, but he can be a bit of a prude every now and then."

" Ahh, well, from what I hear as I passed by your room at night, Fuji, Tezuka is quite the rough lover."

" Oh yes, and that's how I like it." Fuji licked his spoon. He loves the way that Tezuka is only like that with him. Only him.

* * *

The three sat in the back of the limo , with Atobe across from the both of them. Atobe had told his driver to just drive anywhere and so here they sat. Atobe still has that smirk on his face. Tezuka and Sanada sat next to each other, uncomfortable.

" So Sanada, what are Yuukimura's sensitive spot?" Sanada paused, what the hell were sensitive spots?

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD. SKIP TO LEMON ENDS IF THIS OFFENDS**

"So what do you say?" Kirihara poked his fingers together waiting for Ryoga to reply.

Ryoga pursed his lips, then tackled Kirihara to the bed, giving him a kiss. " Of course I would love to meet your parents, Akay-chan. You've met mine, so it's fair."

"Yeah, but my parents don't know about...you know.. us."He pushed Ryoga off him, frowning. " I didn't tell them and I don't know .. how they are going to take it. Kaa-san thinks you're a friend."

" Ah, so that's how it is." Ryoga gave a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. " Well, no problem, Akaya-chan. We can take it slow. Let your parents get to know me first..." Kirihara smiled in relief, then jumped, startled.... " then BAM. We'll hit them with the truth and whether they like it or not, that's just too bad. And if I have to make love to you in front of them for them to accept the truth... So be it!" Ryoga laughed and Kirihara trembled. What the hell have he gotten into. Is Echizen (Ryoma) the only sane one in this family?

The laughter stopped and Kirihara gasped when Ryoga suddenly pulled him close, tugging at his clothes. " We have a few hours before we gotta meet the parents. And I want inside of you now, Akaya-chan. The hand just isn't as satisfying as feeling the heat of you clenching around me."

Kirihara moaned at that those words. He too, wanted to feel Ryoga in him, filling him. It has been a couple busy weeks and they hadn't even had the time alone together for so long. He licked his lips, breathing shakily when callused thumbs lightly caress his nipples.

" So sensitive, Akaya-chan. Look at them, they're perking up." Ryoga whispered, playing with those nipples, then giving it a lick. " Look at you Akaya-chan, I've barely done anything and you're already leaking." Now the callused thumb rub the tip of his erection, smearing milky liquid atop it.

"Ahh. s..stop saying these things!." Kirihara exclaimed, embarrassed to hear it, but he was really aroused as well.

" Hmm, this feels really good, doesn't it. Look at you, you're trembling and writhing beneath me."

" Mmh..oahh." Kirihara moaned at the touch. " No, wait...Ryoga."

" I don't think I can, Akaya-chan."

" But I want..to.. touch you, too." Kirihara shyly confessed, a blush on his cheeks and Ryoga clutched his nose. _He's too cute. Too adorable. Those emerald eyes looking at me like that._

"Alright." Ryoga lay down on his back and Kirihara sat up on his knees, looking at Ryoga's body. So fit and lean. He let his hands roam all over Ryoga's body, not doing much, just touching, but the way that Ryoga would gasp or moan, every now and then caused Kirihara to feel confident that he was doing something right.

Besides that one time he gave Ryoga a blow job in his bedroom, he's not done much since. That time at the inn, Ryoga did all the work, so this time he wants to kiss and touch his boyfriend's body. He scooted closer to Ryoga, leaning down and licked a dark colored nipple. Then he kissed and licked down that tan body. " A..kaya." This time it was Ryoga that moaned and writhed beneath him and Kirihara felt wonderful. He closed in on Ryoga's erection, inhaling, breathing in the musky scent of him, then opened his mouth wide and took Ryoga's entire length in his mouth.

" God!" Ryoga arched his back, pushing himself deeper into Kirihara's mouth, feeling the back of his throat, causing Kirihara to gag a bit.

" That's feels... so.. , Akaya. Suck me.. harder..." He clutched that dark mane of hair.

Kirihara loved the feeling of being in control, of making Ryoga beg him like this. He sucked and licked hungrily at Ryoga's erection, until Ryoga clutched his hair and pulled him back... " Stop.. gonna come." Ryoga breathed, his nostrils flaring as he tried to calm himself down.

" So.. I want you to come." Kirihara pouted.

" But I want to come with you, Akaya." He leaned up on his elbow, then dragged Kirihara next to him, and rolled atop him. He rubbed his tip next next to Kirihara's thigh and Kirihara moaned at the heat and bucked. " Please..."

Ryoga took some lube next to the bed and spread it over his fingers, and insert a couple into Kirihara's, causing the teen to moan and push up onto those fingers. " Ahh, such a beautiful reaction."

" I..iwant you, Ryoga...please." Ryoga didn't need to hear anymore, that needy voice that said he wants him was enough and he couldn't help it. He lifted those buttocks with his hands and positioned himself. With a swift push, sheathed himself to the hilt inside of Kirihara, his head rolling back and he thrust.

" So amazing, Akaya.. if .. " Ryoga thrust, watching Kirihara's face. " If.. only you could see your self." He leaned down and kiss the gasping and moaning body underneath him.. whispering. " you're so wonderful to watch..."

He kept on thrusting into Kirihara, squelching sounds were made as he thrust in and out. " Come with me... together." The sounds of the bed creaking with each forceful move. Kirihara clutched onto Ryoga's back with Ryoga filling him so deeply. He could already feel himself clenching around the length of Ryoga's erection, feeling his own erection grow and almost bursting.

" That's it... love.. come .." and with another thrust, Ryoga filled Kirihara's with his heat and Kirihara spread his heat over their chests.

**WARNING LEMON CONTINUES:**

" Where are you taking me, Kei?" Ryoma ask his boyfriend. Keigo had come to his house that evening, looking absolutely gorgeous as always, making Ryoma's mouth water at the sight. He thought they were going to go to his bedroom and do all sort of stuff until he was sore the next morning, but nope. Instead, Keigo had said he had a surprise for Ryoma and led him out of the house and into the car. He then said that Ryoma needed to be blindfolded, so here he sat, riding in a car, blindfolded.

"Uh-huh. If Ore-Sama tells, it will no longer be a surprise, nah?"

He drummed his fingers on his thighs impatiently, wanting to know where they were going and what the surprise that Keigo had planned was. He can't wait. Keigo's surprises are wonder. Like the time on Valentine's Day where he was presented with the ring he now wears around his neck. Then just last night, when Keigo named the Cafe after their unborn child....

"We are here. Come Ryoma." Ryoma felt Keigo's strong hand holding his and helped him out of the car. They walked a few steps and stopped. He heard cars passing by, and Keigo jiggling a set of keys and door opening.

" Careful, Ryo. There's a step here." That strong hand was holding his again, leading him up that step, and kept on walking a bit.

" Ahh." Ryoma felt hands at his shoulders and shivered. With his eyes bounded like this, his other senses seemed to have heightened. The blindfold was unknotted and Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden brightness, before opening them and looked around. He was pretty sure that the place is the kitchen of Cafe Aiko, but different. Instead of the long metal table that was there, a queen sized bed sat in it's place, covered in a white silk sheet and large rich purple blanket. Atop it and over the floors were rose petals in shiny brilliant silver color. He didn't know that there were silver roses. Ryoma bent down and picked up a petal, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Is this real silver?" he asked incredulously.

" But of course!" Ryoma figured he should have known. He remembered that time back in December when Keigo took him out for that ice cream that had edible gold. Freaking $1000 for an ice cream sundae. Even if it was really delicious.

" Hmm, you know I might get really spoiled."

He smiled, glad Ryoma loved it. It was all he could think about really since Ryoma had said he wanted to have sex in the kitchen and had arranged for the bed to be brought in and ordered silver dipped roses to be strewn about. Silver because it was Ryoma's favorite color.

" Ah, but Ore-Sama loves to spoil you." Ryoma tilted his head as Keigo gave him a kiss. Guess it really is nice to have a boyfriend like Keigo to spoil him.

"Nn..ah." Wet noises could be heard in the kitchen as they kissed each other, saliva dripping between their tongues, before Keigo broke off and stood up.

Keigo loved the way Ryoma looks naked on the bed. Body flushed in a nice light pink hue, his penis standing erect, white pre-cum, leaking out of the slit. " You did say you always wanted to do it in a kitchen,hmm. Well, Ore-Sama is going to fulfill that wish, Ryoma." Keigo purred and watched goosebumps broke out his young lover's body.

"Then you better get naked as well, Kei." Ryoma said, his usually soft feminine voice deeper with desire. " As you wish." The clothes rustled, as Keigo took off his clothes, standing in his proud glory in front Ryoma.

Ryoma eyed Keigo's hard erection hungrily, then got to his knees, scooting to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs down and got to his knees, pushing his face against Keigo's crotch. He rubbed his head a bit, feeling the crinkly pubic hair tickling his nose, then slowly played with the hanging ball, then ran his hand up Keigo's shaft.

"Sss." Keigo hissed, looking down at Ryoma's head,pushing his hips forward a bit, commandingly and hissed again when Ryoma licked him. "Nnn."

"Mmm, good, Kei." Ryoma moaned, his mouth and tongue sucking and licking. Keigo stood there, thrusting his hip.

"Ryoma.... shit...good.." Keigo moaned out when Ryoma's tongue licked him between that tiny slit. He felt Ryoma stroke his cock a few more times, that hand running up and down before that mouth came down on him again, taking a ball in it and rolling it around his tongue for several minutes, then the other, that hand still stroking him. He was in absolute pure ecstasy at the feeling of Ryoma's hot sexy mouth on him. Keigo was bout to come and he knew it.

" Hmmm, it is now Ore-Sama's turn." Grabbing Ryoma he pushed him back onto the bed until Ryoma layed on his stomach. He sucked on the back of Ryoma's neck , then at the jundture, biting it, leaving a red mark. " Ahh, Kei.." Ryoma gasped. That had stung, but it also felt really good. Keigo kissed his way down Ryoma's back, until he was at the lower back , then lifted Ryoma's hip up so that his lover's naked backside faced him, spread those ass cheek and licked.

" nnnn...." Ryoma wanted to tell Keigo to stop, but the tongue licking him … _there _felt so good that he just wanted to spread his legs further and have Keigo tongue him. Like reading his mind, Keigo did spread Ryoma's ass cheek wider with his hand, then a finger probed into the entrance, only to be replaced with his tongue.

" Ahh G..god." Another gasp from Ryoma. " Feels.. good." Ryoma wiggled his butt backward, wanting more. " please..Kei.. more.. more.." He moaned, lost in pleasure.

Keigo smirked at that cute wiggling ass. " Very well.. " He sheathed himself with a condom and then suddenly turned Ryoma so that Ryoma lay on his right side, then spooned behind him. Keigo lifted the left leg up and placed the tip of his cock in Ryoma.

Ryoma twisted his head to glare at Keigo. " Don't tease..." And he wiggled his hips again. Keigo's eyes darkened. " Hmmp" And this time he sheathed himself in Ryoma. " You're always .. so hot and tight.." Keigo said then took Ryoma's mouth in a wet slurping kiss, and his hand came up to play with Ryoma's erection now, rubbing the tip. " You're so wet here."

" Ha.. ha." The sounds of their gasp and breaths sounded in the kitchen room. With each of Keigo's thrust, Ryoma sees white. Pure white behind his eyes. " Harder... harder.." Keigo complied, thrusting harder and faster into Ryoma. They were both close and he could feel Ryoma tightening around him.

* * *

In his room, Sanada sat on his bed, nervously swallowing and looking at Yuukimura who sat on the recliner to his right. Since that time in Hokkaido, they gone out and held hands every now and then. And have kissed, but this was more. Usually Yuukimura initiates those kisses, but this time he wants to be the one to do so.. Ever since last night, he could not get the picture of Yuukimura in his waiter suit out of his mind.

That black pants and white buttoned up shirt that clung to him. His blue hair tied back in a low pony tail. His team captain looked so cool, but hot and sexy at the same time and Sanada realized with a jolt that he wanted Yuukimura. Really wanted him. Wanted Yuukimura below him and touch him in places.... That was why he called and asked those two about it.. but only Atobe spoke. Sensitive Spots? Well, here goes.

Sanada got up from the bed and approached the sitting Yuukimura. " Is something the matter, Genichirou?" Yuukimura looked at his boyfriend, face curious, but inside he was nervous and an anxious knot was forming in the middle of his stomach. _Will Gen do something now? I want him and he had talked with Atobe.. Wish I knew what Gen was told._

" Ahh, Seiichi, are you thirsty? I can get us some tea." Sanada started off, wiping sweaty hands on his thigh. _I'm so nervous. Sensitive spots. Have to remember sensitive spots._

" No, thank you, Gen. I'm fine." _Hurry up and do something already, Gen._

"I see, well, then..." Sanada scratched his cheek with a finger and walked back to his bed, staring at it a bit, his face a slight pink.

Yuukimura stared at Sanada's back, no glared at Sanada's back. _Gahh. That's IT! _He got up from his chair and walked up to Sanada, grabbed him by the elbow, spun Sanada around and push him onto the bed. Yuukimura then got up atop Sanada, straddling him.

" Seiichi!"

"I've waited long enough, Gen, don't you think?" Yuukimura purred out, then gave Sanada a wet kiss on his lips, then licking his way up Sanada's cheek, to place a soft peck on his temple. " I love you, Gen and I want you so much."

One of Sanada's arm came up and wrapped around Yuukimura's waist, pulling him closer. " I.. I want you too." He admitted to Yuukimura. He swallowed nervously, trying to unbutton Yuukimura's shirt, hands shaking. Yuukimura layed there patiently waiting, letting Sanada go at his own pace. _If I rush him, he might back out and I've waited so long._

After what seemed like an eternity, the both of them were now naked, lying down, facing each other. Sanada's face was beet red, breathing irregularly. He felt like his heart would just pop out of his chest at any moment. He was both nervous and excited at the same time.

"You can touch me, Genichirou. I wont' bite." Then Yuukimura smiled. " Much."

" Ahh, alright." _That was a pathetic response, Sanada. Calm down.O kay, kiss sensitive spots. That's what Atobe said. _He leaned over and kiss Yuukimura on the lips to start. That was a safe place to start, he guess, since they had kissed before.

"That was a very nice kiss, Gen." Yuukimura purred, then reached out for Sanada's hand and placed it on his chest, then rubbed the hand up and down, letting it graze his nipples and he moaned. " Ohh.."

Sanada clenched his teeth. The way the silky smooth skin and the nub felt against his hand was creating sensation through his body already. He felt Yuukimura shifted a bit and then their cocks were touching each other's. "Mmm, Gen. You're so hot.." Referring to the erection that his own had touched. Yuukimura's hands came up and cupped each of his cheek, then he was looking into those eyes

" Don't worry about what you have do so, Gen. Just touch me. Kiss me. Love me." Yuukimura whispered to him.

Sanada didn't respond to that, he couldn't. He felt giddy and dizzy all at once. Heart pounding in his ears, he leaned down again to kiss Yuukimura. His hands roam all over Yuukimura's smooth back, then when he felt a bit brave enough, he grabbed each of Yuukimura's butt cheek. _Firm and smooth._

He trailed his hand down lower to the back of Yuukimura's thigh and Yuukimura gasped at the touch. _Is that a sensitive spot? _He filed that away for later. _Nipples sucking is a very big turn on- you should do that, Sanada. _Atobe's voice echoed in his head. His brow furrowed. Now was _not _the time to be thinking about that narcissist. But he took that advice and lowered his body, until his head was level at Yuukimura's chest. He studied the dusky brown nipples and opened his mouth, his tongue poked out, giving it an experimental lick.

" Ohh, Gen.." _Ahhh, Seiichi does like that. _So he licked the other, and more diligently before he sucked on it, letting his hand playfully go up and down on the back of Yuukimura's thigh, who kept rubbing into his front, making him feel like he was going to explode and when one of Yuukimura's hand touched him there.. SPLURT_ .. _he came. Splurt after splurts for a minute.

" Oh my!" Yuukimura rubbed Sanada's white semen between his fingers and brought it up to his lips and licked it,tasting it. " Hmm, salty and bitter.. but I love it." Licking his fingers clean as Sanada stared on aghast. Not only had he come , now Yuukimura had ate it! He groaned and bury his face in a pillow.

Yuukimura smiled, but daren't laugh at all. He bit his lips a bit and layed back down next to Sanada, tugging at the pillow. " Genichirou. That's no fair at all." He pressed his erection against the left side of Sanada's hip, showing Sanada he was still hard and aching with need.

Pushing his head up, Sanada gaze at Yuukimura's face, then down to that erection that Yuukimura still has on him. Hard and almost a red color, it poked at his thigh. _And as a man, you should know that kissing and licking a person on the penis is a very big turn on as well. _Another piece of advice from Atobe popped up. Could he do it? He's masturbated once or twice.. of course, but he's never touched any other there before.

" It's okay, Gen. You don't have to force yourself." That sad smile Yuukimura gave him prompted him to take action.

" I want to, Seiichi." He placed a kiss on the collarbone and kissed down. When he was at the nipples, he licked them again, liking the way the nub feels against his tongue. He placed wet kisses down the valley of Yuukimura's stomach and down, until he was faced with the head of Yuukimura's penis. Poking out a tongue, he gave it an experimental taste. It tasted a bit salty, but not much like anything, like licking your own fingers. "Ahh, that feels good, Gen." Emboldened by Yuukimura's response he took more of the head in, rolling his tongue around it, feeling Yuukimura gripping his head.

"Right there, Gen... so.. mmm." And for some reason, Sanada was getting aroused again at that touch and the moans Yuukimura was making. Yuukimura lifted Sanada's head away from him, scooting backwards, until he was almost sitting up. He licked his own fingers, making it wet and then spread his legs wide, he pressed a couple fingers into himself.

" Seiichi what...?" Sanada knew this was something he should be doing to prepare his boyfriend, but had forgotten and now he didn't want to stop Yuukimura because his captain looks really hot doing that to himself.

" Mmm..ahh.. Gen.. I'm ready.. I want you to fill me.. now." Sanada's throat went dry and he tried to swallow.

" Are you .. sure?" Yuukimura nodded. " Yes.. want you for so long.. now." Sanada crawled over and placed himself between those spread legs and hesitated.. " I don't want to hurt you, Seiichi."

Yuukimura shook his head. " You won't." But still seeing Sanada not doing anything, he gently took Sanada's erection and lifted his hips so that the tip of that smooth head was at his entrance. At the touch, Sanada's head went dizzy again. It just feels so good, so he lowered himself, pushing in. " Ahhh..." Sanada gasped out, the feeling of hotness closed around the head and he wanted more. "That's right, Gen..You feel so good." At Yuukimura's words, he pressed himself further in, feeling like he was gonna melt. He stopped halfway in when Yuukimrua gasped, but he could hear this one was not in pleasure.

" You alright.. we can stop." Sanada offered. He didn't really want to at this point, but if Yuukimura said so, then he will.

" Don't you dare." was the growled answer he received, so with another push he buried himself to the base and placed his face at the crook of Yuukimura's neck. Once they both caught their breath, Yuukimura moved his hips a bit and then brought his legs up and wrapped around Sanada's hip. " Start moving, Gen."

Sanada chuckled. " Hai, buchou." Moving in and out of Yuukimura, Sanada reveled in the feel of his best friend, now boyfriend/lover, hugging him tightly, loving the sounds of sweet gasps that left Yuukimura's parted lips.

**LEMON END**

" Kirihara-san, thank you for having me." Ryoga greeted Akaya's parents, bowing to them.

Akaya's mom and older sister giggled. " Oh, so polite." His mother commented, his sister nodding her head.

Akaya just stared at Ryoga. Was this polite person really his boyfriend. He had come in, dressed in a pair of dark blue pants, light blue button up shirt and a blazer. Really different from the Ryoga that usually wear a pair of jeans, sometimes with holes in them, white t-shirt, also sometimes with holes in them. He looked really nice, Akaya thought. But weird, since he's not use to seeing Ryoga like that. And he just bowed. To his parents. Not that he was going to complain.. it's just weird.

" Please, Echizen-san. You can call me Ami." His mother told Ryoga. Then his sister, too. " Yes. You are a friend of Akaya, so no need for formalities. I'm Hikari."

Ryoga gave her a blinding smile. " Then Ami-san, Hikari-chan. Then you must call me Ryoga." Akaya watched his mother and sister blush and giggled some more.

Then Ryoga turned to his father. " You as well, sir." Giving his father that charming blinding smile as well, and Akaya's jaw dropped when even his own _father _blushed and nodded. " Then it is Misono for you, Ryoga-kun."

All through dinner he watched Ryoga charm his parents and his sister, sulking. Ryoga wasn't paying any attention to him at all! Now here they sat in the living room, sipping tea and still barely a glance from Ryoga.

Of course Ryoga saw the pout and inwardly smirked to himself at how adorable his emerald eye lover looks. He really wanted to lean over and give that pout a kiss, but ah well. Can't do that with the parents and sister looking on.

" Ryoga, are you a college student?" Hikari, the sister asked. Akaya turned his gaze to Ryoga, his brow furrowed. He never even thought to ask that.. What does Ryoga do when he isn't spending time with him?

" I'm a student at S. University."

Akaya sat up straight at the piece of information. When did Ryoga go to college?

" Oh my. I hear that's a very hard university to get into. You must be really smart, Ryoga-san."

Ryoga smiled and just shrugged his shoulder. " Look, Akaya. Your friend is so modest." Hikari said to her brother.

" Modes , my ass." He thought, but then got a sharp whack on the head from his mother. _Shit. I said it out loud._

" Akaya! Language!" Akaya rubbed his head, glaring at Ryoga. This was all his fault.

His mother turned back to Ryoga after giving him a stern look. " So Ryoga-san, what are you studying?"

"Child psychiatry."

Akaya's mood went somber. No wonder Ryoga chose that, with what happened to his brother and all.

" But isn't the tuition fees also very high, Ryoga-san? Does your parents help out with it?" Misono questioned.

" Yes, they do. I live with my father, younger brother and cousin." Misono nodded. " Good. Good. Perhaps Akaya can get into a good college like that too."

Hikari snorted. " Ha. Not Akaya. He's not very smart."

" Hey!" Akaya exclaimed.

" That's not true at all." Everyone looked at Ryoga. " Akaya is smart. Just not book smart. And yes, he can be a loud mouth idiot who doesn't think before he opens his mouth, does look a little stupid.."

" Oi, you're not helping, Ryoga!"

Ryoga continued on. .. " But he's very determined in the things he does. He's firey and passionate and have a lot of determination. He also studies very hard.." At this Ryoga paused.. " Sometimes.."

The three laughed at this, while Akaya reddened and glared at Ryoga."Were you trying to help me or make me look worse?"

Ryoga being Ryoga, did not have the grace to be embarrassed. He just smiled and lean over to ruffled Akaya's hair. " Aww, Akaya-chan. You are just too adorable." The two froze at Ami's voice.

" So Ryoga-san. How long have you and Akaya been dating?"

* * *

UPDATED 1/2/2010

HOPED EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	49. Jealous?

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Thanks to -MandaxPanda , denizen of the night ,elex88 , Nameless Little Girl , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , erisreigned , Lady Monozuki , sukoi-sugoi , memedis ,ILOVEGAARA , auringonlasku , Ria Sakazaki , IsobelAnis , secret25 , Mirsama , Me , HiKaRi-ChIbI , EchizenRyomaLover , Abyssinian Rose , tellerofstorys , wuzimiko - for your reviews.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

I am very sorry that it was so long between the last update and this!!

_

* * *

_

_Previously: " So Ryoga-san. How long have you and Akaya been dating?"_

It's been two weeks since the opening of Café Aiko and every afternoon after practice, some of the players would gather there to work. It was a mix of Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyoutei players. The place was still very busy, so the original idea of 5 servers wasn't going to work. They usually needed 7-10 servers every afternoon to evening.

People loves coming to the place, since it offered them a great atmosphere and the sweet treats were priced a bit lower than other places .. plus the females love to come, just to get some eye candy. It cannot be disputed that each waiter are very cute, adorable, handsome, or outright smoking hot in their own right. Cafe Aikio offers the female something to drool over, besides the scrumptious pastries, of course.

Kirihara couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked around and busted the tables, getting it ready for the next group. He still could not believe that his family had been okay with him and Ryoga. His sister had squealed and his father had gave a deep sigh, and threaten Ryoga not to hurt him.

"Kirihara-kun seems really happy, ne, Gen?" Yukimura observed the young dark hair teen almost skipping from table to table from behind his counter.

Sanada hmmed noncommittally standing there next to Yukimura, not really caring at all. His time was over and Atobe had taken over, so he was just waiting for Fuji to come relieve Yukimura and they can go home.

* * *

"Here you go, ladies." Choutarou's soft voice addressed the group of four middle school girls, placing a plate of each of their orders in front of them. But their eyes were not on the yummy treats, but at the tall silvered hair teen, which is a yummy treat to their eyes. _Kyaaaa. So cute. _They thought, as he smiled and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

They gulped down their drinks, " Yes, refills, please."

Choutarou inclined his head, and said with a gentle smile that flowers seemed to have appeared around him. "Of course. Right away." And he whisked their glasses away.

"He's sooo dreamy." One of the girls said and sighed with the rest of her friends.

* * *

Claaaaang. "Oi, Shishido! Don't bang the glasses and dishes into the sink like that, man! It'll break!" Momoshiro yelled out at Shishido. He was on dish washing duty that day and he did not want to get his fingers spliced open on a piece of broken glass. Shishido glared at Momoshiro, then bursted. "Those no good ..bitches!"

"Eh?"

"They want my sweet Choutarou, can't you see, Momoshiro?" Then he strike a pose. " Yes, refills, please." He said in a high pitched tone, imitating one of the girls that Choutarou had served.

Momoshiro laughed and pointed a sud covered finger at Shishido. "You're jealous!"

" Damn right I am! He's my Choutarou!"

"Heh. Well..you got your own admirers as well, you know."

Shishido frowned, not understanding. "What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

Ryoma glared at the back of Keigo's black clad back, following behind him and the guests. Did the Monkey King have to flirt and smile that way at those girls? He just need to show them to a table, he didn't need to speak with them.

"Atobe-Sama, you look magnificent!" Of course, Atobe lapped it all up.

"But of course, ahn?"

Keigo pulled out chairs and seated them."Ladies, here you are. A table for four."

The girls squealed. Ryoma curled his lips in disgust. They sounded like a bunch of pigs. He wiped the look off his face when Keigo straightened and gestured to him.

"Echizen here will be your server this evening." Dutifully, Ryoma strode forward with some menus and handed it to each of the girls, before continuing on in a monotone voice.

"Our special tonight is Toralfa and our South African Honeybush tea."

Ryoma left the girls to oohed and ahhed over the menu and went to get some water, only to return to see Keigo back at that table, smiling at those girls again. He gritted his teeth and told himself he didn't care if the Monkey King was smiling at other girls. After all, Keigo was his. He briefly fingered the ring around his neck and walked toward them with a pitcher of iced water.

_**SPLASH! CLINK,CLINK. . DRIP.**_

For a brief second which seemed like an eternity, there was silence.

Until...….....

"ATOBE-SAMA!" The girls screamed.

* * *

Even he gets tired of screaming fangirls, Keigo thought, smiling down at the girl who was obviously flirting with him. He knew their faces, since they attend Hyoutei High. He had passed by their table again after showing another group to theirs' when one of the girl stopped him, asking him questions and attempting to make cute faces. Well, it might have been cute to someone other than him. To him, he thought she looked like a fish, pursing her lips and fluttering her eyes. EW. His Ryoma was way cuter and adorable and huggable and....

Keigo sucked in a breath, whirling around to bite the head off whoever had splashed him with water to see his cute, adorable, huggable Ryoma standing behind him with an empty pitcher, looking nonchalant.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. I'll get something to clean this up."

Keigo watched Ryoma leave, then his lips curled into a smirk.

" Atobe-sama. Are you alright?" One of the girl asked.

Another harrumphed, crossing her arms. "That kid! How dare he?"

Her friends nodded their head and the one that was brazenly flirting with Keigo earlier smiled sweetly, in her mind anyways, up at Keigo.

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoma?s The so called tennis ' Prince'? Atobe-Sama, you should fire him and toss him out. He didn't even make a spot as a regular on his team. So he certainly isn't good enough...." Her sentence was cut off abruptly when Keigo gave her a cold stare, his dark blue eyes icing over, his tone dripping with frost.

"You will _**never** _speak about Ore-Sama's boyfriend in that way ever again."

She was too shocked to reply, just staring at him, mouth agape. The same with her three friends at the mention of boyfriend.

"Is that clear?" That tone promise them pain if they did not agree, so they quickly nodded. Keigo gritted his teeth, anger not abated, so before he did anything he would regret, he turned sharply and left, nodding to Tezuka to take as he made his way to the kitchens, dripping water as he walked.

* * *

Ryoma banged open the kitchen doors, stomping in and grabbing a mop and bucket.

"Wahh, Ryoma!" Kevin exclaimed, the doors almost hitting him in the face. Receiving no answer Kevin shrugged and was about to leave the kitchen when the doors banged open again, this time Keigo stomping in, making dripping noises.

"What the hell?!" Again, not receiving an answer, Kevin scowled at the door banging couple.

"Oi, Smith!"

" What do you want, Atobe?"

"Take this and go clean up the mess out there." He glared at Keigo's command, but went to take the mop from Ryoma, only to have Ryoma hold it away from him.

"I made the mess, Monkey King. I'll clean it up."

"You and I need to have a talk, brat."

"No!"

"Yes."

Ryoma lifted his chin, glaring defiantly at Keigo.

"No. N-O!"

"Just give me the mop, Ryoma!" Kevin, aggravated snatched the mop from Ryoma's hand.

"Sheesh. What's with them? First Shishido banging plates and now Ryoma and Atobe. Must really sucks to be in love." Kevin muttered, cautiously looking at the door before walking out. He so did not want to be smacked in the face.

* * *

"Care to tell Ore-Sama why you dumped water down Ore-Sama's back, ahn?"

" I told you. My hand slipped." Ryoma wanted to squirm when Keigo's brow rose up in disbelief. Not that he could blame his boyfriend. When he saw that girl leaning in so close and Keigo smiling at her, he just snapped. Before he knew it, he threw the ice water in the pitcher at Keigo's back. He should have dumped it on the girl instead, he thought reflectively, but Keigo's broad back was in his line of sight at the time.

"Hmm," Keigo tapped his chin with a finger, " Ore-Sama thinks that you are jealous, Ryo."

Ryoma scoffed at that."As if. Don't think too highly of yourself, Monkey King." _Even if it was true, I'm not gonna __tell him. Keigo's ego is huge enough._

Blue eyes stared down intently at golden ones, then crinkled at the corner, lips turning up. " Perhaps Ore-Sama was mistaken, then." Keigo turned around, taking off his black coat, then walked back into one of the rooms in the back, coming back out, dressed in another black coat, the same style as the first one, but dry.

"Well, then Ryoma. Please fill up another pitcher with iced water. Ore-Sama will take it out to the ladies and as an apology for your poor service, Ore-Sama will _personally_ serve them."

"What?" Keigo wanted to gloat at Ryoma's tone. _Hehe. Ore-Sama knew it. He is jealous. He's certainly not going to let Ore-Sama serve those girls..._Something cold was shoved into his hand and Keigo looked down to find he was holding a pitcher of iced water.

"There you go. I'm sure they would love to have you be their _personal _server. Have fun, Keigo." That cute face smiled sweetly at him and Keigo looked at the pitcher of water, then back to Ryoma. _This isn't how it is supposed to go. Ryoma is supposed to throw himself at Ore-Sama, begging him not to go and admit that he was jealous. _Keigo stood there a bit dumbfounded at the way this was going, only shaking himself out of it when Ryoma left the kitchens. He felt stares his way and glared at the pastry chefs, who were trying not to snicker.

Fighting the urge to growl, Keigo went back out to the dining area, then shoved the pitcher into Kabaji's hand. His gaze swept the room for his boyfriend until he found the mop of dark green hair several feet to his right. Keigo took a step and froze. There was Ryoma smiling, _smiling,_at this girl. What the hell? When did Ryoma actually smile at girls? And let them fawn all over him like that? Keigo watched one of the girl 'accidentally' drop her fork and leaning over to pick it up, her bosom practically falling out of her neckline.

"Hmm, seems like my kouhai is growing up." Keigo glanced at Fuji, wondering what the tensai meant by that.

"From what we know, Echizen has no other dating experience except you."

"Your point, Fuji?"

"He may be realizing that he needs to broaden his horizons, and with females," Looking over at Ryoma, he saw a male teen obviously leering at Ryoma. ".. and perhaps other males." Fuji chuckled wickedly when Keigo stormed off in the direction where Ryoma's at, plucking a glass of sparkling cider off Choutarou's tray as he passed.

* * *

Ryoma felt like his face was going to crack at smiling so much for so long.. okay for the past few minutes, but still. He was just not used to smiling this much. It was making him want to puke. Stupid Monkey King. This was why he was smiling. If Keigo can flirt with other people, then so can he. _Kling. Kling. Clang._ He looked down at the fork that dropped _again. _Was she that clumsy?

"Oh, oops, Echizen-san. It seems I've dropped my fork again. How clumsy of me," the girl twittered, then leaned over and yelped, jumping up suddenly, patting her chest. Ryoma lost his smile, staring at the girl, who is now sporting a very wet front.

"Ah, Ore-Sama's hand slipped," Keigo said tightly. "For this, your treats tonight is on the house. Now Ore-Sama needs to borrow Echizen here, so Oshitari here will take over for him." Oshitari inclined his head, smiling charmingly at them.

Keigo took Ryoma's hand and pulled him to the small office of the cafe.

Ryoma quirked his brow up at Keigo, "Your hand slipped?"

"Yes. It's been known to happen."

"Hn," Ryoma grunted. "So, Monkey King. What do you want?"

"Want? This!" Keigo pulled Ryoma to him, kissing him roughly, thoroughly, then whispering, "Don't smile at anyone like that ever."

Ryoma kissed Keigo back with fervor, before pulling back and leaning his head back to smirk. "Oh. Were you jealous, Kei?"

Keigo smirked back, leaning down for another kiss. "Extremely. Now Ore-Sama believes this room has not been christened yet, ahn?"

Pulling away from Keigo, Ryoma leaned back against the desk and started to undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt, smiling sexily. "Nope."

The two didn't come out until closing time. Of course, most of the regulars there knew what happened by the satisfied look on both Ryoma's and Keigo's faces.

* * *

"So Fuji, did you take enough pictures?" Oshitari asked his friend, untying his apron.

"Hmmm," Fuji hummed. "Oh yes. Lots. See." He pressed a few buttons and showed Oshitari a picture of Ryoma ' accidental' slip of his hand. The look on Keigo's face when he turned around. Then a picture of Keigo's ' accidental' slip of hand at that girl, then of Keigo dragging Ryoma away. And finally his favorite of the night... Ryoma and Keigo, clothes a bit askew, with Keigo looking down at Ryoma, his face soft, with a smile tugging at his lips; the hand not holding onto Ryoma's brushing was up, playing with a lock of Ryoma's hair.

* * *

"Ahh. That was a really tough practice," Momoshiro complained, walking home with Kevin, no duties that evening at Cafe Aiko. Momoshiro glanced at his silent teammate, noticing the frown between the blonde's brow and the way he held his phone in his hand. Very nice hands... _Whoa. Wait up, Momo! Don't think things like that! _

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Not receiving any answer, he waved a hand up and down in front of Kevin's face. "Oi!"

Kevin blinked a few times. "Oh Momo-senpai. What is it?"

"I should be the one asking you that. You have been spacing out lately. You have!"

"'s just that..never mind," Kevin shook his head.

"Eh. Come on. I'm your senpai, right?" Not waiting for Kevin to agree Momo nodded his head in confirmation. " Right. So you have to tell your senpai what's going on?"

Kevin gave a wry smile. When Momoshiro gets that way, there's no way around it. "My mom...she hasn't called lately and I'm worried," Kevin finished out in a rush, ducking his head to hide a blush.

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

Kevin kept his head down, looking at the gray concrete sidewalk. "It was before Golden week almost a month ago, before our trip to Hokkaido." He bit his lips, clenching his cell phone, "I have tried calling her and emailing her, but there has been no answer. She usually calls me one a week, since I got here in April. At first I thought she might be busy, but.. she's never not answered. Not for this long, Momo-senpai!" Kevin exclaimed, then looked around him and noticed that the two of them had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the streets.

"Sorry, Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro shrugged, "Don't mind." and the two resumed walking back home. Momoshiro looked on ahead, wondering what he could say to soothe Kevin's anxiety, before he can even think of anything to say, they were already at the gate of the Echizen's house.

"Thank you Momo-senpai."

"Ehh? For what?" Momoshiro asked, bewildered as to what Kevin was thanking him for.

"For listening to me." Kevin tilted his head up and smiled. _Ba-thump. _Momoshiro's heart skipped a beat. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, he smiled back, "That's what a senpai is for, right?"

* * *

" We got an identity on that woman found in the alley several weeks ago." A man dressed in a brown suit and a green tie, walked over to his partner's desk and leaned over. "Her name is Gina Smith, married to former tennis pro, George Smith."

His partner quirked an eyebrow at him. "So where is Geroge Smith now?"

The man shrugged. " Dunno. But I have his address right here." The man waved a piece of paper in front of his partner's face.

* * *

The blonde haired man, George Smith, narrowed his eyes at his partner-in-crime.

"So you see why we should go after Echizen instead?"

George took a deep drag of his cigar, held it in, then blew out a circle shaped smoke, "Yeah, I get ya." He grinned around his cigar. He would get the money and make the Echizens pay.

The other man gave a satisfied smile. He would get the money, make the Echizen pay and use this guy as his scapegoat.

* * *

The next few days were really busy for all the tennis Regulars with school, competing in the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament, and then off to the cafe. Keigo had told them that with the ways things are going with the Cafe, they would have enough funds come mid-June, early July to start repairing the ground and courts, then later the club house. The Seigaku Regulars were really happy about it, but Ryoma wonders what's going to happen to the place after they don't need it anymore. Was it going to get shut down?

"30-15!" Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts at the referee's call. Currently, down at the court Tezuka was playing against Yamabuki's Akutsu Jin in Singles 1. The game between Yamabuki and Seigaku were at a tie right now, with 2 losses and 2 wins, but he knew Tezuka was going to win this match and advance the team to the next round. Akutsu's a really strong player, but Tezuka was on a whole different level. He smirked when the referee called the game in Tezuka's favor. Ryoma sighed and tugged his white cap lower. The sun was shining too brightly, no clouds in site. He patted his pocket and heard the distinct jingle of change he keeps there so that he can purchase his favorite drink out of the vending machine.

"Oi, Ochibi! Where are you going?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma as he turned to go. Without looking back, Ryoma waved his hand, "Thirsty."

Kikumaru blew a raspberry after Ryoma causing Momoshiro to chuckle. "Same old Echizen. Same old." Most of the regulars nodded, except for Fuji. Fuji watched Ryoma go, worried. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen to Ryoma. He got up to follow Ryoma, then paused. Ryoma would not like it if he followed, taking it as a sign that they were babying him. Fuji sat back down. Ryoma was only going for a drink, most likely getting Ponta from a nearby vending machine. Nothing would happen.

* * *

And so here is this chapter...again very sorry for the delay. It was such a busy and stressful week at work last week, when I come home, it's like..no motiviation. Luckily this week started off... not so busy, but still stressful (darn). I also hope to get a part time night job to supplement my income.. so hopefully that goes well too- One job just isn't enought these days, it seems.

UPDATED 1/12/2010


	50. Gone

DISCLAIMER – DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS !! -Secret25 , MyInfernalInsanity , Shibuya Kazuya , memedis , Lady Monozuki ,denizen of the night ,MandaxPanda , misaki , 131817 ,ryoka-chan ,EchizenRyomaLover , HiKaRi-ChIbI , Mirsama , Me , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , ria sakazaki ,tellerofstorys , ILOVEGAARA

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_PREVIOUSLY: "Oi, Ochibi! Where are you going?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma as he turned to go. Without looking back, Ryoma waved his hand, "Thirsty."_

_Kikumaru blew a raspberry after Ryoma causing Momoshiro to chuckle. "Same old Echizen. Same old." Most of the regulars nodded, except for Fuji. Fuji watched Ryoma go, worried. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen to Ryoma. He got up to follow Ryoma, then paused. Ryoma would not like it if he followed, taking it as a sign that they were babying him. Fuji sat back was only going for a drink, most likely getting Ponta from a nearby vending machine. Nothing would happen._

_

* * *

_

With a clunk, the can of grape Ponta dropped to the bottom of the vending machine and Ryoma bent down to pick it up. Popping it open, he took a few sips and wonder how Hyoutei's doing with their match. Wonder if Keigo won his match. His lips curved. Of course he would. Hyoutei and Seigaku were having their matches at the same time, but at different places. Ryoma wanted to go see Keigo play, but instead chose to be there for his team. He was a Seigaku student after all. Plus he can _make it up _to Keigo later. He smirked, imagining the many possible ways he can do so.

"Oi, Echizen!" Ryoma paused and turned around to see Takai standing a few feet behind him. What did he want, now?

"Echizen, I want to speak with you,"Takai said and Ryoma lifted his brow. Takai gritted his teeth. Damn the brat. How he hates that look. The whole ' I am better than you' look that Ryoma always has on. But this was his chance for the brat to pay, so he's not going to mess up.

Clearing his throat, Takai continued. "Could we please go over there," he pointed to the clump of trees to his right. Ryoma didn't move, just continued to stare at him, so Takai forced out a smile. "Please. I am not very good at this apology thing."

Still Ryoma just stood there, holding that can of soda. He was about to just step forward and forcefully drag Ryoma, but at the moment Ryoma shrugged. "Hmm. Fine." Takai wanted to grin in triumph, but held it back.

"Ah, good. This way," He gestured, pointing again to his right. " After you." When Ryoma went ahead of him, he finally allowed that evil smile to come out.

* * *

"Game set and match to Seigaku's Tezuka," The referee called out and Seigaku cheered. Soon the Regulars lined up and shook hands with Yamabuki.

"Ah, that was a good game, neh Omoshiro-kun," Sengoku commented, shaking hands with Momoshiro.

"Hai. It certainly was, Sengoku-san. It certainly was," Momsohiro nodded back.

Kisho watched his students packing up their things and smiled proudly. They were now moving on to the Kantou Regional. He listened to his students talk and joke around with each other. Well with the exception of the stoic captain, Tezuka, whose features remain the same as ever. The only unusual thing was Fuji _not _smiling.

"Fuji-kun is something the matter?" Kisho asked his student.

Fuji glanced at his sensei. Ever since Ryoma had left to get his drink, he has been feeling uneasy. It's only been 15 minutes since Ryoma left, but even when Seigaku won, he couldn't shake off the feeling.

"I'm going to go look for Echizen," he suddenly announced and walked off. Tezuka stared after, face inscrutable. Kevin blinked after Fuji as well, but shrugged it off, checking his phone call history to see if his mother had called him. Seeing none, he sighed and put his phone away.

Fuji ran to the nearest vending machine that sold the sweet grape soda that is Ryoma's favorite. Fuji ran a trembling hand through his hair, trying to calm down. He looked around him. Nothing seem out of the ordinary. _Echizen is probably asleep at the base of a tree somewhere. So I shouldn't worry.... so why can't I calm down? _

"Fujikooo!" He turned as Kikumaru ran up to him, the rest of the Regulars not far behind.

"Did you find Ochibi?"

Fuji shook his head, "No. He's not here."

"Mou, that Ochibi. Probably fell asleep somewhere, nya," Fuji nodded. Kikumaru voiced aloud his reasoning, but his unease just seem to increase with each passing seconds.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. He could see that Fuji was feeling anxious. "Everyone. Look for Echizen. It is time to go," He commanded. And when they find him, he was going to give Ryoma laps for making Fuji worried about him like that.

* * *

"Referee, I forfeit." The crowed looked on in shock , then the whispers started. Atobe Keigo just forfeited his game.

Atobe walked off the courts not caring, briefly speaking with Sakaki, then ran off. During his game, he just couldn't shake off that something had happened to Ryoma. He needed to get out of there and see Ryoma. Make sure that his lover was alright. It didn't matter that he forfeited anyways. Hyoutei had already won 4 of the five games to be played.

"Oi, Atobe! What is going on? " Shishido yelled out, following Atobe, who just hailed a cab and was gone."Well, what the hell is with him?"

"Hmm, perhaps something to do with Echizen?"

"EEEK!" Shishido jumped about a foot in the air, then pointed a finger at Oshitari. "Don't sneak up on people."

Oshitari pushed up his glasses. "That would be the only logical reason for Atobe to forfeit."

"Eh! Then what the hell are we all just standing around for. Let's go. Right, Kabaji?" Shishido exclaimed.

"........."

Everyone sweatdropped at the silence that came from the big teen and Gakuto snorted out a laughter, causing Shisido to glare at the redhead, then at Kabaji for not answering.

* * *

"Did you find him anywhere, Kevin?" Momoshiro walked up to Kevin asking him that, who shook his head, looking worried. They had been looking for he past 20 or so minutes, and so far, no sign of Ryoma yet. They have asked people around there, but no one had seen Ryoma. They even tried calling his cell phone, but no answer either.

Now the group and Kisho are gathered near the entrance to the place.

"Try calling Ryoma-kun's phone again, Tezuka." Tezuka nodded and started to dial again. Kikumaru cocked his head to the side. He thought he heard something ringing, but then Tezuka ended the call and shook his head.

" It reached his voicemail again."

"Tezuka, dial again." Everyone stared at him. It was really unusual to hear Kikumaru serious. When Tezuka did not immediately move, he took out his own phone and dialed Ryoma's number and put a finger to his lips to tell his teammates to remain quiet. It was very faint, but he heard it again. So Kikumaru redialed and started to walk toward the ringing, into the woody area of the park.

"Oi, you lot. Where's Ryoma?" Sounds of running footsteps came up behind them and they turn to acknowledge the arrogant Hyoutei captain. "Where's Ryoma?" Keigo demanded again as he neared them, his tone frantic.

"We are looking for him now," Tezuka told Keigo.

"Where is he, Tezuka?" Keigo growled out, then Kikumaru yelled at them.

"You two need to be quiet, nya. I can't hear!" Keigo blinked in surprise at Seigaku's red head, watching him dial his phone again.

"Atobe, Eiji is dialing Echizen's number. He hears some ringing that way," Oishi explained to Keigo. Keigo clenched his fists, staying quiet. His heart was thumping so hard that it feels like his chest was going to burst. _Please let him be alright._

They followed as Kikumaru started to walk again, closer and closer to a clump of bushes near the end of the street that led to the far corner of tennis park. Keigo could hear it now. The ringing of Ryoma's phone. He wasted no time and pushed past Kikumaru, only to stop short, his fear escalating.

There on the ground was Ryoma's phone, ringing. He snatched up the phone and gripped it,turning around in circles, casting his eyes all around, but no sight of Ryoma anywhere.

"Where is he!" Keigo growled out again, glaring fiercely at Tezuka as if Ryoma missing was all the Seigaku's captain's remained still, his face grim, not knowing how to reply.

"Hoi, Hoi. Ochibi can't be that far away. I mean, he just drop his phone, nya," Kikumaru stated in false cheer. He was worried too, but it was the obvious reason right? Ryoma just dropped his phone is all.

Momoshiro was quick to agree with Kikumaru. " Yeah, Echizen's probably around here somewhere. He is," he said and started walking further off the path. Keigo glared at Tezuka a moment longer, then with a sharp turn, went the same way as Momoshiro.

Inui frowned and pushed up his glasses. His data tells him that there is a very high possibility that Ryoma is not here, but he didn't say that aloud, not wanting to alarm the others, especially Keigo. A pissed off Keigo is not a person he wants to ever encounter. He cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Inui, do you have a plan?" Tezuka asked, and Inui nodded.

"Let's all spread out and search for Echizen within this area. Momoshiro and Keigo had already taken the North side. Oishi and Kikumaru, you two backtrack the way we came and ask around again. Kevin and Fuji, East. Tezuka, Kaidoh and I will go westward from where the phone was dropped." Inui ordered, and they went their ways.

* * *

"Ryoma, you better be okay! Cuz when I find you, I'm gonna...I'm beat you!" Kevin muttered to himself, walking around with Fuji, looking for Ryoma. The worst part was that he is stuck with the sadistic tensai as his search partner. Why couldn't it have been with Momoshiro instead? _And why would I even think about being with Momo-senpai, anyways. Argh . _They had questioned several more people already, and so far no one had seen a white capped, dark green hair, golden eyes teen with a snarky attitude. "Makin' everyone worrying like this.." First his mother and now Ryoma. He placed his hand in his pant pocket , gripping the phone .. for like the hundredth time.

He had finally swallowed his pride and called his grandparents last night, to ask them if they had heard from his mother. Unfortunately, they had not. How he hated to ask them for anything. His grandparents had never liked his father, the man their daughter married against their wishes. He can't say he blamed them, since he knew what his father was like and all, but because of that, they had all but disowned his mother and him. Not even lending them a hand, even after his mother had divorced his dad, and could barely afford a roof over their heads. He would never forget how his grandparents turned their backs on him and his mother, when his mother had taken him to meet them when he was six.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Kevin looked at Fuji's worried face and nodded.

"Yeah, just worried about Ryoma," _and my mom. _Besides Momoshiro, he hadn't told anyone else he hadn't heard from her for a few weeks.

Fuji just nodded, then walked off again to question another passerby. Kevin watched his senpai go. Odd, Fuji was being really quiet, not that that was unusual, but the smile was not in place and he seemed very antsy.

"Thank you very much for your help," Fuji bowed to the lady he just questioned. So far no one had seen anyone that looked like Ryoma. He chewed his lips. He should have gone with Ryoma. Why didn't he? He could have told Ryoma that h was going along because he was thirsty too. t shouldn't have mattered if it looked like he was babying him. He should have listened to his gut feeling. He didn't' and now Ryoma is gone.

* * *

"I'm sure Echizen is fine, you know, Atobe." Momoshiro said, but awkwardly. He didn't even believe it himself anymore. The further they continue to walk and no sign of Ryoma, he was getting even more worried for his friend. "You know, he probably fell asleep, that Echizen. He can sleep almost anywhere." He gulped when Keigo turned ice blue eyes at him.

"If Ore-Sama wanted your opinion, he would have asked," Keigo snapped. Really, how could Ryoma stand his teammate. He just knows something happened to Ryoma. His guts churning to continued to walk ahead of Momoshiro..._Clunk._

"What the..?" Keigo looked down and paled at the can that he just kicked, now lying about a foot away. It was a can of Ponta. The place where it had laid, was damp. He knelt down and ran his fingers in the grass, then lifting his fingers up to sniff it. Grape. Ryoma's favorite. He knew that Ryoma would never just toss away a can of his favorite drink.

Momoshiro paled when he saw the can of ponta that Keigo had kicked.

"Oi, that...that doesn't mean... it just.. I'm sure Echizen's okay," Momoshiro rubbed his head nervously. "That's probably someone else's can."

* * *

"Mm...uugh," Ryoma groaned, slowly opening his eyes as he regained consciousness. He blearily looked around, not recognizing where he was. Ryoma tried to sit up, but immediately felt woozy and slumped back down to the floor again. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips, trying to work up some saliva to coat it. He groaned again. His head hurts. He rubbed his head and found that his wrists were bound together with a corded rope. He struggled against it, hissing when it started to chafe against his wrists. Huffing out a frustrated breath, he closed his eyes.

"W..what hap...pen?" He whispered to himself. He remembered following Takai and then... then what? Someone...someone had come up behind him and grabbed him and clamped a large beefy hand over his mouth. It was starting to come back now. He had struggled, out of fear more than trying to get away. Ryoma's lips twisted in self disgust.

"Damn... ," The shadow of his mother is never going to go away, is it? He took some deep breaths and opened his eyes again, blinking to adjust them into focus. He braced himself on the floor with his bounded wrist and pushed himself to a sitting position and pain shot through his head. That's right, when he struggled, something hard hit his head. There was pain... then nothing. He lifted his bound hands again, slowly and touched his face. There was something a bit wet and sticky. Blood? He lowered his hand and saw that some of his fingers were red. Dark blood red.

"Just great," He muttered to himself. No wonder his head hurts and he was woozy. He looked around again. He was sitting on hardwood floor and to his right, several feet above him, there was a small slit, like a window , allowing some light to shine through, otherwise the place was dark. Several feet in front of him was a door. Was he in a basement, somewhere? Who was it that took him? Was it Takai? Will he ever get out of here? And Will he ever see Keigo again..? That thought made his heart clench and tears leaked out of his eyes and he hated himself for being so weak.

"No..No," he murmured, trying to calm himself down. "I have to get out of here." Ryoma braced his bound hands on the floor, and got up, but then started to wobble. He braced himself against the wall, breathing deeply, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Once Ryoma felt like he could walk without passing out, he slowly made his way to the door, swaying left and right. "Have to ...get..out.." When he finally reached the door, he leaned against it, catching his breath and bearing. He gripped the doorknob with his hands, twisting it, but finding it locked.

"Damn it!" He hoarsely said, yanking on the doorknob. He was bout to yank on the doorknob again, when suddenly the door flew open, sending him flying back and falling on his butt. He groaned as pain shot up his back and through his head. He looked at the figures outlined by the doorway, trying to see who they were.

" Well, well, hello there Echizen," one of the figure said, then blew his cigar smoke in the air. Ryoma's eyes widened. He knew the man and knew that he would not hesitate to hurt him.

"It's not a fancy cruise ship this time, Echizen, so I hope you forgive my accommodations," Sakurafubuki Hikomaru said, then let out a sharp laugh. "You and your brother caused me to lose my reputation and a lot of money two years ago. Now it's time for you to pay it back... or rather your father to pay it back."

"Same here, Echizen," The other man behind Sakurafubuki growled out, turning Ryoma's attention to him. Ryoma studied the blonde hair man. He looks familiar, but he was sure he's never met this one before.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked them in a bored tone. He refused to let fear enter his tone, refuse to let them see or hear that inside, he was really, really scared.

"Heh. Cocky brat." The blonde grumbled. "Just like your father... how I hate that man. Because of him, I lost everything!" He yelled out. Ryoma was still confused as to who the blonde is. He knew who Sakurafubuki is, since the man's a con artist who Ryoga used to work for.

"Enough Smith! Get him some water and some moldy bread or something. We don't want him to die... at least not before we get the money." Sakurafubuki ordered, then they both left, shutting the door behind them, and Ryoma heard the distinct click of the door being locked. Then and only then, did he curl up into himself , but still refused to cry. He had to be strong. He had to get out of here and see his friends and family again.

* * *

UPDATED 1/21/2010

THANKS FOR READING ALL


	51. Search

DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Thank you for your reviews and your patience!

tellerofstorys, Moon Kimiaru, Ria Sakazaki, ILOVEGAARA, Me, Mirsama, EchizenRyomaLover, misaki, HiKaRi-ChIbI, ryoka-chan, erisreigned, Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , MandaxPanda, Lady Monozuki, denizen of the night , rozardoll, Don Seira, poisen, Lightning29xLoveSxSasuNaru, sukoi-sugoi, memedis, I-Love-Anime0

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY: Ryoma heard the distinct click of the door being locked. Then and only then, did he curl up into himself , but still refused to cry. He had to be strong. He had to get out of here and see his friends and family again._

"Thank you for your help," Oisihi bowed low another person he just questioned. Again, the answer was the same. They had not seen Ryoma.

"Ochibiiiiii, where are you?" Kikumaru cupped his hands around his mouth, hollering for Ryoma, ignoring the looks he was getting from people. He didn't really care, he just wanted to see Ryoma strolling to him in that cool detached way of his.

"Yo! Kikumaru! Oishi! Have you seen Atobe?" The Golden Pair turned at their names to see Shishido and the rest of Hyoutei coming their way.

"Kikumaru, were you calling out for Echizen?" Oshitari asked, looking curious, but did not expect Kikumaru to start sniffing and looking like he was about to cry.

"Ochibi's missing. We can't find him anywhere," Kikumaru sniffed again and Oishi nodded his head sadly. The Hyoutei group exchanged glances. Was that why Atobe forfeited?

"Hey, do you guys know something, nya? Have you seen Ryoma?"

They shook their heads. "No.. but Atobe forfeited his match and we thought it might have something to do with Ryoma since that is not like Atobe at all to do something like that," Oshitari explained.

"Ehhh. He did?!" Kikumaru exclaimed, eyes wide opened.

"Oh my," Oishi too was shocked. Certainly not like Atobe at all. "How did he know something had happened?"

Oshitari shrugged. He didn't know how Atobe knew that something had happened.

"Maybe...," Kikumaru started, gaining their attention. ".. maybe, they are like sync or something." When they just started at him, Kikumaru scrunched up his nose, thinking at how to explain this.

"Like you and me, Oishi. When we play tennis, we can sychronized..know what the other is going to do.. and feel the other's....." he trailed off not sure what else to say. It was a hard feeling to try to explain, unless one had felt it themselves.

Oishi nodded, "Yes..yes.. I understand." Shishido and Choutarou nodded as well.

"So, you are saying that Atobe and Echizen are so synchronized, Atobe immediately knew that something went on with Ryoma?" Gakuto asked, disbelief in his tone. "Doesn't this sync thing only work when the two are close together? Atobe and Echizen were miles away from each other!"

Kikumaru glared at the other red head. "Nuh-huh. It can happen because they love each other very much! You've seen them together, so you should know, too!" Kikumaru pointed at Gakuto in an accusing manner.

"Fine, fine," Gakuto backed off, holding his hands up in surrender. Yes, he's seen the lovey dovey couple together, but still... being that in synced? Well, whatever.

* * *

The Seigaku and Hyoutei Regulars, Kisho and Keigo frantically burst into Ryoma's house, startling Nanako. After Hyoutei met up with Oishi and Kikumaru, they too joined the search for Ryoma, with no luck as well. Then Momoshiro and Keigo had come back from their search, both looking grim; Keigo holding an empty can of grape ponta, Ryoma's phone in his pocket.

"Is Ryoma here?" Keigo grabbed Nanako by the shoulders and questioned her.

"N..no. I haven't...." Nanako stuttered.

Keigo wanted to punch something. After finding the can of Ponta and searching the area with Momoshiro a bit longer, they backtracked and met the other groups, but none had seen Ryoma, or had any information on where he might be. They had decided to come to Ryoma's house, on the slim chance he may have decided to come home.

"Oishi, Ochibi's not here, either, nya. I'm really worried and scared," Kikumaru fwhimpered.

"Is everything alright with Ryoma-san?" Nanako wanted to know. They way that Ryoma's friends were acting was starting to frighten her.

Keigo didn't answer her, but instead asked, "Is Jirou-Oji and my father here?"

Nanako nodded her head. " They're at the back, where the bell is. Please Keigo-san, is Ryoma-san alright? Where is he?" Again, Keigo didn't answer, just rushed past her, looking for their fathers. Nanako looked toward Ryoma's teammates, worry in her eyes, hands clutched at her chest. Most averted their eyes and Tezuka sighed, knowing he would have to be the one to tell her that Ryoma was missing.

"During Single 1, Echizen went to get a drink and did not come back. We looked for him, but ..we could not find him," Tezuka explained and Nanako started to shake.

* * *

The two detectives looked around at the many worried high school teens there, the coach, the female cousin sitting on the couch, weeping into her hands, and lastly at the parents of the missing person. They had questioned each one about what happened and now they need to arrange for a search. The taller one, Naoto Aizawa wanted to grimace. He already knew this is not going to be very easy. Ryoma Echizen. Son to Nanjiroh Echizen, former pro -tennis, who also has Kazuki Atobe, of Atobe Corporations as his lover. Since both men being very wealthy, whoever kidnapped Ryoma could very well be holding him for ransom... or worse, revenge. And he explained this to Kazuki and Nanjiroh, who paled.

His partner and stepbrother, Ren Aizawa,glared at him for being so tactless and tried to smile reassuring at Nanjiroh and Kazuki, but he too knew this was not good. He told them what they were going to do.

"We will start a search as well as place tracers on your phones to trace any calls that come in, in case the for demands for ransoms." Ren explained. Normally, they would not go to this extreme within hours of a missing person, but because Kazuki Atobe called the police chief personally and when your chief had ordered you to treat high priority, you do so.

"This is what he looks like, officer. Please, find my son," Nanjiroh handed them some pictures of Ryoma. When Keigo had gone to find him and Kazuki and told them what happened, Nanjiroh felt fear squeezed in his chest. He can't lose his son. He almost lost Ryoma once, with what happened with Rinko last year.

Kazuki wrapped his arm around Nanjiroh, offering silent support and comfort.

"We will find him, Jiroh. I promise," He whispered to his lover. Keigo paced back and forth, clenching and un-clenching his fist angrily. How could this happen? Where could Ryoma be? His thoughts were filled with pictures of Ryoma lying in a ditch somewhere, dead. Ryoma being bullied and beaten, Ryoma....

"Atobe stop pacing, you're driving me.. us crazy!" Shishido exclaimed, only to have Keigo turn a freezing glare at him. "Eep.. I mean.. we are all worried too, ya know." And they were. Each and every single one of them were really worried for Ryoma. Not because he was their captain's boyfriend. Shishido snorted to himself. That little brat had become a part of their lives. Teammate, rivals.. friends.

Fuji sobbed. "It's my fault. All my fault."

Everyone turned to him with a quizzical look.

"Fujiko, how's this your fault, nya?"

Oishi nodded. "That's right, Fuji. You didn't know this would happen."

Fuji shook his head, not looking at them. "But I did!" He cried out.

In two steps, Keigo was in front of Fuji, face angry. "What the hell does that mean, ahn?"

Fuji choked out a sob. " I should have followed him.. when he went to get drink.. I felt that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't and now .. now he's gone!" Fuji cried into his hands.

Keigo wanted to lash out at Fuji. If he knew, then why didn't he? Why didn't he follow Ryoma and make sure everything was okay?

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji, pulling him close, but glaring up at Keigo. Tezuka normally doesn't get mad, but this was Fuji and he was crying.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _They all jumped at the sound. Was the kidnappers calling already? Keigo took his phone out and answered it.

"Yukimura," he stated and most there breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"No, we will not be there. Ore-Sama trust you to take care of the cafe tonight," Keigo paused and closed his eyes, listening to Yukimura. "Please..." he whispered, then hung up.

* * *

Yukimura stared at his phone in disbelief. _Keigo Atobe just said 'Please". _Sanada looked at him curiously.

"Yuki-buhou, are they coming or what? We gunna be opening soon," Kirihara asked his captain, tying his black apron across his waist.

"No, it seems Seigaku and Hyoutei will not be here this evening," Yukimura told his kouhai, still staring at his phone.

"Ehhhh!" Kirihara screeched. "But this is for Seigaku. How could they not be here?!"

"Hmm, Bakaya's right," Niou knuckled Kirihara's head, much to the younger's dismay. "It is for Seigaku. So did they give you a reason?" Yukimura shook his head, then put his phone away. For Keigo to plead like that, something must be seriously wrong. And the only person that Yukimura knew to affect Keigo that way is Ryoma.

"No matter. We will know later. For now, we have a cafe to open," Yukimura told them.

* * *

George Smith took a gulp of the beer that was set in front of him in a bar miles away from the broken down house where he and Sakurafubuki were holing up. It's been a few hours now and almost evening since he and Sakurafubuki took Ryoma with the aid of that one kid, the one that Sakurafubuki found. He had originally came to take his son and hold him ransom for money from his ex-in-laws, but this was even better. Taking Ryoma Echizen will hurt Nanjiroh Echizen, the man who had destroyed his life and getting the money out of it too. He will make Nanjiroh suffer the pain and loss of someone dear to him. Of losing someone precious.

It was Nanjiroh who had ruined his reputation 13 years prior and he had started to lose everything bit by bit. Then when Kevin, his son was only five, his wife, Gina left him. Fucking bitch. Whatever. He showed her didn't he? Made her pay for it. He picked up his glass and saluted the air. "Rot in hell, bitch," Then he downed it , wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked.

He had to say that meeting Sakurafubuki Hikomaru was a stroke of luck. He's going to hold Ryoma ransom until he gets the ransom money and pin everything on Sakurafubuki. With what they are going to demand, it's not going to be a problem to get himself a new identity and get out of the country.

* * *

Sakurafubuki rolled his shoulder and fidgeted, trying to get comfortable on the stale lumpy old couch. Finally finding a comfortable position, he lit up a cigar and took a drag. Soon he will make Ryoga and Ryoma Echizen pay back what they did to him 2 years ago. Because of those two, he lost almost everything. His ship had blew up and it was just pure luck that he was able to escape the coast guards that came that day.

Letting his head fall back, he looked up at the dingy cracked ceiling, his lips twisting in disgust at the old cobwebs that are stuck in the corners. He had used some of the connections he made and called in some favors, but all he got was this run down old house to hide out in. Meh, whatever. So far, things are going pretty smoothly.

He had been drinking coffee in a coffee shop a few blocks away from Seigaku High about a week ago, waiting for the opportunity to catch Ryoma alone, so that he or George can kidnap the brat. When he saw Siegaku's uniformed students walking past, he got out of the coffee shop, but then followed one of the student since he overheard that Takai kid spewing his hate over Ryoma to his friends as they walked. Once his friends had went their way, he had approached Takai when the teen was finally alone. A few minutes and 22,500 yen ($250.00 US dollars) shorter in the pockets, Takai told him about an upcoming tennis game and that he would get Echizen alone, so Sakurafubuki could take him.

He puffed out cigar smoke in the air and glanced to his right, where the door that lead to the basement is. They weren't going to call and demand ransom just yet. He and George had agreed to just lay low for awhile before doing that. Plus he wants to make the little shit down in the basement suffer. And the longer Ryoma was not at home with his family, the longer Ryoga would suffer from the loss of his little brother.

Then once he got the money is in his hands, he going to ditch George Smith. He reached inside his coat pocket, feeling the smooth cold metal nestled inside. Oh yeah, he's going to ditch George Smith in a ditch somewhere and make Ryoga feel the pain of never seeing his little brother again.

* * *

Ryoga whistled, jiggling the key into the keyhole, but it was already unlocked. Pushing the door open, he took off his shoes, still whistling, he walked in, past the living room, then backtracked.

"What's going on here?" he asked. His old was curled into Kazuki in the couch and Keigo paced behind them.

Nanjiroh looked up at the sound of Ryoga's voice and Keigo stopped pacing to glare.

"Eh? What's wrong, Ojayi?" He asked again, though this time he is not sure he wanted to know. They looked like someone had died..."Where's Ryoma?"

He watched Keigo clenched his fists and looked away. His father got up and walked toward him. He watched his father standing right in front of him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Ryoma.. Ryoma is missing."

Ryoga felt the ringing in his ear and his heart thumping so loud and fast. He saw Kazuki's mouth moving, trying to explain, but he didn't actually _hear._

" What?" His own voice sounded like he had swallowed rocks, coming out hoarse and scratchy. That can't be true? What did his dad mean? Ryoma is missing, maybe even taken for ransom?

"Where?" Ryoga now demanded, but it was Keigo that answered.

"At the tennis park where Seigaku was playing against Yamabuki this afternoon." Keigo's voice was also hoarse sounding, his face pale and drawn, hands still clenching and un-clenching. Ryoga swallowed dryly, then whirled around and left.

_Vroooom. _The sound of the car starting and pulling out was heard and Nanjiroh closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Jiroh,Ryoga will be fine." Kazuki comforted him. Keigo excused himself and went upstairs to Ryoma's room, petting Karupin briefly. He surveyed the Ryoma's room, taking in the bed by the wall, the small computer table and Ryoma's things lying around. It all looked so normal. He sat down on the bed, taking Ryoma's pillow and burying his face in it, breathing in Ryoma's scent.

"Please be alright, Ryo. Please."

* * *

He sat with his back against the wall in pitch black darkness. Several hours ago, that blonde man had came in and gave him a bowl of water and tossed him a half of loaf of bread. He had so wanted to toss it back at the man, but knew that he had to have water and food to survive. It would do him no good to starve and die. He needed to bide his time and get out of there. Ryoma coughed a bit, his head still aching, but not as much as earlier. Sakurafubuki had called the blonde man " Smith". Was he Kevin's dad?

He remembered Kevin speaking about his dad. Something about losing everything to his Oyaji and becoming an abusive drunk. Was that guy trying to get revenge on his Oyaji? By taking him hostage and for ransom? Ryoma shivered. Even though it was summer, for some reason he felt really cold. He hugged his arms tightly around himself, and laid down on his side, curling up, clutching his ring, imagining himself in his home, on his bed, being hugged by Keigo.

* * *

UPDATED 2/4/2010

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	52. Clues

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NEVER WILL :(

THANK YOU ALL: Me, I-Love-Anime0, Lady Monozuki, memedis, tellerofstorys, Ria Sakazaki, HiKaRi-ChIbI, EchizenRyomaLover, ILOVEGAARA, MyInfernalInsanity, Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome, Mirsama, rozardoll, misaki, erisreigned, denizen of the night, Lightning29xLoveSxSasuNaru

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

He stared up at the lit window, then at the tree branch about that extended almost to the window. With a few swings and grunts, he levered himself and hopped in, like he did a month before. He dusted himself off and laid down on the bed, his hands behind his back.

After leaving the house, he had drove to the park that Ryoma was last seen. He knew the place was huge with thick trees and bushes all around, so he had slim hopes that he would find anything, but he had to try. His brother was out there somewhere. Dear God, he hope so. To think otherwise would mean..

"Eh? Ryoga-kun?"

Ryoga shot off the bed and stood.

"Ahh, hello," he said awkwardly said to Ami, Kirihara's mother. "I can explain, you see...ahh.. umm." Ryoga floundered around for a reason to explain why he would be in Kirihara's room.

"Is something the matter?" Ami asked, taking in his appearance. He looked tired and worn out. His eyes were red, like he was crying? Her motherly instinct kicked in and she took him by the arm, sitting him back down on the bed, then sat beside him.

Before he knew it Ryoga told Ami what had happened, his fear and pain evident on his face. That's how Kirihara walked in on his boyfriend and his mother. Sitting side by side on his bed.

He had a "WTF" look on his face, his eyes wide, jaws slacked. "Eh?" Then he screamed. "Pervert! What are you doing with my Kaa-san?!" Kirihara yelled and pointed and accusing finger at Ryoga. Ami rolled her eyes. Oh why did she have such a dense son. Getting up, she walked up to him and slap him upside the head, then whispered, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Take care of him, he's not doing so well." With another 'Huh' look, Kirihara looked back at Ryoga who was smiling faintly, but he could tell his boyfriend wasn't alright at all.

"Akaya-chan," Ryoga greeted with a smile, but again Kirihara could see that the smile did not reach his boyfriend's eyes.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?"

Ryoga got up and walked to Kirihara, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, letting Kirihara's warmth seeped into him. Kirihara didn't know what was going on, but hugged Ryoga back.

Day Two of Ryoma's Disappearance

"Sou Ka," Yukimura murmured, staring off into the distance. Kirihara had just told them that Ryoma had disappeared yesterday during Siegaku's game and no one has heard or seen from him since. No wonder Keigo had pleaded. That makes sense. Only Ryoma can bring the King down like that.

Niou shook his head sadly. "Sheesh, can't the little guy catch a break?"

"We will do what we can to help. Keep an eye and ear out for any words about Echizen," Yukimura ordered them and his teammates nodded.

"Oi, Akaya, how's your Echizen holding up?" Kirihara blushed at Ryoga being called his, though he did like the sound of it.

"Not good, Jackal-senpai. Right now I am more afraid for Echizen's kidnapper cuz if Ryoga gets his hands on them, there won't be anything to find."

Jackal nodded in understanding. When someone you care for is hurt, the person that is responsible for that hurt will pay.

Day Four of Ryoma's disappearance.

Keigo smashed another ball across the court at his opponent, who was pale faced and barely dodged the spinning green ball coming at him faster than his own Neo Scud Serve.

_SHMACK! WHOOSH!_

Oshitari cringed as another ball got served to Choutarou. So far, Keigo had played Shishido, Gakuto and Hiyoshi. Each one of them lost within half an hour of playing Keigo. He knew their spirits were down because Ryoma had gone missing, and he can only imagine that it was worse for Seigaku. And even worse for Keigo.

Choutarou gripped his racket with both hands to return the ball, but still his racquet flew out of his hands to clatter on the ground. He shook his hand, trying to get the numbness out of it and picked up his racquet again and turn to face Keigo.

Fierce dark blue eyes glared at him from across the net. Choutarou gulped.

Fifteen minutes later, Choutarou sat back on his heels, gasping. He had lost.

"Is this any way to play, ahn?" Keigo demanded of his team that were lined up before him. Sakaki sat on the bench, his leg crossed, watching impassively, letting Keigo handle them.

"The next tournament is next week and we face Fudomine. We lost the last time, do you lot want a repeat of that?"

His team remained silent.

"Ore-Sama asked you a question!" Keigo barked. "Do you want to lose again, hah?"

His team slowly shook his head.

"Ore-Sama cannot hear you!"

"NO!"

"Then what will we do next week?"

"Beat Fudomine!"

"What?"

'BEAT FUDOMINE!!!" The shout of some over 200 players was deafening. Keigo nodded, satisfied.

" Then 15 laps now," The players started. Only 15 laps around the track. That was easy, but Keigo wasn't done.

"Around the school campus." Their eyes bugged out. Hyoutei High was HUGE. That was like running 100 laps around the track!

When they just stood there, Keigo said in a soft, but cold tone. "Now." They hightailed it outta there.

Oshitari walked up and stood beside Keigo. He certainly had to admire Keigo for raising the team's morale with just a few words like this, even if he was sure that Keigo himself did not feel very heartened by it.

"That goes for you too, Yuushi."

Oshitari pushed up his glasses with a slight smile. "Hmm, of course." But still he just stood there beside Keigo, then clap a hand on Keigo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"We will find him Atobe," Oshitari told his friend, then started to jog.

Keigo released his clenched fists, then clenched them again, bringing one up to his mouth. Wanting to pound something. . One of the detective had called Nanjiroh a yesterday and told them that Ryoma's cell phone and the ponta can yielded no other finger prints. Four days that Ryoma had gone missing and not a single damn clue as to where he is!

* * *

At Seigaku, things were much, much bleaker. Gloom hung over the already bleak and dilapidated tennis courts, since they didn't want to go to Kagatsu Tennis Club. No amount of pep talk that Kisho did could cheer them up. It seemed to only make their mood worse.

Kikumaru wasn't jumping or bouncing around with his usual exuberance of ' hoi hoi, nya nya'.

Oishi couldn't stop wringing his hand or crying, which in turn made Kikumaru start to bawl as well, then Momoshiro.

Even Kaidoh cried, though he said it was allergies. Momoshiro confronted him about it and the two got into a nasty fist fight, with Kaidoh ending up with a bruised cheek and Momoshiro was punched in the ribs. Kevin got into the fight siding with Momoshiro and kicked Kaidoh in the shin, which made Inui snapped his pencil in half and stalked up to Kevin, lifting Kevin up by the shirt. Until Tezuka stepped in.

"Enough! All Regulars, pick up the balls. Now!" With that Tezuka turned on his heels and walked out, standing just right outside of the rickety fenced courts, arms crossed, lips in stern angry lines, glaring at them through glinting glasses.

Fuji quietly picked up the balls and placed them in the basket, not saying much. Not smiling. At all. He still blamed himself for Ryoma's disappearance. He should have followed Ryoma that day. Then everything would have been alright.

"Fuji-senpai, the ball's going to be crushed."

Fuji looked down at his hand that was unconsciously squeezing the tennis ball and forced himself to relax.

"Ah, thank you Kevin," he softly said, but still not smiling. Kevin nodded and carried his basket out to the club room. Fuji placed the ball into his own basket and stood up.

Tezuka watched him in concern, though his facial expression doesn't show it. Since his confession about blaming himself for not following Ryoma, Fuji have been listless. No amount of reassuring from him or their friends could absolve Fuji from his own self guilt. He wanted his sadistic smiling tensai back.

Day Seven of Disappearance

Yasu peeked in on her fathers and her brother, lower lips sticking out, hugging her teddy bear to her chest. Papa Nanjiroh had his head in his hands and Father Kazuki was rubbing his back, a sad look on his face. She was only three, but she can tell something were bothering them. They hadn't been smiling and laughing like she was used to seeing them. And at night Papa have been hugging her really tightly, she can barely breathe. Even Ryoga-ni wasn't his usual happy go lucky self anymore. She wondered if something happened to Ryoma-ni. She hadn't seen in for a long time. She had heard some talk about Ryoma-ni being gone, so maybe he got lost and everyone was worried? She didn't understand what is going on, she only knows she wants to see them smile and be happy again and hope that Ryoma-ni would come back soon.

Kazuki looked up as he heard a quiet whimper and gave his daughter a small reassuring smile, and held out a hand to her. She came to him and he lifted her up and set her between him and Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh had been almost inconsolable since Ryoma's disappeared. He barely ate and barely sleep and he was worried about his lover.

"Papa," Yasu quietly said, lying her hand on his thigh.

Nanjiroh looked up at his daughter, her eyes sad and questioning.

"Papa," she said again and he felt guilt creep in. He had made her worried. He quirked up his lips in a semblance of a smile and held her against him.

"Yasu, sweet girl. Papa worried you, huh?" Yasu nodded.

"I'm sorry, Yasu," Nanjiroh apologized.

"S'okay. Ummm," She twiddled with a button on his shirt.

"Hmmm?"

"Ist Ryoma-ni lost?" She asked, looking up at his golden brown eyes. Nanjiroh jaws tightened and Ryoga made a choking sound before he answered his sister.

"Yes."

Kakuzi looked on sadly placed his arms around Nanjiroh, bringing the two close to him.

"Don't worry, Yasu. We'll find Ryoma." He tried to reassure her, reassure them all.

Ryoga buried his face in the crook of his elbow, silently crying into it, before scrubbing his face with it furiously, then got to his feet and walked out. He didn't know where he wanted to go, so he just drove. Ryoga took a deep breath just outside the entrance to the tennis park that the tennis competition were held just a few days ago. He had drove here. The place where his brother went missing.

Those detective brothers had said they had police officer questioning people around here and canvased the area , but no one had seen Ryoma. How could that be! He swung his fist out and it met something with a metallic clang and the vending machine wobbled. Ryoga didn't even feel the pain to his fist.

"Ahh, let's go to another vending machine," Ryoga turned to glare at the person who spoke behind him and they scurried away, but as he heard the name Echizen being muttered, he rushed up to them. He pulled on back by the collar of his shirt, spinning the boy around to meet his blazing glare.

"What do you know about Echizen, Ryoma?" Ryoga asked in a deadly voice and the boy and his friend paled.

"N..no..nothin..," the boy in Ryoga's grasp stuttered.

Lips pulled back and white teeth gleamed. "Really now?" _THUD!_ The boy went limp and Ryoga released him and turned to the other one, cracking his knuckles. The other boy's knees shook, he couldn't even run away.

"So, you gonna talk?"

"We didn't' do anything to him! We swear. It was Takai! He wanted to get back at Echizen!" The boy cried out, frightened for his life. He and his friend was just here to play tennis, when his friend got thirsty. When they had walked up to the vending machine, this guy had banged on the vending machine and they had decided to just go elsewhere. His friend had commented on the guy looking like Echizen and now this Echizen look alike is going to kill them. It was all Takai's fault and his need to get back at Echizen. They heard Echizen went missing and they confronted Takai, but all the guy did was laughed cruelly.

He watched as if in slow motion as the Echizen look alike raised his hand, he clenched his eyes shut for the impact, but none came. Instead, he was being dragged by his shirt. Oh god, he was going to die.

* * *

Watanabe Sanyu quaked, really wishing that the Echizen look alike, or as he learned, Ryoga Echizen, elder brother to Ryoma Echizen had killed him. He didn't have anything to do with this. He was friends with Takai because the other teen seemed cool. After Ryoga had dragged him and tossed him into the car, he was driven here. Back to his school. Now he sat on his knees as eight set of intimidating, terrifying eyes bore down on him.

Inui held a jar of some weird brown bubbling juice in his hand. Even the smell was making him nauseous already. He don't want to drink that.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro's usual smiling face was set in hard firm lines, eyes shining with hate. He had always admired them and to see them staring at him so, made his gut clenched.

Kaidoh kept hissing.

Kevin growled at him and it was only Ryoga Echizen's hand on his shoulder that Watanabe was sure was keeping Kevin from leaping at him.

Fuji's eyes were opened, glaring down, freezing him. Tezuka's glasses glinted frighteningly. His captain was usually scary, but this , this was on a whole new level. Like Tezuka could just reach down and smash him like a bug.

"Eh, is something going on?" Watanabe's heart jumped with hope. That was Oishi's voice. If Oishi was there, he was sure to help him, right?

How wrong he was.

Tezuka and Ryoga had to hold Oishi back from going for Watanabe again. When Ryoga had told him that Watanabe might know where Ryoma is, Oishi snapped, jumping forward and tacking Watanabe to the ground, hands clutching at Watanabe's shirt lapels, shaking him with barely suppressed rage.

"Please, senpai. I swear. Me and Tao didn't know anything about it. All we knew was that Takai was talking about it afterwards," Watanabe explained as he cried, more in fear than anything else. " He said some old bearded man gave him money if he would help him get Echizen. That's all I know! Please, don't hurt me." He begged.

"Where is Takai now?" Fuji's cold voice asked and Watanabe sobbed harder, shaking his head.

"I don't know!"

(around the same time as Seigaku questioning Watanabe)

"Come on Bakaya! Let's go," Niou exclaimed in false cheer, trying to cheer up his kouhai. He really like his kouhai like a little brother, seeing him so down makes him feel down.

"No, I don't wanna," Kirihara grumbled. He just wanted to get out of school already and take a bus to go see Ryoga. He wanted to be there with his boyfriend offering support and as much comfort as he can.

"Ehh, lemme go, senpai!" He exclaimed when Jackal hefted him up and started walking, with Niou besided him. After a bit of struggle, Kirihara relaxed. He knew they were just worried about him and Echizen too. Well then, who was he to deny his senpai a way to help lose some tension?

At the arcade, Kirihara grumbled as he lost again to Niou. He pouted and Niou ruffled his hair.

"I wanna go now, Niou-senpai," Kirihara grumbled. It was fun and had taken his mind off of Ryoga and Ryoma for a bit, but he just really wanted to go. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he's not there for them?

"Alright , alright." Niou conceded. "Let's go."

The three of them, Niou, Kirihara and Jackal, walked out of the arcade, making their way to the nearest bus stop. They stood there waiting for the bus to come, when Kirihara heard talking behind him. They were really loud and in a good mood and that was just pissing him off.

"So yeah man. I made 22,500 yen and I paid that cocky brat back for humiliating me too. No ones humiliate me!"

Kirihara stared after the four people that just walked past. The word cocky brat brought his mind to Ryoma, but he shrugged it off, until one of the teen asked, "How'd you make that little ass wipe Echizen follow you?"

Niou, Kirihara and Jackal stiffened. The bus stopped at that moment, the doors opening. They did not get on.

* * *

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the room.

A soft feminine voice sounded. "So Takai-san, you will tell us what you know, won't you?"

Takai held a hand to his cheek and whimpered. He had been corned by Kirihara, Jackal and Niou near the bus stop. They had already beaten him up and then they took him here, to their club room. And now, Oh God, the Three Demons of Rikkai were looming over him.

"It would be in your best interest, Takai-san," The one in the middle with his eyes closed stated, while the one to his left continued to smile on, and the one to his right cracked his knuckle raising his hand again.

"FINE! This man came up to me a week before the tournament with Yamabuki about Echizen! He gave me money as long as I bring Echizen to him some way!"

* * *

HOPE EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY WEEKEND

UPDATED 2/12/2010

HERE'S CHAPTER 52. SO NOW THEY KNOW TAKAI IS INVOLVED AND HOPEFULL WILL FIND RYOMA SOON. SEE THE DAYS/TIME SKIP THAT PAST UP THERE, THE WEEK HAS GONE BY FAST IN THE STORY AND I AM WRITING OUT HOW THEY WILL FIND RYOMA --WELL, WORKING OUT THE KINKS IN IT , I GUESS. SEE YA! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS STORY


	53. Clues 2

DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS :(

Thank you for your reviews: Lajascot , herbblood , Ria Sakazaki ,Lightning29xLoveSxSasuNaru , rozardoll., YaoiFanGirl2ndnature , ILOVEGAARA , Don Seira , Nameless Little Girl , siren , EchizenRyomaLover , MandaxPanda , Mirsama , erisreigned , memedis , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , tellerofstorys , denizen of the night , wuzimiko , Me , I-Love-Anime0 , animelover4ever69 , HiKaRi-ChIbI

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you call Ore-Sama earlier, hah?" Keigo angrily demanded of Yukimura and Tezuka. He received a call from Sanada, then immediately after Tezuka, both telling him that this Takai was reason Ryoma was missing. And as he found out, only part of it. Whoever it is that took Ryoma was still out there and from what Takai told Sanada, there were two men. Again the urge to punch something was great. Like Takai's face. But unfortunately, he has already been taken away by the police. Damn IT!

"Keigo-kun, the police have brought Takai in and are questioning him. They will let us know as soon as they have more information about Ryoma and who took him." Keigo turned to his mother with a frustrated look and she gave his arm a squeeze. She and Ettore had flown in as soon as they heard and so did his grandfather. His grandfather had been on the phone contacting some higher ups to help in the search for Ryoma.

They were once again at the Echizen's house. Keigo had taken to sleeping in Ryoma's room every night after school and practices. Right now they left the running of Aiko's Cafe to the Atobe's employees. Ren Aizawa, the detective was there too. Either he or his partner would be there for most of the day, waiting for a ransom call, hoping for a ransom call. Because if they don't get one... Keigo didn't even want to think about the other alternative.

Keigo gave a deep frustrated sigh. He knew blaming them would do no good. This is the best lead they have so far in finding Ryoma. He just wanted to be the one to confront that Takai bastard and punch him, kick him, skin him alive and rub salt on Takai's exposed flesh...He stopped his train of thoughts, rubbing his fore-head. "Ore-Sama is going to turn in," he told them, but he knew that he won't be getting much sleep. Same as the past seven nights, he would just lay there staring at the ceiling, breathing in the scent of Ryoma that still lingers on the pillow.

Yuushi shook his head, watching Keigo leave the room to go upstairs. They all knew that Keigo won't be sleeping. Their captain looked awful. He had bags underneath his eyes and his face looked weary and haggard. But still he comes to class and try to boost their morale. They had won against Fudomine a few days ago, so now they in the running for Nationals.

"He's going to meltdown if he doesn't get any rest," Gakuto commented in concern. Hiyoshi nodded his head, not saying much. In fact, they haven't heard the word " Gekokujo" from him for the past week.

"How can he get any rest, Gakuto! His boyfriend disappeared, kidnapped! I know if Choutarou went missing, I would be the same!" Shishido declared, holding Choutarou's hand tightly.

The sound of ringing were heard and then Nanjiroh's wavering voice in the adjoining room.

"Please.. please let me hear his voice..." Nanjiroh begged. The Regulars looked at each other and their hearts pounded. Was that Ryoma's kidnapper?

"...Ryoma! Are you... Let me speak with him again!" Oh God. It was! They stayed silent, not even daring to breathe.

After that, Nanjiroh went silent. Tezuka looked to Yuushi and gave him a minute nod. Yuushi understood and went upstairs to get Keigo. Eleanor was pale and she buried her face in Ettore's chest. Moments later a very distraught Nanjiroh walked in, leaning against Kazuki and Keigo rushed into the room.

"What did they say? What did they want? Where's Ryoma?!" Keigo immediately started to ask. Nanjiroh shook his head, body trembling. Kazuki shot his son a look to tell him to be quiet.

"Th.. they have Ryoma. They want," Nanjiroh took a shuddering breath before conitnuing. "They want 250 million US dollars in 15 days time."

"I've called Naoto and told him what's going on. He's on his way here." Ren told them.

All the Regulars stayed there, sitting around, speaking to each other in hushed tone, waiting for the detective, Naoto, to arrive. They didn't want to leave, not now. They wanted to know what is going to happen, how they are going to find Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma clenched his eyes shut after the door closed with a bang, placing him in semi darkness again. His captors had came in a few moments ago with a cell phone and told him to call his dad. He hadn't wanted to, but, the blonde George.....Ryoma tenderly felt his ribs. He didn't think they were broken, but it still hurts. A giggle worked it's way up his throat. Just when they were finally healed up too.

250 million dollars, Ryoma thought. Ryoma knew his dad was well off, but that was so much money, he's not even sure his dad can even come up with any amount close to it. Another crazy giggled came out of his mouth. He wanted to get out of there. For the past several days, he tried to listen to the noises upstairs, tried to memorize his captor's patterns of going in and out of the house. But so far nothing.

But he heard his dad's voice. Never would he have thought he would miss the sound of that. Again, he clutched the ring he wore around their neck, keeping it hidden beneath his shirt when those two were around. Ryoma was thankful that they had mostly left him alone, only coming down to bring him a few slices of bread and water.

He brought his a clenched fist to his mouth, biting hard on it. He's not going to cry. He's not going to cry. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head. A thin trail of blood rolled down his thumb, to hand on the tip of the nail before dropping to the floor. But no tears came.

* * *

Upstairs, Sakurafubuki and George laughed at about how Nanjiroh sounded so broken, begging them to hear more of his son's voice.

"Did you hear the man. I loved the sound of that. The way he begged and pleaded," George laughed cruelly. He did love the sound of it. For so long he wanted Echizen Nanjiroh to pay. Now he will. With money and the life of his son.

Placing the voice modifier next to his mouth, he talked into it, re-enacting what he did moments ago. "Give us 250 million in 15 days, or your son will die." The voice modifier changed his voice to a lower, deeper tone as well as an echo to each word. Ahh, the wonders of technologies these days, he thought, examining the small black device in his hand.

Sakurafubuki smirked. He didn't care about making Echizen Nanjiroh suffer like George does. He wanted Echizen Ryoga to be the one that is crying, hurting and suffering. Feel the despair of never seeing his brother again. He wanted both of them to feel that way.

Soon, each thought. The money will be theirs and the people they hate will be suffer a loss of someone precious to them. 15 days to go.

* * *

In New York (Still day seven)

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady beeping of the heart monitor sounded loud in the white sterilized room. A feminine figure lay asleep on the bed next to the heart monitor, breathing tubes up her nose, an IV stand stood next to the heart monitor, the tube traveling all the way down to the woman's hand. Tapes and bandages decorated that hand. A hand that is being held by a distinguished woman in her sixties.

A hand that she is holding onto, praying to any gods that might listen for forgiveness from their daughter. She looked at her husband, standing, looking out the window, hand clasped behind his back.

"We should tell Kevin. He should should know." Her husband turned around to look at her, frowning, but he looked really tired as well. Since they heard their daughter was in the hospital from the New York detectives, they had rushed over to the hospital, to see her in a coma. Their daughter. The one they had turned their back on when she married against their wishes to that man.

And look what he did to their only little girl. She hope he was caught soon. Good thing that Gina sent Kevin with Nanjiroh Echizen out of the country, she thought.

"It's best he not know, Margaret. You know how that boy looks up to his father, wanting to make his father proud."

"But Kyle, he's going to know sooner or later what George did and he's going to be very hurt either way," She looked at her husband in worry. Even if she hardly ever shows affection to him, she loves her grandson very much and looking at her daughter again, she wonder why she let her pride get in the way of helping them when they needed it.

Kyle Warrington crossed over and sat down on the recliner opposite of his wife, looking at his daughter. Guilt ate away at him. When his little Gina wakes up, he's going to make it up to her. Both her and Kevin for letting his stubborn old pride get in the way. He should have been there for his daughter no matter what she had decided and been there for her when she divorced that bastard instead of turning his back. And he will make sure George Smith pays for hurting his daughter.

A knock on the door and a moment later, it opened to reveal the two detectives that were on this case. Kyle stood up and faced them.

"Detectives, do you have any words?"

Michael Langan, one of the detective nodded. "Yes. A video showed that George Smith departed from here to Japan several weeks ago."

Kyle and Margaret Warrington paled. Japan. That's where Kevin is now.

_

* * *

_

Day Eight of Ryoma's disappearance

Kevin listlessly walked home after practice was over, though it was not much of a practice. All the Regulars and himself were still very worried about Ryoma. Again, Momoshiro's walking beside him. This was their routine for the past week, both just walking, neither saying much at all.

It's been a couple days and the police still had Takai under their custody. Naoto said that they have an artist drawing up pictures of what these two men looked like and they will have that by today or tomorrow.

Kevin invited Momoshiro in, both taking off their shoes at the entranceway. What Kevin did not expect was that his Grandfather there, sitting with Nanjiroh and Kazuki. The two detectives were there as well, all looking very grim.

"Grandfather? What..what are you doing here? What's going on? Did you find mom? Did something happen to her? Is that why you're here?" He shot those questions out as fear escalated in him with each question. The only way his Grandfather would be here is if something happened to his mom. She hadn't called him lately and now this…

"Calm down, Kevin," Kazuki told him sternly. "Sit down."

Momoshiro stood there awkwardly. This was a family problem, so he excused himself, only to have Kevin grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Momo-senpai, please stay," Kevin whispered, looking anxious. Momoshiro didn't have the heart to say no and nodded, but did look at Nanjiroh and Kazuki to see if this was alright with them. The two nodded, but the Grandparents looked kind of stiff to him.

"Kevin," his Grandfather started, and then cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Your mother is currently in a coma at the New York Hospital. Your Grandmother is there now with her."

He paled. "What happened to mom? When?" Kevin demanded.

"About two weeks ago, Kevin."

Kevin saw red. He called his Grandparents then and they said they didn't know anything! "You lied to me!" He stood up, glaring angrily at his Grandfather. "You said you didn't know where she was!"

His Grandfather looked away, "We, we didn't want to worry you, Kevin."

"Not worry me?!! How the hell do .."

"Kevin, enough!" Nanjiroh barked at him. If it was anyone other than Nanjiroh, he would not have listened. But this was the man he had come to see as a surrogate type of father for the past year.

"Sit back down and listen to what he has to say," he continued in a softer tone.

"Yes sir." Kevin sat back down, but continued to glare at his Grandfather, though he did feel his heart softening after truly taking in their appearance. He looked very tired and… well old. Older than he's ever seen his Grandfather looked. It could be due to jet lag, but Kevin was sure that was not the case. Maybe, just maybe his grandparents do care? He'll listen to what his Grandfather have to say, and after that, he's going to pack up and leave for New York. He's going to see his mom.

"The detectives in New York believes that your.. that is George is the one who… put your mother in the hospital."

"No!" Kevin shook his head in denial. "Dad won't do something like that."

Naoto sighed and looked at Kevin. "The picture that Warrington-san showed us of George Smith matches the description and drawing of one of the men that took Ryoma-san a week ago."

"Then.. then that Takai have to be lying. Dad just won't.. he won't..he c...couldn't....," Kevin lips quivered and he stared at the detective. Without saying another world, he spun on his heels and took off.

"Kevin!" Nanjiroh, Kyle, Momoshiro and Kazuki cried after him.

"Go after him, Momo," Nanjiroh ordered and Momo did not need to be told twice. Nodding absently, he ran out of the house.

* * *

Nanjiroh rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to reign in his emotions. George Smith. His son was in the hands of someone who had beaten his ex-wife so badly,stuffed her in a larger garbage bag, and left her for dead in an alley way. Nanjiroh was terrified. If this man can do something like that, what would he do to Ryoma?

"Ahem, Echizen-san. We believe we have identified one of the abductor as Smith George, do you recognize this other person?" Naoto took another facial composite and handed it to Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh studied the picture. The man had long hair, brushing his shoulder, square face and a cruel twist to his lips that had Nanjiroh queasy.

He now even more terrified for Ryoma. Hands shaking, he handed the picture back to Naoto, who handed it to Kyle.

"No, I don't know him," he said, shaking his head. Kyle shook his head as well, indicating he did not know the man.

Naoto placed the picture back in the manilla folder, he was about to tell them that he will be faxing these pictures over to other precincts to see if they recognized the second man, however paused due to the arrival of Atobe, Tezuka and Fuji.

"Ahhh, sumimasen," Tezuka apologized for interrupting.

"Come in," Kazuki told them with a wave of his hand. Atobe nodded to his father and Nanjiroh and blinked at the unfamiliar old man sitting in the Echizen's living room, before turning to the detective.

"Any news of Ryoma?"

"We have two pictures of the abductors," Nanjiroh told them. Naoto hesitated, not sure if he should be letting these teens see the pictures of, but decided to on the chance that they may recognize and identify the second man. His chance paid off when Tezuka drew in a sharp breath, Fuji went white and Atobe snarled, "It's _him."_

Nanjiroh jumped to his feet. "You know him?"

The three nodded and Tezuka explained. "His name is Sakurafubuki Hikomaro. It was two years ago. Ryuzaki-sensei said we were selected to go on a cruise ship sponsored by this man. We found out that he was making bets on the outcome of the game. He wanted us to lose on purpose so that he may cash in on the bet."

Atobe continued, telling his part of it. "Ore-Sama has never heard of this Sakurafubuki and sensed something foul was goin on. After all, Ore-Sama knows the names of all the rich and elite and his name is one Ore-Sama does not recognize."

Naoto suppressed the urge to twitch at all the Ore-Sama that Keigo was throwing out. "I see. Thank you. This will help a lot."

"Ahem," Tezuka cleared his throat. "Ryoga-san may be able to tell you more about him."

"What do you mean?" Nanjiroh asked and Tezuka shared a glance with Fuji.

"Ryoga-san used to work for Sakurafubuki."

Silence.

Voice hoarse, Nanjiroh croaked out one word. "What?"

* * *

UPDATED 2/18/2010

so now we get the ransom money. Phew 250 million. that's a lot of money. nothing I would ever see in my lifetime and certainly not Sakurafubuki and george smith. So Ryoga is in for some questioning soon. And Momo and Kevin ... .. tee hee ;)

Thanks everyone for reading!!


	54. Blame

DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS :(

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_Thank you to : _

Don Seira , denizen of the night ,I-Love-Anime0 ,Ria Sakazaki , Me , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , lajascot , Mirsama ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,EchizenRyomaLover , ILOVEGAARA , misaki , MandaxPanda , tellerofstorys , YaoiFanGirl2ndnature ,memedis , Suo-Tama-Chan ,erisreigned ,ryoka-chan ,UekiKosuke , Little-monstr

_REMINDER -I'm not a cop or a lawyer or in any type of law enforcement.. my only knowledge are the few tv shows i've seen.. i've never even watch CSI or that one show.. law and order... ..so, if things doens't make sense, I apologize. I'm trying to keep it very simple.._

_REMINDER -I'm not a cop or a lawyer or in any type of law enforcement.. my only knowledge are the few tv shows i've seen.. i've never even watch CSI or that one show.. law and order... ..so, if things doens't make sense, I apologize. I'm trying to keep it very simple.._

_._

_._

_._

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_We have two pictures of the abductors," Nanjiroh told them. Naoto hesitated, not sure if he should be letting these teen see the pictures of, but decided to on the chance that they may recognize and identify the second man. His chance paid off when Tezuka drew in a sharp breath and Fuji snarled, "It's him."_

_

* * *

_

_It can't be true. Dad wouldn't do this, he just wouldn't. _Kevin tried to convince himself of this, but deep down, he knew that was a lie. How many times had he seen his father lashed out, especially when he was drunk. How many times had he seen the back of his mother, standing in front of him, directing his father's anger away from him?

He just didn't want to believe that his dad, someone he admired, someone that he wants to look at him with pride, would do something like this. Beaten his mother and kidnapped his best friend. His lips trembled and he gasped, finally coming to a sudden halt from his run. He took another shuddering breath and looked at where he was at. He was under a short bridge, with a shallow river running underneath it.

"Oi, Kevin!"

At the sound of Momoshiro's voice, he furiously scrubbed his eyes with his arm.

_Finally _Momoshiro thought. Kevin sure could run really fast. Crouching down with his hands on his knees, he took a breath and then walked over to sit next to Kevin.

"You alright?" Momoshiro asked, waving his hand around in the air, wanting to hug Kevin, but hesitated, not sure how the other teen was going to take it. He settled for wrapping his arms around his knees, similar to how Kevin was sitting.

"Why...why would he do this?" Kevin whispered so quietly that if Momoshiro wasn't sitting as close as he was to Kevin, he would have missed that he said.

"I wanted to make him proud of me. Win the US Open for him."

"Kev.."

"WHY!" This time Kevin screamed it out, his head thrown back, startling Momoshiro.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! Why?" He ended in a bewildered whisper, staring at Momoshiro with watery unfocused eyes. Momoshiro's heart tugged painfully. He can't bear the lost looks in those eyes.

"How could he Momo-senpai. He took Ryoma, how can Ryoma ever forgive me? And my mom....I DESPISE him! My mom...hic... he hurt my mom...." Tears poured out of Kevin's eyes and Momoshiro couldn't take it anymore. Unwrapping his arms from his knees, he wrapped it around Kevin and pulled his friend close.

"It's not your fault. Echizen wouldn't blame you. Your mother wouldn't blame you." Kevin hiccuped into Momoshiro's shirt, shaking his head. How can this not be his fault? It was _his _dad that took Ryoma.

"It is my fault! I hadn't become friends with Ryoma..."

"Then it's Fuji-senpai's fault, too."

Kevin gave another hiccup and looked up confused.

"Well, Fuji-senpai said he had a bad feeling and should have followed Echizen and because he didn't Echizen is gone. The one to blame is Fuji-senpai. If he had followed Echizen, then your dad wouldn't have had a chance to get Echizen."

Kevin shook his head, "No, hic... It's not Fuji-senpai's fault. He didn't know this would happen."

"Then it's not your fault either, since you didn't know that your dad would do something like this."

"It's not the same!" Kevin denied, shaking his head again. "It's not..mmmph."

Momoshiro did the only thing he could think of to get Kevin to stop blaming himself. He kissed Kevin.

The lips were soft, softer than he have ever touched, tasted. When Kevin gasped, he deepened the kiss, pulling Kevin closer to him as he slipped his tongue in the heat of Kevin's mouth.

He froze at the intrusion in his mouth. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, no, it was nice and after a moment, it felt really good. Desperate, Kevin clung onto Momoshiro, kissing back, pouring his frustration and anger into the kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, Kevin gasped for air. "Wha..why did you...?"

Blushing, Momoshiro scratched his forehead and looked away.

"I .. I wanted.. I was trying to stop you from blaming yourself."

"Oh."

Momoshiro peered inquisitively at Kevin. Was it just him or did the blonde sounded disappointed.

"So..then you're leaving Japan."

Kevin jerked his head up in surprise. "What?"

"You're going to see your mom, ain't ya?"

"I .. but Ryoma.."

"Echizen has Atobe and all of us. From what you said, your mom only has you!" Momoshiro pointed at Kevin. "So you have to be there for her!"

"You're right, Momo-senpai. Thank you."

"Hehe. That's what a senpai is for."

Kevin shook his head, smiling softly. "No, that's what friends are for."

.

.

.

* * *

"Do you think they got a clue about Echizen?" Kirihara asked Ryoga, getting out of the car in front of the Echizen's house. About half an hour ago, Nanjiroh had called Ryoga telling him to get home as soon as possible. Ryoga shrugged, but Kirihara could tell that he was hoping one of the detectives had found Echizen.

"Is there any news?" Ryoga demanded as soon as he walked into the living room.

"We identified the two that took Ryoma," Kazuki told Ryoga.

"Ahem...," Naoto cleared his throat, catching Ryoga's attention. Ryoga's eyes zoomed in on the manilla envelope that Naoto held. Ryoga narrowed his eyes at it and growled, "Who are they?"

"Sakurafubuki Hikomaru and George Smith," Atobe drawled out those names, but everyone present could hear the anger that he is keeping on a tight leash. He had already called and informed his Grandfather of the names of the two that had taken Ryoma, in hopes his Grandfather can help in some ways with his connections. Even so, he wanted to go out and look for Ryoma right away, but his father had told him to calm down and sit tight.

"_Where will you look, Keigo?" His father had asked. " Right now, we need to stay put and let the detectives do their job."_

"_Their job? It was not them that found out about Takai, but Seigaku and Rikkai."_

"_I have been 'sitting around' for the past week, Father. I .. I ..."_

_Nanjiroh placed an arm around his shoulder and hugged him close, " I know, Keigo. I feel the same way. Useless and helpless, just waiting around for someone to find Ryoma. But if you go charging around and these guys hear about it, they might.. they might hurt Ryoma..." Nanjiroh choked out. The thought of Ryoma already hurt were already in their heads. It's the thought that they might do _worse _that had Keigo nodding. Even if he didn't like it._

Ryoga felt his heart dropped to his stomach at the name of his former boss. If he wasn't already sitting down, he was sure he would have fell to his knees. He worked with Sakurafubuki for three years and know how ruthless the man could be. Sakurafubuki would not hesitate to kill anyone that got in his way. He didn't recognize the name of the other man, but if he was tied with Sakurafubuki, then he was sure this George Smith was cut from the same cloth as Sakurafubuki. Now his brother was in the clutches of these men.

"He .. he must be doing this because I betrayed him..." he whispered aloud.

"Tezuka-san had told us that you used to work for him. Ryoga-san, could you tell us about this man?" Naoto questioned. "Anything you can remember?"

"I was fourteen when I joined up with him," Ryoga told Naoto, but not looking at him or anyone, his eyes staring, but not seeing them, lost in his memories as he told them what he knew.

He had ran away from home when he was thirteen. The loving atmosphere of the family felt stifling to him, like he didn't belong. Everyone treated him well, his brother looked up to him, his old man teaching him tennis and even Rinko....he pushed her out of his thoughts. He ran away several times in the years that he lived with them until Nanjiroh gave in with the promise of keeping in touch with them. His father even set up a bank account for him, but even so , he didn't want to stay in one place, always feeling this urge to just get away.

After a few years on his own, Sakurafubuki recruited him after witnessing him playing against older, more experienced tennis players on a run down street courts in L.A. The slick old man had promised him fun, fortune and traveling, if he joined up with the tennis team he was starting to put together. Ryoga wasn't a fool and knew there has got to be more than just playing tennis, but he wanted to get away and travel, so he took the offered hand from Sakurafubuki.

"_Tennis allows you to see a grand dream in the grand world," _Nanjiroh had told him a few times.

So Ryoga traveled with Sakurafubuki and his henchmen, conning and manipulating people out of their had already planned on leaving Sakurafubuki two years ago, until the sleazy slimeball told them his plans of using Seigaku to make himself more money. He had heard from his dad that Ryoma had joined the Seigaku tennis club and was a regular, so he stayed. He's seen Ryoma on T.V and a few tennis magazines in the U.S, hailed as the 'Prince of Tennis' and he wanted to play his little brother and to protect Ryoma from Sakurafubuki if needed. Alas, he wasn't even needed.

"Chibisuke didn't even need me, he and his team ousted Sakurafubuki and he beat me."

Looking back, he realized he was an idiot to have ever ran away. If he didn't, then maybe he could have protected Ryoma from Rinko. If he didn't then he would never have met and joined up with Sakurafubuki, who now has his brother.

Nanjiroh's heart ache for his eldest son. Many times he would lay awake, wondering where he had gone wrong with Ryoga. Each time he found Ryoga after he ran away, Ryoga would stay for a bit, then run again. When Ryoga was about thirteen, he gave in and told Ryoga he won't chase after him anymore as long as he promised to keep in touch so that he would know Ryoga was alright. Letters and calls came every few months and he assumed that Ryoga was doing fine... he should never have assumed that. He should have forced Ryoga back and kept him there, in chains if need be.

"It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself, old man." Nanjiroh gave a startled look at Ryoga, who gave him a faint smile.

"You did the best you could. I just.. I just couldn't stay in one place, I guess."

"Who were these men that were working with Sakurafubuki?" Naoto asked.

Ryoga listed off as many people as he could remember in the time that he was with Sakurafubuki.

"His two main men are Maru, and Daiichi. Maru usually posed as the chef, and Tosei was the card dealer, working at the gambling tables and ahh" Ryoga paused a bit. It went unnoticed by Naoto, who was writing the names down in his little notebook. "There are other's, but I don't know them very well."

"Thank you, Ryoga-san," Naoto nodded and snapped his little notebook closed. "I will go make a few calls regarding these men. Please call for me right away should there be another call from the abductors." With that, Naoto left the room, going into the guest room that he and Ren are currently staying in. They deemed it best that one of them be here at all times, in case Ryoma's abductor's calls again.

Unfortunately, they were unable to trace yesterday's call, but he hoped there would be another call soon and that they would stay on the phone for at least two minutes for their equipments to track down where the call came from. He frowned, looking down at the picture of Sakurafubuki. With what Ryoga had told them, it seems this guy is a master at conning and evading the law, so he had no doubt that Sakurafubuki knew to not stay on the phone for that long.

.

.

.

* * *

In his bedroom, Ryoga let out a shaky breath and looked down when he felt his hand being gripped and gave it a squeeze in return.

"You alright?" Kirhara asked softly, laying his head on Ryoga's shoulder.

Ryoga started to nod his head, but at Kirihara's dubious look, he shook his head instead. "No. Chibisuke is in that man's hands and I know this is my fault. I know Sakurafubuki. He's looking for revenge against me for betraying him."

"We will find him, Ryoga," Kirihara whispered.

Ryoga nodded and laid down on his bed, pulling Kirihara down with him. _So tired..._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

"God, this is my fault, Kazu."

"Stop blaming yourself Jiroh. This is not your fault and it's not Ryoga's fault. The ones to blame are the two that took Ryoma."

Nanjiroh ran a hand through his hair. "I should have made Ryoga stayed home somehow instead of just letting him run off on his own like that. He was twelve, almost thirteen and I just let him run around on his own. I'm no better with Ryoma! What kind of father am I?"

"A damn good one, Jiroh," Kazuki countered, getting off the chair and wrapping his hands around Nanjiroh from behind. "I would agree that letting Ryoga go off on his own wasn't your best decision, but both turned out to be fine young men. Independent and strong. Just like you."

Nanjiroh gave a dry chuckle. "Then it's more genetics than me raising them as such, Kazu."

Kazuki closed his eyes, resting his chin atop Nanjiroh's head. He hoped for all their sakes, that Ryoma was found soon.

.

.

.

* * *

Day Nine

"

_So what is a kid like you doing in a place like this with him?" The old man asked the young boy in front of him._

"_I want to travel and go places." the young boy answered._

"_Ahhh, I see. And you could not do this at home, eh?"_

_The young boy paused and frown. "No."_

_The old man straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's going to be tough, think you can handle it?"_

_The boy glared up at him. "Yeah!"_

_It's been two years since the boy , now a young teen, joined up with the group. "Your're leaving?" He asked the man._

"_Yeah, I've been in this business long enough. Better get going while he's in a good mood."_

"_Where to?"_

"_Home, time I go home."_

_The man smiled at the teen. "Come visit me sometime if you're in Japan."_

Ryoga jerked awake and blinked into the darkness, laying still. A warm breath as the body that lay next to him breath in and out. He looked down and slowly, carefully, extricated his arm from underneath Kirihara's head and rolled out of bed. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 4:38am. As silently as he could, he dressed and padded out of his room, down the stairs and into the living room. He slipped on his tennis shoes and unlocked the door with a click.

"Just where do you think you are going, ahn?"

Keigo couldn't sleep at all that night. They now know who took Ryoma, but it didn't seem like they were any closer to finding Ryoma at all. He sat up and walked to stand next to the window, looking out on the street that was barely illuminated by the street lamps. Ryoga narrowed his eyes in thoughts, thinking back to the conversation earlier that evening with Ryoga and Naoto. Ryoga knew something. He had paused for a brief second when he listed off the people that had worked with Sakurafubuki.

He cocked his head when he heard the faint creak of the floor board. Then another. Crossing to the door, Keigo opened it a bit then all the way as he quickly made his way down the stairs to see Ryoga about to leave.

"Just where do you think you are going, ahn?"

"Out," Ryoga responded curtly.

"Where?"

"What are you, my old man?" Ryoga whispered harshly.

Keigo's eyes narrowed. "You kept something from the detective."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Atobe."

"Oh? Ore-Sama begs to differ. You know something, Ryoga and Ore-Sama demands to know. Now." His voice raised at that.

"Shut up. Do you want to wake every one up," Ryoga hissed.

Keigo smirked, "Then you will take Ore-Sama with you."

The dark haired person on the bed moved and snuggled closer to his lover.... who was … very squishy... and furry? Groggilly blinking his eyes opened, he was met not with the firm chest of his lover, but a small body of fur.

Karupin slowly stretched out her front legs, arching her back. "Mreow," she meowed in Kirihara's face and licked him on the nose. Peering into the darkness, Kirihara noticed that the spot next to him was empty. Looking at the red digits, he groaned at the time. Only 5:08 am.

"Must be in the toilet," he murmured as his eyes drifted close, falling asleep again.

"So this man, Ito Osamu, might know where Ryoma is being kept?" Keigo asked as Ryoga drove them out of the city. Once they had gotten into the car, Keigo had immediately demanded to know what Ryoga knew. Ryoga had explained the previous chef, before Maru was Japanese, and had left the business about half a dozen years ago.

"Dunno, but it's a start," Ryoga answered, eyes on the road.

"Then why did you not inform the detectives, ahn?"

Ryoga gripped the steering wheel. "Just remembered." And it was true. He had really forgotten until that dream.. no memory he had that night. When he had joined up with Sakurafubuki, Ito had looked out for him, in his own way for that two years that he was there, before he left the group, saying he's tired of it. He had received a few letters during the first year after Ito left, but they had dwindled to none after that. He remembered reading that Ito had chosen to say in Saitama Prefecture and had opened a small ramen shop. That was where he was headed. With any luck, Ito would still be there. With any luck, Ito could help them find Sakurafubuki .. and Ryoma.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuck! Damn it!" Keigo pounded his fist on the run down ramen shack. No one was there. From the looks of it, the place have been closed for a while. The building practically crumbling around them. Weeds growing between the cracks on the ground.

Ryoga stared at the building in silence, his throat aching, fists clenched at his side.

"What now, Ryoga! How the hell will we find Ryoma!" He pinned his hopes on this lead to finding Ryoma. To find that it lead to nowhere was devastating to him. In his rage, he pointed a finger at Ryoga, voice shaking in fury.

"This is your fault! Because of you, Sakurafubuki has Ryoma."

"Oh? What about you? If your super senses were so super, why didn't you know that something would happen and get to Ryoma sooner?" Ryoga glared right back at Keigo.

Keigo drew in a sharp breath and with two step was up in Ryoga's face, his fist cocked back and he let it fly so fast, Ryoga didn't even see it coming, only felt the impact of fist hitting his cheek. He stumbled backwards, but did not fall. Regaining his balance, he rushed forward and tackled Keigo onto the ground. Ryoga pulled back his arm, clenched fist ready to strike at Keigo. Keigo grabbed Ryoga's wrist before it met his face and bucked his body upwards, throwing Ryoga off him.

Both got up and warily circled each other. They were both angry and frustrated and each were taking it out on the other. Ryoga rushed at Keigo again, feinting a jab at Keigo's face with his left hand, as his right hand punched Keigo in the solar plexus.

Grunting, Keigo bent forward, gasping for air.

"Bastard," Keigo hissed and jumped back a few steps, his left arm around his middle. Keigo and Ryoga were about to tackle each other again when the jingling of bells were heard and some off key whistling followed.

A moment later a young man on a bicycle with a bunch of newspaper in the basket on the bicycle handle biked came into view. The young man stopped when he saw them and eyed them quizically.

"Eh? Are you two new around here?" The young man laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to pry, only that we hardly ever see new faces around here." He finally took note of their dusty appearance and Ryoga's red cheek.

"Are you two alright?"

"Were fine," he answered curtly.

"You. Do you know where the owner of this ramen shop went, ahn?" Keigo demanded in his high handed tone of voice.

If the young man was offended by Keigos' tone, he did not show it. "Old man Ito?"

Ryoga straightend. "You know where he is?"

Now the young man's look turned suspicious.

"I'm a friend of Ito from way back. We lost touch for a few years. Name's Ryoga Echiz..."

"You're Ryoga-san?"

Ryoga blinked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Ahh, old man Ito spoke about you every now and then. Well, he closed this ramen shop a couple years ago and moved to Chosi."

"Where in Chosi?" Keigo growled out, glaring at the young man. But that man didn't even seem to notice the deadly aura surrounding Keigo. He ripped off a sheet of the newspaper and quickly scribbled something down and thrusting it in Ryoga's face.

"This was the address I helped him move into.. haven't spoken to Old man Ito for the past year, so not sure if he's moved or not."

Keigo rumbled low in his throat. _Don't know if that man Ito was there?! _He took a step forward, prepared to shake the young man, but Ryoga stepped in his path.

"Thank you...ahh."

"I'm Ueda Manabu."

"Thank you very much, Ueda-san."

Ueda smiled a friendly smile. "No troubles. Tell Old man Ito that I said hi." he chuckled, bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck only to notice the time.

"Ahhh, I'm gonna be late. Nice meeting you two. Ja ne." Getting back on his bike he sped off.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kazu, I can't expect you to do this. It's too much money." Nanjiroh protested.

"Oh hush, Jiroh. Ryoma is like a son to me too."

Nanjiroh looked at his lover, struggling for words. Dear God. 250 million dollars. So much money.

"Thank you," he finally said, leaning up and giving Kazuki a hard kiss. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Nanjiroh, leaning into the kiss.

"Ahem.." The two broke apart to see a red faced Ren, looking anywhere but at them.

"I've gotten a call from Naoto. We got information on where Maru and Daiichi are imprisoned and he will be going there to question them."

Nanjiroh nodded and gripped Kazu's elbow. He hoped up hope that there will be some answers or clues to find Ryoma soon.

"Breakfast is ready." Nananko informed the three.

Kazuki nodded to her. "Are the other's awake."

"Kevin-san and Kirihara-san are, but Keigo-san and Ryoga-san are were not in their rooms."

"Where could they have gone?" Kazuki wondered. It was only 9 in the morning, so when did they leave?

"Perhaps the cafe, Kazu? They're usually there or at one of the tennis courts."

"Perhaps..."

Nanjiroh shoved a small black piece of metal in his face. "Call him and I'll call Ryoga."

.

.

.

* * *

Bending down, Kevin scooped Karupin into his arms, cradling the Himalayan cat, rubbing his chin into her fur.

"He kissed me. Momo-senpai kissed me," he whispered, still in a daze. After the kiss, Momoshiro had walked him back home and he had apologized to Nanjiroh and Kazuki for running off like that. Once in his room he had called his Grandmother to get some news about his mother. Unfortunately she have not woken up.

"Meow,"was the response from Karupin.

His first kiss and with a guy. Kevin's wondered how he should feel about that. Sure, his best friend's gay and half the people he knew was, but he'd never thought he would like kissing a guy. He looked down at Karupin sadly. He really wished Ryoma was here to talk to about this.

"We'll find him soon, Karupin. I know it," he sniffed and bit his lips. Thinking about Ryoma brought his mind to his father. Hatred burn in him. His father was responsible for hurting his mother and Ryoma. He will never forgive the man. Never.

"Kevin-san, breakfast is ready," Nanako's voice sounded from the other side of his door.

"Hai. I'll be right down," he called out. Setting Karupin back down on the floor, he folded a few more pairs of shirts and pants and stuffed them in his small suitcase.

He walked into the kitchen as Nanjiroh and Kazuki said goodbye to someone and flipped their phone shut, Kirihara looking at them curiously, but with a pout on his face.

"What do you think, Kazu?"

Kazu nodded. " Those two are up to something." Nanjiroh sighed. That was what he was afraid of.

"Jiroh-Oji, is something wrong?"

"It's fine, Kevin. Go ahead and eat. Then we will meet your grandfather at the airport."

* * *

upated 3/4/2010

mY apologies for the loong update time. Thank you everyone for reading


	55. The Chase

_DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS_

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED

Memedis , MandaxPanda , erisreigned , sukoi-sugoi , tellerofstorys , Don Seira , ShioLee , Little-monstr , Mirsama , ILOVEGAARA , EchizenRyomaLover , ria sakazaki , Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , denizen of the night, HiKaRi-ChIbI , lajascot

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Bending down, Kevin scooped Karupin into his arms, cradling the Himalayan cat, rubbing his chin into her fur._

"_He kissed me. Momo-senpai kissed me," he whispered, still in a daze. After the kiss, Momoshiro had walked him back home and he had apologized to Nanjiroh and Kazuki for running off like that. Once in his room he had called his Grandmother to get some news about his mother. Unfortunately she have not woken up._

"_Meow,"was the response from Karupin. _

_His first kiss and with a guy. Kevin's wondered how he should feel about that. Sure, his best friend's gay and half the people he knew was, but he'd never thought he would like kissing a guy. He looked down at Karupin sadly. He really wished Ryoma was here to talk to about this._

"_We'll find him soon, Karupin. I know it," he sniffed and bit his lips. Thinking about Ryoma brought his mind to his father. Hatred burn in him. His father was responsible for hurting his mother and Ryoma. He will never forgive the man. Never._

"_Kevin-san, breakfast is ready," Nanako's voice sounded from the other side of his door._

"_Hai. I'll be right down," he called out. Setting Karupin back down on the floor, he folded a few more pairs of shirts and pants and stuffed them in his small suitcase._

_He walked into the kitchen as Nanjiroh and Kazuki said goodbye to someone and flipped their phone shut, Kirihara looking at them curiously, but with a pout on his face._

"_What do you think, Kazu?"_

_Kazu nodded. " Those two are up to something." Nanjiroh sighed. That was what he was afraid of._

"_Jiroh-Oji, is something wrong?"_

"_It's fine, Kevin. Go ahead and eat. Then we will meet your grandfather at the airport." _

* * *

_-_

_-_

* * *

"Yes, Father. We are fine."

Keigo glared at Ryoga as he hung up his phone.

"Oyaji, it's nothing, really. Keigo and I just felt like taking a drive." After a few more minutes of speaking, Ryoga hung up his phone and glanced at Keigo.

"Just why did we not tell them about this Ito Osamu, ahn?"

"Look, we don't know if Ito did anything and I'm not about to have the police involved," Ryoga responded in a tight voice. Ito had looked after him that few years he was there and he didn't want the police to the arrest the man.

Keigo chose not to say anything. He really didn't care as long as they find Ryoma. It has been almost three hours since they left Saitama and they were almost in Chosi. _Please let this man know where Ryoma may be.. Please let Ryoma be alright. _This last wish is what he wishes for each and every day since Ryoma's have been taken.

"What's the address again?" Ryoga asked, slowing down as Keigo read him the address that Ueda had written down.

Pulling to a stop ,he two got out and stared at the two story apartment complex. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Ryoga knocked on one of the doors. For several agonizing minutes, the two stood there, waiting for someone to answer, wishing that Ito was home. Finally when they thought that no one would answer, the door, slowly opened.

* * *

-

* * *

"Thank you for helping us this weekend, Kajimoto," Yukimura smiled genially at the Josei Shonen High Tennis Club Captain.

"Glad to help out. Has there been any word?" Kajimoto did not have to voice out what he meant. The tennis circuit was shocked to the core when news of Ryoma's abduction reached them, each team promising to help in any way they can. That weekend they had promised to help out in the cafe serving guests as waiters alongside Rikkai. Shishido,Choutaro, Yuushi and Kabaji were there, as well as Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi, but other than that, the rest of Hyuotei and Seigaku were not.

"No, no words just yet." Yukimura told him, then seemed to speak to himself. "Thought maybe I shouldn't have let that little piece of shit go so easily... hmm should have broken something..."

Kajimoto shivered.

Yukimura suddenly smiled, like he hadn't been thinking about breaking someone."Ah, well, next time I see him then. Well, it's about time to open up, Kajimoto."

_Note to self. Never piss of Yukimura Seiichi. _Picking up the black apron that was provided to him, Kajimoto tied it across his waist and left the kitchens.

"Kyaahh, Kajimoto-san. You're here today?!" A few girls squealed when he entered the room, dressed in the waiter suit of black pants, white shirt and black apron. Overall, the already handsome (though some say pretty) teen made a very dashing figure.

Kajimoto sighed, but kept a smile in place.

_Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

-

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled off his head and down his face. His blue t-shirt clung to his back and sweat ran down the back of his knees. Even though Momoshiro ran, weaving through the throngs of people at the airport. He cursed himself for sleeping late because now he may not get to see Kevin before he left for New York and may never be able to see his friend again. That thought caused a painful pang in his chest. Never to see the blonde anymore..._Maybe I should have told him I think.. no, that I liked him._

Finally spotting a group of familiar people, Momoshiro skidded to a halt in front of a surprised Kevin.

"Momo-senpai?"

Kevin blinked a few times, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him. Just moments ago he had wished he could see Momoshiro again before he left, and then Momoshiro was there in front of him.... and sweating a puddle around them..

Gasping Momoshiro smiled at Kevin. "You're still here."

"Uh, yeah, plane's been delayed for a few more hours," Kevin said.

"Hmm, Deja-vu, ne Kazu?" Nanjiroh murmured, part amused, part sad.

Kazuki nodded, knowing what Nanjiroh meant, remembering the few times that Ryoma and Keigo would part ways at the airport.

Finally gaining his breath, Momoshiro stood up straight and smiled sheepishly, lifting his hand and rubbing his neck, only to drop it when Kevin scrunched up his nose.

"Momo-senpai, you stink." Kevin flatly said, with a hand over his nose. Cheeks red, Momoshiro gave Kevin a mock glared.

"Hmmph, that's what I get for coming to say goodbye?"

"Oh," Kevin looked away, suddenly felling a bit uncomfortable. He licked his lips and swallowed nervously.

"Ahh, can we talk, Kevin?" Kevin looked back at Momoshiro and nodded.

Scooting a few feet away for more privacy, the two stood facing each other awkwardly, both recalling their kiss yesterday.

"Ano, Momo-senpai, you didn't have to come."

"Uh yeah..."

Kevin stared at Momoshiro, who stared back. Again the two just stood there awkwardly. Momoshiro fidgeted, shuffling his feet and repeatedly wiping his hand on his thigh. Finally, as if he had come to an agreement with himself, he straightened his shoulders.

"I wanted to come."

* * *

-

* * *

The two sat in a nice comfortable living room of the 2DKL apartment that Ito lives in. It was homey, a comfortable couch, pictures of a couple of children and women, that they presume are Ito's wife and kids lined the walls.

Keigo doesn't care about all that, ice cold blue eyes stared at the man sitting across from him. The man was about Five feet, five inches standing up, with balding dark hair and narrow dark eyes, about mid-fifties, a few wrinkles around his mouth and forehead.

"I gave him the keys to a rundown placed I own, but never got the chance to get rid of."

Ito Osamu shook his head sadly. "Oh gods, if I had known...I wouldn't have helped. I thought... he was just hiding, so … so He looked at Ryoga and Keigo imploringly. "I didn't know he had .. had kidnapped someone."

"I understand, Ito. Sakurafubuki probably called in favors that you owed him, Old man."

"Understand?! What the hell, Ryoga? He gave those bastards a place to hide out, a way to hide Ryoma from us!" Keigo shouted in outrage.

Ryoga glared. "Shut it, Atobe."

"It is my fault. No matter, I knew Sakurafubuki was up to no good...I shouldn't have helped him. Now.." Ito's hands shook, his eyes full of sorrow. "Now he has your brother, Ryoga."

"Where? Where is this place?" Keigo demanded in a harsh voice, full of fear, anxiety and hope.

* * *

-

* * *

He was running out of money and until he gets his hand on that $250 million he demanded for the return of the Echizen brat, the small amount he had with him was dwindling to almost nothing. Which means he barely have enough for his smokes and beer. And George Smith wasn't helping much either, since he had even less money than himself.

So here he was getting out of the car in front of Ito's house again, since his blonde hair companion didn't know anyone in Japan, it was up to him.

"If I didn't need him .. he'd be dead," Sakurafubuki muttered to himself. He turned an looked up at the apartment as the door opened and there stood..

"Echizen," he uttered in shock. _Shit!_

_

* * *

_

-

* * *

"Thank you , Old man Ito." Ryoga nodded his thanks, but Keigo continued to glare holes at the man. No matter how helpful, he's not just going to say thanks to the man that had helped Sakurafubuki and George. But now they at least knew where Sakurafubuki was hiding out. Hopefully Ryoma's there as well.

"Let's go, Ryoga." Their destination - Kashima City, in the Ibaraki Prefecture, about an hour Northeast from where they were.

"Be careful. I've worked with the man for several years, and he is ruthless," Ito cautioned them.

Ryoga nodded. "Yes, we know."

He opened the door out of the, said a last goodbye to Ito, turned around and looked down. Ryoga froze.

"Sakurafubuki." He heard the man's name being growled out in a menacing tone, not his, then Keigo pushed past him, grabbed the railing and jumped down, landing in a crouch, before he shot off in the direction of a wide eyed Sakurafubuki.

* * *

-

* * *

Sakurafubuki heart stalled a bit, then instincts kicked in grabbed the door handle of his car, opening it and slamming it shut behind him. Starting up the engine, he sped off as fast as he could. Glancing at the rear view mirror, he cursed, seeing the figure of Keigo running after him..

"Shit, he's fast!" And pressed his foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

-

* * *

Keigo's lungs burned with exertion, pumping his legs and arms as he ran after the car that Sakurafubuki drove off in. He was not going to let the man get away! But even as fast as he was, a car is faster and it was getting further and further away. He gasped, sucking air.

"Damn it Prissy Boy! Get in!" Ryoga yelled as he pulled the car alongside him and Keigo got in and Ryoga peeled off before he even closed the door on his side and the chase was on.

* * *

-

* * *

Kevin smiled shyly at Momoshiro who gave a full smile back, white teeth gleaming.

"So then, when you come back, we can go out for a dinner and movie?" Momoshiro asked hopefully, at which Kevin nodded as the two walked back toward the adults.

"Yeah, that sounds great Momo-senpai."

"They just announced our plane is about to board," Kyle told his grandson as they got near, casting a suspicious glance at Momoshiro. Well, more like a suspicious glare and Momoshiro knees quivered a bit.

"What?! Where are you now?" Kazuki's startled yell brought their attention to him and Nanjiroh.

"Kay, I'll call Detectives Naoto and Ren. Be careful, Keigo." Snapping his phone shut, he looked at Nanjiroh, eyes shining with bright hope and fear.

"Keigo says they are chasing Sakurafubuki now, going Northeast from Choshi to Kashima City."

"Let's go!" Nanjiroh exclaimed, turning around and racing out of the airport as fast as he could, Kazuki following.

Kevin looked at his Grandfather, who smiled and made a shooing motion with his hand. Giving his Grandfather a quick hug and a murmured "Thank you." Kevin and Momoshiro ran through the airport as well.

---

---

"Look, Detective Naoto. My _son _is there. I don't _care."_ Silence while Nanjiroh listened to Naoto speak on the other line.

"Goodbye." With a beep, Nanjiroh ended the call with a huff and growling in anger. "Grrr. The nerve of that man, saying I shouldn't go help out our sons. Like hell!"

"Yeah, Oji-san!" Momoshiro agreed from the back of the car.

* * *

-

* * *

Naoto looked down at his phone and sighed tiredly. He had just gotten a call from Keigo moments ago, then Nanjiroh as well. He tried to tell both of them to stay home and that the police would take care of things, but both had refused. Stubborn people!

"So, I take it that Echizen-san didn't listen to your advice, ne." Naoto gave his stepbrother a look that shouted ' What the fuck do you think?'

Ren shrugged. "Well, this should certainly be interesting."

Another ' No shit, Sherlock' look was shot at him, but Ren just kept on driving, sirens blaring loudly, the vehicles in front of them pulling out of the way as he went 80 MHP going Eastbound as well.

* * *

-

* * *

He glanced back in the rear-view mirror. "Fuck!" Half an hour already that they had been chasing him along the highway. He could hear the sound of many sirens behind him too, as several police cars were also after him. He slammed on his gas pedal going faster, weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get away from them, one hand on the steering wheel and another, patting his pockets.

"Where's the fucking phone!" He yelled out. " Where did I put that fucking thing?!"

Sakurafubuki was panicking. He needed to get away from those two, otherwise his plan would go up in smoke if they caught him and rescued that little brat. Now where was his phone? He glanced back in the rear-view again and cursed. "Ah shit!" There on the backseat was his phone. How did the damn thing get there....Damn it! He tossed it there earlier after he had spoken with George, pissed at the man's whining for spending money which he did not have to give. How he really wished now that he had just offed the blonde... but then again, he needed the blonde's help. Needed to call the blonde to get Ryoma out of that place. Ito would have told Ryoga where the place is located already, so their hide-out was no longer safe for them.

He needed to get that phone and call George, but how? He eyed the road and the cars in front of him, still weaving and changing lanes, trying to get as far away from the car that was chasing him. It was a straight lane from here and no other cars in front for about 100 feet. Setting his car on cruise going at 90 MHP, Sakurafubuki unbuckled and steadied the steering wheel with his left hand. His righ hand went down to the handle between the door and his seat. Quickly, he lifted it up and leaned back, turning on his left side, he grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

updated 3/20/2000

So the chase is on!! Hehe. Hope you like and hope that the scene changes weren't too confusing.

Again thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	56. Ryoma rescued

_DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS_

Thank you : Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , MandaxPanda , yunibell , EchizenRyomaLover , tellerofstorys , erisreigned , Me, Tenisu no ojou-sama Kagome , HiKaRi-ChIbI , misaki , ILOVEGAARA , xxSnowxxAngelxx , ShioLee , memedis , lajascot , denizen of the night , ria sakazaki

REMINDER- This is a work of fan-fiction. I do not condone murder.

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He glanced back in the rear-view mirror. "Fuck!" Half an hour already that they had been chasing him along the highway. He could hear the sound of many sirens behind him too, as several police cars were also after him. He slammed on his gas pedal going faster, weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get away from them, one hand on the steering wheel and another, patting his pockets. _

"_Where's the fucking phone!" He yelled out. " Where did I put that fucking thing?!" _

_Sakurafubuki was panicking. He needed to get away from those two, otherwise his plan would go up in smoke if they caught him and rescued that little brat. Now where was his phone? He glanced back in the rear-view again and cursed. "Ah shit!" There on the backseat was his phone. How did the damn thing get there....Damn it! He tossed it there earlier after he had spoken with George, pissed at the man's whining for spending money which he did not have to give. How he really wished now that he had just offed the blonde... but then again, he needed the blonde's help. Needed to call the blonde to get Ryoma out of that place. Ito would have told Ryoga where the place is located already, so their hide-out was no longer safe for them._

_He needed to get that phone and call George, but how? He eyed the road and the cars in front of him, still weaving and changing lanes, trying to get as far away from the car that was chasing him. It was a straight lane from here and no other cars in front for about 100 feet. Setting his car on cruise going at 90 MHP, Sakurafubuki unbuckled and steadied the steering wheel with his left hand. His righ hand went down to the handle between the door and his seat. Quickly, he lifted it up and leaned back, turning on his left side, he grabbed his cell phone._

* * *

It was dark in the room, but then again, when was it ever bright? The only light that ever shined through is through the small slit several feet above him or when Sakurafubuki or George woud come in with some food and water......when they remembered that is. Usually about once every other day. Ryoma took a breath and gagged. Because his captors did not let him out of here for personal needs... he had no other choice. With hardly any way for air to circulate in or out, and with the heat in there... the odor of urine and defecates was overwhelming.

Ryoma licked his dry chapped lips, trying to moisten his cracked lips, but all it did was brought a sharp sting. It was the day before yesterday that he had something to drink, so today would be the day that someone would bring him something.. he hoped so anyways. He clutched a piece of rusted pipe in his hand, about a foot and half long and two inches around. Several days ago he had finally worked it loose from the sink or what used to be a sink. Now as far as he could feel, there was no sink. Only some rusted pipes.

He knew that in his weakened state, he might not get very far, but he wanted to try. He _needed _to try. To get away from here and back to his dad, his friends.... back to Keigo. And this was his best chance. Earlier, he heard the car started up and someone left, so that left only either George or Sakurafubuki.

Ryoma jerked his head up when he heard the tell tale sound of feet coming down the stairs. He clenched his eyes shut at the wave of dizziness that hit him at the sudden move and swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat. Flattening himself against the wall next to the door, he waited until it opened, clenching his hand around the pipe.

His heart thumped wildly against his chest and his hands trembled. The door opened and Ryoma saw a tanned wrist. Raising the pipe, he brought it down.

* * *

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Down the stairs George went, grumbling all the while beneath his breath. He was in a fucking foul mood. No cigarettes, no beer. They had run out of money to buy more and that bastard Sakurafubuki was being a stingy ass and wouldn't let him bum a smoke.

"Fucking no good bastard. Just you watch."

Now he had to bring the brat some water and food. He wanted to little brat to suffer even more, but he supposed that a dead kid would do him no good. That's the only reason they were keeping the brat alive. Insurance.

He eyed the brown door in front of him and curled his lips in disgust. He only went in as far as he could to set the bowl of water down and leaves right away. The smell in there wants to make him hurl his guts out.

"Disgusting brat." He didn't think that it was their fault that Ryoma had to use the place as his restroom. To George it was all the better that the Ryoma suffers that way.

He placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. Holding a couple slices of bread and a twenty ounce water bottle that was only about a quarter full, he turned the knob with the other, taking a deep breath and holding it, he pushed the door open.

"AGGGHHHH!!" A pain filled cry erupted from his throat, the water bottle and bread falling from his hand to the ground. He doubled over and clutched his wrist with his good hand.

"Agghhh, FUCK!"

* * *

Ryoma swallowed, he thought he heard the bone crunch when he brought the pipe down on George's wrist, but he didn't care. Clutching the pipe with two hands, he raised it up again and with all his might, he brought it down on the back of the blonde's head while he was hunched over. With an oomph, George dropped with a loud thud to the floor.

"God..."He stared, eyes glazed, but not really _seeing _the blonde man that had just fell unconscious by his feet, blood, oozing out of the cut at the back of his head.

_CLANG!_ _CLANGGGG!_

The metallic sound ringing in his ears brought Ryoma out of his stupor. He had dropped the pipe. Body quivering with fear and exhaustion, Ryoma slowly bent down to retrieve the pipe that slipped out of his fingers. He might need it later, he distantly thought. Seeing the bottle of water, he grabbed that too, tucking it into the pocket of his short. He might need that too.

Not daring to look at George again, Ryoma ran up the stairs, through the living room and out of the house that had kept him there for nine days.

"So bright..." He shielded his eyed against the brilliant shine of the sun and took a deep breath of fresh air. _Actual _fresh air. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness a bit, he looked around and blanched. Every he looked there were trees. Miles and miles of trees. Which way out? Which way to the road? He looked back at the house and squared his tiny shoulders. He was not going back _there._ He'd rather die out in the woods here than go back down to that basement. Steeling his resolve Ryoma took a step, then another and then he started to run as fast as he could. As far away from the house as he can.

* * *

"Go faster!" Keigo yelled at Ryoga, and glared at the speedometer, as if trying to make it go faster.

"I'm trying!" Ryoga yelled back, not taking his eyes off the vehicles in front of him, one in particular. The one Sakurafubuki is driving.

"Shit!" Rygoa swore as the car in front of him slowed. He had to press on the brakes to avoid hitting the car and swerved in to the left lane, the car behind him honking and he was pretty sure cursing him to all eternity as well. Couldn't these people hear the sirens that were wailing behind him? Didn't they have the sense to move out of the way? That small amount of time that he had to brake gave Sakurafubuki the chance to get further away and both Ryoga and Keigo cursed all the vehicles in front of them.

Ryoga sped up again, going as fast as he dared, while avoiding getting into an accident. Accidents will only slow them down and he cannot afford that. He will catch up to Sakurafubuki and get to Ryoma. Those bastards better pray that his little brother was alright.

Keigo had the same line of thought. He gripped his door handle until his knuckles were white. His blue eyes trained on Sakurafubuki's car as it drove ahead in front of them. So close, but so far, it seemedto him.

He glared at another car that did not have the sense to move out of their way and grimaced when Ryoga pressed on the honk, letting out a loud noise that left his ears ringing.

* * *

"Got it." He pulled on the handle again, this time bringing himself up. Sakurafubuki grinned in triumph, holding his cell phone in his hand. He glanced at the rear-view mirror, and smirked when he found Ryoga's vehicle. It seemed they had lagged behind a bit. And so did those few police cars chasing him. Good.

Keeping an eye on the road, he flipped his phone up and dialed George's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"You've reached George Smith. Leave a message and I may fucking get back to you."

"Damn that bastard! Answer your phone already!" Ending the call, he dial again.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ "You've reached George Smith. Leave a message and I may fucking get back to you."

He dialed again and got the same thing.

"Really should have shot a hole through that blonde head of his when I had the chance!"

* * *

"How the hell could you lose him, ahn?"

"Shut the hell up, Atobe. I don't see you helping at all. What the hell were _you_ doing? You're supposed to keep an eye out too!" Ryoga yelled back.

Keigo opened his mouth, then snap it shut with an audible click. He had nothing to say to that. They had been chasing Sakurafubuki for a while now and they were catching up to him, when suddenly the bastard swerved, cut in front of a freight truck, who had to break so suddenly that the vehicle swerved 180 degrees, the rear crashing into two cars, before coming to a stop horizontally along the highway.

Ryoga was forced to stop while the truck swerved, but as soon as it had stopped, he went around the cars and sped up again, but by that time, there was not a sight of Sakurafubuki's car. The only good thing is that they know where he is headed, since Ito gave them the location to the place. The bad thing is that Sakurafubuki would get to Ryoma first .. and take him away again.

He sighed and looked at Ryoga again. "Let's just get going. We know where Ryoma is being kept. We need to get there before Sakurafubuki."

"Tch. I _know _that."

* * *

His lungs burned. He could barely stay upright, much less run anymore. Dizzy from lack of nourishment for the past nine days, he collapsed to his knees, hands flat against the grass on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. The trees swirled around him. Ryoma closed his eyes, fighting the sour taste of bile rising up against the back of his throat.

_So weak._ He mentally growled at himself. He laid there, an arm flung over his face, listening to the rustle of the leaves as a small breeze flew by. He heard a bird chirped not too far away from him, then the sounds of wings fluttering and the bird took off. Ryoma opened slowly opened his golden eyes, making sure that the area around him wasn't moving and slowly pulled himself back up to a sitting position.

Ryoma's head jerked to the left and he stilled, cocking his head, listening intently. He thought he heard the snapping sounds of twigs and loud cursing off in the distance. Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard it again.

"_Dam n br ~ bratt... When.. my han...ds...."_

The words were faint and it seemed to echo around him, but there was no mistaking it. That was Sakurafubuki's voice. Fear rushed through him. He had to get out of there and fast. He can't be caught again. He didn't want to go back to that place. That dark basement where they kept him. He bent down and picked up the pipe that he dropped onto the ground earlier. Quick as he could, but also trying not to make too much noise, Ryoma sprinted away, then ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

They turned down path that was hidden with large trees that if you didn't know where it was, you would not see it. The path, if you would call it that, was rocky, dusty, with low branches from the tree smashing into the car as they drove.

The two bounced in their seat as Ryoga drove, trying to make his way inward as fast as he can. They haven't seen the car that Sakurafubuki drove since they lost the man, but this is where Ito had told them the house was. At least Keigo hoped so. If that man had lied to them, he will pay.

Another bump had Keigo nursing his head. The closer they drew near, the faster his heart beat, anxious to find Ryoma and embrace him. Another fifteen minutes or so later, the road ended. Towering trees filled the area, so close they were that cars would not fit through.

"Shit!" Ryoga swore, banging his hand on the wheel. "There's gotta be another road to take into the place."

"Look over there, Ryoga." Keigo pointed to a spot several feet to their right. It was a grassy clearing, grasses and weed that grew about a foot high. Which made the two imprints of tire over smushed grass all the more noticeable.

Ryoga smirked and backed up the car, turning right and following the trail until it ended again, the familiar car that Sakurafubuki drove parked in front of them, but no Sakurafubuki.

* * *

Everything was starting to swirl around him again. _Have to keep going._ He pushed himself to go on. _Can't let him catch me. _But he was so tired though, the blood pounding in his ears was so deafening, he can't hear anything but that.

Exhausted, he stopped and fell, an arm clutching around his side, trying to quell the painful ache there. _Have to keep going. _But it was so hard to do. He ached _everywhere. _

"Fuckin brat, I found you!"

The sound of fist hitting flesh and fluttering wings echoed in through the forested area.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Keigo asked Ryoga. They had been running toward the rickety house after leaving their car five minutes ago when Keigo paused and looked off in the distance to see a flock of birds taking flight away from there.

"He's over there!" Not waiting for Ryoga, Keigo ran off, passing the house. Somehow, like before, he knew. Ryoma's in danger again and this time he will make it in time to save his beloved. Ryoga followed. From what he heard, Keigo can _sense _Ryoma in danger. He would usually scoff at the idea, but right now he did not have the time to think about it. If Keigo was right, then his baby brother was this way.

The two ran as if the hounds of Hell were nipping at their heels. So fast, they seem but a blur. Suddenly Keigo stopped so fast, he left skid marks on the grass and Ryoga almost ran him over. He was about to yell at Keigo until a moan drew his attention to what Keigo was staring at, face white as death. His own became the same color at what he saw.

There was Sakurafubuki, holding a gun to Ryoma's temple. A weary, frail looking Ryoma, right cheek bruised and swollen. Exhaustion clear on his pale face. Cheeks tinted pink, a clear sign of fever and his chest rose with labored breath. Keigo suppressed the growl that rose in his throat at the sight, but knew to keep quiet if he wanted Ryoma to survive this.

"Stay back!" Sakurafubuki barked out, his hand tightening his grip on Ryoma. "I won't hesitate to shoot him."

"if you do, you won't have anywhere to run, Sakurafubuki. I_ will hunt you down._"The guttural threat.. no promise, that sounded out of Keigos' voice had even Sakurafubuki quaking. He did not miss the ways those eyes darkened until all he could see were black orbs. The hand holding the gun trembled a bit before it firmed back up.

"Even so, this brat here is precious to you, ain't he? You wouldn't want to see the life in his eyes snuffed out now, would you?" He smirked at the two of them, slowly getting to his feet, dragging Ryoma with him, backing up a few steps, putting distance between them.

"Kei..," Ryoma got out before groaning as Sakurafubuki jammed the muzzle into his temple.

Keigo and Ryoga froze. Everything was so silent so tense.. until a twig snapped.... by a passing squirrel.

On reflex, Sakurafubuki looked over at where the sound came from. In that split second, it gave Keigo the opportunity to rush forward to try and grab Ryoma away. Unfortunately, Sakurafubuki turned his attention back to Keigo and on instinct and self preservation at the figure rushing at him, he aimed and fired.

"Keeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ryoma's scream reverberated through his head as he fell.

* * *

"Omphf!" Keigo groaned at the weight on his back.

"Idiot! Take care of Ryoma." Ryoga hissed in Keigo's ear. When the gun had swung their way, at Keigo he had acted and jumped, pushing Keigo to the ground. Before Sakurafubuki had a chance to gain his bearing, Ryoga rolled off Keigo, back onto his feet and threw his body at Sakurafubuki. The two fell to the ground, with Ryoga on top, both grappling for the gun between them.

"Echizen," Sakurafubuki huffed out a sneer. "Uggh, I'm gonna k...kill you."

"Not if I kill you first, bastard."

"You wouldn't," he huffed and gasped with exertion of trying to get the gun back in his control. "...wouldnt be a..able to."

"Wanna bet on that?" The voice washed over Sakurafubuki like soft velvet. Soft and .. dark. His heart skipped a beat at the molten hatred he saw in those eyes. Cold, unforgiving eyes. Fear coursed through his entire being, so strong he could barely breathe. Somehow, somehow, Ryoga had one of his arm above his head and the other hand was over his on the trigger, the muzzle of the gun pointing at his heart.

"Ryo..ga.. think..I ..I helped you … when you .. were younger..." he pleaded.

"That might have made a difference.. if you hadn't threaten and hurt my family... My _brother!" _Ryoga hissed, bits of spittles flying into Sakurafubuki's face.

"You.. you can't! There's witnesses." He looked over to where Keigo was holding an unconscious Ryoma. Keigo's gaze dark blue eyes gazed back at him, steadily. Carefully positioning Ryoma into his arms bridal style, he stood up.

"You two grappled for the gun and it accidentally went off," Keigo's voice held no emotion as he said this. His eyes bore into Sakurafubuki's terror filled gaze a moment longer, before he turned around and walked off.

"You caaaan't!" His voice high and shrill in denial, he struggled some more. But he was no match for Ryoga, who was nineteen and very fit. He could feel Ryoga's finger pressing down on his own, the one on the trigger.

"Goodbye." That was the last word that Sakurafubuki heard.

At the sound, of the gun shot, Keigo paused in his step and looked down at Ryoma, hugging him closer to his chest. "It's over, Ryo. You're safe now."

* * *

RYOMA FINALLY RESCUED!!

UPDATED 3/30/2010

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	57. Home

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN PRINCR OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you everyone for reading this fan-fiction! - -- Kina-san ,kpopluvr , Amy-sama90 , Lady Monozuki Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , slylove , Ria Sakazaki , Little-monstr ,secret25 ,sukoi-sugoi ,Nameless Little Girl ,ShioLee ,xxSnowxxAngelxx ,memedis , EchizenRyomaLover ,Mirsama ,Springerlight ,ryoka-chan ,MyInfernalInsanity ,yunibell ,erisreigned ,MandaxPanda ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,tellerofstorys ,Me,ILOVEGAARA ,Tanaraza ,denizen of the night ,ladywatertiger ,lajascot ,buggy12

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"Goodbye." That was the last word that Sakurafubuki heard.

At the sound, of the gun shot, Keigo paused in his step and looked down at Ryoma, hugging him closer to his chest. "It's over, Ryo. You're safe now."

* * *

Sirens were heard in the distance, but coming closer. Ryoga leaned against a tree, heads tipped up. Up so that he do not look right in front of him. At the eyes that now stared unseeing, mouth slightly open,features forever frozen in surprise. So he stared up at the sky above him. Marveling at how the day was so wonderfully nice.

_How could the sky be so bright and blue? _

A small gust of breeze played through his air, cooling the sweat on his face.....and the blood on his hands....on his chest, wafting up to him the coppery scent of blood. Bile rose up and he quickly leaned to the side.

"Urggh.. urghh. Arrghh." Acidic bitter liquid spew out of his mouth to the grass. And even when he thought he could not heave up anymore, his stomach would clench tight, forcing his mouth to open wide, to puke out nothing but rancid air from in him.

"You okay?" He heard Keigo's voice asking him. He nodded, still bent over, eyes closed. He dare not wipe his mouth. Not with his bloody hands. Not with his bloody shirt.

"Here." Ryoga forced his eyes open to see a dark blue handkerchief in his face. He brought his hands up, only to immediately put it down.

"Dun need it. Ryoma?"

Keigo, seeing Ryoga's dilemma bent down and wiped Ryoga's mouth, ignoring the glare sent his way, knowing Ryoga was too exhausted, physically and emotionally to stop him. "He's over there. But we need to get him to a doctor soon." Finishing up, he absently stuffed the handkerchief in his pant pocket. "Don't even think about telling anyone Ore-Sama wiped you up."

"Oh don't worry , Prissy Boy. I wouldn't want anyone to know I've been touched by you," Ryoga sneered in agreement.

Sounds of voices and footsteps had the two alert, with Keigo rushing back to Ryoma's side.

"Keigo, Ryoga!"

"Oyaji! Kazuki-san! We're here!" Ryoga called out recognizing Nanjiroh's voice. And not a moment later, Kazuki, Nanjiroh and Naoto were in sight.

* * *

In a quiet waiting room, six people sat waiting for news about Ryoma.

"I'm fine Oyaji." Ryoga complained.

"But, Ryoga..."

"Really, it's not my blood. I told you that! And the paramedics already checked me out. I'm okay."

It's been over two hours now that they were found by their parents and the detectives. Currently at the hospital, they were waiting on news about Ryoma's condition. Keigo was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, snatching any passing nurses for news about Ryoma's condition - until one of the older nurses put her foot down and told Keigo that they will be updated when there is news.

Ryoga sat next to his father, no longer wearing his bloody clothing. After being checked out the by a doctor and finding him fine, he was released, but having no other clothes, he stayed in the hospital gown and a blue hospital pant that they gave him.

Nanjiroh was worried. His son was really silent, his eyes now had a haunted look in them. One that he hadn't seen in a long time. But for some reason, he thinks that these eyes are worse than the ones when Ryoga had been a child. Oh he knew what happened to Ryoga when he was a child and have cursed himself for not being there for his son in his early years – even if he did not know said son existed until much later. Like before he felt helpless and at a loss on how to help, to soothe away the pain.

Kevin sat beside Momoshiro, nervously twitching every so often when he glanced at Ryoga. They had not been allowed to go into the house of go look for Ryoma with Kazuki and Nanjiroh. Instead had to wait inside the car with a few police officers standing around for their safety, but they had seen Ryoga. The large splotch of crimson over his shirt, clinging to his chest and torso.

He felt fear, not for Ryoma, but for his father. Fear that the blood was his father's blood. Then Keigo, with Ryoma in his arm came into view and he was immediately ashamed that he had been concerned for this father. It was his father that did this to his best friend. To all of them. But even so, even now, he was worried. For both Ryoma and his father. There had been no words about what happened to George. Once Ryoma had been loaded into the ambulance, Kazuki and Nanjiroh had climbed back into the car and followed the ambulance all the way to the nearest hospital. Kevin bit his lips and clenched his hand. A hand clenched back.

"Don't blame yourself for caring." Momoshiro's quiet tone had him looking up into purple eyes that were filled with worry. Worry for him.

"Of course, Ryoma's my best friend." He didn't like the way Momoshiro's mouth lifted into a sad smile that radiated into those eyes as well. Or the way Momoshiro's head slowly shook back and forth once. Some would say that Momoshiro is thickheaded....._dense._ And they were right to some extent, but when it comes to his friends, sometime he can be pretty insightful.

Wrenching his hand away from Momoshiros' grasp, he stumbled up and out of his chair, gasping. "I.. I need some air." Not caring that he was in a hospital, Kevin ran down the hallway.

Nanjiroh shook his head sadly. He understood that this was hard for Kevin. His father or his best friend.

* * *

He sat, hunched, watching the pigeons pecking at the ground for any speck of food. A body settled down next to him, silent. Kevin kept his gaze forward.

"Momo-senpai, you didn't have to come after me."

"Hmm, who's Momo-senpai?" A gravelly voiced asked. Shocked, Kevin jerked his head up. There sat an elderly man, probably in his late fifties, early sixties. His face was wrinkled with a few age spots here and there. A crooked nose like it has been broken many times. The man's gaze was kind, like one would expect a grandfather to look like.

"I'm s..." he stopped when the elderly man raised his hand, waving away his apology.

"Hahaha. It is quite alright, young one." He opened a bag – It was bread, Kevin saw – and the man tore off tiny pieces throwing it in front of them. The pigeons flocked to it, greedily snatching it up.

"Is something troubling you?" The elderly man asked after, continuing to tear up bread pieces and throwing them.

"I'm fine, sir."

The elderly man stopped and turned to Kevin, a kind smile on his face. "Really now?"

Kevin nodded and the elderly man resumed feeing the birds. Kevin thought he really should just leave. Go back and see if they have news of Ryoma yet, but he stayed where he was.

"What if...someone you always looked up to, someone you wanted to be proud of you did something bad to the two people you cared about very much?"

"Hmm, I would be angry at that person."

"Yeah.." He knew that was the answer. How could one not be angry – no furious at what his dad did?

"It is alright to feel anger at the person, even hate." The elderly man stopped again and looked Kevin in the eyes. "But it does not mean you have to stop caring about one to care for the other. They are all important to you."

"Yeah, they are." Kevin smiled up at the old man, got up and executed a bow. "Thank you."

* * *

"Really! Where? Oh thank good nessssssssss!" Several teens looked over at the wail, pausing in their clean up of the cafe that night, wondering what was going on, then concerned when they found Oishi on the floor, clutching his cell phone and crying hysterically.

They knew right now that only one person can cause Oishi to cry like that. Ryoma. Something happened to Ryoma.

"Nya, Oishi! Tell. Did.. did something bad happen to ...Ochibi?" Kikumaru finally asked. Oishi nodded and their heart sink. It must be bad for Oishi to wail like that.

"Th..they found him..He's alright," Oishi said, smiling up brightly at them. "Momoshiro says there at the General Hospital in Kashima Ci.. Cityyyyyyyyy!" he ended with another wail. Oishi cried some more. He was just so happy! So relieved that their friend was alright.

Many there had tears in their eyes at the good news. Even the stoic Tezuka.

* * *

It was two days since Ryoma was admitted to the hospital. Once again Keigo sat on the chair by Ryoma's bedside. IV dripping through a thin tube into Ryoma's equally thin arms. The doctor had explained that Ryoma was dehydrated, suffered some bruised ribs and a bump in the head, but otherwise was fine. Ryoma needed rest, he said. Ryoma had woke up briefly yesterday, panic and fear in his eyes, thinking that he was back in the basement before quickly falling asleep again.

The next time that Ryoma woke up and was actually lucid, those damn detectives had to be there to ask him questions about his captivity. Insensitive boors. Keigo wanted to lash out at Naoto and Ren, except Ryoma had stopped him, saying he will answer their questions. And so Ryoma did, shakily answering their questions about his time there. Like he had went on a vacation, Keigo growled to himself. It left Ryoma was so drained afterwards. He brushed a few strands of dark hair away from Ryoma's face. The fingers he was holding twitched and he looked up to see golden eyes staring at him.

"Ryoma...." Keigo's voice trailed off.

"Not dreaming?" Ryoma's voice croaked from being so dry. Keigo shook his head, giving Ryoma's hand a squeeze.

"No love. I'm right here." His own voice didn't sound much better, Keigo thought. Hoarse and croaky. "Here's some water." He handed Ryoma a plastic cup with a straw, which Ryoma greedily sucked in, satisfying his thirst. Water tasted so good, almost as good as Grape Ponta. Leaning back into his pillow, Ryoma studied Keigo's face.

Keigo's had dark shadow's underneath his red rimmed eyes. He brought his hand up to trace the lines of worry on Keigo's fore-head. "You'll get wrinkles, Monkey King, if you frown too much," he teased.

"Hmph. Brat." But Keigo smiled, holding that hand lovingly.

Ryoma's eyes drifted close again. "Don't leave."

"Never," Keigo whispered.

* * *

Naoto tugged at his necktie, watching the numbers on the elevator, waiting until it stopped at the floor he needed to get off at. It had been an exhausting few days for him. First, Keigo and Ryoga had decided to chase a known con man, then the parents followed. Sheesh. Couldn't they leave things like this to the professional? He growled mentally. The elevator finally came to a halt. With a ping the door opened and Naoto stepped out.

The hotel door opened after a couple knocks by Nanjiroh. Forgoing the offered tea, Naoto sat down across from Kazuki and Nanjiroh.

"George Smith was found dead." Shocked faces met his statement. Nanjiroh opened his mouth, but Naoto answered him.

"We do not believe it was Ryoma-san that killed him. From Ryoma-san's statement, he knocked Smith with a pipe to the back of the hand and then the back of the head. The force was enough to knock Smith out, but not kill him." He let that sink in before continuing. "It seemed later, he was shot in the head. We've matched up the bullet with the gun that Sakurafubuki had."

"You are saying Sakurafubuki shot his partner?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes. From what we have pieced together. Sakurafubuki got to the hideout first, before Ryoga-san and Keigo-san. He must have gone into the house for Ryoma-san and found George lying there and shot him. How else would he have known Ryoma-san was not in the house and chased him down?"

Naoto didn't say more. They knew what happened after.

"Shit, how am I suppose to tell Kevin?" Nanjiroh grabbed at his hair in frustration and sadness. To lose your parent -your father. Even if said father was a complete total bastard will still be very hard to bear.

Kazuki gave Nanjiroh's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We'll do it together, Nanjiroh."

* * *

Presents and ' Get Well' cards filled the hospital room that Ryoma was in. From stuffed animals to balloons and flowers. There were also a small bag of black tapes, courtesy of Ibu. There was hardly any room to move or even place anything on as all there flat surfaces were taken. Ryoma eyed them all. What was he going to do with all these stuffed animals? Those black tapes, he can definitely use. The cards, he can box up. The flowers will wither., but the stuffed animals... Sigh, he supposed he can find a place in his room for a few of them.

He especially loved the one of monkey with a circlet on his fore-head and a red nyou-bou on the right hand. The Monkey King, Son Goku. Shishido and Choutarou actually brought that one, which earned them a glare from Keigo. He got a stuffed brown bear from Fuji and Tezuka, wearing a Seigaku uniform. How they got a tiny Seigaku tennis uniform, Ryoma was not sure he wanted to know.

He stuck his lips out and pouted. No one was around to see him, so he was allowed. He wanted to get out of the hospital already! The doctors said he could leave by the end of the week, but that was too long. Three days away. He's already been in here for four days now. And more therapy. Great. Just when he was almost done too.

"Ho? Chibisuke is pouting."

Sticking his lips back in, he glared at his brother, who just laughed. Like Keigo, Ryoga also had circles underneath his eyes and... Ryoma frowned. His brother didn't look very well at all.. worse than himself.

"You look awful." To the point.

"Look who's talking, baby brother. You're not so hot yourself," Ryoga said with a smile. "How you feelin?"

Ryoma hesitated. Physically, he felt fine. But at night, when the lights are out and he sleeps, he can still remember the hard ground; the heat and the stench down in the basement. When the door rattles, he would freeze up with fear, expecting Sakurafubuki or George to be on the other side.

"Fine."

"Riiiight." Sarcasm much.

"Aniki."

Ryoga sat up straight. Rare for Ryoma to address him that way.

"Thank you. For coming for me."

"What are big brothers for." Ryoga smiled, gently tousling Ryoma's hair.

The two sat in silence until Ryoga spoke quietly. "Oyaji just called me....." Ryoga released a deep sigh. "... George Smith is dead, shot in the head by Sakurafubuki."

Ryoga gasped. When he heard George was dead, he had thought the blow he made had killed him, but then Ryoga finished. He felt instant relief. Both of them were dead. They could no longer hurt him.

"Kevin," Ryoma whispered. No matter what the man did, George was his friend's father.

"Yeah, Oyaji's already talked to him. He's in his room at the hotel now."

* * *

The pillow was damp with tears as Kevin cried his heart out onto it. His dad was dead. The man that he wanted to prove himself to. Now he can never show his father his dreams. He's always known his dad was not the perfect or ideal dad. George would get drunk and rave about how unfair the world was to him. Even after learning tat his dad had hurt his mom so badly, she now lay in a coma; even after what his dad did to Ryoma –Despite all that, he still wanted to make his father proud of him. For his father to look at him and smile and say " That's my son!"

"G'way!" He yelled at the knock to his door. He didn't want to speak with anyone right now.

"Kevin!" kevin blinked. That sounded like .. Ryoma? No way. He shook his head in denial. Ryoma's in the hospital.

"Kevin. Are you really going to stay cooped up like a coward? Mada Mada Dane." Kevin's eyes narrowed. That was certainly Ryoma alright. Only he has that cool voice and that arrogant attitude. He scrubbed his eyes dry and yanked the door opened. Ryoma sat there in a hospital wheelchair, Atobe and Ryoga behind him. Ryoga just shrugged a ' What can I do?' shrug and Keigo scowled at him, like this was all his fault Ryoma was there.

"What the hell? Ryoma, you are supposed to stay in the hospital!" He pointed, concerned for his friend.

"Hmm, boring."

"Right. Boring. Of course it's boring! It's the hospital."

"I heard.. about your dad."

Kevin's face fell. "Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"...can I stop you?"

Ryoma smirked. "No."

Kevin frowned, but moved out of the way so that Keigo can push Ryoma in. Keigo left ,leaving the two alone,, but not before throwing another cold glare that Kevin.

Sitting on his bed, he hugged a pillow to his chest. "Aren't you supposed to stay in the hospital for a few more days?"

A shoulder rosed up in response to Kevin's question. They sat in silence. Kevin hugged his pillow tighter and stared at Ryoma. Ryoma stared back. He thought Ryoma looked a lot better. There was actually color in his cheeks, not as pale. And he seemed to be his usual jerky self too, if that earlier smirk and 'Mada Mada' phrase was any indication.

"I'm sorry!" Kevin blurted out, unable to take the silence anymore. Why wasn't Ryoma yelling or blaming him about his kidnapping?

"Idiot." Kevin jerked back as if stung.

"Huh?" he stupidly gaped.

Golden eyes stared into him, piercing him. "Said you're an idiot." Anger filled him, then.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm trying to apologize Ryoma. My dad was the one that.." Ryoma cut him off. His friend's tone steely.

"Exactly. _Your Dad. _Not you."

"I..you don't understand."

"Then it's my fault." That caused Kevin blink.

"Ryoma," He growled out. His friend was trying his patience.

"If my dad hadn't humiliated your dad all those years ago. Then this wouldn't have happened." Ryoma shrugged carelessly. "But then again, it might. Sakurafubuki was there too because he hated Ryoga-ni for betraying him. So, it's doubly my fault."

Kevin spluttered. "That's completely different!"

"Heh?" Ryoma blinked lazily. "Not really. You blame yourself for your dad's idiocy. Why can't I blame myself for my dad and my brother being bunch of idiots? Hmm, then again, I did follow Takai willingly."

"Ryoma -" Once again Kevin was interrupted. If Ryoma doesn't stop interrupting him, he's seriously going to throw the pillow at him!

"My three to your one."

Again. "Huh?" Maybe that blow to the head had done some damage to his best friend.

"I have three – Oyaji, Ryoga-ni and myself. You have one. Your Dad. So it's really my fault."

"Uhh.." Kevin didn't have any comeback. His brain has gone into overload just trying to figure out what Ryoma was trying to say. He just stared stupidly. Finally, that last part of what Ryoma said earlier clicked in and his brows furrowed.

"Why did you follow Takai? You knew he was out to hurt you."

"Bored."

"You were bored." Kevin stated, his tone flat. Then he yelled. "BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

* * *

Three days later, Ryoma was finally released from the hospital. And the very next day, they were all back home again. Ryoma stretched out his muscles. On his soft comfortable bed. With his soft blanket on top of him. In his own familiar room. Nine days he spent in that basement wishing, hoping, praying to be home again. He didn't want to get out of bed at all. Just wanted to curl back into his blanket and sleep for another day. It was just so comfortable.

He glanced at the door, hearing it opened. Keigo was balancing a tray in one hand and the other pushing the door open.

"Ah, Ryoma, you're awake."

"M'not," Ryoma mumbled, but the delicious scent of food wafted to his nose, telling him that - yes, he was hungry.

Keigo placed the tray on the table and leaned over, giving Ryoma a quick peck on the lips, though the way that Keigo's eyes darkened, Ryoma could see Keigo wanted more, but was restraining himself. As Keigo pulled back, Ryoma yanked him down by the shirt and deepened their kiss.

Keigo wanted to take Ryoma right there, but he checked himself and reluctantly pulled back again.

"Come, you need to eat." Helping Ryoma up sit up, much to Ryoma's protest, Keigo led him to the small table in the room. He chuckled as Ryoma's stomach gave a small rumble and he dug into his breakfast with gusto.

"Go easy, Ryoma," Keigo cautioned, earning him a peeved look.

"Where Oyaji?" Ryoma asked when he had satisfied his hunger somewhat.

"Downstairs with Father and Yasu. She's been wanting to see you all morning."

After eating, Ryoma took a quick shower and changed, going downstairs to the living room. As soon as he entered, something grabbed onto his legs, almost causing him to fall backwards.

"Ni-taaaan!"

Crouching down, Ryoma petted Yasu as she clung to him, crying and hiccuping into his shirt, while mumbling.

"Ni-tan found. No mwore lost."

"No, Yasu. No more lost."

Nanjiroh, Keigo and Kauzki smiled at the adorable scene.

* * *

Updated 5/13/2010

So Ryoma is home again.... this chapter was not very exciting, sort of calm-ish after the last few chapters.

Some is probably wondering when this is going to complete... well, not sure. I'll write until I run outta ideas, I suppose......

Thanks again everyone for reading. Please review !


	58. Happy Anniversary!

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN PRINCR OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you for your reviews: RandomRambler29 , LxLightDeathNote , xxSnowxxAngelxx , ShioLee , HiKaRi-ChIbI ,erisreigned ,tellerofstorys ,wuzimiko ,Mirsama ,shido ,MyInfernalInsanity ,ILOVEGAARA ,Me ,Little-monstr ,sukoi-sugoi ,Harry Draco Malfoy ,Nameless Little Girl ,stephanie ,chibi-mary-chan ,Amy-sama90 ,EchizenRyomaLover ,memedis ,.Midnight ,EmInArEvOl ,ria sakazaki, YukikoChan-KN ,itachisgurl93 ,Miley ,wuzimiko ,siren3264 ,IceDragon21 ,setsuko teshiba ,arashi wolf princess ,AnimeAddic5 ,karupin22 ,Wolf B ,BlackButterfly00

WOW – Crazy, been so long since I've worked on this. And as look at the today's date and the published date. It's been almost a year since the first chapter came out. How time flies. Really does not feel like a year at all. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my fics!

* * *

Before Ryoma knew it, a couple of weeks had already passed since he was back in the arms of his family. Kevin had gone back to America with his Grandfather to stay beside his mother, who had yet to wake from her coma.

Now that school was out, construction work has begun at Seigaku High, and most of the courts and the club house should be re-built by the time school commence again in late August.

Nightmares still haunt his dreams. Sometime of his mother, other times of Sakurafubuki and George. Keigo was always there to gently wake him up and hold him until he fell asleep again. Playing with the ring around his neck, Ryoma pensively stared at the calendar. July 27th. Tomorrow's their One Year Anniversary.

And he had forgotten about it. He was only reminded of it when Kevin had asked him what he would get Keigo for being together a whole year already last night over the phone. What to do? Keigo had gotten him this ring for Valentine's Day, even though he had forgotten and did not get Keigo anything. So this time he just have to get something.

_One Year!_

Ryoma could hardly believe it. So many things have happened in the last year. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be dating the Monkey King, he would have laughed. Okay, maybe not laughed, but would give that person his best ' Are you crazy?' glare. If they told him he could get pregnant, he would have smashed a tennis ball at their head. As always, the thought of his baby brought a bitter pang to his heart. Shaking himself out of morose thoughts, Ryoma sighed.

"Oyaji, I'm off!" Ryoma called out to his father. Nanjiroh poked his head in, his expression clearly displaying his worry about Ryoma going off alone

"Don't worry, I'm meeting up with Momo-senpai." Nanjiroh continued to frown.

"Yes, but between here and there -"

"-Will be fine."

"I'll drive you." Ryoma repressed a sigh. "Fine," Ryoma muttered, giving up.

* * *

While Ryoma was busy trying to find a present, Keigo was currently finishing up his surprise. He has his boyfriend back and is currently planning a party to celebrate their anniversary. Speaking into his phone, he told the other what he needed, when and where before snapping it shut.

One year! Keigo giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought.

"That's creepy," Shishido muttered to Yuushi, who nodded in return, watching their team captain giggling to himself.

"It is his and Echizen's one year's anniversary tomorrow, Shishido."

"Still creepy."

"Oi, you two. Don't just stand there!" Keigo called out to them, motioning with his hand for them to come over.

Shishido rolled his eyes, but walked over with Yuushi.

"Did you two finished already?"

"Yes, Atobe. Invitations all handed out." Yuushi responded with a smile.

* * *

"Can't blame your dad. He's just worried, ya know."

Ryoma glowered at Momoshiro. He did know that his dad is worried about him. That was why he consented to let the old man drive him to the shopping district. But why did he have to follow them? His dad tried to hide himself, but it was kinda hard to miss a man in dressed in a monk's robes that was opened to reveal a tan muscular chest, with a blue bandanna tied over his head and knotted right underneath his nose.

His eye twitched when he turned a corner and caught sight of his dad hiding behind a trash several feet off to the right. People were staring and pointing at him. Good Lord! His dad can be so embarrassing.

"Don't mind, Echizen. Don't mind. Let's look for a gift for Atobe, ne."

Ryoma nodded. He needed to get something for Keigo. Unfortunately, by the end of the day, he still had not found a single thing to get for Keigo.

Fortunately for him, that next afternoon, he met Fuji at the mall. He had sneaked off before his father or Kazuki caught him, taking the bus there.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma greeted the other, who had a shopping bag in his hand.

"Echizen," Fuji greeted back, looking around Ryoma. "Alone?"

"...Yes."

"Sou ka." Ryoma was glad that Fuji wasn't going to say anymore than that. He didn't want another lecture of the dangers of being alone.

After some small talks, Fuji wheedled out of Ryoma as to why he was there. Looking for a gift for Keigo. Fuji tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner before a gleam came over his eyes. Ryoma did not like that gleam.

He was right.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the next day, a bunch of high school teens arrived at the place of the party that Keigo had arranged, dropping off happy anniversary gifts for Keigo and Ryoma at the door. Nanjiroh and Kazuki, with Yasu were there. As well as Eleanor and Ettore joining in the happy celebration of their sons' year together.

The guests were in awe as they were admitted into the party ground. Once again, Keigo has outdone himself. A carnival. There was a ferris wheel, a carousel, swing rides, a bunch of other rides , too many to list -fun houses, a bunch of carnival games, concession stands that has all kind of good deep fried food. The best part was that everything was free. You could ride and eat all you want until you threw up the food you ate.

And quite a few did just that. Momoshiro, Kamio, and Kaidoh got into a contest of who can eat the most and ride the most rides without getting sick. A few others got caught up in their enthusiasm and before they knew it, two teams were formed. Too bad for them, two hours later, they were puking their guts out in the bathroom.

Others were just leisurely strolling and casually playing games, talking with their friends and if they should happen to see Keigo and Ryoma, came up to them to wish the two a happy anniversary.

Keigo was quite pleased with himself as he and Ryoma walked around together, with Yasu between them, holding each of their hand. This idea was spawned from Ryoma mentioning, while he was still lying in the hospital bed, that he wanted to go to a fair together, ride the ferris wheels and just play games. He wanted to make Ryoma's wish come true and had been planning this as soon as Ryoma said this. Judging by the look on Ryoma's face when he saw, Ryoma had remembered their conversation.

"Ah, Echizen, Atobe. Congratulations on your one year anniversary," Fuji said, walking up to them with that eye smile of his. Tezuka nodded to the couple and added his own congratulations.

"Thank you," Atobe inclined his head a fraction. "Ore-Sama hopes you are enjoying yourselves."

"Of course, of course. As I'm sure you will too," Fuji stated with a sly smile and a glance at Ryoma, whose eyes glared back at Fuji.

Keigo blinked, not sure what to make of that comment, but Fuji and Tezuka were already walking away before he could ask what the tensai meant.

Ryoma continued to glare at his senpai's back. He wanted to groan. Why oh why did he take Fuji's suggestion on what to get for Keigo.

* * *

"Hehe, the three of them really looks like mother, father and child, neh?" Yuushi remarked, watching the trio pass by, swinging Yasu off the ground with every few steps causing her to squeal in delight.

"They certainly do. Man, can't believe out of all of us, it's Atobe and Echizen together for a whole year." Shishido shook his head. Even now, after finding out that the two are dating and are very close, sometimes, he just can't seem to believe it. One would think the two would be fighting constantly at each other's throat with how similar they are in attitude. Arrogant and cocky. But even so, it makes him happy seeing them together. It just seem so... right.

"Ya think they are gonna be together for a while, Oshitari?" Shishido asked, a wistful tone in his voice causing Yuushi to glance at him.

"Who can say." Yuushi responded, shrugging.

"But Atobe's still an Atobe and all. Who's gonna carry on the family name?" Choutarou wondered, walking up to the two with sticks of poofy cotton candy and Gakuto just a little behind him, drinks in hand.

"Even if their parents are okay and all...ah well, guess they can adopt," Gakuto slurped his drink, not really caring much anymore.

"Yeah..." Choutarou nodded, then became enthusiastic. "Yeah, they can adopt a little Atobe." A dreamy look in his eyes, but not about a little Atobe. A little Shishido.

Yuushi and Shishido twitched.

"Oi, aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves?"

"Oiya, I wouldn't worry about that." The four turned to the softly spoken statement, accompanied by amused chuckles.

"Do you know something Yukimura?" Yuushi pushed up his glasses, eyes narrowing at the Rikkai captain. Sanada, too glanced down at his boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Yukimura waved a hand airily, walking away from the Hyotei group, still chuckling.

"What was that about?" Shishido muttered in annoyance.

"Don't mind, senpai. How 'bout we go ride the ferris wheel?"

* * *

"Really, Seiichi. What was that about?"

"Like I said, Gen, nothing at all. Let's go through that tunnel of love." Yukimura pointed, already dragging a tired Sanada along.

* * *

It was nearing ten that night and the party was still underway. Now the place were in a multitude of colors. Bright green, red, yellow, blue lit up the area. No one has gone home yet. Those that were tired went into large tents that had comfortable couches and lounges to rest on.

However, the main couple was missing and only a few noticed.

"Hmm, I certainly hope Atobe enjoys his present." Fuji smiled wickedly, nibbling on a stick of dango while sitting back on the couch next to Tezuka.

Yukimura raised a brow over at him. "Oh?"

That wicked smile widened,and he leaned over to whisper in Yukimura's ear, whose eyes had widened briefly and a blush appeared on his cheeks, before he too grinned. Wickedly. Sanada, reclining in one of the softy cushy recliner, jerked up in alert at that.

"Oh yes, Atobe is certainly very lucky. I wonder if Genichirou would want something like that too," he commented, a lustful look in his eyes as he glanced at Sanada, who was now looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Fuji once again grinned, white teeth gleaming, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Kunimitsu did, didn't you, love?"

Tezuka lips curved. Oh yes he did.

* * *

At an expensive hotel, in a large lavish room, sitting on a large king size bed was Keigo, hair still wet from the shower he took. Alone. He did not want to take a shower alone. He wanted to take it with Ryoma and do naughty things while taking a shower with Ryoma. However, Ryoma was insistent that they showered separately.

Keigo fingered the sheet beneath him and wondered if this was an after effect because of what happened to Ryoma. He gripped the sheet now. Maybe it was too soon for them to be intimate in that way? He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening...

His breath hitched, his mouth went dry and the blood rushed from his head to his nether regions, his cock standing to attention at the sight.

Ryoma was wearing a dark green kimono – a kimono for females - with golden leaves embroidered from shoulder to hem, the mix of colors accentuating Ryoma's dark hair, which was combed back and held in place with an ornate hair comb. He held a decorated fan open to conceal the lower half of his face, only his eyes were showing. Eyes that were further enhanced with dark kohl eyeliner and soft green eyeshadow over both lids.

Tied at the waist with an obi in the same golden colors as the leaves. Even tied at the waist, the kimono was falling off the left shoulder, giving Ryoma a very seductive appearance. Keigo's blue eyes darken with desire and his nostril flared, breathing in the scent of Ryoma mixed with the clean scent of shampoo and soap.

It was intoxicating.

Keigo swallowed and moved to get up.

"Stay." Ryoma's soft voice halted him. "I'll come to you." Again,the tone was soft, almost purring. Keigo sat down. He watched mesmerized as Ryoma glided toward him, the bottom half of the kimono swaying gently making those golden leaves embroidered in the material come to life as if they were floating.

Ryoma knelt down on the ground with his legs folded beneath him, his body leaning against Keigo's legs. His head was tilted up an a slight angle, smoldering eyes peering out from long lashes. Looking down, Keigo could see that Ryoma's lips glistened and glittered a light pink hue. Those gorgeous lips parted...

"M...ma..s" Keigo blinked down in bewilderment. Was Ryoma trying to say something? The tip of a pink tongue poked out to quickly lick those lips. If Keigo hadn't been watching so intently, he would've have missed it.

Ryoma's lips parted again. "Mas..ter Atobe," Ryoma finally choked out quickly, his face taking on a sour hue, his nose scrunching up in distaste. Keigo laughed. A loud booming laugh that resounded in the room. He laughed so hard, he had to hold his aching sides with his hands.

Ryoma angrily got to his feet, fists at hips, glaring at Keigo.

"Just what is so funny?" He bit out.

Keigo coughed a few times, trying to stop laughing. After a few minutes, he was able to control it and smiled up at Ryoma. His smile faded fast at the put upon look Ryoma shot him.

_So hot. _

Desire flashed through him a swift movement, he yanked Ryoma by the wrist and pushed down on the bed. He laid halfway over Ryoma, popped up by his elbows.

Ryoma wanted an answer. He had taken a very long time in the bathroom, getting showered, then ready, just for this. He even used this cream to remove hair from his legs and... other parts. He was bare as a baby. He can't believe he let Fuji talked him into getting this kimono and using that wipe off cream.

But the look on Keigo's face when he had opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom had made it all worthwhile.

Until the bastard laughed.

"Why did you laugh, Monkey King?"

Keigo nuzzled his face into the crook of Ryoma's neck, breathing in, ingraining Ryoma's scent into his memory.

At the question, the puckered face of Ryoma appeared in his head and Keigo chuckled, the vibration sending a delicious tremor through Ryoma.

"Because you were absolutely stunning."

"Liar," Ryoma scoffed.

"Say it again," Keigo asked, nibbling on Ryoma's ear.

"Huh?"

"Master Atobe. Say it again."

"No way in hell! That was a one time deal."

Keigo pulled back and leered down at Ryoma.

"Ho? Perhaps Ore-sama must convince you."

Leaning down, Keigo kissed Ryoma at the juncture of his neck, sweeping his tongue out, he gave that spot a lick, tasting Ryoma. Just as he remembered and better. Keigo growled, and seized Ryoma's lips into a deep kiss.

Ryoma responded to Keigo's kiss. He could feel Keigo's arousal pressing against his own. He wiggled his hips, the friction causing them both to groan in unison. He looped his arm around Keigo's neck, pulling him closer. Soon, feverish hands worked at removing the articles of clothings that separated them from skin to skin contact.

* * *

Post-coital lethargy settled in. Ryoma lay with his head on Keigo's arm, his finger stroking Keigo's chest. There was no sexual intent behind it – and even if there were – the two were very sated and could not do anything about it at that point. Three times that night, Ryoma mused. He may have some problems walking straight tomorrow, but it had been worth it. It felt like a lifetime ago since he and Keigo had made love. He had missed this closeness between them. The moment when they were joined and became one.

Though he had to call Keigo " Master Atobe" a few times during their lovemaking, or Keigo would not let him come.

_Stupid Monkey King. Ahh, but the stunned face when he saw no hair __**there … priceless.**_

Even now, Keigo's leg was rubbing against his own, up and down, marveling at the smooth, toned expanse of legs.

"Remind Ore-Sama to thank Fuji when we next see him."

Ryoma looked up at Keigo, questioning how he knew.

"Only Fuji would do something like this. And talk you into it as well," Keigo explained. Plus that remark and look Fuji gave him earlier indicated that he knew something. He kissed the top of Ryoma's head.

"Thank you, Ryoma. I loved your gift," he softly said, holding Ryoma tighter to him as the smaller boy snuggled closer. _Really have to thank Fuji later, too._

"Welcome, Kei."

* * *

Phone against his ear, Momoshiro looked out the window of his room, tired, but restless. He had fun that night, but wished Kevin could have been there.

"_I wish I could be there. I hoped you took lots of pictures, Momo-senpai."_

"I wish you were here too," Momo said into the phone, then blushed at how that sounded. "I mean, ah that I wish that you were here so you could celebrate it too, you know. Eat and ride -"

"_Yeah, me too."_

Momoshiro chuckled nervously. Clearing his throat, he asked Kevin how his mom was doing.

"_She hasn't woken up, but the doctors seemed hopeful. Her wounds are all healing well."_

"That's good, right?"

"_Mmm-hmm."_

"Ah," Momoshiro didn't know what else to say. It had seemed so easy a few weeks ago. When they had hugged and kissed. When they had parted at the airport with promises to keep in touch -

"_I missed you."_

And with that three words, it was right again.

He choked up a little. "I miss you, too. Come back soon, kay."

"_Kay. Good night, Momo-senpai."_

"And good morning to you." With a beep, the call ended. Smiling, Momoshiro placed his phone on top of the nightstand next to his bed. Suddenly, fatigue came crashing and he yawned widely and deeply before snuggling under the covers.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the guests started to leave the party. Atobe had made arrangements for them to be taken back home since it was so late at night. Or they could stay in one of the guest rooms there, should they feel like it.

Kirihara worriedly glance at Ryoga, who was lying on the bed with his back to him. There was something bothering his boyfriend, but he doesn't know what. Ryoma is back so Ryoga shouldn't be worried anymore. Ryoga should be happy and spending more time with him, Kirihara. However that didn't seem to be the case. In fact, Kirihara could feel a distance between them. A distance that Ryoga is putting. Ryoga hadn't even come on to him or tried anything perverted like he normally does.

This was why he convinced Ryoga to stay here, in the Atobe's guest room. If he went home, he would not be able to spend time with Ryoga and would miss his chance on finding out why Ryoga is distancing himself. He had tried to be seductive, kissing Ryoga and straddling him, but Ryoga had pushed him away. And the look on his face had been one of disgust.

Was his boyfriend wanting to break up? Kirihara bit his lips. Tears prickled and Kirihara sniffed, lips trembling. He tried to stifle a gasp, but he couldn't hold it in.

Ryoga looked at the wall across from him, his face grim, guilty. How badly he wanted to hold his young lover and melt into that warm heat. But he can't. He was dirty, tainted. For a while he could pretend he was happy, living with his dad and brother again. But then Sakurafubuki showed up and … he clenched his fists. Hands that were stained in blood have no reason to touch his pure, sweet angel, Akaya. His heart clenched at Kirihara's suppressed gasp.

He turned around. His lover was sitting up in bed, crying. He felt all the more guilty and revolted with himself. It was his fault that Kirihara was crying.

"Akaya -" he whispered.

"Why.. if you ..hic.. wanna break up..."

"Akaya-chan -"

"Please..hic.. tell me.. wahhhh.. what I did wrong!" Kirihara rubbed his eyes with his arm, trying to wipe off his tears, but it kept coming.

Ryoga closed his eyes, wanting to shut away the sight of Kirihara's tear streaked face.

"God, Akaya. It's nothing you did," He croaked, his own voice hoarse.

"Then why?"

Ryoga kept his eyes closed. He should break up with Kirihara. This was the perfect time to do so. While Kirihara believed that he wanted it. This was the perfect way for him to suffer. But then warm arms wrapped around him and he was lost.

He told Kirihara what happened. What he did. The satisfaction he felt when he saw life went out of that bastard's eyes.

Kirihara lay still, listening, arms still wrapped around Ryoga, listening as his lover spoke. Ryoga didn't know how it happened - Perhaps it was because Kirihara didn't say anything, not condemning him for what he did, but once he started speaking he couldn't stop. He told Kirihara about his childhood before he went to live with Nanjiroh.

"I don't even know where my mom is now."

Kirihara looked up and whispered,"You were very brave, Ryoga." He leaned up and kissed Ryoga's jaw.

"Echizen's lucky to have you as his brother. I wish you were my brother."

"..."

The two stared at each other at the absurdity of what Kirihara said.

"Oomph." Kirihara released a puff of breath as he found himself on his back.

"Hmm, should I make you scream out ' Oni-sama ' as you come?"

"PERVERT!"

Just like that, Ryoga felt lighter than he had felt for the past several weeks.

* * *

UPDATED 8/24/2010

Truthfully, I wanted to break up Ryoga and Kirihara and bring them back in their own fic – Buuuut, I just started on Silent Scream (Looking Away Challenge by EmInArEvO1) so it was ended this way. Maybe when I actually complete one of these I might do an alternate or something.

Again, thank you everyone for reading!


	59. Collapse

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN PRINCR OF TENNIS

AUTHORS NOTES : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

**WARNING:** This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you for your reviews:

Hell-kill , Lady Monozuki ,karupin22 ,Little-monstr ,10-iz4 ,bluedoves ,Mirsama ,xxSnowxxAngelxx ,Amy-sama90 ,KitsuneNaru ,denizen of the night ,Butterfly Illusions ,elsey951 ,Wolf B ,BlackButterfly00 ,.friends ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,IceDragon21 ,itachisgurl93 ,UekiKosuke ,tellerofstorys ,Animefanatic-4ever ,ILOVEGAARA ,Me

* * *

Summer vacation ended and school resumed. Life returned to normal for our players.

Seigaku made it to the semi-finals, however lost to Hyotei, who advanced to the National against Rikkai and won the Nationals that year. The cheers from Hyotei students was deafening. Yells of "Atobe is the winner!" and "Hyotei is the Champion!' filled the air.

Ryoma smirked proudly down at Keigo from where he stood on the bleachers watching Keigo bow his head so that the medal can be placed around his neck.

Soon his proud smirk turned into a scowl as fangirls of Keigo swarmed around him like bees to honey.

"Saa, Echizen. Jealous?"

He glanced at his smiling senpai, his scowl deepening.

"...No." Ryoma turned away from Fuji, who chuckled.

_He's just so cute when he's jealous._

* * *

"Oi, Atobe, get rid of those girls already. I can feel that brat's glare from down here." Shishido rubbed his arms to show that he was feeling chilled, despite the hot August heat.

"Haha, Ore-Sama's Ryoma is absolutely adorable when he is jealous, nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Whatever, Atobe," Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he really is adorable."

"What! Choutarou! How can you say that -"

"- But a jealous Shishido-senpai is much cuter." Ohtori finished, causing Shishido to go red in the face at that statement.

"Gekokujō," Hiyoshi murmured to himself, eyeing Atobe and his throng of fangirls.

"Now, now, Hiyoshi," Yuushi patted Wakato on the shoulder and turned him around a bit. "It seems you also have quite a large fan yourself." He turned and waved to the girls. "Now come on girls, don't be shy."

Hiyoshi blushed when he saw the group of girls holding out posters with his name on it coming his way. His looked turned to one of horror as he was surrounded, looking pleadingly at Yuushi to help him out.

"Remember Gekokujō, Hiyoshi-kun," Yuushi purred.

* * *

The sound of the shower turning off had Ryoma glancing at the bathroom door. Any moment now, Keigo will come out of there, but he was too full to even care. After Hyotei had won, Keigo had invited all the teams there to a high class restaurant to celebrate their victory.

Needless to say, one thing led to another and it ended up as an all you can eat contest of who can eat the most in one sitting. Losers drink Inui's juice. He ate a lot _and _had to drink Inui juice, since he had lost to Mauri Bunta when it came to all you can dessert. How can one handle so much sweet?

"Ugh," Ryoma groaned, holding his stomach.

He felt the bed dipped and a warm hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Just ate too much."

"Ah, you did indeed." He could hear the amusement in Keigo's tone and turned his golden glare at his boyfriend.

"It's your fault, Monkey King. You invited us."

Not affected by Ryoma's glare, Keigo leaned down and gave Ryoma a kiss, only to rear back in disgust.

"What is that.. that awful, urgh." Keigo clapped a hand over his mouth and ran back into the restroom. Ryoma could hear the water running. Probably rinsing out his mouth, he thought.

"Serves you right Monkey King," he gloated as soon as Keigo walked back out, his face having a greenish hue to it.

"What is that foul taste, ahn?"

"Two words – Inui Juice."

"Ah." Keigo grimaced. He had seen the effects of Inui Juice at work, but never had a taste of it himself. If just a taste could be that awful that it made him want to hurl, it is no wonder that those that had to drink Inui's Juice, their eyes would roll back and they would fall over in a dead faint.

He sat down on the bed, only to have Ryoma gurgled.

"Don't move so much or I'm gonna puke."

Keigo sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to get any tonight. Standing up, he rung for his butler to bring up some medicine.

"Ne, Keigo."

At the unsure tone Ryoma used, Keigo looked over, wondering what was on Ryoma's mind.

"What will happen to Cafe Aiko?" Ryoma asked softly, tracing a circle pattern on the sheet.

_Ah, so that was it. _Keigo walked over and gently sat down, trying not to make much movement on the bed.

"It will stay open. Fudomine has asked that they also used it to raise funds to help repair their old middle school tennis courts."

"But what about after?" Ryoma insisted. He didn't want the place to close down. It was named after their precious child and a place that held sentimental memories for him, as sappy as that sounded.

Keigo smiled. He knew what Ryoma felt. He didn't want to close it down either. When the idea came to open a host cafe to raise fund for Seigaku, it was supposed to be a temporary thing. That is until he came to love the place as he was making preparations and named it Aiko. Now it was a place that was in memory of their child and he would not be shutting it down.

He gently ran his fingers through Ryoma's hair.

"It won't be shut down as long as I can help it Ryoma. Work is always needed, so when it is not being used to help out our friends, we can employ a staff to work and run the place. It can be a place where people can go and relax and enjoy themselves."

Reassured, Ryoma relaxed, eyes closing.

"Hmm, that sounds really nice."

Keigo watched Ryoma fall asleep, face serene. He hoped for Ryoma's sake there will not be any nightmares that night. At the knock, he opened the door to their room and took the tray from his butler.

"That will be all, Shimoda." Bowing, Shimoda left. Keigo set the tray down on the table and climbed back into bed, holding Ryoma to him. Nuzzling his face in Ryoma's hair, he fell asleep.

* * *

As fast as summer came, it ended and autumn soon followed. Keigo celebrated his sixteenth birthday that October, with another large party. This time, there was no doubt as to who was Keigo's boyfriend was. Keigo made no secret of it as he smiled and openly held hands or kiss Ryoma frequently, much to Ryoma's embarrassment.

"Ah, what a loving pair they are. I just knew they were meant to be together." Mizuki said, watching them. His kouhai, Yuuta, rolled his eyes and handed him a glass of punch.

"Hai, hai senpai." Who was it that said that Keigo was in a love triangle with Sanada and Tezuka in the first place?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Another wonderful party, Atobe."

"Of course, Yukimura. Ore-Sama is the best, after all. Nah, Kabaji?"

Ever faithful Kabaji nodded solemnly. "Usu."

"As modest as ever, I see," Yukimura sarcastically returned. His gaze swept over the crowd, looking for the tall figure of Sanada, spotting his boyfriend grabbing Kirihara by the back of his shirt. Yukimura sighed, wondering what Kirihara had done now.

"It wasn't my fault, Fukubuchou. That Niou bumped into me," Kirihara pleaded, trying desperately to get away from a fuming Sanada. It really wasn't his fault that he spilled punch all over Sanada.

"Genichirou, I'm sure Akaya-kun is really sorry, so why don't you let him go, neh?"

"Hmph," Sanada released Kirihara, who took the chance to scramble away.

"Seiichi," Sanada groaned and attempted to wipe his shirt dry.

Yukimura cast a sly glance at Sanada's wet shirt. "Well, this will give us an excuse to leave early."

"Eh, we just got here, Seiichi. Atobe would never let us here the end of this if we leave his party early."

Yukimura pursed his lips. That was true. _Oh, who cares, Atobe will understand. Afterall, he has his own lover. _

He grabbed Sanada by the hand. His plan was to find Atobe and say their farewells. At least this way, he just wasn't leaving without saying bye.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fuji glanced at punch in his hand, then at Tezuka. More precisely, Tezuka's shirt.

"Don't even think it."

He blinked innocently up at Tezuka. "Think what?"

"Just don't. This is my favorite shirt."

Fuji pouted a bit at that. Ah well. It's not like they wouldn't be going at it like two animals in heat that night. Tezuka was quite wild when they are alone together.

Looking at those pouting lips, Tezuka was re-thinking leaving early and sacrificing his favorite shirt to do so.

"Ore-Sama would not forgive you if you leave early." The arrogant tone caused Tezuka to start guiltily, not that he outwardly showed it.

"Atobe," Tezuka inclined his head in greetings to Keigo and Ryoma. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday," Fuji echoed, smiling at the pair. "Saa Echizen -"

Ryoma glanced warily at Fuji's sweet tone.

" - you never did get to tell me how Atobe liked his anniversary present."

Ryoma reddened, huffed, mumbled something about being thirsty and walked off.

Atobe leered after Ryoma.

"It was a _delectable _present. Ore-Sama thank you, Fuji."

Tezuka quietly sighed. He knew how Ryoma feels. He cocked a brow at the sight of Yukimura dragging a wet looking Sanada by the hand, heading their way. In fact, it looked like Yukimura was on a mission by the way he was rushing.

Yukimura barely even paused as he looked at Keigo.

"Happy Birthday, Atobe. We're leaving." His tone dared them to make an argument about it. Keigo smirked knowingly, waving.

"Ah, have fun, Sanada. Yukimura."

"So it is alright if they leave early, but you would not forgive us, if we do the same?" Fuji smiled sweetly as he asked. Too sweetly.

Keigo waved his hand in defeat. "Fine, go. Guess Ore-Sama does owe you one."

With a flick of his wrist, faster than the eyes can follow, Fuji dumped his punch on Tezuka.

"Saa, how clumsy of me," Fuji exclaimed, affecting false concern into his voice, but his eyes raked Tezuka's now wet shirt. A clingy wet shirt, clinging to a well defined chest and abs. Drool.

"We need to leave now and get your favorite shirt treated, Kunimitsu." Without leaving Tezuka any choice, he grabbed Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and dragged him out.

"At this rate, you won't have any more people at your party." Ryoma stated, walking up to Keigo.

"Those two couples are the only ones that would dare leave Ore-Sama's party early." Ryoma conceded the point. He discreetly glanced down at his watch, noting that it was only 8:30 pm. Only two hours since the party started. His gaze went to the footmen wiping up the wet spot on the floor. Maybe he should dump something on Keigo as well... but this was at Keigo's house, so he could just go upstairs and change. Suddenly he was no longer on the floor. Keigo had scooped him up. "Let's leave, ahn?" Smiling, Ryoma nodded. That sounds wonderful.

"Everyone! Ore-Sama and Ryoma are leaving. Enjoy the party!" Keigo announced and walked off, Ryoma in his arms, his face red as a tomato.

"Alone at last, my Ryo-chan," Keigo purred and swooped down to kiss Ryoma, savoring the soft tasty lips and quickly moved to rain kisses down Ryoma's jawbone.

"Baka Monkey King. Could have just quietly left," Ryoma gasped as Keigo bit his ear, then a wet tongue licked it.

"Perhaps," Keigo murmured, his hands working at both his and Ryoma's clothes, wanting them off, wanting them both naked and on the bed now. The bed creaked as they fell upon it, feverishly touching, kissing and feeling each other and mingling their bodies into one.

"I love you, Ryoma." Ryoma gave a joyous giggle. "Same, here, Keigo," he said, looking deeply into Keigo's eyes. They held each other as they slept, both wishing it would always be like this between them.

* * *

SIX YEARS LATER (SO KEIGOXRYOM HAVE BEEN TOGETHER ABOUT 7 YEARS) RYOMA -19 , KEIGO -21

Kikumaru whistled happily, bustling around the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. It has been four years since Ryoma had left for America to play in the Grand Slam and won every years since. This year he was able to finally play in the adult tournament rather than the junior tournament, and of course had won it as well. Ryoma had went up against their former team captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who had also left for America a year after Ryoma, but since he was eighteen when he left for America, he was able to play in the adult tournament, so had never played against Ryoma until this year.

"Eiji! You're still cooking?" Oishi exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. Kikumaru had been at this since he left for school that morning and now it was in the middle of the afternoon.

"Yep! Gotta make sure everything's perfect for Tezuka's and Ochibi-chan's return party tomorrow." Oishi smiled for he too was excited. Sure, they had seen Ryoma and Tezuka a few times during the last six years, but they were brief meetings. This time, both were coming back to Japan and staying for a while. Hopefully for a long while.

Narita Airport. People bustling everywhere; leaving, coming. Natives and tourists. That day three people got off the personal plane and looked around. All happy to be back.

The former teams of Seigaku and Hyotei gathered at the airport,a few holding a "WELCOME BACK!" banner. Tezuka nodded to them, walking over to Fuji, who threw himself into Tezuka's arms, giving him a quick hug and then released himself. If left up to him, he would grab Tezuka and kissed him for all to see, but his boyfriend is reserved (at least in front of other's) Fuji laughed inwardly. He can't wait to get Tezuka alone. That is when wild beast Tezuka comes out.

"Buchou, welcome back!"

Tezuka gave Momoshiro a slight smile. "I'm no longer your buchou." Momoshiro just shook his head. "Buchou's always going to be buchou."

"Ochibi-chan~~! Tezuka!" Kikumaru yelled, but made a beeline to hug Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma wheezed out throught the choke hold. As always, lucky for him, Oishi came to the rescue just in time. Ryoma swallowed, fighting the bile that rose up from his throat. He was so tired. "Eh, Echizen are you alright? You don't look well."

"Fine, just jet-lagged."

"Ahh, long flight." Oishi accepted that.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro's voice boomed, striding over after his talk with Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui just right behind him. "Man, it's so good to see you." And Ryoma was placed in another death gripping hold as Momoshiro gave him a noogie. "Man, you're still short as ever." Ryoma pushed Momoshiro off and glared.

"Ie, Echizen is 10 cm taller." Inui calculated, pushing his glasses up and looking Ryoma. Ryoma tried to smile, but soon, even Shishido and Choutaro were welcoming him back, everyone was surrounding him. His stomach churned; his ears were ringing so loudly, Ryoma felt like he was listening to everyone speaking from underwater, their sounds muffled. Soon his visions started to fade, slowly and then black...

* * *

UPDATED 9/26/2010

THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY . PLEASE ENJOY. R&R.


	60. Baby!

DISCLAIMER: As always, Prince of Tennis is not mine. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi and affiliates.

WARNINGS:Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are **Very likely going to be** **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language and contents. **SMEX MPREG** Turn back now if this offends you.

_Thank you for reviewing!_

XxSnowxxAngelxx , itachisgurl93 , .friends , lajascot , elsey951 , MandaxPanda ,

UekiKosuke , animelover4ever69 , BlackButterfly00 , Animefanatic-4ever , tellerofstorys ,

Mile, Me, karupin22 **, **AnimeAddic5 , Nella-mangalover93 , Ria Sakazaki , HiKaRi-ChIbI ,

Zwolftd , MyInfernalInsanity , hell-kill , ILOVEGAARA, RandomRambler29 ,

Mirsama , Amy-sama90 , Mile , denizen of the night , Kakita101 , johanne asherei , bluedoves

_Thank everyone for reading !_

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Ryoma tried to smile, but soon, even Shishido and Choutaro were welcoming him back, everyone was surrounding him. His stomach churned; his ears were ringing so loudly, Ryoma felt like he was listening to everyone speaking from underwater, their sounds muffled. Soon his visions started to fade, slowly and then black..._

Keigo paced the halls of the hospital, with everyone else sitting down; all worried. When he had stepped off the plane and saw the fallen Ryoma, pale, his heart had leapt to his throat. Oishi had called emergency and soon -though it felt like hours to Keigo – they were at the hospital and Ryoma was immediately taken in. His mind raced.

What could be wrong? For the past six years, things have been great for them. Ryoma had slowly, though it has taken years to finally be able to sleep without nightmares plaguing him at night. He no longer needed to see a therapist and have become one of the top national tennis player out there. He hoped it really was just from fatigue and not something else. Keigo paced faster.

"You think Echizen's going to be alright?" Choutarou whispered and Shishido nodded, reassuring him. "Yeah, that cocky's brat is tough."

"Well, you were with them on the plane, Tezuka. Any ideas?" Oishi looked at Tezuka. Tezuka's lips parted and everyone leaned forward, eager to hear.

"He wasn't feeling very well since before we left New York."

"Maybe he caught something when he was in the Caribbeans?" Oishi worried, his imagination running wild. Ryoma contracted some incurable influenza or some rare terminal disease.

"Maybe he's just really tired. I mean, he won the tournament. Then he and Atobe flew out right away to the Caribbeans for a month. Right after the Caribbeans, they flew back to New York and within two days, the three of you flew back here," Yuushi reasoned, earning nods from everyone. That was understandable.

"Saa, perhaps Echizen has morning sickness?" Heads swiveled to stare incredulously at Fuji, who was smiling. Even Tezuka was a bit angry.

"Fuji," he whispered harshly. "This is not the times for jokes."

"That's right, Fuji-ko."

"Echizen's in there fighting for his life. How can you joke around and be happy like this?" Oishi glared.

"Yeah, he's your friend. Don't joke about something like this." Shishido nodded. Fuji shrugged and kept on smiling. A ' you'll see' kind of smile. Yuushi's gaze narrowed. Did Fuji know something?

"Ahem, Atobe-sama?" Keigo stopped pacing and nodded to the doctor, the two of them walking further away from the group. They watched the doctor talking with Keigo. They can't hear what was said, but they saw Keigo jerked up, then he was rushing down the hall and entering the room near the end. Oh gods. Whatever it was must be bad for Keigo to react that way.

Tezuka clenched his fists, walking to the doctor. "Sensei, is Echizen Ryoma going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot provide patient information." Tezuka shook his head. "I understand. But will he be alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Oh. As long as we monitor him and his progress, it will be fine."

"Ahh, did you hear that? His progress, the doctor said. Something is wrong!" Oishi exclaimed, grabbing his head in worry.

"What is wrong?"

"Where's Ryoma?"

Nanjiroh and Kazuki, along with Ryoga and Kirihara, quickly strode toward them. All four were out of breath, as if they'd ran all the way there. Which they probably did, at least from the parking lot.

"We're not really sure. The doctor just came to get Atobe and he just went into the room." Yuushi pointed to the doctor and Nanjiroh turned to the doctor he missed seeing, in his haste to know about Ryoma's condition.

"How's my son? What's going on?" The doctor looked frazzled as Nanjiroh got up close to his face. He put his hands out before him. "He's fine. Atobe-Sama just went in to see him."

"Eh? You told us that as long as you watch him, it'll be fine!" Oishi pointed an accusing finger at the doctor. "Yes that is true as cases like these are rare -urgh." The doctor gulped as now Nanjiroh and Ryoga really did get up close to his face, their fists bunching up his white coat.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. With. My. SON/BROTHER?" They growled out. Hearing the "rare" case had them distressing over what it can be.

"Nanjiroh, Ryoga, let the doctor go," Kazuki told them, but they turned identical glares at him and Kazuki shrugged helplessly at the doctor. "Better tell them."

"Okay, okay. Let me go. As you are family, Echizen-san. Your son _is _fine. I've read his file and he was in this condition six years ago. Quite fascinating too. I would love to be the OB-"

Lights binged in three heads. "I'm gonna be a GRANDFATHER/UNCLE!" Nanjiroh, Ryoga _and _Kazuki shouted, earning admonishing looks from the nurses and other passerby. A few doors to the rooms were open and heads poked out. The former Seigaku and Hyoutei face-faulted, with the exception of Fuji.

"Ano, Jiroh-san, Echizen's a boy, you know. Your _son," _Momoshiro awkwardly told them. "He can't..um, you know.. be preg..umm .. have children." A few others behind him nodded their heads, but Yuushi leaned over to whispered to Fuji. "You knew, didn't you?" Fuji's smile widened. "Fufu. Did I now?"

Tezuka heard and turned to look at his boyfriend. His face remained neutral, but Fuji can see that his eyes promised retribution. Now isn't that a good thing? Fuji serenely smiled back.

"Ie, data shows that it is possible," Inui commented, scribbling furiously in his note book. "Probability of men becoming pregnant is extremely low, but it is possible and have been known and recorded to happen."

"Eh? Really?" Kikumaru exclaimed and Inui nodded absently, still writing in his notebook, all the while murmuring to himself. "However the possibilities of carrying the child to full terms.. is much lower."

There was a bit of silence when Inui said that, all looking at the doctor, who nodded. "Yes, as I said, we just need to make sure to monitor him very closely."

"Okay, so you guys know," Shishido said, nodding to Kazuki, Nanjiroh and Ryoga. "Why would you jump to that unless you already know, right?"

"Aiko," Yuushi said softly and all looked at him. "The name of the café. Aiko must have been the name of their child. Am I right, Echizen-san?"

"Whaaaa? No way, you mean, the place was named Aiko because of that?" Gakuto exclaimed and everyone looked thoughtful as Kazuki nodded his head.

"So where's –" Gakuto wanted to know where the baby was now, but a harsh tone stopped him.

"Gakuto!" Most everyone and the red-head himself jumped as his name was harshly barked out and turned to stare at Tezuka. Rarely does he ever raise his voice and tone. Tezuka cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "That's enough questions on that," he ordered. His tone and gaze brooking no arguments. Gakuto gulped, nodding his head frantically.

Inui snapped his notebook shut, already guessing, _knowing_ what happened to Aiko. He swallowed and reached beneath his glasses to rubbed his tired eyes. If he felt any wetness, he gave no indication. He looked down when Kaidoh gave his hand a squeeze and gave a slight smile back.

"Thank you Tezuka-kun," Nanjiroh smiled sadly and everyone there that knew what happened to Ryoma six years ago became sad as they remembered what both their friends and their family had gone through.

* * *

Keigo rushed into the room, his heart thumping so fast it felt like bursting. He was happy, excited, nervous, scared. Completely utterly frightened. Ryoma was awake, sitting on the bed, his face holding a faraway look of wonder and nervousness.

"Ryoma," Keigo whispered, walking to stand beside the bed and took one of Ryoma's hand in his and raised it up for a kiss. "How are you feeling?" He watched Ryoma swallowed and looked at him, his beautiful golden eyes shining more brightly than ever. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, then he smiled. Such a wide and happy smile, Keigo thought, his own bursting forth. "_We're _fine."

"That's good," Keigo nodded, his other hand, the one not clutching at Ryoma's hand in a death grip, reached up to play with Ryoma's hair. Or tried to, it was shaking so badly.

"Sorry I scared you, Kei," Ryoma leaned in and nuzzled his face into Keigo's chest. "Aiko would have been five," Ryoma said and Keigo squeezed Ryoma's hand reassuringly. There was a quick succession of rap on the door, then it was slowly opened and Kazuki peeked in. Keigo could hear Nanjiroh behind his father, trying to come in and shared a look before Ryoma gave a resigned nod.

With that Kazuki opened the door wider, allowing Nanjiroh to burst in, going straight to Ryoma. "Yo Seishounen, you alright?" His father hugged him, then started to do a happy dance right there, much to his embarrassment.

"Baka Oyaji! Stop it," Ryoma groaned, but he was glad his two fathers and Keigo were there. When he had woken to see nurses and a doctor above him, he had been terrified. His mind going a mile a minute as to what might have happened. Did the plane crash? Where was Keigo? Before he remembered that he had already gotten off the plane and had was speaking with his senpai-tachi. Even so, he had wanted to get out until the doctor assured him that everyone was in the waiting room waiting for him. He glared at the doctor, telling him he wanted to see Keigo Atobe immediately.

The nurses assured him they will while they performed more tests and then told him the news. He was pregnant .. about a month along from what they can tell. A month, Ryoma thought. That was when he and Keigo were vacationing in the Caribbeans. It must have been that time on the beach, or that time in the jacuzzi in their room, or maybe when they role played as passenger(Keigo)rand steward(him) on the plane on their way back to New York he recalled, his face burning bright red at the memories. It could have been any number of times. They were careful, but somewhere they had slipped up. Even so, Ryoma couldn't be happier.

"How are you doing, Ryoma?" Ryoma looked at his Kazuki-tousan. "Just fine," he said and suspected that he would be saying that quite a lot.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather.. hoo-hee, grandfather," his father was still doing a victory dance in front of him and he gave Kazuki a pleading look, who nodded in return and went to his father.

"Jiroh, come on, the other's want to see him too," Kazuki tugged a reluctant Nanjiroh out of the room, only to be immediately replaced by his brother and Kirihara, who was looking at him like he had grown an extra head.. several extra heads. Ryoga, like Nanjiroh immediately bounded over to give him a hug.

"Chibisuke, how you doing?" Yep, Ryoma thought. He was right. "Fine."

"So I'm gonna be an uncle again, huh?" He smiled at Ryoma, but when his gaze turned to Keigo, it was a glare. The glare saying _I know what you did to my baby brother and I don't like it one bit_. Keigo's own smug countenance answered back. _I know you know what I did to your baby brother and I loved every single minute of it._

Six years and they were on amicable terms…. Okay, so the tolerate each other. Both for Ryoma's sake.

"So is it a boy or a girl, Ryoma?"

"Don't know yet. Not until at 18-22 weeks," Ryoma told him and Ryoga blinked and cocked his head. "Is that so?" Ryoma just nodded. He had read up on this the first time he was pregnant and remembered. He glanced at his brother's boyfriend, who was still staring at him, unblinking. Kind of getting creepy, Ryoma thought. Probably because Kirihara noticed Ryoma staring at him too, he blinked and opened his mouth. Then closed it; opened it again. Ryoma, irritated snapped at him. "What is it?"

"Oi, Chibisuke, don't yell at him! He's just curious, aren't you, Akaya-chan?" Kirihara nodded and blurted out a word. "How?"

"I just can. Would have to ask the doctors more about the technical terms," Ryoma told him and sighed. He was getting really tired and he could feel his eyelids just drooping, wanting to sleep. Keigo nodded at Ryoga. "kay, chibisuke. We're leaving. You get some rest and I'll tell the rest of your friends out there…." Ryoga paused, Ryoma had fallen asleep.

* * *

Loosening his tie, Tezuka leaned back against the plush couch. A dip to his right told him Fuji had just sat down as well and was now snuggling into his side. This was their apartment, the one that they had moved into when they decided to start living together two years ago. Well, when he was in Japan anyways. He had gone off to pursue his dream of playing tennis three years ago. And when he was in Japan, he would stay with Fuji rather than at his parents, so they both decided to lease this apartment. It was a nice 2DLK, spacious enough for both their things without being crowded. It was good to be back home, Tezuka thought, his arm tightening around Fuji.

"Tadaima." Fuji whispered, looking up at Tezuka. He haven't seen Tezuka, except on television in the last six months. Right now there is tawny colored a five o'clock shadow along his chiseled jaw that Fuji found super sexy. His fingers started to play with the buttons on Tezuka's shirt.

"Okaeri," Tezuka murmured, very aware of the light touches that Fuji was giving him.

"How did you know about Echizen?"

"Ahh, well. Kevin told us." Fuji have successfully unbutton his shirt, splaying it open, revealing his tanned chest. Soft fingers continued to tease him and Tezuka sucked in a breath when one graze his nipple.

"Oh?"

"Well, Yukimura and I may have persuaded him a bit to spill. It was during the opening party for Aiko Cafe."

"Ahh,mmm," Tezuka moaned when skilled soft fingers now traveled down to the waistband of his pants, dipping in.

"It's been so long, Mitsu," Fuji said, leaning up for a kiss and Tezuka obliged him. "Yes, it has."

* * *

Ryoma was glad to be released from the hospital the next day. He hated hospitals. Hospitals always reminded him of years past, and though he had worked through his own hell, he still hated the place.

"Ahh, Keigo. Put me down," Ryoma protested being lift up like some invalid and had to be carried into the house.

"Mmm, no," Keigo smiled at him, thinking how cute Ryoma looked, pouting up at him like that. He carried Ryoma to the spacious living room and set him down. Ryoma sat back and then the butler was there, setting down a silver tray, filling a teacup with tea and handed it to him, beaming.

"Ah, thank you," he said. One would think that after years of this, he would be used to it, but it still surprised him when someone waited on him in his own home.

"It is a blend with peppermint, to calm nausea," the butler explained and Ryoma blushed. Seemed everyone knew. Keigo took a cup and handed it to Ryoma before taking one for himself. To him, Ryoma still looked kind of a greenish-pale color. "Should Ore-Sama inform Kikumaru we will not be attending his party?" Ryoma sipped the hot tea and shook his head.

"I'll be fine later. I heard he's worked hard on this. We can go for just a little while." Keigo nodded, but told himself that at the first sign that Ryoma even seemed tired, they were out of there.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Nothing, if you don't want to," Keigo assured. He made sure that Fuji and Yukimura knew that their friends are not to say anything. When he had discussed this with Tezuka and Fuji on the phone yesterday, Fuji had told him that Yukimura knew as well. His next phone call was to Yukimura who reassured him that only he and Kirihara knew on their end and that he had a talk with Kirihara not to say anything.

Keigo hoped so. If anyone does anything that remotely upsets Ryoma, they would face his wrath.

"Uh, Kei."

"Ahn?"

"You're doing that evil laughter thing again."

"Forgive me, Ryoma," Keigo murmured into Ryoma's silky hair.

"Tch. I don't care. As long as I get to watch," Ryoma smirked back.

Keigo's eyes darkened a hue. Oh, how he loves Ryoma. They were matched up so well.

* * *

UPDATED 10/15/2010

Please read and review.

Ryoma's pregnant again. Finally! Baby on the way :)


End file.
